Mal pronóstico
by lan-uchiha
Summary: Sabía que no era lo correcto, una parte de mí lo odiaba, pero otra lo deseaba de sobremanera, pero no era tan sólo el hecho de tener que contenerme en el hospital, sino que además debía hacerlo en casa, después de todo... era el novio de mi madre..¡joder!
1. Chapter 1

Al fin comenzaba con mi curso clínico. A mis 21 años, lo único que quería era trabajar, no porque lo necesitara tanto, aunque la verdad es que ganar algo de dinero no me vendría nada de mal. Desde que murió papá hace 8 años, las cosas en casa andan "justas" se podría decir. Estudio la carrera de medicina en la Universidad Central de Konoha y voy en 4 año, que es cuando recién podemos optar a trabajos "clandestinos" se podría decir, después de todo, estando no titulada a pesar de lo mucho que me esfuerce, no valgo demasiado.

Me levanté llena de entusiasmo y me preparé para lo que sería mi primer día oficial de práctica. Abrí la cajonera para sacar mi delantal con el nombre "Sakura Haruno", bordado con un hilo rosa, y lo eché dentro de la mochila. Bajé apresuradamente a tomar el desayuno y luego, subí a despedirme de mi madre que seguía dormida.

Mamá…. me voy al hospital… - le hablé desde la puerta.

Pude observar sus rosa cabello moverse a medida que ella se giraba hacia mi. Apenas abrió los ojos.

Suerte…

Gracias… - me preparé para salir, pero me llamó para detenerme.

Quiero que hoy vengas temprano… lo más que puedas… vamos a tener una cena especial – habló comenzando a frotarse los ojos.

¿Vas a cocinar tú? – pregunté algo irónica. La cocina nunca había sido su fuerte…

La vecina me prestó un libro… así que lo intentaré… - contestó entredormida.

Haré mi máximo intento… - respondí.

Salí a toda velocidad de casa, ya que al menos iba unos 3 minutos tarde. Por supuesto, ustedes pueden pensar que 3 minutos no son nada, pero en mi carrera pueden costar. Nuestros profesores son bastante severos con los tiempos de llegada y mis compañeros se pelean los pacientes y trabajos, como aves de carroña, así que un minuto perdido me puede costar una buena nota, y ese es un lujo que me podría costar la beca.

Estuve en la parada de autobús y espere unos minutos. Finalmente vi el letrero de la universidad en un autobús y me subí rápidamente. Éstos iban bien rápido, pero sumado el tiempo de espera, ya iba 5 minutos tarde. Saqué mi celular para ver la hora… 8:35, en eso mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, era Ino. Lo abrí y contesté.

Ino… - hablé calmadamente.

¡Sakuraaaaa! – gritó algo espantada.

Ino… tranquila… ¿qué pasa?

¡Apresúrate! – habló con nerviosismo – hoy no estará Sarutobi, está enfermo creo, así que no te salvas… fijo que entrega los pacientes al comienzo.

¡Mierda! … gracias – y colgué.

Sarutobi había sido el médico que había tratado el cáncer de mi padre, así que lo conocía de hace bastante tiempo y además, tenía una especie de afecto casi de abuelo conmigo, aún así, era más exigente de lo normal, ya que según sus propias palabras quería que yo llegara a ser excepcional.

Minutos más tarde me encontraba finalmente frente a las puertas del hospital, las cuales atravesé a toda velocidad. Entré al baño, me puse mi delantal y fui al auditorio. Había un silencio sepulcral y pude ver en la ventana que estaba sobre la puerta que estaban pasando unas diapositivas. Se escuchaba la voz de un hombre que hablaba, pero no lograba escuchar claramente lo que decía, así que me decidí por abrir la puerta… ¡error! Estaba bastante oscuro pero pude ver como la persona que dirigía la clase inaugural, detenía por completo su discurso, viéndome fijamente y provocando, a la vez, que todo el resto de mis compañeros imitara su actitud.

Disculpe… por el retraso… - dije con voz de respeto, pero su tono de voz se volvió muy severo.

Nombre… - pronuncio con una voz ronca y a la vez molesta.

Haruno… - suspiré – Sakura Haruno.

Calló unos segundos, a la expectación de todos mis compañeros que probablemente disfrutarían viéndome caer en mi especie de debut.

Siéntate… - suspiré aliviada – hoy te quedarás sin rondas durante la mañana y prepararás un trabajo de exposición sobre el primer paciente que atiendas durante la tarde…

¡Pero…! – exclamé entre enojada y suplicante.

Quería solicitar su misericordia o algo, pero al parecer era en vano. Prosiguió con su discurso como si nada, ante la atenta mirada de todos los que llenábamos el auditorio. Caminé torpemente hacia donde se encontraban Ino y Hinata, las cuales, como siempre, me habían guardado un lugar. Se podría decir que era una tradición que habíamos adoptado desde que nos hicimos amigas y que nunca se marchó.

Psss… si que te la dio feo – me dijo Ino por lo bajito.

Pedante de mierda… - suspiré – es un viejo amargado…

No lo creas… tiene 4 años más que tú…

No me jodas Ino…

Mi rubia amiga movió la cabeza en signo negativo, mientras Hinata estaba pasmada tomado atención y escribiendo sus típicos apuntes. De repente, la voz de fondo se detuvo y mis compañeros se comenzaron a levantar de sus asientos. Yo miré a Ino, entre molesta y confundida.

¿Y por una charla de 10 minutos me jode? – pregunté algo molesta.

Fueron 12… - replicó Hinata.

Tranquila amiga… los últimos serán los primeros – dijo la rubia sobándome la espalda.

En resumen… ¿qué dijo? No quiero quedarme colgada… - suspiré.

Tendremos 5 rondas, de lunes a viernes, como era de esperarse, 2 días tendremos turnos completos, o sea, 24 horas, el resto medio día, de los cuales debemos elegir al menos un día en la semana, para hacer turno de noche… - respondió Hinata rápidamente.

Genial… - sonreí – ¿y los pacientes como los asignarán o será al azar?

Los de esta semana los dieron por orden de llegada a clases…

O sea… - contesté.

Te quedaste sin pacientes… al menos, hasta que todos tengamos uno – completó Ino.

¡Genial! – suspiré irónicamente.

Caminé junto a mis amigas hacia la recepción, para luego dirigirnos al lugar donde se encontraban las fichas. Ahí nos atendió una amable mujer, que preguntaba el nombre y número, para luego entregarte la ficha clínica del paciente al cual atenderías y monitorearías el resto del año, a menos que dieras un alta pronto. Era una forma divertida y completa de aprender que se había implementado el año pasado con buenos resultados, gracias a Sarutobi, y que habían decidido mantener. Por supuesto, nos llevarían en grupos a ver otros pacientes, para interrogarnos y seguir con nuestro aprendizaje práctico, pero el tomar un paciente, y ser partícipe de todo el proceso de recuperación, nos daba la oportunidad de tener una buena visión de la medicina en todos sus aspectos.

Ino recibió la carpeta y luego Hinata. Las acompañé por el pasillo, si bien me había quedado sin paciente, no pretendía matar mi ronda mirando el techo, al menos las acompañaría para aprender algo constructivo. Primero fui con Ino a la habitación 702 del ala norte del hospital, donde se encontraba su paciente. En el camino, me sacó más de alguna risotada.

¿Cómo está tu madre? – preguntó.

Durmiendo… como siempre –contesté. Ella se rió.

Vamos Saku… no todas las personas son tan proactivas como tú… - replicó.

Lo suyo no es un problema físico… tiene pereza – bufé.

Quizás le hace falta un novio – continuó hablando mi amiga, mientras ojeaba la ficha.

¿Otro más? – suspiré molesta.

La verdad, es que al principio pensé que lo hacía por darme una figura paterna. Luego de la muerte de mi padre, mamá vivió un luto de aproximadamente 12 meses… posteriormente era un desfile. Al principio lo comprendía, una mujer joven y sola, quizás no era buena combinación. Mamá me tuvo a los 17 años y luego se casó con mi padre, que le sacaba 10 años de diferencia. Papá era un importante empresario en Konoha y vivía de sus acciones y trabajo, dándole a mamá todo lo que quería, al punto que a veces parecía consentirla demasiado... quizás por eso mamá es así, pero bueno, el tema es que luego de pasado su período de luto, mamá comenzó a salir. En ese entonces yo tenía 14 años y a pesar de lo mucho que traté de aguantar, la pubertad me llegó con la intolerancia y comencé a rechazar de forma casi crónica a los múltiples novios que tenía, hasta el punto que me planté y se lo dije a la cara, pero al parecer, no le importó demasiado. Aún así, la quiero, después de todo es mi madre… pero extraño demasiado a papá.

Ya llegamos… - habló Ino parándose ante la puerta de la habitación 702.

¿Nerviosa? – pregunté.

Algo… - respondió – algo bastante.

Tranquila… te irá de lujo.

Abrimos la puerta y vimos a un hombre, de unos cuantos años, sentado en la camilla mirando en la televisión un programa de noticias. Avanzamos hacia él, pero pareció no prestarnos demasiada atención.

Buenos días… - le saludó Ino cordialmente.

El hombre se mantuvo quieto, sin respuesta hacia mi amiga. Pensé que quizás tenía algún problema auditivo, pero lo descarté cuando miré que el noticiero no tenía a la típica mujer haciendo señales para sordo mudo.

Buenos días señor… Hatake… - prosiguió Ino.

Se mantuvo el silencio. Al principio nos miramos, pero luego me entró algo de cólera, así que me acerqué más a su camilla y tomé el control remoto, para quitarle el volumen y dejarlo en mute. Él me miró algo molesto y a la vez extrañado.

Disculpe… - hable – al parecer estaba muy fuerte y no escuchaba a mi amiga que le saluda – mantuvo la vista sobre mí – le presento a Ino Yamanaka… su doctora – sonreí, tratando de ser amable.

Quiero hablar con el superior… - soltó de repente.

Señor Hatake… no es necesario, estoy totalmente capacitada para… - dijo Ino.

¡Llámalo por favor! – soltó molesto.

No es nece… - traté de replicar, pero Ino me hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Ino llamó a la mesa central y pidió a la enfermera, que llamara al doctor a cargo. Aguardamos unos cuantos minutos, en total silencio. Me fijé, por unos minutos en un extraño aumento de volumen que presentaba aquel hombre en el ojo izquierdo, junto con una especie de cicatriz. Traté de llamar la atención de Ino, pero cuando iba a comentarle sobre el tema, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar a aquel hombre que había eliminado mi mañana de clínica.

Señor Hatake… - habló él, con su ronca voz, sin darnos siquiera una mirada.

Sasuke Uchiha… - dijo el hombre, estirando el brazo en forma de saludo – tiempo sin verte – su tono de voz era cordial.

Te veo bien… pero al parecer, vamos a necesitar cirugía – continuó.

Pfff… tú sabes como la odio… - replicó.

Es tu única alternativa… - luego se giró hacia nosotras apenas observándonos e hizo un gesto para que Ino le entregara la ficha – ¿te examinó nuestra alumna? – preguntó.

Nada aún… - respondió el hombre con tono indiferente.

Una mierda ¿cómo lo iba a examinar si ni siquiera había podido saludarlo cordialmente? El viejo estúpido andaba casi que idiota por la vida y mi pobre amiga había sido tan, pero tan, amable, para que el muy imbécil llamara a este otro tipejo.

Señorita… - dijo volviéndose hacia Ino – y usted… - dijo mirándome fijamente – afuera, necesito hablar con ustedes.

Salió, luego de despedirse de un apretón del hombre y nos espero al lado de la puerta. Caminamos, lento, casi que con algo aturdidas. Pude ver en el rostro de Ino algo de decepción.

Me va a joder… - suspiró mi amiga.

Tranquila… a lo más te echa una buena retada, pero no es tu culpa ¿eh? – dije dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

Ino suspiró y continuó caminado. Al salir, cerramos la puerta y pude sentir como el volumen de la televisión volvía a la normalidad. No quería pensar que la había cagado, por tratar de que nos escuchara, no por mi, sino que por Ino. Afuera, estaba afirmado en la pared, con el semblante serio, el que sería nuestro posible verdugo. Tenía los cabellos negros, algo desordenados, pero eso no le quitaba la formalidad. Veía la ficha del paciente mientras supuse hacía una especie de análisis. Cuando nos paramos frente a él, levantó la mirada hacia nosotras.

¿Y bien? – preguntó mirando a Ino.

Doctor… yo lo siento, pero es que el hombre… - habló Ino, con voz sumisa.

Ese "hombre" – dijo él irónicamente – es una persona, un paciente valioso para nosotros y tiene nombre… - la miró severamente – así que no quiero volver a escuchar que te refieres a un paciente de forma tan impersonal y menos si es tú paciente ¿me oíste?

Si… - respondió Ino cabizbaja. Luego se dirigió a mi.

Tú… Haruno… - dijo, yo me quedé viéndolo algo molesta – no tienes por que estar metida en las habitaciones de los pacientes de tus compañeros, aunque sea tu amiga, a mi no me importa…

¡Pero es que no tengo más que hacer y … ¿Qué quiere, que me quede viendo el techo?! – repliqué molesta. Ino me miró algo espantada, pero la verdad este tipo me había cabreado por hoy.

El pelinegro me miró pensativo, probablemente mediatando alguna opción para terminar de joderme el día. Finalmente habló.

Pues bien… si quieres trabajo… - me miró divertido – tendrás trabajo… hoy harás las rondas de supervisión conmigo, irás con la papeleta anotando todo lo que yo te dicte… en la tarde, tampoco atenderás paciente, porque debo supervisarlos a todos, así que créeme… no tendrás tiempo para ver el techo Sakura.

Haruno… - respondí.

Conozco tu apellido – replicó mientras avanzaba… - ahora vamos – luego se volvió hacia Ino – y tú… Yamanaka – mi amiga lo miró expectante – será tu primera falta, no creas que dejo pasar la tercera y esto se reflejará en tu informe, ahora ve y hazle el examen, que mañana a primera hora tendrás cirugía y no me gusta alumnos desinformados en el quirófano.

¡Sí! – asintió Ino, entrando rápidamente a la habitación.

¿Y qué pasará con el informe que le tenía que entregar? – pregunté molesta, mientras él avanzaba, sin prestarme la mínima atención.

Como te gusta tanto trabajar… - se detuvo y me miró, tenía los ojos negros y oscuros, tan oscuros que costaba distinguir sus pupilas del iris propio de sus ojos – mañana en la mañana tomarás a tu paciente y en la tarde me traerás el informe, la hora de almuerzo será más que suficiente, después de todo, quiero tan sólo unas 4 páginas.

Perfecto… - contesté. Pedante de mierda.

Lo seguí, con cierta distancia entre medio. Lo detestaba. Él seguía su paso, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en una habitación.

Aquí está… - me miró esperando que verificara en la tabla que me había entregado recién.

Miyasawa Sai… - completé – y su paciente es Erizawa Akiko.

Mi "jefe" abrió la puerta y pude ver una iluminada habitación en la cual se encontraba mi ex novio, junto a una chica de unos 17 años, conectada a una máquina y monitoreada. Sai cambió su sonrisa a una cara algo seria. Sasuke nos miró y luego volvió la vista hacia la chica.

¿Cómo te sientes hoy Akiko? – preguntó con rostro amable… sí que sabía fingir ante los pacientes.

Mejor… creo que me puedo ir a casa – sonrió.

La cara de Sasuke era seria, más de lo normal. Observé a la chica. Su piel tenía un color amarillento.

Miyasawa… - habló dirigiéndose a Sai.

¿Si?

¿Alguna observación para el caso? – inquirió.

Necesita un transplante hepático… urgente… - respondió.

Haruno… - dijo volviéndose hacia mi y yo le miré en señal de que prestaba atención – ve al mesón y reserva un quirófano… ¡de inmediato!

Corrí, lo más rápido que mis piernas me daban. Esa chica, probablemente, estaba a punto de morir.


	2. Rugido

La cirugía comenzó a las 9 y 30 de la mañana y finalizó 6 horas más tarde. Como era de esperarse, sólo pude observar el procedimiento, pero no pude ser partícipe de ninguna acción, ni siquiera pasarle el puto bisturí al verdugo de Sasuke Uchiha. Me tuvo parada, durante todo el procedimiento, sin poder hacer ni siquiera un maldito alcance o pregunta. Me sentí como un mueble, al cual le tiritaban las manos, por operar, la boca por hablar y preguntar, y los párpados por lograr una visión más acuciosa de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a tan sólo unos metros míos. Sai, por su parte, parecía divertirse con mi inactiva participación, en lo que podría haber sido toda una ronda de aprendizaje constructivo.

Finalmente, cuando terminó el procedimiento, que había sido un total éxito, la chica fue llevada a la sala de recuperación. Me quedé en el pasillo esperando… al fin y al cabo, era lo único que podía hacer. Sai salió con la ficha en mano, una amplia sonrisa y me ignoró por completo. Supuse que se sentía todo un ganador y casi un Dios de la medicina por hacer de arsenalero y responder bien las pocas preguntas que el otro imbécil había tenido el tiempo de hacerle. Idiotas…

Me encontraba mirando a algunos ajetreados compañeros con envidia, cuando vi a Hinata pasando por la máquina expendedora de agua, con cara de preocupación. Ya que mi "jefe" no salía, caminé hacia ella. Cuando estuve a su altura, me miró con sus perlados ojos llenos de tristeza.

- Hina… ¿qué pasa? – la miré preocupada.

- Saku… yo… no sé si sirvo para esto… - comenzó a botar lágrimas.

- Pero… hey… no te desanimes… ¿qué ocurrió? – insistí.

- Es que… mi paciente… - su voz flaqueó y no podía hablar adecuadamente.

La abracé y acaricié su cabello para tranquilizarla. Hinata venía de una familia exigente, pero demasiado, al punto de que la habían martirizado toda su vida con el apellido familiar y todas estupideces, ya que su padre, era dueño de una renombrada clínica y además, un cirujano muy importante y respetado en la ciudad. Su hermana, Hanabi, había sido seleccionada para la Universidad en la Capital, la misma en la que había estudiado su padre, la mejor del país, y a pesar de que iba en primer año, era el completo orgullo de la familia. Hinata, por el contrario, había sido totalmente desplazada, lo cual yo sabía que le atormentaba demasiado. Nunca faltaban las veces en que llegaba a casa llorando, por alguna palabra desagradable o discurso totalmente fuera de lugar de su padre en su contra, y con Ino, habíamos aprendido con el tiempo, a apoyarla de la mejor manera posible.

- ¿Qué sucede con él?.... ¿te trató mal? – continué preocupada. Ella movió la cabeza haciendo un signo negativo - ¿algún doctor fue grosero contigo?

- N-n-no… - se sonó la nariz – no es e-s-ooo – continuó soltando lágrimas.

- Cuéntame que sucede – la calmé con voz suave.

- E…esss qué….

- ¡Haruno! – oí el grito de mi verdugo en el pasillo.

Me giré y vi su semblante molesto. Me sacaba de mis casillas, pero no dejaría que me alterara tan evidentemente, porque en el fondo, le daría en el gusto.

- Hina… debo irme, este estúpido le ha dado por hacerme el día imposible... – le hablé con algo de pena - ¿me esperas a la salida?

- S-sí… - me sonrió para tratar que no me preocupara tanto, pero era difícil.

- Si quieres, puedes venir a casa a cenar, mamá cocinará… pero no creo que vaya a ser tan mortal – sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto.

Caminé, hacia donde me esperaba aquel idiota y lo miré indiferente.

- Lo estaba esperando… - mentí, por mi que se fuera al demonio.

- Vamos… - prosiguió su camino.

Cuando avanzamos, mi estómago sonó. Me dio algo de vergüenza y rogué porque él no lo escuchara, y ya que continuó su caminó, creí que no la había hecho. Giramos en una esquina y aquel sonido se hizo nuevamente presente, él detuvo lentamente su caminar, pero lo retomó al instante. Luego dio la vuelta en un pasillo y subimos por unas escaleras, hasta llegar a una sala amplia, donde había gran cantidad de gente. Pensé que iba a saludar a alguno de los pacientes y me giré, buscando con desesperación alguna máquina de café o de bebida. Hace una hora que había sido la hora del almuerzo, y por supuesto, como yo era su sombra temporal aquel día, no tenía descanso ni derecho a alimentarme. Estaba claro que a él le importaba un carajo comer, pero a mi ¡no! Tenía hambre y mucha, si bien soy delgada, siempre me ha gustado comer y eso de hacer dieta se me da fatal. Una vez me salté el desayuno, y anduve desvanecida todo el día, así que imagínense como me sentía con una especie de agujero en mi estómago, que rugía de enojo en contra de Sasuke Uchiha por haberme quitado una de las cosas más básicas de mi cuerpo, el alimento.

- ¡Haruno! – me gritó desde atrás.

Me giré, para prestarle atención, a pesar de que tenía ganas de golpearlo con un bate de béisbol. Estaba parado, mirando unas fichas, afirmando una tabla con una de sus manos y con la otra, sostenía una especie de paquete hacia mi. Lo miré extrañada y no dije nada. Al parecer, mi acto lo ofuscó y levantó la mirada hacia mi.

- ¿Qué no lo vas a recibir? – dijo enojado.

- ¿Eh? – estaba colgada. Miré el paquete. Era una bolsa con galletas saladas. Mi estómago rugió nuevamente.

- ¿Tienes hambre, no? – continuó sin quitarme la mirada.

- Gracias – dije cortante y tomé la bolsa, para abrirla tratando de no desesperarme y rebajarme ante él.

Normalmente, abría abierto la bolsa y me habría introducido toda la comida de un golpe, pero no quería que tuviera más motivos para joderme, aunque debo reconocer que su gesto me había parecido algo considerado de su parte.

- Ahora… camina, espero que con eso sea suficiente para que te despabiles… no me gusta tener gente hambrienta e ineficiente detrás de mí… - y continuó caminando con la ficha.

Me quedó claro, no era consideración, sino molestia, mi estómago y yo le molestábamos. Juré, aunque fuera con agua, no volver a dejar que mi estómago fuera una muestra de debilidad para aquel idiota que caminaba frente a mí, y que por obligación, hoy tendría que seguir. Un pensamiento positivo, inundó mi mente, por primera vez en horas de aquel día: en aproximadamente 3 horas más, estaría libre de mi calvario… prefería la mortal mano de mi madre en la cocina a la compañía torturadora de ese hombre.


	3. Torcida

Miré mi reloj con desesperación, mientras seguía a aquel hombre de cabellos negros, que avanzaba sin reparo frente a mi. Eran las 6 y media, o sea, quedaban 30 minutos de tortura. Sonreí, positiva ante aquello. Mañana me levantaría media hora antes y tomaría a mi paciente, haría el informe durante al almuerzo, se lo entregaría y me olvidaría de su constante presencia molesta, para permutarla por la ocasional visita de inspección que me daría a diario… lo cual era como el cielo, ya que 30 minutos no serían demasiado ¿no?.

Nos detuvimos frente a la habitación 514. Me miró, para que hiciera "mi trabajo", o sea, cantarle los nombrecitos. Tomé la tabla y comencé a hablar.

- Akimichi Chouji… - luego vi al lado – Terada Kenji.

Abrió, como si nada la puerta de la habitación. Al entrar, pude observar a Chouji, sentado al lado de un niño de unos 5 años, viendo televisión junto a él. Soy bastante dura para esto, pero la verdad, no me gusta el área pediátrica porque no soporto ver a niños enfermos, no de que me disguste ni nada, pero me da pena, lo encuentro injusto y a la vez, me hace sentir impotente. Chouji, por el contrario, siempre manifestó un amor por ella, tanto o más que por la comida, así que fue una suerte, por decirlo de alguna forma, que le tocara un paciente en ésta área.

Sasuke caminó hacia la pareja, que más bien, parecía un par de niños entretenidos viendo la televisión.

- Akimichi… - habló, pero Chouji estaba sumido en la televisión - ¡Akimichi! – volvió a hablar, ésta vez con tono severo.

El pequeño, dejó de mirar la televisión y se volvió hacia Sasuke, haciendo una especie de pucheros.

- No retes al tío Chuoji – sus cejas estaban enarcadas – no quiero otro doctor, él me gusta.

Sasuke lo miró y por primera vez en el día, vi que suavizó algo su rostro. Pude apreciar que sus facciones no eran tan duras. Me había caído bien ese chico, era el primero que le daba su merecido al idiota ese.

En ese momento, recién, Chouji se giró hacia Sasuke. Se levantó rápidamente, porque a pesar de que es "grande" por decirlo de alguna forma, tiene una personalidad bastante entusiasta.

- ¡Doctor Uchiha! – dijo haciendo una especie de reverencia a lo militar - ¡Saku! – exclamó ofreciéndome una amplia sonrisa.

Sasuke lo miró con cara de fastidio, pero continuó. Luego se dirigió al niño y le habló con voz aterciopelada… ¡qué bien sabía fingir!

- ¿Cómo te has sentido Kenji?

- Bien – dijo el chico, aún algo molesto con Sasuke.

…ste, se volvió hacia Chouji y le pidió la ficha. Comenzó a revisar los papeles y luego levantó la mirada hacia mi compañero.

- ¿Diagnóstico?

- Leucemia linfoblástica aguda – dijo con seguridad en la voz.

- ¿Signos o síntomas?

- Petequias y una masa axilar, entre otros.

- Bien… - soltó Sasuke – bien para comenzar... el paciente fue ingresado hoy… tenemos su examen sanguíneo y tú ya realizaste su examen físico ¿Qué examen complementario vas a realizar para saber si se ha diseminado?

- Radiografía de tórax – dijo Chuoji sonriente. Bien, pensé.

- ¿Sólo ese? – la voz de Sasuke, era inquisidora. Le agradaba probablemente, pero iba a disfrutar alguna caída.

- Ehhhh… - se rascó la zona de cabello en la sien. Chouji siempre hacía eso cuando se ponía nervioso - ¿biopsia testicular? – más que una afirmación era claramente una pregunta.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó Sasuke con sonrisa de medio lado.

Si hay algo que aprendí hoy, es que esa sonrisa la pone cuando sabe que ganó. Es una maldita sonrisa torcida, que a los chicos los pone nerviosos, y a compañeras brutas, como Karin, las hace babear ¡que estupidez! No quiero contar la cantidad de veces que la puso hoy, pero espero que mañana cuando vaya a supervisarme, no la tenga que ver, o sino, me seguirá fastidiando.

Pude observar el rostro de Chouji, comenzar a sudar. Sasuke mantuvo sus ojos fijos sobre él.

- ¿Si o no? – preguntó Sasuke - eres mi último alumno, espero no estropees la buena calificación que te iba a poner hoy.

Chouji miró al pequeño y le sonrió.

- Seguro… - respondió finalmente, pero seguía rascando el cabello de su sien, lo que me dejó claro que no lo estaba.

- ¿Encontró alguna masa en los testículos del paciente?

- N-no… - su voz era de histeria.

- ¿Entonces que sentido tendría hacerle una biopsia a ese nivel si no encontró nada anormal a ese nivel… - nuevamente su voz era dura – señor Akimichi?

- Punción lumbar – solté. No pude controlar mi lengua.  
Sasuke se volvió hacia mi, al igual que Chouji y el pequeño, que permanecía en silencio.

- ¿Segura? – inquirió Sasuke.

- Segura, así sabríamos si se ha deseminado al sistema nervioso.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio y volvió hacia el pequeño y luego miró a Chouji.

- Ordenarás la radiografía y la punción lumbar la realizaré yo… - miró de reojo al pequeño – prepara a tu paciente y pide los insumos necesarios.

Chouji salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejándome con su paciente y el idiota de Sasuke. No me gustaba la idea que le hicieran una punción al pequeño, yo sabía que era dolorosa, pero a la vez, me alegraba de aprender cómo realizar ese procedimiento.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudar? – pregunté con el tono de voz más plano que pude.

- Vete a casa… es todo por hoy – soltó serio mientras seguía ojeando papeles.

- Pero… ¡quiero aprender! – estaba molesta. Había sabido la respuesta y no me daba posibilidad.

- No aprenderás nada, mientras no sigas mis reglas y una importante es no hablar cuando no te he dado la palabra ¿está claro? – su sonrisa torcida nuevamente se hacía presente – si sigues así, terminarás el año reprobando.

Estaba furiosa ¡qué se creía! Salí de la habitación, sin siquiera despedirme, no tenía ganas de verle de nuevo la cara ¿qué mierda se creía? ¡tenía 4 años más que yo! Podría ser mi hermano el muy idiota y me trataba con tanta superioridad. Me sentía tan impotente, quería irme a cualquier parte y patear una pared o algo así. Fui a cambiarme, echa un demonio. Creo que debo haber parecido la loca de turno del hospital. Me lavé la cara y apreté mi labio. Tomé mi celular y llamé a Hinata, pero tenía el móvil apagado. Quizás no debía hablar con ella, yo tampoco estaba en condiciones de darle consuelo o tranquilidad, cuando por dentro me consumía de rabia.

Caminé hacia la salida del hospital, aún molesta y finalmente no me pude aguantar y solté un par de lágrimas, no de pena, sino de impotencia. Insisto ¿qué se cree? Apuesto que es el típico tipo amargado, que se la pasaba estudiando y viendo libros, que no tenía amigos y ninguna chica quería salir con él, porque usaba unos lentes potos de botella, que lo hacían verse horrible, probablemente tenía la cara llena de granos y vivía solo en un departamento que le arrendaban sus padres, que por supuesto, le daban todo, pero aún así, era tan infeliz, que la única forma en al que se podía desquitar del cruel destino, era estudiando como caballo para desahogar todas sus frustraciones en los pobres alumnos que iba a llegar a torturar. Quizás, ni siquiera es tan bueno como parece, reconozco que la cirugía fue buena, pero como no miré de cerca, no puedo darle el crédito al 100%, quizás hasta alguien lo ayudó.

Me senté en una banca, tomé mi ipod shuffle, ese chiquitito que parece pendrive, y me puse los audífonos, con una canción a todo volumen, para neutralizar mi estado irascible. Puse la canción "I know" de Jude. Luego saqué un cigarro de mi bolso. No acostumbro fumar, pero es bien sabido que quita la ansiedad, o al menos la apacigua, y yo necesitaba algo de nicotina para calmarme. Busqué el encendedor… ¡mierda! ¿porqué seré tan desordenada? Mi bolso parece una selva, me cuesta un mundo encontrar algo. Los cigarros los guardo en el bolsillito del lado junto a mi ipod, para tenerlos siempre a mano para emergencias, pero el resto es una mezcla rara de hojas, cuadernos, miles y miles de boletas, algo de maquillaje, delantal, mi celular, el cargador y otra pila de chucherías que no tienen ninguna función especial.

- ¡Ahhh! – solté molesta, después de pasar 10 horas al lado de ese imbécil, me era difícil no soltar algo de ira - ¿dónde mierda está el encendedor?

Sentí una especie de sonido de chispa y levanté la mirada. Vi una llama frente a mi, producida por un encendedor zippo de color negro con un grabado muy familiar para mí: "Te quiero". Vi unos ojos negros, que ya conocía hace bastante y una especie de sonrisa. Me quité los audífonos y detuve la música, para acercar el cigarro hacia mi boca y encenderlo con aquella llama anaranjada y traviesa que se posaba frente a mis ojos. Boté algo de humo y miré hacia el frente, sin posar mis verdes ojos sobre él.

- Pareces cabreada… - dijo y yo podía sentir su mirada fija sobre mí.

- Lo estoy – solté molesta - ¿y tú? Pensé que seguirías con eso de ignorarme.

- Me cabreé de hacerlo – sacó un cigarro y lo encedió, sentí como soltaba el humo - ¿perdiste tu encendedor o te cabreó también?

- No… era lindo – dije sin volver mi mirada hacia él – veo que sigues usando el que te regalé.

- Es un regalo… ¿qué más da, no? – su voz era despreocupada. Sentí una especie de hormigueo, no sabía si eran los nervios o simplemente estaba incómoda.

- Claro… - seguí con lo de mi cigarro, haciéndome la que no le prestaba mucha atención.

- ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? – me preguntó.

- Sai… no es necesario que te hagas el interesado… - me paré para irme a casa, no quería seguir ahí, si bien la molestia había disminuido, no estaba lista para la "charla amigable de mi ex que me botó".

- ¿Y cómo sabes que no me interesa? – dijo acercándose hacia mi.

Mi respiración aumentó levemente su ritmo, así que tomé una profunda bocanada de mi cigarro, para pensar que contestar que fuera cuerdo y apropiado, pero el sonido de mi celular me salvó. Era mamá.

- Hola… - contesté.

- Sakura ¡son las 7 de la tarde! – su voz era molesta… ella era molesta… - ¿a qué hora te vienes?

- Voy saliendo… paso a buscar de inmediato lo que me pediste, se me había olvidado… - improvisé.

- ¿Eh? – claramente no iba a tener idea lo que hablaba.

- Voy voy, nos vemos, ¡adiós! – dije rápidamente.

Corté el teléfono y miré a Sai.

- Estoy atrasada… nos vemos – y caminé apresuradamente, sin despedirme como la gente ni volver la vista hacia él.

- ¡Sakura! – sentí su grito detrás de mí. Boté mi cigarro y lo pisé.

Me giré, para verlo y esperé que hablara.

- Saludos a Sakumo… - y caminó hacia la derecha.

Sentí algo extraño, no sé bien cómo explicarlo. Me costó por lo menos un mes superar la ruptura, no voy a mentir, estaba enamorada de él y que me botara de repente me había dolido, sobre todo después que llevábamos 2 años juntos, pero supongo que nada es perfecto.

Me encaminé hacia el paradero, buscando mi pase para el descuento, y un par de monedas. Llegué al asiento y seguí la búsqueda, hasta que sentí algo helado y cuadrado dentro de mi bolso. Sonreí irónicamente y lo saqué. Era mi encendedor. Lo miré unos segundos. Era de un color rosa opaco y tenía grabado "Te quiero"… que irónico. Lo guardé y encontré lo que andaba buscando, al momento justo de que las luces del autobús me encandilaran. Me subí, algo cansada, pero tranquila de llegar a casa. Observé en el camino, las luces de las casas y los árboles, creo que si no hubiese puesto esfuerzo, me podría haber quedado plácidamente dormida en el camino, pero mamá me mataba si me atrasaba aún más.

Me bajé en el paradero cerca de casa y pensé en el camino en la comida… espero sea comestible, porque muero de hambre. Las malditas galletas que me había dado el idiota hoy, no habían llenado ni 1/10 de mi estómago, y los 9/10 restantes los había llenado a pura agua ¡joder! Quizás la sorpresa de mi madre era por mi primer día de clínica, sonreí, al fin y al cabo puede que tarde le haya bajado el instinto maternal.

Doblé en la esquina y vi un porsche negro estacionado fuera de casa. Que ilusa Sakura… no eres motivo de que tu madre cocine un plato decente. Busqué mis llaves y como siempre, no encontraba nada. Me paré frente a la puerta de casa ¡mierda! Toqué el timbre y seguí mi búsqueda.

- ¡Joder! Llaves del demonio ¿dónde están? – estaba hambrienta y enojada, sin sumar por supuesto, mi encuentro con Sai, que sumaba puntos a que mi día estuviese fatal.

Sentí la perilla de la puerta girar, a la vez que sacaban el pestillo y di un suspiro de alivio. La puerta se abrió y vi un rostro que no quería, ni imaginaba encontrarme nuevamente.

- Tarde… de nuevo – soltó el pelinegro con la sonrisa torcida y la voz indiferente.

Odio esa sonrisa... juro que la odio.


	4. Presentación

Entré, como un relámpago, pasando por su lado, creo que lo pasé a llevar pero no me importó. Fui directamente en busca de la persona que podría darme una explicación coherente para una situación que para mi no lo era en absoluto. Miré hacia el comedor y nada, mi madre no estaba, luego fui a la cocina y tampoco se encontraba ahí. Me comencé a desesperar ¿era acaso una nueva forma de tortura personalizada al alumno en desgracia a la cual mi madre había accedido? Me volteé, saturada, y ahí se encontraba, afirmado en el umbral de la blanca puerta, que comunicaba la cocina con el living de mi casa, con su torcida sonrisa que se mantenía imborrable e imperturbable en aquel rostro. Por un momento maldije cada músculo de su cara. Le miré desafiante, ya me había jodido el día y probablemente me tendría en la retina el resto del año, así que a estas alturas no tenía mucho sentido guardar tanta compostura y menos, si se encontraba invadiendo mi espacio personal.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dije sin quitarle la mirada.

Podría haberlo tratado de "usted", pero fuera del hospital era absurdo, tal como lo había dicho Ino, tenía tan sólo 4 años más que yo.

- No es asunto mío explicártelo… - su tono era relajado, lo cual me molestó aún más, ya que yo por dentro, debía estar tiritando.

- ¿Dónde está mi madre? – inquirí.

- Se está cambiando de ropa.

Salí rápidamente y pasé por su lado sin inmutarme en hacerle algún gesto de amabilidad al pasar, el manual de educación lo había tirado por la borda desde el momento que ese imbécil me había terminado de joder el día.

Subí las escaleras y caminé a través del pasillo, pisando fuertemente el piso de madera, para que mi madre pudiese escuchar que yo iba en camino. Me detuve frente a la puerta de su habitación, que se encontraba frente a la mía, y sin siquiera tocar la abrí de una buena vez.

Ella se encontraba frente al tocador, usando un vestido negro ajustado y el collar de perlas que le había regalado papá, que hacían juego con unos aros que más tarde, por supuesto, ella alegó que necesitaba. Estaba terminando de maquillarse y mi presencia no la había alterado en lo más mínimo en su faena.

- Llegas tarde Sakura… - soltó despreocupada – la cena está lista, así que me vine a terminar de arreglar.

- ¿Qué hace "él" aquí? – pregunté furiosa y haciendo hincapié en la palabra.

Sonrió. Al parecer era el momento de sonreir ante la miseria de Sakura Haruno. Esperé algunos segundos su respuesta, pero no llegó.

- ¿Me oíste mamá? – no creía que fuera sorda.

- Ve a tu habitación y arréglate, cenaremos en 5 minutos más… - ahora se estaba perfumando.

- ¿Y qué estamos celebrando? – pregunté irónica.

- No seas impaciente… - de nuevo sonreía – ahora, anda… - se levantó.

- No tengo ganas de arreglarme… - estaba molesta, no soy una niñita de 5 años para que no me de una explicación o algo y para que más encima tenga que estar esperando "sus" tiempos.

- Pues como quieras… entonces baja en 5 minutos – pasó por mi lado, como si nada.

Fui a mi habitación, marcando pasos como general y me tiré en la cama. Miré mi celular, eran las 8. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos. Todo lo que estaba fuera de mi habitación parecía ser la dimensión desconocida. Pensé, por algunos minutos, en no bajar, pero el rugido ineludible de mi hambriento estómago me dejó claro que no era una posibilidad, aún así, no estaba interesada en arreglar mi rostro.

Bajé las escaleras y vi como aquel hombre de oscuros cabellos, estaba sentado en la cabecera del comedor de madera que papá había tallado a mano. Observé todo el ambiente. Las luces, con una intensidad de iluminación media, ni oscura ni demasiado clara, casi como un atardecer. La mesa, tenía puesto un mantel blanco largo con sutiles bordados en hilo color plata y al centro, un candelabro con 3 largas y delgadas velas de color rosa pálido encendidas, dándole un ambiente casi afrodisíaco a todo el asunto. Ví a mamá, entrar con una sonrisa de entre felicidad y satisfacción, llevando en sus manos un enorme plato blanco en el que traía una especie de carne asada con una salsa encima, adornada al lado con unas hojas de alguna hierba. La dejó sobre la mesa y me miró.

- Siéntate… yo traigo el resto – me indicó la silla a la izquierda de Sasuke.

Esa fue la primera advertencia de la noche. Era raro que ella, una mujer que se deleitaba con la cocina de papá o con su bolsillo en caros restaurantes, fuera tan servicial, cuando desde que papá no estaba no había sido capaz de lavar un solo plato. Cocinaba, sí, pero a medida que empecé a deleitarme con sus "suculentos" platos, comencé de apoco a tomarle harto cariño al arroz, los tallarines con salsa y al casino de la universidad. Sería sínica si dijera que ahí empecé a querer también la comida rápida, porque desde que tengo uso de razón que la amo. Gracias a Dios la señora Hiyori viene una vez a la semana y ayuda bastante con todo lo que es aseo, y además está Alicia, que es el nombre que le doy a la máquina lavadora, porque claramente es un integrante demasiado fundamental en ésta casa.

Me senté, tal como ella me había dicho, al lado izquierdo de ese tipo. Por supuesto, no lo miré. Me serví un poco de jugo ¿natural? Tomé un sorbo para comprobarlo… ¡mierda! Sí, era jugo natural. Nuevamente sentí la segunda advertencia. Mi mal genio pasó a preocupación, la cual se agudizó cuando vi a mi madre entrar con una bandeja con fuentes: una tenía papas a la crema y las otras dos, ensaladas, al parecer, había cocinado todo ella, había puesto la mesa y peor aún, se había esmerado en hacerlo. Divagué un momento para buscar alguna explicación que me satisficiera, pero encontré ninguna que involucrara a ese tipo metido ahí, en el comedor de mi casa, compartiendo mi mesa y peor aún, bajo la mirada de mi madre. No podía ser el fin del mundo, estamos en el 2010 y según esa película sobreactuada que vi hace poco, se supone que termina el 2014.

Mamá se sentó a la derecha de él y le pasó la botella de vino. Prácticamente sin ningún esfuerzo, destapó el corcho y le sirvió y mamá comenzó a ¿servirle? Me sentía más perdida que el papá de nemo buscándolo por el océano y lo peor es que estaba sola allí sin que nadie me explicara nada. Estaba a punto de clamar por una explicación cuando vi que Sasuke levantó su copa y mi madre, imitó su gesto. Yo simplemente me quedé mirando, no tenía nada por lo que brindar.

- ¡Salud! – dijo mi madre entusiasmada – debes brindar con nosotros Sakura.

…l bebió de su copa, sin esperar que yo lo hiciera de la mía. Probablemente no le importaba, por lo que mamá imitó el gesto. Estaba… no sé como describirlo, sólo alce la voz y miré a mi madre con los ojos llenos de ira.

- ¿Me puedes decir que mierda pasa? ¿qué hace éste aquí? – le solté enojada.

- No creo que sea una forma adecuada de dirigirte a tu madre, Sakura – dijo Sasuke despreocupado.

- ¿Y a ti quien te preguntó? – le miré encolerizada – mejor dicho ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿no deberías estar fastidiando a alguien en el hospital o algo así?

Nuevamente vi su risa torcida.

- ¡¿Qué te parece tan divertido?! – estaba tan molesta.

- ¡Sakura! – me interrumpió mi madre – deja de comportarte como una niña y escucha… Sasuke… - nuevamente sonrió.

¿Porqué mierda sonreía tanto? Esa sonrisa, fue la tercera advertencia y estaba a segundos, de convertirse en la letal.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? – traté de ser más educada, nunca he sido buena controlando las palabras.

- Sasuke y yo… - continuó mirándome, ese comienzo me había revuelto el estómago… "Sasuke y yo", no sonaba bien – nos conocimos hace 3 semanas y llevamos 2 semanas saliendo, sé que te puede parecer algo extraño, pero…

Aquello, fue como caerme de un quinto piso. Era la guinda de la torta a todo esto. La interrumpí antes que terminara de contarme su novela de amor.

- ¡Qué va, mamá! ¡¿extraño?! – mi voz estaba cargada de ironía - ¡¿porqué me iba a parecer extraño?! – bebí mi copa de jugo y la llene de vino – tan sólo le sacas 14 años, casi la edad que tenía cuando papá murió, pero supongo que no es una cifra que manejes o recuerdes mucho ¿no? – reí - ¡inadecuado! Esa quizás sería la palabra pero no sé si cabe por la diferencia de edad que tienen o por el hecho de ¡qué es mi docente a cargo!

- ¡Sakura! - dijo mi madre, su rostro era de fastidio – eres igual de egoísta que tu padre, eres tan igual a él.

- Y agradezco tanto eso mamá… pero vamos ¡no nos pongamos melancólicos! – tomé mi copa, me levanté de la silla y la alcé mirando fijamente a mi madre - ¡salud por Sasuke y tú… hacen tan linda pareja!

Me bebí la copa de un solo trago dejando la mirada fija en Sasuke quien no decía palabra alguna. Pensé algunos segundos que analizaba mi comportamiento, pero claramente no le importaba, a un hombre de su tipo no le importaba nada.

- Buenas noches… que disfruten la velada, yo tengo turno mañana – les sonreí forzadamente – bye bye.

Salí del comedor, tratando de tener algo de compostura, pero después de todo lo que dije probablemente no era fácil. Subí las escaleras y todo me daba vueltas, la verdad había sido un impacto fuerte, hasta el hambre se me había quitado.

Cuando entré a mi habitación, me saqué la ropa y la tiré al suelo, para ponerme mi camisola a tiras y después, prácticamente me lancé sobre la cama. Sentía el cuerpo pesado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando al mundo? Yo sé que a mamá no le gusta estar sola, pero algo bien distinto es que la acompañe el tipo que hoy me hizo la vida imposible, que es mi jefe prácticamente y que para peor tiene 3 años más que yo. Agradecí por algunos minutos, no haber tenido un hermano, porque ahí si que la habría jodido en grande, o quizás, si lo hubiese tenido, habría sido más ubicada con su vida de viuda en general.

No tenía en ese minuto bien claro que me jodía más, si mi madre o ese tipo. Nunca me habían gustado las "visitas" de mamá, pero tenía el presentimiento de que ésta vez era distinto, que ésta vez sí podía ir en serio, que se esmerara tanto me asustaba. No soy quien para juzgar que rehaga su vida, pero me gustaría que fuera por último algo más definitivo y no anduviese como picaflor buscando al adecuado, y menos si éste es unos buenos años menor que ella… y ¡menos todavía si era ese tipo! Recordé, con total pesar y fastidio, mi ilusión de no verle fuera del hospital… ¡que mierda! ¿y si se venía a instalar a la casa? ¡Joder, no! Ahí sí que me mato. Probablemente, si el resto se enteraba, me molestarían de por vida. Más de alguna vez me peleé con alguna chica que hacía algún irónico comentario sobre mi madre, y por muy cierto que fuera, es mi madre y tengo que defenderla… pero ¿esto? ¿cómo lo iba a defender?, y a ¿Sasuke? ¿le iba a tener que decir tío? Me reí, entre nerviosa y abrumada por tanta estupidez.

Cerré los ojos, rogando que cuando despertara todo fuera una mala broma de mi madre con ese idiota para joderme bien jodida, pero el cansancio hizo el resto… y me dormí.

* * *

Unas extrañas risotadas y unos molestos sonidos perturbaron mi aliviador descanso. Abrí los ojos, somnolienta, y miré la hora. Eran las 3 de la madrugada… ¿quién mierda podría estar riéndose a esta hora un lunes por la noche? ¿qué la gente no trabaja los martes? Me puse la almohada y recordé mi actual situación, que me cayó como un muro de cemento. Nuevamente las risas se hicieron presentes y yo tenía claro lo que estaba ocurriendo, la cama de mi madre sonaba como condenada ¡estoy tan…. enojada! Mi madre y su novio veinteañero probablemente estaban jugueteando. Traté, con todos mis esfuerzos, de conciliar el sueño, pero no hubo respuesta. Recordé que papá, cuando pequeña, me hacía una leche caliente en la noche y le ponía unas hierbas y eso me ayudaba a dormir cuando me costaba, así que me levanté a la cocina en búsqueda de mi receta medicinal para encontrar a Morfeo. Abrí la puerta, sin ninguna consideración y las escaleras las bajé de igual forma, con un compás militar bien marcado, total… no sé qué respeto podría tener por los que "estaban durmiendo".

Abrí la blanca puerta de mi cocina y fui directamente al refrigerador en busca de leche. Me serví un poco en una taza y la metí dentro del microondas, mientras buscaba en la alacena las hierbas de papá. Creo que revolví bastante, pero no las encontré por ninguna parte… ¡genial! Lo que me faltaba, que mamá las hubiera tirado.

- ¡Joder! – dije enojada.

- ¿Sigues con mal humor? – esa voz… tan ronca y fastidiosa.

Me giré y lo que vi me dejó la verdad algo boquiabierta. Sasuke, mi jefe de clínica, el que me había fastidiado el día y quizás la vida, y que se estaba encargando de mi madre, estaba parado frente a mi, afirmado en la puerta con la media sonrisa y llevaba puesto tan sólo unos bóxers negros apretados. Me sonrojé de inmediato y creo que hasta sudé. Se adentró en la cocina, como si nada pasara. Tenía la vista hacia el lado, y yo, fija en su abdomen marcado en el que cada músculo hacía una especie de compas totalmente sincronizado con el resto. Me fijé además, que el hueso de la cadera, se le marcaba y eso era algo bastante raro en un hombre de los que circulaban por mi vida diaria. Llegó hasta el refrigerador y se agachó. Inevitablemente le miré el trasero: redondo y parecía duro ¡Mierda! Me sonrojé de nuevo.

¡Despierta estúpida, despierta! Me reté a mi misma y caminé hacia el microondas para sacar mi leche y meterme debajo de las sábanas para de alguna forma despabilarme. Me sentía como una estúpida.

- ¿Problemas para dormir? – me preguntó despreocupado afirmado en el refrigerador, mientras bebía un vaso de jugo.

Odié que hiciera como si no hubiese pasado nada, casi que su presencia semidesnudo en mi casa fuese algo del diario vivir, pero ponerme a discutir, sería dar mi brazo a torcer y dejar que evidenciara mi fastidio con todo.

- No… - puse ironía en mi voz, tratando de sonar convincente para que no sospechara mi reciente reacción – me gusta deambular a las 3 de la madrugada… - sonreí irónica nuevamente.

- Ahora entiendo porqué siempre llegas tarde – apareció su sonrisa torcida – ponle algo de orégano a eso y te quedarás dormida.

Salió de la cocina pasando por mi lado. Era extraño, su cuerpo tenía un olor único, casi absorbente.

- ¡Hey! – me giré para ver que quería, tenía el semblante serio – lindo pijama Haruno – nuevamente apareció esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me molestaba.

Desapareció y miré lo que traía puesto: mi pijama a tiras de Mickey… ¡joder! Al menos me podría haber puesto el de rayas para verme más madura o algo, seguro que me molestaba con esto algún día. Fui a la alacena y saqué orégano y lo puse en la leche, total, no tenía nada que perder y si funcionaba mañana quizás andaría de mejor humor.

Apagué las luces y fui hasta mi habitación. Me senté en la cama y bebí mi taza rápido, para luego acostarme y cerrar los ojos, no sin antes mirar el reloj: 3 con 35 minutos. Lo último que recuerdo después de ver la hora fue mi último "filosófico" pensamiento: "Un padre no tiene ese cuerpo, un hermano tampoco y un jefe no creo… ¡joder!"


	5. Jiraya, el sabio

Abrí los ojos con pesar ante el molesto sonido de mi alarma, al parecer había caído como un bebé. Tomé una rápida ducha para no atrasarme y salir rápidamente al hospital. Bajé las escaleras apresuradamente y fui a la cocina a hacerme un pan tostado y prepararme vaso de leche. Ahí estaba él, sentado en la cocina terminando su desayuno. No reparó siquiera en mirarme y la verdad no tenía ganas de comenzar mal mi día, así opté por saludarlo. No soy tan estúpida para hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva con todo esto, pero hoy me espera un día más que largo y no quiero comenzar con el pie izquierdo.

- Hola – saludé mientras ponía el pan en la tostadora.

- Parece que sí dormiste bien – me respondió.

- Creo que si – saqué la mantequilla y la leche del refrigerador, sirviéndome un vaso de ésta última – supongo que te debería dar las gracias, pero la verdad es que no lo haré… después de todo creo que sabes por qué desperté ¿no? – traté, juro que traté.

- ¿Eh? – él me miró con una cara como que no entendía a lo que me refería. Sínico…

Opté por ignorarlo y comer a toda velocidad. El salió de la cocina y fue a su auto, yo por mi parte subí las escaleras y miré mi reloj… 8:15… ¡mierda! No quería llegar tarde de nuevo. Me lavé los dientes a toda velocidad y bajé las escaleras, abriendo la puerta de entrada tan bruscamente como un huracán y lo ví, sentado en su porsche con el motor aún encendido. Abrió la ventana y me habló con tono desinteresado, casi ausente.

- ¿Te subes o quieres volver a quedarte sin paciente? – sus ojos negros me miraban fijamente y su sonrisa torcida se hacía presente.

No podía permitirme perder otro día, así que contra toda mi voluntad, me subí al asiento copiloto de aquel vehículo, que apenas cerré la puerta, arrancó a toda velocidad. Traía una música puesta a un volumen moderado y lo más extraño era que la canción era bastante conocida para mi, de hecho era una de mis favoritas. Él no decía nada y por más que me desagradara, sentía esa estúpida necesidad de que debía decir algo.

- ¿Te gusta Kings of Leon? – mire por la ventana, si no me contestaba, no quería ver su cara.

- Si… - soltó con un tono quizás cortante o quizás simplemente no tenía otro.

- Ahhh – que respuesta más imbécil.

Nuevamente otro incómodo silencio. En el camino, ninguno pronunció más palabras y a mi lo buena persona se me pasó, ya había dado mi primer intento y no estaba dispuesta a tranzar más.

Al llegar al hospital, parecía recuperar totalmente su actitud de un maldito desgraciado, pues ni siquiera me esperó y bajó rápidamente. Yo, salí a toda velocidad en dirección al baño a cambiarme, para luego llegar a la central a pedir la ficha de mi nuevo paciente. Estaba entusiasmada, así que imagínense mi cara cuando recibí la ficha. Había decidido, a penas llegué, inscribir ésta noche para hacer turno, ya que no quería volver a mi casa-realidad y la mejor manera de huir disimuladamente de aquello, era trabajando. Caminé, con entusiasmo pero a la vez algo de pesar, hacia la habitación número 398 del ala oeste del hospital, para conocer a mi paciente. Cuando estuve frente a la puerta, di un leve suspiro y toqué, para posteriormente a escuchar de una voz algo madura un "pase", girar el picaporte y entrar a la habitación. En su interior, había un hombre, de unos 58 o 60 años, de cabello blanco y sonrisa bastante amable. Su contextura no era delgada, sino más bien maciza, y parecía tener un gusto bastante particular de lectura.

- Buenos días señor Ya… - dije parándome frente a él, pero su amable y alegre voz me interrumpió.

- Jiraya, nada de formalidades ¿señorita…? – hizo un gesto con los ojos, tratando de leer mi delantal, pero el color del bordado no se lo iba a facilitar, así que lo ayudé.

- Haruno… Soy Sakura Haruno y seré su doctora – sonreí.

- ¡Vaya suerte! Yo que pensaba que por llegar más tarde me darían quizás que cosa, pero veo que me ha tocado la chica más linda del hospital.

La verdad, en otra situación quizás habría pensado que era un viejo degenerado, pero el hombre me había agradado. Sus comentarios eran amables y carecían del algún doble sentido que me pudiera incomodar. Era lúdico y si había algo que requería con urgencia, era eso, una inyección de felicidad directa a la vena.

Estuve durante largo tiempo con él, hablando sobre la vida y otros temas varios, mientras realizaba su examen y ficha de ingreso. Jiraya, tenía 59 años cumplidos hace 3 semanas. Era viudo y tenía un solo hijo, el cual estaba casado y vivía en el extranjero, razón por la cual, lo veía tan solo una vez al año. Había llegado a éste hospital, pues Sarutobi era su amigo desde hace muchos años, así que cuando supo que se encontraba aquí, no dudo en venir. Humanamente hablando, se notaba a leguas que tenía un gran corazón, pero funcionalmente, tenía síntomas de que no le estaba funcionando tan bien. Me quedé allí, escuchando una de las tantas historias que tenía para mi, mientras aprovechaba de avanzar en el informe que me había requerido el verdugo Uchiha, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y vi sus negros ojos entrar a la habitación. Cuando lo ví, me sonrojé un poco, creo que por la traición de mi subconciente que me había traído de vuelta las imágenes de Sasuke en ropa interior. Solté involuntariamente una pequeña risita nerviosa. Sasuke, mantuvo la mirada fija hacia mi y luego se dirigió al hombre.

- Buenos días señor Genji… - lo saludó - ¿cómo se ha sentido?

- Mejor gracias a ésta señorita – me dirigió una sonrisa, la cual yo por supuesto, yo devolví.

- Haruno… - llamó con su ronca voz, mientras ojeaba la ficha que yo había confeccionado - ¿algún diagnóstico presuntivo?

- Estenosis aórtica – respondí mirando a Jiraya que me miraba con atención.

- Bien… - hizo una especie de raya en mi ficha – bien… ¿signos y síntomas?

- Dolor en el tórax, fatiga frecuente, palpitaciones y ha tenido ésta semana frecuentes desmayos … - Jiraya dio un aplauso, como signo de aprobación a mis respuestas, probablemente no entendía nada de lo que decía, pero estaba complacido al parecer conmigo, lo cual me agradó y me alegró bastante.

- ¿Vas a solicitar algún examen complementario? – al fin me dará la posibilidad de responder esa respuesta, sonreí.

- Ordenaré un electrocardiograma y una radiografía de tórax, para descartar alguna otra posible afección y ver además si presenta calcificaciones de la válvula.

- Bien… ¿recomendarías realizar tratamiento o sólo monitoreo?

- Creo que sería bueno realizar cirugía – respondí, ante lo cual hizo otra raya en mi hoja. Me llamó la atención no observar su sonrisa torcida, más bien parecía estar pensando en otra cosa.

- Bien… - soltó el lápiz y me entregó la tabla con la ficha – espero los resultados de los exámenes – luego de dirigió a Jiraya – la doctora le realizará unos exámenes y de acuerdo a los resultados que obtengamos, veremos si cabe la necesidad de realizar alguno extra… ¿tiene algún tipo de seguro? – le preguntó.

- Sí… - respondió Jiraya algo ¿aburrido?

- Pues bien, sería bueno que se comunique con ellos para ver el tema de la cirugía – le dio un apretón de manos – nos veremos más tarde, vendré a chequear los exámenes – se volvió hacia mi – me informas cuando esté todo listo Sakura.

- Sí – respondí como un robot.

Me había llamado la atención que no tratara de torturarme de forma tan constante. Quizás yo era demasiado exagerada y el era menos bestia de lo que parecía, o quizás no. Me volví hacia Jiraya, quien me miraba atento con ojos llenos de expectación.

- No te quitó los ojos de encima – soltó de repente.

No sé porque estúpida razón, me sonrojé. Ya iban dos veces en un día… ¡que estupidez!

- Eso es… - tragué saliva – porque le encanta joderme o porque – miré el suelo – le recuerdo a mi madre.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver ella en esto? – estaba interesado al parecer. Quizás no era un tema para comentar, pero sentí una extraña confianza que hizo que mi lengua articulara las palabras sin dejar que mi cerebro impidiera la acción.

- Están saliendo… - resoplé.

- ¿De novios? ¿Ellos? – abrió los ojos como plato.

- No sé si novios, pero de que salen… salen – me senté en la camilla al lado de él.

- Parece no agradarte mucho la idea… - se mantuvo en silencio algunos segundos - ¿hace cuánto que sale con ella?

- Mmmm… poco, unas 2 semanas según ella – observé la ficha y la verdad, quería terminar el tema - ¿vamos a hacerle el electro? – pregunté.

Jiraya me observó y luego volvió a entregarme su cálida sonrisa.

- Vamos… - se echó hacia atrás.

Tomé la camilla y me dirigí hacia la sala donde realizábamos el examen, que tal como lo había esperado, me mostró los resultados pertinentes. Posteriormente, al tomarle la radiografía de tórax, pude evidenciar las calcificaciones que pretendía encontrar.

- ¡Diablos! – resoplé.

Por un lado, era genial haber acertado, me hacía sentir conforme, pero por otro, no quería que mi paciente necesitara esa cirugía. Sabía los riesgos, consecuencias y complicaciones, y parecía de tan buen corazón, que eran injusto que hubiese que arreglárselo, para que siguiera con vida.

Lo llevé nuevamente a su habitación y luego de llamar a la enfermera para que le trajera su comida, me fui a la cafetería, para juntarme con Hinata e Ino, a almorzar.

Las chicas, me esperaban sentadas cotorreando como unos loros, con las bandejas sobre la mesa. Al parecer, estaban tan hambrientas como yo. Hinata, al contrario de ayer, parecía más animada lo cual me alegró. Caminé hacia ellas y, cuando me vieron, se rieron y esperaron a que me sentara para seguir con la conversación. El tema del cual hablaban, era bastante obvio, sobre todo tratándose de Ino.

- Insisto, si Nara fuera más activo o se despabilara un poco… yo le haría los puntos – concluyó la rubia.

Estaba algo colgada de la conversación, así que saqué mi netbook y la ficha de Jiraya, para pasar en limpio mi informe. Ino detuvo su lengua al instante.

- ¿Qué haces Saku? – puso su mano sobre la cabeza haciendo un signo de negación - ¿qué paso con eso de "nada de estudio" durante el almuerzo?

- Quizás tiene que hacerlo – dijo Hinata en mi defensa. Las miré, con algo de cansancio, por la razón de mi ruptura a la regla que habíamos impartido hace años.

- Es el informe que le tengo que hacer al idiota de Sasuke – hablé mientras retomaba el teclado con rapidez.

- Ten mi almuerzo – ofreció Hinata su bandeja. Hina era tan buena, insisto, no merecía que sus padres fueran tan severos con ella – yo voy por otra bandeja.

- Toma… - le pasé dinero – y gracias – le sonreí.

- A propósito de informe ¡mira! – dijo Ino con voz baja mirando levemente hacia la entrada de la cafetería.

Miré y ahí estaba, Sasuke Uchiha, acompañado de otro doctor, que si mal no recuerdo se apellidaba Uzumaki, mientras detrás de ellos, entraba uno que no recordaba el apellido, sólo sabía que era compuesto. Devolví la mirada a mi netbook y seguí escribiendo, sin prestarle atención a las miradas de Ino hacia él.

- Lo encuentro tan sexy… - suspiró Ino – aunque me rete.

- ¿A quién? – continué tecleando.

- A Sasuke… - detuve mi tecleado – digo, el rubio no está mal, pero se ve bonachón, y el colorín me da crispas, y sé que es algo severo, pero… - suspiró – juro que me encanta.

- Ino… es un idiota de primera – tomé el vaso de jugo y comencé a beber.

- Sí, pero creo que Karin lo vio en el vestidor y dice que tiene un cuerpaaazo… ufff, creo que se ejercita… tiene el abdomen marcado Saku – desvié la mirada levemente hacia él y me estaba mirando. Quité la vista rápidamente y volví hacia Ino.

- No creo que sea para tanto… - traté de que sonara real, pero claramente no lo era. Volví a tomar un sorbo de mi vaso.

- Maldita perra afortunada que salga con él – mi rubia amiga golpeó la mesa súbitamente con molestia.

Sus palabras hicieron que me atragantara y tosí muy fuerte. Creo que toda la cafetería me hoyó pues se estableció un silencio de unos cuantos segundos en el lugar. No quise ni mirar en dirección al trío de doctores, que en aquel momento estaban haciendo la fila de la comida.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ino insidiosa.

- Nada… ¿por qué iba a pasar algo? – me puse algo nerviosa y no sólo eso, no quería reconocer que la "perra afortunada" era mi propia madre.

La rubia rápidamente estiró sus manos hacia mi, tomó mi netbook y lo sostuvo como rehén.

- Dilo o no te dejo terminar… - ¡maldita Ino! ¿porqué tenía que ser tan insistente?

La miré con desagrado y finalmente me rendí. Necesitaba mi computador y sabía que no podía contra ella.

- Júrame que no le dirás a nadie… - clavé mis pupilas en sus azules ojos.

- Palabra de Yamanaka – levanto su mano derecha a modo de juramento.

- Mi mamá está saliendo con él – me eché hacia atrás en el asiento.

- ¿Con quién? – preguntó curiosa.

Genial, justo ahí se le ocurría ponerse lenta de comprensión.

- Con Sasuke… - dije cerciorándome que nadie estuviera mirando o escuchando nuestra conversación. Estaba algo paranoica.

- ¡Me estás jodien..! – un fuerte sonido hizo que levantáramos nuestras cabezas hacia la fila e interrumpiéramos la conversación.

Hinata había tropezado al parecer y había caído al suelo, con la bandeja de almuerzo y todo su contenido. ¡Mierda! Corrí hacia ella junto a Ino y la ayudamos a levantarse. Estaba roja como un tomate y con la cara llena de vergüenza.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntamos al unísono. Mi amiga asintió.

Ví a un chico de rubios cabellos y ojos tan o más azules que los de Ino, agacharse a la altura de Hinata y ofrecerle su mano. Las mejillas de mi amiga, se pusieron aún más rojas, si es que eso era posible.

- No te preocupes… - soltó el chico despreocupado – a todos nos ha pasado.

Le ofreció una sonrisa y mi amiga se mantuvo estática, como una estatua de mármol. Ino sonrió y habló.

- Ella es Hinata Hyuga… - indicó a la aludida – yo soy Ino Yamanaka y ella es Sakura Haruno.

- Yo soy el doctor Uzumaki… pero díganme Naruto… odio las formalidades – mi amiga le sonrió y él parpadeó unos segundos, como haciendo un flash back a lo dicho por Ino, para luego dirigirme una curiosa mirada - ¿dijsite Haruno? – preguntó a Ino.

- Sí, soy Sakura Haruno – le respondí.

Genial, otra persona más que debía estar al tanto de mi penosa situación.

- Gracias por la ayuda – tomé del brazo a Hinata – vamos Ino.

Él me siguió mirando curioso y volvió a la fila junto a sus dos acompañantes. Pude sentir la mirada de Sasuke sobre mi espalda, pero la sensación no tardó demasiado en desaparecer.

Le entregué a Hinata la mitad de mi almuerzo, pues no había tiempo de hacer la fila nuevamente, así que la media hora restante, me entregué con ganas a terminar el maldito informe.

La tarde pasó bastante rápido. Luego de despedirme de mis amigas, volví a la habitación de Jiraya, el cual se encontraba durmiendo. Se veía relajado, así que parecía totalmente innecesario despertarlo para confirmarle un diagnóstico y un procedimiento que estaba más que claro, debíamos hacer. Esa tarde, además de monitorear a Jiraya, estuve en el área de urgencias, la cual fue bastante entretenida. Tuve el placer bastante personal, y recalco personal porque para el paciente debe haber sido todo lo contrario, de ver una traqueotomía en vivo y en directo en tan sólo 2 segundos. También pude ver un paciente con una especie de alambre de acero incrustado en su abdomen, por lo que fue llevado a cirugía y yo, por supuesto, me colé. El médico a cargo era, obviamente, él. Cuando estaba en el hospital, y sobre todo en el quirófano, Sasuke parecía tan pero tan seguro de lo que hacía, que a veces sentía envidia.

Finalmente volví donde Jiraya, que había despertado y se encontraba con una bandeja tomando un té y viendo el Victoria Secret Fashion Show, o sea, mujeres en ropa interior. Reí para mis adentros.

- Lo veo de mejor ánimo – le sonreí.

- Sakura, que bien que llegaste ¿cómo salieron mis exámenes? ¿me muero o sigo por aquí? – parecía tan relajado al respecto, que de cierta forma era admirable.

- Necesita cirugía, pero créame que no permitiré que deje de estarlo – tomé mi tabla y terminé los últimos detalles de mi informe.

En eso, entró Sasuke, de forma algo violenta y pasó directamente hacia Jiraya.

- ¿Le informó la doctora? – estaba algo molesto.

- ¿Sobre…? – preguntó Jiraya.

Sasuke se giró hacia mi, con cara de enojo y comenzó a hablar.

- ¡Por Dios Haruno! ¡¿Aún no informas al paciente?!

Genial, había tenido un mal rato y la estaba cargando conmigo.

- Estaba descansando y le pedí a la señorita que volviese más tarde ¿eso le hace un problema? Pues a mi no – habló fuerte y firme mi salvador paciente.

- Hmp… - fue todo lo que dijo.

Luego me pidió la ficha y se despidió de Jiraya para salir de la habitación.

- A éste le falta algo – soltó.

- Mmm… ¿una vida portátil? – me reí.

- No… - dijo serio – tiene cara de amargado… necesita que le den "algo" – su semblante de seriedad tomó algo de picardía y comprendí al instante a lo que se refería.

- Pues ese "algo"… - me sorprendí de estar comentando la vida sexual de aquel tipo - … creo que se lo dio mi madre anoche… - mi estómago se revolvió y a la vez me impactó la facilidad con la que podía hablar con Jiraya.

- Te lo digo… - me miró con su amplia sonrisa – y yo sí que lo sé… - luego volvió la mirada a la puerta - le falta hace bastante… ningún hombre anda con esa cara de amargura cuando ha tenido una buena…

- ¡Buenas noches! – le interrumpí y él soltó una carcajada enorme.

- Tú misma lo has dicho ¡una buena noche! – se tomaba la panza de tanto reír.

No sé porque, pero sus palabras de cierta forma me aliviaban. No sabía si era verdad o si lo decía para tranquilizar mi pesado estado de ánimo respecto a la situación, pero sentí que mi cerebro soltaba algo de la presión que había acumulado durante toda la noche anterior y el día que estaba pasando.

Salí de la habitación, en búsqueda de algo para comer en la cafetería y pude divisar en un pasillo al pelinegro. No sé porque las palabras de Ino volvieron a mi memoria, lo cual me puso algo nerviosa. Avancé calmadamente y cuando estuve a su lado le hablé con tono de indiferencia.

- ¿El informe se lo envío a su mail o quiere que lo traiga impreso? – pregunté.

- ¿No lo tienes aquí? – puso sus dedos a nivel del nacimiento de la nariz, haciendo presión.

- No… - saqué una moneda de mi bolsillo y la introduje en el dispensador de comida. Marqué el código para un paquete de papas.

- ¿No puedes ir a imprimirlo y traerlo? – mantenía su postura, ignorando mi acto de hambruna.

- No iré a casa doctor – solté molesta. Al parecer, mi respuesta había llamado su atención.

- Deja de decirme "usted"… - clavó su penetrante mirada sobre mi – es una formalidad sínica ¿no crees? – al parecer su mal humor salía a flote… quizás Jiraya era más sabio de lo que yo creía.

- Como digas… - abrí un paquete de papas que había comprado recién y comencé a comer – entonces te lo envío.

- Hmp… - fue su "rápida" respuesta, luego miró mis papas - si comes porquerías te quedarás sin hambre para la cena y Sakumo se cabreará - ¡idiota! ¿porqué mierda me hablaba como si fuera mi padre?

- Y que importa… de todas formas, no cocinan para mi… - solté con algo de rencor.

- Hoy no iré a cenar, así que anda para que no dejes a tu madre… - lo interrumpí.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Piensas dejar a mi madre plantada con la cena?

- No… tengo que supervisar el turno de noche - ¡mierda! ¿era una broma? – así que tendrás el agrado de degustar su mano en la cocina – no sé si había sido mi imaginación pero había algo de ironía en su voz.

- No creo… - mi voz era algo apagada.

- Como quieras… no es mi asunto – comenzó a ojear una planilla y habló para si mismo en voz alta – veamos… el turno de noche hoy es para… Inusuka, Nara, Miyasawa, Yamanaka, Aburame y ¿Haruno? – nuevamente esa sonrisa torcida.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas haber elegido otro día, porque al parecer, hoy tampoco iba a descansar, pero no por pasar la noche en vela precisamente.


	6. Turno agotador

Me paré en la escalera frente al hall y observé algunos minutos lo que tenía frente a mí: era como una especie de ciudad de hormigas trabajando ardua y laboriosamente.

- Y yo que creí que esto iba a ser más tranquilo y podría dormir un poquito – suspiré.

Miré mi reloj y eran las 2 con 40 de la madrugada. Di un largo y tendido bostezo, para volver a la sala a seguir con mis labores. Había decidido ir a las 3 y media a echarle un vistazo a Jiraya, para luego continuar con todo. Tenía algo de sueño, pero no lo suficiente como para ir a recostarme un rato. Ino, por el contrario, a las 2 había decidido ir a tomarse una pequeña siesta, pues casi había tropezado con un carro de insumos y es que la verdad mi amiga sin alcohol cuesta que pase activamente la 1 de la madrugada.

Fui al mesón y me entregaron algunos pacientes que debía revisar, así que tomé el alto de papeles y me encaminé a las habitaciones pertinentes. Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras me crucé con Shino, el cual parecía bastante apurado y algo ocupado, así que seguí mi camino. Me caía bien, pero era bien raro a mi parecer.

Entré en la primera habitación a chequear a un paciente que se entraba profundamente dormido, posterior a la extracción de un tumor de médula ósea, a nivel de la 3º vértebra lumbar. Revisé sus papeles y verifiqué que todo estuviese en orden. Posterior a él, vinieron 4 chequeos más, que gracias a Dios estaban todos en perfecto estado. Estaba de muy buen humor, pues me había mantenido bastante ocupada y además no me había cruzado con el imbécil que mi madre había adoptado por novio. Iba cerrando la puerta de la habitación, cuando mi nombre me detuvo.

- ¡Sakura! – me giré para devolverle un saludo al portador de aquella voz.

- ¡Kiba! – grité.

- ¿Cómo va la ronda? – se afirmó en la pared y frotó sus ojos – yo la verdad estoy muerto – bebió un gran sorbo de el vaso humeante que portaba en su mano derecha. Me reí y bostecé - ¿quieres un poco? – me ofreció el vaso.

- La verdad… sí – acepté su vaso con una sonrisa y me afirmé a su lado.

- Pareces exhausta… pero a la vez atenta – dijo entusiasmado - ¿por qué no te echas una siesta? Yo te voy a despertar – me pasó un brazo por sobre mi hombro derecho, como siempre lo hacía cuando me veía cansada, pues éramos buenos amigos, quizás no los mejores, pero nos llevábamos muy bien.

- Quizás sí debería – sonreí, depositando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Posé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y luego

- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? – lo observé con una especie de signo de interrogación en todo mi rostro – las calificaciones son por el desempeño en la clínica, no la capacidad de andar jugueteando con tus compañeros.

Suficiente. Estaba a punto de contestarle con la fuerza de un huracán, cuando un pitido en su localizador comenzó a sonar y salió a toda velocidad, dejándome parada en el pasillo, con las palabras en la punta de la lengua y la ira a flor de piel.

- ¡Imbécil! – dije alto por el pasillo, pero dudo que me haya escuchado.

- Estoy de acuerdo… - dijo Kiba poniéndose a mi altura - … pero debo reconocer que es un Dios con el bisturí.

Le miré extrañada, ese tipo de comentarios no eran comunes de la boca de mi amigo, al contrario, siempre buscaba el punto muerto o algún detalle que sacar en cara. Solté una especie de sonido con mis labios.

- No exageres… - lo miré incrédula – tiene tan solo 3 años más que nosotros…

- ¿Has visto su curriculum? – me preguntó con cara de asombro a lo cual yo respondí negando con mi cabeza y el relajó su frente – deberías hacerlo… es increíble…

- Pues… ¡me vale! – levanté los brazos – es un idiota de primera.

Miré el techo cancinamente, y luego me dirigí a Kiba, tratando de parecer más dulce, aunque supongo que fue en vano, ya tenía cara de fastidiada. Posteriormente me despedí de él y continué con mis labores abnegadamente y, de forma inconsciente, evitando o tomando especial precaución de no volverle a ver la cara al idiota de Sasuke.

Me encontraba cambiándole el vendaje a uno de los pacientes de urgencia, cuando me dirigí a la cafetería en búsqueda de algo de cafeína. Allí, sentado a un costado de un mesón, con los brazos afirmados al frente, mientras leía una revista, se encontraba la segunda persona con la que no quería encontrarme aquella noche. Al verme, levantó la mirada y cerró la revista. Debo haberme visto bastante estúpida, parada frente a él, sin articular ninguna palabra y mirándolo con cara de idiota… ¡mierda! Me dirigí, algo torpe hacia la máquina y busqué en mis bolsillos un par de monedas para insertar en el agujero de la máquina y obtener mi capuccino bien rápido, y salir volando de allí. Introduje rápidamente la primera moneda y fue aceptada de inmediato, para luego seguir con la segunda, pero la máquina de mierda me la devolvía. Traté nuevamente, pero fue inútil.

- ¡Estúpida máquina! – dije con tono bajito, lo suficiente para que él no me oyera.

Luego de mi descargo contra aquel artefacto, pude observar la clara piel de su mano estirarse hacia el agujero con una moneda, para luego introducirla. Como era de esperarse, la máquina aceptó su dinero enseguida… ¡máquina de mierda! No quise levantar la cabeza hacia él de inmediato, así que presioné el botón que decía "_capuccino_", lo cual fue seguido por la salida del vaso y posterior preparado automático.

- Gracias – solté rápidamente, para luego comenzar a golpear el suelo de forma impaciente con mi pie derecho.

- De nada- traté de ser amable, pero a la vez cortante.

Escuché el sonido final de la maquinita, seguida por un pitido que daba aviso de que mi bebida estaba lista. Introduje mi mano, para abrir la puertecilla de plástico y así sacar mi capuccino. Bebí el primer sorbo, algo apresurada y quizás nerviosa por su cercanía, y como era de esperarse, me quemé la lengua.

- ¡Auch! Está caliente – dije más para mi misma que para él.

- Siempre te ocurre lo mismo… - rio – eres algo impaciente.

- Lo sé… - revolví mi café con una cucharita transparente - … pero tenía sed.

Nos mantuvimos estáticos, el uno frente al otro sin decir nada. Soplé la superficie de mi bebida y luego me senté sobre una mesa. Él imitó mi gesto y se sentó en la del frente. No sabía que decir y su mirada fija me comenzaba a incomodar. Comencé a golpear el suelo con mi pie derecho, como señal de espera y a la vez incomodidad. Por algunos momentos pensé en salir a toda prisa, optando por hacerme la loca, pero era justamente eso lo que no quería parecer… una tonta loca, así que opté por reanudar la conversación con un tema neutro y que tuviera poco peso, para que no se pudiese tornar densa, como la última vez.

- ¿Cómo va tu turno? – soplé mi café y bebí un sorbo.

- Mmmm… bien supongo, chequeos y otros, nada grave – parecía tan relajado, despreocupado y no-cansado, que sentí algo de envidia… todo parecía irle tan bien y ¡¿cómo no?! Si probablemente el idiota de Sasuke no se la cargaba con él - ¿y tú como lo llevas?

Fatal, pensé. Estoy agotada y para peor éste imbécil, que sale con mi madre, se le ha dado el hobbie de joderme a penas me encuentra. Desearía cambiarme de hospital o al menos, tomar una jodida siesta que me despejara bien la cabeza… ¡esa podría haber sido mi respuesta!

- De lujo… se me antojó un capuccino y ahora voy para chequear unas altas que van a firmar mañana – mentí descaradamente – creo que me estoy acostumbrando bien a todo esto del hospital y mi paciente de monitoreo, Jiraya, es genial, me ha caído fantástico.

- ¿Qué edad tiene? – vi su ceja levantarse con algo de ¿preocupación?

- Tiene 25 años – mentí, pero la mentira me dibujó una sonrisa.

- Mmmm… - pareció meditar lo que seguía – es bueno llevar una relación amable con el paciente, respetando claro, siempre los límites…

Su comentario había sido absurdo, pero me divirtió. Al parecer, una tontera de esa magnitud había creado un pequeño instante de celos en él y eso me había causado gracia. Lo miré curiosa y continué.

- En fin… me voy a revisarlo… - me levanté de la mesa y caminé triunfante por primera vez, con mi café en mano.

- ¡Espera! – tomó mi muñeca con fuerza, obligándome a voltear en su dirección.

- ¿Qué pasa? – miré su mano sobre mi muñeca y me observó fijamente.

- Tienes cara de cansada… - con la yema de sus dedos acarició mi frente e hizo a un lado unos revoltosos cabellos rosas cortos que cubrían en parte mi piel a ese nivel – deberías descansar un momento.

Se acercó peligrosamente hacia mi y yo, por instinto, di un paso atrás, chocando directamente con una silla que evitó que pudiese seguir retrocediendo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y la distancia entre nuestros rostros comenzó a disminuir. Sentía como mi mano que sostenía el capuccino comenzaba a flaquear y la reacción inesperada de mi cuerpo, hizo que Sai se detuviera.

- ¡Mierda, Sakura! – gritó al momento de sentir el cálido refresco sobre sus ropas clínicas.

Me quedé ahí, estática frente a él, sin decir absolutamente nada. Me podría haber reído, pero no sé porque mi reacción inmediata fue ir por unas servilletas y entregárselas. En ese instante, hizo su aparición, anunciada por una enorme carcajada, mi amiga Ino. Su rostro, mostraba una expresión demasiado divertida para mi gusto, con unos ojos entrecerrados de tanto reír.

- ¿Qué te causa tanta risa? – soltó Sai molesto.

- Lo siento… - dije con voz de arrepentimiento.

- Vale… no es tu culpa – dijo terminando de secar algo su ropa - ¡diablos! Me tendré que ir a cambiar…

- No te pongas grave – dijo Ino, aún con una risa leve –… quizás… hasta te lo merecías un poco ¿no?

Ahí estaba, sin tardar ni 5 minutos, el comentario que Ino había querido hacer probablemente hace meses. Ino me había visto devastada, luego de que él me botara, así que para ella el que se quemara la piel con un café hirviendo, podía ser un signo directo de que el karma si podía existir, aunque para ella probablemente hubiese sido necesario un bidón completo de café sobre el cuerpo de mi ex novio.

Sai, se despidió de mi y pasó por Ino, como si esta no existiese y lo ví desaparecer por la entrada de la cafetería tan rápido como había llegado a ella.

- Sakura… - suspiró Ino volteándose hacia mi, con la mano sobre la frente haciendo un gesto de negación - ¿qué dijimos sobre sucumbir ante el idiota?

Puse un tono de voz solemne, como si de un himno o frase célebre se tratara.

- "No volver a sucumbir como abeja a la miel" – me reí.

- Pues estuve a punto de verte untada en miel… tanto que lo de abeja de quedaba chico, estás a la altura de Pooh… - seguía negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Pooh? – pregunté confundida.

- El oso boba… ese amarillo regordete que come miel todo el… - se detuvo en seco - ¡y no me cambies el tema!

- Lo siento – me había pillado, siempre que tocábamos un tema desagradable, yo trataba de rehuirle.

- No… - su semblante se relajó – yo lo siento, siento tanto que no puedas mandarlo a la mierda… ¡vamos Saku!

- Me mantengo alejada y lo sabes – era mi defensa.

- No es suficiente… te está buscando y ya sabes lo que quiere – su rostro pareció ser dulce – y no siempre vas a tener un vaso de café hirviendo que vele por tu integridad emocional amiga.

- Puedo comprarme uno de esos termitos portátiles… - sonreí – así siempre tendré…

- ¡Saku! – me interrumpió – es en serio… búscate otro o por último oblígate a hacerlo… diviértete con cualquiera, mientras sea sano y lo mantenga a la raya, te juro que te ayudaré.

- Vale… lo entiendo – caminé hacia la salida.

- Ahora… vete a descansar… es una orden – se echó la manga hacia atrás y consultó su reloj – son las 5 de la mañana… ¡wow!

- ¡Mierda! Sí que estoy cansada – di un enorme bostezo y estiré mis brazos lo más que mi cuerpo me lo permitía.

- Tú – me apuntó con el índice – sala de descanso ahora ¡ya!

- Voy… voy… - solté nuevamente un bostezo…

Estaba a punto a dirigirme a la sala de descanso, cuando recordé que me faltaba verificar a mi último paciente. Caminé rápidamente hacia las escaleras y fui a terminar mi faena. 15 minutos más tarde estaba de vuelta en los pasillos con 2 fichas más que me había prácticamente tirado una enfermera, para que revisara.

- Necesito descansar – resoplé – necesito al menos una horita de sueño.

Caminé hacia la habitación del paciente número 15 que había chequeado aquel día, cuando vi la cabellera de Sai y posteriormente su perfil acercarse caminando con la vista fija sobre una tabla.

- ¡Mierda!

Lo miré, pero al parecer, él no se había percatado de mi presencia en aquel momento. Busqué para todos lados y vi mi salvación a la vuelta del pasillo. Una puerta celeste con una manilla, la cual giré apresuradamente.

- ¡Por favor que esté abierta! – rogué mientras la rodeaba con mis manos y la giraba - ¡por favor que lo esté!

El sonido de la puerta me hizo agradecer al cielo o quien fuera que escuchaba mis súplicas a aquella hora, y entré apresuradamente, cerrando con cautela. Pude sentir sus pasos pasar frente a mi, para luego perderse a través de los muros.

- Estuvo cerca… - suspiré.

Me giré para ver donde me encontraba. Parecía una habitación de descanso, pero no era la "oficial" al parecer, pues la de nosotros se encontraba en el primer piso, al lado de los camarines. Miré frente q mi y habían dos camas, una en litera y la otra de plaza y media. Sentí una melodía casi mágica en mi mente que me llamaba de lleno a depositar mi aturdido cuerpo sobre aquel colchón que jugueteaba con ser ta reconfortante.

Me quité los zapatos y me lancé como una roca sobre la cama de plaza y media. Sentí de inmediato como el peso de mis hombros se iba liberando poco a poco sobre aquel "mágico" colchón. Quería entregarme a Morfeo, así que estiré mi brazo y vi la hora… 5:30… ¡genial! En una hora y media más, tenía que estar de vuelta. Cerré los ojos y me entregué a lo que parecía ser mi descanso perfecto, pero un desconsiderado portazo hizo que mis ojos se abrieran de par en par y me incorporara al segundo, para evidenciar la molesta presencia que se alzaba frente a mi. Su primera mirada fue de enojo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿qué no deberías estar trabajando como el resto?

Lo miré indignada.

- Necesito a descansar… no me he tomado mi hora de descanso.

- ¿Y porqué aquí? ¿qué no sabes que los camarotes los tienen al lado de los camarines? – su ceño se mantenía fruncido.

- ¿Y éste… es privado acaso? – gruñí.

- Estoy hastiado de tu falta de compromiso con el trabajo Haruno… si continuas así vas a …

- ¿Y ahora qué hice que te molesta tanto, eh? – le grité indignada - ¿qué acaso tirarte a mi madre no te deja lo suficientemente feliz?

Me tapé la boca por instinto y abrí los ojos enormemente. Sasuke se detuvo en seco antes de comenzar a hablar y se tiró en la cama de la habitación frente a mi. Cerró los ojos y yo lo miré, casi esperando que comenzara a darme un discurso de fastidio, pero luego de 5 minutos me rendí y me lancé en la cama completamente.

- Odio que no sigas mis órdenes – soltó de repente.

- ¿Eh? – estaba confundida.

- Debes entender, que aunque estoy con tu madre, sigo siendo tu superior y tengo más que claro que eso complica todo, pero debes hacerlo… - su voz se comenzaba a apagar. Parecía agotado.

- Nunca he dejado de seguir una orden tuya aquí en el hospital – le dije enojada, pero a la vez calmada – créeme que trato de no mezclar mi vida personal con todo esto.

- Los exámenes… - abrió los ojos – los exámenes de Jiraya… te dije que cuando los tuvieras listos, me los mostraras, pero tuve que ir yo a tu habitación para que me los enseñaras.

¿Era eso? ¡Dios, ni siquiera había caído en cuenta de aquello! No se los había mostrado simplemente porque se me había olvidado.

- Tengo el presentimiento de que debes haber sido muy consentido cuando niño – suspiré – no soportas que te ignoren.

- Tú debes haber sido una completa molestia – rió.

Me giré, tendiéndome de lado y lo miré durante algunos segundos, aprovechando que sus ojos estaban cerrados. A la vista de cualquiera, Sasuke Uchiha se hubiera visto hermoso, con su cabello alborotado y semblante totalmente relajado, hasta el punto que parecía feliz. Sonreí y en ese preciso instante abrió los ojos y volvió su mirada hacia mi. No dijo nada solo se rió, al parecer su estado de relajo máximo era inalterable en aquel momento. Cerré los ojos y suspiré largo y tendido, estaba muy cansada y por alguna extraña razón su compañía en aquel momento era muy agradable. Finalmente me quedé dormida.


	7. Desastre en la cocina

Estaba en la cocina y de pronto me detuve para mirar a través de la ventana. La lluvia caía implacable sobre el pasto del jardín y los árboles, que producto del viento, meneaban sus hojas en una especie de danza ancestral a Freyr.

Hoy era mi primer domingo de descanso luego de la ardua semana de clínica que había pasado. A pesar de que ayer todos se habían juntado en una especie de celebración, yo y mi agotado cuerpo no asistimos porque la verdad no estaba en las condiciones necesarias y, además, quiero ahorrar algo de dinero para la fiesta de beneficencia que celebra el hospital la próxima semana, que según los rumores de pasillo, es imperdible, algo así como un potpurrí de gente que vez a diario, pero ebria y con ganas de divertirse.

Mi madre había salido hace una media hora, ya que según ella, debía ir a comprar unas cosas que faltaban, lo cual era una total y absoluta mentira. Miré la alacena y no faltaba nada, así que esa había sido su excusa para dejarme preparando el almuerzo para ella y Sasuke, que se pasaría hoy por casa a almorzar. El tema de Sasuke, si bien me incomodaba, había aprendido a llevarlo de mejor manera o quizás, nos estábamos llevando mejor también. No voy a decir que nos damos abrazos fraternos, ni almorzamos juntos, ni comentamos temas cordiales en los pasillos, pero al menos ya no soy su objetivo de descarga, aunque aún persiste en su rostro esa sonrisa torcida a la que me he comenzado a habituar y que coloca cada vez que siente algo de superioridad.

Me senté en un piso, frente al televisor y tomé el control para comenzar el zapping, mientras bebía un vaso de jugo. En eso, me pasé por el canal de cocina.

"ROLLITOS MARINEROS", decía el título en la parte superior izquierda de la pantalla. Chequeé la hora del programa y estaba recién comenzando, así que anoté rápidamente los ingredientes mientras pasaban a una pausa comercial. Con una música de una empresa de celular de fondo, fui a la alacena y comencé a sacar los ingredientes.

- Veamos… - moví latas y envases – aceite de oliva… molde… harina… - bajé los ingredientes y al cabo de 5 minutos tenía casi todo – el pescado… - pronuncié haciendo alusión al ingrediente principal, y que por supuesto, me faltaba.

¡Mierda! No había. Saqué de mi pantalón mi celular y disqué el teléfono de mi madre. Tardó un poco en contestar, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, pude sentir un extraño sonido detrás de ella.

- ¿Mamá? – pregunté.

- Si…si – parecía ocupada - ¿qué ocurre?

- ¿Estás en el supermercado? – tenía curiosidad.

- Sí – respondió.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? No te oigo bien… - hablé fuerte.

La voz de una mujer aclaró mi interrogante de forma casi inmediata.

- ¿Quiere un tono rosa más claro o quiere bajarle a algo más oscuro? ¡un rubio le vendría bien con sus ojos…

Genial… ya tenía claro que no iba a ser mi opción.

- Estás en la peluquería – solté algo molesta.

- Sí… estoy ocupada te hablo luego - ¿me iba a cortar?

- ¡Madre! – le grité – necesito pescado…

- Ve a comprar…

- Estoy cocinando – discutí.

- Pues llama a Sasuke… su teléfono está anotado sobre el refrigerador.

Luego, siguió un _tu… tuuu…. tuuuu_. Me había cortado. Miré la televisión y agradecí por primera vez que los comerciales duraran tanto. Fui al refrigerador y vi un papel celeste, con el teléfono de Sasuke escrito en él. Medité unos segundos.

- Quizás si le agrego carne en vez de pescado… - miré de reojo el papel.

Me sentía estúpida, era una llamada corta y puntual, pero entonces ¿por qué me dolía la guata hacerla?

- ¡Joder!

Tomé el teléfono y disqué rápidamente. Cuando escuché el primer tono de la llamada, mi pulso se aceleró, pero cuando escuché su ronca voz, mi estúpida reacción fue colgar.

- ¡Idiota! – me reté a mi misma.

Iba a marcar el teléfono nuevamente, pero el pitido fuerte y claro del teléfono me interrumpió y contesté.

- ¡Diga! – estaba algo exhaltada.

- ¿Sakura? – era Sasuke.

- Sí – mi respuesta fue rápida.

- ¿Ocurrió algo? – su voz como siempre era plana, a pesar de que alguien podría haber pensado que su pregunta llevaba preocupación.

- No… te quería pedir un favor… - no dijo nada, estaba a la espera que yo hablara – necesito 6 filetes de pescado blanco.

Comenzó a reírse. Me sentí algo ñoña, pero continué.

- Mi madre no anda por el supermercado, así que eres mi opción… - quería sonar desinteresada - ¿estás cerca de alguno?

- Relativamente… en unos 15 minutos estaré en tu casa.

Colgó. Al parecer la gente a la que yo llamaba, había olvidado la palabra "adiós" de su vocabulario. Me paré frente al televisor y fui mirando a medida de que la mujer cocinaba. Su destreza con el cuchillo era algo envidiable. El primer paso de la receta, involucraba al pescado, así que claramente me lo salté. Puse bastante atención y 5 minutos después, decidí preparar la ensalada, así que puse en un bowl agua para lavar las hojas de lechuga, pero había una manija quebrada, lo que produjo que botara agua sobre el piso de cerámica.

- ¡Genial!

Fui por el trapeador y limpie mi propio desastre. Finalmente terminé de preparar la ensalada y me dispuse a trozar las zanahorias, cuando el sonido del timbre me interrumpió. Era Sasuke, que traía en sus manos dos bolsas de supermercado. Caminó detrás de mí, colocándolas sobre uno de los muebles de la cocina y luego sacó su contenido. Había traído el pescado que le había solicitado, un tarro con helado de _cookies and cream_, y una botella de _chardonnay_. Sacó dos copas del mueble y destapó la botella para luego servirse una pequeña cantidad, probablemente para degustar el vino.

- Delicioso… - dijo mientras producía círculos con el líquido, dentro de la copa.

Me quedé viéndolo unos segundos, y por tan sólo un lapsus limitado de tiempo estuve de acuerdo con mi amiga. Sasuke era sexy. Luego, volvió a llenar la copa. Preferí concentrarme en lo mío y volví la vista a la televisión. Se sentó frente a mi, de espaldas a ella, con su copa en mano y la mía en la otra, dejando la botella de vino al frente.

- ¿Quieres? – levantó la copa frente a mis ojos.

- Un poco... – respondí.

- ¿No bebes? – preguntó curioso.

- En ocasiones especiales… - le contesté.

- Entonces hoy lo es… - apareció nuevamente su sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Y qué celebramos hoy? – estaba interesada en lo que respondería.

- Tu primera semana de clínica… - alzó la copa y yo imité su gesto - ¡salud!

El sonido del cristal perpetuó el acto y bebí un sorbo. Él tenía toda la razón, sabía delicioso. Me paré y fui a guardar el helado en la nevera y al momento que escuché la canción que anunciaba el comienzo del programa volví a sentarme frente a la televisión. Comencé a cortar las zanahorias y el resto de las verduras. Me concentré en el sonido del borde del cuchillo que golpeaba la tabla de madera bajo de él. Seguí mirando la televisión atenta a la receta.

- No sabía que cocinaras… - soltó desinteresado.

- No lo hago… - seguí cortando los vegetales, para luego ir por la licuadora.

- ¿Y entonces qué haces? – me miró divertido.

- Se llama tratar… pero es bastante complicado que me llegue a quedar como… - miré la televisión e indiqué con el cuchillo el hermoso plato que se veía en la pantalla - … eso.

Él se rio. El sonido de su celular hizo que dejara la copa sobre el mesón.

- ¿Sí?… sí…. Por mi no hay problema…. Okey – y cortó.

Le miré esperando que dijera algo, pero nuevamente tomó su copa y bebió otro sorbo.

- ¿Quién era? – seguí en mi faena, tratando de sonar despreocupada.

- Tu madre… - soltó una risa – dice que va a tardar en el supermercado.

- ¿Fue al supermercado ahora? – le pregunté.

- No… sigue en la peluquería – me explicó – así que _dice_ – su voz era irónica - que comamos porque hay una cola inmensa para llegar a la caja.

- Ohhh… sí – exclamé con ironía. Sasuke sólo se rió.

Fui por un sartén y coloqué aceite sobre él, para luego encender la cocina. Sasuke permanecía sentado, frente a mi, observando atentamente como cocinaba, mientras bebía de vez en cuando una copa. Cuando se asomaron las primeras burbujitas, puse especias sobre el pescado y me dispuse a saltearlo un poco. Iba de maravillas, hasta que por beber un sorbo de mi copa de vino, me saltó una gota de aceite hirviendo directo sobre mi mano y en un estúpido reflejo solté la copa, la cual cayó al suelo y se quebró.

- ¡Joder! – grité.

Me agaché de inmediato, olvidándome completamente de la presencia de Sasuke, y con cero cuidado, recogí los trozos más macros del cristal. Para colmo de mi mala suerte, me hice un pequeño tajo en una mano.

De pronto, ví a Sasuke arrodillado frente a mi, con un paño con agua, tomar mi mano y limpiarla.

- ¿No te han dicho que no debes recoger vidrios rotos con las manos? – pareció regañarme, como a una niña pequeña.

- No son vidrios… son cristales – repliqué mirándole.

Él me miró divertido. Mi comentario había sido totalmente absurdo, lo acepto.

Me levanté, con su ayuda y me incorporé nuevamente. Me iba a dirigir a la cocina, pero él se puso en mi lugar y me quejé entre dientes.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunté.

Hizo un ademán con sus manos, para luego indicarme el piso en el que él se había sentado anteriormente.

- Deja que haga mi trabajo… - apareció su sonrisa torcida… de nuevo. Me rendí.

Me senté frente a él, bebiendo de mi copa de vino y vi en ese instante la suya vacía.

- ¿Quieres más? – pregunté.

Me vio fijamente con sus ojos negros. Si bien tenían el mismo color que los de Sai, su mirada reflejaba algo completamente diferente.

- La respuesta es obvia.

Le serví vino, mientras miraba atentamente como cocinaba. Si Sasuke, tal como lo había dicho Kiba, era un prodigio de la cirugía, en la cocina no se quedaba atrás. Salteó el pescado y luego tomó una fuente de vidrio que había colocado al lado, para depositarlos en ella. Tomó el bowl con la salsa que había preparado yo anteriormente, y la puso sobre otra olla, a la cual agregó creo que pimienta y albahaca, y la calentó, hasta que pude ver una burbuja aparecer. Tomó una cuchara de palo y sacó un poco salsa, para luego llevar la cuchara hacia mi, permitiendo que yo degustara su cocina.

- Pruébala… - dijo acercándola a mi rostro.

- ¿Es una orden? – le pregunté divertida.

- Exacto… - murmuró.

- No se me da la gana… - le miré indiferente.

- No puedes opinar sobre algo si no lo has probado… - su voz era quizás algo sugerente. Sentí algo en el estómago.

Traté de ocultar lo que su comentario había revuelto, así que en un intento infantil de enmascararme, junté los labios, haciendo ademán de que no cedería ante sus órdenes. Él, apagó la olla y se dirigió hacia mi con la cuchara en mano. Me levanté, indicándole que no cedería, pero avanzó rápidamente, me tomó del brazo y me apretó contra su cuerpo, dejándome absolutamente inmóvil. Le miré desafiante y mantuve mi postura y él, divertido, trató de introducir la cuchara a la fuerza. La verdad su cercanía me había producido incomodidad al principio, pero al segundo, parecía ser casi habitual. Bastó un segundo intento de su parte, para que la salsa se esparciera sobre mi rostro y yo, en un intento de vengarme, soplé sobre la cuchara, esparciendo una escasa cantidad sobre la suya. Me soltó, en un principio molesto y se dirigió en dirección al lavabo. Me sentí algo triste, Sasuke por primera vez parecía ser agradable y divertido conmigo, pero claramente era algo que no tenía larga duración. Me giré hacia el mueble en busca de toalla nova y fue cuando lo ví tomando una pequeña botella plástica con agua y mirada de venganza.

- ¡No! – grité con cara de asombro y a la vez diversión.

Su rostro permanecía manchado y el mío también, pero la guerra al parecer iba a continuar. Me deslicé, a rastras hacia el mueble de cocina, cuando su brazo nuevamente me tomó por sorpresa. Me empapó con agua y en un intento de librarme de su agarre, me resbalé en la cerámica, sujetándome firmemente del brazo de Sasuke, llevándomelo conmigo al suelo. Traté de agarrarme de la mesa, pero en su lugar, arrastré la olla con salsa que saltó por los aires, cayendo a un lado de nosotros, dejándonos parcialmente cubiertos de ella. Miré a mi alrededor y lo que inicialmente era una cocina, ahora era una mezcla de salsa, agua y desorden.

Le miré, entre divertida y curiosa y él, mantenía sus orbes negras fijas en mi rostro.

- Te dije que probaras la salsa… - murmuró con su sonrisa torcida. Me reí y lo miré desafiante.

- ¿Y si no .? – pregunté divertida.

Pasó su dedo en mi rostro y trató nuevamente de obligarme, pero mis labios se juntaron y negué con la cabeza, riéndome a carcajadas, como no lo hacía en años.

Entonces, me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a él, en un intento de obligarme a probar la salsa, pero la posición del brazo que sostenía su cuerpo, flaqueó y se resbaló, provocando que cayera sobre mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos, y un contacto inesperado, rápido e involuntario, hizo que los volviera a abrir. Mi cabeza reposa sobre uno de sus brazos, mis manos se encontraban aferradas a sus hombros y sus labios descansaban generosamente sobre los míos. Sentí una especie de ola de calor recorrer mi cuerpo entero, la cual terminó por manifestarse en mis mejillas. El sonido de unas llaves en la cerradura de la puerta de entrada, me hizo volver a la realidad de un tirón. Sasuke se incorporó rápidamente, me miró con sus ojos fijos sobre todo mi rostro y sin decir nada se hizo a un lado. Mi madre, entró a los segundos a la cocina.

- ¿Qué paso aquí? – gritó al vernos a ambos sentados en el suelo.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi gran parte de la cocina cubierta de aquella salsa. Yo que pensaba que no había sido tanto. Me preparé a responderle, pero él se me adelantó.

- Boté la salsa al suelo y Sakura me estaba ayudando a limpiarla – dijo con la voz seca y calma.

¿Por qué mentía? Omitiendo totalmente la parte de nuestro contacto, era innecesario decir eso, o tal vez, le apenaba reconocer el infantil juego que habíamos llevado a cabo minutos atrás.

Sasuke se levantó y fue hacia mi madre, quien lo miró, para variar, con cara de hambre. Reconozco, que con esos pantalones y esa camisa, sumado a que estaba untado en salsa, se veía apetitoso.

- ¿Y las bolsas de supermercado? – preguntó Sasuke. Mi madre hizo un puchero y le tomó la mano.

- Se tardaban demasiado y te extrañaba.

Se acercó a él, para besarlo, pero Sasuke dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina. Su gesto, la verdad, me pareció extraño. Mi madre, se paró frente a mi, mientras yo seguía en el suelo contemplando todo lo que ocurría.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a Sasuke?

¿Ahora me culpaba a mi de que él se aburriera de esperarla?´

En eso, entró nuevamente y nos quedó mirando. Me sentí algo estúpida, allí en el suelo, así que me levanté. Ambos me miraron y luego él volteó hacia mi madre.

- Voy a mi departamento y luego por una pizza…

Tal como había aparecido anteriormente, se esfumó. Mi madre, me miró con molestia y se fue. Yo iba a limpiar el desorden.

- Mi propio desorden- pensé tocando mis labios.


	8. Geometría

En vano… esa era la frase que más le acomodaba a mi situación con Sasuke. Luego de esforzarme toda una semana, mostrarle todos los papeles y poner mi mejor cara las dos veces que había ido a comer a casa, incluyendo el día del desastre, estaba en un estado nulo.

Levanté la cuchara, luego de tragar algo de flan y la mantuve en mi boca, en parte mordiéndola, mientras tenía la vista fija en nada.

¿Qué había pasado? Por más que las membranas de mis neuronas se despolarizaban, no llegaba a ninguna conclusión satisfactoria. Todo era demasiado extraño.

- ¡Sakura! – me gritó Ino.

Saqué la cuchara de mi boca y la miré algo perdida, sin decir nada.

- Joder… ¡no me estás escuchando! ¿qué te pasa? – estaba enojada y por su semblante, parecía haberme estado hablando hace rato.

La miré con la vista algo perdida y cara de aburrimiento.

- Nada Ino…

- Pues _nada_ – hizo hincapié en la última palabra – te tiene flotando en las nubes desde el lunes…

- Estamos preocupadas – susurró Hinata con voz bajita.

Miré a mis amigas con dulzura. Me habría encantado explicar que me pasaba, pero me era imposible. Ni yo misma lo sabía.

- Es cansancio... solo eso – sonreí, creo que penosamente.

- No te creo – soltó Ino.

- Ya… déjala – le reprochó Hinata tratando de sonar firme.

Ino me miró con el ceño fruncido y luego relajó el semblante.

- Bien… - parecía no muy convencida de seguir - bien… cambiando de tema… - se tornó más entusiasta y elevó el tono a uno más melodioso y menos incidioso - ¿vieron los carteles en la sala de espera?

Traté de hacer memoria. Había visto un afiche morado con dorado, pero la verdad no me había detenido a verlo con mayor detalle. Hinata sonrió y mi amiga también. Yo asentí para no sentirme la marciana del grupo.

- Pues bien… me parece entonces que estamos todas informadas… la fiesta será de gala… - dijo dando un aplauso emocionado.

Genial, espero que mi vestido de licenciatura me entre y me quede bastante bien, para no verme ridícula. Odiaría sentirme como Drew Barrymore en _Jamás besada_.

- Sé que puede sonar superficial – hizo un ademán con las manos – pero debemos ponernos de acuerdo en los colores, no quiero que vengamos de gemelas ni nada por el estilo…. ¿Hina?

- Mmm… celeste – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Perfecto… te hace juego con tus ojos y tu cabello – sonrió Ino encantada - ¿Saku?

- Rosado… - solté.

. No… no y ¡no! – arrugó el ceño – no permitiré que uses el vestido de tu licenciatura de nuevo - ¿recuerdas lo que le ocurrió en la espalda?

Hice memoria. Fiesta, alcohol, árbol… ¡oh, no!

- Está rajado… - apoyé mi cabeza sobre mi mano derecha y me eché sobre la mesa – diablos, no tengo que ponerme.

- Yo… tengo uno blanco – sonrió Hinata.

- ¡Genial! – exclamó Ino – te hacemos unos chochos y quedas como Marilyn Monroe – comenzó a reir.

- Hina… - dije con voz suave – te lo agradezco enormemente, pero tú tienes más relleno de arriba que yo…

No es que yo sea "plana", pero no soy muy voluptuosa que digamos, al menos no como mi amiga.

- Eso es verdad… - Ino puso cara de análisis – te quedarán unas bolsas horribles… mejor lo de Marilyn descartado…

- Tengo una máquina de coser… si tomamos las medidas puedo arreglarlo en un dos por tres – agregó mi ojiperla amiga.

- ¡Gracias! – sonreí. Hinata era muy hábil para éstas cosas desde que nos conocíamos, de hecho me había arreglado un par de pantalones y unas blusas, con la mejor voluntad del mundo.

- Pues genial – exclamó Ino – yo iré de morado, ya saben que me chifla el morado – comenzó a reírse.

Con Hinata nos miramos al mismo tiempo. El excesivo entusiasmo de la rubia, nos estaba asustando. Cambié de tema.

- ¿Y cómo va tu paciente… Kakashi? – pregunté a Ino.

- Pff… he aprendido a llevarlo, es como la luna, pero no del todo malo – tomó jugo y luego miró hacia el lado.

- ¿Y el tuyo Hina?

La mirada de mi amiga se entristeció al instante. Recordé aquella escena en la que la había visto con ojos vidriosos salir de la habitación el primer día.

- Mi paciente – comenzó a jugar con sus dedos…- mi paciente murió – soltó unas cristalinas gotas de sus ojos y luego tomó algo de papel para sonar su nariz.

- Lo siento… de verdad… - apoyé mi brazo en su espalda - ¿estás bien? – Ino la miró preocupada al mismo tiempo y tomó su mano.

- Si… mejor creo – nos miró con su cara llena de inocencia – el doctor Uzumaki ha sido muy bueno conmigo, me ayudó a conseguir otro paciente de inmediato y después que ocurrió eso permaneció conmigo toda esa tarde… hasta me llevó a casa…

Con Ino nos miramos de forma cómplice.

- ¿Te refieres a Naruto? – preguntó Ino - ¿el rubio que deambula con Sasuke y Gaara?

- S-sí… - le contestó Hinata confundida - ¿ocurre algo?

Ino me miró y yo le hice un gesto de que no dijera nada. Hinata era tan inocente, que probablemente no se percataba que ese chico debía tener algún interés en ella.

- Nada Hina… - le sonrió Ino – que amable de su parte.

Hinata nos sonrió. Terminé mi vaso de bebida, cuando la voz de alerta de Ino hizo que diera un respingo.

- ¡¡Meduza!! A las 9 en punto… - se llevó la mano a la boca – y viene con…

Mire en dirección al dato entregado por mi amiga y la ví. Traía el delantal entreabierto con un enorme escote y unos lentes que le daban un aire de estrella de película porno. Paró frente a nosotras y nos quedó mirando con superioridad.

- ¿Qué se trae el grupito? – preguntó mirándonos con diversión.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio ignorándola. Nada que saliera de su boca podía traer una buena intención. Llevó su agria mirada hacia mi.

- Que no adivinas quien me pasara a recoger para la beneficencia – miró a Ino, para probar su reacción

- Pues quizás no me interesa… - contesté, aburrida.

- A que sí te interesa… odio dejar a la gente con la duda… - dio vuelta la vista hacia un rincón donde se encontraba mi ex novio - ¡Sai! que amable de su parte ¿no?

Había oído rumores de que habían tenido algo fugaz en el verano, pero tenía suficiente con mi propio sufrimiento, para estarle sumando en aquel momento la angustia de saber si me había más encima, cambiado por otra, y peor aún, por ella.

- Si, es amable, pero te equivocas en pensar que me importa… - le miré desafiante y pareció molestarle.

- Bueno… quien sabe… quizás con esto finalmente… - Ino la interrumpió.

- ¿Finalmente consigues novio y te dejas de joder a las que lo tienen? – bien dicho, pero aún así, me comenzaba a sentir fatal.

Karin la miró altanera y continuo su andar por aquel lugar.

- La odio – murmuré – con toda mi alma.

- Somos dos – agregó Ino.

Hinata sólo se rió.

Terminado el almuerzo salimos de vuelta, cada una a su propia misión. Deambulé por los pasillos, hasta llegar finalmente al ala oeste del hospital y me detuve frente a la habitación 398. Sonreí fingidamente, tratando de obligarme a enderezar mi actitud. Di un largo y tendido suspiró antes de llamar a la puerta.

_Toc toc_

No había respuesta, por lo que insistí.

_Toc toc toc toc_

_- _¡Mierda! ¡Jiraya!

En un segundo se me vino a la cabeza lo peor, así que abrí la puerta rápidamente y entré a la habitación. La cama estaba vacía y la ventana abierta. Corrí a toda prisa a mirar hacia abajo, Mi anamnesis no me indicaba que Jiraya fuera del tipo depresivo, pero valía la pena cerciorarme. No ví nada, pero aún así seguía acelerada, mas el sonido de la cadena del baño hizo que soltara un suspiro y me sentara en el suelo. La puerta del baño se abrió y vi salir a Jiraya con suero en mano, caminar relajadamente de vuelta a la cama. Al verme se detuvo y me arrojó una sonrisa.

- Te ves pálida… ven… - siguió caminando – acompáñame a ver esta telenovela… salen unas chicas bien simpáticas…

Puse mi mano sobre el lado izquierdo, a la altura de mi corazón. Estaba acelerada.

Me incorporé y me levanté para conversar con él. Iba a comenzar a hablar, pero le dio unas palmaditas a su cama, a modo de darme a entender que no debía hablar hasta que estuviese frente a él. Le hice caso y me acomodé.

- Le tengo noticias… - tomé la tabla con su ficha – tenemos _fecha_ – sonreí.

- ¿Tan pronto? – me miró curioso – esperaba al menos una propuesta más formal – soltó una carcajada, la cual me contagió.

- Ya sabe a lo que me refiero – terminé de reir – el próximo miércoles tendrá su cirugía.

- ¡Genial! – sonrió – debe ser bueno ¿no?

- Pues claro… eso le solucionará en gran medida sus malestares – sonreí.

- No hay duda… me tocó la mejor doctora – tomó mi mano de forma amable y le sonreí.

En eso, sonó la puerta y Jiraya dio la autorización correspondiente para quien fuera que estuviera anunciando su llegada, entrase. Era él. Me puse tensa de inmediato y supuse que Jiraya lo notó, pues me miró con curiosidad, para volver la vista inmediatamente a Sasuke.

- Señor… - le sonrió – Sakura – dijo sin mirarme.

- Hola doctor – saludó mi paciente - ¿cómo está usted?

- Gracias, bien… ¿cómo se ha sentido?

- Excelente… la doctora me trata como rey – volvió a apoyar su enorme mano sobre la mía.

Sasuke observó el gesto y luego volvió a dirigirse a él.

- ¿Le informó la doctora de la cirugía?

- Si… - sonrió – me parece genial.

- Pues bien… - hizo un gesto con las manos pidiéndome la tabla con la ficha y últimos datos – parece ir todo perfecto, ella lo preparará para el procedimiento y yo lo esperaré en el quirófano…

- ¿Ella no estará en la cirugía? – preguntó curioso y demandante.

- No lo creo – miré a Sasuke molesta, pero él no reparó en devolverme la mirada.

- Pues a mi me parece que debe estar… y según tengo entendido, es según la voluntad del paciente ¿no?

Sentí la mandíbula de Sasuke tensarse un momento, seguido por un leve chasquido de sus dientes.

- Tiene toda la razón… - se dirigió a mi, dándome una mirada leve – prepárate ese día para la cirugía, no creo que sea necesario que te explique lo que debes estudiar… así que por favor ven bien prepa…

- **Lo haré**... – le interrumpí. Imbécil. Estúpido. Nuevamente me descolocaba, estaba molesta con su actitud. Me había vuelto a dejar en el punto de partida.

En eso volvió a sonar la puerta.

- ¡Pase! – indicó Jiraya.

Otro par de ojos negros se volvieron a asomar por la puerta.

- Sai… - murmuré por lo bajito, pero al parecer no lo suficiente para que Jiraya y Sasuke no me oyeran.

Entró en la habitación y se plantó frente a Sasuke. Luego me miró.

- Hola Sakura… - me sonrió.

¡Idiota! Sentí que me desvanecía con su estúpido acto… ¿cómo no saludaba primero a Sasuke o por último a Jiraya? Recordé lo de Karin y de inmediato, me sentí nublada de ira… o tal vez ¿celos? A veces, podía llegar a ser muy estúpida. Recordé las palabras de Ino y me traté de concentrar en ser _normal_.

- Hola… - respondí en un tono bastante negro para mi.

Sentí la mirada de Sasuke sobre mi, sumada a la de Jiraya que iba y venía.

- ¿No debería saludar al paciente señor Miyasawa? – irrumpió de repente Sasuke, con voz seria y molesta.

Sai le miró enfadado. Yo sabía de sobra que si había algo que le fastidiaba era que le llamaran la atención, fuera quien fuera.

- Hola… - respondió Sai mirando a Jiraya y luego volvió a mirarme.

- ¿Qué necesitas? – increpó Sasuke.

- Quiero hablar con Sakura… es urgente… así que si me permite un momento… - dijo avanzando y pasando por sobre Sasuke, bajo la atenta mirada de mi paciente.

Avanzó hacia mi y me tomó suavemente del brazo. Yo puse cara de disgusto al instante. Sai nunca había estado acostumbrado a los tiempos ni las órdenes, al menos no de la forma convencional. Provenía de una familia excesivamente rica y por tanto, jamás había tenido que necesitar la aprobación de alguien, de hecho Ino me había contado que sus padres habían donado unos cuantos millones al hospital.

- ¡Espera! – dijo Sasuke girándose en dirección a nosotros.

Sai volteó a mirarlo con curiosidad y algo de molestia.

- Sakura está en examen - ¿qué? – además, tampoco he dado mi autorización para que salga de la habitación, así que retírate de inmediato, antes que vaya por tu informe y te suspenda.

Me quedé boquiabierta y vi a Sai apretar la mandíbula y los puños con fuerza. Me deshice de su agarre, molesta y a la vez sorprendida, y volví al regazo de Jiraya, que en aquel momento me parecía un lugar bastante más seguro.

Sai se retiró y desapareció. Sasuke volvió su vista hacia mi, entre molesto y algo que no pude bien descifrar.

- Y tú… - me miró con indiferencia – no puedes salir de la habitación de tu paciente cuando estoy aquí, a menos que yo mismo te autorice…

Salió de la habitación, convertido en un demonio y me dejó ahí, sentada frente a Jiraya, con cara de asombro y además, confusión.

Jiraya sonrió y dio un aplauso. Lo miré algo estupefacta, pues parecía fascinado con la escena montada hace algunos segundos en aquella habitación.

- Fascinante – comentó en voz alta.

Le miré aún confundida y él hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

- Algo pasó con el _doctor Uchiha_ – sonrió – algo cambió, no te ve igual que antes…

Yo seguía ahí, pero estaba knock out.

- Y ese otro chico… ¿Miyasaea?… - se tomó la barbilla – sí que tienes un ojo ¡eh!

- Yo… - balbuceé.

- ¿Qué paso? – su voz era ansiosa.

- Era mi novio… Sai - dije titubeante – y Sasuke…

Su mirada contenía gran expectación. Pensé, por dos segundos que parecían verdaderos minutos, decirle sobre lo que había ocurrido por _accidente_ en la cocina de mi casa, pero sentí que no era necesario. Era darle quizás pie, a algo que no tenía ni siquiera cabeza.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con Sasuke? – recalcó.

- Nada… pensé que estábamos llevándonos mejor… con lo de mi madre y todo eso… pero sigue siendo un completo imbécil.

Tomé su ficha y me preparé para dejar la habitación por un momento. Al dirigirme hacia él, su cara notaba incredulidad. No le sostuve la mirada más tiempo, por temor a que descubriera alguna fisura dentro de mi reciente discurso.

- ¡Un triángulo! – dejó de ver el programa - ¿o cuadrado? - miró hacia el frente - ¡esto es mejor que ese estúpido programa! – apagó la televisión y parecía reflexionar.

Suspiré y me tomé mi tiempo para devolverle una sonrisa y despedirme. No entendía el porqué de aquella palabra…_ tríangulo _o_ cuadrado… _pero tenía más que claro que no podía ser nada bueno. La verdad odio los triángulos, en realidad odio la geometría y todas sus formas, y lo peor de ellos… son las aristas. Son peligrosas y hacen daño. ¡Joder! Nunca fui buena en geometría, insisto.

* * *

Hola!!!

La verdad es que no me manejo mucho en ésta página... así que pondré mis comentarios asíi

primero... agradesco todo el apoyo y los reviews con éste fic... ahora me voy de paseo así k a al vuelta contestaré todos los reviewsss uno por uno lo juro

segundo... el proximo capi... es la fiesta de beneficencia... asi k esperenlo con ansias

nada más que decir... sino gracias y sigan leyendo :)


	9. En beneficio del alcohol

Me quedé algo contrariada frente al espejo ¿era aquella chica que veía reflejada frente a mí realmente Sakura Haruno? Supongo que sí, pero no se sí era por el vestido, los zapatos, los aros o mi pelo algo trabajado, que me sentía como una persona totalmente distinta. No mejor, pero sí más arreglada. No digo con eso que yo sea un harapo que anda por la calle y me ponga un saco todas las mañanas, pero realmente me sentía diferente.

- ¡Estamos listas! – exclamó Ino dando un saltito y un sonoro aplauso.

Hinata sonrió amablemente y colocó el último zarcillo en su oreja. Le di nuevamente un vistazo a mis amigas. Realmente se veían genial. Ino, como siempre, no era pro de disimular su bien acentuada y bien trabajada figura. Tal como había dicho, el morado la chiflaba. Su vestido era ajustado y corto, tanto que si yo no la hubiese visto ponérselo, pensaría que había entrado con vaselina en él. Tenía unos tirantes y en la parte del busto la tela se arrugaba un tanto, alzando aún más sus pronunciadas curvas, mediante un corte, que si bien era cuadrado, le quedaba a la perfección. El cabello, largo y liso, lo traía atado en una coleta, con el cabello con un volumen mínimo que acentuaba el maquillaje marcado y bien logrado que había puesto sobre sus azules ojos. Sus aretes eran grandes y envejecidos, los cuales combinaban con una pulsera gruesa plateada que traía en la muñeca y unos zapatos oscuros de tacón bastante alto… más de lo que yo habría podido manejar. Hinata, por su parte, traía un vestido celeste creo que de gasa, que le daba movimiento pero mantenía la silueta de mi amiga. A nivel del busto nacían dos tiras plateadas que se cruzaban y terminaban finalmente cruzando como una especie de tiras que lo sostenían, en la espalda. El cabello lo llevaba suelto y liso. Usaba unas especies de perlas, pero color plata y traía puesto un par de zapatos plateados de un tono acorde con las tiras del vestido

- ¡Están divinas! – sonreí. Ino se carcajeo y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Mira que tú no lo haces nada de mal… - ambas me miraron y les devolví la sonrisa.

Hinata realmente hacía maravillas con un par de hilos, una máquina de coser y sus manos. Al vestido blanco que me había ofrecido inicialmente le hizo un par de modificaciones, creando finalmente uno totalmente distinto y lo mejor de todo… hecho justo a mi medida. El vestido era blanco, tal como habíamos hablado, pero inicialmente llegaba bajo la rodilla. Según Ino, tengo lindas piernas y era una estupidez no mostrarlas, así que luego de unos tijeretazos me quedó por sobre la rodilla y con la adición de un puño, terminé con un vestido ajustado abajo que me llegaba aproximadamente 5 dedos por sobre la rodilla. Hacia arriba seguía más holgado, formando especies de arrugas, pero al llegar a la cintura se estrechaba totalmente, para terminar en el busto en forma de strapless. El cabello decidí peinarlo solo un poco, dándole un aspecto natural y simple, que con la ayuda de Ino, hacía una armonía con el resto de mi atuendo. Como toque final me puse los aros que papá me había regalado en mi último cumpleaños: dos corazones colgantes con un circón al centro, más mis zapatos negros planos que traía siempre en las fiestas… los tacos y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Era todo quizás sencillo, pero en combinación muy bonito.

- Gracias – les sonreí y luego me quedé viendo a mi ojiperla amiga – Hinata… realmente te pierdes en la medicina.

Mi amiga me sonrió y luego bajamos las escaleras, para subirnos a su _Beetle_ gris que era toda una monada. Sus padres no estaban así que habíamos tenido todo el tiempo para arreglarnos y pasar una tarde de chicas. En el camino encendimos la radio y tocaban una canción algo movida. Ino se puso a cantar de inmediato y el ambiente se dio con gran felicidad. Minutos después íbamos todas cantando felices, incluso Hinata que no era muy de karaokes ni cantar a todo pulmón mientras conducía. Nos detuvimos en un semáforo y abrí mi cartera para buscar algo que sabía no podía faltar.

- ¡Mierda! – grité, provocando que mis amigas dejaran de cantar y bajaran algo el volumen.

- ¿Qué pasa Saku? – dijo la rubia girándose hacia mi, que iba en la parte trasera del auto.

- Mis cigarros… los dejé en casa – le expliqué con cara de aflicción.

- ¡Joder! – abrió su cartera y me miró apenada – me quedan 8 solamente… no creo que sean suficientes.

Miramos a Hinata con cara de angelitos y ojos apenados. La ojiperla rio con su risa de campanita. A diferencia de nosotras no soltaba esas carcajadas exageradas, que a veces hacían que todo el mundo se volteara a vernos.

- Debo echar algo de bencina… allí pueden comprar… - nos dijo mientras entraba en una bencinera.

- ¡¡¡¡Nos salvaste la vida!!!! – exclamó Ino con una enorme sonrisa.

Mientras echaban bencina me bajé apresuradamente del auto en busca de nicotina, infaltable en cualquier aventura nocturna que involucrara alcohol y amigas, como lo iba a ser hoy.

Al entrar a la tienda a buscar unos cigarrillos, me encontré cara a cara con una pareja, de la cual si bien había sido advertida, no me causó ninguna gracia, al contrario

- ¡Miren a Sakucienta! – gritó Karin con falsa emoción.

Sai, que estaba en aquel momento pagando en la caja se giró de inmediato hacia mi. Me recorrió de abajo hacia arriba de un modo casi incómodo. Karin, al ver esto le tiró del brazo, como un intento de llamar su atención. Él la vio con cara de poco amigos y la _medusa_ salió hacia la puerta.

- Te espero en el auto… - dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Sai, el cual metió su mano dentro de un bolsillo de su chaqueta y le entregó unas llaves – apresúrate – fue lo último que escuché de boca con un tono de voz molesto y demandante.

Sai me quedó viendo y yo tratando de no concentrarme en lo bien que se veía dentro de ese traje negro, pasé por su lado haciendo un gran esfuerzo de mostrarme indiferente. Sentía que mis manos sudaban y podía percibir el latido rápido y estruendoso de mi corazón casi a nivel de mis oídos. Me acerqué a la caja y el chico que atendía me veía con grandes ojos. Le sonreí y le pedí dos cajetillas de _Lucky,_ una para mi y otra para Ino. No escuché en ningún momento la puerta volverse a abrir. Podía contar los segundos que parecían golpearme la nuca, mientras el chico se apresuraba en entregarme el cambio. Me di la vuelta y Sai seguía ahí, ahora afirmado en el cajero, con su mirada expectante hacia mi.

- Nos vemos… - solté cortante y caminé rápidamente hacia la salida.

- Tenemos una conversación pendiente… – habló lo suficientemente alto y seguro, para que yo pudiera escuchar, mientras me tomaba del brazo.

Me deshice de su agarre, molesta y abrí la puerta, sin prestarle atención.

- Tengo toda la noche… - murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo pudiera oírle.

Salí rápido y nerviosa de vuelta al auto donde me esperaban mis amigas con la música a todo volumen. Entré, algo callada y seria.

- ¿No encontraste _Lucky_? – preguntó Ino con cara de decepción.

Le sonreí y solté una risa, mientras sacaba la cajetilla de mi cartera, expresando que había cumplido mi misión. Fingí despreocupación y trate de sacarme las palabras de Sai de la mente, primero, porque no quería preocupar a Ino… la charla que me daría era más que conocida y probablemente estaría inquieta toda la noche y yo quería que la pasáramos bien las tres, y segundo, por qué quizás así me terminaría auto convenciendo de que no me importaba.

Escuchaba la música desde fuera que se incrementaba a medida que nos acercábamos al _Blueberry_, en el que se avistaba una pequeña multitud esperando entrar. Pude ver a Shikamaru en una camisa creo que algo rojiza al lado de Kiba y el resto de los chicos.

- ¡Wow! Sí que están guapas… - soltó Kiba con una gran sonrisa.

- Siempre lo estamos… - dijo Ino sacando un cigarro para comenzar a fumar - ¿tienes las entradas? – se digirió a Hinata.

La ojiperla se las entregó y luego de pasárselas a un alto hombre de contextura bastante exagerada y algo intimidante, entramos al lugar, que tal como esperaba, estaba atiborrado de gente.

- ¡¡Me encanta!! – gritó Ino animada, mirando hacia abajo a la multitud - ¡vamos a la barra!

Minutos más tarde cada una sujetaba un trago: Ino bebía un _mojito_, yo un _margarita_ y Hinata, un _sour_… la verdad mi amiga no era muy buena para el alcohol, al menos no como Ino y yo, y además venía manejando.

- Por Dios ¡miren! - dijo levantando la vista abriendo enormemente los ojos y luego pronunciando un inglés poco elaborado - ¡_oh mai got_!

Me reí al instante y traté de ver lo que ella apreciaba con tanta atención, pero los casi 10 centímetros que me sacaba por encima con los tacos, sumado a la gran multitud, me tenía algo limitada de visión.

- No veo nada… - le dije tomando un gran sorbo de mi margarita - ¿podrías describir lo que ves para nosotros…los _hobbits…_? – escuché una risita de Hinata con esa palabra.

- Un trío de _elfos_ – soltó rápido y volvió la mirada hacia nosotros.

Ino adoptó casi de forma programada e inmediata su pose de _chica interesante_.

- Bueno entonces luego fui, pero habían cerrado la tienda… - y sonrió.

- ¿Eh? – con Hinata la miramos tratando de entender de qué mierda estaba hablando.

Sentí susurros detrás de mí y pude observar como a Hinata se le teñían las mejillas con un leve rubor, mientras Ino mantenía la mirada fija detrás de mi.

- ¡Hola! – soltó una alegre voz.

- ¡Hola! – saludó Ino y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

A pesar de que había humo a mi alrededor sentí de pronto un aroma tan exquisito y magnético, que hizo que me volteara casi de forma inmediata. Levanté la vista y pude ver al novio de mi madre, cubierto por un saco negro, bajo el cual se encontraba una camisa de color gris tornasol y una corbata negra. Me sentí una idiota por estar viéndolo sin decir nada, pero realmente se veía bien.

- ¿Cómo están? – preguntó Naruto amablemente.

- Genial… - respondí aprovechando la oportunidad para integrarme a la conversación y salir de mi especie de embobamiento – recién comenzando – sonreí.

- Nosotros… - miró a los dos chicos que tenía a su lado - … como hace una hora – luego volvió la vista a Hinata… - te ves muy bien Hinata… todas se ven bien – pareció autocorregirse.

- Gracias – le sonrió Hinata.

- Naruto… nos vamos… - habló un tipo de ojos aguamarina y cabello rojizo, para luego dirigirle una mirada a Sasuke, el cual parecía ni inmutarse por nuestra presencia.

Miré a Sasuke un momento y me pregunté qué había pasado con mi madre. Hoy cuando salí a toda velocidad de casa, ni siquiera le pregunté si vendría con él. Concluí que quizás padecía de mal genio crónico, pues no relajaba mucho el semblante y aunque pensé en decir algo, opté por quedarme callada ante ese témpano de hielo que tenía en frente.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente. Al parecer, sólo Naruto tenía ganas de establecer una conversación con el trío de chicas practicantes. Luego de despedirse amablemente siguió hacia la barra con Sasuke y Gaara, que sólo hicieron un gesto con los ojos a modo de despedida.

- Que tu madre me perdone… pero se ve… - comenzó la rubia a hablar.

- Lo sé… - le repliqué - … lo reconozco – admití.

- Que amables de venir a saludar – sonrió Hinata.

Con Ino nos dimos una mirada de obviedad. Parecía tan evidente que el rubio se había molestado en acercarse solo para saludarla, pero era imposible que ella se percatara de eso.

- ¡Vamos a bailar! – gritó mi rubia amiga.

La seguimos hasta la pista de baile que estaba en el centro del lugar. Pude divisar a varias enfermeras y algunos compañeros bailando animadamente. Más atrás habían unas mesas, en las que se encontraban doctores de más edad bebiendo animadamente mientras charlaban con gente que no identificaba aún muy bien.

Bailé, fumé y bebí no sé por cuánto tiempo… era uno de los pocos días en los que no me iba a controlar por el reloj. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo estaba totalmente coordinado y a gusto con la música y el ambiente que lo rodeaba. Me bebí mi cuarto margarita de un sorbo, notando que ya era hora de cambiar el repertorio y con mi cigarro en mano, hablé lo más fuerte que pude.

- ¡¡Voy por otro trago!! – grité.

- ¡¡Vamos!! – exclamó Ino.

Salimos, seguidas de Hinata que aún iba en la mitad de su _sour_. La barra estaba algo llena de gente, para variar, así que empujé lo más que pude para poder asomarme. El chico de la barra, un moreno de ojos negros bastante atractivo, me sonrió.

- Un ron… por favor – devolví su sonrisa, quizás algo coqueta. El alcohol me desinhibe bastante.

Pude ver como echaba mediante una especie de pirueta un par de hielos dentro del vaso, para luego voltear una botella mientras el alcohol caía dentro de mi vaso.

- ¿Está bien así? – dijo indicándome el vaso, que tenía un cuarto de ron.

- ¿Un poquito más? – solté con voz inocente y porque no, juguetona.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y siguió, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los míos, esperando que le dijera hasta donde debía llenarlo.

- Ahí está bien… - hice un gesto de _stop_ con mi mano.

Me guiñó el ojo y yo volteé para beber un largo sorbo. Tenía calor y mentiría si digo que no era sólo algo del ambiente. Busqué a Ino con la mirada y me la encontré conversando con Shikamaru, así que fui por Hinata que estaba afirmada en una pared. La llevé del brazo, con una sonrisa de banana, para que volviéramos a la pista. Pude divisar a Naruto con Sasuke parados frente a la multitud que se movía con su propio ritmo al son de música que variaba entre salsa y reggaetón. Noté, que al vernos, Naruto le dijo algo a Sasuke

- ¡Vamos más al medio! – hablé fuerte a Hinata, para que me escuchara por sobre la música.

Comenzamos a bailar, yo más animada y suelta que mi amiga, que mantenía más la compostura. Mientras me movía, abrí mi cartera en búsqueda de mi encendedor y un cigarrillo. Cuando levanté la mirada, pude ver a Naruto frente a nosotros, acompañado de Sasuke. Les miré extrañada y luego volví la vista hacia Hinata, que se acercó a mi y me dijo en el oído.

- Naruto quiere bailar… ¿te molestaría bailar con Sasuke? – claramente si me preguntaba eso, no sabía nada de mi situación.

- No tengo problema… - fingí.

La verdad tenía una razón de sobra para que no fuera la pareja del baile de ensueño, pero por otro lado, se sumaba que había una extraña incomodidad en tenerlo cerca. Se paró frente a mi y no dijo nada. Pude ver a Naruto darle un especie de mirada de reproche y luego un golpe en el brazo. Pude sentir, casi como si el aire fuera algo sólido entre nosotros, como la distancia disminuía y me tomaba por la cintura, mientras comenzaba a bailar. Imité su gesto mientras notaba como sus manos estrechaban el contacto con mi cuerpo y sostenía la mirada fija en mis ojos. No sé si era por el alcohol o que tenía las hormonas algo alborotadas, pero estaba nerviosa. Traté de pensar más rígidamente.

- ¿Y mi madre? – pregunté lo suficientemente fuerte para que me oyera.

Se acercó a mi y luego de apretarme contra su cuerpo en un solo movimiento mientras bailabamos, se acercó a mi oído.

- No quiso venir… - sentí el aire de su aliento chocar contra mi piel y la piel se me erizó.

Seguí bailando, luego de darme una vuelta y alejarme un poco de su cuerpo. Bebí un sorbo bastante largo y encendí otro cigarro. Sasuke sólo se movía frente a mi, sin quitarme la vista de encima. Me iba a acercar a él para, al ritmo de la música, tratar de quitar la barrera invisible que parecía haber entre nosotros cuando dejábamos de bailar, pero él se detuvo en seco y se fue, bebiendo de su trago y sin siquiera decirme adiós. Naruto le gritó, pero no se detuvo.

- Lo siento Sakura – me dijo Naruto apenado – Sasuke es un baka… - iré por él.

- ¡No! – repliqué – no te preocupes, iré por otro trago… tu sigue con Hinata – le guiñe el ojo.

Era una estupidez ir por un estúpido en una situación tan estúpida, sobre todo si él estaba alegrando tanto a Hinata, que no dejaba de sonreír cuando bailaba con él.

Salí entremedio de la gente de vuelta a la barra, que seguía tan llena como era de esperarse. El alcohol parece que mueve montañas.

- ¡Hola! – saludé al barman nuevamente. Él se rio.

- ¿Otro ron? – levantó una ceja.

- Igual al anterior – guiñe el ojo apoyándome en la barra.

- ¿Tienes una debilidad por lo fuerte? – solté una risotada, de esas que hacían que la gente se volteara a verme, pero estaban todos lo suficientemente ebrios para no notarlo… o quizás yo lo estaba y no notaba que me veían… pero me daba igual.

- Me encanta el ron – les presento a Sakura y su comentario alcohólico de la noche. Él se rio.

- ¿Y tu nombre es? – me entregó el vaso.

- Sakura… - sonreí - ¿y tú?

- _Itachi_ – me guiñó nuevamente.

Salí de la barra con una enorme sonrisa y subí las escaleras para intentar ver a Ino y contarle del guapo chico de la barra, pero se había esfumado. Bebí de mi trago mientras notaba como las luces se movían alumbrando de vez en cuando algún rostro conocido para mi. Cuando me moví para bajar las escaleras, casi tropecé con un banco que había a medio camino.

- ¡Y a éste quien lo puso aquí! – refunfuñé mirando hacia abajo.

Un chico alto de cabello castaño que obviamente yo no conocía o quizás no identificaba, me miró extrañado.

- ¡Está bien… quizás si estoy algo pasada! – pensé, pero aún así no deje mi vaso.

Bajé las escaleras mirando hacia al frente y cuando miré el último peldaño para no caerme vi con unos zapatos negros. Levanté la mirada y me encontré cara a cara con Sai. Me sonrió.

- ¿Ahora sí que hablaremos? – tenía un tono de voz entre irónico y a la vez demandante.

- Vete al diablo – dije lo primero que pensé.

Me preparé para escapar del huracán que se venía, pero por segunda vez tomó mi brazo, ésta vez con bastante poca suavidad y me llevó bajo la escalera, donde me apresó contra la pared y me estampó un beso. No fue agradable, dulce o romántico y lo peor de todo, es que en mi ebriedad lo primero que recordé cuando abrí los ojos, fue el rostro de Sasuke sobre el mío en la cocina, pero no era casualidad… estaba frente a nosotros contemplando la escena.

Espero les haya gustado mucho…. Aún no contesto los reviews, pero mañana me dedicaré a eso jeje

Prox cap: "Todo queda en familia"


	10. El barman, el ex y Sasuke

Aparté a Sai como pude y le planté la mano sobre su mejilla derecha. Hizo un movimiento con la mandíbula, como encajándola nuevamente y se palmó la zona que había tocado con tanta ira. Me sonrió, al parecer divertido, por mi reciente gesto.

- Salvaje… me encanta… - rió. Se notaba de a metros que estaba bien borracho.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – le grité. Si bien no estaba sobria, no era estúpida.

- Nada… - soltó como si no pasara nada - … vengo a tomar lo que es mío.

- ¡Pues no veo nada tuyo por aquí! – su comentario me había encendido.

- ¿No? – preguntó curioso, acercándose nuevamente hacia mi.

¡No te acerques! Tengo la mano bien pesada… - le advertí.

- Me sacrifico a probarla de nuevo – rió, sin retroceder ni medio centímetro.

- ¡¿Qué mierda quieres Sai?! – sostuve la mirada, no iba a dejarme intimidar nuevamente por él.

- A ti… te quiero de vuelta – le miré extrañada y mi corazón latió fuerte, muy fuerte.

- Pues yo… - pensé antes de responder - … no soy uno de tus autos guardados que vuelves a tomar en cuanto cuando se acerca la temporada… o te da la gana - mi voz era firme

- ¿Estás segura? - ¿estaba de broma? Mis respuestas parecían no rozarle. Siguió acortando la distancia.

-Aléjate… - advertí titubeante.

Se acercó nuevamente para tomar mis labios, pero la voz de fondo hizo que se detuviera.

- Creo que quedó bien claro que no le gustó _eso_ – dijo Sasuke refiriéndose al beso, supuse.

Sai le miró lleno de ira. De por sí no le agradaba tener que seguir sus órdenes en el hospital y ahora menos le iba a agradar luego de la intervención.

- No es tu asunto… - le dirigió una mirada furibunda al Uchiha.

- En parte lo es… - soltó Sasuke despreocupando bebiendo de su vaso de whisky.

Sai comenzó a arremangarse la camisa, supuse que era su gesto evidente para hacer notar que le quería golpear… que idiota.

- Si quieres lo podemos solucionar así… - le habló Sasuke con total calma – aunque claramente no vas a salir muy beneficiado…

En eso, llegó Karin, bastante más ebria que el resto de los que estábamos allí y tomó a Sai hablándole algo al oído que yo no alcancé ni a escuchar, y lo sacó, no sin antes darle una última mirada a Sasuke, acompañada de una amplia y provocadora sonrisa, para luego desaparecer con Sai quizás hacia donde.

- Eso era totalmente innecesario… - bufé molesta.

- Pues lo de negarte y defenderte sola se te da fatal – nuevamente vi esa sonrisa torcida, tan común en él.

- ¡Idiota! – exclamé.

Caminé de vuelta a la multitud, no tanto porque quisiera, sino más bien porque su compañía y actitud me hacían sentir extraña. Tómenlo como si me pusiera algo nerviosa, porque realmente era lo que me pasaba. Además, odio el papel de _damisela en apuros_, me parece bastante patético y poco convencional, sobre todo a mi edad. Quizás no soy _Mohammed Ali_, pero al menos puedo darle un buen golpe a alguien y de paso los tomo por sorpresa, porque me ven flaquita e indefensa.

- ¡Joder! ¡qué mierda…! – exclamé cuando sentí que me tropezaba frente a alguien.

Era Ten Ten, una chica de nuestro curso que me caía en gracia quizás, pero en aquel momento hasta la propia Madre Teresa, me habría cabreado lo suficiente para dejarla sin palabras.

Vi que me miraba algo asustada y cuando sentí algo frío en mi abdomen pude notar que había derramado su vaso sobre mi vestido. Correción: _mi blanco y prestado vestido_.

- ¡Pero cómo no andas con cuidado! – le grité molesta mientras miraba como había arruinado la obra de arte de Hinata.

- Lo siento – exclamó.

Estuve a punto de responderle unas buenas verdades o más bien desahogarme con ella, pero pude ver que se acercaba Sasuke entre la multitud y ciertamente no quería intercambiar más palabras con él. Al menos no después de que me había dejado bailando sola y se había entrometido en una situación que claramente no le correspondía.

Caminé apresuradamente hacia la barra, con mi vaso ya vacío a esas alturas, en búsqueda de más licor y un paño o por último, el número de algún taxi para irme de allí. Mi cerebro no era muy hábil a esas alturas por una mezcla de cansancio, malos ratos y alcohol. Al acercarme un par de ojos se quedaron atentos sobre mi y yo hice malabares para llegar finalmente a la larga mesa. El barman estaba allí bastante atareado, pero al verme sonrió e hizo un gesto a un chico que estaba a su lado, supuse que para que tomara lo que él estaba haciendo.

- ¿Te quedaste seca? – me preguntó divertido.

- Algo así – solté aún con voz molesta.

Se acercó a mi y me quitó el vaso entre las manos.

- ¿Mala noche? – comenzó a sacar unas botellas de un mueble.

- Va pésimo… - bufé.

- Tengo la solución… - me guiñó nuevamente.

Comenzó a mezclar cosas que a esas alturas yo no captaba muy bien, pero como resultado me entregó un trago de color rojo con naranjo y un paraguas rosa en la parte superior. Me reí.

- ¿Un paragüitas? – pregunté incrédula.

Puso su mano izquierda sobre su pecho en el lado izquierdo, supuse que sobre el corazón.

- No me rompas el corazón y bébelo sin chistar… el paraguas le da un toque exótico… - rió.

Fue casi un acto de magia. Entre su sonrisa transparente y su actitud tan despreocupada mi ira interna se fue desvaneciendo.

Me giré hacia la multitud y parecía que todo seguía igual, sólo que había gente cada vez menos sobrios.

- ¿Y eso? – me giré para ver a qué se refería y pude ver como indicada con la mirada mi vestido.

- Un _accidente_… - hice una mueca.

- Ya veo… - fue a atender a otra chica.

Me llamó la atención que hubiese tantas chicas a mi lado, pero cuando me fijé con más atención, pude entender el porqué. Todas querían que las atendiera Itachi. Lo miré y era tan evidente como la mancha en mi vestido… era demasiado guapo. Su porte alto, cuerpo bien formado y sonrisa despreocupada, acompañada por facciones marcadas y un cabello negro tomado en una coleta, con unos ojos algo gatunos, lo convertían en todo un espectáculo para las féminas que lo rodeaban.

- Creo que tengo la solución para tu accidente… - su voz interrumpió mi análisis - …ven.

Le miré algo contrariada, pero su gesto relajado y amable, me llevaron directo a pasar por debajo del mesón en una especie de hueco que había, dejándome finalmente detrás de la barra. Me guió hasta una especie de habitación, que estaba detrás de la barra, donde había un lavabo y un gran estante, repleto de botellas y algunas otras cosas, necesarias para atender una barra a lleno.

- Éste es el paraíso de los borrachos… - me reí y el imitó mi gesto.

Me senté en una especie de mueble y volvió hacia mi con una toalla, una esponja y una botella. Tomó sus utensilios y comenzó a fregar la parte afectada de mi vestido.

- Agradece que tu _accidente_ bebía vodka tónica… - comenzó a reír.

- Se las daré en tu nombre – le miré con atención.

Minutos más tarde, la mancha había desaparecido, quedando sólo los vestigios de humedad y un leve borde como prueba del delito.

- Wow… - asentí dando un sorbo a mi trago de la felicidad - … ¡gracias!

- No es gratis… - me sonrió ampliamente y pude notar su hermosa y blanca dentadura.

- No traigo mucho dinero… - solté inocentemente.

- Una lástima… - volvió a reír, sin dejar de verme – me tendrás que pasar tu número para cobrártelo personalmente… no puedo dejar que te vayas así como así después de mis servicios.

Reí ampliamente… ¿me estaba coqueteando? Seguro que sí y no me molestaba en lo más mínimo. Tomé un lápiz de mi cartera y en una servilleta escribí mi teléfono celular.

Salimos de vuelta a la barra y pude divisar a Ino, gracias a su indiscutible rubio y largo cabello y los centímetros que había ganado en esos enormes tacos. La rubia al verme dio un gran grito, algo opacado por la música pero aún así, bastante audible para la gente que la rodeaba, ya que todos la quedaron mirando con cara de molestia. Avanzó hacia mi y al ver a mi acompañante, noté de inmediato una sonrisa picaresca en su rostro.

- Te buscaba… pero te veo bien acompañada… - soltó despreocupadamente.

Le miré con gesto de que se callara, era tan obvia.

- Ino … Itachi, Itachi… Ino – dije presentándolos.

Itachi extendió su brazo a través de la barra hacia Ino y ella devolvió el gesto. Pasé por debajo de la barra para volver al otro lado, no sin antes ofrecerle una sonrisa a Itachi.

- ¿Nos das dos tragos? – pidó Ino alegremente.

Itachi me miró divertido y recibió de vuelta mi vaso, que por supuesto nuevamente estaba vacío.

- ¿Ron para las dos? – preguntó mientras echaba los hielos en los vasos.

- Parece que me vas a caer de lujo Itachi – exclamó Ino.

Minutos más tarde salimos de la barra, no sin despedirnos claro, del apuesto barman que no dejaba de ser rodeado por un enorme grupo de chicas. El último gesto que me ofreció fue un guiño y yo, una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡¡¡¡Es un bombón!!!! – exclamó Ino – me parece perfecto… quiero que te lances en picada Saku, nada de trancas raras…. quiero que vayas directo al…

- Sai quiere volver… - solté repentinamente bebiendo de mi trago, provocando que mi amiga se atragantara con el humo del cigarro que había encendido hace algunos momentos

- ¡Estás de joda! – me gritó, pero al ver mi gesto, suavizó su tono de voz – o no…

Me observó con atención, supuse que buscando algún indicio de mi respuesta, pero al no encontrar nada, la curiosidad hizo lo suyo.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – abrió los ojos de par en par dándome casi la totalidad de su atención.

- Que se jodiera… - tomé un cigarro y aspiré una gran bocanada - … digo ¡qué mas esperaba!

Ino me abrazó efusivamente.

- ¡Al fin todas mis charlas han tenido efecto! – daba especies de saltitos casi imperceptibles, supuse que sus tacos no se le daban tan cómodos a estas alturas – ¡hay que celebrarlo!

Me reí y sentí una especie de frescura en mi interior o más bien alivio. Si evidentemente sentía aún algo por él, no era tan estúpida como para dejarme llevar por ello de forma tan obvia.

- ¡Vamos por Hinata! – exclamó Ino llena de energía.

- ¡Si!... – medité un segundo - ¿y si nos pasamos por una ronda de margaritas antes?

Ino aplaudió encantada con la idea, como era de esperarse. La llevé a la barra del segundo piso, que si bien era más pequeña, tenía lo que buscábamos. No había querido volver donde Itachi, no porque no quisiera verlo, sino me daba algo de temor que pensara que era una alcohólica o algo por el estilo. Había sido demasiado agradable para estropearlo tan pronto.

- ¡Salud! – grité levantando el pequeño vaso, acompañada de mi amiga Ino y otros 4 vasitos idénticos al que sostenía.

- ¡Por tu rehabilitación! – vociferó Ino alegremente.

Pude notar la mirada reprobatoria de los pocos sobrios que iban quedando… ¡gente aburrida! Si a la fiesta uno viene a divertirse, no a fijarse en los grados etílicos del resto.

Unos minutos más tarde, nos levantamos de la mesa para ir en búsqueda de Hinata. Había decidido cambiar el tequila por el vodka naranja. Al incorporarme rápidamente, sentí el efecto del alcohol en mi sangre y pude ver que en Ino era igual de notorio.

- ¡Mierda! – solté.

- ¡Ohh… ssssiii! – me apoyó Ino.

Nos reímos condenadamente y bajamos por Hinata, a la cual era fácil encontrar pues seguía bailando con Naruto.

- ¡Venimos a cccelebrarrrrrrrrr! – exclamó Ino levantando los brazos riendo descontrolada.

Naruto nos miró divertido y Hinata parecía algo preocupada por el estado de sus dos mejores amigas.

- Pues vamos a casa… - sonrió - … allá tengo algo para comer y me cuentan que ha ocurrido.

Sus palabras habían sido evidentes. Ella siempre era la sobria, y en consecuencia, la responsable del grupo. Ino la miró con ojitos apenados.

- ¡El último tequila…._pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis_! – rogó haciendo un puchero y yo imité su gesto.

- Bien… - nos sonrió Hinata – vamos por el último… pero no más vodka Saku…

Tomó mi vaso y yo hice un gesto de porfía extendiendo mi brazo hacia atrás, golpeándome con algo bastante duro.

- ¡Hey! Mi vodka… – exclamé molesta girándome.

Ay… ¡no! Era Sasuke… de nuevo. Me miró y pude notar como había derramado prácticamente la mitad de mi trago sobre su camisa. Naruto comenzó a reír, lo cual sólo logro fastidiarlo más. Sentía que la estaba jodiendo.

- ¡Per.dón.! – dije con voz musical, tratando de simular la extraña sensación que me provocaba su mirada en ese momento... ¡maldito alcohol!

Ino le miró divertida y pude ver a Hinata intercambiar miradas con Naruto.

- Tranquila Sakura… debe tener el closet lleno de camisas como esa – soltó Naruto despreocupado.

- Ven… - le agarré el brazo con cuidado – tengo una idea.

Sasuke me vio extrañado y lo llevé hacia la barra. Al llegar, el grupo de chicas seguía ahí, tan fiel como un fans club. Itachi me vio con una gran sonrisa, la cual se opacó en cierta medida al ver a mi acompañante.

- Te traigo otro accidente… por favoooooooor – rogué.

Itachi me miró divertido y vio la camisa de Sasuke. Entró nuevamente y trajo con él un paño embebido en algún líquido.

- No te aseguro nada… pero trata – me guiñó el ojo.

Me volví hacia Sasuke que me miraba con atención y comencé a frotar su camisa. Inevitablemente de vez en cuando rozaba su abdomen y al recordar la imagen de su cuerpo prácticamente desnudo en la cocina de mi casa, me sonrojé. Lo que siguió no me ayudó en nada. Tomó mi mano y la sostuvo, tratando de ayudarme a fregar la mancha. Sentí una gota de sudor frío en mi cuello y desvié la mirada para que no notara que estaba algo nerviosa.

Luego de un par de minutos de contacto soltó su agarre y me entregó el paño.

- No tiene sentido – vi su camisa y la mancha había desaparecido apenas - … me largo.

Fui rápidamente donde Itachi y le devolví el paño, dándole un rápido _gracias_, para ir tras Sasuke. Comencé a sudar y el alcohol no me hacía más coordinados los movimientos, pero finalmente le alcancé.

- ¡Dije que lo siento! ¿qué más quieres? ¿qué me arrodille? – lo encaré molesta.

Suspiró al parecer fastidiado por mi. Me sentía tan infantil y en total desventaja frente a él.

- Iré por Naruto… - se introdujo entre la multitud.

Al volver traté de buscar a Ino o a Hinata, pero era inútil. Tomé mi celular para llamar a alguna de ellas, hasta que finalmente Hinata me contestó. Con la música no lograba escuchar bien así que me alejé del tumulto de gente.

- ¡¿Hina?! – grité.

- Saku – contestó ella.

- ¿Dónde están? – pregunté preocupada.

- Saku… Ino se sentía muy mal… me la tuve que traer a casa con ayuda de Naruto…

¡Mierda!

- No te preocupes – sentí la voz de aflicción en su voz – tomaré un taxi y me voy para allá.

- ¡No! – exclamó – Naruto habló recién con Sasuke y le dijo que te llevara a casa.

- ¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? – no lo podía creer.

- Sí… así que no te preocupes… - escuché que algo caía por su lado del teléfono – te tengo que cortar… ¡Ino se acaba de caer!

_....tuuuu tuuuuu tuuuuuuu tuuuu tuuuuu tuuuuuuu..._

Me había cortado. Hice una mueca de disgusto y fui tras Sasuke, que me esperaba en la entrada, con gesto despreocupado y algo cansado.

- Parece que me tengo que ir contigo… - hice un gesto de desaprobación.

Su semblante de molestia que anteriormente me había dejado tan disgustada, cambio por uno de resignación.

- Vamos… - me llamó mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto.

Ya había estado anteriormente dentro de aquel vehículo, pero el ambiente parecía bastante más tenso que antes. Ni siquiera había puesto música. Miré por los vidrios, sin hablar, y no sé si era mi ebriedad pero el camino que estaba tomando, estaba totalmente desviado de la ruta hacia la casa de Hinata o la mía.

- Te equivocaste de camino… - le miré extrañada.

- No… - dijo con voz plana – vamos a otra parte.

- ¿Dónde? – sentí como el alcohol se me subió a la cabeza y el haberme sentado lo empeoraba todo.

- A mi departamento… - contestó como si nada, haciendo leve aparición en su rostro aquella sonrisa conocida para mi.

Inmediatamente mi corazón se aceleró.


	11. Todo queda en familia

Entre los litros de alcohol que circulaban por mi sangre y el estrés de estar en aquel lugar, sentía que mi cabeza iba a reventar. Sasuke era un hombre de pocas palabras y todo lo que obtuve después de preguntarle a que vendríamos a su departamento fue un _Hmp… _¡idiota! Hasta un niño de kindergarden podría haberme dado una respuesta más concisa.

El edificio por fuera se veía bastante normal, nada excesivamente lujoso pero sí tenía sus toques personales. El conserje me miró con detención y supuse que mi caminar algo descoordinado no era algo que dejara de ser notorio. Estaba muy ebria.

- _Buenas noches_ – saludó el conserje cuando pasamos al ascensor.

Miraba de reojo a Sasuke que se veía sereno y normal. Quizás era inmune al alcohol o algo así. Nos detuvimos en el piso 5 creo, no estaba muy atenta y caminamos por un pasillo. Odiaba tener que caminar, me sentía algo mareada en aquel momento. Al entrar al departamento… que creo que tenía un número 7, pero la verdad me costaba enfocar muy bien, Sasuke se quitó el saco y aflojó bastante su corbata, para desabrochar el primer y segundo botón de su camisa. Nuevamente recordé la escena en la cocina de mi casa. _Primer error._ Me sonrojé casi automáticamente y él, al girarse, pudo notarlo de inmediato. Hasta un corto de vista habría notado mi cara de tomate, que yo sentía acalorada.

Sasuke se dirigió a una especie de bar que tenía en el living. Ví que sacó una botella de _¿algo?_ Y se sirvió en un vaso ancho y corto, así que supuse que era whisky. Me afirmé en un sillón y luego me senté. _Segundo error_. Me incorporé de inmediato rápidamente, para quitarme las enormes nauseas que tenía en ese momento, pero mi equilibrio estaba empeorando exponencialmente. Sentí sus brazos sostenerme e incorporarme, para volverme a sentar.

- ¡Suéltame! – le grité deshaciéndome violentamente de su agarre - ¿no me irás a dejar? – pregunté molesta – odio éste feo departamento – era una niña escandalosa y gruñona, pero no podía evitarlo.

- Sakura… - bebió un largo sorbo de su vaso - ¿viste la hora?

Saqué mi celular del bolso y con gran esfuerzo pude identificar que eran las 5:30 de la madrugada.

- Son las 5:30 – hice una mueca.

- Iré a darme una ducha y vengo… - dejó su vaso sobre la mesita del bar.

- ¡Hey, tú! – le llamé la atención - ¿crees que soy tu comadrera o éste es tu castigo personal por ensuciarte esa camisa fea que traes?

Es oficial, parezco menopáusica, pero algo en mi interior tenía resentimiento con él y ya que estaba ahí, tenía ganas de joderlo. Sasuke se sacó la corbata y con gesto despreocupado, se quitó la camisa frente a mi. Algo en mi abdomen se apretó con fuerza. Estaba ebria, pero pude ver perfectamente el cuerpo escultural que tenía al frente… ¡estúpida visión que funciona cuando quiere!

- ¿Así está mejor? – preguntó divertido con voz juguetona. Quizás no estaba _como yo_, pero algo le tenía que haber hecho el alcohol para salirme con una así.

Salió hacia lo que creo era su habitación y luego sentí que abría otra puerta. De repente, sinapté un poco y me comencé a preguntar ¿porqué Sasuke Uchiha tomaría un baño antes de irse a la cama? Me parecía ridículo. Quizás era de esos tipos con extrañas fijaciones. Me comencé a reír al recordar que Ino leyó en una revista que había un tipo que antes de hacerlo, se untaba yogurt en su pecho.

_Jajaja_…

Escuché a lo lejos el sonido del agua cayendo, así que supuse que aquel extraño espécimen estaba dándose la ducha. Fui directo al refrigerador y, como era de esperarse en un departamento de soltero no tenía casi _nada_. Busqué luego en un mueble y… ¡voila! Encontré pan… la alternativa era pan con mantequilla, que no era del todo mal, pues recordé que me ayudaría a pasar la borrachera. Caminé, con mi pan en mano y el vaso de Sasuke sobre la mesa parecía saludarme. _Tercer error._ Fui a tomar el vaso, que aún estaba helado y lo llené por sobre la mitad. Le di una probada… era whisky. Un vasito no me haría mal ¿no? ¡Otro vasito tampoco!

A los minutos después, estaba nuevamente _pasada_. Sasuke entró al living con una toalla y me observó curioso. Debía parecerle todo un fenómeno de circo afirmada en la pared con cara de destrucción. El glamour y la especie de hechizo se habían disuelto por completo. Era un ente.

Me incorporé, intentando mostrar toda mi dignidad y le miré divertida.

- ¿Y a ti que te da por ducharte a estas horas? – eché la cabeza atrás y me comencé a reír. A esas alturas era incontrolable.

- Tengo que ir al hospital mañana a las 7… o sea… - miró hacia una pared – en casi una hora más.

- ¿Qué no te cansas de trabajar? – solté molesta y me vio con una cara que la verdad no entendí.

- _Hmp_… - se dirigó de vuelta a su habitación.

- Noooooooo te vayas a cambiar – mi lengua era incontrolable – o por último quédate aquí conversando con tu hijastra un momento, eso sí… déjate la toalla que te queda estupendo – hice un gesto de _ok_ con mi mano.

Él se rio y caminó hacia su habitación.

- ¡¡Aguafiestas!! – le grité y encendí un cigarro.

Volví por otro vaso de whisky, pero el mareo constante me dio una advertencia de que era suficiente. Fui a dejar al vaso a la cocina y al encender la llave no sé porque mierda saltó una gran cantidad de agua sobre mi vestido.

- ¡Mierdaaa! – gruñí molesta.

No tenía ni la coordinación ni las ganas de secarme o limpiar, así que me dirigí como si fuera mi casa, directo a la habitación de Sasuke, que tenía la puerta abierta.

- ¡Sasukeeee! – lo sé, soy una ebria insoportable.

El aludido salió a los pocos minutos con una especie de pantalón de buzo negro y una sudadera blanca. Su cabello estaba húmedo y algo alborotado. Nuevamente me dio una especie de puntada en el estómago. Ino tenía razón, aunque me cayera pésimo y estuviera saliendo con la idiota de mi madre, era todo un agrado a la vista. Me miró curioso, sin decir nada y me puse en posición de enojo. Creo que estaba observando mi vestido… ¡mierda! El vestido.

- Necesito que me pases cualquier cosa para cambiarme… me saltó agua ¿ves? – le indiqué el vestido.

- Así veo… - sonrió divertido al parecer.

Caminó directo hacia mi, sin quitarme la vista, lo cual me puso algo nerviosa por un momento ¿me iba a besar? Me eché hacia atrás y me miró curioso.

- Necesito pasar – soltó – estás frente a la puerta del closet y ahí tengo las camisas y poleras.

_Estúpida Sakura_.

Me entregó una camisa a rayas, que supuse me cubriría entera y le miré divertida. Pensé que saldría, pero se lanzó sobre su cama, con actitud despreocupada. Decidí cambiarme allí mismo, frente a él… total ¿qué más daba? _Cuarto error_. Me quité el vestido, sin importarme que Sasuke estuviese viendo. Supuse que no vería nada que no hubiese visto antes. Pasé la camisa sobre mi cabeza y me acomodé como pude. Luego me tiré sobre la amplia y cómoda cama y cerré los ojos. Me sentí mareada nuevamente, así que puse un pie en el suelo girándome un poco. Sentí la risa de Sasuke a mi lado y me giré para mirarlo furiosa.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – enarqué una ceja.

- Nada… eres graciosa – soltó despreocupado con sus brazos apoyando la cabeza mirando hacia el techo.

- ¿No tenías que dormir o algo?

- ¿No tenías que irte a tu casa?

- ¡Idiota! – me giré y cerré los ojos. Maldito mareo.

- Te hubiese ido a dejar, pero la verdad no creo que a Sakumo le agrade que te lleve en ese estado y menos casi desnuda usando sólo una camisa mía.

Levanté un poco la vista y miré mis piernas. Noté de inmediato que la camisa cubría apenas mis muslos. Miré a Sasuke y tragué un poco de saliva antes de decir lo que pensaba.

- Sasuke… - puse la voz lo más seria que pude - ¿porqué sales con mi madre?

Le miré, tratando de que el alcohol no distorsionara tanto lo que veía y escuchaba. Soltó un suspiro.

- ¿La verdad? – asentí y me giré quedando con mi rostro frente al suyo – pues no lo sé…

Lo observé curiosa.

- Mi madre es linda… y todo eso… pero…

- ¿Pero qué? – me vio con interés.

- ¿No eres algo joven para ella? – enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Y no son ustedes las mujeres que inventan esas frases de que el amor no tiene edad? – soltó una risotada. Le golpeé el pecho con mi puño suavemente.

- Mi madre… no sé… me cansa su actitud – lo solté con pesar – hubiese deseado que fuera diferente… - me puse algo triste y él me miró fijamente con sus orbes negras, le devolví una sonrisa tratando de quitarle peso a la conversación, pues sabía que terminaría lloriqueando - … te deberías buscar una novia más joven – concluí para cerrar el tema.

- ¿Cómo tú? – mantenía sus ojos fijos, tanto, que me ponía tensa e hizo que me sonrojara involuntariamente.

- ¡Cállate! – solté disimulando mi nerviosismo.

- ¿No te gustaría? - ¿estaba jugando conmigo? Sakura ebria sí que sabe jugar.

- La verdad… - acerqué mi rostro al suyo… - ¡no! – me reí, pero disminuyó la distancia entre nosotros, hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron. _Quinto error_. El rocé con su piel me dio un escalofrío.

- No te creo… - podía sentir como el aire de sus labios, chocaba contra los míos.

Mi corazón se aceleró y no pude evitarlo. Sus labios y la cercanía de su rostro lo hacían inevitable. Quería probar los labios de Sasuke. Me acerqué aún más a su rostro, rozando a penas sus labios y luego pude sentir como él imitaba mi gesto, provocando finalmente que estuvieran en contacto. Comenzó a moverlos con suavidad y yo no quise quedarme atrás e introduje lenta y placenteramente mi lengua en su boca. Sentí como mi estómago se incomodaba por aquel nuevo y exquisito contacto. A pesar de lo que pensé y muy a mi pesar, la actitud fría e insoportable de aquel chico que tenía frente a mi, besándome, era todo lo contrario a lo que sentía en aquel instante.

Se detuvo un segundo y mordió mi labio inferior para mirarme. No le quité la visa y me perdí en sus ojos negros. No sé si era el alcohol, el desquite que quería tener de lo que había pasado con Sai, el fastidio que sentía hacia mi madre en aquel momento o simplemente las hormonas, pero Sasuke me pareció demasiado irresistible y apetecible. Lo ví de una forma que antes no había pensado que podría. Cerré los ojos y suspiré, pero cuando sentí que atrapaba mis labios nuevamente, los abrí de par en par. El contacto se intensificó y pude sentir como posaba sus manos en mi cintura y bajaba lentamente. Lo tomé por el cuello y nuestros cuerpos se juntaron aún más. Sentía como nuestras respiraciones comenzaban a jadear y mordí con fuerza su labio, frente a lo que sus manos comenzaron a descender llegando finalmente a mis muslos.

Un estúpido pensamiento vino a mi cabeza… Jiraya ¿tendría razón respecto a Sasuke? ¿Sasuke se acostaría con mi madre? Me vino una imagen muy desagradable a la mente y paré de inmediato. Él me miró confundido y yo me aparté.

- Tengo ganas de vomitar… - mentí.

Se apartó y me soltó el agarre para luego quedar mirando el techo. Me levanté y fui al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Eché a correr la llave y me miré al espejo. Siempre que estoy ebria suelo analizar las estupideces que hago, como una forma de retarme a mi misma.

- La jodiste Sakura… ¡ahora sí que la jodiste bien jodida! – me reté a mi misma - ¡qué se te paso por la cabeza!

Pensé en aquello unos minutos. El alcohol sacaba un demonio dentro de mi y ahora ese demonio me pedía a gritos que me desquitara de mi madre, pero tenía claro que mi madre no era directamente la razón por la que me había detenido. Me volví a mirar, negando con la cabeza, bebí un poco de agua y volví a la habitación. Sasuke estaba con los ojos cerrados.

- Te llevaré a tu casa… - me dijo repentinamente.

- ¿Por qué? – no debía molestarme aquello, pero por alguna razón si lo hizo.

- Debo ir a trabajar en media hora más… - soltó con voz cansada.

- ¡No! ¡No quiero! – no soy sólo una ebria, sino que además soy de esas testarudas y complicadas.

- Tu madre… - comenzó a decir.

- ¡Me importa una mierda! – le grité – ¡si te acuestas con ella me importa una mierda! – me tiré sobre la cama y no quise mirar su rostro - quiero al menos un día descansar de esa casa de mierda… y de ella – agregué al final.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en mi. Podría haber esperado cualquier reacción de su parte ante mi estúpido argumento, que aparte de ser extraño, parecía no ser tan convincente. Podría incluso haberse reído de mi condición y poner esa sonrisa torcida en cualquier momento. Me había ganado, yo estaba ahí, como un trapo y él, si bien no estaba sobrio, estaba bastante más sano que yo.

- No quiero volver a esa casa… - murmuré para mi misma, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para excluirlo de mi auto confesión – estoy aburrida de que siga con lo mismo… ¡¿cómo no piensa en papá?!

De alguna forma, solté algo que me era demasiado doloroso de una forma demasiado natural frente a la persona que menos esperaba. El gran efecto del alcohol es que elimina las ataduras. Te muestras tal y como se te da la gana, pero lo haces de tal forma que sacas todo… lo bueno, lo malo y lo que no quieres saber.

Comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos de forma inevitable. Debo haberle parecido toda una escena, ahí, recostada en su cama, con una de sus camisas y llorando como un bebé, sobre todo después de que hace algunos minutos, habíamos estado besándonos en su cama. Si no fuera por el alcohol, de seguro que mañana me mandaba en interconsulta a siquiatría.

Me puse en posición fetal y acerqué una almohada para ahogar mi llanto. Sentí como se sentaba a mi lado y en un acto casi involuntario me afirmé en su pecho, escondiendo mi cabeza y aferrando mis puños a él, a modo de buscar consuelo. Contrario a todo lo que he visto de su parte, no mostró rechazo alguno ante mi gesto, simplemente posó su brazo sobre mi espalda, acunándome en su pecho, mientras acariciaba unos mechones de mi cabello. Me quedé al instante, profundamente dormida.

* * *

Hola a todos!!!

acá les traigo el nuevo capi.... agradesco muuucho sus reviews sisisisi

si alguien sabe como puedo contestar los reviews de forma individual me avisa porfiii para responderlosss :)

saludos y espero comenten harto :)


	12. Nada

_Nada_. No era más que eso. No había sido más que eso. Tenía que repetírmelo lo suficiente para integrarlo en mis neuronas que tiraban chispas a estas alturas.

Mientras ordenaba mi casillero, trataba de ordenar mis ideas lo suficiente, como para volver a recorrer los pasillos, hacer mis rondas y seguir con todo como si _nada_. Me quité la blusa y me coloqué en su lugar la parte de arriba de mi traje de clínica. Me quedé viendo fijamente el suelo por unos minutos.

- _¡Sakura! ¡despabílate!_ – me auto critiqué.

Saque mis zapatillas y comencé a atar los cordones para hacer el nudo. Mi mente estaba algo en blanco, hasta que sin previo aviso llegaron recuerdos de algo que yo no quería recordar y más bien tenía que olvidar. Realmente había sido una estupidez haber ido a esa fiesta… todo me había salido mal y lo peor de todo es que sabía que iba a tener que seguir escuchando comentarios de la bendita beneficencia, porque era algo así como el tema del momento.

Salí por el pasillo y subí hasta la central de fichas en busca de mucho trabajo que hacer… no quería tener distracciones ese día.

- Hola Shizune… - saludé a la mujer de la central de fichas, que me ofreció una gran sonrisa.

- Hola Sakura – se había aprendido mi nombre fácilmente, no sólo gracias a su buena memoria, sino que además, mi color de pelo era algo único en aquel lugar – necesitas la de….

- Yamamoto Jiraya – sonreí – además necesito unas 10 fichas de ingreso…

- ¿Irás a urgencias? – preguntó con interés.

- Sí – asentí mientras que recibía la ficha de Jiraya. De pronto me vino una duda bastante importante - ¿sabes qué doctor estará a cargo de esa área?

_Que no diga Uchiha… que no diga Uchiha…_

- Creo que… - miró hacia el techo y apretó los labios – no estoy segura ¿quieres que vea en la planilla?

- Sí… te lo agradecería – puse cara de urgencia. Ella se rió.

- Entiendo… - comenzó a chequear una hoja – hay doctores que causan terror – movió la cabeza – a veces parece que gozaran torturándolos – hizo un gesto de complicidad.

- Sí… es eso – no tenía para que explicarle la razón completa, yo misma me conformaba con esa.

- Bien… - pasó su dedo por la hoja, supuse que buscando – hoy estará Uzumaki y Shirayama.

- ¡Genial! – me entregó las fichas de ingreso - ¡gracias!

Me encaminé con entusiasmo por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras, camino al primer piso. Iba con total emoción, hasta que pude ver una silueta algo conocida acompañada de otra desconocida para mí.

_¡Mierda!_

Me giré rápidamente y me fui camino al ascensor. Me paré frente a él, apreté el botón del primer piso y sentía el bombeo de mi corazón acelerarse… ¡maldito sistema simpático! Miré los números en la pantallita superior que indicaba el piso. El bendito ascensor estaba detenido a un piso de mi libertad.

Finalmente el pitido hizo presencia, avisando que mi lugar de escape había llegado. Ingresé a toda velocidad, en un ascensor algo copado de gente y me escondí entre la multitud. La puerta se comenzaba a cerrar, acompañada de un suspiro de alivio de mi parte, pero la interposición de una mano evitó esto, permitiendo que Sasuke ingresara al elevador, ahora completamente solo.

_¡No! ¡no!_

Eran segundos, pero bastó uno para que los recuerdos me atropellaran como un camión de carga. Sasuke, alcohol, más alcohol, camisa, departamento, whisky, agua, cama… _**beso**_. Me sonrojé al instante y sentí como mi corazón rostro se aceleraba. Si hubiese tenido un machete me hubiese golpeado a mi misma para sacarme esa estupidez de la cabeza o idealmente provocarme una amnesia.

Podía sentir un aire espeso en el ascensor, casi insoportable. Nunca he tenido crisis de pánico ni esas cosas, pero mi alternativa era salir de ahí o que él saliera. La verdad, tenia terror, terror de que Sasuke volteara y me viera con cara de… ¡no sé de qué! Pero cualquier cara que me pusiera se me iba a dar fatal. Observé levemente como giraba su rostro y atiné solamente a agacharme, pasando a llevar por supuesto a las personas que tenia al lado, que me vieron con cara de que me faltaba un tornillo.

Sonó finalmente un pitido y él se bajó. Me incorporé, con total naturalidad, haciendo de loca para el resto y mi cuerpo retomó sus funciones normales. Quizás es una tontera, pero no me lo quiero encontrar. Me da rabia que siendo este hospital tan estúpidamente grande, tenga justamente que encontrármelo en el puto elevador ¡joder! ¿es muy difícil entender que estoy avergonzada? ¿Qué no quiero verle la cara ni ver que reacción va a tener después de lo que pasó? Agradezco de veras que mamá no lo haya invitado el fin de semana a casa, lo cual me pareció bastante extraño, pero tampoco voy a andar preguntándole a ella por su novio que por cierto, sabe que me crispa los nervios.

Entré apurada a urgencias, tras ponerme el delantal encima. Pude divisar de inmediato a Naruto, que al verme me arrojó una sonrisa. Me acerqué a él y me planté en pose de disposición.

- Sakura… - saludó mientras veía la ficha de una paciente frente a él - ¿y a qué se debe el agrado de tenerte en urgencias?

- Quiero trabajar… - sonreí – y mucho.

- ¿Hablaste ya con Sasuke al respecto? – ¡joder!… elevé una ceja en gesto de que no sabía y el se rió – no te preocupes, yo hablaré con él.

Me indicó hacia un lugar donde había un chico de unos 16 años sobre una camilla acompañado por su madre, la cual tenía por supuesto cara de espanto. Luego de calmarla un poco y hacer el examen pertinente, logré identificar la fractura en el tercio medio de la clavícula. El paciente se había fracturado producto de caer durante una práctica de rugby y afirmarse sobre el hombro derecho. Luego de hablar con Naruto, lo llevé a la sala de radiografías, donde evidencia que el rasgo de fractura era único, o sea, bastante simple de tratar. Hablé con Naruto y fuimos a una sala, donde sacó unas jeringas, anestesia, unos vendajes y me los entregó.

- Bien… ya sabes que hacer… - sonrió y se paró frente a mi.

- Pues… anestesia focal - tomé la jeringa y luego de depositar algo de anestesia en él, tomé los vendajes – y realizaré vendaje en ocho – seguí con el procedimiento.

- Excelente… - sonrió complacido.

La verdad, me había salvado. Traumatología no era mi fuerte, pero recordé una clase en la que nos hicieron hacer grupos y a mí me había tocado ensayar el vendaje en ocho con Ino, para fracturas no complicadas de clavícula. Era una suerte. Llevé de vuelta al chico donde su madre, luego de tomar un par de datos y darles las indicaciones, y finalmente me despedí. Mi primer paciente había sido un éxito. Quizás era un buen augurio de que mi día no iba a ser un total fastidio. Seguí durante toda la mañana y la verdad me gustó. Si bien no vibraba como lo hacía en un quirófano, no dejaba de tener lo suyo. Esperaba sí, que llegara alguien más desarmado, aunque suene frío, pero la mayoría de los casos tenía una complejidad media, así que no me aburrí.

Al terminar la mañana, Naruto se acercó a mi para felicitarme. Sonreí complacida.

- Quizás aquí no tienes la emoción que tienes con Sasuke… - sonrió y yo hice una mueca disimulada – pero lo has hecho de maravilla y si te gusta… no lo saques de tus opciones… es parte de la idea de éste programa, que ustedes encuentren una especialidad que los llene pero que además tengan un aprendizaje integral.

- Gracias… - le miré amablemente.

Me iba a dar la vuelta para ir a almorzar, cuando la voz de Naruto me detuvo.

- ¿Llegaste bien a tu casa ese día? ¿o volviste a lo de Hinata? – le miré con cara nerviosa – digo… por lo que pasó con tu amiga rubia… Hinata estaba bastante complicada de dejarte sola y el teme… bueno … Sasuke – se autocorrigió – también andaba por ahí, así que espero que no haya sido tan teme – repitió riéndose.

Sentí una brisa de alivio. Al parecer, Naruto no sabía nada y si existían los ángeles de la guardia, quizás Sasuke no recordaba _nada_ tampoco.

- Llegué bien – sonreí – Sasuke me llevó a casa de Hinata más tarde – fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

- Si… yo la ayudé a bajar a Ino y luego me fui… - se pasó la mano por el cabello – me alegro entonces que hayas llegado bien.

- ¡Sí! – me despedí y me encaminé al casino. Mi estómago iba a comenzar a rugir en cualquier minuto.

El casino estaba más lleno de lo común o quizás era la hora. Pude ver unas animadas manos que se alzaban sin vergüenza para llamarme al lugar.

- ¡Sakuraaaa! – gritó Ino.

Caminé hacia mis amigas y sonreí. Deje mi delantal en una de las sillas junto a mi celular y nos encaminamos a hacer la fila.

- ¿Qué hay de almuerzo hoy? – preguntó Ino tratando de ver a través de la gente e identificar los platos.

- Creo que… pasta con albóndigas… - susurró Hinata.

- Bien… ¡me encantan! – no era sorpresa, toda la comida me gustaba… a excepción de los interiores… me dan asco.

La fila avanzaba lento y pude identificar más adelante la razón. Chouji estaba pidiendo su _pequeña ración_.

- ¡Joder! - exclamó Ino mirando hacia adelante - ... me cae bien Chouji, pero debería tener un puesto para él solo… estoy que me comería una vaca – suspiró Ino. Hinata sonrió.

- Yo ando famélica… trabajé toda la mañana – sonreí y miré a Hinata con picardía – ...con _Naruto_.

La aludida se sonrojó de inmediato. Hinata era tan transparente que le era imposible ocultar algo. Ino soltó una carcajada.

- Creo que mi ebriedad les sirvió a todos – soltó Ino - ¿no? - volvió a reír y ahora fui yo la que se sentía incómoda.

- Me dio sed… - hablé - ¿de qué son los jugos?

- ¡Oye! – habló Ino con su cara de _Sherlock Holmes_ - ¿tú donde dormiste?

Nuevamente el maldito sistema simpático hacía de las suyas, sólo que ahora podía adherir el sudor de mis manos, mientras estiraba el brazo para coger una bandeja.

- ¿Te fue a dejar Sasuke a casa? – preguntó Hinata con voz inocente. Claramente en su pregunta no había nada insidioso, pero aún así, me sentía jodida.

- Sí… me llevó a mi casa… - sonreí.

- ¿A tú casa? – escuché una voz conocida para mi.

- ¡Hola Naruto! – saludó Ino efusiva detrás de mí. Hinata le sonrió sonrojada. Yo creo que debo haber puesto cara deforme. Naruto sonrió a las chicas y me quedó viendo expectante.

- Me alegro que Sasuke se comportara y te llevara a _tu_ casa – dijo con tono normal, pero aún así yo fui capaz de entrever la ironía en aquella oración.

- S-sí – respondí casi robótica.

Genial… la había jodido. Como siempre después de un error, te das cuenta que era algo evitable, o en mi caso enmascarable. Habría bastado con decir que me había llevado a **mi** casa, pero mi estúpido raciocinio ante el tema me había llevado a responder cualquier estupidez. Rogué porque Ino no siguiera con el tema.

El celular de Naruto comenzó a vibrar y me relajé, al menos por dos segundos.

- Sí teme… - ¡mierda!… era _él_ – estoy en la fila… - sí, vengan.

Colgó y las chicas le veían sonriente. Yo quería correr como loca de aquel lugar, pero claramente habría sido demasiado evidente. Tragué saliva y me giré hacia adelante. Mi intento de huida había sido saboteado por completo.

- ¿Así que te mandan a hacer la fila? – preguntó Ino divertida.

- A veces se aprovechan… - sonrió Naruto apenado.

Finalmente llegamos frente a los platos. Yo pedí un plato de pasta con albóndigas, jugo de naranja, mi eterno favorito, y de postre flan de chocolate.

- Voy a la mesa – sonreí – las espero allá.

Las chicas asintieron mientras les daban sus platos con comida, pero Naruto simplemente me sonrió de forma extraña. Maldito Naruto que no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Me giré camino a la mesa y pude ver a Sasuke y a Gaara. Aceleré el paso, con la vista fija en mi delicioso plato, que la verdad, y esto era raro en mí, no me llamaba por completo la atención.

Me senté y pude divisar a mis amigas aproximarse. Ino traía cara de emoción crónica. Me dio una especie de dolor en el estómago.

Se acercó conteniendo la risita y puso su bandeja junto a la mía.

- Adivina quienes nos acompañan al almuerzo… - apretó sus manos conteniendo el nerviosismo.

La miré con la frente arrugada. Prefería parecer molesta que nerviosa.

- Ino… - suspiré.

- ¡Vamos! Hazlo por Hinata… - miró a la aludida que permanecía en silencio – a la velocidad que va, terminará jubilada y aún no tendrá un acercamiento como la gente con Naruto…

Levanté la vista y no pude ver nada más que a él. Caminaba con su bandeja en la mano, a paso despreocupado y sin la vista posada en nada en particular, mientras platicaba con el rubio y el de cabello rojizo que le acompañaban.

Sudé… de nuevo. Podía ver como la mirada de un grupo de chicas se posaba en nosotras a medida que ellos se aproximaban a nuestra mesa. Sasuke dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa frente a mi y luego fue por una silla.

- ¡Dios que es guapo! – susurró Ino - ¡cada día envidio más a tu madre!

Fue como un golpe en el estómago. Era oficial, había perdido en gran parte el apetito.

Se sentaron, quedando yo al lado de mis amigas. Parecía el escudo perfecto, sino fuera porque le tenía frente a mis ojos, con esa puta sonrisa torcida. Me habría encantado tener un decodificador de mentes o al menos ser telépata, para saber que mierda le pasaba por la cabeza. Como siempre, fue Naruto el que llevaba toda la conversación, mi rol era mínimo, me dedicaba a masticar cada bocado el tiempo suficiente para no tener que intervenir demasiado en la conversación y ojalá ser lo más invisible posible.

- … la verdad es que sí… me sentía bastante mal – rio Ino – ¡menos mal que Sasuke la llevó a su casa! o si no…

- Wow… Sasuke comportándose como un caballero… - habló Gaara – esa sí que es nueva – rió.

No quise mirar para el frente, pero era inevitable. Las oscuras orbes de Sasuke estaban fijas sobre mi.

- No le quites crédito… - soltó Naruto – si bien el teme es un idiota nunca se aprovecharía de una chica en apuros… - volteó a ver al pelinegro - ¿no, _Sasuke_? – nuevamente sentí un aura espesa y vi la mirada de Naruto en una especie de guerra subnormal con Sasuke, el cual le miraba arrogante y despreocupado.

- Claro que no… - exclamó mirándome a mi – no le haría _nada_.

Me sonrojé como una estúpida… ¿acaso ese beso y lo que podría haber pasado no era _**nada**_? ¿o para él _**nada**_ era todo y más que eso? ¿se estaba insinuando? Inspiré en abundancia y decidí dejar el tema, o al menos, forzarme a dejar de calentarme la cabeza con el. Aún así, analicé algo bastante nuevo: por como hablaban sobre él, parecía que Sasuke fuese un playboy. Quizás era el motivo por el cual no me extrañó en aquel momento que se fijara en mi madre, y me doliera o no, ella tampoco lo hacía nada de mal.

Terminamos el almuerzo, que aparte de estar lleno de conversaciones de las que no quise ser parte, estuvo lleno de miradas raras, que no supe descifrar.

Salí rápidamente por el pasillo camino a la habitación de Jiraya. Tenía su cirugía éste miércoles y quería darme gran parte de la tarde para examinarlo y hablar con él al respecto.

- ¡Mierda! – introduje la mano en mi bolsillo – dejé mi teléfono.

Caminé a toda prisa e iba a girar una esquina, frente al casino, cuando vi a Naruto hablando con Sasuke en un rincón. Me quedé pasmada allí, esperando que se fueran.

- _… debes terminarlo, ahora ya…. te conozco y sé lo que estás haciendo – habló el rubio con tono preocupado._

- _No hago nada… - le contestó indiferente._

- _Sé que eres un playboy… pero ¿Sakura? – le miró incrédulo - ¡vamos Sasuke! ¿al menos te gusta? – mi corazón se encogió involuntariamente._

- _No… - respondió seco y yo apreté los puños de forma involuntaria… - tal vez me atrae… ya sabes cómo son estas cosas..._

Contuve el aliento unos minutos y caminé para salir de ahí. No quería seguir escuchando esa conversación, no cuando provocaba una sensación tan incómoda y nueva en mi estómago. Me sentí contrariada por unos segundos. No podía importarme… no podía. Era el novio de mi madre, era mi jefe de alguna forma, tenía que verlo la mayor parte del día y al parecer por más que rehuyera, era inevitable arrancar de él. Era una estupidez. Habían sido un par de besos y era todo. Nadie se muere por eso. Fui a buscar algo de agua para recomponerme un poco, pero una voz hizo que levantara la vista.

- Hola… - comenzó a rascarse el cabello – tenemos que hablar.

Hice una mueca, pero aún así no se lo negué de inmediato. Quizás estaba susceptible, pero necesitaba algún salvavidas y si bien, antes me había hundido, ahora parecía ser lo bastante bueno como para al menos distraerme

- Sai… - mi voz era plana.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó como si nada, pero era una reacción que me esperaba. Lo conocía ya demasiado para saber el tipo de reacciones que tenía frente a distintas situaciones.

- Bien… - me paré a su lado – ¿de qué quieres hablar? – fui cortante, como él se merecía que fuera.

- Ya te lo dije… bastante ebrio… – rió y su risa me devolvió algo de calidez, esa que me provocaba cuando era feliz a su lado – .. pero lo dije en serio… - me podría haber reído, parecía de broma su comentario, pero tal como me dijo, era en serio.

- La verdad… no he tenido tiempo de pensarlo bien y tampoco creo que sea lo mejor… - respondí seria, pero a la vez relajada.

Tomó mi mano y comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de mis nudillos. Se las sabía por libros conmigo y tenía claro que ese gesto me relajaba.

- Sai… sabes que no funcionará…

- Y tú sabes que no me doy por vencido… - pasó la yema de sus dedos desde la muñeca hasta mi codo con suavidad - … soy muy mal perdedor – susurró acercándose a mi oído.

Su gesto me devolvió el alma al cuerpo por unos segundos. Sonreí. Quizás sí debía pensarlo, no tenía nada que perder. _Nada_.

- Quizás una cena hoy a las 9 en el mejor restaurant te hace pensarlo mejor… - me reí con su comentario. Siempre tratando de conquistarme por dos de mis debilidades… la comida y su roce.

- A las 9… en punto… - le dije resignada, tratando de ocultar que en el fondo me divertía.

Me rozó los labios y se despidió. Lo ví alejarse y reflexioné un par de segundos. Quizás sí era lo mejor y tal como dice Ino: _mejor diablo conocido que diablo por conocer_.

Caminé algo más animada de vuelta al casino. Miré hacia la pared donde estaba hace algunos minutos Sasuke y Naruto y apreté los puños. Era un error, un total y absoluto error. Me estaba comportando como una estúpida chiquilla que daba rienda sueltas a sus deseos prohibidos con el alcohol.

Entré a tomar mi celular, mientras veía el registro de llamadas. Tenía una llamada perdida de un número extraño. Si fuera Ino, probablemente habría llamado de inmediato, pero no soy del tipo desesperado… siempre cabe la opción que no sea _nada_.

* * *

Sé k soy la autora más ingrata y k no he contestado ninguno de sus reviews pero juro k siempre los leo y me ponen contentísima... hoy en la noche prometo hacerlo y dp me dedico al próximo capi... he estado llena de cosas porque ya vuelvo a la uni....

besos y espero les guste!!!!


	13. Cena para cuatro

Me planté bajo la ducha, así quizás lograba sacarme de encima el día que había tenido. No fue malo en su totalidad, atendí bastantes pacientes, aprendí cosas nuevas y como siempre, Jiraya me alegraba el día con especial interés en las _esmeraldas tristes_ con las que había llegado a verlo, refiriéndose a mis ojos creo. De inmediato cambié la cara y eludí máximamente el tema de mi vida en general, a pesar de que me preguntó específicamente por ciertos temas, pero cuando le dije que hoy saldría a cenar con Sai, terminó el interrogatorio como un niño amurrado.

Salí de la ducha, arreglé mi cabello, me maquillé un poco, me puse un pantalón ajustado, mis zapatos planos típicos y una polera linda, no de calle, pero tampoco muy formal. Me veía bien, pero tenía una extraña sensación de amargura en mi garganta.

Miré la hora… 7:30. Estaba bien de tiempo. Fui a la cocina a buscar algo para comer. Sí… sé que saldré a comer, pero a mi defensa debo decir que el almuerzo no lo disfruté en lo absoluto y no me puedo aguantar media hora, así que necesito algo de glucosa.

Mi madre se encontraba frente a una taza de té, como siempre, ya que no era muy buena para comer, al contrario, estaba en esa etapa de la vida en la que vivía en función de cuidar su cuerpo. Fui al refrigerador y saqué jugo y queso. Me serví un vaso y me preparé un pan con queso derretido, total, aún era temprano y simplemente volvería a lavarme los dientes.

Me afirmé en el mueble y miré a mi madre ver la televisión algo aburrida. Ella lo notó y me vio curiosa.

- ¿Vas a salir? – bebió un sorbo de su taza de té.

- Si… saldré a comer – di una mascada a mi sandwish improvisado y ella levantó una ceja.

- ¿Y porqué comes antes? – negó con la cabeza – deberías cuidar tu figura Sakura.

- Tengo hambre… - solté con fastidio, volviendo a dar otra mascada. No iba a manipular mi pobre estómago con sus discursos _fitness_.

- ¿Y con quién saldrás?

- Con Sai… - solté despreocupada.

- ¡¿Sai?! – genial… iba a hacer un show. Me maldije internamente por no mentirle, aunque era probable que él entrara a saludarla - ¿volvieron?

- No madre… saldremos de amigos – me miró con preocupación y yo traté de creerme mi reciente discurso.

Sabía que mi madre lo adoraba, no porque hubiese sido el novio perfecto, sino por la cuenta corriente que tenían sus padres. Su apellido era tan famoso como el dineral que portaba.

- Es un buen chico para ti… - era obvio que saldría con eso, así que traté de cambiar el tema.

- ¿Y tú... qué harás? – buena forma de huir. Sabía que le encantaba hablar de si misma.

- Ayy… - hizo una cara de aburrimiento – no sé… Sasuke no me ha llamado – me miró - ¿lo has visto o has hablado con él? – me puse nerviosa, no sé porqué.

- No… - me corregí – o sea… al almuerzo le ví un poco – di un sorbo a mi jugo y luego comí pan.

- Lo llamaré… - soltó – se me ha ocurrido una idea genial.

- ¿Lo invitarás a casa? – me parecía perfecto que se viniera a divertir un rato con mi madre mientras yo comía y así me ahorraba tener que verle la cara ¡Imbécil!

- ¡No! – negó llena de picardía – saldremos los cuatro ¿qué te parece?

Sentí que me iba a ahogar con el pan. La miré con asombro mientras tomaba su teléfono y llamaba a Sasuke. Parecía que más que una pregunta, me avisaba que lo haría.

- Mamá… no sé si a Sai le agrade la id…

- ¿No dijiste que eran amigos? Sai es un chico muy bueno, sé que le encantará la idea.

Me dejó con la palabra en la boca, para comenzar a hablar con Sasuke

- Mi amor ¿dónde estás? – _la ví perpleja mientras hablaba_ - ¿te parece si vamos a comer? – _que diga que no, que diga que no_… - ¡vamos! ¿sí? al menos haz un esfuerzo, irán Sakura y su novio también - _¿acaso la palabra de que iría con él como amigo le rebotó por el oído?_ – perfecto… te espero… en media hora entonces… besos te quie…

No terminó la frase y cerró el teléfono. Al parecer él le había cortado. Luego me vio sonriente y se levantó, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada.

- ¿A qué hora pasará Sai por ti?

- A las 8 – solté molesta – madre… ¿porqué no vas a comer con Sasuke a otro lugar? – me miró con curiosidad y carraspeé un poco – digo… no tenemos porqué salir los cuatro ¿cierto?

- Será divertido… lo prometo… - seguro, para ella lo sería, yo estaría en el infierno – será bueno que compartamos, además desde que cocinaron juntos se llevan mejor ¿no?

_**Error.**_ No nos llevábamos mejor, pasaban otras cosas, pero no nos llevábamos mejor.

Salió de allí a arreglarse supuse, dejándome con la boca abierta. Fui a lavarme los dientes cuando el timbre me alertó. Bajé en puntillas y abrí la puerta. Era Sai.

Se acercó a mi y me besó suavemente los labios, de forma rápida y poco evitable. Me sonrojé un poco y le miré enojada, aunque claro que no lo estaba totalmente. Deseé por un momento salir de allí con él y pedirle que me llevara a cualquier lugar, para no tener que enfrentar la cena tan _agradable_ que mi madre había inventado.

- ¿Qué pasa? Tienes cara de furia – rió levantando mi rostro.

- Pues… mi madre y su novio quieren ir a cenar con nosotros – solté molesta.

- Mmm… - me miró sonriente – la verdad me hubiese gustado tenerte para mi solo… pero supongo que después del postre podemos hacer alguna otra cosa ¿no? – su tono era sugerente.

- No te pases de listo – solté con arrogancia – estás bajo prueba.

Volvió a robarme un beso y por más daño que me hubiese hecho, no dejaba de ser agradable.

- Te los voy a cobrar… - dije refiriéndome a los besos y caminando hacia la cocina - ¿quieres algo para beber?

- Tengo chequera – rió – y no, gracias, allá tomaremos algo.

El sonido estrepitoso de la escalera me avisó que mi madre se había alistado.

- ¡Sai! – le ofreció una enorme sonrisa y lo abrazó. La quiero, pero odio su interés con las personas.

- Sakumo – el aludido le ofreció una sonrisa – los años no pasan por usted – dijo mirándola con respeto. Sí que sabía que decirle a mi madre para ganársela.

Sonó el timbre y mi corazón comenzó a retumbar como bombo en fiesta.

- ¡Ya llegó! – caminó a abrir la Haruno mayor.

- ¿Y quién es el novio de tu madre? – me susurró Sai. Mi cara se tornó totalmente incómoda y no pude disimularlo.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta y lo que supuse vendría después, era obvio. Mi madre lo saludaría y lo besaría. No quería ver eso.

Sai miró hacia el umbral de la puerta y pude ver como su mandíbula se tensaba.

- Sai... te presento a mi novio… Sasuke Uchiha – mi madre parecía ser la única que no captaba la tensión en aquel momento.

Ví como Sasuke acercaba su mano para estrecharla con la de Sai.

- Un gusto… - dijeron ambos. Temí por ese apretón.

Sai me tomó por la cintura y le miré con curiosidad ¿qué parte de _lo tengo que pensar_ no había quedado clara?

- Bien… ¿vamos? – yo simplemente asentí, dejando atrás a mi madre y a su _novio_. Me lo tenía que repetir internamente las veces que fuera necesario, sobre todo si iba a pasar un par de horas en su compañía.

_Era su novio, era su novio._

Salimos, cada uno en auto de su _pareja _y llegamos a la _Petit Francé_. Sonreí. Al parecer Sai si que sabía cómo complacer a mi estómago. Hubiese sido perfecto, de no ser por el resto de la compañía.

Atravesamos una enorme puerta de cristal y un garzón, vestido más elegante que cualquiera de nosotros, nos guió con una enorme sonrisa hasta una mesa al lado de un enorme ventanal, desde el cual se podía ver toda la ciudad y sus magníficas luces. En compañía de otra persona, supuse que me habrían mirado mal por mi vestuario, pero al lado de un Miyasawa, jamás iban a cuestionar nada. La gente podía ser tan estúpida, que en parte la culpaba porque Sai tuviese humos en la cabeza.

Sai me ofreció la silla caballerosamente y me senté a su lado, mientras al otro estaba mi madre y de frente nuevamente él.

Nos tomaron la orden. Yo pedí una especie de _omelette_ creo con relleno de no sé qué cosa. La verdad, no soy muy buena ordenando cuando el menú está en otro idioma. Mi madre pidió con Sasuke quizás qué y ahí me quedé viendo la botella de mil dólares que había pedido Sai para todos nosotros, preguntándome qué clase de personas se podrían dar un lujo diario de beber algo así y además disfrutarlo sabiendo la cantidad de dinero que costaba. Por supuesto mi madre había quedado encantada con el carísimo gesto, a mi simplemente me parecía extremadamente absurdo.

- Espectacular – sonrió Sai al garzón, el cual pasó a servirnos a todos en nuestras copas.

Ví como cada uno bebía de su copa y me limité a imitar el gesto.

- _Délicieux_ – soltó Sasuke, con su voz ronca y una pronunciación perfecta.

Mi estómago se encogió nuevamente al escuchar su francés. Odié que me pareciera atractivo, pero la forma en que había salido de su boca… ¡Concéntrate Sakura!

Llegaron nuestros platos y miré con algo de atención y espanto mi pedido. Cuando Sai dijo que me traerían un _omelette_, pensé que sería más contundente, pero al parecer aquí servían micro platos. Tendría que comer al menos 20 de esos para satisfacer mi estómago. Agradecí haber comido pan antes de salir de casa.

- ¿Y cómo están tus padres? – preguntó mi madre a Sai.

- Bien… ya sabe… negocios y viajes – levantó su copa – creo que ahora andan por el mediterráneo.

- ¡Qué fantástico! – sonrió encantada, y ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? Prácticamente era su sueño viajar por el mundo sin hacer nada más que gastar dinero.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? – preguntó Sasuke viendo a Sai directamente.

- Nosotros no… - traté de responder, pero Sai tomó mi mano de forma casi posesiva. Le miré extrañada.

- Estuvimos juntos por más de dos años y volvimos hace poco – Sasuke levantó la ceja y lo miró con curiosidad.

Parecía que Sai no hubiese reparado en que fue Sasuke quien lo había alejado de mi en la fiesta hace tan solo un par de días.

- Que interesante… - murmuró, para luego posar sus orbes negras en mi.

- ¡Qué alegría que vuelvan a estar juntos! – sonrió mi madre a nosotros – Sakura sufrió tanto cuando se separaron, yo pensé que nunca iba a volver a sonreír – Sai me besó la mejilla con suavidad. Pude sentir la mirada de Sasuke sobre nosotros – no sé porque tratabas de negarlo hija… ¡se ven perfectos! – mi mano comenzó a sudar levemente y solté el agarre de Sai para seguir comiendo de mi micro plato.

- ¿Y ustedes? – preguntó Sai, viendo a mi madre.

- Desde hace un mes - sonrió ella viendo a Sasuke, pero éste parecía no prestarle atención. Supuse que no era del tipo que hacía hincapié en fechas.

- ¡Qué bien! – soltó con ironía Sai, la cual capté de inmediato - ¿eso significa que vienen a celebrar su aniversario?

El rostro de mi madre se tornó algo tenso y miró a Sasuke.

- Aún no lo celebramos… - respondió mi madre ante Sai y siguió con su comida.

- Quizás deberíamos hacerlo… - habló Sasuke respondiendo a lo anterior, pero viéndome la cara a mí. Su comentario, lo reconociera o no, me disgustó.

La cena siguió con un aire diferente. La alegría del principio de desvaneció un poco, entre la aparente esperanza agónica de mi madre, las miradas furibundas entre Sasuke y Sai y mi terrible nerviosismo. Cuando terminé mi plato me levanté cuidadosamente, dejando la servilleta de género a un costado de mi asiento.

- Voy y vuelvo – susurré en el oído de Sai.

Caminé con el estómago apretado. Estaba todo menos disfrutando la cena, no sólo porque la comida no satisfacía mi estómago y quisiera empotrarme una hamburguesa con papas, sino que además el ambiente era agotador cuando tenía tanta información poco relevante a mi disposición. Además, por otro lado me sentía presionada por mi madre y Sai… me era imposible pensar en la posibilidad de volver con él, cuando ni siquiera podía pensar claramente. Aparte, sentía que a Sai parecía interesarle más mostrar que era suya, que reconquistarme o algo así. Y sumado a todo esto estaba Sasuke. No podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que había escuchado en la tarde. Era como un mosquito que me zumbaba el oído, y su actitud de mierda que me jodía internamente por más que tratara de evitarlo, no mejoraba para nada la situación. Soy una idiota con todas sus letras.

Entré al baño, con ganas de meter la cabeza en el lavabo para darme algo de frescura. Suspiré y me miré en el espejo… tenía cara de cansada. Mi día tal vez había sido demasiado largo o tal vez la cena estaba siendo agotadora, o tal vez, mi comienzo de año lo ha sido.

_Soy un desastre..._

Salí por la puerta que decía_ femme_ _toilette_, con disposición a terminar dignamente la cena, pero al ver una figura afirmada en el umbral esperándome me detuve de golpe.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – pregunté al principio confundida - ¿qué no sabes leer? – solté molesta indicando el letrero en la puerta.

Caminó hacia mí y yo retrocedí instintivamente. Mi corazón se aceleró de inmediato.

- Así que ese es tu _novio_ – soltó irónicamente.

- Pues sí – mentí ¿qué hacia él ahí? ¿qué no le importaba que alguien lo viera o mi madre le descubriera?

- Así que al final sí te gustó ¿no? – su voz parecía molesta.

- ¿Me gustó qué? – pregunté sin entender.

- Eso… - le miré interrogante – lo que te hacía en la fiesta – soltó despreocupado, pero aún así mi cabeza se las ingenio para captar la molestia en su voz nuevamente.

Su comentario me sonrojó, no por lo de Sai, sino por recordar esa noche, aunque estaba claro que para él no había qué recordar. Las palabras de Naruto volvieron a mi mente.

_Sé que eres un playboy… pero ¿Sakura? ¡vamos Sasuke! ¿al menos te gusta? _

Al recordar la respuesta de Sasuke, el aire en mis pulmones se comprimió.

_No…tal vez sólo me atrae… ya sabes cómo son estas cosas._

_Sólo me atrae_…. _Tal vez. _Me repetí internamente. O tal vez sólo le gustaba juguetear como buen playboy que parecía ser.

Hice lo que mejor se hacer, ponerme a la defensiva.

- ¿Y a ti eso te importa? – pregunté molesta, decidida a enfrentarlo.

- No me importa… - hizo una pausa y me miró de forma penetrante con aquellos oscuros y profundos pozos negros - me da curiosidad… - se afirmó en la pared del baño, frente a mi.

- No lo parece… - respiré hondo – creo que no te deberías entrometer en mis asuntos – recordé la fiesta y mi estómago se revolvió – en ninguna circunstancia…

- Hmp… - bufó – creo que estás confundiendo las cosas Sakura.

- ¡No! – grité - ¡tú las estás confundiendo! ¿a qué mierda estás jugando Sasuke? – mi cara estaba llena de ira y la suya recibió mi pregunta con algo de sorpresa, la cual la cambió de inmediato por una de tranquilidad.

- No juego a nada que tú no quieras jugar… - mi estómago se revolvió - … ¿o siempre te la pasas viendo más al chico que tienes en frente en vez de a tu propio _novio_? – me sonrojé.

- ¡Cállate! – apreté los puños – te pregunto de nuevo ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar con mi madre o algo así? ¿celebrando el mes que llevan _**juntos**_?

- Sí… un mes grandioso… tu madre es… ¡wow! … una montaña rusa - soltó divertido viendo la cara como se me encogía.

- Imbécil… - me sentí celosa y a la vez estúpida. – no me interesa saber tus asquerosas intimidades.

- Tú insistes en preguntar Sakura ¿porqué no averiguas las cosas por ti misma de una vez? – se acercó nuevamente.

Apreté los puños y pude visualizar todo con claridad. Allí estaba yo, montando una escena de celos al que aparte de no sentir nada por mí, era el novio de mi madre. Malditos celos, quería negarlo pero conocía tan bien ese sentimiento. Ninguna mujer desconocería algo así y por más que negara internamente que me molestaba, no parecía dejar de hacerlo. Estaba celosa de verlo con mi madre, ver como ella lo miraba, pensar en lo que la palabra _juntos_ implicaría. Sacudí mi cabeza. No quería pensarlo, me dolía el estómago de hacerlo

- Suficiente… - bufé molesta.

Caminé hacia la salida y me giró atrapando mi cintura, para finalmente hacer algo que me descolocó. Atrapó mis labios entre los suyos. Ésta vez no había alcohol, no había cama, _no había excusa_. Quería alejarme, decir que no y no querer mantener aquel contacto, pero en el fondo, mi cuerpo parecía desear todo lo contrario. El contacto no fue suave ni menos placentero de lo que recordaba. Nuestros labios parecían estar desesperados y nuestras lenguas al contactar, se sincronizaron mejor que la más coordinada de las sinfonías.

Estrechó nuestros cuerpos, tomándome posesivamente por la cintura, mientras yo enredaba mis dedos entre sus cabellos… sus negros y suaves cabellos. Su olor me embriagaba por completo mientras sentía la necesidad de llenarme de sus besos.

_Es un playboy Sakura… es un playboy… _me repetí una y otra vez a medida que sentía como me tomaba entre sus brazos y me subía al lavabo luego de poner llave a la puerta, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y mi cerebro tampoco. Mis labios estaban deseosos de su contacto, mi respiración estaba agitada. Me miró fijamente y mordí mi labio inferior. La parte más baja de mi cuerpo parecía arder. Su oscura mirada parecía perderse en la mía y la mía no quedaba atrás. Estaba hipnotizada ¿Cómo podía sentir tantas cosas por alguien que aparte de no ser nada mío, estaba totalmente fuera de mi alcance en todas las formas posibles? Suspiré y el comenzó a recorrer mi espalda con sus dedos. Sentí electricidad en toda mi columna vertebral.

Lo miré y se acercó nuevamente hacia mi. Mis piernas se abrieron permitiendo que se acercara más, y que el contacto fuera mayor. Podía sentir como el aire subía de temperatura y mi cuerpo también. Nos besamos y podía sentir lo que quería, lo que queríamos. Recorrí su fornida espalda mientras el acariciaba mis muslos y yo comenzaba a jadear. Rodeé mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y me tomó firmemente por la cintura, mientras besaba mi cuello con deseo. Podía sentir como su respiración se aceleraba a compás de la mía, mientras mi propio corazón podía estallar en cualquier momento. Bajó suavemente su mano hasta llegar al nacimiento de mis senos y exhalé fuertemente.

- _¿Te gusta? _

Su voz, estaba llena de deseo, pero aquella pregunta me trajo un recuerdo ingrato y por qué no decirlo, doloroso a esta altura. Era una estupidez no reconocerlo. La charla con Naruto volvió a mi mente en el momento menos, o mejor dicho, más adecuado. Abrí los ojos y dejé de sostener su cuello.

- ¿No te gusta? – tenía cierto tono de duda, pero a la vez confusión. Parecía no creer que me había detenido.

- No – traté de poner voz plana – tal vez sólo me atraes… ya sabes cómo son éstas cosas.

Me deshice de su agarre rápidamente y él no opuso resistencia. Salí del baño, con el corazón en la mano, respirando lo suficientemente profundo para no soltar un par de lágrimas. Me arreglé y traté de mostrarme bien. Traté…

Al llegar a la mesa, Sai, me vio con cara de confusión al igual que mi madre.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – me miró atento – pareces agitada.

- Estoy bien – sonreí, actuando lo mejor que podía. Era primera vez que me esforzaba tanto en simular estar bien – me vino algo _extraño_ en el baño, pero estoy mejor – extraño… era la palabra menos adecuada. Tenía claro lo que me había ocurrido.

- ¿Segura? – asentí - pues bien… ¿ordenamos postre? – nos sonrió a mi y a mi madre.

- Yo prefiero esperar a Sasuke - habló mi madre. Se me encogió el pecho.

- Bastante está tardando con esa llamada… - bufó Sai molesto.

En eso, llegó _**él**_. Quise ser lo más natural por fuera, ya que por dentro era un completo desastre. Mi corazón latía a mil, el aire parecía no ser suficiente, mis manos sudaban y mi piel se erizaba. No quise mirarlo… no quería, no podía. Le había dicho eso en una especie de arranque. Tal vez era una venganza, bastante infantil y ridícula por cierto, o tal vez era mi forma directa de decirle que había escuchado todo y que me había dolido. No podía tener nada con un imbécil como él, aunque fuera algo de una _cena_.

- ¿Y bien… que quieren de postre? – preguntó Sai, abrazándome por la cintura mientras me mostraba la carta.

Yo ya no quería nada. Había tenido una dosis de algo demasiado dulce para mi gusto… algo que ahora me sabía extremadamente amargo.

* * *

* Polera: en mi país se le dice así, creo en argentina les dicen remera y en otros lugares sudadera… la verdad no lo tengo tan claro.

ojalá les guste... perdón por la ingratitud y seguir sin contestar :( pero estoy tan justa de tiempo estos días :(:(


	14. Mala cirugía extraña solución

Toqué la puerta con el corazón algo acelerado. Me había pasado toda la noche anterior leyendo y repasando lo que creía suficiente e indispensable para la cirugía de Jiraya. Trataba de repetirme internamente que tenía que estar bien tranquila pero aún así, sentía algo de angustia. La cirugía me tenía más que nerviosa y ansiosa, pero muy en el fondo, por más que me lo negaba, no era sólo eso.

- Pase… - soltó la voz alegre de mi querido paciente.

Abrí la puerta con una enorme sonrisa y haciendo todos los ademanes para esconder aquel sentimiento que en parte me revoloteaba en el cuerpo. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y luego volvió la vista hacia la televisión, posando su mano sobre el regazo de la cama, a modo de indicarme que me sentara frente a él.

- Y bien… - tomé su ficha - ¿cómo estamos para hoy?

Me miró detenidamente.

- Perfecto – hizo un gesto levantando el pulgar y luego apagó la televisión - ¿y mi doctora favorita? ¿lista para reparar a éste viejo?

Me reí sonoramente.

- Más que lista… - debía mostrar seguridad ¿no?

El sonido de la puerta provocó que mi cuerpo se tensara. No quise voltearme de inmediato, no después de que vi la vista de Jiraya ir y venir un par de veces desde la puerta hacia mi.

- Señor Yamamoto… - saludó con su ronca voz para luego inclinar su cabeza hacia mi – Haruno… - deseé que no hablara con ese tono, sonaba frío y cortante.

- Doctor Uchiha – le saludó de vuelta y yo intenté sonreír, tratando de que mi boca deforme y tiritona pudiese crear una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? – Jiraya giró su vista hacia mi, parecía divertido. Temí por lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

- Excelente… ya ve… - indicó hacia mi – con la mejor compañía…

Sasuke no respondió nada, tal y como era de esperarse. Luego se volvió hacia mi.

- Bien… - posó sus ojos fijamente sobre los míos, inevitablemente me puse nerviosa - ¿tomarás alguna precaución antes de la cirugía?

Sus ojos parecían tan planos, tan distintos a los que había visto llenos de tantas cosas mientras presionaba mi cuerpo sobre el lavabo.

- Sí… - miré hacia el suelo, no era capaz de mantener la vista en él – realizaré una profilaxis antibiótica a modo de prevenir una endocarditis bacteriana o algún tipo de infección durante el procedimiento… - mi voz salía robótica, sino me conociera tanto, podría haberme creído mi actuación, pero en el fondo estaba todo menos tranquila.

Volví a mirarle y me pidió la ficha que mantenía firme entre mis manos. Me levanté de la cama y me paré frente a él para entregársela. Pude sentir por un segundo el roce de mi mano con la suya, lo cual me erizó la piel y provocó que mi estomago se contrajera de inmediato, trayendo a mi cansada cabeza la escena del baño de aquel restaurant francés hace tan sólo dos días atrás… ¡cómo odio tener esta maldita buena memoria! Negué en mi mente cualquier cosa que evocara placer de aquel recuerdo, no debía olvidar las palabras de Naruto, o más bien, las palabras del propio individuo que tenía frente a mi.

Miró la ficha, la hojeó tan sólo una vez, y sin dejar de ver el papel volvió a alzar la voz con indiferencia.

- ¿Qué antibiótico utilizarás? – su voz era ronca y comenzaba a agradarle a mis oídos, de una forma casi musical… ¡_estúpida_!

Me mantuve unos segundos en silencio y él iba a anotar algo en la ficha, supuse que negativo.

- Cefazolina… - mi voz recuperó la seguridad que necesitaba. No iba a dejarme vencer por mis recuerdos traidores.

- ¿La vancomicina no te parece mejor opción? – me tuteaba, pero aún así, parecía ignorarme.

- No… - mi voz fue seca – el paciente no es alérgico a la penicilina - hizo una especie de raya en una hoja que traía.

- ¿Dosis?

- 1 gramo… vía endovenosa… media hora antes de…

- Pues bien ¿qué esperas? – se volvió hacia Jiraya – lo espero en el quirófano señor Yamamoto.

Le vi con disimulo llegar hasta la puerta, no sin antes notar cómo me dirigió una rápida mirada antes de cerrarla. La idiota idea de ir tras él se me cruzó por la cabeza, pero la eliminé de inmediato.

_Respira Sakura… fue una locura del momento… que no te afecte….no te importa… no debe importarte…_

Fui hacia el teléfono y le pedí a la enfermera el medicamento. Luego me giré hacia mi paciente, que me veía con cara de niño esperando su regalo de navidad. Levanté una ceja.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté.

- Al parecer… le diste _algo _- aquella palabra la hizo sonar tal y como yo lo pensaba.

- No le he dado nada… - solté molesta, pero más bien sonaba dolida – Sasuke es un imbécil.

- A mi no me parece mal doctor… - me replicó y yo entendía su punto. Me había atrapado en mi propia confusión – ¿o acaso se está portando mal con tu madre que lo crees así? – Jiraya era muy astuto, muy perceptivo, o quizás ambos.

- No es mal doctor… - suspiré – ni tampoco se porta mal con mi madre… - sentí algo de pesar, se supone que me debía sentir bien y conforme después de mi supuesto rechazo – es sólo que…

El ingreso de una enfermera a la habitación interrumpió nuestra conversación. De cierta forma lo agradecí porque me detuvo de declarar algo que quizás me arrepentiría de reconocer. Recibí los instrumentos necesarios y coloqué la vía endovenosa bajo una pequeña mueca de disgusto de Jiraya. A veces parecía que bajo esas facciones de un hombre maduro que había recorrido una ardua vida, se escondía un niño pequeño y muy curioso. Solté una pequeña risita y luego despedí a la enfermera.

- La verdad… no soy fanático de las agujas… - soltó despreocupado.

Aproveché su comentario para distraerlo de no retomar la anterior conversación.

- Confieso que yo tampoco…- reí – es más, cuando pequeña me daban terror… - hice una mueca.

- ¿Y cómo te decidiste por la medicina? – su pregunta parecía obvia, pero no carecía de genuino interés.

- Pues no lo sé… - lo pensé un segundo – al principio creí que no me agradaba, o tal vez ni sabía lo que quería, aunque creo siempre me gustó, pero no sabía cuánto me apasionaba hasta que comencé a estudiarla.

- Es curioso ¿no? – se reclinó sobre la almohada.

- ¿Qué cosa? - le miré esperando a que continuara hablando.

- Es curioso como creemos que algo no nos agrada, hasta que lo vemos más de cerca y luego lo probamos y… ¡boom! Se convierte en algo adictivo…

Me mantuve en silencio y me quedé pensando en sus palabras. Algo me revolvió por dentro.

- Debo ir a buscar unas cosas… vengo pronto a buscarlo… - sonreí y salí de la habitación.

Luego de cerciorarme del papeleo, alistarme y avisarle a Ino que tendría la cirugía ahora, para que al menos pudiese verla desde la ventana de espectadores, volví a buscar a Jiraya, el cual miraba concentrado un programa con chicas en bikini.

- Estamos listos… - sonreí y me devolvió el gesto.

De pronto, entró Sai a la habitación y le miré tratando de parecer feliz. Jiraya por supuesto, nos miraba con atención.

- Te ayudaré a llevar a tu paciente… escuché que debías llevarlo al quirófano.

- Gracias – sonreí y él me besó. Pude notar que Jiraya levantó una ceja.

Caminé con el peso de la camilla atenuado por la ayuda de Sai, que de vez en cuando me daba palabras de aliento.

- Te saldrá todo perfecto.

Simplemente le sonreí. Quería que fuera perfecto, pero la angustia me comenzaba a colapsar. Estaba nerviosa por lo que venía. Pude ver como se nos cruzó Karin y le dirigió una mirada sonriente y a mí, un saludo sínico.

Llegamos hasta la entrada del quirófano y una de las enfermeras recibió a Jiraya para prepararlo para la cirugía. Sai se acercó a mi y me besó. Su beso era agradable, pero algo pacífico y sentí un escalofrío cuando lo ví alejarse ¿desde cuándo sus labios no me llenaban? ¡No! Sus besos bastaban, sus labios bastaban, con eso bastaba… _tenía que bastarme_.

Entré a la sala de preparación y lavé mis manos. A los segundos entró Sasuke, que se mantenía callado. Suspiré, después de todo no esperaba unas palabras de apoyo de su parte. Le miré de vez en cuando, tratando de entender porqué no decía nada, digo, no debía importarme, se supone que lo que había hecho estaba bien, sobre todo después de la actitud que él había tenido, pero entonces ¿por qué me molestaba que no dijera nada? ¿Por qué en el fondo deseaba que me diera alguna explicación? O peor aún ¿por qué deseaba que de alguna forma nuestros labios se volvieran a juntar? Negué con la cabeza ¡joder! Tenía que concentrarme en la cirugía.

Caminé detrás de él, que no reparó en mirar a la plebeya de la cirugía, como rey que era él en aquel momento. Mantuve mis brazos flexionados hacia arriba por el frente y pude sentir como el delantal estéril cubría mi propio delantal. Vi a Jiraya sobre la cama, con las luces sobre él observándome con una sonrisa repleta de confianza. Le miré con cariño, por algún momento su rostro parecía tan dulce que se asemejaba al de mi padre cuando le iba a visitar al hospital.

Me paré frente a Sasuke el cual parecía tan concentrado en lo que tenía en frente, que no reparaba en nada más. Antes de posar la mascarilla para anestesiar a Jiraya, éste soltó un suspiro despreocupado.

- Espero no te hayas cansado para la operación… - sonrió y le miré confundida.

- No lo estoy…. – no entendía el objetivo de ese comentario, que más que beneficiarme, podría provocar lo contrario.

- Es un alivio… deberíamos agradecerle a tu novio por ayudarte a traerme en la camilla… - miró a Sasuke y una leve sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro – estoy listo – y cerró los ojos.

Le miré, algo contrariada y luego vi a Sasuke. A pesar de que estaba cubierto por una gorra y una mascarilla, podía notar perfectamente sus negras orbes posadas fijamente sobre mis pupilas. Su mirada denotaba molestia. Alzó la voz y pidió el bisturí.

Durante la cirugía me hizo bastantes preguntas, las cuales supuse respondí bien, pues no se esmeró en joderme como antes. Era eso, o estaba demasiado ensimismado en su propio trabajo. Observé con atención, mientras succionaba y asistía de forma menor aquella cirugía a corazón abierto. Estaba sumamente concentrada observando todo. Había leído el procedimiento, pero estaba lejos de poder entenderlo sin verlo _in vivo_. Miré con atención, durante horas, con el corazón acelerado y cargado de entusiasmo por lo que tenía enfrente. Me sentía tan feliz como el día en que papá me llevó a un parque de diversiones cuando pequeña y dábamos vueltas en las tacitas. Fui tan feliz.

Levanté la mirada y me dediqué a ver a Sasuke. Realmente era extraordinario. Si no fuera el novio de mi madre, probablemente hubiese sido demasiado fácil sentirme magnéticamente atraída hacia él en ese momento. La forma en que trabajaba, precisa y minuciosa, me hipnotizaba. Puede que no lo entiendan, pero lo que él hacía en ese momento, me parecía sacado de una caja mágica. Sasuke tenía la caja mágica de la medicina y yo estaba hechizada por él.

De pronto, sentí una pregunta que me colapsó en medio de aquella importante cirugía, como una bofetada… _¿acaso comenzaba a sentir algo real por él?_ … no podía, _no debía_.

Me quedé plasmada viendo el corazón de Jiraya, que si bien estaba expuesto, me hacía entender que el mío no podía hacerlo… no podía abrirse de nuevo y menos ante él.

- Utilizaremos una válvula artificial… ¿qué anticoagulante le darás?

No respondí de inmediato. Seguía presa de su voz, sus ojos y toda esa atmósfera de perfección que le rodeaba, sumado a mi reciente catastrófica reflexión

- ¿Sakura? – su voz aterciopelada y masculina, se tornó fastidiada.

Oí como una enfermera carraspeó notoriamente detrás de mí y la vista de varias personas del lugar se fijaban sobre mi rostro.

- Warfarina… - contesté brusca y abruptamente.

Sasuke me miró con confusión.

- ¡Sakura! – habló fastidiado - ¡succión!

De inmediato despejé el campo y él me vio entre medio que continuaba con el procedimiento. Me sentí estúpida e inepta, y por qué no decirlo, avergonzada.

Finalmente, luego de casi 5 horas, la cirugía había finalizado con éxito para mi paciente, pero de forma amarga para mi. Sasuke suturó y luego de darle unas indicaciones a la enfermera, dejó el lugar, sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra. Me sentí inútil.

Caminé hacia la salida, con la derrota latente sobre mis hombros y pude ver a una confundida Ino, que me observaba con preocupación.

Salí hacia el pasillo y traté de contener un par de lágrimas que luchaban desesperadas por salir.

- _Soy una estúpida…_ - solté apretando mis puños.

Sentí una palma en mi hombro y al levantar la vista me encontré con unos ojos viejos y cansados.

- Sarutobi – le sonreí.

- Querida Sakura – su rostro era dulce.

- ¿Se recuperó? ¿volverá al hospital? – sentí algo de entusiasmo en aquel momento en que estaba derrotada.

- Por el momento no… sólo andaba chequeando cómo funcionaba todo… - me miró interrogante – más que nada como funcionaba Sasuke y además de casualidad tú…

- La jodí ¿no? – bajé la mirada y una pena profunda me inundó.

- No te des por vencida… - su voz estaba llena de fuerza, pero su rostro era severo – la verdad, esperaba más de ti, pero sea lo que sea que te detuvo hoy… sácalo.

Llegaron un grupo de doctores de avanzada edad y él se despidió de mi, con un enorme sobre en sus manos, para alcanzarlos y luego perderse entre batas blancas.

_Sea lo que sea que te detuvo hoy… sácalo…_

Salí hacia la cafetería luego de aquellas palabras que me daban vueltas. _Sácalo_. Tenía mucha razón… _demasiada_.

Al entrar, pude ver a a Ino almorzando sola en una mesa y me acerqué.

- Me cansé de esperar que fueras por mi así que vine a comer… además supuse que saldrías fastidiada - no estaba enojada, pero sí algo seria.

- ¿Y Hinata? – cambié el tema.

- Adivina… - bufó.

- Naruto… - resoplé.

- Le ofreció intubar pacientes en urgencias para que practicara ¡no es justo! – hizo un puchero – no podemos competir contra práctica gratis.

Le sonreí y saqué mi sandwish y mi yogurt con frutas.

- ¿Estás a dieta? – dejó de comer para observarme de forma casi analítica.

- No… sólo algo menos marabunta – resoplé.

Comencé a comer bocados pequeños algo desganada. Su voz, que parecía cabreada, me hizo mirarla con atención.

- Odio sacártelo a la fuerza, así que te doy la oportunidad por las buenas – la Ino sobreprotectora volvía.

- Ino… - le supliqué, no tenía ganas de hablar.

- Dilo… - me indicó con el tenedor.

- ¡No! – la miré molesta, en otro de mis intentos burdos de llevarle la contra.

- Pues entonces invitaré a Gaara y a Sasuke a comer aquí… se que te fastidian… - había logrado dar en el clavo y chantajearme con algo que me terminaría de joder el día.

Puse cara de pánico y mi cara se tornó fucsia cuando observé a Sasuke entrar al lugar. Ya la había jodido de lleno, quería arrancar de Sasuke, al menos hasta que pensara bien las cosas.

- No… por favor ¡no! – le supliqué con cara de corderito, traté de apelar a su misericordia – Sasuke ¡no! Necesito descansar de él… - era verdad, lo necesitaba, mi cabeza estaba como un caldo hirviendo.

Ino me vio sorprendida.

- Wow… entiendo que lo odies por salir con tu madre… pero ¿no estarás exagerando? – la miré con tristeza.

- No exagero Ino… sólo lo quiero lejos – mi respiración se contuvo lo suficiente para soltar un suspiro largo y agónico.

- ¿_**Te gusta Sasuke**_? – preguntó rápida y sorpresivamente.

Su pregunta llegó a mis sentidos como una inyección fuerte y poco delicada. Sabía que no era fácil engañar a Ino y menos con una pregunta tan directa, así que en mi desesperación por ocultar mi atormentada y vergonzosa situación personal, opté por la salida fácil… _negación_.

- No es eso… - fingí calmarme con patética risa - creo que me atrae… pero es solo algo físico – decirle eso, sonaba mejor que relatar la parte del hechizo del quirófano.

Solté brevemente los últimos sucesos, omitiendo claro todos los detalles de mi mente traicionera, para así poder justificar de alguna forma mi estúpida atracción. Cuando terminé de hablar, Ino se mantuvo pensativa unos segundos y luego me sonrió.

- No te culpo… es demasiado – suspiró – bueno míralo – indicó haciendo un gesto con su boca en dirección a la mesa en la que comía - no te lo tengo que explicar… es cosa de que veas al resto – era cierto… de las 20 chicas que había allí, unas 15 al menos le veían, y las que no lo hacían era probablemente porque estaban dándole la espalda.

- Necesito sacarme la idea de la cabeza Ino… por mi bien sicológico y académico – no era mentira, pero la primera parte era la que me tenía más abrumada.

- ¡Ya sé! – alzó la voz y un par de personas la vieron. Luego se agachó a mi altura – sé cómo te puedes sacar esa atracción física indeseable y poco conveniente.

- Dilo… - la miré llena de esperanzas, a veces Ino tenía ideas bastante buenas - haré lo que sea …

- Debes… - comenzó a hablar más despacito – … debes acostarte con Sasuke Uchiha.

- _**¡¿Qué?!**_ – grité y todos, incluido el propio Sasuke, voltearon a verme.

Me sonrojé como una niña pequeña y bajé la cabeza para mirar a mi descabellada amiga.

- Tienes que acostarte con él, con eso frenarás esas hormonas reactivas que tienes por allí… - sonrió como si hubiese dado el mejor de los tratamientos para una enfermedad mortal.

- ¿Y me puedes explicar de qué forma eso me podría ayudar? – solté incrédula.

- Saku… - negó con la cabeza - es un principio básico… - me miró como si fuera algo retardada - si te acuestas con él, dejarás de fantasear… después de todo si es algo físico, con eso le darás el punto final… y tu madre no tiene porqué enterarse – me sonrió – me agrada tu madre, pero no estaría malo que le des una venganza por todo lo que te ha jodido, aunque ella no termine por saber, viste… matas dos pájaros de un tiro – sonrió maquiavélicamente.

- Ino… creo que… - no me convencía aún.

- ¡Shhh! – puso su palma frente a mi rostro.

- Pero… - repliqué.

- ¡Shhhhhh!

- Es que…

- ¡SH! – me miró severa - ¿Qué nunca has escuchado esa frase que dice que… – tosió – la única forma de superar la tentación es rendirse a ella?

La miré pensando en todo lo que me había dicho.

- Vamos, ya no eres una nenita, no es como que te engancharás de él con algo tan superfluo - hizo un ademán con la mano.

Mire a Sasuke a lo lejos y repetí las palabras de Ino y Sarutobi. Me sentí cabreada por todo y noté cuan desesperada me sentía por finiquitar aquel asunto.

- Al menos piénsalo – se levanto del asiento y salimos de ahí.

Le di vueltas la mayor parte del día al asunto. La verdad, al final del día, las palabras de mi amiga no me parecieron una total aberración. Algo en mi interior me daba una señal de alarma, me advertía que no iba a salir nada bueno de esto, pero estaba desesperada… necesitaba sacarme a Sasuke Uchiha a cualquier precio. Necesitaba volver a encajar todas las piezas a la normalidad. No sé porqué, pero de forma muy estúpida en algún momento del fin de ese día, mi carrera brillante parecía más importante que la cordura que luchaba por mantener, pero mi error fue no detenerme a pensar en las posibles consecuencias del juego que estaba a punto de terminar… uno que creía fácilmente podría ganar… pero, simplemente… no era uno que yo sabía jugar.

* * *

siento la tardanza... pero soy de chile y hubo un terremoto aki para los k no saben... terrible :(

espero les guste y me dejen unos buenos reviews... =)


	15. Masa base

_Tacones… tacones y un vestido ajustado…_ _**¡no!**_… _tacones, vestido ajustado y labios rojos…_

- No usaré esto Ino… - le dije molesta a mi amiga mientras me miraba en el espejo con disgusto – _esto_ no soy yo.

Ino me miró con fastidio.

- Esa es la idea… - parecía analizarme, buscando que más agregar a ese monstruoso atuendo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – enarqué una ceja.

- Saku… yo te adooooorooo, sabes que te donaría la mitad de mi hígado si es que todavía funcionara bien, pero… – puso su mano sobre su cabeza e hizo una mueca - … no te veías nada sexy con _eso_.

Indicó mis jeans y una blusa rosa, como si fueran un insulto a la alta costura.

- Con _eso_ – la miré con reprobación – al menos podía respirar.

- Necesitas unos aros llamativos – abrió una especie de caja, revoloteando su interior.

- Ino ¿qué no me escuchas? – dije molesta.

- Sí… sí… - movió su mano, haciendo evidente que me ignoraba.

- ¡Ino parezco una prostituta! – me miré con pena. Mi amiga soltó una enorme carcajada.

- Pero una con estilo – la miré indignada y comencé a sacarme esa especie de tubo que me había obligado a usar - ¡no, no! era broma – y me detuvo – vamos Saku… ¿de qué hemos estado hablando toda esta semana?

_La solución a mi problema… _

_Tenía que hacerlo… __**debía**__ hacerlo… _no por nada me estaba jodiendo la clínica y la psiqui toda la semana.

- Esto no va a funcionar… - moví la cabeza en un nuevo arranque de cordura.

- ¡Claro! – soltó irónica - ¿y andarte arrancando de él por el hospital te funciona mejor? – _primer strike_.

- No me arranco… pero ya vez que me pone de puntas y así al menos puedo atender pacientes -expliqué tratando de llevarle la contra.

- ¿Y qué haces cuando llega a revisarte las fichas? – _segundo strike_.

- Pues respondo sus preguntas – le hice un gesto de obviedad - y como él me ignora, me la deja fácil… - mi voz tenía algo de rencor.

- Eso de disimular que andas _ganosa _se te da fatal, te ví ayer y parecías una cosa tiritona ¡casi como de primer año! - ¡ouch! _tercer strike_ – la abstinencia y él, te tienen mal – rió.

Me quedé mirando de nuevo la imagen que tenía frente al espejo… _eso_ no era yo, insisto.

- Saku… Saku… - negó con la cabeza – yo sólo quiero ayudarte a despejar esa cabecita genial que tienes ¿sí? Piensa en esto como una inversión – sonrió ampliamente - _¡aquí están!_ – y sacó de la caja unos enormes zarcillos plateados extremadamente llamativos.

Al parecer mi amiga no sólo quería dejarme de prostituta, sino además de árbol de navidad.

Me entregó los aros con cara suplicante y me los puse, siendo derrotada nuevamente por sus argumentos locos, pero poco reprochables en aquel momento en que mi orden mental estaba por el suelo.

- _¡Bravo!_ – gritó entusiasmada.

Me miré nuevamente, pero ésta vez traté de ampliar mi aspecto de tolerancia a la ropa excesivamente ajustada y corta y luego de un exhaustivo análisis, me seguía sintiendo barata.

- Ino… - la miré apenada.

- ¡No! – me cortó con la palma – sales así y se acabó ¿quieres terminar con esto luego? – asentí y ella me miró encantada – si ese vestido no arregla tu problema, créeme que nada lo hará… ¡mírate! Si yo fuera chico verte me diría _cómeme_…

Mi rubia y a esas alturas, desequilibrada amiga, comenzó a reír feliz de su creación, mientras yo seguía preguntándome si el ir vestida como prostituta al bar al que iría Sasuke esa noche, iba a lograr que yo me lo sacara finalmente de la cabeza.

- Llamaré a Hinata para ver en qué está – dijo Ino marcando su celular – debemos estar sincronizadas.

- ¡¿Le contaste a Hina?! – Ino me miró inocente - ¡pero Ino!

- Tranquila… no le dije nada… pero tarde o temprano le tendrás que contar la anécdota.

Comenzó a hablar.

_Hina… si…. ¿ya estás allá?... ¡genial!.... ¿estás sola?.... si, si, si ya vamos…. te llamo cuando estemos afuera._

La miré esperando que me dijera algo, pero al parecer su amarilla cabeza transmitía en su propia frecuencia.

- Tomemos un taxi… - se abrochó los tacones y tomó su cartera.

Yo me quedé detenida, sin avanzar ni medio centímetro.

- Saku… - soltó con cansancio – o vienes o voy por ti.

Solté un largo y tendido suspiro y caminé hacia ella… no le iba a ganar.

El taxi no tardó y nosotras en llegar de vuelta al _Blueberry_ tampoco. La última vez que había estado allí, había terminado en un completo desastre y me había complicado la vida estúpidamente, así que ésta vez si bien iba a tomar medidas drásticas, iba a dejar al alcohol aparte.

Las luces estaban algo más calmadas, llegando sólo sobre la pista y dejando espacio suficiente en el área de los sillones para que la gente conversara. Pude sentir de inmediato miradas sobre mi, no sabía si eran de aprobación o creían que andaba en el rubro de noche.

- ¡Ahí está Hinata! – indicó Ino hacia un par de sillones en una esquina.

Caminó acelerada y sacó su celular para darle un toque, pero le sujeté el brazo.

- Ino… ¿va a funcionar? – pregunté algo avergonzada.

- Como que me llamo Ino Yamanaka – me dijo llena de seguridad – tan sólo recuerda el par de pautas que te di en la semana.

Más que pautas, me había dado el discurso de cómo ser lo suficientemente atrevida y magnética para que Sasuke Uchiha captara el mensaje y se fuera a la cama conmigo. No me vean feo ni nada, pero es que estoy desesperada… ¿acaso soy la única mujer que tiene a un hombre todo el puto día zumbándole el oído como un jodido zancudo? Y que para peor el muy idiota anda con mi madre, juega a no sé qué mierda, y para peor, ni le gusto ¡Joder! Eso ni siquiera debería importarme, pero quizás si leyera mentes sería más fácil, pero sumado a todo ando con las hormonas alborotadas con él y quizás Ino tiene la razón, y probándolo a fondo, se me pasan las ganas. Sí, por qué sólo son eso… ganas, hormonas, o como le quieran decir. _Sólo eso_.

Nos paramos frente a la mesa, en la cual encontramos a Hinata riendo de forma tan dulce que nos llegó a dar pena interrumpir ese cuadrito, pero Ino tenía su plan perfectamente calculado y vayan a sacarle algo de la cabeza a esa rubia… es como tratar de romper una piedra.

- ¡Hina! – le saludó Ino - ¡Naruto! – le dirigió una mirada al rubio.

Yo saludé a ambos algo avergonzada con mi mano y pareció una concesión entre ese par: los dos me miraron al mismo tiempo y noté algo de extrañeza en ambos y luego le dirigieron una mirada a Ino, la cual no se dio por aludida.

_El público dice que hay algo fuera de lo común en mi vestuario_… ¡joder!

- ¿Cómo andan? – preguntó Naruto – siéntense.

- Y bien… Hina nos dijo que tenías un motivo de celebración así que vinimos a acompañarlos… - luego lo miró inquisitivamente - ¿o estamos interrumpiendo?

Ino y su forma _lenta _de ayudar. Me reí y vi la cara de complicación de Naruto y de vergüenza de Hinata.

- ¡Para nada! – soltó Naruto con nerviosismo… disimulaba _tan_ mal, hasta yo lo hacía mejor – son bienvenidas chicas, nos tomaremos unas copas para celebrar que me dieron una beca para hacer la especialidad.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Ino emocionada - ¡felicitaciones Naruto! – luego soltó un aplauso - … y bien ¿qué esperamos para beber?

Me reí al igual que Hinata. Ino nunca iba a aprender la lección.

- Estoy esperando que llegue Sasuke - cuando dijo ese nombre sentí como Ino me pisaba el pie y ¡joder! Me había dolido, pero disimulé como pude – y Gaara… me llamaron hace 5 minutos que venían en camino.

- ¡Genial! – dijo mi amiga – Sakura ¿vamos por un trago?

- Yo invito – interrumpió Naruto – se supone que soy el anfitrión ¿no?

- Pues si quieres… - habló Ino – no te negaremos ese placer – él rio.

- ¿Qué les traigo?

- Yo quiero un tequila margarita – soltó Ino.

- ¿Y tú Sakura? – me preguntó el rubio.

- Yo con un sunrise estoy bien – sonreí.

- ¿Hinata? – mi amiga le sonrió, realmente estábamos fuera de esa película.

- Yo quiero una Coca Cola – habló ella lo más fuerte que le daba su suave voz.

Naruto la miró con cara de amor. A veces pienso que a los hombres les gustan más las chicas que no beben o tal vez, las miran más para casarse o algo así, pero bueno, yo no tengo para cuando, así que por el momento no paso.

- Hinata… - habló Ino con calma - ¿vas a seguir con tu teoría de que con Naruto no pasa nada?

- Somos amigos… - habló ella rapidito.

- ¿Qué no te gusta? – la miró analizándola. Era imposible mentirle tan bien a Ino, había que darle algo de información.

- Me _atrae_… - soltó ella dejándonos boquiabiertas. Esa respuesta no era típica de ella.

Me puse a divagar un par de segundos sobre el significado de esa palabra. Para mí, no era más que una forma disimulada de decir que sí sentía algo por él, pero prefería darle un significado físico… ¡mierda! ¡estoy tan jodida!

_Plan de Ino… plan de Ino…_ me repetí mentalmente.

- ¿Qué Sakura no se ve genial? – le preguntó Ino a Hinata.

La ojiperla me miró dudosa y luego me entregó una sonrisa.

- Saku… te ves diferente… - diferente no sonaba tan bien - … más atrevida.

- Gracias… - encendí un cigarro para calmar la puta ansiedad que me comía por dentro en un vestido que no me dejaba lanzar ni un maldito suspiro porque arriesgaba a que se me bajara la cremallera.

En eso, vi como se aproximaba Naruto, con nuestros tragos en cada mano y detrás de él, venía el par de amigos infaltables. Se me aceleró de inmediato el maldito corazón.

- Para Sakura… - extendió mi tequila sunrise – y para Ino – y luego se sentó al lado de Hinata en el sillón.

Sasuke nos saludó con un gesto al igual que Gaara, que fue algo menos monosílabo que el pelinegro. Ino por supuesto, tenía todo calculado: habían tres sillones, en uno se sentaba Naruto con Hinata, en el otro se sentó ella sola y en el otro me senté yo. Visto así era fácil, Sasuke se sentaría a mi lado y Gaara al suyo, pero resultó ser al revés. Ino me miró con disgusto y encendió un cigarro mirando a Sasuke con algo de molestia disimulada, la que por suerte, no notó.

La conversación era bastante formal, por no decir algo aburrida. De vez en cuando sentía la mirada de Sasuke sobre mí, pero siguiendo la corriente de Ino, traté de mostrarme más interesante y menos ansiosa.

- ¡Hey! – soltó Ino en un minuto de silencio - ¿qué tal si vamos a bailar?

Abrí los ojos como plato… eso no estaba en el menú que me había comentado.

- A mi me parece bien… - dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata la cual le miró con dulzura. Nuevamente su película de amor en blanco y negro.

Agradecí el silencio de Gaara, pero Ino no se dio por vencida y extendió su brazo hasta él.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – le preguntó utilizando aquella voz, que ponía cada vez que andaba de cacería ¿podía ser que le había puesto los ojos en serio o lo hacía por ayudarme?

Me reí internamente, Ino no tenía pelos en la lengua y como era de esperarse el colorín sucumbió ante los ojos alegres de mi amiga y se levantó tomándole la mano. Ahí comencé a sentir mi colon gritarme que comenzaba a sentirse mal.

- ¿Y ustedes no vienen? – preguntó riendo Ino mirándonos a Sasuke y a mi.

Sabía que me quería ayudar, pero juro que la hubiese golpeado.

- No tengo ganas… - soltó Sasuke despreocupado y sentí como su rechazo me pegaba una bofeteada.

Ino me vio apenada y luego cambio su expresión. Vi que modulo algo como _"suerte"_ y luego me guiñó el ojo.

_Genial_… iba a necesitar más que suerte, Sasuke parecía no notarme ni con esa ropa de prostituta, con la que a esas alturas me sentía ridícula.

Me quedé sentada ahí, bebiendo a duras penas mi tequila, pensando en la opción de entregarme al vodka, cuando recordé los discursos de Ino y mi creciente necesidad de rehabilitarme de la molestia de tener que lidiar con mi cabeza estúpida que caía en shock cada vez que me lo encontraba en el hospital y últimamente menos, gracias a Dios, en casa.

Lo miré, dispuesta a terminar lo que yo misma había empezado y traté de soltar palabras, pero no salieron de inmediato. Seguí observándolo un par de segundos como bebía su tragó y miraba a cualquier cosa, menos a mi… hasta rabia me dio ¿qué ese tubo no le provocaba nada? Me sentía como esas mujeres de antaño que andaban con esos corsés prácticamente inusables y nadie plantaba una estatua en las plazas por ellas.

_Haz que fluya…_me había dicho Ino durante toda la semana, pero ¿cómo mierda hacerlo fluir? Si parecía más interesado en las luces de al frente que en reparar mi existencia…no, no me voy a derrotar, ¡vamos Sakura!... ¡recupera el control!

- ¿Cómo encontraste a Jiraya hoy? – parecía una buena forma de comenzar a entablar una conversación. Bastante ñoña quizás, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió.

- Deberías saberlo ¿no?... es tu paciente – _idiota_…

- Si – traté de explicar – pero aún así, supongo que mi punto de vista es más global y tú debes entender lo más particular.

Al parecer, capté algo su atención, pues se giró hacia mi.

- ¿Y hay algo en particular que quieras saber? – ahí estaban, frente a mi, sus penetrantes y oscuras orbes, con los cuales no sabía bien qué hacer.

_Tienes que ser más juguetona…_ comencé a recordar los consejos, o más bien, la pauta de Ino. Para ella, los hombres eran como las tartas, había para todos los gustos, pero la masa base era la común.

- Hay varias cosas que me gustaría saber… - traté de sonar insinuante, quizás la vestimenta estaba haciendo efecto en mi personalidad.

Me miró con curiosidad.

- Te escucho… - dijo.

Ahora que me daba la palabra, sentía que el ratón me había comido la lengua.

_Les encanta hablar de ellos…_

- La verdad… siento que no te conozco… - bebí un sorbo de mi trago, pero pequeño, tenía que tener algo de alcohol, pero manteniéndome sobria.

- Pues no me conoces en absoluto… - saqué un cigarro, siempre se sacaba algo de estrés y estaba nerviosa. La verdad, no me tengo tanta fe ni con esas pintas que traigo.

- Tú tampoco a mí… - solté una bocanada de humo - me gustaría saber algunas cosas - traté de sonar natural, lo juro.

Enarcó una ceja, si bien no emanaba sensualidad, al menos tenía su atención.

- Yo creo que ya has escuchado lo suficiente ¿_no, Sakura_? – había algo de ironía en sus palabras… me hacía imposible acceder a lo que yo quería y lo peor de todo es que aumentaba mi ansiedad.

Le miré analizándolo bajo la aparente tranquilidad que nos rodeaba. Tenía un brazo afirmado en el sillón de cuero en el que estaba sentado, a la altura de sus hombros, y el otro sobre la mesa, sujetando con su mano dándole giros a su vaso, mientras no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

- A veces es mejor que las palabras salgan de tu boca _¿no, Sasuke?_ – si estábamos recordando la conversación con Naruto, tenía que demostrarle que no me afectaba, que para mi carecía de importancia.

- No es necesario cuando andas escuchando detrás de las paredes… - se levantó y me dejó sentada, sola y con la boca abierta.

Era imposible. Acostarme con él después de lo que le había dicho era imposible. Estaba jodida, condenada a vivir con la inquietud de mierda en la cabeza.

¡A la mierda! Me bebí mi tequila al seco y bajé, no para seguirlo, no me iba a arrodillar ante ese imbécil ¡lo odio! Idiota de mierda ¡qué se joda!

Caminé a través de la multitud y pude ver a Ino bailando animadamente. La rubia se sabía mover y al parecer no le había costado demasiado entusiasmar a su acompañante… _por fuera son iguales, pero todos tienen la misma base…_

¿Entonces porqué a mi no me resultaba? ¿Tan repulsiva me había vuelto? ¡Joder!

- ¡Saku! – me gritó Ino desde atrás.

Me volví y la vi acercarse, mientras Gaara la esperaba detenido unos metros atrás.

- ¿Dónde vas? ¿dónde está Sasuke? – me preguntó alarmada.

- No sirve Ino… - le dije fastidiada – nada de _esto_ – indiqué mi ropa – sirve.

- ¡Pero Saku…!

- No Ino… la masa de ese está podrida… - la detuve antes de que terminara - … voy a la barra por un vodka y me largo.

- Sakura… - estaba enojada - … voy a ir yo misma por ese maldito de Sasuke… espérame.

- Ino… - le dije tratando de sonar más calmada para que ella me imitara - … de verdad no vale la pena.

- Bueno… bueno… - ¿se rendía? ¿Ino Yamanaka? – ven a despedirte arriba antes de irte ¿si?

Y volvió donde Gaara. Yo caminé sabiendo que Ino jamás daba por sentado algo cuando se le había metido en la cabeza y ésta no iba a ser la excepción.

Llegué a la barra y me planté a fumar, esperando que me atendieran. Había un chico agachado.

- Disculpa ¿me puedes atender? – le grité.

- ¡Vaya! – me sonrió aquel chico amable y guapo - ¿de nuevo de mal humor? – era él ¿tan jodida estaba que me había olvidado de Itachi?

- ¡Itachi! – exclamé y le sonreí.

Me miró de arriba hacia abajo y yo me sentí algo avergonzada.

- Interesante atuendo… - se rio.

- Soy parte del experimento de una amiga… lo juro – traté de justificarme.

Itachi era demasiado agradable y de verdad que me avergonzaba que pensara que me gustaba andar así.

- No me quejo… - soltó despreocupado - … es más, quizás tu amiga se gane un trago gratis por cortesía de la casa.

¿Estaba coqueteando? Me reí, no de diversión, sino de nervios. Sí que era guapo.

- Y bien ¿qué te sirvo? - sacó un vaso y le echó un par de hielos.

- Un vodka con tónica… - sonreí – _pliiiiiiis _– hice un gesto infantil, que al parecer le encantó porque se rio de inmediato.

Itachi era tan agradable y accesible ¿porqué no se me podía dar con tanta facilidad con el idiota de Sasuke? Gruñí internamente por hacer esa maldita comparación.

- Toma… - abrí la cartera para pagar, pero me negó con la cabeza - … va por cuenta de la casa por alegrarme la noche.

Le sonreí ampliamente y él me devolvió el gesto.

- ¿Y qué hace una chica tan guapa como tú sola en un bar como éste? – se afirmó en la barra, quedando a mi altura.

Me acerqué a él, para evitar gritar y por qué no decirlo, me gustaba coquetear con él.

- Vine a una celebración… - sonreí – pero se terminó y ahora no tengo qué hacer – ahí salía la Sakura juguetona que jamás podía salir con el idiota de Sasuke… y ahí, de nuevo la puta comparación.

- ¿Bailamos? – me preguntó tomando mi mano con suavidad. Me sonrojé un poco, lo reconozco.

- ¿Te dejan salir? – pregunté aún sonrojada.

- Lo tengo todo bajo control _preciosa…_ - era la primera persona a la que esa palabra no le sonaba barata. Me preguntaba si la masa base de ese chico podía ser tan dulce y genial, como parecía el exterior.

- En ese caso… - iba a responder que sí, pero un grito fuerte detrás de nosotros hizo que soltara su mano y me girara.

Era Ino. Por segunda vez consecutiva en la noche me dieron ganas de golpearla, pero no iba a ser la primera, a su lado estaba Gaara y Sasuke. Mi estómago traidor, se revolvió de inmediato y corrí la mirada, para huir de la extraña expresión con la que me observaba.

- ¡¡Sakuraaa!! – se acercó a mi, mirándome extrañada y luego dirigió una mirada a Itachi - ¡el chico de la barra! ¿Itachi, no? – le saludó sonriente.

- ¿La amiga? – Ino asintió - ¡te ganaste un trago gratis! – rio y yo me uní a su gesto.

Ino nos miró extrañada supuse porqué no entendía el gesto.

- Te lo cobro después… - le sonrió – Saku… ¡vamos a bailar!

- ¿Vamos? – le pregunté mirando con disimulo hacia Sasuke, quien estaba a una distancia suficiente como para escucharnos.

La rubia se acercó a mi oído mientras Itachi miraba al par de chicos que estaban detrás de nosotras.

- Lo he ido a buscar con Gaara y estaba sentado fumándose un cigarro y bebiendo... así que le obligamos – rió.

_Genial, lo habían casi amordazado para que accediera a bailar conmigo.._

- ¿Y bien? – irrumpió Itachi que había salido de la barra y estaba al frente de nosotras - ¿me concede ésta pieza? – de fondo tocaban reggaetón. Era la música perfecta para el coqueteo.

Tomé la mano de Itachi, con lo que él me sonrió de inmediato y comencé a bailar.

- Nosotros nos vamos a bailar… - le dije a Ino, la que me miró espantada – te veo en la pista – y le guiñé un ojo a la rubia, la cual parecía no creerme.

Pude sentir la mirada punzante de Sasuke al pasar por su lado, pero si él me iba a ignorar, yo no iba a ceder.

Caminé con la mayor seguridad que pude, afirmada en el brazo fuerte de Itachi, que ayudaba a que mis piernas no se desvanecieran producto de los altos tacones y los nervios de sentir como nos seguían Sasuke y _¿Karin? _¿De dónde había salido esa zorra? ¿Qué no le bajaba por Sai?

Al verlos, la mandíbula me llegó a tiritar de furia ¿acaso Sasuke iba a jugar a _eso_? En ese momento me cuestione cuán importante era realmente para ese _playboy_ la relación que tenía con mi madre, porque a simple vista, la masa base de Sasuke, era la peor de todas.

* * *

aki está la contii... sé k kizás estan enojados conmigo pk no he contestado los reviews... pero juro k si pudiera los respondería todos :(:( pero cumpliré mi promesa y respondere ... d vdd =(

besitosss

ojala les guste!


	16. El juego

Itachi no sólo era agradable, extremadamente guapo, caballero y hacía unos tragos para morirse, sino que además bailaba genial. No del tipo genial que te da vergüenza, sino del tipo genial que te divierte y que además te revolotea algo el estómago.

Se acercó peligrosamente y le seguí el juego, me la estaba pasando genial. Él era genial. Traté de sacarme como pude el pensamiento de que el imbécil de Sasuke andaba revoloteando con Karin por ahí ¿cómo le hacía eso a mi madre?

_Sínica… te importa un carajo tu madre…_

Me bebí mi vaso de vodka de un sorbo. Sentí como el alcohol me calaba la garganta provocando una expresión de alivio y satisfacción en mi rostro, que divertía bastante a mi bailarín compañero. _Itachi…_ era tan cálida su compañía, tan familiar, tan segura. No había ni madres, compañeras, ex, ni cosas turbias implicadas. Era como una brisa de aire fresco a la maldita situación que me atormentaba.

Seguí bailando animadamente accediendo a la disminución de distancia que el proponía con sus manos y sus caderas. Sonreí, enmascarando ante mi propio reflejo, el nudo que tenía en la garganta. A un costado vi a Hinata bailando animadamente con Naruto, el cual por supuesto, mantenía una distancia prudente de la ojiperla que parecía encantada por primera vez con aquel tipo de música. A Ino y al resto de _ese_ grupo, no les veía, lo cual me parecía genial.

Puse mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Itachi mientras movía las caderas. Si bien ese vestido era ajustado a morir, era tan amoldado al cuerpo que me permitía menearme al ritmo de la música, pero para mover algo mis piernas era más limitado, pues se me subía bastante, de hecho tenía que estar bajándomelo de vez en cuando, pero ¡qué más da! Me estaba divirtiendo.

- Te llame hace unos días… - me susurró Itachi al oído, mientras ponía sus manos en mis caderas.

Traté de recordar, pero no venía nada a mi mente.

- Fue por la tarde… un lunes… - comencé a hacer circuitos con mi cabeza, si bien había bebido estaba bastante sobria aún.

- ¿Tú número termina en nueve…? - pregunté recordando la llamada perdida que había tenido hace un par de días de un número desconocido.

- ¡Vaya!... o tienes muy buena memoria o era el único nueve que veías en el día – reí con él y me dio una vuelta, con nuestras manos enlazadas.

De pronto quedó viendo hacia el frente mientras yo le tomaba por la cintura.

- Llegó tu amiga rubia… - soltó un pequeño gruñido - y también el tipo que me mira con cara de asesino… - sentí que tirité, juro que sí.

- ¿Cara de asesino? – repetí, disminuyendo la soltura de mis movimientos.

- El de pelo negro… - miró hacia el lado y luego me sonrió.

Le devolví el gesto.

- ¿Es tu ex o algo así? – preguntó.

Miré sus gatunos ojos y pude notar que realmente le interesaba saberlo. Itachi parecía real, sin ataduras ni cosas que esconder, era tal y como lo veía ahí bailando frente a mi.

- No somos nada – le sonreí y me apreté a su cuerpo, continuando con mi baile.

No éramos absolutamente _nada_…

Seguía bailando, pero inconscientemente podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke en mi espalda y para qué negarlo, de vez en cuando me giraba para ver en que estaba él con la regalada de Karin.

Pude ver, como Ino traía a su acompañante hacia nosotros y se colocaba al lado mío. Me sonrió encantada mientras bailaba feliz, ni idea que le pasaba por la cabeza, y Gaara la verdad no lo hacía nada de mal. Punto a favor para Ino.

Aprovechó un instante en que tomé algo de distancia de Itachi y se acercó a mi lo suficiente para hablarme al oído, sin que fuera demasiado notorio.

- Saku… lo haces perfecto… - susurró.

La miré confundida.

- ¿Qué hago qué? – pregunté incrédula.

- Está _celoso_… - se rio y se acercó a Gaara para continuar con el baile.

Mientras seguía bailando con Itachi me pregunté si lo que decía Ino podría tener algún sentido o para variar a mi amiga se le habían pasado las copas ¿Sasuke celoso? A ver… aclaremos un punto, los celos se producen por la necesidad de pertenencia por una persona por la cual uno siento algo ¿no? Y yo había escuchado más clarito que el agua que ese imbécil no sentía nada de nada. Ino estaba loca…

Aún así, por más que me lo negaba, las reciente declaración de mi amiga había causado algo de satisfacción en mi, supuse que era orgullo. Lo pensé un par de minutos más mientras me daba la vuelta y finalmente sonreí, la verdad complacida, de que al menos pudiese tener algo de ventaja sobre ese imbécil. Quizás los tacones, el tubo que traía puesto y los labios rojizos no habían tenido el efecto deseado, pero para un idiota como él, al parecer era todo un tema de juego… uno que él estaba perdiendo.

Me acerqué a Itachi más de lo que habría debido y comencé a bajar mi espalda a través de su pecho. Si iba a jugar, iba a jugar sucio. Pude notar algo de extrañeza en él al principio, pero luego colocó sus manos sobre mis caderas, siguiendo el movimiento desenfrenado que realizaba, totalmente frenética producto de la música y las palabras de Ino.

Pude ver a Sasuke verme con cara de molestia y fue entonces cuando se acercó a Karin y la apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo, ella obviamente parecía encantada, y comenzaron a moverse descaradamente. Se me revolvió todo el cuerpo y sentí una profunda y sólida rabia.

_No me iba a ganar… ¡no!_

Tomé las manos de Itachi, entrelazándolas con las mías, y haciendo círculos con mis caderas me giré, apegando mi espalda al pecho de Itachi, con nuestros brazos cruzados a nivel de mi abdomen. Miré fijamente a Sasuke, que al contrario de lo que creí, sonrió de medio lado. No entendí su gesto…

- Bailas genial… - me susurró Itachi cerca al oído y me dio un pequeño escalofrío.

- Tú no le haces nada de mal – reí mirándole hacia atrás.

Iba a girarme para seguir bailando, cuando ví a Karin colocar sus manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke, que me miraba con esa puta sonrisa impresa en su rostro y cara de superioridad. Karin comenzó a realizar especies de círculos con sus caderas, Sasuke las tomó con ambas manos y ella comenzó a descender hasta llegar al suelo, creando un trazo por los pectorales y abdomen de Sasuke, deteniéndose justo a nivel de sus caderas, dejando a Sasuke con las manos sobre sus hombros. Estaban tan cerca y se veía tan candente, que una pareja de al lado, soltó un aplauso.

_Suficiente… no quería seguir viendo…_

Me volteé a mirar a Itachi, que parecía ajeno a toda esta especie de juego idiota que yo creía que podía ganar, y le sonreí lo mejor que pude.

- Me tengo que ir… - le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla - … no me siento muy bien, estoy… estos tacones… me dan...

Me miró preocupado y antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra, salí rápidamente evitando que se pudiera ofrecer de forma amable a llevarme a casa o algo. Itachi era demasiado bueno y yo estaba siendo demasiado estúpida. Caminé a toda velocidad y me dirigí a la entrada, tratando de aguantar una angustia que no podía explicar, ni tampoco describir lo suficientemente claro. Tendrían que sentirlo para entenderlo. Era de esas sensaciones que no te dejan pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Sentí el grito de Ino, que corría detrás de mí. Me dí media vuelta para mirarla llena de ira. Sabía que no era su culpa, ella sólo había tratado de ayudarme, pero aún así estaba cabreada con el mundo.

El rostro de Ino, a diferencia de lo que habría pensado, no era exigente ni demandante de atención, ésta vez parecía triste… triste por su amiga, por mí…

- Lo siento… - moduló, a unos metros de mí, con los brazos hacia el suelo. Nunca había visto expresión de derrota en ella.

Yo simplemente traté de darle una sonrisa lo más cordial que mi tensión me permitía y salí como un rayo, camino a buscar un taxi.

Busqué en mi cartera mi celular y le envíe un mensaje a Hinata diciéndole que estaba enferma, para no tener que dar más explicaciones de mi súbita partida. No tenía ganas de recibir llamadas preocupadas ni de hablar con nadie.

De pronto, escuché unos pasos correr por la calle que se detuvieron abruptamente.

- ¡Sakura! – mi columna entera se erizó al escuchar su voz.

Deje de caminar. Me paré en seco y dudé si debía girarme o no, pero como siempre, mi cuerpo fue más rápido que mi cabeza.

Al verme, caminó sin prisa hacia mi y yo me mantuve seria y estática, mostrando falsa seguridad y tranquilidad.

- Ino está preocupada por ti ¿dónde vas? – _genial_… Ino le había mandado por mí, o más bien, le había obligado a ir por mi… ya me lo imaginaba.

- A casa… - solté con voz plana, tratando de ocultar lo que realmente sentía.

- ¿Tan temprano? - _¿qué ahora le importaba?_ Si tomaba un puto cohete y me iba a la luna, era la persona a la que menos deseaba darle explicaciones en aquel momento.

Me giré para alcanzar un taxi que pasaba por la esquina.

- Es una lástima… - mi corazón me saltó del pecho cuando oí aquello ¿no quería que me fuera? - … te veías muy bien acompañada ahí adentro… - _idiota_… soy una completa y furibunda idiota.

Le miré encolerizada, si hubiese tenido un arma, juro que me llevan a la cárcel por asesinato en la vía pública.

- No… - le corregí – no estaba _muy bien_ acompañada… estaba _estupenda y felizmente_ acompañada – apreté los puños - ¿porqué? ¿te importa acaso?

Se acercó más hacia mí, quedando aproximadamente a un metro de distancia. Pude observar como su masetero se contraía, al parecer de forma involuntaria, dejando en evidencia que detrás de esa aparente serenidad, algo le inquietaba.

- No seas ingenua Sakura… - se rió - … sólo me preguntaba ¿no tenías novio?

Se me crispó la cara por completo. Ahora sí que lo mataba, aunque fuera a carterazos.

- ¡Y a ti que mierda tengo que explicarte! – le grité descontrolada acercándome más a él. Juro que si fuera hombre me habría puesto a pelear ahí mismo.

¿Y con qué cara él se atrevía a preguntar eso? Estaba que echaba fuego y por otra parte, estaba cansada de que todo el mundo diera por sentado que tenía un novio que yo, claramente, no quería ni había pedido tener… ¡si hasta las enfermeras murmuraban a mis espaldas cuando él se acercaba! Sai había pasado de lo amable a lo jodidamente fastidioso y si bien aquel día había salido con él e intentaba sentirme a gusto con su compañía, el sentimiento era cada vez más decadente. Al fin y al cabo, todo el dolor que me había causado sumado a las incontables advertencias de Ino, algo de rechazo habían provocado en mi.

- Se podría decir… que soy tu superior y estoy a tu cargo… me preocupa tu comportamiento Haruno… - y ahí, la maldita sonrisa de medio lado, que me descolocaba y sumaba más ira acumulada en mi cuerpo, se hacía presente.

- Y con qué moral vienes tú a criticar lo que haga o deje de hacer yo… - inspiré lo suficientemente hondo para no soltar un par de lágrimas, no soy buena manejando la impotencia - ¿qué acaso no tienes respeto por mi madre? – dije molesta, pero en el fondo me dolía todo menos por eso.

Acortó el metro de distancia a unos cuantos centímetros y mi ira se comenzó a confundir con nerviosismo.

- Dime una cosa Sakura… - su rostro era más serio de lo habitual - ¿lo que yo haga te molesta por tu madre o por ti?

Mi manó impresionada en su cara se sintió como un golpe seco que cortaba el viento que pasaba por aquel lugar. No había nadie para verlo, pero de seguro debía ser todo un espectáculo para unos perros que ladraban en la calle de al frente.

Sasuke, por primera vez se quedó callado y me miró con una mezcla de furia e incredulidad. Yo quería salir de allí, tomar un taxi e irme a la mierda. No me importaba.

Comencé a retomar el paso, aún con el pulso acelerado y mi mano ardiendo producto del golpe que le había propinado, pero sentí como tomaba mi brazo y me jalaba hacia él posesivamente.

- No te vas… - me apretó contra su cuerpo – no he acabado contigo…

Su ronca voz hacía una especie de eco dentro de mi atolondrada cabeza. Le miré, en un principio indignada y traté de soltarme de su agarre, al igual que la víctima trata de deshacerse del agresor, pero Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

Me apretó aún más contra su cuerpo, colocando sus manos de forma firme sobre mis caderas, mientras yo interponía mis brazos entre la parte superior de nuestros cuerpos. Podía sentir su parte más baja, pronunciándose hacia mi, a medida que él me aprisionaba con fuerza.

_Tenía que mantenerme firme… tenía que mantenerme firme…_

Quizás habría sido lo adecuado tomar el consejo de Ino a la primera, pero me sentía humillada y molesta. Si cedía, iba a perder totalmente aquel absurdo juego que creía podía ganar.

De pronto, tomó mis brazos con posesividad y me arrinconó en contra de una pared, en un rincón donde no llegaba suficiente luz que nos dejara en evidencia para los pocos autos que transitaban. Acercó su rostro sorpresivamente y me comenzó a besar. Negué testarudamente que aquella corriente que me desgarraba por dentro significara algo. Mordió mi labio inferior, tratando de que yo abriera lo suficiente mi boca para que pudiese saborearme con su lengua, pero la apreté de inmediato, sin saber cuánto más resistiría el excesivo contacto de nuestros cuerpos, que me comenzaba a jugar totalmente en contra.

Al ver que no daba tregua, dirigió sus labios hacia mi cuello y comenzó a realizar círculos con su revoltosa lengua, que hacían aún más difícil seguir con mi esforzada resistencia. Con una de sus manos levanto mi rostro, mientras que con la otra descendía por la línea media, llegando hasta el surco entre mis pechos. Solté un suspiró de excitación largo e involuntario.

Traté de concentrarme, entre sus caricias y deliciosos labios, apoderándose de toda la parte descubierta de mis hombros.

- Sa… Sasu… ke… - traté de hablar para que se detuviese, pero cuando lo intentaba, invadía mis labios con los suyos.

Mi mirada se comenzaba a nublar y mi vientre me pedía a gritos que accediera de lleno a sus pecaminosas y lujuriosas caricias.

Finalmente, cuando sus labios rozaron el nacimiento de mis senos seguido de un sonoro gemido, mi boca accedió a su encuentro y el eso se salió totalmente de control.

Debía parecer, con esa vestimenta y en esa situación, una cualquiera haciendo el amor en plena calle, pero cuando sentí como comenzaba a bajar la cremallera de mi vestido caí en cuenta que no me importaba. No recordaba ni quien era ni me importaba ganar el estúpido juego, no ahora… ahora sólo quería sentir a Sasuke sobre mí, invadiendo mis muslos con aquella parte firme y dura de su anatomía que me rozaba desmedidamente.

Pude sentir como mi espalda comenzaba a descubrirse a medida que con una de sus manos bajaba la cremallera de aquel ajustado vestido, mientras que con la otra subía a través de mi entrepierna. Mi respiración se torno entrecortada y tomé sus caderas para hacerle sentir de lleno que lo deseaba tanto como él. Cuando sentí mi brasier al descubierto pude notar como los ojos de Sasuke se encontraban nublados por el deseo… me deseaba, nos deseabamos. Comenzó a acariciar mi pecho, bajando con sus labios desde mi cuello y me giré hacia el lado. Vislumbré a un taxi estacionado fuera del _Blueberry_.

Por primera vez desde que lo conozco, sentí que tenía algo de control, aunque fuera algo tan ínfimo que ni siquiera lograba mantenerme en pie. Abracé su cuello y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja, dejándome envolver totalmente por la erótica atmósfera que habíamos creado.

- Llévame a tu departamento… - suspiré – _por favor_…

Sasuke dejó de besar mis pechos y levantó la mirada hacia mi, dejándome ver su sonrisa de medio lado. ¡Esos ojos y esa sonrisa! ¡Joder! ¡No sabía cómo alguien podría no querer hacer el amor con ellos!

Subió suavemente la cremallera de mi vestido, aprisionándome entre sus brazos y luego, como si por primera vez mi mente se sincronizara con la de alguien, caminamos de la mano hacia el taxi.

Si me iba a quemar en mi juego, al menos lo iba a aprovechar de lleno.

* * *

Y bien... aki les traigo la conti....

les cuento que la autora está media triste porque ya no escriben.. así k me pondré en huelga... i seré como esas chicas que actualizan una vez por semana!! siiii,,, así me extrañana =( aparte me llegan mails diciendo k me agregan a las autoras favoritas, o la historia lo está... y no escriben... pues no entiendo...

en fin, espero les guste... y aclaro k lo de itaxi con sakura vendrá pronto... ya verán porke... muac!

* Masétero: músculo facial. Aprieten los dientes y verán como se contrae =)


	17. El efecto Hello Kitty

Ingresé al elevador, aún agitada al recordar como introducía sus manos debajo de aquel ajustado vestido mientras íbamos en el taxi. Estaba tan ansiosa por lo que venía, que hubiese sido capaz de subirme arriba de él en el mismísimo vehículo, tan solo para romper la tensión que golpeada por completo a mi cuerpo en aquel momento.

_Contrólate Sakura… al menos muestra una pizca de puto autocontrol…_

Pero era inútil. Bastó que la puerta del elevador se cerrara, con Sasuke frente a la puerta y yo detrás de él, para que la temperatura del ambiente ardiera más que en el maldito infierno. Se giró y con sólo verme con esa sonrisa de medio lado había reiniciado lo que debíamos terminar… _¡joder, que sonrisa!_ No creía haber visto alguna vez algo tan magnético y a la vez tan encandilante como aquel maldito gesto. Me quedé viéndole y pasé la lengua por mis labios, humedeciéndolos para recibir el beso que se veía venir. Primero vino un beso rápido y que era capaz de hacerme arder toda la garganta con el solo hecho de sentir sus húmedos labios y su maldita lengua humedecer mi boca. Me apegué a él y apreté sus brazos, firmes y a la vez tan suaves, para luego acercarme como si no fuera suficiente, pues no lo era… quería sentirlo pegado a mí… a toda mi piel. Acarició mi espalda descubierta y profundicé el beso, mordiendo mi labio inferior y liberando un profundo gemido. Volvió a sonreír y me vio fijamente, mientras bajaba la cremallera del vestido, a lo que respondí estirando el cuello hacia atrás, el cual recorrió con la yema de sus dedos. Todas mis terminaciones nerviosas volvían a clamar su nombre…

El maldito _bip_ del ascensor nos logró detener un par de segundos, para avisarnos que habíamos llegado al piso. Caminó dirigiéndome una mirada, que más que eso, parecía una orden y salí detrás de él, hasta llegar al apartamento.

En un flash traté de recordar la última vez que había recorrido ese pasillo, pero ésta vez era demasiado diferente. Ésta vez no había alcohol de por medio y el recuerdo no se me iba a ir con facilidad.

Sasuke giró la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, dejándome pasar. Avancé algo titubeante y pude sentir como cerraba la puerta detrás de mí. Ya no había salida…

Por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, me sentí nerviosa de lo que sabía estaba a punto de hacer, pero aún así el profundo deseo que sentía recorrer en todo mi cuerpo, no podía ser apaciguado de otra forma que no fuese teniendo a Sasuke desnudo sobre mí, dejándome sentir como se fundía en mi interior.

Dudé si avanzar directamente a su habitación o quedarme allí, hasta que sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros bajar a través de mi desnuda piel, mientras él apegaba su cuerpo al mío, haciéndome sentir sus duros pectorales en la piel sobre mi escápula.

- _Sakura… _- susurró en mi oído y sentí como el aire de sus labios chocaba en lo que quedaba de mis sentidos. El tibio aire que emanaba su boca era la bienvenida al paraíso…

Me estremecí por completo y extendí mi cabeza para apoyarla sobre su pecho. Tomó suavemente mi cuello y lo giró hacia el lado, mientras bajaba su rostro y depositaba besos con sus jugosos y deliciosos labios a través de él, y mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja. Mi respiración se volvía alterada a medida que sus caricias aumentaban. Comenzó a realizar un camino a través de mi espalda y yo quería girarme para apresar su cuerpo, pero el placer que sentía a medida que su roce invadía mi piel y sus labios dejaban un húmedo camino por mi espalda, a medida que el vestido se desprendía de mi cuerpo, me lo hacía una tarea imposible.

Dejó el vestido en el suelo y yo me sentí desnuda… desnuda ante él y ante mi misma. Estaba en su living, en ropa interior y tacones. La maldita cartera la había lanzado al suelo, total, lo que menos iba a necesitar era mi billetera o mi estúpido carnet.

Me giré hacia él, aprovechando el único segundo en que se detuvo, para lanzar el vestido más lejos. Miré hacia abajo y tenía dibujada en el rostro esa sonrisa torcida y por primera vez, no quería que se le quitara del rostro jamás. Me miró fijamente y comenzó a acariciar mis piernas y mis muslos. Sentí que mis piernas flaqueaban y los tacos no me lo hacían más fácil. Solté un gemido audible cuando sentí como uno de sus dedos invadía mi ropa interior, pero se detuvo abruptamente.

¿Había hecho algo mal? Le miré y lamió mis muslos, para luego continuar besándome.

- Nunca había deseado tanto romper a _Hello Kitty_ – susurró mientras introducía ambas manos entre medio de mis pantaletas.

¡Mierda! Las pantaletas. Ahí tenía lo más profundo de mi esencia. Por fuera, podía parecer una tía barata, pero por dentro seguía siendo la Sakura idiota que no era capaz de usar un buen encaje. Traía puestas las pantaletas negras de _Hello Kitty_… ¡joder!

Mi cara se tornó algo vergonzosa y él se detuvo para verme con extrañeza.

- Me encantan…. todo lo tuyo me encanta… - susurró a mi oído para volver a mis muslos, creando un camino de caricias y besos que esparcía por todo mi cuerpo.

_Me iba a volver loca… __**Sasuke me iba a volver loca**__…_

Introdujo nuevamente sus manos, pero ésta vez, por los costados de mis pantaletas, y en un movimiento rápido me las bajó. Sentí que se me iba el alma cuando comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris con un dedo y luego pasaba su lengua húmeda y juguetona a través de él. Era la primera vez que alguien me hacía sexo oral.

Traté de detenerlo, pero mi voluntad fue tan débil, como cuando intenté alejarlo de que introdujera su lengua por completo a través de mi cavidad…lo que sentía, era demasiado, sentía que iba a explotar, era una lucha entre jalar su cabello para que siguiera y tirarlo para que se detuviera, pero lo gozaba tanto que no paraba de jadear, y como si no fuera suficiente con su lengua, introdujo uno de sus dedos, mientras su lengua ahora se dedicaba a torturar mi clítoris. Después de eso, vino otro dedo y yo la verdad, ya no daba más, mis piernas comenzaron a tiritar y solté un gemido que se debe haber escuchado hasta en el maldito ascensor… _¡joder! _si eso era un beso, no quería pensar que más me podría hacer…

Sasuke se levantó y me miró fijamente a través de esos pozos negros. Tenía la vista nublada y la mirada entrecortada, y lo peor de todo, es que él aún llevaba la ropa puesta. Lo miré y lo besé… no era sólo deseo, lo quería, quería tenerlo para mi, aunque fuese sólo una noche. Introduje mi mano, algo dubitativa al principio, debajo de su camisa y el alzó los brazos ayudándome a quitársela. Luego lo miré, tratando de atrapar su atención y me rodeó con sus brazos mientras yo le despojaba del pantalón… _el maldito y molesto pantalón_.

Finalmente, cuanto la cuenta era algo más justa, volví a acercarme a él. La imagen que había presenciado alguna vez en la cocina de mi casa, no se acercaba ni en milímetros a tenerlo así, frente a mí, con nuestros cuerpos casi rozándose a través del poco espacio que nos separaba y viendo su respiración subir una y otra vez mientras me tomaba en sus brazos. Le besé con desesperación, no quería perder un segundo más de esos labios que superaban a cualquier cosa que podría haber probado antes. Me apretó, de forma posesiva y animal, contra su cuerpo y pude sentir su excitación a flor de piel. Entonces, enredé mis piernas en su cintura, quitándome los tacones con desesperación. Me abracé de su cuello y besé con angustia el lóbulo de su oreja.

- _Llévame a tu cama Sasuke…_ - ronroneé en su oído.

Insisto… _ronroneé_… no había otra forma de definirlo. Era el sonido más similar a lo que acababa de hacer…

No separamos nuestros labios mientras nos encaminábamos a la pieza de Sasuke. Supe que estábamos allí, cuando sentí el suave contacto en mi espalda de sus blancas sábanas. Abrí los ojos de par en par y pude sentir como pasaba una mano a través de mi espalda, despojándome de la última penosa prenda que me quedaba. Estiré mi mano hacia su cadera y comencé a eliminar la que le quedaba a él. Le miré un par de segundos, una vez ya desnuda, y me aventuré a mirar hacia abajo, mientras el mantenía la vista fija sobre mis pechos… _¡Dios!_ Digo… sólo Dios podría haber creado a un hombre tan bello. El miembro de Sasuke, perfectamente duro e imponente, apuntaba directamente hacia mi, como si quisiera invadir mi entrepierna de la forma más brutal y placentera posible.

Solté un gemido cuando sentí los labios de Sasuke aprisionar uno de mis pezones mientras con su otra mano, comenzaba nuevamente a juguetear con mi clítoris. Podía sentir como éste se endurecía ante el contacto con la suave piel de sus dedos, que creaban una especie de danza milagrosa con la humedad que envolvía mi parte más baja. Sopló una pequeña ola de aire frío sobre mi piel y mis pezones se endurecieron de inmediato. Una corriente eléctrica me abatió quitándome todo sentido de orientación que podría tener.

- _N-no te de-te-tengasss…_ - supliqué como la más sometida de las esclavas.

Enredé mis manos en sus cabellos y los tironeé desesperaba mientras sentía como sus labios nuevamente invadían mi cavidad. Creo que soy adicta a la lengua de Sasuke y a sus labios. Nunca más juzgaré a los que aman el sexo oral.

Pensé, por algún momento que él sería demandante con ello, pero al contrario, luego de mi segundo y evidente orgasmo, volvió su nariz hacia mi rostro y me miró lleno de lujuria y apremio.

Acaricié su espalda con mis uñas y rodeé mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Decir que estaba lista es poco, pero Sasuke, no fue tan compasivo como creía. Tomó mis labios y comenzó a moverse sobre mi, dejándome sentir el duro roce de su miembro sobre mi parte baja, que lo pedía a gritos. Podía sentir como sonreía mientras yo por dentro me derretía esperando que me invadiera de la forma más brutal que quisiera.

_Estaba completamente a su merced…_

Me aferré a su cabello y sentí como recorrió todo mi cuerpo con sus manos introduciendo ya ni sé cuantos dedos en mi vagina…. _¡oh, no!_ Iba a caer del cielo al infierno nuevamente, pero no me molestaba en absoluto… sí eso era el infierno, estaba dispuesta a vivir en él. Comencé a gemir, al sentir como introducía y sacaba sus dedos, hasta que, de repente, sentí algo grueso y rígido invadirme de un solo golpe.

- _¡Ahhhhhhh!_ – grité, pero no de dolor… era el más puro placer.

La respiración de Sasuke comenzó a acelerarse y podía sentir como su corazón latía como galope de caballo sobre el mío, que a estas alturas prácticamente me iba a salir por la boca. La sensación de su pene dentro de mi cuerpo, invadiéndome y dilatándome por completo, era la sensación más sublime que había tenido en mi puta vida. Iba y venía, y yo, había perdido la cordura por completo. La desesperación, prácticamente no me permitía coordinar la respiración y apreté mis uñas contra la espalda de Sasuke, provocando sólo que él apretara mis caderas contra las suyas. Solté un grito descomunal, al sentir como el contacto de la punta de su miembro, llegaba de lleno a la parte más superior de mi vagina.

- _Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…._ – solté por segunda vez un enorme y agitado gemido.

Mi cuerpo se contorsionó por completo y mis piernas se abatieron producto de una sensación de placer sublime, acompañada de un tibio líquido en mi interior, que me humedeció aún más, seguido de un gruñido ronco y excitante de Sasuke....

_Tardé segundos en volver a la realidad… _

Abrí los ojos, perdida de mi propio ser y miré a Sasuke… tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la boca semi abierta, con la respiración descoordinada por completo. Su cuerpo, estaba cubierto de una fina y sabrosa capa de sudor…

_Aún podía sentir como mi cuerpo tiritaba… _

Tumbada, bajó su cuerpo, simplemente lo abracé y lo besé. Si esto era fugaz, era algo que jamás iba a olvidar… _jamás_. El salió de mi cuerpo, y juro que sentí como mi cuerpo de inmediato pedía que se introdujera, para ubicarse a mi lado y abrazarme por la espalda. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y yo simplemente tomé sus manos entre las mías acercándolas a mi pecho. Cerré los ojos, exhausta y rogando que el día de mañana no llegara… no quería ni pensar en ello…

Contraje mis párpados, para dejar entrar algo de luz a mi cabeza. Mi corazón se oprimió de inmediato al no sentir la piel de Sasuke junto a la mía. Sasuke no estaba. Me levanté tapándome con la suave y blanca sábana de algodón egipcio que me había dado confort junto a los brazos de aquel hombre que por primera vez había dejado de ser un témpano ante mis ojos.

Me incliné, tapándome como podía, tratando de mirar hacia el baño… al parecer tampoco estaba tomando una ducha. Comencé a angustiarme.

Cubriéndome sólo con la suave almohada, me dirigí hacia el living del departamento en búsqueda de alguien que al parecer jugaba a las escondidas conmigo, como un travieso niño, pero mi angustia aumentó al evidenciar con mis propios ojos que él no se encontraba allí… me había dejado tirada, como un objeto usado que desechas luego de utilizar.

_Sólo fue sexo Sakura… no más que eso…_

Bajo esa premisa, traté de calmar mis demonios internos y vi con algo de pudor mi ropa esparcida por el departamento, creando una especie de sendero hacia la habitación de su dueño.

Un leve sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas al recordar lo que había ocurrido, sumado a una extraña sensación de placer en la parte más baja de mi estómago.

Recogí el vestido de Ino, luego a _Hello Kitty_, la cartera, los tacones y frete a la cama el brasier. Sonreí en ese momento, pero no tan feliz como me debía sentir, sino con amargura. Los tomé y recordé las palabras de Sasuke…

_Nunca había deseado tanto romper a Hello Kitty…_

Nuevamente aquella sensación en mi abdomen. Aún podía sentir la presión del miembro de Sasuke en mi interior, presionando con fuerza las paredes de mi estrecha y húmeda cavidad.

Negué con la cabeza y me golpeé las mejillas levemente con la mano.

- _No pienses idioteces Sakura… no las necesitas_… - me recriminé a mi misma.

Respiré hondo y exhalé lo suficiente, para tratar de recobrar la calma que sentía que comenzaba a esfumarse. Me senté sobre la cama de Sasuke y comencé por aquellas infantiles y quizás sonsas pantaletas que me había puesto, sin pensar en el fondo que terminaría cumpliendo con mi supuesto cometido. Una vez vestida me fui a lavar la cara, no sin antes mirar en el espejo el rímel totalmente corrido de mis ojos y el rubor poco disimulable en mis mejillas, producto del constante roce. No solía utilizar jabón pero era lo que tenía a mano, así que creando la espuma suficiente, comencé a quitar como pude aquel pesar que caía en mi rostro.

Finalmente, me encontraba frente al umbral de salida y le di una última mirada al departamento. Sería la última que esperaba darle, pero por alguna extraña razón, el pensar aquello no me agradaba en absoluto.

_¡Joder!_

Salí dando un enorme portazo y fui en busca del ascensor para largarme de aquel sitio y volver a mi vida y al _agradable_ hogar junto a mi madre. No, no quería, pero no tenía donde ir. Podría haber ido a lo de Ino, pero no quería que la rubia me viera o supiera aún lo que había ocurrido, no cuando sentía que estaba tan susceptible a contar en lo que había terminado. Ella por supuesto, se alegraría, pero sentía que si hablaba de esto ahora, corría riesgo de dejarme demasiado en evidencia… volví a negar con la cabeza como loquita. Luego de 10 minutos, pasó el bendito bus y me subí bajo la atenta mirada de todos los que concurrían en él.

- _No señora… no soy una prostituta, así que no golpeé a su esposo por mirarme con cara de degenerado… aunque si lo pienso, anoche me comporté como una…_ - pensé a penas vi la mirada juzgante de una mujer de edad, que apretaba el brazo de su marido, que me veía boquiabierto.

Me reí levemente, mientras pagaba y me dirigía a tomar asiento en la parte trasera de aquel largo transporte.

Mientras miraba por la ventana tratando de despejar mi mente, sentía un vacío que se iba incrementando a medida que me alejaba del departamento de Sasuke y comencé a preguntarme una y otra vez, sin poder controlarlo… _¿y ahora qué?_ Al menos tenía todo el puto fin de semana para quemarme las neuronas pensándolo. Nefrología se había ido por la borda…

Me bajé en la parada cercana a mi casa y abrí la puerta con desgano.

- Lleguéeeee… - grité a la soledad evidente que había en mi casa.

Sentí disminuir la satisfacción y el placer comenzaba a transformarse en culpa y amargura… _¡mierda!_

Fui a la cocina, en busca de un vaso de jugo y miré el reloj: _las 12:40_… sí que era tarde. Necesitaba una ducha y la necesitaba ahora ya. Tomé mi celular y los parlantes que solía conectar al netbook y me fui al baño.

Comencé con "_Runaway_" de _Del Shannon_, la canción favorita de papá, mientras caían las gotas aliviadoras de agua. Tarareaba, de vez en cuando, algo desafinada la canción. Lo siguiente fue _"This is beautiful"_ de _Tyrone Wells_, la que canté ya totalmente llena de emoción, ni yo sabía por qué Quizás gritar aquellas canciones me servía para desestresarme un poco. Reí agudamente y corté la ducha.

En una cosa debo coincidir con los agudos relatos de mi amiga Ino. Hay sólo dos cosas buenas después del sexo: más sexo o una buena ducha.

Luego de secarme me puse unas braguitas rosadas, que traían una _Hello Kitty_ en la parte delantera, mientras que en la trasera tenían un arco iris. Puede que lo vean infantil, pero la verdad esa ropa tan de encaje de diosa sexual no la encuentro tan cómoda como el algodón, después de todo, en gustos no hay nada escrito.

Había dejado el resto de mi ropa en la pieza así que luego de atar la toalla de baño a mi pelo mojado, traté de taparme como pude con la de manos, mientras afirmaba los parlantes y mi celular. Me sentía fresca y renovada, y por qué no decirlo, más tranquila y feliz.

Abrí la puerta, con algo de dificultad, siendo seguida por una ola de vapor.

- No sabía que te gustara cantar Haruno… - _¡!_ Era el grito de sorpresa desde lo más interno de mi alma.

Y como siempre, luego del pavor, venía la histeria.

- ¡¿Q-qué haces a-aquí?!

- Mi amor ¿bajaste tu maleta? – era la voz de mi madre desde el primer piso.

- Ya voy… - soltó él con total naturalidad.

_¿MALETA?_ Ay no, joder, ahora sí que me mato.

- Tu madre me ha invitado el fin de semana y como no tengo hospital… - elevó los hombros – me pareció _interesante_…

Interesante y la mierda, esto era todo menos interesante… ¿acaso quería hacer un estudio de la tolerancia nerviosa post coito de Sakura Haruno? No me lo tomo personal, pero no hay otra forma de verlo.

Me mantuve callada… no tenía respuesta ni nada, simplemente no procesaba. Sasuke me dirigió una mirada recorriendo mi casi ausencia de ropa. Me puse roja como tomate, de hecho diría que podía estar fucsia y una ola de calor me recorrió entera. Nuevamente mi cuerpo me traicionaba. Detuvo la vista sobre mis braguitas y sonrió de medio lado para luego arrojarme una avasallante mirada que juro que en otras circunstancias habría hecho que cualquier mujer se lanzara como depredadora sobre él.

- Parece que he visto un lindo gatito… - soltó una natural y sensual sonrisa.

- Sasuke… ayúdame a bajar unas cosas… - volvió a gritar mi madre desde abajo.

El puso cara de fastidio y se dirigió hacia la escalera.

- ¡Ah! Antes que se me olvide… Sakumo quiere que bajes… - dijo como si no pasara nada.

Vi como desaparecía por la escalera, mientras yo permanecía como estatua con quizás que cara.

_Sudaba frío, juro que sí._

* * *

Aquí está el nuevo capi!!!! espero les guste y premien con sus lindos comentarioss

muaccc

ahh!! y aprovecho de promocionar mi nuevo fic... jeje se llama "no lo elegí" pero por algunae xtraña razón llevo 4 capis y no sale en la página de inicio ¬¬ así k si alguien sabe porke se lo agradecería con el alma =)

besos!!

- **Vir**: ke bien k t guste... la conti ya está!! besos!!

- **rocela**: jaja eso de la mano le dio un toke especial =) besitos!!! y espero te guste el capi nuevo

- **Jesybert**: jesy!! jaja acá está el ansiado lemon!!! muaccc!! ahí me cuentas k t pareció...

- **Adrienne**: pues ya he terminado la huelga gracias a sus lindos comentarios!! la conti ya está, esper te saque algo de intriga

- **acostta**: y a mi me encanta la mente pervert de mis lectoras!!! jeje no entendí eso k dices k me tabas empezando a querer jeje pero muxas gracias =)

- **Cerecito**: ninguna crítica??? wowww graciaas =) cualkier duda entonces m avisas ... muac!

- **Karenxita-Akime Maxwell**: ya está la conti, espero te guste i me alegro k sigas el fic jeje arigatou!

- **pupi**: gracias!! la continuaré, no te preocupes...

- **Rousalka**: jaja lo sé, pero ya verás algo de eso... y cuando entiendas a Sasuke... no querrás su sufrimiento, t elo garantizo... besos!

- **katia**: bueno, te puedo decir k en ese fic habrá algo de ita saku.... lo de kakashi lo tendré en mente =) y la huelga se ha terminado jeje besos!

- **KaE-ChAn-SxS**: jaja nada... no es sólo tu mente así, puedes culparme a mi por escribir los capítulos jejej y gracias por seguir el fic, la conti ya está y espere te deje más cochambrosa como dices tú jeje muac!

- **Catalunaa**: ya viene el momento de itachi.. no os preocupies!! muac

- **Kaala**: k es lime??? nunca lo había escuchado, así k si me explicas puede k lo ponga... lamentablemente no puedo seguir frustrando algo k todos esperan, sería hacer sufrirr más a mis lectores y xk no decirlo, a la misma sakura k está k se derrite jeje besos y espero te guste el capi!

- **prinpink**: pues espero kedes knforme kn la acción de éste capi =)

- **roxithax**: ya está la conti!!! y gracias x decir k es una obra maestra jejeje :$ besos y espero te pases de nuevo!

- **BRISA MARINA**: pues ya está! esper te guste y sigas comentando...

- **Aiki Sasuno**: gracias T_T y pues lo de itachi va... asi k no te preocupes, i te puedo adelantar k será algo pronto =) con la madre siguen juntos, pero podrás evidenciar que ha habido una especie de distanciamiento en el capi siguiente... besitos! espero haber aclarado en algo tus dudas

- **MilfeulleS**: nonono... no más interrupciones.... i si, itaxi kedó solito... en la otra pag hay varias voluntarias a acompañarlo jeje i no creas k no pintará nada pk por algo lo puse en el fic... besos!

- **Usagi**: jaja gracias usagi... y sí, actualizo rápido xk odio dejarlos tanto tiempo con la intriga, se lo k se siente ser lectora y k actualicen una vez por semana... espero no llegar a eso aún xk me hace sufrir jeje besitos!

- **Ab1Le**: graciass!! me alegro k t guste y yo tb adoro esa tensión sexual k se palpa casi en el aire =) trataré de poner algo más de esa tierna parejita oki?? ahh y me kedó la duda si eso de k la historia ha avanzado pronto es bueno o malo jeje besos!

- **Kixanie**: ya está! jeje espero t guste

- **asukasoad**: te lo respondo como mujer... es muy difícil en la práctica no sucumbir cuando hay química para regalar.... :P pero volviendo al fic, no creas k sasuke no sucumbe ante ella.... e itaxi kedo solito SNIF... pero no t preocupes k ya volverá triunfal sisisi muac!

- **fenix black**: jaja GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! la vdd me has dejado re contenta con tu review =) y bueno, lo de pareja de itaxi, kreo k tienes razón pero el aún tiene un papel k desempeñar en la historia referente a sakura, así k por el momento, lo dejaré semi ahí... jaja y bueno, hay varias en la lista para acompañarlo jeje =) besitos!

- **laurita261**: hola!!! pues gracias... cual es tu usuario en la otra pagi lau??? besitos te cuidas

- **setsuna17**: hola setsu... primero k todo gracias por escribirme siempre en mis fics =) espero te guste el capi nuevo

- **Hana Swan**: seee... los amo, por eso no los puedo hacer esperar... i aki está la conti!! =)

- **fran_cullen_black**: veo k mi pseudo huelga tuvo efecto... gracias por comentar y ojalá lo sigas haciendo... no kreo k al menos este mes haga eso de subir una vez por semana =) besitos te cuidas!

- **marijf22**: jaja a mi tb me encanta ese juego... y como podrás leer tus deseos son órdenes jejej tienes razón con el comportamiento de sasuke, pero entonces basándonos en el significado de celos... no crees entonces k si siente algo por saku??? :O espero haberte ayudado con la duda jeje besitos!

- **sakura-yuuki-luna**: jaja lo deje en la mejor parte no??? te entiendo eso k se olvidan las historias... me ha pasado tantas veces, sobre todo cdo son largas, al final las dejo :/ besos!

- **sofia13**: jaja sofiii... entonces tienes pereza jejej bueno yo cumpli mi parte así k espero verte más a menudo en los capis =) besitos...nos leemos!

AHICONTESTE LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPI ANTERIOR JEJE

NO PODÍA SEGUIR SIN HABLAR CON UDS =)


	18. Mal pronóstico

Estuve aguantándome en mi habitación. Necesitaba que el estúpido cosquilleo y constantes deseos de ir al baño, dejaran mi cuerpo rápido. Los persistentes gritos de mi madre y mis desganadas y algo agresivas respuestas, hacían aún más difícil adoptar una postura relajada o al menos dilucidar en mi cabeza que cara poner o qué decir. Me sentía absoluta y completamente jodida.

Inhalé, exhalé y traté de hacer una especie de relajación _zen_ en tiempo record, ya que, según la edición de_ Cosmopolitan _que me había dejado Ino hace un par de semanas (mi amiga y sus intentos_ literarios_), eso funcionaría de maravilla para encontrar el maldito _nirvana_ que se me había ido al cuerno. Nunca he creído en esas cosas, pero estaba algo desesperada.

- _¡Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡a comer!_ – gritó la voz de mi madre.

¡Joder! Inhala… exhala… ¡maldita posición budista! Es una farsa. Este idiota corazón no me deja de latir y las estúpidas manos no me dejan de temblar.

Necesitaba concentrarme y, además, un relajante que me dejara estúpida o _knock out_. Era eso o saltar por la ventana.

_¡No, no, no!… no te afecta Sakura… te da igual… te tiene que dar igual…_

Inspiré muy, pero muy profundo y me levanté para ordenar mis ideas. Lo primero es lo primero: terminar de vestirme, por qué aún seguía en ropa interior. Me miré frente al espejo un par de segundos y suspiré. Palpé la parte baja de mi abdomen y me recorrió una sensación de placer. Aún podía sentir sus manos y aquella dura parte de su anatomía dentro de mí. Odio haberlo disfrutado tanto, quizás si fuera terrible en la cama sería más fácil. Quizás la maldita solución de mi amiga apuntaba a un tipo que era un cero a la izquierda a la hora de dar placer. ¡Joder! Me siento un maldito fenómeno de circo. No soy virgen, entonces ¿por qué me tengo que acordar de eso? Tampoco es como que haya sido el mejor sexo de mi vida… creo.

"_Mente fría, conciencia limpia"_

Recordé una frase de mi rubia amiga, bastante sabia, que dijo luego de acostarse con el novio de una compañera en una fiesta de la facultad hace dos años. Claro estaba que para él no había sido tan mente fría, ya que dejó a su novia una semana después para correr como loco persiguiendo a Ino, la cual lo encontraba todo menos romántico. La solución, como todos sabemos, estuvo a cargo del tiempo, el cual _dicen_ lo cura todo. Nick, volvió 8 meses después con Sookie, no sé si por amor o despecho, pero al menos dejó de joder a la rubia, aunque por supuesto, no le dice ni pío. Lo odie en aquel momento por tener dos años para superarlo… ¡yo tan sólo había pedido un jodido fin de semana! O aunque fuese, un poco más de tiempo. Quiero tiempo… aunque sea una mísera cantidad o alguna medicina que sea efectiva para el _SAFPC_, Síndrome de Apego Femenino Post Coito, una enfermedad espontánea creada por nuestro propio sistema límbico, claramente no controlable ni deseable, y que se transmite sólo a la mujer luego del contacto sexual ¡Maldición! Debería haberlo tomado en cuenta…

Le dí una rápida mirada a mi closet. Un pantalón de buzo, eso era lo que necesitaba usar, y con un polerón bien holgado y poco femenino, idealmente que me quedara como saco. Me los puse y me miré por tercera vez. Era perfecto pues marcaba la antítesis con la Sakura lista y dispuesta en ese traje de gatubela, que se había dejado llevar por el extraño cosquilleo que le recorría la espina dorsal cuando Sasuke Uchiha se acercaba. No tenía que perfumarme ni arreglarme demasiado, mientras más desahuciada mejor, así que con un moño alto y mi cara en bruto, bajé.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago, uno que se agrandaba a medida que la distancia al comedor disminuía. Podía sentir mis manos temblorosas deslizarse titubeantes por la madera de la baranda de la escalera. Mi corazón prácticamente me salía por la boca cuando dí el primer paso de entrada a través de la puerta que me llevaría ante mi madre y Sasuke. Mentiría si dijera que sentí olor a comida o miré a mi madre o el puto suelo. Mis ojos se enfocaron de inmediato en él, que sostenía una copa de vino en la mano y me miraba sin reparo alguno.

- Sakura… - la voz de mi madre me apartó la vista de él – pareces que hubieses caído de la cama ¿te duchaste?

La miré algo atónita. A veces me preguntaba cómo podía ser siempre tan superficial… _o tan tonta_. Le salía tan natural, como a mí la cara de indignación con sus estúpidos comentarios en ese momento.

- Me duché… estoy algo cansada madre… - caminé hacia mi silla, que como era de esperarse, estaba al lado de la de _él _y me senté.

Me serví algo de arroz y verduras. No tenía hambre y sentía que si comía demasiado iba a vomitar, no sólo la comida, sino todo el carril de emociones que me pasaban por encima en ese momento.

- ¿Y cómo estuvo anoche la salida? – preguntó mi madre a Sasuke – lamento no haber ido, pero tenía un compromiso con Yuuki.

Yuuki era una especie de prima lejana, que de vez en cuando la venía a visitar. Es innecesario especificar que mi relación con la poca familia que ubico de mi madre, no es de la mejor.

- Pregúntale a Sakura… - señaló sonriendo de medio lado y yo abrí los ojos de par en par, creí que iba a explotar - …también estaba en el lugar.

Sentí como los granos de arroz pasaban con dificultad a través de mi garganta. Mi saliva se tornó espesa y los nervios que recorrían mi mente comenzaron a apoderarse de mis sentidos.

- Ehhmmm… ¡bien! – prácticamente grité y mi madre me miró raro.

- ¿Fuiste con Sai? – me preguntó con curiosidad.

- No madre… - respondí con fastidio. Quería que se sacara de la cabeza la estúpida idea del castillo con Sai y yo dentro – estuve con un amigo bailando – respondí tratando de ser calmada.

- ¡Qué bien! – se dirigió hacia el pelinegro - ¿le presentaste a alguno de tus amigos cómo te lo pedí Sasuke? – genial, no perdía la oportunidad para buscarme novio a su conveniencia.

Reflexioné un par de segundos sus palabras antes de hablar, pero el hecho de pensar en aquel momento lo qué estaba haciendo, me revolvió la conciencia un par de segundos de una forma que no me lo había planteado con anterioridad. No ligaba con su amigo, ligaba con él. Traté de calmarme

- No madre… - solté fingiendo molestia y tratando de reprimir que el fondo comenzaba a sentir arrepentimiento – conocí a un chico que trabaja en aquel lugar… - Itachi ¿porqué tuve que ser tan idiota? Si me rehabilitaba, debía compensarlo… debía hacerlo.

- ¡¿En un club?! – me preguntó con algo de indignación - ¿y qué hace? ¿friega el piso? ¿sirve mesas? ¿está en seguridad? ¿o al menos es el dueño del lugar?

- Es el que sirve los tragos… el _barman_… - respondió Sasuke antes que yo pudiese elevar la voz.

Lo miré con molestia y a la vez incredulidad.

- Pues _Itachi _– sonreí con ironía, bebiendo una gran cantidad de agua – es **genial** madre… más que cualquier otro** imbécil **que te encuentras por aquí.

- Al parecer a Sakura todo lo_ imbécil _le parece _genial_ últimamente… - murmuró.

Mi madre intentó llamarme la atención, pero la ignoré. Sasuke borró de su rostro aquella expresión de relajo que tenía plasmada y se mantuvo observándome en todo momento… ¿_porqué hacía eso_?

- ¿Y tú amor? – interrumpió mi madre volviéndose hacia Sasuke - ¿te la pasaste bien?

Con la vista, de vuelta sobre mi sonrió de medio lado. Su sonrisa no era la de siempre, sino que traía cargada algo de molestia.

- Pues sí… - luego se giró hacia mi madre… - _pero nada especial_.

Si había querido hacerme sentir de fondo a lo que se refería, lo había logrado. Comprendí en aquel momento porqué se fue y me dejó tirada. Yo era un objeto, un juguete desechable y nada más que eso. En la medida que lo interiorizara, todo iba a andar de maravillas, pero aún así, sentí que algo en mi interior crujió.

Me mantuve el resto de la comida, tragando y bebiendo, para permanecer lo suficientemente ocupada de boca y no tener la necesidad de intervenir demasiado. No quería ver a ninguno de esos dos. Escuché a mi madre parlotear un montón hasta que el roce de la mano de Sasuke sobre mi piel me sacó de mi aturdimiento.

Le miré indignada. Si fuera un perro, juro que le ladro y lo muerdo. Idealmente me gustaría tener rabia, así de paso lo mato.

- Sakura… sírvele agua a Sasuke… - habló mi madre – ya es segunda vez que te lo pide.

¡Joder! ¿Qué acaso no tenía un brazo y una mano para servirse solo? Aparte de decirme en mi cara que no era nada, tenía que atenderlo. La impotencia y la ira se apoderaron de mi en ese momento y no eran una buena combinación. Tomé el recipiente de vidrio, su vaso, los estiré hacia él y le serví. Llené la copa de un golpe hasta rebalsarla.

- Se me paso la manó… - solté dejando el agua sobre la mesa y la copa encima - …_oops_.

- ¡Joder Sakura! ¿qué no tienes cuidado? – exclamó mi madre secando a su novio con una toalla de género.

- Es un pantalón, _nada más que eso_… - bufó Sasuke con un gesto que no comprendí de inmediato - …_no tiene importancia._

Exacto. Era sexo, no más que eso. No tenía importancia. Sasuke no debía tenerla, así como para él yo no la tenía en lo más mínimo.

Terminado mi plato, me apresuré a levantarme.

- Traigo el postre… - solté antes de dirigirme hacia la cocina. Mi madre ni chistó - … y termino de levantar la mesa – dije más para mi misma que para el resto. Mientras menos tiempo estuviera en ese comedor, mejor.

No era de extrañarse que mi madre no hiciera mayor esfuerzo por convencerme de ayudar o fregar los platos. De apoco, su falta de compromiso con las labores del hogar iban a volver a aparecer.

Al llegar a la cocina y dejar los platos sobre el mesón suspiré largo y tendido. Comencé a sacar los restos de comida, para que al colocarlos dentro de mi adorada lavaplatos, ella hiciera el resto. Saqué de la nevera una especie de _bavaroi_ de frutilla y los puse sobre una bandeja. Miré hacia el frente y cerré los ojos. Tenía que mentalizarme y tenía que no importarme. No tenía que afectarme ni lo ocurrido ni sus palabras.

De pronto, unas suaves y delicadas manos se posaron sobre mis caderas, provocando que casi gritara.

- Pareces furiosa… - me susurró bajo sobre el oído una ronca y, a la vez, suave voz.

Por un segundo, su aliento contra mi oreja me aturdió, pero recobré el conocimiento de inmediato.

- Aléjate… - dije apretando los puños sin mirarlo - …aléjate y déjame en paz.

Hizo caso omiso a mi advertencia. Sentí como apretaba sus manos sobre mis caderas y acercaba las suyas a mi espalda. Noté de inmediato algo duro contactar con mi espina dorsal, lo cual provocó toda una descarga eléctrica en mí. Estaba comenzando… _de nuevo_…

- Suéltame… - solté apretando las uñas contra la piel de mis puños, en un intento de hacerme caer en cuenta lo que no debía hacer.

- Oblígame… - comenzó a besar mi cuello.

Me giré, algo aturdida y tratando de respirar con una frecuencia normal. No podía ganar, no de nuevo, no después de dejarme sola y volver a hacerme sentir de esa forma.

Fruncí el ceño y antes de poder abrir la boca para protestar, aprisionó mis labios de forma violenta con los suyos. Maldito roce, maldito contacto. Me iría al infierno, no sólo por mentirme a mi misma convenciéndome que aquello no me causaba demasiado placer, sino además porqué sabía que no era suficiente. Lo de anoche era una experiencia con la que no me bastaba. No era algo de una vez y quería saber si sería algo que podría repetir. Lo quería repetir, lo deseaba tanto como lo odiaba.

Las manos de Sasuke se introdujeron a través del elástico del pantalón de mi buzo _¡Error!_ Al menos el vestido de prostituta había sido más difícil de invadir. Bajé mi mano hacia su entrepierna, dura y ansiosa y solté un primer suspiro. Comenzó a acariciar mi parte más sensible con sus dedos mientras yo luchaba por dejar de acariciarlo. Nuestros labios nuevamente se unieron y nuestras respiraciones comenzaban a acelerarse.

- _¡Trae los chocolates de la nevera también amor! _– el grito de mi madre, fue como que me soltaran encima un cubo con hielos.

Lo aparté con fuerza con ambos brazos y lo miré con una expresión que mezclaba todo lo que sentía en aquel momento: ira, confusión, remordimiento, rencor, decepción y tristeza. Ira, contra él; confusión, dentro de mi propio ser que se debatía entre pensamientos que quería ignorar; remordimiento, por el peso de la conciencia que me decía a gritos que esto estaba mal; rencor, contra mi madre por haberlo elegido a él a nuestra casa y complicar aún más todo; decepción, conmigo misma por no ser capaz de controlar mis propios impulsos; y tristeza, bien sabía en ese momento porqué.

Caminé, sin decir nada y tomé la bandeja, para volver al comedor, mientras Sasuke sacaba algo de la nevera. Me giré hacia la puerta, pero se plantó frente a mí, con la vista fija sobre mis orbes verdes. Di un paso hacia el lado, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarme continuar.

- Déjame pasar… – solté tratando de controlar mi voz al máximo.

- No… - tenía una caja de chocolates en sus manos. Los miré con desprecio.

- ¿Y esos? ¿Se los trajiste a mi madre? – mi voz no podía ocultar algo de amargura.

- Sí… - soltó despreocupado - ¿los quieres probar_ también_?

Quería mantenerme firme, juro que sí, pero la impotencia que sentía frente a él en aquel momento, sólo me hacía buscar una vía de escape desesperada.

- Me dan asco… _tú_ me das asco… - hablé con toda la seguridad que mi cuerpo me permitía.

A diferencia de lo que esperaba, se abrió hacia el lado permitiéndome el paso. Caminé por la puerta, no sin dejar de escuchar un murmullo de su parte.

- _Acostúmbrate a la sensación…_

Llegué hacia el comedor, con todos mis sentidos activados por la adrenalina que me pedía desesperadamente que saliera de ese nefasto hogar. Le serví el postre a mi madre y me encaminé de vuelta hacia mi habitación.

- ¿No vas a terminar la cena? – preguntó mi madre con un extraño tono de voz.

- No… me comprometí con Ino – respondí cortante, esperando su reclamo… pero nunca llegó.

Aún extrañada me precipité a subir las escaleras, tomar mi mochila y echar un par de cosas. Mi plan de quedarme callada al parecer no iba a ser del todo posible, ni yo misma me podía contener bien, necesitaba ayuda: un calmante y un fin de semana lejos del maldito Sasuke. Mi cuerpo me pedía con urgencia distancia. Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a Ino, pero no contestó. No importaba, seguiría tratando.

Bajé apresurada y me paré frente al hall, viendo exclusivamente a mi madre y no al idiota que tenía a su lado.

- Me voy… - hablé para despedirme de ella.

- ¿Cuándo vuelves? – me preguntó.

Su pregunta me pareció extraña. Llevaba años sin ser la madre preocupada del destino o actividades de su única hija, de la cual solo le apetecía enterarse de los novios lucrativos que podía llegar a tener.

- Mañana… tengo mucho que ayudarle… - respondí, mientras sentía cada vez que respiraba que el oxígeno de ese lugar era tóxico para mi.

- Si quieres… acompáñala un par de días más… - bebió de su copa sin soltarme la mirada – saca algo de dinero de la caja de la entrada para que se diviertan.

Debería estar feliz, pero por alguna extraña razón, la repentina preocupación y amabilidad de mi madre, no me pareció nada bueno.

- No gracias… - respondí – tengo suficiente.

Caminé hacia la puerta y salí de lo que suponía ser mi hogar. _**Mi**_ hogar. Bastó que me alejara un par de pasos, para que todo lo que había intentado reprimir en las últimas horas, saliera a flote sin previo aviso. Solté un sollozo agudo, que mezclaba impotencia, ira, arrepentimiento y dolor. Rebalsé toda mi angustia en una cuadra completa, y luego se sumaron un par más, preguntándome una y otra vez como podía volver el tiempo atrás y recuperar en parte mi libertad. Estaba atrapada, de forma agónica, en el hospital, en mi propia casa, y lo peor de todo, dentro de mí misma. Me senté en una banca y me puse unos anteojos de sol, a pesar de que no había ni un maldito rayo, para ocultar mis ojos algo rojos a causa de la maldita llantería que había dejado evidenciarse anteriormente.

Tomé de mi bolsillo el celular y marqué a Ino, pero no contestaba. Saqué un cigarro y lo encendí con aquel burdo artefacto que alguna vez alguien que supuestamente me amaba, me había entregado. Reí con ironía. Toda esta parafernalia es un mero cuento para estúpidos y yo no podía caer de nuevo, menos ante cualquiera. No quería sentirme expuesta, no podía hacerlo, no podía estar jodida por segunda vez.

Insistí con Ino. Necesitaba de las frases feministas de la rubia que te dejaban auto convencida de que los hombres eran una maldita basura y que no los necesitábamos en lo más mínimo, sólo servían para procrear y para el tema del placer. Me compraría un maldito vibrador o trataría el sexo casual dos veces por año, para no sentir que me secaba por dentro, y en un par de años, cuando quisiera a mis 3 hijos, iría a un banco de esperma y elegiría una de alguien que al menos, les heredara algo de inteligencia. Sí, eso iba a hacer, y de paso, pedir un traslado al Everest para no verle la cara a Sasuke.

_Sasuke… maldito estúpido, engreído, desgraciado y mal nacido Sasuke…_

Antes de que mi ánimo volviera a decaer como torre de naipes, me apresuré en volver a marcar.

- ¡Joder, Ino! ¡Contesta! – grité al teléfono.

Una voz suave y melodiosa me hizo levantar el rostro y quedarme algo helada.

- Siempre tan linda y tan enojada… - y él siempre tan bueno y amable con el desastre demoníaco en que yo me convertía.

Me quedé viéndolo sin decir nada y se acercó a mi, hasta que finalmente se sentó a mi lado. Soltó una carcajada y se rió con ganas. Que envidia sentí en aquel momento. Emanaba algo tan sincero y a la vez tan despreocupado. Me odié por ser tan idiota y tan envidiosa. Si continuaba así, me iba a convertir en una vieja amargada prematura.

- Lamento decírtelo… - soltó apenado mirándome con un gesto de incomodidad - …pero traes gafas de sol en un día nublado y es algo extraño – volvió a reír y yo me acoplé algo lento a su broma.

- Lo siento… - solté – estoy algo cansada… lo siento… - repetí tratando de no caer en mi propio pesar.

Él pareció notar mi amargura y su rostro se tornó algo preocupado.

- Hey… - susurró tomando mi mano – tranquila – sus ojos permanecían fijos sobre mis lentes de sol.

Traté de al menos, respirar con tranquilidad, pero al sentir que levantaba mis gafas, reaccioné de forma algo violenta, bajándolas de inmediato y frunciendo el ceño. Me sentía como _Mogli_ o algún animal no domesticado, que trataban de traer a un lugar público y civilizado.

El sonido de mi celular, me desaturdió un poco de su desinteresado consuelo. Era Ino y yo estaba vulnerable, demasiado para explicárselo tranquila frente a él. Itachi me quedó viendo y tomó mi celular, realizando una especie de gesto para pedirme permiso, frente a la cual asentí.

- _Hola….. es Itachi al habla……. ¡hola amiga de Sakura! – _rió _– hoy saldré con ella…… después le digo que te llame……. No te preocupes…………….. Bye bye._

Lo miré confundida, pero a la vez con algo de tranquilidad. Nuevamente Itachi inyectaba paz en mi interior. Ésta vez, fui yo quien se sacó las gafas y el trató de no cambiar su expresión al ver mis ojos enrojecidos, pero pude percibir su inquietud.

- Gracias…. – sonreí – no tenías porqué…

- Quizás sí tengo porqué… - se echó hacia atrás de la banca colocando sus manos en la nuca.

No tenía que ser una genio para entender a lo que se refería. Me limité a sonreír. Puse las manos sobre el banco y me incorporé para vagar un rato, no quería ser la dama en desgracia y joderle el resto del día.

- ¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó frunciendo el ceño fingiendo molestia.

- Pues no…

- Me debes una cita… - interrumpió – del vestido ¿recuerdas? Te salvé la vida – rió.

- Itachi… - sonreí – no es necesario que …

- Una deuda es una deuda… - me quitó la mochila y la cargó en su hombro - …además, encontrarse así es más que una coincidencia y no hay que desaprovecharla sonrió.

Tomé su brazo. No quería pasar por una mala etapa de nuevo. Sai me había roto una parte del corazón y no sólo eso, había disminuido mi confianza en los hombres de forma considerable, pero Sasuke… él había hecho algo distinto y quizás más grave, había destruido la confianza en mí misma.

Observé a Itachi, con su caminar galán y a la vez airoso. Era digno de observar y probablemente, de querer, pero ¿cómo iba a encariñarme con él si estaba aún enferma? De pronto me ofreció una cálida sonrisa y mi corazón pareció latir algo más apaciguado. Pese a que mi situación tenía _**mal pronóstico**_, Itachi podría ser capaz de crear un tratamiento para la enfermedad que me estaba invadiendo. Quizás Ino en parte, no había sido consciente de lo que iba a causar, pero claramente, su solución, sólo había agravado un malestar a una auténtica patología, y aquel chico que me llevaba firme, parecía ser la mejor medicina.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!!!

Sé que me tarde un montón, pero pase por una semana demasiado ocupada, a lo que se le sumó un bloqueo mental en el que, aunque tenía ideas, no podía coordinarlas con mis manos y el teclado.... pero bueno, tenía que presionarme, no podía dejarlos con la historia sin terminar =)

besos y ojalá escriban y me den su opinión

- **Kixanie**: me alegro k t haya gustado el lemon!! nos vemos en la conti =)

- **MilfeulleS**: GRACIAS! :) y si aparece?? es que nunca lo veo entonces creo que eso no ayuda a k lo lean i es tan lindo, kreo k es mi favorito =)

- **the_vampie_Sakura**: eres chilena tb?? jeje estamos iguales, yo voy a la universidad y aunque esta semana fue copada, aquí hay toque de queda... está todo aburrido... pero bueno, volviendo a tus dudas, sasuke es tan raro como en el fic jaja pero sabes k no escribiría un comportamiento así sin un buen fundamento, así que a su debido tiempo, lo entenderás y hasta llegarás a sentír empatía con él... y si querías a Itachi... aquí viene =) besos!

- **titanernura**: ya está! nos leemos =)

- **marij22**: jaja no se si podría escribir un lemon de ellos, pero lo tendré en mente jeje lo k kerías vino como a pedir de boca y respecto a sasuke, te entiendo totalmente, uno se siente impotente leyendo y no entendiendo el porque, para mi es distinto porqué tengo claro que pasa con él... así que sólo te diré que tengas paciencia y te doy la certeza que ataras todos los cabos sueltos... no es así porqué sí... muac! ahh! i la relación entre sasuke y sakumo si va decayendo si te fijas bien ;)

- **sakuracr**: jaja nos encanta pero lo odiamos, en eso podemos coincidir con saku :P eso que pides en parte va para más adelante cuando se resuelva lo que sería la escencia de toda la historia jeje pero lo de ita... está a la vuelta de la esquina... besos!

- **acostta**: jaja todas amamos el lemon!! jaja así que no te sientas mal... se detendrá el desenfreno y espero entiendas a saku k ta algo colapsada ya con lo que pasó :P

- **asukasoad**: sip, la vdd es que se le complica bastante y necesita una solución ahora más real para un problema también más grande.... será fuerte, pero al narrar en primera persona, no hay filtro de sus emociones... siente lo que siente y trata simplemente de poner un freno e ignorarlo... e itachi... aquí está!! =)

- **Kaala**: jaja gracias por la aclaración.... i sí, lo haremos sufrir ;)

- **setsuna17**: a mi tb m gustaría k él se tornara serio y dejara a la madre de sakura de una vez, pero aún faltan sucesos que tengo en mente... así que paciencia! espero no decepcionarte con el capi nuevo =) saludos!

- **sofia13**: jajaja no te preocupes, en éste fic no hay embarazo de sakura... aunque te reconozco que no detesto cuando salen esos bebitos tan lindos de ellos dos jeje te sigo leyendo! i suerte con la memoria jeje =)

- **Rousalka**: me alegro que le des una pequeña oportunidad a Sasuke =) y gracias por leerme siempre y escribir!!! espero el capi nuevo te guste =)

- **KaE-ChAn-SxS**: gracias fiel seguidora!! jeje la conti ya está aunque tarde un poco por razones varias :) ojalá te guste ;)

- **rocela**: es lamentable, pero debo decir k hay hombres k sí hacen eso después de tener relaciones con una mujer... me refiero a irse y dejarlas solas, espero nunca nunca te pase =) y lo de ir a lo de su madre, lo hizo en parte pk sakumo lo fastidia y porque, entre nos, quería ver a sakura =) pero como siempre, no es muy abierto con lo que está pasando por su cabeza :P espero haberte aclarado un poco tu duda .. nos leemos!

- **sakura-yuuki-luna**: jaja bueno, podría decirse que comenzará a ocurrir algo así como lo que quieres =) besos!

- **Catalunaa**: jajaj ahí me cuentas entonces los resultados de tu expermiento con tu novio XD y a defensa de la haruno puedo decir que no es una gata en celo precisamente, aunque use interiores de gatito jeje pero ya la veremos más desinhibida... besitos!

- **Usagi**: GRACIASSSS!!! sobre todo por la parte del infarto jeje ojalá te guste el capi nuevo MUAC MUAC!!

- **prinpink**: es la cruda realidad, no siempre ellos se "quedan" después de "eso", lamentable, pero cierto...y respecto a tu petición de sasuke, creo que finalmente me han convencido jaja pero la vdd es que eso no lo tendrán hasta el final... cuando haga el epílogo :) pues ahora la historia la narra nuestra protagonista =)

- **Ab1le**: pues en eso concordamos, yo tampoco soy muy pro de cosas tan eróticas, no por pudor, simplemente me incomodan... esos colalesss... wacala... y te confieso que tengo un par de hello kitty jaja ah! y tb si un xiko me dice algo así, agrego otro par a la colección jaja besos!! y espero te guste el capi nuevo muac muac

- **Jesybert**: me alegro k t haya gustado =) la conti ya está... saludos!

- **Hana_Swan**: mejor pregúntemosnos si Sasuke es tan descarado como parece o realmente siente algo hacia Sakura?? y has notado que está alejándose de Sakumo?? sería otro ángulo interesante para verlo ;) besitos hana, me alegro k t haya gustado el ansiado lemon jeje nos leemos!

- **Pupi**: gracias!! =)


	19. Sube y baja

Me quedé pegada un par de minutos viendo a una niña que tiraba con fuerza del brazo de su padre, intentando que entrara con ella a una tienda de caramelos. El hombre, de varios años de edad, sonreía con dulzura a la pequeña, a medida que la tomaba entre sus brazos e ingresaba con ella, a lo que la pequeña lanzó una fuerte risotada. De inmediato la imagen de mi padre volvió a mi mente. Me pregunto si el recuerdo o más bien la ausencia de un ser querido y tan fundamental, como lo es un padre, llega a dejar de pesar en el corazón de una persona con el paso de los años. No sé si espero una respuesta positiva a eso, pero si al menos me gustaría poder recordarlo sin ese extraño deje de dolor que me impregna cada vez que me viene a la mente el cálido abrazo y la melodiosa voz de mi padre.

- Pareces distraída… de nuevo… - me habló Itachi mientras le daba una probada a un _croisant _y un sorbo a su taza de café.

De inmediato me volví hacia él y sonreí. Al parecer mi sonrisa era el gesto involuntario de disculpa frente a la poca atención que le estaba prestando.

Quería y juro que sí, estar totalmente enfocada en él, pero mi mente estaba algo atolondrada y melancólica, por tanto recuerdo y sentimiento amargo que me embargaba ese día.

De pronto sus gatunos ojos ya no parecían tan entusiasmados y me sentí culpable.

- Lo siento… - volví a disculparme como por sexta vez - …debo ser la cita más catastrófica que has tenido… - bebí un sorbo a mi café.

Su mirada volvió a adoptar cierta picardía y tomó mi mano, con la suavidad que lo caracterizaba.

- No te apenes, no eres tan mala… y de todas formas yo insistí, así que la que se debería lamentar, eres tú…

- ¡No! – exclamé – tú no has sido nada más que un tipo genial con el desastre que soy éste maldito día… pero yo…

- ¡Shhhh! – susurró acariciando mi mano y yo me sosegué igual que un cachorro al cual le acarician el lomo para que baje la guardia - … está bien, además se me ha ocurrido una idea genial.

Tenía que intentarlo, Itachi se lo merecía.

- Pues estoy a tu disposición… - sonreí, tratando de borrar la imagen de Sasuke en la cocina y el rastro de sus besos en mi piel.

Se levantó y pagó la cuenta, a pesar de mis reiteradas insistencias en pagar mi parte.

- ¿Y dónde vamos? – pregunté a medida que iba de su brazo por las calles de la ciudad.

- Es una sorpresa… - rió con picardía.

- ¿Alguna pista…? - supliqué.

- Vamos a borrar esa cara de amargura que traes… y rápido… - me aferré de su brazo, como un ahogado se aferra de un salvavidas, mientras vi que con el otro cargaba de mi bolso.

Seguimos en silencio y podía sentir en su mirada cierto grado de empatía con todo lo que yo era aquel día _¡Joder!_ Como deseaba no tener nada más que a él en la cabeza en aquel momento ¡si Itachi era perfecto! De porte alto, guapo a más no poder, con unos ojazos que me encantaban y una personalidad que podría derretir todos los icebergs del polo sur, pero yo la muy idiota parecía orbitar en cualquier parte menos alrededor de éste astro que brillaba y deslumbraba por su calidez. Hay que ser tonta para preferir la luz ante la oscuridad, que era lo que más representaba a Sasuke en ese momento, un ser oscuro, carente de sentimientos o algún atisbo de moral.

_¡Joder! ¿qué parte del __**"fue sólo sexo"**__ no estaba entendiendo? Soy una total estúpida…_

El sol comenzaba a decaer y luego de la película y el café que nos habíamos tomado, la tarde había pasado rápido. No sabía que se proponía Itachi, pero sabía que lo estaba intentando tan arduamente que se merecía de lleno que yo le diera una oportunidad, que hiciera un hueco dentro de mi limitada cabeza y le diera cabida a todo lo que el trataba de hacer.

- Llegamos… - soltó con emoción.

Levanté la mirada y pude observar una especie de _Parque de Diversiones_ frente a nosotros ¡Joder! ¿Tan ensimismada en mi estúpida burbuja estaba que ya ni me enteraba cuando veía un parque a la ciudad? Por primera vez sentí que la medicina me estaba envejeciendo antes de tiempo.

Sonreí y nos adentramos en el lugar. Pasamos por una gran cantidad de personas que se abultaban en el sendero hacia las diferentes atracciones. Ví a unos niños jugar en una especie de piscina de plástico, tratando de pescar unos peces. Recordé en mi infancia a papá nuevamente, cuando me traía a lugares como éste. De pronto miré hacia una especie de música de bebé y pude ver el carrusel ¡Dios! ¡como amaba el carrusel! Amaba esa sensación de sube y baja sobre esos pequeños caballitos mientras mi padre aplaudía y me tomaba un montón de fotos ¡Cómo lo extrañaba! Parecía tan presente en éste día, como si tratara de cuidarme de la tristeza y soledad que sentía.

Itachi se detuvo frente al carrusel y me miró. No dijo nada, sólo me paso el brazo sobre el hombro. A veces, podía sentir que me leía los pensamientos, pues nunca era demasiado entrometido y siempre era tan comprensivo. Decidí de una vez por todas soltar algo mío con él, no se merecía ser simple espectador de mis cosas, cuando parecía esforzarse tanto por sacarme una maldita sonrisa.

- Mi padre… - hablé de pronto y él se mantuvo quieto - … solía a traerme a lugares cómo éste... – suspiré y él se mantuvo atento esperando que prosiguiera - …murió hace 8 años… de cáncer … creo que quizás esa fue una de las razones que hizo que me decidiera por estudiar medicina… - solté finalmente - …no odio a mi madre, pero si hubiese tenido que elegir… lo habría elegido a él a ojos cerrados, no había punto de comparación… era un hombre y un padre excepcional… y todavía no supero que ya no esté…

Itachi me apretó hacia él y por extraño que fuera, no me sentí incómoda, al contrario, sentí como si aliviara parte de un peso que traía en mis hombros.

- Pues debe haber sido un tipo genial… - me besó la frente - … y me habría encantado conocerlo… - rió - …el mío era todo menos genial, engañaba a mi madre y la abandonó cuando yo tenía 5 años… al final le sirvió a mi madre de empuje para esforzarse por sacarnos adelante y si bien no tuvo el dinero para enviarme a la Universidad, mi hermana si pudo ganarse la beca y estudiar derecho en la Universidad de la Capital…

Lo miré atónita. Admiré profundamente su capacidad de decir las cosas de esa forma.

- Eres genial y yo soy una idiota… - bufé - …pierdes el tiempo aquí conmigo cuando te podrías estar divirtiendo con tus amigos o tu familia…

- Soy terco… igual que mi madre… y no me doy por vencido con facilidad… - rió.

Apreté su abrazo y sonrió. La sonrisa de Itachi era preciosa y además era una brisa cálida que parecía refrescarme por dentro.

De pronto unos enormes gritos se soltaron en el lugar. Me solté alarmada de su agarre y miré hacia todos lados, pensando en algún accidente o personas heridas, pero cuando miré hacia arriba en mi izquierda identifiqué de donde provenía aquel sonido.

_¡Joder! El Hospital me tiene paranoica…_

Miré con asombro una enorme montaña rusa, que se ensalzaba entre unos árboles, repleta de luces y unas enormes vueltas, que parecían un maldito espiral. Llegué a marearme de tan sólo verla. Itachi me miró con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Vamos nena! – me tomó de la mano y se encaminó hacia el lugar.

- Juro que no quiero ser gallina – lo detuve - pero es que de verdad tengo vértigo y la última vez que me subí a una vomité… - dije apenada - … no creo que sea un recuerdo agradable que sumarle a nuestra primera salida…

- Entonces no lo seas… - me miró serio - … y si te hace sonreír aunque sea un poco me daré por satisfecho y … - rió algo apenado - …aguantaré tus _reflejos_… - dijo con ironía.

- Itachi… - traté de que se arrepintiera – pliiiiiis… yo… es que de verdad…

- ¿No lo harías ni por mi? – puso una cara de niño bueno.

¡Joder! ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no? Después de todo lo que me había aguantado y para peor, me ponía esa cara.

- Está bien… - gruñí – pero conste que te lo advertí…

Me tomó con prisa y compró un par de boletos. El boletero me dirigió una maquiavélica sonrisa, como si el muy idiota supiese de sobra que iba a ser presa del pánico en poco tiempo.

No sentí como me subía el estómago a la boca, hasta que me senté en el bendito asiento y me pasaron por encima esa especie de seguros de flotador, que más que hacerme sentir cómoda, parecían quitarme el oxígeno. Miré a Itachi, que había enredado mi bolso entre sus piernas y sonreía emocionado. Se veía re tierno y parecía un niño pequeño. Era lo único rescatable del maldito escenario en el que estaba, porque nuestros vecinos me jodían más que el propio jueguito. Adelante, había un par de críos que se movían más que pulgas en un perro callejero.

- ¡Vamos a moriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir! ¡Yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! – gritaban el par de idiotas, que comenzaba a desear que murieran de un puto infarto.

Sumado a esto, estaba una parejita de enamorados, atrás de nosotros, a los que sólo les escuchaba besuquearse… ¿_porqué no se habían ido a un motel_? Las montañas rusas no son para _eso_…

El sonido de un motor y el rápido tirón del asiento, hizo que la adrenalina se me subiera a la cabeza y el pánico se apoderara de mi. Me giré para ver a Itachi, que parecía tranquilo como si fuéramos en un maldito trencito. Mis palpitaciones aumentaron a mil cuando ví como el túnel se aproximaba y llegaríamos de lleno a una subida que tenía por lo menos 30 metros.

- Itachi… - le hablé, pero parecía no escucharme – Itachi… - volví a hablar - … ¡Itachi!

El aludido me miró con preocupación y yo traté de mostrarme relajada.

- Me quiero bajar… - hablé tratando de hacerle señas al sádico tío que estaba en los controles de esta máquina infernal.

- Tranquila… irá bien… - me sonrió, pero ni su sonrisa en ese momento me devolvía la calma.

- Tengo miedo y ¡joder! Me quiero bajar de esto… - hablé con la voz bastante subida de tono y algo presa de la histeria comencé a tratar de tomar la especie de cinturón de seguridad.

- ¡Se vieneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – gritó el par de críos delante de mí.

- Sakura… - habló Itachi y me tomó la mano con fuerza – me puedes estrujar la mano si quieres… - rió.

Le hice una mueca e iba a intentar hablar, cuando mi cuerpo tomó una posición totalmente horizontal. Itachi me sonreía y yo tomé su mano con apremio y apreté los labios.

- No me gusta esto… me duele el estómago y voy a vomitar en serio… - hablé, a éstas alturas, con neurosis.

Él sólo me guiñó el ojo y apretó mi mano. Si no fuese tan decente, juraba que lo disfrutaba.

- Haremos un pacto… - sonrió - … a lo que termine esto recibirás un premio…

- ¿U-un pre-premio? – mi voz era algo tiritona a medida que sentía como esto subía.

- Sí, después de todo… esto dura tan sólo 30 segundos… - me sonrió – y ya sabes, todo lo que sube tiene que bajar…

- ¿Tre-treinta? ¿ba-bajar? – pregunté incrédula antes de que me golpeara el aire en caída.

Luego de eso, sentí como mi cuerpo se iba hacia adelante con fuerza y no supe más que cerrar los ojos lo más apretadamente que mis párpados me permitían. Mi mente no tenía nada, sólo solté un rosario digno de una loca de patio, seguido por un enorme _¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_ Me dio vueltas todo, mi cabello no tenía control y prácticamente estrujé lo que sostenía en mi mano.

_30 segundos… _

De pronto, todo se detuvo, pero tenía la respiración más que agitada y mi corazón se me salía por la boca. Sentí que mi cuerpo se soltaba y abrí los ojos para ver al tío sádico de los controles quitarme el cinturón de seguridad con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Ouch! – susurró alguien al lado de mi.

Había estado tan asustada, que hasta había olvidado donde estaba y con quien. Le miré apenada y solté su mano ¡joder! Tenía prácticamente mis uñas marcadas en su palma y de un color totalmente rojo. Me bajé apresurada y le esperé mirándolo apenada.

- ¡Lo siento! - hice una especie de reverencia.

Después de esto, seguro que no me invitaba a salir de nuevo.

- La verdad, te subestimé… - rió - …sí que te guardas unos buenos músculos bajo esa apariencia de chica flacuchenta que traes… - y caminó hacia mi.

Lo miré avergonzada mientras caminaba a su lado. Traté de llevar mi bolso, pero no me lo permitió, así que intentar colgarme del brazo que había magullado, me pareció una falta de respeto.

- Soy tan bruta… - exclamé.

- No pasa nada… - rió - … además yo te autoricé a jugar al nervioso con mi mano – la batió en el aire y rió - …y al menos no vomitaste – sonrió.

- Juro que te compensaré… - grité – … a ver… vamos a un juego más seguro en que no tengas riesgo de que te aplaste o te mate… - miré hacia todos lados y vi algo que me parecía inofensivo - ¡la rueda de la fortuna! ¡vamos! – y le tomé la mano rápidamente.

- ¡Ouch! – murmuró.

- ¡Demonios! – le solté, acaricié su mano con suavidad y me la llevé a los labios en un gesto de arrepentimiento - ¡lo siento!

- Creo que podría aguantar el dolor, si sigues tratando tan duro de sanarme – rió y yo le abracé la espalda para llevarlo al juego.

Nunca me había subido a la rueda, pero me pareció de lo más tierno, hasta que capté la altura. La verdad, soy un desastre que para peor suele tener vértigo, pero no podía seguir siendo un estorbo de la diversión, así que pagué un par de tickets y me subí con Itachi.

El tipo que manejaba el juego, levantó una especie de barra metálica y nos sentamos. Me sentía tranquila cuando se elevó un poco hasta que vi al idiota de Sai con la zorra de Karin de la mano y besándose en la fila.

_¡Genial! Si no había vomitado con la montaña rusa, ahora sí que lo haría._

Aunque esperen… respiré hondo y me palmeé el lado derecho del pecho y no, no dolía. No había celos, ni amargura, ni tristeza frente a la escena. ¡Wow! Sonreí y di un aplauso. Me sentí feliz desde el fondo de mi corazón por primera vez. Al fin podía decir con orgullo que había dejado atrás a ese zopenco de Sai.

- Así me gusta… al fin una sonrisa… - habló Itachi echándose para atrás.

Lo quedé mirando curiosa a medida que ascendíamos en la rueda. Pude notar de pronto la mirada de Sai sobre la mía.

- ¿Sabes? He sido un fiasco absoluto éste día… pero en la próxima seré mejor… - reí.

- Al fin sucumbiste ante mi encanto natural… - bufó.

- ¡Oye! – golpeé su hombro – y además… no cantes victoria… ¡me debes un premio! – exclamé haciendo un puchero.

La rueda se comenzó a mover de nuevo y se quedó detenida dejándonos en los ¾ descendentes.

- Lo había olvidado… - puso cara de duda - …pero…

Un chillido conocido para mí hizo que detuviéramos la conversación.

- ¡! – era Karin.

Sai me miraba estupefacto y vi cómo soltó de inmediato a la colorina. No podía ser más descarado ¡joder! ¿porqué siempre termino con tipos así? Primero el imbécil de Sai y luego el idiota de Sasuke… ¡diablos! Sasuke… nuevamente una cortina negra se posó sobre mi.

- ¡Ahí la tienes! ¡Idiota! – le gritó a Sai - ¡Tieneee noviooooooooooooo! – le gritó cantadito y prácticamente todas las personas la miraron con fastidio.

- ¿Y esa loca de donde salió? ¿la conoces? – me preguntó.

- Se arrancó del siquiátrico… - contesté y él levantó una ceja - …pues no, es una compañera, aunque no lo creas la dejan atender pacientes… - hice una mueca.

- ¿Y el tipo que nos mira con cara odiosa es…? – evidentemente Sai nos nos quitaba la mirada de encima… literalmente, pues el carro de ellos estaba sobre nosotros.

- Mi ex…. – respondí con fastidio.

- ¿Y por ese tío traías esa cara hoy? – un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y como siempre, opté por la salida fácil.

Explicar el lío de mi madre, su novio, el sexo placentero y el almuerzo no grato, no eran el tipo de conversaciones con las que mantenías un ambiente cómodo y una amistad agradable.

- Sí… - suspiré - … es un completo imbécil que me jodió – respondí, haciendo más alusión a otro pelinegro que al idiota que nos miraba en ese momento.

- Entonces… lo vamos a resolver de una vez…

No alcancé a preguntar a qué se refería, porque tomó mi barbilla con su mano sana y apresó mis labios. Abrí los ojos de par en par y pude mirar el rostro de Itachi totalmente relajado. El roce de sus labios era suave, fresco y parecía apaciguar la ansiedad que me había sopesado aquel día. Sin pensarlo demasiado, lo abracé por la cintura y me uní a su gesto, frente a lo que pude sentir que sonreía.

El asiento se comenzó a balancear y pude sentir como nos poníamos en marcha nuevamente. Separamos el contacto y me quedé viendo sus ojos de gato, tan sinceros y a la vez, tan profundos.

Levantó la vista y me pasó el brazo por el hombro.

- Problema solucionado… - rió.

Dirigí mis ojos en dirección al asiento de Karin y Sai. Ella miraba hacia el frente y Sai ya no estaba obstinadamente vigilando lo que hacía.

- Itachi… - susurré - … yo… la verdad es que…

- Mientras te haga sentir bien… yo estoy conforme… - habló – además ¿te gusto, no?

Lo pensé un par de segundos y claro que me gustaba, pero ese no era el problema. Yo y mi estúpida cabeza lo éramos.

Finalmente asentí.

- Pues tú a mi también… entonces ¿cuál es el problema? – elevó los hombros, mientras tomaba mi mano por sobre mi hombro - … yo te quiero ver feliz y si mi compañía te da algo de eso y a mi también, deberíamos seguir haciendo esto ¿no? – su voz estaba libre de ironía o algún truco, aquellas palabras eran sinceras y eso era algo que yo necesitaba con urgencia… alguien que no me mintiera y fuera capaz de decirme las cosas sin atavíos ni tanto drama.

- Hay un problema… - hablé de repente y pude sentir como su cara se volvía algo preocupada.

- Lo solucionaremos… - contestó.

- No lo sé, la verdad depende de ti… - repliqué.

Me quedó viendo, con cara interrogante.

- Sigues debiéndome un premio – dije y él se relajó al instante soltando una enorme risotada.

- Eso tiene solución…

Se acercó nuevamente hacia mi y ésta vez, me entregué por completo a sus labios y lo abracé con demanda. Su boca y la mía, quizás no estaban hechas para una sinfonía perfecta, pero yo sabía que lo que sentía por él en ese momento tenía todo el potencial de convertirse en algo poderoso, lo suficiente como para anular la noche de cama con Sasuke que me había trisado una parte importante del corazón.

El asiento se detuvo de sopetón y una toz ronca, hizo que nos separáramos.

- Siento interrumpir, pero si quieren otra vuelta… deben pagar otro ticket… - habló el hombre algo fastidiado.

Tomé mi bolso, pero Itachi sacó unos dólares de su billetera y se los entregó. Yo sonreí y tomé mi teléfono. Tenía 5 llamadas perdidas de Ino. Comencé a escribirle un mensaje de texto, mientras el tipo nos colocaba nuevamente la barra.

- Necesito pedirte un favor… - hablé.

- Sus deseos son órdenes… - respondió con tono heroico mientras acariciaba la piel de mi hombro.

- Necesito que me acompañes a casa a buscar mis cosas, me mudaré por un tiempo… - lo miré fijamente.

Cualquier otro tipo se hubiese metido de inmediato a hacer preguntas incómodas y desatinadas, pero Itachi no era cualquier tipo.

- No hay problema – contestó - ¿te mudarás de inmediato?

- Si… la verdad, necesito un cambio de aire urgente – contesté y envié el mensaje.

- Pues vamos por el carro y te acompaño… ¿segura de dar otra vuelta? – preguntó antes de que el tipo hiciera que nos eleváramos nuevamente.

Lo besé con suavidad y sonreí.

- Más que nunca… - y rocé mi nariz con la suya.

Mi celular sonó nuevamente e Itachi sostuvo el bolso. Era un mensaje en respuesta de Ino.

" _Creí que te habían secuestrado o algo así, amanecí con una resaca terrible y desperté hace media hora y sí que me sorprendí con tu mensaje, te espero para que me cuentes realmente que mierda está pasando y tienes todo mi apoyo, aunque te advierto que la pieza de alojados está hecha un lío, pero ¡qué diablos! ¡vamos por la puta emancipación! Jaja Te quiero nena, dame un tono cuando estés afuera para ayudarte con las cosas…y si me traes algo para el dolor de cabeza, te amaré por siempre… _"

Di un largo suspiro y posé mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Itachi, sintiendo de inmediato la suya sobre mi perturbado cabello. Luego de la montaña rusa, había quedado hecho un lío.

Sabía que mi decisión era algo prematura e iba a traer un montón de preguntas, pero no me importaba. No estaba dispuesta a seguir aguantando, al menos no por un tiempo. Si me iba a sanar, lo haría de raíz y no con métodos estrafalarios que al final me terminarían jodiendo la siqui más aún. Si lo iba a intentar con Itachi, lo iba a intentar a fondo e iba a sacar al idiota de Sasuke de mi vida… o al menos lo máximo que pudiese porqué ¡joder! Un traslado a estas alturas del año, iba a ser más complicado que lo que mi loca cabeza maquinaba en ese momento.

* * *

Lamento no poder contestar sus reviews en esta pasada, pero en la próxima, ando a full y mis padres no me dejan de joder... en fin, ya volveré a la universidad y recuperaré mi espacio :/

besos!!!


	20. Instinto

Itachi era un amante de los clásicos y me fue evidente al ver su _Pontiac Trans_ de los 70´s, color negro, estacionado a las afueras de un viejo edificio, en un barrio periférico de la ciudad.

- Es lindo… - hablé mientras él sacaba las llaves del auto.

- ¿A qué si? – abrió las puertas - lo compré hace un par de años y al principio el motor se quejaba como si lo torturarán – me senté y dio vuelta la llave - … en cambio ahora… mmmmm…

Me reí. El motor hacia un ruido suave y casi agradable.

- Lo mejor de todo… es que está arreglado con el sudor de mi frente… y mi bolsillo… - encendió la radio.

Puso en marcha la reversa y luego salió por la calle principal.

- Y bien… necesito un guía… pues nunca he ido a tu casa… - desvió la mirada del frente y me sonrió.

- La banca donde me encontraste ayer ¿recuerdas? – el asintió con la vista nuevamente sobre la ruta – pues es derecho hacia el norte por esa misma calle y luego doblas hacia la izquierda, por la calle _St John´s_… el número de la casa es 967.

- Perfecto…

Nos detuvimos frente a un semáforo y tomó mi mano. Por un par de segundos sentí esa ligera incomodidad que uno siente cuando hace algo indebido o más bien, cuando estás engañando a alguien, pero era una estupidez, aquí no había nadie a quien engañar.

Retomamos la marcha y me mantuve en silencio tarareando una canción que tocaban en la radio, no tanto porque me gustara, si no para relajarme. Mientras más cerca estaba de casa, más sentía un nudo en el estómago.

_Confianza Sakura… seguridad…_

Mi nudo ocupó prácticamente todo mi cuerpo cuando vi el _Porsche carrera _negro de Sasuke aparcado frente a mi casa. Me pregunté por un momento si yo tenía alguna extraña fijación paranormal con los tipos que tenían autos de ese color.

El auto de Itachi, si bien no había hecho demasiado ruido, pegó un frenazo frente al _carrera_ de Sasuke, quedando prácticamente a un par de centímetros de él. Me corrió un sudor frío al bajarme. Lo que menos necesitaba era ser notada y aún menos, dañar el maldito auto de ese idiota, no porqué me faltaran ganas, si tuviera dinero tomo un garrote y lo golpeo hasta cansarme, pero sabía que Itachi no lo tenía.

Saqué mis llaves, algo tiritona y las puse sobre el picaporte. Podía sentir de forma clara y evidente, como mi corazón saltaba y bailaba a mil revoluciones por segundo a medida que giraba la llave. Ni siquiera la mano de Itachi sobre mi hombro me daba algo de calma en aquel momento.

Entré, con Itachi detrás de mí, sin anunciar mi llegada ni dirigir la vista hacia el comedor. Guié silenciosa a mi acompañante a través de las escaleras y lo llevé hasta mi pieza. No me quise preguntar donde se encontraban mi madre y Sasuke, pero en el fondo la curiosidad me producía una mezcla de ansiedad y a la vez, molestia.

Cuando caminé a través del pasillo de mi habitación, pude ver la puerta de mi madre cerrada ¡genial! Ya sabía dónde estaban. Un amargo sentimiento comenzó a apoderarse de a poco sobre mí. La cortina negra de Sasuke, tapaba nuevamente el calor que me proporcionaba Itachi, uno con el que yo necesitaba inundarme.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, con pesar y entré seguida por Itachi, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento… ¡mierda! Soy la peor anfitriona.

- Y ésta es mi habitación… - le dije – haciendo un ademán de presentación.

Caminó a través de ella, mirando con algo de curiosidad mi extraño entorno. La había dejado bastante desordenada al salir, de hecho había un par de cosas tiradas en el suelo. Me reí por dentro, no suelo dejar las cosas tiradas y visto desde fuera, debía pensar que yo era un desastre con todas sus letras, pero no puso cara de desagrado ni nada por el estilo.

De pronto, tomó un marco de foto, en el que salía mi padre y yo. Lo sostuvo un par de minutos y era obvio que tenía curiosidad, pero era demasiado ubicado para preguntar, sobre todo si sabía que el tema quizás me podría poner triste.

- Fue mi primer día de jardín… - hablé tratando de sonar despreocupada - … esa cosa con moñitos y sonrisa de banana soy yo… y el hombre con cara de orgullo máximo, es mi padre…

- Realmente de chica que eras una monada… - rió - …un día te deberías peinar así… no faltará el degenerado que le gustan las colegialas… - rió.

- Me lo pensaré… - contesté tomando mi mochila, para echar mi netbook y un par de apuntes, una caja con CDs y mi enorme libro

Tomé un marco de foto que había sobre mi velador, donde salía con mi padre en un parque. Aunque fuesen sólo unos días de terapia, no quería partir sin él.

Luego saqué otro bolso y comencé a tirar ropa. Estaba casi lista, pero me faltaba algo importante y que no quería dejar: _mi_ toalla de baño…Podría haber sacado cualquiera, pero no… quería _**esa**_. Quería algo que fuera totalmente mío y soy terca, lo sé, pero quería llevarme la que tenía bordado un par de cerezos con mi nombre al centro, de color rosado, que me había regalado papá para mi primer campamento. Y quería esa y ninguna otra.

- Voy por una toalla… - avisé a Itachi - …espérame, vengo en seguida.

- No hay problema, ordenaré un par de cosas y aprovecharé de mirar tu desorden rió.

- Gracias… - me contagié con su gesto. Al fin había reconocido públicamente mi desorden y me alegré que tuviera algo menos de consideración.

Abrí un closet, que estaba en el pasillo, con el corazón acelerado al pasar por la habitación de mi madre. Pensé un par de segundos en tocar la puerta e interrumpir el probable _momento_ que pasaba la pareja del año dentro de esa habitación.

Debo estar enferma, digo, es que como puedo seguir sintiendo _algo_ a sabiendas de que el muy hijo de puta debe estar dentro de esa habitación revolcándose y haciéndole quizás que cosa a mi madre. Debía parecerme asqueroso y debía odiarlo y escupirle en la cara por ello, pero aún así, la sensación que sentía en ese momento, era todo menos asco.

Respiré hondo y me concentré en buscar la toalla y como era de esperarse, mi madre había hecho espacio a las cosas de Sasuke y había llevado gran parte de las sábanas y toallas a otro lugar. Vi unas camisas, un desodrante, un jodido perfume _Giorgio Armani_ y unas calcetas _**¡Joder!**_ ¡Cómo detesto su maldito exquisito olor!

_Concéntrate Sakura_…. Me repetí por segunda vez.

Toalla. Tenía que encontrar la toalla, dejar una nota y salir de ahí, antes que el parcito saliera de su paraíso. Al menos… no estaban siendo ruidosos o quizás estaban durmiendo _"después de"_. Hice una mueca de disgusto. Toalla. Si mi memoria no me fallaba, mi madre era bastante limitada en el tema del orden, así que era probable que las dejara en la pieza del lavado.

Bajé con rapidez las escaleras y caminé a grandes zancadas a la pieza, que estaba por el lado de la cocina. Abrí el mueble, que estaba lleno de detergentes, cloro y otros instrumentos de aseo, junto con ropa sin planchar y arriba en el último estante, pude ver, en la parte más superior del mueble, mi amada toalla. Esto era como la _Ley de Murphy_. Claramente no alcanzaba sacarla, porque mi metro sesenta no daba para eso, así que tomé un piso y me subí, para alcanzar la repisa más superior del mueble. Agradecí mi atuendo _desastre – deportivo_, que me facilitaba en algo la faena de estirarme y afirmarme en todo lo que tocaba.

Me alcé de puntillas y con mi mano máximamente estirada, tratando de rozar la toalla, hasta que finalmente la pude alcanzar. La rodeé con los dedos, tratando de sacarla, hasta que el sonido de la puerta que daba hacia el patio, me hizo soltarla y girarme abruptamente.

_Era él._

Lo quedé mirando con el ceño fruncido, sin saludar siquiera, hasta que observé como Sasuke caminaba con ligereza y despreocupación hacia mi. Ahí mi ceño fruncido, se comenzó a transformar en preocupación. Me apegué, igual que un pollo indefenso al mueble y sentí como su mirada se posaba en mis ojos, mientras su cuerpo se pegaba al mío. Estaba en shock y sentía que no podía hacer nada frente a su cercanía. Sentía que en cualquier momento nuestros labios iban a hacer contacto y por más que me negaba a la idea, había una buena parte de mi que quería en demasía sentir su lengua dentro de mi boca, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y yo enredaba mis piernas en sus caderas, para seguir con lo que habíamos dejado inconcluso ese mismo día. Sin embargo, mi idea no se hizo realidad, pues él estiró su brazo y sacó la toalla. Pude sentir como su olor y su cuerpo tomaban distancia nuevamente.

- Toma… - me entregó la toalla.

- Gracias… - respondí, sin evitar sentir un deje de frustración.

_Soy tan idiota…._

Me bajé del piso y, algo más estable, me paré frente a él. Él estaba afirmado en una pared, despreocupado y tan neutro como siempre, mientras yo comenzaba a ser presa de ese cosquilleo irreverente y poco controlable.

Nos miramos, sin decir nada en un principio, pero bastaron un par de segundos para que el ambiente se comenzara a cargar de tensión. Una singular y poderosa tensión. Podía palpar el extraño magnetismo que prácticamente llamaba a mi cuerpo a enredarme sobre él y estaba segura que él no podía ser tan indiferente a aquello, pero el hecho de que no dijera nada comenzó a incomodarme. Recordé a Itachi y una especie de golpe de conciencia, me hizo tratar de relajar mis músculos, tensos por el aguante que les daba para no ir a los brazos de aquel infeliz que tenía frente a mi.

Suspiré.

- Pues bien… es todo… - concluí en voz alta alistándome para dejar el pequeño cuarto.

Sasuke me jaló del brazo y su roce prácticamente me quemó.

Lo miré, entre confundida y molesta, y enarqué una ceja, pero antes de poder lanzar alguna frase sarcástica, me tiró hacia él con bastante poco cuidado.

- ¿Te vas? – su voz tenía algo de molestia.

- Sí… - respondí y mis labios se movieron antes de controlarlos - …así dejo la casa entera para que disfruten de la luna de miel tranquilos… ¿no?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y soltó una risa cargada de ironía.

- No necesito espacio para hacer lo que se me da la gana… - sus profundos ojos negros se posaron sobre mis labios - ¿tú acaso lo necesitas… _Sakura_? – su nombre sobre mi oído hizo que me recorriera una corriente que me erizó la piel del cuello - … una enorme suite o una pequeña pieza como ésta… al final da igual…

No me tocaba, pero el aire que lo rodeaba, era como una especie de aura juguetona, que pasaba a través de todo mi cuerpo. Respiré hondo y traté de retomar el control. Sus frases, hacían que mis labios prácticamente ardieran de apetito, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo _¿cómo era posible que alguien evocara tanto deseo en mi?_ Y peor aún, hiciera que el resto del contexto dejara de pesar sobre mi conciencia.

- ¿Qué parte del _**"me das asco"**_ no entiendes? – pregunté en un intento absurdo de que se alejara.

Si era lo suficientemente hiriente, quizás me dejaba de lado o quizás yo me podía convencer de lo que estaba diciendo.

- La parte en la que tú aún no me das una bofetada y sales corriendo de aquí… - acortó aún más la distancia - …si te quisieras ir, ya lo habrías hecho… - negó con la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado – ahora mi pregunta es ¿qué parte de _**"lo deseas tanto como yo"**_ es la que tú sigues negando Sakura?

Me quedé estupefacta frente a él. No comprendía como con conocerme tan poco, podía descifrar tan rápido lo que yo pensaba o quería en ese momento. Quisiera saber si aquel deseo animal que siento dentro de mi, ese instinto fatal que actúa como un maldito campo eléctrico, también está presente en Sasuke.

_Pagaría por saber eso…_

De pronto, rozó con su mano mi mejilla y levantó el cabello que me alborotaba la cara. Un ronroneo casi gatuno salió de mis labios y el rió. Le dirigí una mirada molesta, más conmigo que con él y se acercó sin titubear hacia mis labios.

- Detente… - suspiré - …tienes que parar… - traté de sonar convincente, pero sus suaves caricias en mi rostro no me lo permitían.

- ¿Y tú quieres que pare… _Sakura_? – besó con movimientos gráciles mi cuello y suspiré.

- ¿Porqué Sasuke…? – pregunté echando la cabeza hacia atrás y así darle más acceso a mi piel - ¿porqué me haces esto?

- Porque tú también lo quieres… y no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto… - susurró tomando mis labios.

_¡No! ¡no! ¡NO!_

Tenía que detenerlo, pero no podía ¡Dios! ¡Cómo me gustaría poder explicarlo, pero no hay forma de hacerlo. Es una de esas sensaciones que alguien tiene que experimentar para comprender, y por más jodidamente placentera que fuera, no era buena para cabeza, pero aún así no la podía detener. Mi sentido común, parecía perder cualquier peso en aquel momento.

Finalmente solté la toalla. No tenía sentido ocupar mis manos con el suave algodón, cuando podía estar recorriendo la piel de Sasuke. Me acerqué y puse mis manos sobre sus pectorales, sus duros y esculpidos pectorales. Sasuke profundizó el beso y yo le seguí el juego, o más bien diría, no me podía detener.

Nuestras lenguas se enlazaron y pude sentir como la tensión sexual que nos rodeaba se comenzaba a fusionar con nuestros propios cuerpos. Estábamos ahora prácticamente pegados y nos rozábamos desesperadamente. Su miembro, duro y erecto, se pronunciaba imponente sobre mi cuerpo y yo sonreí. Era justamente lo que tanto quería y a la vez tanto me negaba a aceptar.

Abracé su cuello con mis brazos y me alzó con sus manos apretando mis muslos. Rodeé mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y me afirmé lo suficiente, mientras me llevaba sobre el mueble donde solía planchar la ropa. Jodido buen uso que parecía íbamos a darle.

Un deseo apremiante y casi insoportable me comenzaba a sofocar mientras recorría mi cuello con sus labios, mis pechos con una de sus manos y deslizaba la otra bajo mi pantalón, o mejor dicho, mi elástico y fácil de sacar pantalón.

Gemí, tan suave como pude aguantar, cuando sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear con mi clítoris. Mi respiración era acelerada y no pude sino sentir placer cuando su roce comenzaba a humedecerme por dentro. Se movía con tanta experticia como lo hacía en el quirófano y yo admiraba sus movimientos tanto como admiraba su forma de alzar el bisturí.

Cuando la desesperación se apoderó de mi, mordí sus labio con deseo y mi vista nublada se encajó sobre la de él. Volví a besarlo y ya no me importaba nada. Ésta vez no quería seguir luchando, ya no valía la pena. Comencé a acariciar por sobre sus jeans y a desabrochar el cierre y soltar el botón, mientras quitaba con molestia la áspera tela que me apartaba de su dura erección. Él, bajó mis pantalones y luego introdujo sus dedos sobre la ya para nada tierna pantaleta de gatito que yo estaba usando. Sonrió de medio lado y se acercó hacia mi oído.

- No sabes como deseo partir a ése gatito… - ronroneó para luego morder el lóbulo de mi oído.

Yo suspiré. Me faltaba el aire cuando él hablaba así. Se deshizo de mis pantaletas y yo me saqué los pantalones y lo que quedaba como pude, mientras con mi mano bajaba sus bóxers y acariciaba su miembro. Soltó un gemido y sonreí. Era justamente lo que yo quería. Introdujo sus dedos en mi cavidad, y antes de que no lo pudiera detener, lo aparté, para tomar sus manos, ponerlas sobre mis caderas y darme un impulso para rodearlo y afirmarme en las suyas. Tomé su miembro, que introdujo dentro de mi cuerpo.

- _¡Ahhh!_ – exclamé en su oído mientras me abrazaba de su cuerpo.

Sasuke retrocedió sonriendo y respirando entrecortadamente, me posicionó en parte sobre el mueble. Comenzó a moverse lenta y tortuosamente dentro de mi y no pude evitar soltar un gemido ¡era exquisito! ¡la sensación era malditamente perfecta!

Clavé mis uñas en su piel y comencé a moverme más rápido, avisándole que quería más y más fuerte. Juro que no podía contenerme de besarlo y morderlo tanto como mis músculos me lo permitían. Sentía que iba a explotar, lo juro.

Tomó uno de mis pechos, sin dejar de moverse y se lo llevó a la boca, mientras yo afirmé el rostro en su cuello y lo besaba con desespero ¡qué sabor tan magnífico tenía! Si hubiese un restaurant con él en el menú, juro que haría esa dieta por un buen tiempo.

- Sasuke… - gemí y no dude en decir lo siguiente - _¿porqué te acuestas con mi madre?_ – mi voz se tornó mezclada por el deseo y la tristeza.

Él se detuvo de golpe, tomó mis caderas con apremio entre sus manos y me susurró al oído.

- Yo no he puesto ni un puto dedo sobre…

- _¿Sakura…? _ - la voz de Itachi a lo lejos, hizo que despertara de golpe de la burbuja sexual en la que me había sumido.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y miré a Sasuke aterrada, quien me miraba con una mezcla de confusión e incredulidad.

Se mantuvo dentro de mi sin decir nada, pero la mirada fulminante con la que me observaba, acalló cualquier pensamiento que yo pudiera tener. El deseo, se transformó de inmediato en arrepentimiento. Crucé los dedos y comencé a pedir con todas las ganas que Itachi no viniera, que mi madre no estuviera ¿cómo había olvidado que no éramos los únicos allí?

_¡Joder! ¿qué mierda tengo en la cabeza? _

Pude escuchar los pasos de Itachi alrededor de la cocina y repitió mi nombre nuevamente. Mi respiración estaba entrecortada, producto del deseo y del nerviosismo. Miré a Sasuke, que se mantenía quieto debido a mi apretado agarre, con la mirada sobre mi hombro y el rostro imperturbable.

Finalmente los pasos de Itachi se alejaron.

Sasuke salió de golpe de mi interior y yo me quedé sentada sobre el mueble, mirándolo confundida y sintiéndome a la vez una porquería de persona.

- ¿Vienes con tu otro novio? – bufó – si que te guardas siempre una carta bajo la manga… - rió con ironía.

Su golpe fue algo bajo en ese momento.

- ¿Y la tuya dónde está? – pregunté mientras comenzaba a vestirme.

- Durmiendo en la pieza… - suspiró revoloteando sus cabellos - …lamento no poder terminar con esto, pero ya me bajaron las ganas, así que puedes ir arriba a darle el resto a tu amiguito…

Le di una cachetada con toda la ira que pude. Al parecer, nunca iba a terminar civilizadamente.

Cogí mi toalla del suelo y caminé apresurada por las escaleras para ir por Itachi.

- Itachi… - grité y ya no me importaba - ¿dónde estás?

Salió de mi habitación, con mi mochila y mi bolso. Me sentí podrida al verlo ¿porqué tenía que ser tan estúpida y caer? ¿_**por qué**_?

- Lo lamento… - traté de sonreír - … no la encontraba – levanté la toalla y la mostré.

- ¿Está todo listo? – preguntó - ¿no queda nada por hacer?

_No… ya no había nada por hacer… no había solución más que irme…_

- Vamos… - tomó mi mano y fue como una bofetada. Iba a pagar por esto… el karma siempre las cobra.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta y la voz de mi madre nos detuvo ¡genial! Lo que me faltaba.

- ¿Sakura? – preguntó - ¿qué no te ibas a lo de Ino? – su rostro era plano.

- Vine por unas cosas que me faltaban… - respondí con desgana.

- ¿Y éste quién es? – preguntó despectiva. Itachi hizo una mueca, era obvio que mi madre no le agradaba.

- Su novio… - la voz de Sasuke dese el umbral de la cocina hizo que todos le miráramos.

Me ardía la sangre y lo odie tan intensamente como jamás en todo el tiempo desde que lo conocía. Tomé la mano de Itachi, que me miró entre confundido y divertido, y con la otra lo abracé.

- Pues sí… es mi novio madre… Itachi… - hablé finalmente mientras ella bajaba las escaleras con una bata y nos miraba.

Abrí la puerta y salí con él de la mano, más confundida y alterada que madre comprando regalos en navidad, y nos dirigimos al _Pontiac_.

Dejamos las cosas en la parte trasera, bajo la mirada de mi madre y el mal nacido de Sasuke, y cerramos. Itachi se dirigió a abrirme la puerta y habló de pronto.

- La verdad no me molesta ser tu novio… al contrario… y joder a tu madre me parece divertido también… - susurró - ¿pero qué tiene que ver ese tío en todo esto? ¿qué no ha ido contigo al bar un par de veces?

Era primera vez que preguntaba algo y con toda razón. Levanté la vista.

- Es el novio de mi madre… - respondí.

- Una total mierda… - resopló.

Ibamos a entrar al auto, pero la voz de Sasuke acercándose nos detuvo.

- ¿Sasuke, dónde vas? – gritó mi madre enfurecida.

- ¿Y éste cacharro? – le preguntó a Itachi muy despectivamente, ignorando la voz que lo llamaba.

Itachi lo miró levantando una ceja, pero aún así no parecía alterarse frente a la poca educación que estaba teniendo Sasuke con él.

- Ésta belleza es mi coche…. ¿y ese auto de Barbie? ¿es tuyo? – Sasuke pareció crujir la mandíbula.

Al parecer su control del mal temperamento que tenía, no funcionaba bien frente a Itachi, que parecía no amedrentarse con sus comentarios satíricos y cargados de doble sentido.

- Ignóralo… - le hablé a Itachi tomándolo del brazo - …éste tío esta jodido de la cabeza.

Itachi bufó y siguiendo mi consejo se dirigió hacia el otro lado del auto.

- _Pero por Dios que gusta como jodo… _- murmuró lo suficiente alto para que tan sólo yo le escuchara.

Se me revolvió el estómago. No era tan sólo él el que estaba jodido de la cabeza, sino que estaba jodiéndome ahí.

Cerré el auto de un portazo y di una última vista a mi madre y Sasuke. Tenía que dejarlo, de una vez por todas, aunque tuviera que irme a lo de Ino por todo el resto del año.

* * *

Ayy... estoy confundida como autora, lo confieso... kiero hacer feliz a todos... pero no se puede, algunas kieren k se kede kn itaxi un tiempo, otras con sasuke... es complicado :/ así que he optado seguir con el curso que mi cabecita maquina cuando comienzo a escribir... sólo les puedo garantizar una cosa... si sasuke es un idiota con ella, no la saca barata y si bien de personalidad es como maaaaaaal, tiene sus razones para serlo... para estar con la madre de sakura y para armar todo este bendito lío que tanto nos gusta jeje

Besitos!! y como ven, la conti anduvo rápido, sólo espero k sus reviews tb lo hagan :) responderé los RV de los dos capis anteriores:

- **Usagi : **gracias!! jeje y para k sepas yo tb amo esas pintas en casa, es re cómodo y me siento como "libre" jaja y si me planto comida mejor... soy muy buena para comer :P respecto a Sasuke... la vdd dudo k a estas alturas sea un juego, kreo k se debería sentar con sakura y aclarar las cosas de una... me dan hasta ganas de golpearlo... pero la vdd asi no sería tan divertido no? y pues con ita no son hermanos... creo k ya le hexo la vida prácticamente imposible a la pobre sakura jaja ahi sería para morirse.. besos!

- **Catalunaa **: jajaja felicitaciones entonces XD me alegro k haya surtido efecto XD y si, pues la vdd sakumo kiere a sasuke... no te voy a mentir al respecto, pero de todas formas su cariño tiene un deje de egoismo... besitos!

ya está la conti =) me gusto el diminutivo "Tach"... kreo k lo ocuparé en el fic... me lo prestas??

- **MikanHatake :** jaja pues doble gracias para ti entonces, k te das el trabajo doble de dejarme un lindo comentario aki tb :) besis!

- **Rousalka : **gracias por comprenderme T_T i pues tienes algo de razón respecto a Sasuke.. yo tp kero k ita sufra, es muy bueno con ella, pero al igual k el titulo de mi otro fic.. estas cosas no se eligen i kreo k sakura ya siente algo muy fuerte por sasuke..

jaja mal pensada de la pobre ino XD aunk kizás no estés tan lejos de lo k kreías XD y pues de nada SNIF yo feliz con alegrarte el día, tu siempre haces eso con tus reviews :)

- **Katia :** ya está la conti... y puxa... ojalá fuera un ita saku =( lo siento, dame una solución kn eso... kiero k todos keden felices =(

- **MilfeulleS :** kerida... como siempre gracias!! y pues feliz de k te gusten los capis... de mis lectoras regalonas en ésta página, y bueno, espero k t guste el capi =)

yo tb kero uno asi, aunk t confieso k siempre caigo por uno como sasuke... son mi debilidad!!!!!!!

- **setsuna17 :** ya vez k hay algo con itaxi... esperemos sakura pueda salir de ese hoyo en el k está metida iendose a lo de ino... creo k eso ayudará bastante =) besitos!

jeje pues ya vez... aunk kizás aki kedas con sabor amargo, te lo compensaré y además te cuento k es hora de empezar a entender más k mierda pasa con sasuke..

- **rocela :** gracias!! y ya sabes k siempre contesto y trato de aclarar dudas en lo posible :) besitos!

- **sofia13 :** jeje no seee, pero me gusta la idea de pensar k les gusta tanto la historia k les parece una eternidad XD pero bueno, ahroa me tarde menos =) i créeme k yo tb kiero k el tenga un final feliz.. es k es tan buenito =(

gracias x comprenderrr! la vdd es dificil para mi k vivo fuera de kasa i soy independiente en ese sentido... estoy acostumbrada a hacer lo k kiero, tener mis tiempos y todo eso... pero bueno... el domingo vuelvo a mi vida normal =) jaja i ya verás LAS caras de sasuke... una keda corto XD

- **sakura-yuuki-luna :** y va a sentir... si que si... me encantaría escribir un capi con su punto de vista.. sería tan más fácil para todas i lo odiaríamos menos :/

lo voy a hacer sufrir y te cuento k ahora verás una cara diferente de sasuke... MUAC!

- **Sakuu Uchiha :** estoy contenta de hacer un fic en k lo kieran jeje pues hay muxas xikas k no lo toleran i el d vdd es re bueno =) i no seré tan mala como kishi... o si?? ahi tu me dices :)

ya está la conti!! ojalá te guste =)

- **asukasoad :** la vdd no escrita jaja pues bueno.. sakumo lo invito y claramente insistio, pero el keria encontrarse con sakura tb :P y pues estará más k enterado.. ya verás y no se lo tomará tan maduramente... muac!

itaxi es un amor... i bueno, espero te guste este capi :/ es k sasuke es TAN TAN...... no se ni como explicarlo...

- **Hana Swan : **ayyy lo divertido de ésto es k uno salta tanto humo en la cabeza cdo se comportan asi pk a uno SI k le importa MUXO :/ es atrosh y tienes razón, sasuke no es muy de torcer el brazo... :P veremos como lo hace la pobre saku!

me alegro k t guste el capi... ayyyyyyy mi dilema con el ita saku... si claro k habrá, pero no kiero hacer sufrir al pobre niño tan bueno k es kn ella :/ asi k sugiéreme k hacer para k todos keden felices.. =)

- **Jesybert : **gracias!! puxa no es mi intención, pero la vdd no se si podría escribir una historia de puras maripositas volando jeje aunk lo k si te digo es k adoro los finales felices sisiis =)

- **Ab1Le :** gracias =) a mi tb m gusto esa analogía =) i concuerdo.. es hombre!! ahi va el 50% de la explicacion... besitos!

- sakuracr : jaja nena TODAS la odian, no he leido ni un RV en este fic en k alguien diga ¿porke sakumo es asi? son puras cosas como "la odio" "k se muera" y derivados jaja la conti ya está, espero te guste besos!

- **Kixanie :** pobre saku =( la conti ya está! =)

habemus conti!!

- **Lady Pando :** Hola! pues mira, no tengo problema k lo publikes, yo la vdd no creo tener el tiempo para hacerlo en otra página.. con estás dos ando justa, y bueno como te digo tienes toda mi autorización, pero debes decir k la historia no es tuya y además, darme la página del foro en la k lo publicarás, para leer los comentarios k t ponen =) espero tener noticias tuyas.. besos!

- **Megumi No Sabaku : **uff está RE dificil... solo te diré k lo de ino ayudará... e itaxi tb... pero ya vale empezar a desenmascarar un pokito a sasuke no? besos!

- **the vampire sakura :** jaja gracias! k bien k alguien entienda lo de los tokes de keda :P es una lata... pero bueno, espero seguirte distrayendo y entreteniendo por un tiempo más =) besitos!

- **Pupi :** gracias! y ya es hora de k empecemos a conocer más a sasuke ¿no?

- **mariaanita :** gracias por comentar!! y pues ojalá lo sigas haciendo :)

- **marijf22 :** mi duda es... prefieres k kede kn itaxi?? ojalá me respodnas... besos!

- **BRISA MARINA :** uff! i aki es el problema... yo tb soy asi, pero me gusta dejarlas a todas contentas SNIF... así k dame una sugerencia :)

- **Hitorijime :** gracias!! espero seguirte leyendo =)

- **prinpink **: nonoono no concibo k sasuke se acueste con sakumo, es por eso k tengo un buen motivo para k este kn ella... besos!


	21. Fácil

Era primera vez en la vida que mi amiga Ino, se quedaba callada cuanto yo le contaba algo. Siempre tenía un _pero_, un _porque_ o cualquier interrupción que le valiera, para desmenuzar lo que yo le estuviera diciendo. Ésta vez no. La rubia, se mantenía con la vista fija y serena sobre mi, escuchando con atención todo lo que yo tenía que decirle.

- … y bueno, me subí al auto con Itachi y finalmente aquí estoy – me lancé hacia atrás del sillón, como quien suelta un gran peso de sus hombros.

Le había dicho todo, y cuando digo todo, es_ todo_. No valía la pena seguir con excusas ni irme por las ramas.

La rubia bebió un sorbo de agua y soltó un gran suspiro.

- Es bastante, por no decir demasiado que procesar… - habló.

- Y eso que me salté algunos detalles…

- Créeme que no los necesito… fuiste bastante gráfica al contar algunas cosas… - me miró con preocupación - … la verdad… ¡Sakura estás jodida! – saltó en el sillón.

- Ino… dime algo que no sepa… - me afirmé en el brazo del mueble.

- Pero a ver… vamos por parte… dentro de toda esta especie de novela erótica que me contaste en ningún momento escuché algo sentimental hacia tu padrastro semental…

- ¡Ino! – la miré asqueada - ¿es necesario que le digas así?

- Si te ayuda a entrar en razón, lo comenzaré a llamar así hasta en el hospital…

- No te laves las manos rubia… - fruncí el ceño - …tú fuiste la que me dio el consejo fraternal… ¿o ya no lo recuerdas? – me paré erguida, sacando pecho, imitando su voz – _"Debes acostarte con Sasuke, la única forma de superar la tentación es rendir…"_

- Pero la cosa era rendirse una vez… no entregarse en bandeja… - le lancé un cojín.

- Que considerada con la amiga en desgracia…

- Querida, te lo digo con cariño… pero la estás jodiendo en forma superlativa… - se levantó - …voy por unas cervezas… necesito pensar con claridad…

- ¡Con alcohol querrás decir! – le grité mientras le veía ir hacia la cocina - ¡borracha!

- ¡Fácil! – me gritó desde la cocina.

No quería que tuviera razón. No quería ser la chica fácil y juro que quería salir de éste lío, pero es que decirlo parecía más fácil que hacerlo.

La rubia volvió con un par de cervezas y un pote con galletas saladas.

- Come algo… - se rió - …¿o ahora sólo te alimentas del cuerpo de Sasuke?

Le volví a lanzar otro cojín y me sonrojé.

- No me estás ayudando Ino – saqué galletas - …es más, estás intensificando la falta…

- Perdón – la lata se abrió con fuerza - …te preguntaré por segunda vez y espero que no me mientras… ¿te gusta Sasuke? o te la doy más fácil… ¿qué sientes por el Uchiha?

¿Y eso era darla más fácil? Debía haber respondido al segundo, pero no pude.

- La verdad… no lo sé Ino… sé que es un imbécil con una personalidad peor que su capacidad nula para tratar con la gente… pero es que… - alcancé una lata - …no lo sé… a ratos lo odio y me encantaría estrangularlo y golpearlo hasta cansarme… pero a veces…

- Te dan ganas de mordisquearlo y corretear desnuda tras él…

- Es una forma bastante original de decirlo… pero sí… - afirmé.

- Pues me parece… con mi limitada experiencia – rodeé los ojos con un silbido - …más respeto con tu amiga por favor… - me pidió - …pues me parece que tienes un desorden hormonal extremo por él y ya que el polvo de despedida no funcionó… vamos a tener que tomar medidas drásticas…

- ¿Polvo de despedida? – levanté una ceja.

- ¿Quieres que diga que hicieron el amor? – negué con la cabeza - …bueno al menos es algo positivo… tienes claro lo que no es…

- Gracias… - dije con ironía.

- Hay algo que no me tiene muy segura… - la miré con atención - … la verdad Itachi me parece un tipo genial, y para el tema de los celos por la noche cumplía su papel a la perfección, pero ¿crees que metiéndote con él vas a lograr algo? …que no sea partirle el corazón por la mitad…

- ¿Y desde cuando te bajo la consideración por el sexo masculino? – pregunté incrédula.

- No quiero sentirme culpable de transformar en un hijo de puta a uno de los pocos especímenes masculinos decentes que parecen quedar…

Reflexioné un momento. Quizás Ino tenía razón… o quizás no.

- Me gusta Itachi… - sonreí - …en serio… y me encantaría que me gustara a mil, hasta el punto de que me diera un paro cardíaco y lo quiero intentar…. de verdad…

- Sakura… - negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué no aprendes que no es algo que tengas que _tratar_? Simplemente se tiene que dar…

- Y se da… sólo se tiene que dar más…

- Pues yo ya te lo advertí… ahí tú si me haces caso respecto a él… ahora, hay otro tema que me tiene bastante intrigada…

- Soy toda oídos… - la miré con atención.

- Tu madre…

- Mi madre… - desvié la mirada, dejando la cerveza sobre mi regazo y apretando el aluminio.

- Al menos veo que no te es tan indiferente como tratas de demostrar…

- ¡La quiero Ino! Después de todo es mi madre… y sé lo que dirás, no ha sido la más ejemplar ni nada… pero también quiero a…

- ¿Lo quieres? – me detuvo en seco.

- No… no es eso.. lo que pasa es que… - quería explicarme bien - …el maldito placer te confunde Ino…

- A mi nunca me ha confundido… sexo claro conserva la amistad… - era otras de sus frases.

- Bueno… tú sabes que nunca he hecho éste tipo de cosas… no estoy en mi ambiente ¿sabes? Así que experimente el Síndrome de Apego y…

- Ok… te entiendo – levantó los hombros - …no juzgo… - volvió a beber otro sorbo - ¿tu madre no ha notado nada extraño?

- Nada… - suspiré - …y quizás eso es lo peor… al menos si me echara de casa, sentiría que tengo mi merecido… ¡pero hasta me ofreció dinero Ino!

Y era verdad. Quizás si me pegaba una cachetada y lanzaba mi ropa por la ventana, sentiría que al menos, estaba pagando por todo esto.

- _Wait…_ - la voz de Ino me sacó de mi reflexión - ¿Sakumo Haruno te ofreció dinero? – yo asentí - ¿y para qué?

- Para pasar más tiempo contigo y así ella poder hacer lo mismo con él…

- No… - negó con la cabeza - …eso no es típico de tu madre… ¿o ya no recuerdas que la última vez que ella te ofreció dinero fue porque su novio Seiji te había roto la computadora?

La verdad, no lo recordaba, pero ahora que Ino lo mencionaba, a mi madre jamás le nacía ofrecerme dinero, y cuando lo necesitaba, se transformaba en escándalo.

- No lo sé Ino… - pensé un par de segundos y era bastante extraño.

- Me huele a algo turbio… - miró por sobre mi hombro - … hablaré con Hinata…

- ¿Le vas a contar?

- Pues no… y ya que lo mencionas, deberías hacerlo… aunque omitiendo, claro, la parte de la lavadora y sus comentarios sobre tu ropa interior… ella no sabría llevar bien ese tipo de cosas… - rió.

- Entonces… ¿para qué vas a hablar con ella?

- Quiero saber más sobre ese doctor casi perfecto… no me compro su faceta… menos con todo esto…

Suspiré. Ino probablemente tenía la razón.

- Lo único que te voy a pedir… es que lo hagas _disimuladamente_ ¿si? – puso rostro angelical - …sé que no te conformarás con un rol pasivo en todo esto…

- ¡Lo juro! – levantó su mano derecha y me sonrió ampliamente.

_Yo ya conocía esa sonrisa… y nunca traía nada bueno…_

Nos tomó horas ordenar la pieza de invitados, pero finalmente me instalé con mis cosas y quedé bien. Tampoco necesito una suite ni nada por el estilo, y esa pequeña pieza, me hacía sentir más tranquila y cómoda, que cualquier otro cuarto de mi casa, en aquel momento.

El lunes, cuando íbamos en el autobús camino al hospital, Ino me tomó del brazo. Afirmé mi cabeza en su hombro. Sabía que ella podía notar mi creciente preocupación, pero su apoyo, de una u otra forma, me hacía sentir mejor.

Ingresamos apuradas al camarín, donde nos encontramos con Hinata.

- ¡Qué tal! – nos saludó con una gran sonrisa - ¡qué lindo día!

Con Ino, nos miramos extrañadas. Había un cielo negro, cargado de nubes y parecía que iba a llover.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Ino extrañada - ¿te picó la abeja de la felicidad? – rió.

Hinata se sonrojó.

- Pues… - comenzó a jugar con sus dedos - …estoy feliz de…

- Lo sentimos… - le hablé con dulzura - …Ino anda algo temperamental hoy…

- _ ¡Ellaaaa! _– reclamó - …la de carácter suave…

- Lo disimulo mejor que tú… - le saqué la lengua y miré a Hinata - …nos alegramos que andes feliz hoy, pero ¿hay algún motivo en especial para eso? – parecía que con Ino hoy éramos un par de amargadas con cara de cansancio.

Hinata se mantuvo en silencio.

- Suéltalo pequeña… - la abrazó Ino - …apuesto a que tiene que ver con un rubio que se llama Na… - ella asintió.

- Me invitó a salir el fin de semana… - habló bajito - …y nos besamos – puso cara como si lo que había hecho fuera un pecado…

Me sentí pésimo, si eso era malo, yo estaba jodida.

Ino la miró algo contrariada.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? ¡Vamos! si a ti te gusta… es natural que… - habló Ino.

- No la presiones ¡demonios!... sigue Hina…

- Me preguntó si quería ser su novia y yo…

Ino aplaudió.

- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¡Con tequila! ¡Hina y Naruto están de no.. – Hinata la interrumpió.

- Le pedí un tiempo para pensaralo…

El rostró de la rubia se ensombreció y se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Era obvio que Hinata no iba a saltar en picada de una sola vez, pero Ino tal vez se había entusiasmado demasiado pronto.

- No te preocupes… tienes que ir a tu paso ¿si? – le di una palmadita - …sin apurar las cosas – claro… y hablaba la que se las tomaba _"lento"_.

- ¡Pero Hinata! ¿porqué le dijiste eso? – Ino parecía agotada - …era perfecto, así todas podíamos…

- Ino vamos… estamos tarde… - tomé a la rubia del brazo - ¡nos vemos al almuerzo Hina!

Me llevé a la rubia para que no acosara a Hinata con preguntas.

Teníamos que ir a la central de fichas, pero tomamos un desvío hacia la máquina de café. Ino no era la mejor compañera para acostarse temprano ni madrugar y anoche nos habíamos quedado viendo una película hasta bastante tarde, así que andábamos de cierta forma con el cuerpo algo cortado.

Mi amiga sacó un chocolate caliente y yo un expreso, pero cuando nos volvimos hacia el pasillo, nos encontramos con Karin y Sai. Recordé en un flash la escena en la fila de la montaña rusa, parecían la _pareja del año_. Ino los miró con un gesto despectivo, mientras yo me mantuve bastante serena e indiferente. Gocé, y juro que sí, por primera vez luego de una buen cantidad de meses, el verlo a la cara, sin sudar la gota fría ni querer lanzarme por las escaleras.

- Sakura… - me habló Sai, dejando a Karin atrás.

No lo podía creer ¿iba a seguir con eso?

Me paré frente a él, dejando de lado a Ino.

- Hola… ¿qué pasa? – pregunté con voz natural, afirmando con mis manitas el vaso de plástico.

- Me gustaría dejar claro lo de ayer… sé que se ve mal y nosotros…

- ¡Joder Sai! ¿qué no entiendes que ya no hay _"nosotros"_? – le miré con fastidio - …déjalo de una vez ¿quieres? Ya pasé la fase en la que me arrastraba como lombriz y lloraba, ahora estoy feliz – eso era mentira, porqué no lo estaba, pero él no tenía porqué saberlo - … y si quieres que seamos amigos no tengo problema, pero lo otro… es imposible…

- ¿Acaso estás saliendo en serio con ese tipo? – me preguntó molesto.

Supuse que se refería a Itachi, después de todo no había nadie más… al menos nadie con que me vieran en la calle.

_Estúpida…_ me reproché mentalmente.

- Mi vida personal, ya no es tu asunto… - y salí caminando, seguida por Ino, que le hizo una mofa infantil.

Sabía que iba a disfrutar de aquello.

Cuando pasé por el lado de Karin, sentí lástima, pero me duró sólo un par de minutos al recordar cuando toqueteaba al imbécil de Sasuke en el _Blueberry_… quizás ella sí se lo tenía un poco merecido.

- ¡Chica! ¡me encantó! ¡estuviste fenomenal! …juro que siento que la mudanza está empezando a afectarte para bien… - rió.

- Espero amiga… espero… - le devolví el gesto.

En ese momento, anhelé que Ino tuviera la razón, porque ¡diablos! No había nada que quisiera más que poder decirle algo así a Sasuke… ¡como me gustaría poder salir tan campante y feliz de mis encontrones con él! Juro que daría lo que fuera por poder al menos pronunciar una línea completa, antes de que nuestros cuerpos se comenzaran a rozar y terminara nuevamente por volverme loca.

Al llegar a la central de fichas, nos entregaron a cada una un alto de unas 10 fichas. Iba a ser una mañana larga. Pedimos además cada una, la de su paciente de integral, Ino la del _simpático_ Kakashi y yo, la del adorable Jiraya.

- ¡Joder! – exclamó al recibir la ficha - …éste tipo está cada día más simpático – dijo con ironía – deberían investigar si los hombres se ponen menopáusicos también… - gruñó y me miró - … Saku… te lo cambio… te cambio a Kakashi por Jira…

- ¡Ni muerta! – la miré sonriente - …Jiraya es casi como el abuelo que no alcancé a conocer…

- Maldita suertuda… - murmuró.

- Vamos… no creo que sea tan malo… - le sonreí.

Nos detuvimos en un pasillo, pues nos tocaba ir a alas del hospital contrarias.

- Bien… te deseo suerte con el gruñón… - me despedí.

- ¿Sabes? Puede que en efecto me sea de utilidad… ¿sabías que conoce a Sasuke desde hace tiempo?

- Ino… - la detuve en seco - …no vayas a…

- Noooo… ¿cómo se te ocurre? – hizo un gesto de negación - …yo jamás mezclo las cosas…

Y me dejó parada mirando atónita como daba saltitos.

Rogué porqué al menos esta vez me hiciera caso. Lo único que me faltaba agregar a la lista era que el imbécil creyera que me interesaba investigar su vida, aunque, bien en el fondo, si sentía curiosidad.

Negué con la cabeza, auto reprochándome, y retomé mi camino.  
_  
No te interesa… no te interesa…  
_  
Comencé a leer las fichas de rutina. No había nada demasiado espectacular… ¡diablos! Digo, no quiero que alguien se muera ni nada por el estilo, pero me gustaría ver algo espectacular. Alucinaba con una cirugía cerebral, pero al parecer, era mucho pedir.

- Así me gusta ver a los alumnos… concentrados en sus pacientes… - habló una voz frente a mi.

Levanté la vista y sonreí.

- ¡Sarutobi! – exclamé y le di un respetuoso abrazo.

- Sakura Haruno… - me palmeó un brazo.

- ¿Cómo está? ¿por qué no ha vuelto? – podía parecer insistente, pero había pasado tanto tiempo viniendo al hospital cuando mi padre estuvo internado, que de cierta forma era casi un tío para mí.

Su rostro reflejó algo de preocupación. Noté de inmediato el cansancio agotador en sus facciones.

- Estoy bien… pero no sé si volveré tan pronto… - dijo algo serio – …me alegro de verte vivaz… tu padre estaría orgulloso – sonreí.

- El hospital no es lo mismo sin sus consejos… pero bueno, no quiero ser insistente… - reí y imitó mi gesto - … no le quito más tiempo, voy a ver a un paciente… fue un gusto verlo… - le abracé para despedirme, pero me interrumpió.

- ¿Has visto al Dr. Uchiha? – sentí que mi estómago se revolvió.

- No… - mi voz era plana - …debe andar…

- No te preocupes… ve a lo tuyo pequeña… - y salió por el pasillo.

Minutos más tarde y luego de subir las escaleras, me encontraba frente a la 398 oeste. Toqué con ritmo musical y la voz de mi querido paciente, me dio el visto bueno para entrar.

Como era costumbre, se encontraba recostado, con el control remoto en su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha, sostenía el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón.

- Y bien… ¿cómo lo han tratado? – me senté en la cama. Ya no necesitaba la señal, pues sabía que a él le gustaba que charláramos de esa forma.

- Bien… aunque hay una enfermera que está siendo algo insinuante…

- ¿Insinuante? – pregunté divertida y el asintió.

- Una mujer rubia y bastante voluptuosa…

- ¿La enfermera Senju? – no lo podía creer.

- Creo que se llama Tsunade… - entrecerró los ojos.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo. No lo podía creer. Tsunade parecía tan seria y no me la imaginaba para nada diciéndole cosas extrañas a mi paciente.

El sonido de mi celular hizo que dejara la risa un minuto. Era un número extraño.

- ¿Si? – contesté.

- _Hola… habla Itachi…_ - sonreí y pude notar como Jiraya me observaba con atención.

- ¡Hola! – exclamé.

- _Te tengo una sorpresa… _- murmuró.

- ¿Sorpresa? – la verdad, tenía ganas de verlo.

- _¿En qué piso estás?_ – a ver… esperen un momento.

- ¿Dónde estás? – pregunté algo preocupada.

- _Teléfono público en la recepción del hospital… y la verdad… hay un par de enfermeras que me están poniendo bastante incómodo…_ - podía imaginar porqué. No todos los días se veía a un chico tan guapo y agradable como él.

- Ala oeste… habitación 398…

- _Voy en camino…_ - y colgó.

No me imaginaba cual podía ser su sorpresa, pero sabía que iba a ser algo agradable. Él ya lo era demasiado. Nuevamente caí en cuenta que tenía que sanarme e intentarlo, no sólo por mi, sino también por él.

- Parece que tendremos visitas… - comentó Jiraya, sacándome de mi aturdimiento.

- Parece que sí… - reí.

- ¿Y recibiremos a…? – preguntó confundido.

- Itachi… es algo así como… un amigo bastante especial… - no podía decir que era mi novio. Que lo hubiese proclamado Sasuke para joderme, no contaba como para que lo fuera.

- Especial… ¿eh? – se tomó la barbilla - ¿y qué pasó con el ex novio?

- Lo mandamos a volar… - reí - …por infiel y por imbécil… - dije triunfante.

- Totalmente de acuerdo con lo de imbécil… - sonrió - …nunca me agradó… menos cuando venía sin saludar…

Hice una mueca de disgusto y la puerta sonó. Caminé en dirección a ella, bajo la atenta mirada de Jiraya, y abrí.

_Era Itachi…_

Al verme, sonrió de lado a lado y me besó. A pesar de que sentí un golpe en mi espalda, porque sabía que no me lo merecía, correspondí el gesto. Insisto. Odio ser tan estúpida. Si hay alguien que no se merece nada malo en esta situación, es él. Debo compensarlo como sea.

Un carraspeo de parte de Jiiraya, hizo que nos giráramos hacia él.

- ¡Hola! – levantó Itachi la mano.

- _Bonjour…_ – saludó Jiraya de vuelta. No tenía idea que supiera algo de francés.

Caminé con Itachi a mi lado y llegamos hasta Jiraya. Observó a Itachi con atención y me parecía gracioso, pues daba toda la sensación de ser un padre analizando al _amigo_ de la hija. Podría parecer tonto, pero de alguna forma, la sensación me reconfortó.

- Itachi… Jiraya, mi paciente favorito… - sonreí - …Jiraya – indiqué hacia mi acompañante – Itachi… mi…

- Digamos que soy un amigo bastante cercano… - soltó con naturalidad.

Confieso que una de las cosas que más me agrada de él, es su forma tan natural y tranquila de ver las cosas. Sai, en esa misma situación, habría actuado como un imbécil.

- Es un honor… - exclamó Jiraya – …sobre todo por la parte de ser el favorito.

Itachi soltó una carcajada.

- A todos les dice lo mismo… - murmuró.

- ¡Hey! – golpeé su brazo.

Llegó a ser extrañamente agradable la atmósfera cálida que se formó en la habitación. Podría habérmelos llevado a un parque y hubiésemos hecho un picnic, y habría sido exactamente lo mismo, aunque con comida, claro.

- … y bien… - Itachi estiró su mano hacia la mía - …lo prometido es deuda… - y me entregó un par de boletos.

Los miré y se me iluminó la cara por completo. Tenía en mis manos un par de entradas para el concierto de _Kings of Leon_, que estarían en dos semanas más en la ciudad.

- ¡¡Nooooo!! – grité - ¿pero cómo? Yo jamás lo mencioné…

- Soy observador… - agregó - …y sí, lo reconozco… hurgué en tu_ i-Pod_ y vi el poster del concierto… - suspiró finalmente.

- Eres un curioso malditamente adorable… - lo abracé y noté como Jiraya nos observaba con atención.

- Lo sé… - sonrió - …además te debía un premio ¿no?

Soy una estúpida, insisto. Debía devolverle las entradas y enterrarme 15 metros bajo tierra por mi maldito comportamiento. Ahora no sentía un peso, sino un edificio entero sobre mis hombros, que me quería hundir por todo lo que estaba haciendo.

- Gracias… - traté de sonreír, pero mi sonrisa se tornó algo áspera.

- No es nada… - suspiró - …y para que cambies esa cara de cansancio te daré mi última barra de _Snickers_… - habló bajito - …te ves algo hambrienta la verdad…

Mi paciente soltó una enorme risotada. Al parecer, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con esa información, pero es que no había comido desayuno y ya saben que soy adicta a la comida.

Luego de un par de minutos, Itachi se despidió de un entusiasmado Jiraya y una Sakura que se sentía cada vez más hundida.

Dejé las entradas, sobre el velador y lo acerqué hasta la puerta.

- Te veo pronto… - me besó la frente.

- Te llamo… - contesté demandante.

Lo vi alejarse por el pasillo y me giré para cerrar la puerta y volver con Jiraya, pero al ver a Sasuke acercándose, con la mirada fija sobre mi, la cerré de golpe.

_Estúpida reacción…_

Ya no quería verlo más. Parecía una maldita tortura y yo quería arrancar ¿porqué no podía ser más fácil? Tengo más que claro que he sido lo peor y me he comportado de la manera más inadecuada frente a todo esto, pero juro que quiero ayuda ¡la necesito!

Me refugié en el regazo de Jiraya, que me miraba extrañado, mientras apretaba mi delantal y comenzaba a comer la barrita de chocolate.

La manija de la puerta me pareció crujir, como en la peor de las películas de terror. Ésta vez, ni siquiera había llamado.

- Buenos días… - saludó a Jiraya y a mi me ofreció un maldito gesto con el rostro.

- ¡Qué tal doctor! – habló Jiraya con tranquilidad.

- Los exámenes del paciente por favor… - me miró pidiéndome la ficha y comenzó a ojearlos.

Se detuvo en una hoja en particular y me miró con atención. Como odiaba tener que sostenerle la mirada. Si bien me había librado de esa tortura en casa, aquí al menos tendría que aguantarlo un par de minutos por día.

- ¿Algo en particular que comentar? – sí, que eres un idiota y quiero que te caigas de la escalera y te partas el maldito cráneo, para no tener que volverte a ver la cara.

- El INR… ha aumentado un poco… - hablé.

- Mantelo en observación… - me entregó la ficha y al despedirse de Jiraya, se detuvo frente al velador.

Jiraya me miró con gesto de triunfo.

- No me mire a mi… no estoy en condiciones de ir a un concierto… - rió Jiraya - …son de Sakura… las trajo su_ novio…_

Sasuke se volteó hacia mi. Su semblante había cambiado por completo.

- Kings of Leon… interesante… - murmuró - ¡qué lástima! - ¿qué mierda…?

- Alguna vez creo que te mencioné que me gustaban… no veo porque eso debiera ser una lástima… - los ojos de Jiraya parecían los de un niño ante una película de acción.

- Digo lástima, porque ese fin de semana será la Convención Anual de Cirugía en la capital… - sonrió de medio lado ¡cómo te odio maldito Uchiha! - …te habría seleccionado entre los alumnos que podrían acompañarme en la exposición… es bastante interesante y ya sabes que cuenta para tu curriculum… pero supongo que un concierto es más…

_¡Joder! Parecía que los planetas se alineaban para hacérmelo difícil...  
_  
No quería por nada del mundo compartir con ese engendro de Satanás, que no sólo sacaba mis más bajos instintos, sino que además, quería tenerme a su merced por medio del chantaje.

Caminó hacia la salida y me miró con molestia.

- Deberías pensarlo… un estúpido novio no es más importante que tu futuro…

¡Cómo si le importara!

Cerró la puerta y yo me quedé helada. Sabía que no quería compartir nada con él, pero la oportunidad era buena e importante, aún así, en el otro lado estaba Itachi… ¿cómo iba a rechazar su invitación? Era más que seguro que si se lo explicaba, lo entendería, pero no quería hacerlo ¡no quería ir y tampoco quería perderme la oportunidad!

- Vaya que te complicó el panorama… - habló de repente Jiraya.

Parecía tan informado sobre la situación, que a veces creía que sabía más de lo que yo decía.

- Entonces… - parecía concluir - …tenemos a Sasuke, Sai e Itachi – se afirmó en la almohada – saquemos a Sai mejor… la verdad, me fastidia.

Lo miré con atención. El cerebro no me funcionaba bien.

- Entre el _divertido_… - su gesto era irónico – "Congreso" y el "Concierto" de ensueño… ¿cuál vas a elegir?

- La verdad… - suspiré - … no tengo idea… ayúdeme…

- Desde un punto de vista más fácil… - me miró expectante - …entre el doctor prohibido y el barman comprometido… ¿qué vas a preferir?

Suspiré. Eso no era ponérmelo más _fácil_.

_Y Sasuke… no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo tampoco…_

.

* * *

hola!!! bueno aquí está la conti =)

espero les guste! besos!!

- **xXx. :** gracias!! la vdd me encataría hacer esto y no preocuparme de nada más, pero estoy muy lejos de llegar al nivel de una buena escritora... pero al menos intento divertirlos un poco y es lo que cuenta no? me parece absolutamente interesante tu idea de poner a sasuke como un esclavo sexual jajaja y no me molestaría para nada tp XD besos!! nos leemos =)

- **Usagi :** es algo más k nada territorial... i es evidente el parecido físico k deben tener, así k es peor aún jejje oyeee pues me emocioné con eso de k no deshiciste ni las maletas!! :) me alegra saber k mi historia te gusta tanto :) cuidat!!

- **Catalunaa :** jaja es k sakura si bien se enoja no puede ser sínica si le encanta tener sexo con él XD y aunk no lo kreas yo tb kiero darle un final feliz a itaxi =( besitos!

- **prinpink : **no te preokupes, k yo tp kiero hacerlo sufrir, espero mi cabeza makine algo para k tenga el su buen desenlace en todo esto =) aii i no te pongas nerviosa.. aunk igual me pone feliz k t emociones kdo subo =)

- **MilfeulleS : **es su papel de madre despreocupada, despectiva i algo promiscua ¬¬ dp d todo, sakura algo tenía k sakar :P yo tb amé los celos.. me encantaron i la parte del auto.. tb XD besos! y como siempre, gracias por escribir =)

- **setsuna17 : **gracias!!! ya verás como va la historia =) aun kedan capítulos =)

-** Megumi No Sabaku :** todo se explicará mejor a su debido tiempo =) besos!

- **Hitorijime :** él le iba a contestar esa duda.. es todo lo k t puedo decir :) me encantaría explicar todo de una vez pero uf... perdería la gracia T_T besitos!!

- **roxithax : **si? la verdad me encantaría escuxar tu teoría =) no te diré ni k si ni k no, así k espero con ansias para ver si le acertas ;)

- **Lina Yui : **te entiendooo, yo sé k es frio y todo eso, pero aún así me gusta su personalidad, aunk a ratos sea un desgraciado...y bueno, sakura podríamos decir k está presa de una atracción fatal, pero deberías preguntarte si reaalmente tiene algún sentimiento involucrado en todo esto... pk sasuke aún no hace nada por ella :P la conti ya está.. asi k espero te guste besos!

- **Hana Swan **: hola!! tengo una duda! de dónde eres?? k país me refiero... eso jeje y respecto al capi... yo tb AME ese comentario... es como WOW jajaja y ya comenzaremos a ver más de sasuke =) aparte de esa aptitud fenomenal k tiene para volver loca a nuestra protagonista =)

- **Kixanie** : =) eso es bueno, la conti ya está, esper k te guste =)

- **Ab1Le **: la vdd nunca había escuxado de esa novela... de kien es?? me harías re feliz si me mandas un link para bajarla o el nombre del autor para buscarla, la vdd me gusta esta temática, sobre todo cuando no son siempre mariposas de colores, dp d todo no siempre el amor es así =) espero tu respuesta! y gracias por el dato =) ojalá la pueda bajar =)

- **sakuracr** : maldición k tach interrumpio no?? a mi tb m gusta mas el sasu saku :P asi k bueno, ahi veremos =) la conti ya está!

- **sofia13** : jaja ojalá yo supiera donde están, te daría el dato altiro :P aunk en todo caso reconozco k me inclino más por los imbéciles como sasuke :S i sii, tienen unas ganas terribles, esperemos k sakura empiece a ponerle frenooo! kual es la posicion de loto?? esa con las piernas cruzadas no??? besitos! nos leemos!

- **blackstones3** : uff me encantaría decirte k saku se comportará mejor, pero es de esas situaciones en las k uno pierde el control, la vdd hay k pasar por algo así para kreerlo y no lo veas tan a la ficción, pk esa atracción magnética e inevitable si existe... el problema aki es cuando se sufre por ello, pk si se lo tomara por el rato, no habría fic :P besos nena! y la conti ya está! nos leemos =)

- **katia** : estoy contanto los votos, pero la vdd tienes k darle una oportunidad a sasuke, al menos el beneficio de la duda y a sakura ... se k se pone como una niña, pero cuando hay atracción tan fuerte, no es tan fácil rexazarla =) besitos!

- **marijf22** : si es lindo =) pero no sé, yo por lo menos me voy igual por algo físiko, digo, si no existe esa xispa k te da dolores de panza, entonces k es?? la vdd encuentro k es algo fundamental en kualkier relación y respecto a sasuke con su madre... ya verás... ya verás... besitos!

- **mariaanita** : yo apuesto tb k si :) besos!

- **Maia Coffee **: jaja no te suicides... no lo dejaré así, terminaré por seguir el curso de mi cabecita y creéme k deben darle una oportunidad a sasuke... no se es imbécil xk si... i a mi tb m gusta la tensión, odio eso de puras mariposas i todo feliz, sin conflicto, no hay felicidad jaja kreo k soy adicta al dolor o algo así jejeje y tu eres xilena tb??? saludos!

- **BRISA MARINA **: suerte en tu viaje! =)

- **rachel** : gracias x tu opinión... y lo he pensado i pues kreo k deberían darle una oportunidad a suke... no se es imbécil de puras ganas ... asi k veamos k pasa con eso.. =) saludos!

- **ShianaLilium** : al fin alguien k ha pasado por algo asi! uff nena, no eres la única, es lo único k t puedo decir, yo me acabo de cambiar de casa, para darle una torcida al destino y un respiro a mi misma tb, así k imaginate, aunk estoy bastante mejor...eso si, no estoy diciendo k esto sea una especie de biografía jeje pero de algún lado aporto un granito de arena... me alegro k estés de acuerdo con k la historia siga su curso, eso es un aliento para mi =) asi knada... gracias por tu comentario i espero nos sigamos leyendo... pues tal como dices, falta bastante rollo por sacar aún... kreo k llegaré entre los 30 y 40 capis... :P y gracias por lo de los detalles técnicos, no hay muchas chicas k se fijen en eso... gracias por el apoyo! =)

- **Pupi** : a mi tb m encanta... T_T veremos k se puede hacer jeje besos!

- **KaE-ChAn-SxS** : jajaj ojalá fuera más feo... así sería más fácil para saku no?? jejje la conti ya está! =)


	22. Malditos por qué

Me pasé dos semanas tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Hice incluso una especie de nota mental a diario, en la que anotaba los _pro_ y los _contra_ de todo esto, pero terminaba igual o peor que cuando empezaba. Era un maldito rompecabezas, o más bien, yo lo era.

Desde el ángulo que lo analizase no había forma simple de ver esto. Si bien era cierto, aquel congreso me iba a ser de gran utilidad y no sólo para mi futuro laboral, sino que en la práctica iba a aprender bastante. Probablemente iba a ver casos asombrosos de los cuales podía extraer mucho y me iban a servir para todo mi año en el hospital, iba a ser incluso una ventaja sobre mis compañeros, pues me darían pase para más cirugías y hasta me podrían dejar participar en forma más activa, pero estaba el lado negativo, cuyo _pero_ no era menor: _**Sasuke**_. Ir a ese congreso me iba a significar compartir 3 días charlas, almuerzos, juntas, análisis y cenas con él, y lo admito, los casi 20 minutos que me tocaba compartir diariamente durante los chequeos de rutina, eran más que suficiente. Nuestra _relación_, por llamar de alguna forma a ésta extraña forma mutante que se crea cada vez que estamos en contacto, era tensa, casi al extremo de ser asfixiante. En la otra cara de la moneda estaba Itachi. El dulce, guapo y refrescante Itachi. Tan relajante, tan fácil de llevar. Los momentos que había compartido con él, eran una brisa fresca en mi rostro, a excepción de cuando por obra de un maldito demonio se cruzaba Sasuke con nosotros. Ahí la brisa fresca se transformaba en _Katrina_.

Según Kiba, al cual le comenté la elección para tener un punto de vista absolutamente neutro del asunto, porque por supuesto no podía contarle ningún detalle, era una total aberración cambiar el Congreso por un simple concierto, a pesar de lo mucho que le expliqué mi incondicional amor a _Kings of Leon_.

- _¡Diablos! Si te gustan tanto que te regale el DVD… lo pones a todo volumen y te compras unos lentes 3D… pero faltar al maldito congreso… ¡joder! ¡Eso no tiene perdón!_

Luego me sugirió que tratara de ver si había posibilidad de cambiar o devolver las entradas, pero cuando llamé a la disquera donde se vendían los tickets para el concierto, la desagradable mujer que contestó, me dijo de inmediato que era imposible.

Kiba me sugirió una re-venta, en alguna página web o anuncio en internet, pero me parecía peor aún salir con algo así frente a Itachi.

Suspiré. No había forma de decidirlo bien y sacar algo positivo de esto.

Caminé, bastante agotada ya a éstas alturas, hacia el interior de la cafetería. Dentro, estaban Hinata e Ino sentadas, como de costumbre, esperándome. Quería comer sola, sentía que escuchar a gente divagar sobre su día, no me iba a ayudar en absoluto con el colapso mental que sentía a éstas alturas. Faltaban 3 días para el concierto y el congreso era pasado mañana y yo aún no había decidido nada. Finalmente, quizás terminaba jodida y colgada de un balcón y así mejor no tenía que pensar nada.

Miré hacia una mesa hacia el extremo izquierdo, donde se encontraban Sasuke y Gaara comiendo. Mi mirada se encontró con la de Sasuke un par de segundos y recordé sus palabras de ésta mañana.

- _Debes avisarme hoy… partiremos mañana en la noche con el resto del grupo…_

Desvié la vista de inmediato. No quería seguir sosteniéndola por más tiempo, sobretodo luego de ver que posaba esa maldita sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

Me senté con desgana y las chicas, al verme, dejaron la charla que tenían de inmediato.

- Sakura… - habló Hinata - … ¿estás bien?

Debía tener una cara del demonio o realmente me conocía muy bien. Supongo que es una mezcla de las dos.

- No ha dormido muy bien… - respondió Ino y agradecí su gesto, no tenía ganas de explicar nada.

Miré desganada hacia la fila. Era enorme y no quería pasar 10 minutos parada esperando.

- Creo que optaré por un _snack_… no tengo ganas de hacer fila… - dije buscando en mi billetera un par de monedas.

- No te preocupes… - me interrumpió Hinata - …le pediré a Naruto que… compre un almuerzo para ti.

Vi a Hinata levantarse e ir hacia la fila. Un entusiasmado rubio la recibió con una gran sonrisa y una tierna mirada.

- Parecen sacados de una película… - bufó Ino - …se ven tan tiernos…

- Uno tiene lo que se merece… - dije guardando las pocas monedas que traía.

- No siempre… - habló ella mirándome frontal - …o si no tú estarías enamorada de alguien extraordinario y yo casada con _Orlando Bloom_…

_¿Porqué había dicho "tú" y "enamorada" en una misma oración_? La verdad, no quería indagar demasiado, no me quedaban ganas de discutir.

Ino comía un _sandwish_ vegetariano y una soda, mientras miraba por sobre mi hombro y negaba con la cabeza de vez en cuando. Yo me mantenía muda, mirando la inmensidad y tratando de decidir que mierda quería de mi vida para los días que se venían.

- Lo que me parece más absurdo… es que no te quita la mirada de encima… y ¿sabes? Estoy empezando a odiarlo por eso y me está empezando a molestar … - habló repentinamente - …al punto que iría a darle una buena golpiza…

- ¿Me está viendo? – pregunté incrédula.

- Odio admitirlo… pero sí… - resopló - …dime que le debes dinero o algo, para al menos entender el porqué…

- Le debo algo… pero no es dinero… debe estar esperando mi respuesta… - apreté los puños - ¿porqué le gusta joderme tanto?

- Dímelo tú… - pensé que era una broma, pero estaba seria.

- Estoy exhausta… ha sido peor que siempre Ino… ¿sabías que prohibió el ingreso de visitas a los pacientes durante la hora de almuerzo? – mi amiga negó con la cabeza – sí Ino, antes de ayer, vino Itachi con una hamburguesa y yo estaba con Jiraya… comíamos de lo mejor y nos reíamos y de repente…

- Sacó un arma y le disparó a Itachi… - sonrió irónica.

- No Ino… - negué molesta - …me llamó fuera de la sala, me puso una cruz en la maldita hoja y habló con las enfermeras para prohibir visitas a esa hora…

Ino frunció el ceño y dio un gran silbido.

- Veo que pasó de joderte de la forma placentera a una que no lo es tanto…

- ¿Puedes dejarlo ya? – solté con tono elevado y la rubia suspiró.

- ¿Y tú? ¿lo vas a dejar o no? – me habló con tono algo serio.

- ¡Eso hago! – le grité. Un par de personas voltearon a vernos.

Ino bebió de su soda. Su sonrisa permanecía borrada.

- Saku… yo soy tu amiga… no confundas eso jamás… - afirmó su rostro con la palma de la mano - …pero corre el tiempo y aún no tomas la decisión… ¿entiendes acaso porqué te está costando tanto?

- No es fácil… - me justifiqué.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no sé que hacer… o ¿qué creías? – miré hacia el lado – le he preguntado hasta a Kiba… - ya sonaba alterada.

- Creo… - dudó si seguir - …que deberías hablar con Itachi de una vez, decirle que no puedes ir… explícaselo bien… sé amable y trata de no hacerle daño… dile que invite a una amiga o a cualquiera… ¡todos aman a _Kings of Leon_!... pero hazlo hoy, porque después…

- ¿Ino? – la interrumpí.

- ¿Mmmm…? - preguntó desganada.

- ¿Te gustan _Kings of Leon_?

- ¡Por supuesto que me gustan! ¡los adoro!, pero ese no es el punto… a lo que voy es que… - se detuvo en seco y la miré con atención - …no Sakura Haruno… olvídalo… - negó con la cabeza.

- Ino… - supliqué - …por favor…

- Sakura… ¡joder! ¿quieres que yo…

- Quiero que vayas con Itachi en mi lugar… las entradas no se pueden devolver y no quiero que él pierda la oportunidad… tú ya me dijiste que no podrías ir al Congreso porque tienes cirugía programada… así que no tienes excusa… - la miré seria.

- ¿Y qué tal si digo que simplemente no quiero? – su voz era algo molesta. No solía hablarme así.

- Ino es un favor… nada más… ¿tan terrible es salir un rato con Itachi? – no entendía - …las veces que ha ido a tu casa, parecía agradarte…

- ¡Diablos! ¿por qué me tienes que meter en esto? ¿qué no puedes darle el corte sola?

- No quiero partirle el corazón… además tu misma lo dijiste ¿no lo recuerdas?

Se apretó la coleta del cabello y me miró con resignación.

- Es la última vez que te hago un favor así… sobre todo con Itachi… es tu responsabilidad, no la mía… además, quizás ni querrá salir si no es contigo…

- Le caes bien, eres mi amiga loca… prométeme que harás que la pase bien…

- Sakura… - me miró fijamente con sus enormes ojos azules.

- ¿Si?

- Ya lo decidiste… - soltó – irás al Congreso…

Y ahí, cruzando un par de palabras con Ino, salió a flote la decisión que tanto me había negado a aceptar.

Salí de la cafetería, con mi celular y un paquete de papas. Le pedí a Ino que me disculpara con Hinata a lo que me dijo simplemente que me fuera e hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Le dirigí una última mirada a Sasuke, que conversaba ahora con Gaara y otro tipo. Al parecer, no había notado que salí.

Fui hasta un pasillo, donde había poco ruido y podía hablar tranquila y marqué el teléfono de Itachi. Tuve una sensación bastante amarga, que me recorrió desde el pecho hasta todo el abdomen, asentándose finalmente en mi estómago. Estaba nerviosa… demasiado.

- _¡Hola!_ – contestó animado.

¿Por qué no me podía contestar con mala voz o simplemente no hacerlo?

- Itachi… - le saludé - ¿estás ocupado?

Mi cobarde corazón deseaba profundamente que lo estuviese.

- _No…_ - soltó con voz extraña - _¿pasa algo?_

- ¡No! – exclamé - …o sea sí… la verdad…

- _¿Quieres que vaya al hospital? Estoy en mi hora de colación, no hay problema… a menos que el novio de tu madre prohíba la entrada a los pasillos también…_ - rió.

Hubiese deseado que no tuviese tiempo, pero como era ya costumbre en mi vida, no la iba a tener fácil.

- Te espero en el hall… - dije finalmente.

- _Nos vemos… un beso_ – trataba de sonar feliz, pero aún así, pude notar un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

_Itachi era tan trasnparente como el agua cristalina con la que me lavaba mi gastado rostro todos los días…_

Cuando salí en búsqueda de otro _snack_, guardando mi celular y mirando hacia el suelo, me tropecé fuerte contra alguien.

- _¡Ouch!_ – exclamé frunciendo el ceño.

Nuevamente _Murphy _entraba en mi día.

- Deberías andar con más cuidado… esa torpeza en el quirófano te podría costar la vida de un paciente...

- Como digas… - respondí molesta, retomando la marcha para así detener el extraño cosquilleo que me había provocado el contacto con su piel.

Me tomó del brazo y me observó fijamente. Después de todas mis precauciones, tenía que ser justo éste día en el que me pillara sola y desprevenida.

- Tienes el rostro bastante pálido … - rozó mis pómulos con su dedo pulgar y apreté los puños de inmediato, tenía que disimular que su gesto me provocaba - …además traes ojeras… - me susurró con su ronca voz.

_¿Por qué cuando dice esas cosas su maldita voz parece una jodida canción de cuna para mis oídos?_

- Me atrevería a decir… - se acercó hacia mi y retrocedí - …que estás enferma o muy preocupada… - tocó mis labios con su dedo índice y se acercó hacia mi oído - ¿en quién piensas antes de irte a la cama… Sakura?

Abrí los ojos de par en par y me alejé un par de pasos nuevamente.

- En Itachi… - mentí - …él es mucho mejor que tú… y ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer…

- No te pedí una comparación… - murmuró - …y sabes que no existe tampoco…

Caminé, dejándolo un par de pasos atrás, pero su voz me detuvo.

- ¡Sakura! – me gritó.

Me giré y lo quedé viendo. Sus profundos ojos negros, me daban a notar que mi frase sí le había sorprendido en algo. Probablemente, él esperaba que cayera en sus brazos… de nuevo… pero éstas dos semanas, al menos en algo me habían servido.

Si bien, no dejaba de sentir que el corazón me latía a mil revoluciones por minuto cuando me hablaba, me miraba o lo tenía cerca, al menos podía disimularlo mejor y no lanzarme a sus brazos como si me fuera a morir en ese mismo instante.

Lo miré, expectante a que continuara.

- Hoy debes informarme tu decisión… - bufó enojado.

- Iré Dr. Uchiha… es una gran oportunidad para mi carrera y no la desperdiciaré…

Me giré y retomé mi camino hacia el hall. No quería verle la cara, no ahora cuando me había costado tanto dar una respuesta decente luego de sus provocaciones.

Al bajar las escaleras, pude ver de inmediato a Itachi con una sonrisa, esperándome sentado sobre unos sillones, al lado de un expendio de agua.

Las chicas que pasaban, se quedaban pegadas mirándolo y susurraban entre ellas, pero a él, parecía no importarle demasiado.

Al acercarme, se paró de inmediato y se precipitó a mi encuentro.

- ¡Hola! – me saludó algo nervioso.

Me sentí fatal y me vinieron unas ganas terribles de llorar. No quería herirlo y sabía que no era algo tan importante, pero no me podía sacar la amarga sensación que ascendía por mi garganta.

- Hola… ¿nos sentamos? – indiqué hacia el lugar de dónde se había parado anteriormente.

Lo guié del brazo hacia el sillón y tomé asiento a su lado. Un par de enfermeras comenzaron a mirarme con cara de odio.

Antes de comenzar a hablar, me rodeo con un abrazo y sentí una puntada directo sobre mi pecho.

Si pensaba que decidir entre mis opciones era difícil, decirlo era peor aún.

- Hay algo que debo… - mi cara, inesperadamente adquirió un semblante triste y él me acarició los cabellos sobre la frente.

- Sólo dilo… rápido y sin anestesia… no soy un crío… - rió con ironía.

- Es sobre el concierto… - solté y él dio un suspiro - …no podré ir contigo, porque…

- Vale… me apresuré demasiado… ¡qué idiota! – lo que más me hacía sentir podrida es que no se sentía enojado conmigo, sino que se culpaba a él mismo por ser _amable_.

- No es eso… - le miré fijamente - …es que hay un Congreso de Cirugía… y los cupos son limitados… y me seleccionaron… te puede parecer una estupidez al lado del concierto y créeme que debería ser así, pero me traerá muchos beneficios ahora y cuando opte por un trabajo…

Mi explicación hizo que relajara su expresión.

- ¡Soy un idiota de primera! – suspiró.

- Itachi… no, no es tu culpa, yo me enteré hace muy poco y no sabía… - se rió.

- Lo digo por pensar de inmediato lo peor… - me tomó la mano y sonrió - …pero vale, que tú te lo pierdes… - miró hacia el frente, pensando un par de segundos - …voy a tratar de vender las entradas, así…

- ¡No! – exclamé - …mi amiga Ino quería comprarte una… - mentí - …así que me pidió que te pidiera que…

- ¿Quieres que se la venda? – preguntó incrédulo y asentí - …no importa, se la regalo… da igual… después de todo…

- ¡Podrías ir con ella! – enarcó una ceja - ¿si? – le miré con cara de angelito - …así yo me quedo tranquila porque no te perderás el concierto y me quedo feliz además de que ella no irá sola… ¿siiiiiiii? -pregunté con tono musical.

Itachi no parecía muy convencido.

- Sé que no la conoces tanto, pero es mi amiga y…

- Si no es ese el problema… me parece simpática pero… - lo miré esperando que continuara - … ¡diablos! Es tan sólo que quería ir contigo… pero qué se le va a hacer…

- ¿Entonces sí?

Asintió con una sonrisa y yo me lancé en sus brazos, en parte contenta y en parte tratando de contener lo mal que me sentía en aquel momento.

Itachi me dio un corto, pero delicado beso y luego se despidió. A medida que lo vi salir a través de la puerta corrediza, mi tranquilidad se fue desvaneciendo. Tuve la extraña sensación de que ese era el último beso que iba a recibir de sus suaves y tiernos labios.

Sentí como una angustia inexplicable se materializaba cada vez más hondo en mi interior, hasta el punto que comenzó a ser insoportable. Me sentía fatal.

Caminé rápido por las escaleras y divisé a lo lejos a Sasuke. El maldito y estúpido Sasuke ¿porqué me hacía la vida tan placentera en un par de minutos y el resto del tiempo me la tenía que hacer tan miserable?

Al ver que venía hacia mí, con los ojos sobre una carpeta, entré por una puerta que daba a una habitación donde guardaban insumos.

Me senté en el suelo, abrazando mis rodillas entre los brazos y escondiendo la cabeza entre ellas. Mi celular sonó y lo saqué de mi bolsillo. Era un mensaje.

"_No te aflijas por el concierto, podemos verlo por el cable con unas palomitas, ahora quiero que te preocupes de ese Congreso… sácale el juego pero diviértete ¿si? Un beso… Itachi_"

Apreté el teléfono contra mi pecho y no me pude contener. Solté las lágrimas de forma abrupta con un llanto incontrolable. Cerré los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía absolutamente claro por qué estaba así. No era una cosa, era una gran cantidad de ellas.

- ¡Porqué! ¡porqué! ¡porqué! – exclamé apretando los dientes.

No podía dejar de soltar las lágrimas.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y antes que pudiera chistar, Sasuke se asomó por ella.

_¡No! ¡no! ¡NO! ¿Qué te hice Dios santo? ¿cuándo voy a dejar de pagar el haberme involucrado con él?_

Me ardían los ojos, pero aún así pude notar cómo me veía estupefacto, sin articular palabra alguna. Era la primera vez que lo veía con ese gesto.

- Sakura… - dijo finalmente, con voz neutra, pero aún así sus ojos permanecían apagados- ¿qué…

- ¡Jodeeeeeeeeer! – le grité sin controlarme - ¿me puedes dejar tranquila al menos una vez? – lo miré con ira - ¿qué también tengo que explicarte esto o acaso no tengo derecho a cabrearme de toda esta mierda?

Contrario a lo que podía esperar, Sasuke retrocedió y cerró la puerta, dejando puesto el pestillo interno.

Me volví a acunar en mis rodillas y suspiré de cansancio entre los ahogados lagrimeos que seguían saliendo.

_Haciéndome la fuerte, no estaba llegando a ningún lado… odiaba mi vida en aquel momento…_

Y en el lugar que menos lo esperé, en el momento menos adecuado, comenzaron a fluir sin control todos los cuestionamientos de mi vida.

_¿Por qué no podía haber tenido una madre dedicada que me quisiera de verdad? ¿por qué mi padre se había tenido que morir? ¿por qué me había tenido que quedar sola con ella? ¿por qué había tenido que crecer tan rápido? ¿por qué mientras mis amigas salían y la pasaban bien, yo tenía que quedarme cuidando la casa para que ella pudiera salir? ¿por qué las madres de mis amigas las pasaban a buscar cuando tenían que salir tarde? ¿por qué les hacían cenas especiales? ¿por qué cuando salí del colegio tuve que entrar sola a recibir el diploma? ¿por qué nunca había priorizado el amor hacia su hija que su amor propio? ¿por qué no podía encontrar un hombre adecuado en vez de seguir probando? ¿por qué había traído a Sasuke a casa? ¿por qué no lo dejaba de una vez? ¿por qué me había acostado con él? ¿por qué yo sentía todo esto por él? ¿por qué no podía olvidarlo y ya? ¿por qué no podía acostarme con él sin sentir nada? ¿por qué no me dejaba tranquila? ¿por qué no podía pasar rápido el tiempo y encariñarme a fondo con Itachi de una vez? ¿por qué había tenido que ser justo ahora el Congreso? ¿por qué no se me daba todo más fácil? ¿por qué? _

Mi día fue una total y completa mierda. El resto de la tarde evité cualquier contacto humano excesivo y fui a hablar con Naruto para retirarme antes. Me miró, bastante contrariado, y al parecer mi rostro era fatal, pues me autorizó a ausentarme la mañana siguiente, diciéndome incluso que el mismo hablaría con Sasuke, para que estuviera en mejor forma antes de partir al Congreso.

Cuando llegué, me tumbé sin vacilar en la cama. Me sentía agotada por dentro y por fuera.

No suelo tomar benzodiacepinas, de hecho jamás las he tomado, pero hoy era un desastre en toda su potencia. Si no descansaba y me borraba, terminaría haciéndome un _cocktail_ de fármacos. Saqué de mi estuche un _clonazepam_ de 2 mg, muestra médica que habían entregado al hospital a principios de año, y que guardé en caso de alguna emergencia, no por mí, sino por mera precaución… después de todo… nunca se sabe…

Fui por un vaso y me la tragué sin dudar. El resto… es historia…

Amanecí, o mejor dicho _atardecí_ a las 5 de la tarde del día siguiente.

Salí de mi habitación y me encontré en los pies una notita de Ino.

"_Te llamó Itachi, le dije que estabas durmiendo. Está preocupado y yo también. Cierta persona me entregó un boleto de avión para ti. Tienes el vuelo a las 7:45, así que espero despiertes a tiempo… llegaré a las 6…"_

¡Mierda!

Si tenía el vuelo a esa hora, debía estar en el aeropuerto por lo menos, una hora antes.

Salí a toda carrera a darme una ducha y a hacer mi bolso. Eché a toda velocidad toalla, unos jeans, unos pantalones de tela y un par de blusas. Luego eché desodorante y ropa interior. Ésta vez no iría _Hello Kitty_. Suspiré.

Me puse un buzo, unas zapatillas y un polerón con una camiseta debajo. Comenzaba a hacer frío.

Bajé las escaleras, ya casi lista, con mi bolso y una cartera en la que cabía mi _netbook_ y eché mi billetera y mi _i-pod_. Por suerte, la carga estaba completa. Llamé a un taxi, ya que si tomaba el autobús, corría el riesgo de pillar un taco, en cambio de esa forma podía tomar el atajo por la autopista.

Me paré frente a la entrada y fui a la cocina por algo de comer. Me sentía vacía y ansiosa, una combinación no muy buena. Fui por un pan, el cual me engullí en un segundo y abría paso al tercero. Fue entonces cuando Ino llegó.

Entró, con cansancio y al verme sonrió, pero había algo extraño en su gesto. Algo que no me estaba diciendo, pero que trataba de ocultar. Caminó hacia mí y me saludó. Le correspondí con una sonrisa e iba a comenzar a preguntarle qué ocurría, cuando la bocina del taxi me lo impidió.

Salí, apresurada y luego de un rápido "adiós, cuídate" me apresuré a cerrar la puerta.

- Sakura… - me habló Ino antes de cerrarla por completo.

La abrí lo suficiente y pude notar que me miraba con preocupación.

- Trata… o mejor dicho… no cometas ninguna estupidez ¿sí?

- Ino… yo no voy a…

- Sakura… - la mire con atención - …tan solo piensa bien las cosas…

Cerró la puerta tras de mi y me giré para alcanzar al taxi, pero dejé caer el bolso cuando vi el _porsche _negro de Sasuke, aparcado frente a la entrada.

Estaba afirmado en el _capot_, con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista clavada sobre mí. Esa imagen me arrebató el corazón y a pesar de que me sentía estúpida por ello, no podía mentirme a mí misma.

Avancé, con cautela, levantando mi bolso, mientras él por su lado, se acercaba para recibirlo.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me subí, pese a que seguía esperando que llegara el taxi. Por fuera lo hubiese preferido así...

Escuché el golpe de la maletera y luego siguió el sonido de su puerta abrirse.

Se sentó de inmediato, mientras yo tenía la vista fija sobre mis manos empuñadas en mi regazo.

- No deberías haber… ¿por qué estás... - me interrumpió.

- Aún así lo hice… - encendió el motor.

Encendió la radio y parecía una absurda ironía. Estaban tocando _Kings of Leon_. Lo miré de reojo y sonreía de medio lado…

- ¿Vamos? – me preguntó serio, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Di un último vistazo a la entrada de la casa de Ino.

- Vamos… - suspiré.

No hablé nada más en todo el camino y él tampoco.

A medida que nos acercamos al aeropuerto, me di cuenta de algo: si no era capaz de soportar 3 días junto a él, toda mi lucha interna y lo que hacía Itachi, terminarían siendo una completa pérdida de tiempo.

.

* * *

Lo siento!! pero no alcanzo a contestar todos los RV ahora... ando super ocupada, mañana viajo, tengo un cumpleaños... d vdd, ando a mil, contsetaré los k no tienen cuenta y los otro los cntestaré a la vuelta... perdonenme xfiii o si no me tardaría muxo en subir el capi, ya saben k m encanta leerlos y tomarme mi tpo para contestar

besos!!

- **Isbel :** gracias! i por el hilo conductor no te preokupes, k es lo k tb yo kiero, es sólo k kiero hacer felices a mis lectoras tb... besitos! i nos leemos!

- **Usagi :** jaja siii, yo no sé k haría tp, personalmente amo a ese grupo tb jaja asi k está difícil :P i ya veremos k planea sasuke :O pero está bien jodido, kero k sufra un poco jaja en fin, se viene algo de parte de sasuke, k nos dejara algo interrogantes =) besitos! nos leemos i gracias por escribir siempre!

- **katia :** gracias por tu opinion, la vdd se k ita la merece, pero no puedo mandar el corazón de nuestra protagonista :S i pk nos vemos el jueves??? no entendí eso... saludos!

- **prinpink:** jajaja yo tb tengo amigas asi XD i siii... está celoso!! jaja reconosco k m encantaaaa XD espero kedes conforme con la conti =) besos!

- **blem_u :** gracias por comentar de nuevo jeje me siento hornada =) la conti ya estáaa!! espero tu opinión =)

- **anerol94 :** jaja yo tb kiero k se kede con él... pero a veces me enojo kn el protagonista GRGR jajaja me confundo :O kuidat tb!

- **asukasoad : **sii actualice rápido, es k me voy a la uni y ahi luego creo k actualizaré una vez por semana, asi k keria dejar el fic más avanzadooo =) besitos! y espero k aunk la conti no tiene lo k krias... te agrade de todas formas... besos! nos leemos!

- **sakurasasuke :** MUCHAS GRACIAS! la vdd no me lo creo así, pero t agradezco tu comentario tan lindo =)

perdonenmeeee por no contestar altiro todosss =(


	23. Ojos que te ven, corazón que no entiende

Pese a mi mala suerte, el viaje en avión fue bastante más placentero y menos extraño que el que había realizado en el interior del _porsche_ de Sasuke y la razón era bastante sencilla de explicar: mi boleto no coincidía con el del Uchiha, por el contrario, mi compañero de asiento había sido una tierna anciana, que sólo se dedicó a roncar durante el viaje, pero no me molestaba en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, con audífonos puestos, podía mirar por la ventana las nubes bajo mis pies y perderme en cualquier pensamiento, pero aún así, había uno que era recurrente y de vez en cuando, inquietante. Yo y mis malditos _por qués_ no me llevarían a ninguna parte…

Cuando llegamos a la capital, corría un viento enorme que te erizaba la piel, junto con la presencia de nubes grises y negruzcas que tapaban el cielo anunciando que iba a llover. Había sido un error no haberme fijado en cómo estaba el maldito clima, pero al menos no tardamos en subirnos a una especie de_ van_ que nos llevaría al hotel dónde alojaríamos.

En el camino me senté al lado del resto del grupo y pude al fin notar quienes eran. Éramos 6 personas en total, sin incluir al líder del grupo de doctores _amateur_: Sasuke. Había una chica que creo se llamaba Amari, becada al igual que yo; Ren, un compañero bastante callado y que no lo veía sonreír demasiado a excepción de cuando le entregaban sus sobresalientes calificaciones en los exámenes; Hisato, hijo de un renombrado neurocirujano de la ciudad; Kei, el mejor alumno y promedio de la Universidad; Kiba, ganador del puesto por haber realizado sin ayuda una cirugía pulmonar hace dos semanas, pero que gracias a Dios le ponía algo de normalidad al ambiente, y yo, Sakura Haruno, estudiante becada de medicina que no sentía tener mayor mérito que ninguno de los que estaba allí ni que mis compañeros que no habían sido seleccionados, a excepción claro, de haberme acostado con aquel extraño tío que tenía al frente revisando un par de papeles, sin darle mayor ajetreo al asunto.

- Kiba… - susurré a mi compañero.

Me llamaba la atención cómo todos iban con libros o apuntes, estudiando quizás que cosa, mientras yo traía mi _iPod_ y una inseguridad que hubiese hundido hasta al más implacable de los dictadores.

El aludido iba sumido en el paisaje, con la mano puesta sobre un cuaderno.

- Kiba… - repetí, ésta vez llamando su atención con un suave codazo.

Mi amigo se volteó en dirección a mi cara y sonrió.

- Pareces fuera de tono de los come libros… - rió con suavidad.

Todos detuvieron su faena y con Kiba soltamos una pequeña risotada. Si bien éramos buenos alumnos, no llegábamos a tal extremo.

De pronto, el carro se detuvo y Sasuke apartó unas carpetas, para salir de allí. El resto del grupo lo siguió y yo a duras penas, salí encogida, pero al levantar la vista, me encontré frente a unos imponentes pilares de mármol y una especie de alfombra de terciopelo roja, al final de la cual se encontraba un hombre con un traje negro con unos hilos plateados y un sombrero algo formal, con un brazo cruzado, dando la bienvenida a unas personas a través de una enorme puerta de vidrio con marco dorado.

Miré hacia el lado y el resto del grupo, inclusive Kiba, seguían metidos en su propio mundo. Quizás yo era la única que no había estado en un lugar así, pero ni siquiera Amari, que era becada al igual que yo, parecía darle importancia al aspecto de ese lugar.

Rápidamente salió a nuestro encuentro un hombre con un carro y recibió nuestro equipaje, para caminar de vuelta al hotel.

- Haremos el chequeo… - habló Sasuke de pronto - …les entregaré el número de sus habitaciones, tendrán 5 minutos para descansar y luego nos reuniremos en la recepción para cenar y organizarnos…

Caminó, delante de nosotros sin prestarnos demasiada atención, pero yo parecía ser la única que notaba aquello.

- Kiba… - hablé a medida que avanzaba a través de aquella suave alfombra.

- Mmmm… - susurró el pelicafé.

- ¿Quién paga por esto? – mi pregunta podría parecer estúpida y superficial, pero la verdad, yo no tenía el dinero para darme un lujo así y dudaba que alguno lo hiciera.

- Creo que son fondos del hospital, para investigaciones… Sasuke presentará un estudio en el que estuvieron trabajando con Sarutobi… ¿qué no lo sabías?

_Por supuesto que no lo sabía…_ Mis encuentros y conversaciones con él, jamás implicaban algo científico.

- No tenía idea… - respondí y preferí cortar el tema de una vez.

Si por fuera el lugar parecía asombroso, por dentro era majestuoso. Me pregunté si realmente era justo estar en un lugar así mientras hay gente en el mundo que no tiene donde dormir… ¡joder! Qué poco equilibrado es todo…

Escuché como una mujer hablaba con Sasuke. Era casi demasiado obvia la forma en la que lo miraba y le sonreía, y aún así, sentí algo en mi estómago, así que preferí mirar hacia el lugar.

- Bien… - se acercó a nosotros con unas tarjetas en las manos - …todas las habitaciones están registradas a mi nombre… tienen 3 habitaciones dobles… ustedes – habló mirando a los chicos - …organícense en cómo se las repartirán… Amari y Sakura compartirán la habitación 47.

La aludida me miró con algo de disgusto. Claramente yo no era de su total agrado. Sentí de pronto la vista de Sasuke fija sobre mis ojos mientras estiraba su mano con la llave. La recibí en un movimiento rápido y algo nervioso.

Nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor en compañía del botones que traía nuestro equipaje. Las puertas se abrieron, pero al parecer, íbamos a ir demasiado apretados, debido al enorme carro que traía nuestras cosas, así que me ofrecí a esperar el ascensor de al lado, entregándole a Amari la llave de la habitación. Mi sorpresa no fue menor, cuando vi como Sasuke también salía del elevador, y se posaba a mi lado, con una mano en el bolsillo, el otro brazo afirmando un par de carpetas y la vista sobre la puerta que teníamos al frente.

No sabía que decir. De cierta forma, estaba hastiada de él y todo lo que eso implicaba, pero también tenía una curiosidad por lo que había ocurrido hace un par de horas.

Finalmente, decidí tomar la palabra.

- ¡Joder, que tarda! – dije que tomaría la palabra, no que diría algo muy coherente.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio y me sentí algo idiota, pero si él no iba a decir nada, yo tampoco lo haría.

Cuando llegó el ascensor entramos al mismo tiempo y pude ver a través de los espejos, como Sasuke me miraba con disimulo.

Me ruboricé de inmediato al recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había estado en un ascensor, o mejor dicho, con quien había estado y que había estado haciendo.

Ahora entendía por qué me gustaba tanto andar por las escaleras…

- Creo que tomaste una buena decisión… - habló de pronto y las puertas se abrieron con rapidez.

Sólo atiné a sonreír y a salir de aquel espacio tenso en el que estábamos, esperando dejarlo atrás, pero al parecer, nuestros pisos iban a coincidir.

- Veamos… - caminé mirando los números de las puertas - … habitación 47…

No veía a Amari ni al botones, así que supuse que ya se encontraba adentro.

- ¿Y tú llave? – me preguntó caminando a mi altura.

- Se la entregué a Amari… - estaba inquieta.

- Las llaves de éstos hoteles siempre traen 2 copias… es una habitación doble... – parecía obvio, pero yo jamás había estado en un lugar así y me avergonzó reconocerlo.

- Lo sé… se me pasó… - seguí caminando en busca de mi habitación.

Sasuke se detuvo en una puerta y cuando giré la vista hacia la puerta del frente, me sentí mareada.

Sacó su tarjeta y sonrió despreocupado, sin dejar de notar el incómodo momento que estaba teniendo.

_46 y 47… eran los números de mi habitación y la de Sasuke y estaban al frente…_

Abrió la puerta y lo miré atónita sin ser capaz de decir nada. No quería decirle nada, sólo darle un enorme portazo a la puerta de mi habitación.

Golpeé molesta y me abrió una aún molesta Amari, con un libro entre sus manos y un par de lentes puestos.

Ingresé, sin darle mayor importancia y pude ver como mi querida compañera de habitación ya había ocupado la mayor parte del closet y lo peor de todo, es que no era ropa ¡eran estúpidos libros!

- Disculpa… - hablé tratando de ser cortés, pero me era imposible ocultar la migraña que se avecinaba en mi cabeza - … ¿no podrías mover tus cosas para hacerme un espacio? Me dejaste la gaveta inferior y en esa no me caben mis cosas…

Me miró como si yo fuera una retardada.

- Lo siento… - soltó molesta - … no sabía que te molestaban los libros en un congreso.

- No me molestan… - hablé mirándola algo hastiada - …lo que me molesta es no tener espacio para mi ropa…

La chica se hizo a un lado y no movió ni medio libro, para luego dirigirse al baño y cambiarse los pantalones que traía por un vestido de noche. La come libros Amari, había pasado de ser el patito feo a ser un blanco cisne ante mis ojos.

- El Dr. Uchiha dijo que bajáramos pronto, así que espero te alistes… después ordenas tus cosas…

- Necesito una llave…

- Ahí tienes la copia… - soltó la tarjeta sobre la cama - …y apresúrate… - salió por la puerta y me dejó atónita.

Era oficial. Mi compañera de habitación no era una becada nerd retrógada, sino una arpía que disfrutaba siendo una perra desagradable y lo peor de todo es que me había dejado lo suficientemente atónita como para no soltar ni pío.

Abrí mi bolso y pretendí ponerme algo más formal. La mirada despectiva de unas mujeres en el hall me había dado a entender que estaba totalmente fuera de lugar en un sitio como éste, pero ¡mierda! Si no estábamos en un puto desfile de modas.

Desempaqué mis cosas sobre la cama que daba a la ventana y ordené lo que traía, que era bastante poco por cierto. Quizás reflejaba mi desgano de estar en éste lugar. Quizás finalmente había elegido mal y podría haber estado en éste momento bajo los cálidos brazos de Itachi, en vez de cubierta por el frío algodón en un hotel de lujo que me hacía sentir totalmente inadaptada.

Finalmente me puse el único par de pantalones de tela que había traído y una blusa de satén color crema, me tomé el pelo en una coleta y me puse un par de zapatos bajos que la verdad, olvidé que había echado. El resto lo dejaría sobre la cama y lo guardaría al regresar.

Bajé por el ascensor en dirección al hall, pero al llegar no había nadie.

_¡Genial! Iba tarde..._

La mujer en la recepción me atendió sonriente y mirando mi atuendo con algo de sorpresa. Si bien, le parecía inadecuado, era lo suficientemente educada para disimularlo. De todas formas, ella parecía mejor vestida que yo, así que agradecí la poca consideración.

- Se supone que nos reuniríamos con el Dr. Uchiha y mi grupo aquí, pero no sé dónde…

- En la sala _Buckingham_… allí están todos… - habló indicándome hacia mi derecha.

- Gracias… - sonreí.

Caminé a toda prisa y abrí una puerta. Me encontré con un largo pasillo cubierto por una alfombra de igual longitud color blanco invierno. Un hombre, supuse un guardia o algo así, me detuvo.

- ¿Tiene invitación? – preguntó.

- ¿Qué? – levanté una ceja ¿necesitaba una?

- Invitación o su credencial… la conferencia de prensa del elenco de la película ya ha comenzado y no puede entrar sin ella - ¿película?

- No… - reí - …me voy a encontrar con el Dr. Uchiha y mi grupo… vinimos a un congreso de…

- Lo siento… no puede pasar…

- ¡Pero…!

- Son normas de seguridad… a menos que acredite…

- Puedo llamarlos por… - hurgué en mis bolsillos y no traía el puto teléfono.

_¡Joder!_

Salí rápidamente bajo la mirada enfurecida del guardia. Estaba hastiada ¡lo único que me faltaba! ¡que me confundieran con una maldita fanática loca para algún actor de alguna maldita película que ni sabía cuál era!

Cuando estuve en la habitación, saqué apresuradamente mi celular de mi cartera. Tenía 3 llamadas perdidas de Itachi.

_Soy la peor pseudo novia que alguien podría tener…_

Tomé el teléfono y marqué a Kiba, después de todo era el único de ellos fuera de Sasuke que tenía en mis contactos y no estaba dispuesta a llamarlo a él.

- _Sakura…_ - habló Kiba - _… ¿dónde estás? Estamos comenzando y el grupito está bastante molesto de esperar…_

- ¡Mierda Kiba! no me dejaron entrar a la puta sala… - cerré la puerta y caminé rápido por el pasillo - …¿puedes salir al pasillo a buscarme? El puto guardia no me deja entrar porque cree que soy una fanática de siquiátrico…

Mi amigo se rió y dijo que me esperaría. Bajé rápidamente y me encontré nuevamente con el simpático tío que no tranzaba. Kiba me estaba esperando y el tipo me dejó pasar a regañadientes.

- ¿Y qué han hablado? – pregunté a medida que avanzábamos.

- Mañana parte a las 8 de la mañana… será lo típico… cocktail de bienvenida formal, luego comenzarán las presentaciones… sólo eso hasta el momento.

Resoplé. Al menos no me había perdido de mucho.

Finalmente entramos a una sala con una puerta de vidrio polarizado. Era bastante moderna, con asientos de cuero y una mesa de cristal. Todo lo contrario al estilo clásico que podría haber imaginado haría alusión al nombre. En la cabecera estaba Sasuke, que de inmediato levantó la vista sobre mí. El resto del grupo hizo una especie de sonido de molestia. Me senté bajo la mirada atenta del grupo y no hablé. Sasuke corrió unos trípticos y unas carpetas. La sala, parecía la sala muda.

Miré el tríptico, que contenía el itinerario del congreso de mañana. Leí los títulos de las presentaciones, bastante interesantes por cierto, hasta que me topé con el nombre de Sasuke. La puerta se abrió de pronto y solté el papel.

- Genial… comida… - sonrió Kiba.

Si había algo que podía mejorar mi reciente mal rato eran los enormes y suculentos platos que tenía frente a mi.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y levanté la vista hacia Sasuke que me sonreía de medio lado. Me odié por pensar que con esa camisa negra que traía y ese cabello revuelto se veía tan apetecible como el plato de pizza y la enorme hamburguesaque tenía frente a mi.

Espera Sakura… ¿cómo saben en ese hotel o mejor dicho, como sabía Sasuke tu profundo amor por la comida chatarra?

Lo miré nuevamente y observé al resto del grupo que miraba la comida con alegría pero aún así extrañeza.

- Yo creí que a usted le gustaba la comida japonesa… - habló Amari - …al menos eso comentaban las enfermeras.

Sasuke la miró sin prestarle mucha atención, mientras mi compañera lo observaba con una excesiva admiración que llegaba a ser molesta.

- ¡Qué diablos! Me encanta la chatarra… - rió Kiba y los chicos del grupo imitaron el gesto para comenzar a comer.

Mi teléfono celular sonó de pronto y bajo la mirada de todos me levanté para ir a hablar al pasillo. Era Itachi.

- Puedes contestar aquí… - habló Sasuke - …no hay problema.

Por el tono de voz algo denso que utilizaba, comprendí de inmediato que no iba a haber problema, el problema que podía tener era no saber lo que hablaba y como no quería crear escándalo y menos delante de todos, procedí a contestar.

- Hola… - hablé.

- _¿Llegaste bien? _– preguntó Itachi. Sonaba preocupado.

- Sí, te iba a llamar pero se me pasó… ahora estoy en una especie de reunión y…

- _Te llamo más tarde… un beso… _- me interrumpió.

- Besos para ti… te llamo ¿si?

- _No hay problema… _- su voz era algo extraña.

Y corté.

Kiba soltó una risotada.

- ¡Toda una rompecorazones! – comía sin poder dejar de reír.

Le pegué un codazo, ésta vez no muy suave y soltó un simple _ouch_. Sasuke se mantenía con la vista fija sobre mi, pero la voz de Amari nos sacó de la especie de vibra extraña que se formaba cuando cruzábamos miradas.

- Me parece muy interesante su presentación, si necesita algo de ayuda, no dude en pedírnosla… - le sonrió.

La miré con algo de desagrado. Me parecía estúpido creer que la perra nerd estuviese interesada en él, pero por la forma que le hablaba, se había arreglado y lo miraba, parecía indicar que mi suposición no era tan estúpida.

_Genial… lo que me faltaba…_

- Te lo agradezco… - le contestó Sasuke despreocupado - …pero tengo todo listo, sólo les traje una copia del trabajo para que puedan entenderlo mejor y sacarle mayor provecho a la exposición…

- ¡Es usted tan considerado Dr.! – habló ella y Kiba me miró enarcando una ceja.

Amari podía ser irritante y al parecer Kiba y yo éramos los únicos que lo notábamos, pues el resto parecía en trance leyendo el estudio del idiota de Sasuke. Decidí que quizás era el tiempo de ponerme a tono y le dí una vuelta a la primera página de la carpeta. El corazón prácticamente se me salió cuando leí el título.

"_Expresión de la proteína CD133 como indicador del pronóstico del colangiocarcinoma intrahepático – Dr. Sasuke Uchiha"_

Solté la hoja de inmediato y no pude evitar que los recuerdos fluyeran. No quería recordar. Aquel cáncer era el que había matado a mi padre.

Inspiré hondo. Una vez, luego otra y luego otra. Inspiré profundo por al menos 15 segundos, pero el nudo que tenía en mi garganta no se disolvía, y por el contrario, parecía que iba a ahogarme.

Dí vuelta a la segunda página y lo que leí me retorció por completo.

_"Estudio realizado desde abril de 2000 hasta diciembre de 2009 en el Hospital Central de Konoha…"_

Quería calmarme, pero era algo repentino y no estaba preparada. Mis 4 años en medicina no me habían preparado para enfrentarme a leer un maldito estudio del cual mi padre probablemente había sido parte.

_Un puto número… una maldita estadística…_

No quería lidiar con ello, quería llorar e irme de ahí. No quería ver que todos vieran que me quebraba. No quería derrotarme delante de un grupo de personas que no sabían nada de mi. Absolutamente nada…

- Disculpen… - solté la hoja y le dirigí una mirada llena de odio y rencor a Sasuke - …tengo algo que hacer.

Salí rápidamente de la sala, dejando a todos boquiabierta sin una explicación decente pero me importaba un carajo. Iba a tomar mis cosas y me iba a largar de ese maldito lugar.

- Sakura… - me gritó Sasuke desde atrás, con su ronca voz.

El guardia miraba con el rostro algo contrariado e hizo un gesto de silencio.

Caminé, sin importarme nada, ignorando totalmente su voz. Me apresuré en alcanzar el ascensor y marqué desesperadamente el botón de subida unas 5 veces.

Finalmente, cuando la puerta se abrió, levanté la vista y pude ver a través del espejo a Sasuke parado detrás de mi.

Entré sin decir ninguna palabra y él me siguió. No quería hablar, no quería decir nada. Apreté los puños y los labios, y no pude evitar que un par de lágrimas salieran por mis ojos.

Me sentía tan atrapada, porque a pesar de que le daba la espalda, el podía ver a través del espejo del maldito elevador todo lo que yo hacía.

- Sakura… - habló con voz seria y sentí su mano sobre mi hombro.

- Déjalo ¿si?… déjalo de una puta vez Sasuke… - repliqué molesta.

Acarició mi brazo y yo sentí como la sangre se me congelaba. No sentí deseo, por primera vez era inmune y no era por Itachi, ni mi madre, ni por mi misma. Había razón más poderosa que todo lo anterior: el recuerdo de mi padre. Si había algo con lo que no podía contenerme, era eso. Me dolía y no dejaba de sangrar.

El ascensor se detuvo y salí a toda velocidad en dirección a mi habitación dispuesta a tomar mis cosas y subirme al primer bus que me llevara de vuelta a casa.

Sabía que él venía detrás, pero no decía nada y yo tan solo quería que se abriera alguna compuerta a otra dimensión y se lo llevara para siempre.

Entré y tomé mi bolso, comenzando a echar mis cosas. De pronto, me tomó del brazo.

- Sakura… ¿dónde crees que vas? - habló con voz demandante

Lo alejé con fiereza y me giré llena de ira, dispuesta a enfrentarlo y golpearlo.

- ¡¡¡QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES DE MI SASUKE!!! – le grité dándole un empujón - ¡¡¡TE COJES A MI MADRE, LUEGO COJES CONMIGO Y QUÉ!!! ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿ESTUDIAS A MI PADRE TAMBIÉN???!!!! ¿¿QUÉ NO TIENES NINGÚN PUTO LÍMITE??? – gritaba o más bien lloraba.

- ¡Joder! – me sostuvo con ambos brazos mientras me corrían las lágrimas y me comenzó a remecer - ¿qué no lo entiendes? ¡tienes que crecer! ¡no eres una cría! ¡la gente se va…siempre! ¡deja de comportarte como si fueras la primera persona en la puta vida que pierde a un ser querido! – me gritó.

Lo miré atónita y me soltó hastiado. Su mirada no era la de siempre. Sus ojos no eran indiferentes y su sonrisa torcida había desaparecido por completo. Estaba triste y molesta, pero aún así, me acerqué a él, atraída por una extraña sensación de entendimiento. Tomé sus manos y miró mi gesto sin decir nada. Estaba dócil y había logrado hacer lo mismo conmigo, pese a que utilizara un violento remezón.

Rodeé mis brazos alrededor de los suyos y lo miré con los ojos brillantes. Pareció dudar por un minuto y me apartó con brusquedad. Su mirada compasiva y débil desapareció al instante.

- Dejaría que te fueras… pero afectaría directamente tu expediente… tú verás lo que haces… - me dio una última vista fría y se fue.

Sentí pena. Me senté, sintiéndome derrotada, sobre la cama. Mi cuerpo era peso muerto y yo también. De alguna forma la extraña forma en la que había visto fundirse toda esa aura fría y extraña de Sasuke, me había calado el corazón. No era sólo deseo. Estaba dolida con él, pero aún así, tenía unas ansias demasiado demandantes de saber más sobre él, sobre su vida… _¿quién era realmente Sasuke Uchiha?_

Sentí la puerta abrirse. Algo de esperanza se anido en mi interior, pero se disolvió de inmediato al ver a Amari entrar echa una furia.

Me lancé hacia atrás. Estaba agotada. Tomé mi _iPod_ y antes de encenderlo para despejarme con la música, los pasos fuertes de mi compañera de habitación, hicieron que me detuviera.

- No sé porqué trajeron a una chica como tú a un evento tan importante… - susurró, sin tratar de disimular su disgusto ni evitar que yo la oyera.

- ¿Perdón? – solté mi iPod sobre una mesa y caminé hacia ella - ¿qué dijiste?

- Me pregunto… - habló despacio - …Hisato está aquí gracias a las influencias de su padre y el poster con el que ganó el año pasado las nacionales, Ren por sus notas, Kei por excelencia en todo sentido, Kiba por la excelente práctica y yo… es obvio… - miró hacia los libros y luego me miró de pies a cabeza - …pero tú… - su mirada me analizaba – dudo que sea porque seas brillante.

- ¿Quieres ir al grano?

- Llegaste 15 minutos atrasada... aún así, el doctor espero que llegaras para que comiéramos y para comenzar la charla... no tienes mérito para venir... - me miraba atónita - te deja hablar por teléfono en la sala cuando a Kei lo llamó su madre y casi lo mata y peor aún, te da un ahogo en la sala y sales corriendo como una cría y él sale tras de ti...

- Estás diciendo estupideces... no entiendo a que vas con todas tus supestas observaciones... - no iba a ocultar mis ganas de patearle la cara a esa irritante chica.

- Puedo parecerte una come libros, pero no soy estúpida y todo lo que he ganado ha sido porqué me esfuerzo al mil por ciento y además porqué tengo una memoria que conecta nexos fácilmente… - su rostro se tornó despectivo - … ¿crees que no noto la verdadera razón por la que el doctor Uchiha te trajo aquí?

Sentí unas ganas de lanzarme sobre ella y molerla a palos. Esa chica y una copa de vino no eran buenas amigas.

- La verdad… - solté tratando de ser indiferente, pero su reciente insinuación no me tenía así en lo más mínimo - …desconozco porqué, pero al igual que tú tengo una beca y me rompo las pelotas que no tengo estudiando y haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo, así que si me disculpas… - la aparté con un empujón - …iré a tomar algo de aire y a fumarme un cigarro… y de paso, espero que hayas despejado una de las gavetas o si no verás tus libros volar por la ventana _Amari – chan_…

Ni siquiera la miré, solo di un fuerte portazo y salí por el pasillo.

Tenía que pensar, despejarme, aclarar las cosas.

_Tenía que hablar con él…_

.

* * *

Sé que me tarde un montón, sé que no he contestado ningún review y lo peor es que ahora tampoco alcanzo a hacerlo... son suerte puedo actualizar, ahora tengo que viajar y en la U me es dificil conectarme :( disculpen de verdad...


	24. Fuerza de voluntad

Salí con mis cigarros, billetera, celular y aquel encendedor rosado que tantos recuerdos me había traído alguna vez, pero que ahora no representaba más que un pasado lejano que no parecía recordar con tanta profundidad como antes.

Le pregunté a la misma chica de la recepción, que hablaba atareadamente por teléfono, el lugar donde se encontraba el bar y luego de un par de indicaciones y de preguntarle a otra mujer que trabajaba allí, llegué a una amplia sala, de paredes altas y amplios ventanales, a través de los cuales se podía ver una gran cantidad de luces y autos transitar por las calles. No quise mirar hacia abajo, la verdad es que sufro de vértigo y estaba en el piso 16.

Di una segunda mirada al lugar. Realmente era fastuoso. Al entrar me dio la bienvenida una mujer vestida y maquillada como una geisha. Era sorprendente ver su sonrisa y sus facciones perfectamente delineadas con aquel pálido maquillaje, que resaltaba sus rojos labios, junto con las coloridas y hermosas telas que componían el kimono que traía puesto. El bar era enorme y con finos asientos cubiertos de cuero, frente a los cuales había sillones con mesas de centro, rodeados de esculturas y vasijas, que parecían cada una más fina y elegante que la anterior. En los muros había cuadros de hermoso diseño oriental, rodeados por una especie de luz tenue y en el costado izquierdo, había una especie de cocinería, que por la decoración típica, parecía tener sushi. Recordé que según la chica de la recepción, había 5 bares en el hotel y cada uno tenía una ambientación típica. Probablemente, por el tipo de sillones, cuadros, lámparas y vestimenta de las personas que atendían, tanto como por la geisha, estaba en un _sushi bar_ o algo así.

Tenía algo de hambre la verdad. Luego de mi improvisada desaparición de la cena grupal y del insípido pan que había comido antes de dejar Konoha, mi estómago estaba más que vacío.

Caminé, bajo la atenta vista de un grupo de hombres que bebían alrededor de una mesa, mientras parecían conversar y reír a carcajadas. Finalmente, encontré una mesa con un sillón pequeño al frente y me senté. De inmediato, una chica vestida con un traje japonés blanco, y el cabello tomado en un tomate con dos palillos atravesados, me trajo un menú. Le señalé que vería y luego pediría mi orden, no sin antes consultar si se podía fumar en aquel lugar, ya que pese a que me habían dicho que sí abajo, no veía a nadie haciéndolo. Su respuesta fue positiva, así que pensé en darme un gusto, aunque fuese con algo tan absurdo como tomarme un ligero trago y comer algún plato suculento, idealmente lleno de arroz para satisfacer el pozo sin fondo que tengo por estómago.

Abrí la carta, que era de madera tallada. Sí, no estaba loca. Habían tallado madera con el menú y los precios de los distintos platos y tragos que servían en el lugar ¿Qué clase de hotel era éste? Jamás había visto algo así.

Me dio una especie de mareo al encontrarme con el _kushiyaki_ y ver el precio al lado: _80 dólares_ las 6 piezas… ¡joder! Eso no me llenaba ni ¼ de mi enorme panza… ¡cómo deseé en aquel momento estar frente a un _McDonals_! Sé que no es sano, sé que engorda y todo eso, pero es que siempre que voy quedo tan pero tan satisfecha y la verdad, no estoy dispuesta a pagar 80 dólares por un microplato. Nunca he entendido ese aspecto de los lugares lujosos… creen que mientras más vacío esté el plato es mejor y es más elegante _¡maldición!_

Pensé un par de minutos en irme, después de todo no sería la primera vez que saldría de un lugar porque superaba mi tolerancia económica, pero quería fumarme un cigarro tranquila y descansar un poco de la presencia de la idiota de Amari, así que opté por pedir sake. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que lo bebí, pero debió ser hace mucho mucho tiempo y además, dentro de la enorme lista de cosas que tenían, no era el más caro.

La chica llegó con una bandeja de madera oscura, sobre la cual había un pequeño plato con unas galletas con una salsa a un costado y dos recipientes: uno largo y otro que tenía aspecto de vaso más pequeño y que, en efecto, lo era, pues tomó lo que era la jarrita y le echó hasta un nivel medio.

Sonreí y lo bebí de un sorbo. Era tal cual como lo recordaba. La tibieza humeante y áspera de su sabor calaba la garganta. La chica comenzó a alejarse con la jarrita y la detuve.

¿Desea otro? – hizo un movimiento delicado con sus manos y levanto la jarrita.

Perdón pero ¿eso era un vaso? – ella asintió.

_Genial, si lo hubiera sabido, al menos me lo habría bebido más lento…_

Quiero el último vaso… - acercó la jarra y me comenzó a llenar el vasito - ¿no hay alguna promoción, _happy hour_ o lo que sea?

Negó con la cabeza y suspiré.

Le traeré más galletas… - al menos entendía el dolor de mi bolsillo y me traería 3 galletas más, de esas que se me quedaban en un diente y no alcanzaban mi estómago.

Encendí un cigarro y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano. Tenía que pensar que haría. Miré mi reloj: eran las 21:45. Me puse un tiempo límite para ir a hablar con él, y en el fondo, quería hacerlo, pero me daba terror golpear esa puerta.

Hola… - habló de pronto un hombre de terno parado frente a mi.

Le miré extrañada. Casi huraña y agresiva. No estaba borracho, pero se notaba que había bebido.

Estaba sentado allá con mis amigos… - indicó hacia el grupo de hombres que anteriormente había visto - … e hicimos una apuesta de quien se atrevía a venir a preguntar tu nombre y pedir tu número.

_Genial… un grupo de casanovas adinerados y aburridos…_

Lo siento… - solté humo - …no he tenido un buen día, estoy cansada y quiero estar sola…

Levantó una mano y llamó a la mesera japonesa, que se acercó apresurada… y si no me equivoco, asustada.

Quiero dos porciones de _mochi_ para la señorita…

No me gusta lo dulce… - le miré con reproche.

Negué con la cabeza y ví como fruncía el ceño.

Sakura… - susurró una ronca voz.

Así que ese es tu nombre… - sonrió.

Me giré, con el corazón latiendo a mil contracciones por minuto. Detrás se encontraba él, con su porte alto, camisa negra, pantalones negros, manos en los bolsillos, cabello revoloteado y rostro deslumbrante, mientras yo estaba ahí, acompañada de un extraño, un vaso con sake, vestimenta dudosa y soltando humo como adicta.

_Sasuke 1 – Sakura 0_

Sasuke… - susurré.

El tipo miró a Sasuke y le hizo un gesto desagradable. Sasuke no le dio importancia y siguió caminando hasta una mesa a unos metros de mí y se sentó, dejándome sola con aquel esbozo de educación que tenía frente a mi.

¿Sabes?… - dije molesta – … no me gusta recibir invitaciones de extraños, así que si me disculpas…

Tomé el vaso de sake y lo precipité por mi garganta de un empujón.

Caminé a paso lento y dudoso. Podía escuchar detrás a un par de mujeres susurrar cuando lo veían con algo de atención, mientras una coqueta chica le tendía la carta. Me detuve hasta esperar que tomara su orden y proseguí mi camino hasta llegar a su mesa. Iba, en un principio, con la idea algo definida, pero a medida que los pasos me acercaban a él, mi claridad se iba esfumando y sólo sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Paré frente a su mesa. Ni siquiera me miró y la verdad es que en un principio pensé en huir, así que luego de un suspiro de derrota, me resigné a no obtener nada de él más que indiferencia mientras yo era incapaz de revertir la situación.

¿Te vas a quedar ahí o te vas a sentar de una buena vez? – preguntó con desdén.

_Tan amoroso como siempre…_

Callada me deslicé por el sillón frente a él y solté la última bocanada de humo, para finalmente apagarlo en un cenicero que me ofreció estirándolo hacia mí. Sentía que quería el cigarro, pero me incomodaba de cierta forma sentir mi mano algo titubeante ir y venir desde mi boca hacia el costado de mi cuerpo. Me daba seguridad, pero no la demostraba.

Iba a comenzar a hablar, pero mi estómago rugió casi violentamente. Me sonrojé. Era segunda vez que pasaba por esa penosa situación frente a él, pero ésta vez no era su culpa.

El alcohol no te va a llenar ese vacío que tienes… - soltó de repente.

Sentí por un momento, producto de su mirada, que no se refería sólo al hambre terrible que sufría en aquel momento.

¿Cuándo vas a aprender que tienes que concentrarte en lo que haces? – miró en dirección a la mesera.

Odiaba escuchar lecciones de vida y sobretodo que fuera él quien me las dijera, aunque fuera de las primeras veces. Si tan solo pudiera escupirle en la cara que, en el fondo, él tenía en gran parte la culpa de todo lo mal que me sentía… ¡no! No podía decirle algo así.

La chica dejó dos platos con _rolls_ de sushi sobre la mesa y un vaso con sake y un recipiente blanco con unos palillos frente a Sasuke, para luego dejar uno igual frente a mi, junto con un vaso con jugo, al parecer, de frambuesa.

Me mantuve como estatua mientras observaba como se daba el primer bocado. Tenía un montón de ideas en mi cabeza, hasta que mi estómago volvió a rugir… ¡mierda!

¿Qué no vas a comer o esperas que te de cómo a un bebé? – me sonrojé estúpidamente.

Maldigo que ese reflejo no sea controlable.

Al ver mi reacción sonrió y me miró fijamente.

Podría hacerlo… pero la verdad, me gustaría un escenario más íntimo… - habló como quien habla del clima.

Torpemente tomé los palillos y sujeté un primer bocado, depositándolo en el recipiente, para luego beber un poco de jugo. No era frambuesa.

¿Qué es esto? – pregunté.

Néctar de cerezos… - respondió mirándome fijamente, mientras bebía sake con la elegancia digna de un rey.

Me sentí la plebeya al recordar cómo me lo había prácticamente zampado de un trompazo.

Probé aquel _roll_ que tenía frente a mí y sonreí al sentir el suave arroz deslizarse por mis papilas, para luego dar paso a otro sorbo de aquel dulce jugo que había probado.

Sasuke… - hablé - ¿por qué?

Me miró, como quien reprende a un niño pequeño por preguntar algo fuera de lugar.

Tú y tus porqués… eres igual que una molesta niña que no sabe dónde ni para dónde va… o peor… con quién va…

Fruncí el ceño.

Odio que me sermoneen… y en ese caso, prefiero irme… no quiero…

Es imposible no sermonearte cuando pones esa cara tan apetecible Sakura… y por lo demás siéntate, no has comido nada y yo tampoco… ¿o me quieres alimentar de otra forma?

Mis entrañas se contrajeron y mi sangre me alertó. Por fuera, no lo quería, pero por dentro… quería probar cada rincón de ese compuesto cuerpo que tenía frente a mi.

Moví la cabeza para despejarme.

Supongo que eso es un no… - soltó, fingiendo decepción.

Lo miré, tratando de entenderlo. Quería hablar con seriedad, pero supuse que no sería tan fácil como pensaba. No tenía por dónde comenzar a recoger el hilo, que me llevaría finalmente al tema que yo quería tocar, sin ser, claro, demasiado directa o demasiado obvia.

Eres extraño… - solté en un suspiro mientras probaba un segundo bocado.

Tú tampoco lo haces mal… - seguía comiendo.

Sasuke… yo… - me decidí finalmente.

Unos torpes pasos llegaron hacia nosotros.

¡Sakurrrraaaaaaa!

Era el tipo de antes ¡joder! ¿qué acaso los planetas se alinean para que yo no pueda tener una conversación?

¿Qué no te dije que no quería…

Vamos nena… no te pongas difícil… yo también te pedí la cena, pero te la dejé en mi habitación… ¿qué tal si…

Sasuke se levantó, quedando frente al tipo.

Creo que no entendiste el mensaje… no le interesa… - avisó, sonriendo de medio lado.

El tipo estaba bastante borracho, peor que antes.

¿Y éste quién es? ¿el guardaespaldas?

De pronto, un tipo enorme, de más de dos metros, se paró frente a nosotros.

Señor Hayamoto… - le habló - …es hora que…

¡Suéltame hijo de puta! – gritó – y tú zorra ¡te vienes conmigo!

Sasuke fue muy rápido, pero aún así, lo vi todo en cámara lenta. El puño de Sasuke, el rostro del tío, el gigante recibiéndolo y Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado. Le había propinado un golpe fuerte y repentino en la mejilla derecha.

¡Mierdaaa! – gritaba el tipo mientras se afirmaba a duras penas el rostro - ¿cómo mierda voy a ir a la puta conferencia de prensa mañana?

Sonó una radio y rápidamente aparecieron 5 tipos más junto a una exaltada mujer, que al verlo dio un enorme grito.

¡Hayamoto-sama! ¡no! – miró a Sasuke indignada - ¿qué has hecho? ¿sabes quién es?

Sasuke parecía fastidiado y la verdad, yo también comenzaba a estarlo en demasía.

Me vale quien sea ese idiota… en mi puta vida lo había visto… - tomó su billetera y lanzó un par de dólares sobre la mesa.

¡Es el protagonista de "_La cara del amor_"! – le gritó indignada.

Pues con esa cara… no creo que lo llegue a ser… - rió.

La mesera llegó, mirando impresionada la escenita.

Lo siento… - hizo una reverencia - …el hotel se hará responsable por los daños…

Quiero llevarme el sushi a la habitación… - soltó Sasuke.

¡De inmediato! – la chica prácticamente voló.

Salimos de ahí, no sin antes escuchar una disculpa por parte de una especie de productor indignado, mientras hacía callar a la mujer que hablaba desesperada que iba a ponerle una demanda a Sasuke, quien por supuesto, ni se inmutaba con la escena.

Minutos más tarde, íbamos de vuelta hacia el cuarto piso. Sasuke por su lado y yo llevaba una bandeja con los _rolls_, ya que según él, no quería estudiantes incompetentes mañana y ya tenía claro que yo era un total estorbo con el estómago vacío.

_¡Claro! Si él jamás se preocuparía… no daba puntada sin hilo el jodido Dr. Uchiha…_

Y cómo en esas patéticas películas, estábamos cada uno por su lado ¿han visto cuándo el chico lleva a la chica al pórtico de su casa y se despiden mientras ella alza los pies para alcanzar sus labios y él la abraza?

_Esa escena jamás pasaría… claramente no… y yo era una idiota por tan solo pensarlo…_

Antes de que se fuera, recordé mi cometido y me armé por última vez con todas las fuerzas que pude. Me paré frente a su puerta, con la bandeja con sushi, mientras él me miraba despreocupado y sacaba la llave.

Me decidí y afirmé su brazo, observándolo con gesto demandante.

Quiero… - dudé - …quiero que hablemos… de una vez por todas… ¡joder!

Se acercó hacia mi y retrocedí, pero finalmente me tenía acorralada. Susurró suavemente en mi oído mientras mi cuerpo entero se estremecía con su cercanía.

Hay otras cosas mucho más interesantes que podríamos hacer… - escuchar su voz me erizaba la piel.

Juro que me habría lanzado como gata en celo de no ser por dos razones: quería realmente hablar y además, recordé las palabras de Ino antes de salir.

Sasuke… - hablé, tratando de no dejarme llevar.

En un rápido movimiento estampó mis labios contra los suyos y yo por un momento, me uní a la danza de nuestras lenguas... ¡era tan difícil! ¡Por la mierda! Estábamos solos, en un hotel, con una suite a nuestra disposición y días sin sentirnos. Sé que es estúpido, inadecuado y no tiene por donde ser lo correcto, pero de cierta forma, extrañaba la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos. Aún así, tenía que detenerme, seguir jugando a la chica adicta al dolor, que quería al tipo sin sentimientos que disfrutaba jugar con ella, no me llevaría a ninguna parte.

_No podía… no debía…_

Finalmente, y con esfuerzo, lo detuve.

Me miró incrédulo y retrocedí dos pasos, para tener una distancia que me permitiera actuar con cautela.

Introdujo la tarjeta y al encenderse la luz verde giró la manilla. La puerta se abrió, dejándome ver una oscura habitación y se giró hacia mí, totalmente serio.

Si quieres hablar… lo haremos en mi habitación… - soltó, serio, pero aún así triunfante.

Me tenía totalmente atrapada. Sabía que yo quería hablarle, pero no iba a ser gratis. En ese momento, mi cabeza jugó con mis propios sentimientos y, por primera vez, le hizo el peso.

¡No! – exclamé - …seré una niña chica Sasuke… pero no voy a seguir siendo una estúpida…

Caminé sin voltear de vuelta a mi habitación. Sabía que si lo veía, estaba la posibilidad de arrepentirme y no quería. Tenía que mantenerme firme.

Idiota… - bufó por lo bajo.

Fue la última vez que escuché su voz esa noche, antes de irme a la cama.

Al llegar a mi habitación, encendí la luz.

_Ojalá que el ogro come libros esté durmiendo… ojalá que el ogro come libros esté durmiendo…_

Mi deseo se hizo realidad. Amari dormía plácidamente, con la boca abierta y una pose digna de subirla a internet, para que todos se mofaran de ella por el resto de su vida. La odio, pero creo que no tanto, así que le ahorraré ser el hazmerreir del hospital.

Tomé mi piyama y me comí un par de _rolls_ antes de acostarme. Recordé a Sasuke, mientras me tapaba con unas sábanas y suspiré. Con la mano sobre mi corazón, traté de entender que pasaba por su cabeza: todo lo que había dicho Amari, sumado a la extraña actitud de golpear a una cuasi estrella de Hollywood, podría indicar algo… ¡pero no!

_No voy a caer tan fácil… al menos si caí física, no voy a volver a entregar mi corazón en bandeja… y menos a él…._

Antes de dormir, le envíe un mensaje a Itachi. Lo releí un par de veces y lo envié, pero no alcancé a dejar el celular sobre el velador, cuando caí profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano con el cuerpo relajado y una sonrisa, pese a encontrarme con la desagradable compañera de cuarto que tenía en ese momento.

Luego de darme una ducha, me puse unos jeans y una blusa con estampados y me cepille el cabello lo suficiente para no parecer sacada de una licuadora. Tomé mis cosas y me preparé para ir a tomar desayuno y luego encontrarme con el resto del grupo en la entrada.

Comimos bastante rápido con mis compañeros, pero Sasuke aún no llegaba, así que lo esperamos en la entrada. Él ya se encontraba allí, hablando con un tipo y al vernos, caminó con un bolso hacia nosotros. Se veía jodidamente espectacular. Traía unos zapatos negros elegantísimos, un terno gris oscuro, con una camisa negra debajo y una corbata, de una tela que jamás había visto, de color burdeo. Bastaba con ver la cara de la recepcionista y de Amari, para entender que era más de lo que cualquier chica podía admirar.

Kiba rió entre dientes.

Con esa pinta le daban trabajo en cualquier parte… - chasqueó los dientes - …las mujeres son tan superficiales…

Le di una palmadita en la espalda.

Tú tienes lo tuyo… - sonreí sin quitarle la vista disimuladamente a Sasuke - …además, pese a su buena facha… es un idiota…

Eso pasaría casi como un cumplido… es la primera vez que te escucho hablar algo más neutro de él… - me miró divertido - ¡no te pierdas! ¡no soportaría otra amiga que me vuele los sesos fantaseando con nuestro _jefe_!

¡Joder Kiba! ¿cómo crees? – reí algo apurada - …primero muerta…

¡Y claro! Yo no fantaseaba… iba al hecho y eso podía ser aún peor.

Nos subimos a la _van_, donde nos ubicamos casi por magia, igual que la última vez. Íbamos en bastante silencio y mis compañeros iban con el estudio de Sasuke aferrado como el peor de los _fans club_.

Había sol, a diferencia del frío clima de ayer, pero aún así, estaba helado. Miré a través de la ventana y pude ver unas oscuras obres reflejadas sobre mi. Sonreí un poco y luego fruncí el ceño… no por su estúpido gesto de amabilidad, yo iba a dar vuelta en 180 grados todo lo que había pasado con él.

El lugar de la convención era enorme y enorme quedaba chico. Estaba llenísimo de personas de probablemente nuestra edad hacia arriba.

Nos detuvimos en la entrada donde nos entregaron unas credenciales, luego de dar nuestros nombres.

Posteriormente avanzamos, deteniéndonos de vez en cuando, ya que pese a que éramos un grupo de desconocidos, al parecer, Sasuke no lo era, pues cada metro y medio, lo saludaban doctores de edad y un tanto más jóvenes. Parecía tan contento y relajado y, a su vez, se podía notar que tenía peso en aquel lugar. Sonreí. De cierta forma, sentía que en aquel momento Sasuke Uchiha era una persona admirable.

Luego de saludar a un grupo de hombres de edad, nos indicó que siguiéramos por el frente, pero antes de incorporarse una anciana lo detuvo. Mis compañeros prosiguieron, pero yo me hice la loca viendo una especie de afiche, hasta que finalmente retomó el paso y yo seguí por delante aproximadamente a un metro de él.

_Juntos… pero lejos…_

Entramos a un pasillo, que parecía más que eso un túnel, pues tenía accesos laterales por todas partes, y de pronto escuché un enorme grito.

¡Tío Sasukeeee! – exclamó la que parecía ser la voz de un pequeño.

El resto de mis compañeros iban más adelante, supuse que concentrados en lo suyo, mientras yo era la idiota pendiente del imbécil que tenía a un metro de mí.

Me volteé, impresionada, para ver como Sasuke se agachaba frente a un pequeño de unos 5 años, que lo abrazaba con fuerza, mientras él lo sostenía entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa tan pura que prácticamente me destrozó.

_Jamás había visto a Sasuke así…._

Aquel idiota que torturaba a sus alumnos, salía con mi madre, se acostaba conmigo, me hacía la vida imposible y parecía un muro inaccesible, era algo completamente diferente al hombre que tenía frente a mis escépticos ojos.

Di tan sólo un paso, hasta que otra voz, hizo que me girara hacia el costado.

¡Kenji! – gritó una mujer entre la multitud.

El pequeño tomó con la manito a Sasuke.

¡Mami! ¡el tío Sasuke! – volvió a vociferar el pequeño.

Una mujer alta, de cabello cobrizo largo, con ondas que parecían delineadas con un pincel, apareció entre dos personas. Tenía los ojos azules, tan profundos, como el océano, la piel clara, tanto o más que la mía, unos labios rosa y largas pestañas, que hacían juego con una pequeña y respingada nariz. Su rostro me recordaba a una muñeca de porcelana que había tenido alguna vez cuando pequeña.

Caminó, con una sonrisa, meneando sus pronunciadas caderas, cubiertas por un vestido ajustado, que dejaba claro su esbelta y contorneada figura. Era tan vistosa, que no faltó el par de hombres que volteaban a verla.

Sasuke… - habló, acercándose a él.

El pequeño daba saltitos de emoción.

Sonreí al mirar al niñito, pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció al ver el rostro de Sasuke. Su mirada estaba cargada de frialdad y podría haber congelado hasta el más cálido de los cuerpos, pero no era sólo eso, podía sentir que había dolor y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Eran los mismos ojos que había visto cuando me remecía entre sus brazos…

Misaki – dijo finalmente.

.

Aclaraciones!

Mochi : arroz dulce al vapor convertido en masa sólida.

Kushiyaki: brochetas de carne y verduras.

He tenido que subirme al balcón de mi departamento para tomar una señal y subir el capi, así que espero comprendan el porque no he contestado los reviews… pero mañana vuelvo a casa así que ahí espero poder hacerlo =) lástima que en ésta página no se puede editar la historia una vez subida…

Besos!


	25. Face off

Caminé, preguntándome quien era esa mujer, pero aquella era otra de las miles de interrogantes que tenía respecto a él, que por supuesto, no iba a ser revelada. Él nunca respondía de la forma en que yo esperaba y ésta no sería la excepción.

Alcancé a Kiba y llegamos hasta un enorme salón, repleto de personas que conversaban entre sí, saludaban o miraban la carpeta que nos había entregado Sasuke con el programa del congreso.

Nos sentamos, bajo la mirada algo despectiva de un par de personas, en un par de asientos al medio del lugar. Minutos más tarde, la primera exposición comenzaba. El tema era relacionado con nuevas formas de abordaje para la neuralgia del nervio trigémino, por la compresión del nervio, provocada por la arteria MAXILAR??. Mientras un hombre canoso de unos 60 años hablaba frente a la audiencia, yo trataba de estar lo más atenta posible para sacarle provecho a un tópico que me parecía bastante interesante, pero, a pesar que intentaba poner toda mi concentración en las palabras que salían de la boca del expositor, no podía dejar de divagar. Tenía mi cabeza en otra parte. Seguía preguntándome que era todo esto, los malditos porqué y además, quería saber que era lo que había ocurrido afuera hace unos minutos y sumado a todo eso, me gustara o no, estaba al pendiente de dónde estaba él. Me daba vuelta hacia atrás, cada 10 minutos, buscando de la forma más disimulada posible, si Sasuke había llegado, ya que posterior al encuentro con esa mujer no había entrado con nosotros, pero mis ojos no se topaban nada más que con caras que no reconocía o simplemente con oscuridad.

_Necesitaba concentrarme…_

Para la segunda exposición, encendieron las luces. Un doctor de apellido Fitzergard era el responsable del segundo tema, referente a injertos óseos de la pelvis para cirugías mandibulares.

- Tremenda exposición… - habló Kiba - …me encanta usar la sierra y cortar hueso.

Le hice una mueca.

- Sádico… - y se rió.

- No querida amiga… - me corrigió - …soy un cirujano.

Le hice un gesto con la boca y mantuve la vista sobre el frente. Antes que apagaran las luces, desvié nuevamente la mirada, encontrándome con los ojos de Amari.

- ¿Se te perdió algo? – me preguntó bajito.

No le respondí, opté simplemente por ignorarla y rogar que Kiba me alojara al menos un día en su habitación para descansar de esa idiota entrometida, o sino, lo mío terminaría en violencia.

De todas formas, me aguanté la curiosidad y pese a que de vez en cuando miraba de reojo, no lo hice al propio. Lo mío, era un simple reflejo que tenía que quitarme a la fuerza.

_No es de tu incumbencia… no es de tu incumbencia…_

La exposición, fue 30 minutos más larga que lo que decía el programa. Al parecer, el doctor Fitzergard tenía mucho que decir, mucha experiencia que compartir y quería entusiasmar, según sus propias palabras, a los jóvenes presentes a especializarse y ahondar más en aquella área de la cirugía.

Salimos, al break de media hora que teníamos, esperando que nos tuviesen algún _snack_ o algo para beber, como solía hacerse en éstas cosas. En el extenso pasillo, había largas mesas, con una amplia gama de pastelillos, frutas, panes de diversos tipos y cosas para beber. La verdad, había de todo. Parecía un poco menos suculento que el desayuno _buffet_ que nos habían dado en el hotel. Sonreí. En éste momento mi estómago se sentía agradecido.

Fuimos con el grupo, que a estas alturas parecía un poco más relajado, a pesar de que no dejaban de hablar de miles de cosas respecto a las exposiciones anteriores. Al parecer, ellos no conocían el significado de la palabra _break_, o al menos, para lo que se usaba.

Mientras bebía un chocolate caliente, miré hacia la multitud buscando la cara de Sasuke. No quería sentirme preocupada, porque de hecho sabía que no se lo merecía en absoluto, pero no podía evitar sentir entre curiosidad y una extraña sensación en mi pecho, luego de ver el rostro que había tenido al ver a esa mujer.

_Misaki… ¿quién era ella? ¿quién era ese pequeño? ¿qué acaso Sasuke tenía un hermano? _

Nunca he sido buena para quedarme con la duda de nada y ésta vez no era diferente, sino peor. No era simple duda, había más que eso. Había algo en mi interior que sufría por él.

Me alejé del grupo por unos momentos y fui donde una mujer, vestida con un traje de etiqueta, que servía a los invitados.

- Disculpe… - la miré con una sonrisa - … ¿dónde está el baño?

La chica me ofreció un gesto amable y luego me indicó con voz cordial hacia donde era. Tenía que caminar derecho hacia el final, luego me iba a encontrar con una máquina dispensadora de agua y ahí, tenía que doblar a la izquierda, donde me encontraría con una gran puerta que conducía hacia los baños. Y tal como lo fue su indicación, la llegada fue igual de fácil. Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con una especie de hall, con plantas y sillones, frente a los cuales se encontraban enfrentados los baños de mujeres y de hombres, cada uno hacia un subpasillo diferente.

¡Joder! El lugar sí que era enorme.

Me dirigí hacia el que tenía el monito rosado, que decía abajo con una letra elegante "_ladies_", y entré mirando mi reloj. Faltaban un par de minutos para que la jornada comenzara nuevamente.

Al caminar, vi en el amplio espejo, mi reflejo. Mi cara era algo cansada. Sentía que de cierta forma, estaba perdiendo la chispa que alguna vez me había caracterizado.

Suspiré.

Tenía que dejar todo esto.

Entré al baño y al cerrar el pestillo escuché unos pasos, anunciados por el pronunciado sonido de un par de tacos, que ingresaban al lugar. Miré por debajo de la puerta a lo más sicópata que podía, pero las pisadas no venían acompañadas de unos piecitos pequeños, así que me sentí aliviada.

Salí, luego de unos minutos y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Allí, frente al espejo estaba _ella._

La mujer, me miró a través del reflejo y siguió lavándose las manos. Si hubiese podido salir, sin lavarme las manos, por más asqueroso que fuera, juro que lo hubiera hecho.

Me acerqué al lavabo, manteniendo una distancia más que suficiente de ella y di la llave. Era probable que la sensación fuera producto de mi propia imaginación, pero me sentía tensa. Ella parecía totalmente relajada mientras yo me crispaba con sólo sentir su presencia. Hubiese deseado preguntarle un par de cosas, pero claro, estaría totalmente fuera de lugar, como todas las cosas que estaba yo haciendo últimamente en mi vida.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza terminé de lavarme las manos y pude ver, de pronto, que caminaba hacia mí como si nada.

Me sentí estúpidamente nerviosa.

Ella tenía tanta seguridad, tanto glamour y comparada conmigo, parecía traída directamente desde una tienda de alta costura, mientras yo, parecía haberme vestido en una rebaja de alguna tienda de supermercado. Al verme reflejada en el espejo, la diferencia era demasiado evidente entre nosotras.

A medida que se aproximaba, comencé a alejarme un poco, bastante irritada al no entender porqué se acercaba, pero comprendí, al oír el sonido de la secadora de manos, el porqué del asunto. La maldita secadora estaba a medio metro mío y, claro, ella que era una persona normal y no trastornada como yo, tenía toda la intención lógica de secarse las manos luego de lavárselas. Yo y mi instinto de persecución y facilidad para tergiversar las cosas no ayudaban nunca.

Continué, tratando de parecer lo más indiferente posible, hasta que de pronto, el sonido de su voz, hizo que me volteara hacia ella, poniendo una cara que si no hubiese tenido un espejo, no podría ser capaz de describir. Era una mezcla entre sorpresa, angustia y ganas de salir corriendo.

- Eres del grupo que viene al congreso con el Dr. Sasuke Uchiha, ¿no? – odié de inmediato su voz de maldita amabilidad tan perfecta.

- ¡Sí! – contesté como si fuera en una carrera de palabras.

Me ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

- Soy Misaki… - me ofreció la mano y le extendí la mía aún mojada.

Rió.

- Creo que ahora ambas nos tendremos que secar… - _es oficial:_ soy hostil y odio a la gente perfecta.

Estiré mi mano hacia el secador, cerca de ella.

- ¿Y cómo te llamas? -habló, como si se tratase de una conversación de lo más normal y quizás lo era… ¡claro! Si no supiera cuando la estaba detestando en ese momento.

- Sakura… - contesté.

- Qué lindo nombre Sakura… es como flor de cerezos… - volvió a arrojarme su sonrisa amable.

- Supongo… mi padre me lo dio… - hablé sin pensar.

- Entonces debe haber sido un buen hombre… - ¿porqué estaba siendo tan amable?

Me alejé.

- Debo irme… el segundo bloque está por comenzar… - caminé hacia la salida sin darle una mirada de despedida.

Estaba algo atolondrada. En primer lugar, no sabía el por qué de su amabilidad. No la conozco y tampoco es que me interese hacerlo, fuera del hecho de entender que tiene que ver con Sasuke o su hermano o lo que sea. Quizás simplemente era alguien así, pero no sé, no me da confianza ¿será que nunca esperamos que las personas sean amables porque si? Quizás es simplemente más fácil esperar que te abofeteen a que te abracen.

Al entrar al salón, vi a mi grupo sentado y al pelinegro ya ubicado con ellos. Caminé dudosa y vi que tenía un asiento al lado de Sasuke, mientras al otro lado, se encontraba Misaki con una amplia sonrisa. Al acercarme y tomar asiento, Sasuke me dirigió otra de sus _amables _frases.

- Llegas tarde… - soltó.

- Aún no comienza… - contesté.

No estaba molesta por su frase, la verdad creo que me he acostumbrado, pero la inquietud que sentía por mi encuentro en el baño, comenzaba a salir a flote.

- Venimos en grupo y nos vamos en grupo Sakura… - me habló por lo bajo, mientras bajaban las luces y un hombre se presentaba adelante.

- ¿Si? Entonces ¿dónde estabas tú los dos bloques anteriores?– apreté el respaldo del asiento.

Ya era demasiado tarde cuando las atolondradas palabras habían salido de mi boca. Me sentí estúpida al entender que podía haber sonado como una novia celosa, pero bueno, estaba claro que yo jamás lo sería… entre nosotros, no había absolutamente nada más que encuentros fogosos sin fundamento o base sólida, aparte de un extraño deseo acumulado y, para él, quizás le hacía gracia tirarse a la hija de su novia, mi madre, con la cual a éstas alturas, yo ya no tenía ni puta idea que ocurría, pero como siempre, era otro de los temas íntimos de Sasuke que yo jamás podría comprender.

La voz ronca y bastante seria de él, junto a su mirada curiosa, me sacó de mi autoreflexión.

- Deberías preocuparte de lo que te concierne que es aprender, el resto no te incumbe en absoluto… – su voz parecía haber retomado un tono amargo y además hacia evidente la distancia entre nosotros, haciéndome ver nuevamente que no le importaba de ninguna forma.

Inevitablemente, me sentí algo triste. Lo miré, quedadamente y podía ver aún en esa espesa oscuridad, sus oscuras orbes, fijas sobre mi. A pesar de todo lo que ocurría entre nosotros, lo que su mirada provocaba sobre mi era tan innegable como el factor que me había hecho decidir por venir al congreso.

A pesar que su respuesta me había quitado bastante crédito, tenía que responder algo que igualara en algún punto la balanza que se había inclinado completamente a su lado.

- No me preocupa tu vida personal, eso sería absurdo, pero si me interesa, tanto a mi, como al resto del grupo, que _usted_ desempeñe sus labores como jefe con nosotros, en la forma correspondiente… - me miraba con atención - …y respecto a lo otro, a mi, me da igual que hagas con tu tiempo… yo vengo por la oportunidad del congreso, pero creo que eso ya lo sabías ¿no? - era mentira. Estaba preocupada, pero él no tenía porqué saberlo.

Aún así, sentí cómo me subían los colores al rostro, así que para evitar que lo notara, me afirmé en el respaldo hacia el lado contrario roja como una manzana. Ya no era sólo que estuviese avergonzaba. Sasuke me irritaba con la facilidad que tiene un perro para comerse un trozo de carne.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera rematarme con alguna inteligente y mordaz frase, Amari interrumpió. Creo que es la primera vez que agradecí escuchar su molesta voz.

- Estuve leyendo su presentación Doctor… y realmente es fantástica… - wow… sí que era zalamera.

Sasuke se giró hacia ella y con un tono serio le contestó.

- Gracias…,

Mi compañera sólo guardó silencio y comenzó la exposición.

Mientras miraba las imágenes de las diapositivas y escuchaba de vez en cuando la voz de un doctor con un apellido muy difícil de pronunciar, sentía que el hecho de estar al lado de Sasuke y sobre todo, posterior a una de nuestras _agradables_ charlas, podría ser aún peor que la intriga que había sentido cuando no lo estaba. Movía el pie, me rascaba el brazo y de vez en cuando, respiraba profundo, tratando de expulsar mi incomodidad. Aún así, no quería ni mirarlo. Sentía que correr la vista hacia él, era perder.

_Fueron dos horas más de tortura. _

A medida que salía delante de Sasuke, camino al hotel, me preguntaba si realmente podría aprovechar más éste congreso, con tanta cosa que tenía en mi cabeza, que el haber ido al concierto de _Kings of Leon_ con Itachi.

_Quizás, al final de todo esto, sí estaba tomando una mala desición…_

Cuando entramos a la _van_, revisé mi celular. No tenía ninguna llamada perdida. De una u otra forma, aquello me puso algo triste.

Al ingresar al hotel, quedamos en reunirnos en una hora para almorzar. Sasuke, había creado una especie de mini test, para comprobar que el congreso estuviera realmente dando frutos. Seguramente, me iría de maravilla con la última exposición en la que no atendí no jota por estar pendiente de disimular lo que me provocaba estar cerca de él y es que no era algo tan sólo físico, porque hasta oler su maldito perfume, me provocaba una sensación en el estómago, que ni la peor de nuestras discusiones podía aminorar, pero bueno, él no tenía por qué saberlo.

Miré hacia el techo, mientras pensaba en lo patética que me he vuelto últimamente.

En el elevador, no nos dirigimos ninguna palabra. Sólo Misaki parloteaba tratando de sacarle algunas palabras al Uchiha, pero éste si bien le contestaba de buena forma, lo hacía sólo con monólogos que no daban caso a que siguiera la conversación.

Caminamos por el pasillo y llegamos hasta nuestras habitaciones. No quise mirar a Sasuke antes de entrar.

Al ingresar en la habitación, me tendí sobre la cama. Tenía mucho que me daba vueltas, pero comenzaría primero con algo que en efecto, me había dejado colgada.

Tomé mi teléfono y marqué a Itachi. Sonaron 10 tonos y no me contestaba, así que intenté una segunda vez, teniendo al séptimo tono, su voz.

- _Sakura… _- susurró.

- Te estaba llamando, pero sólo me daba el tono… - la preocupación que sentí en aquel momento era genuina.

- _Lo siento… estaba durmiendo…_ - falso.

No quiero ser paranoica, pero nadie se despierta con un tono de voz tan normal. Aún así, tenía miedo de preguntar de inmediato, así que opté por lo fácil: _fingir_.

- Lamento haberte despertado… yo… - apreté un poco el teléfono - …te llamaba para saludarte y saber si andabas bien…

- _Gracias…_ - susurró - … _¿tú lo estás?_ – el tono que usó para aquello, sí que era diferente.

- Sí… estoy bien… cansada con el congreso… - pude escuchar que suspiraba - … ¿hicieron ya los planes con Ino?

Tardó un par de segundos en contestar.

- ¿Itachi? – pregunté para saber si seguía ahí al no oír su respuesta.

- _En eso estamos, hay que ver que haremos… _- contestó.

- Ahhh… - solté - …bueno, espero salga todo bien… me cuentas ¿si? Pásenselo de lujo.

- _Sakura… _- me interrumpió.

- ¿Si?

- _Sé que no eres una nena y yo tampoco soy un crío…_ - su voz definitivamente no era la de siempre y su frase, menos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté con una extraña sensación - …estás extraño…. – hablé con ansiedad - ¿porqué no me dices que ocurre?

- _Sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer… nada más que eso…_ _¿bueno?_ - su voz dolía de sólo escucharla.

- Itachi no entiendo que…. – escuché el sonido del timbre y me interrumpió.

- _Debo colgar… tengo que levantarme para ir a trabajar…_ - era demasiado obvio. No quería continuar hablando de lo que fuese que estaba pasando por teléfono, pero no quería hostigarlo… no sacaba nada con hacerlo.

- Suerte… - no alcancé a seguir, porque me había cortado.

Sentí una especie de profunda tristeza. Algo pasaba y yo estaba a kilómetros de saberlo. Cómo odio las putas conversaciones telefónicas en estos momentos. Mantenerse comunicado a la distancia en éstas circunstancias no sirve para nada. _Nada de nada…._

Cerré el teléfono, desganada, y lo lancé sobre la cama.

Al voltearme, me encontré con el rostro de Amari, que me observaba curioso desde el borde de la cama.

- Eso pasa cuando juegas a dos bandos… - me miró seria.

Y en ese momento, sentí que ya no podía seguirla aguantando…. ¡ahora sí que no! La Sakura buena y tolerante, estaba a punto de ser asfixiada por la demente y violenta.

- ¿Y de qué mierda hablas tú, aparecida? – me acerqué hacia ella y se paró frente a mi.

- Lo que veo y escucho… es tan simple como eso… - respondió como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

Pero su lógica no cabía en todo lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento.

Di un enorme paso y la empujé. Su actitud ruda y desafiante se opacó de inmediato. Al parecer mi compañera hacía más ruido del que estaba dispuesta a aguantar.

- No te quiero volver a escuchar ni pío de mis cosas… nunca… - salí de la habitación, echa furia y di un portazo.

Me paré y suspiré. Respiré hondo una y otra vez, hasta que me senté en la alfombra color chocolate, que revestía el pasillo. Hubiese preferido mi cama, pero no tenía ganas de mirar a Amari, al menos ahora. Odiaba lo que me decía y odiaba también sentir que tenía la razón. Yo estaba jugando, como una cría estúpida que no era capaz de separar lo que quería, de lo que podía tener, ni lo que hacía, de lo que debía hacer. Como una idiota insensible, seguía jugando con Itachi, mientras seguía también al pendiente del otro imbécil, que con suerte me lanzaba un par de frases para llevarme a la cama. Eso no era amor, pero lo que yo sentía por Itachi, tampoco y por más que me convenciera en que quería que funcionara, y juro por Dios que quería que lo hiciera, sabía en el fondo de mi corazón que no lo iba a hacer.

Estoy absolutamente jodida… con todo y lo peor, es que no tengo nada. Mi madre no me quiere, mi padre ya no está, mi ex novio jugó conmigo como si yo fuera una puta marioneta, mis amigas, son buenas, pero lamentablemente el peso que cargo sobre mis hombros no es una carga que pueda compartir con nadie, después de todo, las cargas de tus propias acciones, no son transferibles.

Suspiré agotada.

De pronto, la puerta de Sasuke se giró. Era lo único que me faltaba, tener que verlo a él, para más encima, aguantar sus comentarios cargados de ironía o malas intenciones. Deseé tener cual conejo, alguna madriguera donde refugiarme, pero aquí no había nada, sólo un largo pasillo, cubierto por una maldita alfombra.

Miré hacia el lado y ví como se paraba de cuclillas frente a mi.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunté a la defensiva.

Me sostenía la mirada como si yo fuera un maldito caso clínico.

- Supongo que eso me lo tendrías que responder tú… - su voz era seria y ronca… ¿porqué mierda no podía tener una voz de pito para que al menos su voz me fuera repulsiva?

- ¿Qué acaso una chica no puede querer sentarse en el jodido pasillo? – exclamé como si me ofendiera.

- Wow… sé que es un buen hotel… pero si hubiese sabido que tanto te gustaban las alfombras, mejor me ahorraba dinero en una habitación single… - me sentí como una niña chica.

- No jodas Sasuke… que sé que esto no lo pagas tú… - lo miré con desdén.

- ¿Lo sabes? – preguntó levantando una ceja, como si en el fondo, yo no tuviera puta idea de lo que decía.

Me quedé callada un par de segundos y lo observé hacia arriba. Se había levantado y estaba afirmado en la pared, frente a mi. El ambiente, a diferencia de otras veces, no era tenso. Parecía estar relajado, pero aún así, las palabras no eran lo suyo y parecía algo cabreado.

Me rendí. Estaba agotada. Exhausta.

Decidí finalmente quitarme la máscara. Si podía obtener algo de tranquilidad, a costa de mi propia conciencia, lo iba a hacer. Ya no me importaba. Así que me levanté y sostuve su mirada, que por más relajada que podía parecer, me penetraba en lo más profundo del alma.

Llegué hasta su puerta y lo miré. Tenía que sonar segura.

- ¿No me vas a abrir? – pregunté de una vez.

- Creí que te daba asco… - murmuró.

- No va al caso… - respondí.

- Eres masoquista Sakura – habló, negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Y al menos te interesa que lo sea? – me miró algo sorprendido mientras mi rostro decía lo incómoda que me sentía en esa situación.

Se alejó de la pared y en tres gráciles pasos, ya estaba frente a mí, con la mirada fija sobre mis labios y una sonrisa de medio lado.

Introdujo la tarjeta y giró la manilla.

- No quiero arrepentimientos... – habló detrás de mí, casi sobre mi oído, al cerrar la puerta.

Y aún así, sabía que me podía arrepentir por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ya no tenía caso. Ya estaba jodida y no tenía arreglo. Ésta vez quería saber que ocurría con él, porque por mi parte, estaba más que claro: yo estaba enamorada del novio de mi madre…

_Sasuke Uchiha…_

* * *

Bien... actualicé un poquito antes de lo que tenía programado :) quiero agradecer los reviews y además, disculparme por no poder contestarlos todos... recién hoy tengo un tiempito para hacerlo... así que contestaré los del último capi que no estén registrados por aquí y el resto, con mi cuenta directo... muchas gracias... saludos y espero les guste el capitulo :) después de todo... es para ustedes...!! Lo otro... espero tener un tiempito el fin de semana para escribir la conti, de lo contrario aviso que las actualizaciones serán los viernes... o a más tardar fines de semana... pero kiero k sepan k no dejaré el fic... ni mi otra historia, aunk tarde por la uni...

Muac!

- **asukasoad**: sii.. sakura está aprendiendo kreo a comportarse jeje y respecto al nuevo personaje, es importante de cierta forma... así k tienes k estar atenta jejeje nos leemos!

- **kely**: veo k eres fan de ita.. jeje y bueno tienes razón, es injusto pero así es la vida pues y bueno, alguna recompensa le daré a ese xiko por lo bien k se ha portado con saku... otra kosa k aclaro es k ita no es hermano de sasuke asi k no puede ser su hijo... bueno?? i te digo altiro k sa tp tiene k ver en esooo... grax pro comentar! espero haber resuelto tus dudas :)

- **Usagi**: jaja lo k pasa es k en mi depto en la ciudad donde estudio no tengo internet, así k descubrí k me llegaba una señal sin clave al balcon... lástima k esta semana le pusieron clave :( jeje pero bueno... le pego por ambas kosas XD i la vdd no sé si a éste punto sasuke sigue jugando... cre k tu tb lo has notado.. =) y graciassss!! d vdd me pone kntenta ser entre todo este mundo de historias... tu favorita =) kuidat mxo i espero te guste el capi =)

- **prinpink**: jaja capté altiro k kieres lemon!! jajaja y a k te refieres kn eso k es manzana de la discordia??? =) espero tu respuesta jeje grax x pasar!

- **Pupi**: no era editar editar... keria agregar las respuestasa uds.. es k m da kosa k escriban i no tener tpo para kntestar de inmediato, pero tb m da kosa dejarlos esperando tanto tpo pues igual me demoro bastante en contestar...

- **samhak**: k bueno k t haya gustado... espero te guste la conti tb... saludos!

- -_Minako_Uchiha_-: jaja compatriota entonces XD la conti está, espero te guste.. cuidate!


	26. Girls just wanna have fun

Desde que empecé este juego, inconscientemente sabía que no tenía lo necesario para ganar. Empezando por el hecho de que en toda mi maldita existencia, he tenido un solo novio, Sai, el que por supuesto, hizo honor a todas los relatos de mis amigas, compañeras o conocidas sobre los hombres que las habían dejado en su vida.

Yo seguía bastante maltrecha con mi vida, pero cuando apareció él con su sonrisa sincera, gestos de preocupación y cariño que parecía desinteresado, sentí que podía tener finalmente mi final feliz. Me sentí por bastante tiempo como parte de esa vibra en que andas de la mano y todo te parece rosa. Pese a mi extraña apatía, siempre tenía algún enganche o algo divertido que hacer para sacarme una estúpida sonrisa. Iba todo tan perfecto, o al menos así lo creía. Mi nube de amor se comenzó a desvanecer a medida que mi preocupación por mis estudios volvió a su centro y el centro que tenía él sobre mí, o más bien nosotros, se transformó en uno que tenía por todas partes, o con otras personas, para que me entiendan de forma clara. Por su puesto, yo no lo creí de inmediato. Cuando te dicen que tu primero novio, tu primer amor, tu primera vez, o para explicarlo mejor, el chico al que le entregas tu corazón, lo más preciado que tienes, en una bandeja, y te dicen que lo dejó en el maletero del auto, para comenzar a usar el asiento trasero para cosas más interesantes, es algo difícil, o más bien, duro de creer, y como buena novia cegada por mi propia novela de amor, no lo creí, pero más tarde, cuando los rumores se suman al completo trastorno de personalidad de él, sabes que no está bien. Aún así, estúpidamente, lo seguí queriendo y por un tiempo lo hablamos y cambió en algo, hasta que de la nada, se fue, metafóricamente hablando, porque el muy idiota siguió ahí todo el tiempo, aunque claro, ahora le importaba un carajo yo y mi insignificante corazón.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer aquel día en que me tomé una botella completa de vodka y me emborraché como nunca en mi vida. Ignoro cómo no caí enferma o algo así, el punto es que luego de 4 semanas de sufrimiento crónico, tenía que apaciguarme de alguna forma. Ino, como siempre, me dio su absoluto apoyo, tratando de no insistir demasiado en las frases que uno nunca escucha como _"Te lo dije"_ o _"lo sabía"_, después de todo, jamás quieres escuchar que _él_ no es para ti, que no te conviene, que no le compran su cara, porque en el fondo, uno compra todo su cuento. Me río de sólo pensar en que estuve afuera de su maldita mansión, con el puto encendedor que decía _"Te quiero"_, dispuesta a lanzarlo frente al carísimo _BMW_ con el que llegaba en aquella época, después de todo ¿con qué mierda iba a pagar los daños? Y la verdad, suena mal, pero es injusto, te llevan al juzgado o a la policía por quebrar un maldito vidrio, pero jamás se llevan a alguien a juicio por jugar con tus malditos sentimientos. Jamás. Esa deuda, pasa gratis en la vida y te la tienes que bancar sola, porque lamentablemente los amigos te acompañan, pero al final de la noche, cuando estás sola en tu cama, mirando la luz de tu reloj despertador, y te baja la pena y caes en cuenta que él no va a estar más contigo, que te vas a dormir sola, y que todas esas cosas que tanto querías, no van a volver, no hay nadie que te pueda tender una mano. Después de todo, llegamos solos y nos vamos solos.

Es de todas formas, lamentable, que pese a esa dura lección y pese a que me prometí no volver a exponer mi tonto corazón, yo estaba de nuevo ahí, frente al que fue en un principio una tortura académica, luego un dolor de cabeza familiar y ahora, era lo peor de lo peor, el tipo que nuevamente me había hecho caer en ese oscuro agujero del que no se puede salir. Ese maldito juego que algunas personas llaman amor y que yo jamás he aprendido a jugar bien. Uno que algunos juegan por mera diversión y, otros, porque caemos en él.

- ¿Quieres algo? – me ofreció abriendo el minibar que tenía en su habitación.

Estaba un poco agachado mirando en el interior, mientras con una mano sujetaba una puerta blanca.

- Agua estaría bien… - hablé algo nerviosa.

Iba a necesitar algo de líquido para todo lo que quería hablar, porque esa era mi meta, lograr al fin, hablar. No quería sus caricias ni su cuerpo aplastando el mío mientras jadeaba desesperada por que siguiera sus caricias. No quería.

- ¿No vas a querer? – preguntó de pronto con su brazo estirado hacia mi, sosteniendo un vaso con el líquido transparente que había pedido.

Pensé, por un segundo, en que era un tío telepático, pero era producto de mi estúpido nerviosismo. Me reí, en mi interior, pensando en lo estúpida que debía verme, haciendo tan difícil algo tan natural como lo era hablar con alguien.

Me acerqué un poco hacia él y tomé el vaso, estirando mi brazo.

- Gracias… - solté con estupor.

El sonido de una lata me hizo levantar la vista. Bebí, con lentitud, mientras él comenzaba a hacer lo mismo con su lata de _Coca Cola_.

Bajé el vaso y lo sostuve entre mis manos, para levantar la mirada hacia él. Tenía sus ojos posados sobre mis labios, lo cual hacía bastante evidente sus intenciones y el motivo por el cual me había dejado entrar a su habitación. Ver parte de mi rostro reflejado en sus oscuras pupilas, hacía demasiado fácil entregarme a sus brazos y olvidarme por un par de minutos del verdadero motivo por el cual yo había entrado a su habitación.

Dejó, de pronto, la Coca Cola de lado, para acercarse a mi, con pasos lentos y cortos. Me quedé quieta un momento, producto de la mera sensación de sentir su repentina cercanía y su volátil aroma, que hacía de Sasuke Uchiha, un depredador aún más letal.

_Fue extraño._

No se lanzó como de costumbre, cargando sus manos con posesión en contra de mis caderas o alguna otra parte de mi cuerpo que hiciera que el contacto fuera demasiado cercano, al contrario, se detuvo frente a mi, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia y me observó con atención. Sentí un escalofrío de inmediato, pero me contuve. Debía ser un juego de su parte, una forma de hacerme caer rápido y de demostrarme frente a mis propias narices lo débil que era frente a él, lo mucho que lo deseaba y lo poco que lo podía resistir, pero no… me quedé quieta y mantuve mi gesto, sosteniendo su mirada.

Alzó de pronto, su brazo sobre mi rostro y sonrió. Me alejé de inmediato, como método instintivo de defensa y su sonrisa se borró.

- Quiero… - hablé firme - …más bien… necesito que hablemos…

No dijo nada.

Fue hacia atrás, a buscar su lata de bebida, y luego caminó hacia un sillón blanco largo, que estaba frente a una pequeña mesita de madera, que parecía tan costosa como todo que rellenaba aquella _suite_. Estaba claro que hablar conmigo no estaba dentro de sus prioridades ni tampoco era algo que le llamara mucho la atención.

Me acerqué hasta donde se encontraba, recuperando mi vaso de agua, y me apresuré a tomar asiento a su lado. Suerte para mi que el sillón era lo suficientemente largo para crear una distancia apropiada que nos mantuviera a raya y evitara que yo sucumbiera ante alguna acción repentina, como la que había intentado recién.

- Probablemente te suene idiota… - hablé, tratando de no pensar demasiado para soltar lo que traía - … y supongo que tampoco soy del tipo de chica con la que te interesa hablar… y bueno, no es como que sea sólo tu culpa… yo tampoco lo he hecho bien, pero…

- ¿Y por qué supones conocer el tipo de chica con la que me interesa tener una conversación? – me preguntó viéndome fijamente. Parecía un poco irritado.

No quería responder demasiado defensiva. Si calentaba el ambiente a la primera oración, probablemente iba a terminar lanzándole el agua a la segunda, besándolo a la tercera, y saliendo de golpe a la cuarta. La historia que escribíamos en nuestros encuentros, no tenía mucha variación.

- No es que lo suponga… pero bueno… es lo que conozco de ti… o más bien, veo conmigo… - hablé, tratando de mantenernos en son de paz.

Se rió con ironía.

- Cada uno ve lo que quiere ver Sakura… - habló cansadamente.

- Ese es tu problema Sasuke… no dejas ver nada… así que al final, no queda otra que imaginárselo…

Negó con la cabeza.

- Pues tengo una pregunta ¿por qué mierda te interesa saberlo? – pese a mi esfuerzo, parecía que él era irritable al contacto _verbal_ humano por naturaleza.

Tomé agua para aclarar mi garganta y no ponerme a gritar de inmediato. Si bien nunca había llevado los estribos con Sasuke, ésta vez tenía que hacerlo y aguantar todas las frases que usualmente me sacaban de mis casillas, pero los esfuerzos no bastaron para que soltara lo que tenía en mi interior.

- Porque eres el novio de mi madre, mi profesor y pese a todo eso, te sigues acostando conmigo y no entiendo si eres del tipo que le gusta el morbo o algo así, pero yo ya estoy cansada de todo esto… - dije finalmente.

Me miró incrédulo.

- ¿Y qué esperas entonces? – su molestia no decaía.

No sabía la respuesta, o más bien, la sabía pero no quería decirlo. Reproducir lo que mi cabeza había arrojado frente a su obvia pregunta, me hizo sentir un monstruo y también muy estúpida. Muy infantil. Quizás, en el fondo, necesitaba llenar aquel agujero que había quedado en mi interior con los hombres de mi vida, porque había una cosa clara… todos los hombres a los que yo había amado, mi padre y Sai, terminaban abandonándome, por una u otra razón, era como una especie de maldición, y era muy estúpido creer que Sasuke iba a ser la excepción, por lo tanto decirle la verdad: que lo quería, que quería estar con él, que quería que me eligiera a mí y me dijera que todo esto iba a ir bien, era una locura. No podía decir eso, era imposible.

- No espero nada… - solté con mi típica voz de autodefensa - …sólo espero que me digas las cosas como son, te puedo parecer bruta, pero prefiero que me digan las cosas a la cara, si te acuestas conmigo porque sí, quiero saberlo y si no… - a medida que hablaba, sentía como el aire escaseaba en mis pulmones.

- ¿Y si no qué? – me interrumpió.

- ¿Y si no que… qué? – pregunté sin entender.

- Si no me acostara contigo porque sí… ¿qué me dirías? – sostuvo su mirada, esperando que hablara.

Jamás creerían como mi corazón saltó en ese momento. Jamás. Ni siquiera con Sai la primera vez que dijo que me quería, sentí algo tan poderoso y a la vez, que me hacía sentir tan frágil, pero pese a aquello, no sabía que decir ¿estaba jugando? Él siempre lo hacía y lo hacía tan bien, que yo caía como abeja a la miel.

- No lo sé… ¿lo haces? – solté incrédula.

Volvió a reír. Con su risa no era necesaria una respuesta.

- Pues bueno… ha quedado claro entonces… - me levanté sintiéndome estúpida nuevamente - …gracias por el agua – dejé el vaso sobre la mesa.

Luego de aclararme ese punto, independiente de quien fuera Misaki y lo que hiciera con el resto de su jodida vida, probablemente a mi me debía importar un cuerno. Seguir preguntando detalles de su vida íntima, estando yo fuera de ella, no tenía justificación desde el ángulo que lo mirase. Me había derrotado, de forma fácil y rápida. Al menos mi muerte ésta vez no había sido tan agónica cómo la última. Al menos, Sasuke había ido directo a la vena, pero entonces ¿por qué seguía doliendo? Lo que sentía por él, debía ser proporcional al tiempo y recién había caído en cuenta que sentía por él, pero aún así, el dolor no se había esfumado rápido.

Me miró, sonriendo de medio lado.

- Entonces… supongo que aclaré tus dudas… - negó con la cabeza - … y como siempre… escuchas lo que quieres ¿no?

- Pues sí… dejas todo tan claro como el agua… - mi control nuevamente iba por Saturno.

Caminé hacia la salida.

- ¿Te vas? – me habló desde atrás.

Me giré, tratando de mostrar una falsa sonrisa. Estaba detrás de mí, observándome con una mirada divertida y a la vez cautivadora. No podía ser tan estúpida. Me había dicho, en mi cara, que le gustaba joderme,_ literalmente_, y yo seguía sintiendo esas malditas mariposas.

No sé jugar a esto. Insisto. Debería haber algún manual para chicas como yo, o para las mujeres en general, que nos enseñara a jugar como ellos y a la vez, sentir como ellos, o sea, nada. Realmente, admiro a Ino por su capacidad innata y paciencia ilimitada para tratar de hacerme entender que los hombres como éste no valen la pena. Lástima que termino enamorada de ellos.

Se acercó, retomando su actitud de asechador, y habló en mi oído.

- Ahora, entonces, que está todo claro entre nosotros… - rió - ...puedes venir conmigo, yo suspender el almuerzo y tomarnos la tarde libre…

Me aparté bruscamente, mirándolo incrédula. No podía ser. No podía haber un tipo tan malo como él.

- No quiero Sasuke… - negué, no creía que siguiera diciéndome ese tipo de cosas - …no…

No me hizo caso. Rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y con el otro acariciaba mi rostro. Era una nueva modalidad de su cruel juego. Demostrar su gran capacidad para mentir a través de sus caricias que parecían cargadas de dulzura, pero que no lo eran y nunca lo iban a ser.

Lo miré, tratando de demostrar toda la rabia que había dejado caer anteriormente en mi burdo intento por abandonar esa lujosa _suite_, pero sus ojos demandantes, hacían que mi mano contra su pecho, se ablandara y comenzara a rendirse. No era amor, ya no. Me sentía débil, como una niña chica que prefiere creer el cuento que sabe que en el fondo no es verdad, porque nada lo era. Nada de lo que él decía o demostraba lo era. Lo único absoluto en todo esto, era que él, lo hacía _porque sí_. Jamás pensé que un sí, iba a ser tan negativo.

- Vamos… - susurró sobre mi oído mientras besaba mi mejilla.

Lo miré y suspiré hondo para aguantarme. No podía querer a alguien así, a alguien que no me quería ni se preocupaba para nada que sentía yo.

- Suéltame… - dije con voz baja - …por favor…

_Pero mi voz era sonido muerto para él…_

Me cubrió completamente con sus brazos y acercó sus labios a los míos dejándome sentir su tibia respiración sobre mis labios. Era la peor y más dolorosa de las torturas, aquella que sufres completamente consciente. Sabes que no vas a ninguna parte, sabes que no va a terminar en nada bueno para ti, sabes que te hace mal, y lo peor, sabes que él no te quiere, pero no puedes decir que no.

- ¿Porqué me haces esto Sasuke? – lo miré con la vista algo nublada. Sentía que mis ojos comenzaban a dejar caer mi pesar.

- Porque quiero… - sonrió tomando mi rostro con sus manos y apoyando su frente sobre la mía.

Sentí luego sus labios sobre los míos. Sus cálidos y venenosos labios. Tan húmedos, tan tibios, tan deliciosos. Cubrían los míos en suaves roces, que seguían el patrón de su portador. Jugaban con los míos. Con cada roce, sentía como si me desgarraban una parte de mi herido corazón, y yo seguía ahí, quieta, casi inmóvil, tratando a duras penas de no seguirles el ritmo, con la última esperanza de encontrar la salvación.

_Sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer… nada más que eso…_ _¿bueno?_

Las palabras, o mejor dicho, las extrañas y adoloridas palabras de Itachi volaron a mi cabeza. Su boca cubría la mía y su lengua comenzaba a introducirse para jugar con la mía a modo de cómo lo hacía con mi ser completo, cuando lo detuve de sopetón. No en las mejores condiciones, lo aparté a duras penas, como una gacela agonizante producto de la herida de un tigre.

Al ver mi rostro, cansado, derrotado, triste y comenzando a ser cubierto por lágrimas, me miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – no estaba enojado, más bien, fingía estar preocupado.

_Como siempre… fingía…_

- No… - negué con la cabeza, retrocediendo.

Había estado tan sumida en su hechizo, que no caí en cuenta que me había alejado de la puerta y estábamos a un par de metros frente a la cama.

- No entiendo… - me miró incrédulo.

- Ya no es divertido… - lo miré, mientras me corría un par de lágrimas - …Itachi… yo… no puedo…

- No te creo… - mejor dicho, yo no lo podía creer. Me tenía, hecha un desastre frente a él y seguía pensando sólo en si mismo.

_Sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer… nada más que eso…_ _¿bueno?_

Volví a recordar las palabras de Itachi. Su frase me cayó en claro, como el mejor de los consejos del más enterado de mis amigos. Me parecía casi irónico que él fuera capaz de hacerme entender qué tenía que hacer, para irme de ahí y hacer que Sasuke me dejara.

- No quiero… ni puedo seguir con esto ¿lo entiendes? – apreté los puños - …no puedo seguir entre mi madre y tú, no puedo seguir jugando a que sé cómo hacerlo, cuando no tengo puta idea como hacerlo… no quiero…

Era simple y claro. Tenía que decir la verdad. Nada más que eso.

- Odio los ataques de conciencia fulminantes… - me miró con disgusto.

Su respuesta me dolió. No esperaba palabras de aliento ni muestras de cariño, pero tamcpo esperaba eso. Sentí que si no lo golpeaba, no iba a quedar satisfecha, pero me contuve de todas formas, al menos, físicamente, porque mi voz se salió totalmente de tono.

- ¡Joder! ¿qué eres sordo? ¿qué no entiendes español? – le grité, enfurecida - ¿qué acaso ser cómo tú me haría mejor persona? ¿te divertiría más si no sintiera nada? – las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, sin poder a estas alturas contenerlas - …si fuera una perra que se acuesta contigo a tu antojo sin sentir ningún puto remordimiento ni ningún maldito sentimiento ¿tendrías acaso más diversión?- tosí, para hablar bien, y que las lágrimas no ahogaran mis propias palabras.

Me miró, sin decir nada por un par de segundos y luego se acercó a mí. Retrocedí por instinto y continué.

- Y lo peor… ¡al parecer tienes otra jodida novia! ¡una amante por ciudad! ¿o ahora me vas a decir que esa Misaki es la novia de un hermano perdido que no tenía idea que tenías?

Su rostro relajado cambió por completo. Sus ojos, se volvieron más oscuros de lo que habría visto alguna vez al hablarme y su voz estaba cargada de disgusto.

- ¿Y me lo dices tú? – se rió con ironía - ¿soy yo al que le gusta jugar? – negó con la cabeza - …apareces de la nada jugando a la niña rebelde, con novio por cierto, en la cocina de tu casa con el novio de tu madre y sigues con tu relación, acostándote también conmigo por cierto… - volvió a reír - …y luego, cuando la excusa del alcohol ya no te podía funcionar, lo botas… probablemente te aburres, pero ¡hey! Sakura siempre guarda una carta… ahí tenías al barman esperando por ti, el tío perfecto… ¿Itachi no? – lo miré incrédula mientras mis puños se cargaban de furia - …pero adivina que… ¡te seguiste acostando conmigo! ¿o ya te olvidaste de la pieza del lavado?

Me mantuve callada escuchando como escupía en mi cara todo lo que realmente pensaba sobre mí.

- Lo que te molesta… es que no eres capaz de reconocer que te gusta jugar tanto como a todas las chicas de tu tipo… - sonrió - …el problema es que necesitas echarle la culpa a alguien, porque no eres capaz de admitir que en el fondo… lo disfrutas… - dio un paso hacia mi y me tomó por la cintura.

Interpuse mis brazos, llena de rabia y pena. Él no lo entendía, ni tampoco lo iba a hacer. Quizás tenía en parte razón, pero para él, todo esto era parte de un juego, que si bien, había sido divertido en un principio, se había transformado en algo demasiado real. Mi vida lo era, y todo lo que el había resumido en un par de oraciones, parecía perder todo el real significado con el tono mordaz que había utilizado para decirlo. No había forma de hacerlo entender.

Me aparté hacia atrás nuevamente, limpiando mis propias lágrimas y restos de humedad sobre mi rostro, con mi puño.

- ¡Vamos Sakura! ¿me vas a decir ahora que te ofende? – su voz, ya no era plana.

Le pegué una enorme cachetada.

- Eres un estúpido… - lo miré con odio - … un imbécil, incapaz de comprender algo obvio aunque lo tengas frente a tus propias narices… no tienes idea de…

- Quizás tengas razón… - me interrumpió- …y te doy asco también ¿no? – dio dos pasos más, hacia mí.

Retrocedí.

- ¡Entonces que quieres! ¿eh? – comencé a llorar - ¿qué quieres de mi, maldito bastardo? ¿qué no te basta con haberme tenido en bandeja a mi, luego que tenías a mi madre? si crees que me gusta tanto jugar ¿qué no te cansas de… – seguí gritándole.

- ¡Joder Sakura! – negó con la cabeza - ¿qué aún no lo entiendes? – sus ojos se clavaban sobre los míos - ¡te quiero a ti! – me gritó, sosteniéndome con sus brazos.

Con esa frase, que creí no escuchar, Sasuke hizo lo que yo menos imaginé.

_No dejarme ir… no dejarme sola…_

* * *

Perdón por no contestar RV ahora, si puedo lo hagi en la noche o cuanyo llegue a mi casa.... gracias a todas y espero les guste!!

Muac!


	27. Perfecto

Caminé lentamente de vuelta al sillón pasando por su lado. Debía haber escuchado mal. Debía haberlo hecho. No había forma que las cuatro últimas palabras que habían salido por los labios de Sasuke, fueran verdad. No podía creerlo.

Me senté con torpe andar sobre el enorme sillón y coloqué mis manos sobre mi regazo. El vaso de agua, seguía frente a mi, así que dirigí mi vista sobre él, tan callada y atónica como no lo había estado hace demasiado tiempo.

Observé su silueta acercarse alrededor de la mesa, para ir más tarde en dirección a la cama y tomar el teléfono. Pude escuchar como lo levantaba y hablaba, supuse con la recepción.

- _Si… habla con Sasuke Uchiha… habitación 47…_ - escuchaba su ronca voz tan suave como la canción más melodiosa de mi vida - _…necesito que notifique al grupo que viene conmigo… _- hizo una pausa - _…exacto… esas habitaciones… quiero que les tengan el almuerzo servido a las 2 en punto… no me importa la cantidad… quiero algo bueno, como lo habíamos conversado… - rió - …está bien señorita… _- nuevamente hizo una pausa - _…y quiero además servicio a la habitación…_ – volvió la vista hacia mi, observándome fíjamente - _…no… para dos… sí… ese plato me parece perfecto…_

Para _dos_… Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno. Sonaba mejor de lo que era en realidad.

- _Dígales que no podré ir, por lo de la exposición de mañana…_ - habló seriamente - _…me parece bien… gracias…_

Colgó el teléfono y me giré nuevamente hacia el vaso. Podía sentir sus pasos suaves, pero a la vez, firmes, venir en mi dirección. Me sentí nerviosa en aquel momento, como una cría que espera algo que ha aguardado por demasiado tiempo, y es que en el fondo, lo creyera o no, lo había tenido. Sus palabras me habían dejado, por primera vez, en un mutismo absoluto y quedarme callada frente a él no era algo que se diera para nada con frecuencia desde que nos habíamos conocido. Al contrario, me caracterizaba por perder la calma con facilidad y terminar gritando o estampándome sobre su rostro con total naturalidad. Lo más extraño de todo, es que él no parecía tan incómodo con su reciente confesión, quizás después de todo, sí jugaba conmigo y yo me había tragado todo demasiado fácil, o al menos, quería hacerlo.

Sentí, de pronto, como el sillón se deprimía a mi lado, producto del peso de su cuerpo que reposaba sobre él. No quise girarme de inmediato, pero su cercanía era evidente, sobre todo al sentir su masculino aroma invadir completamente mi sistema olfatorio, al punto de convertirse en una droga volátil que me aturdía, aún más, la capacidad de hablar y dirigir mi vista hacia él.

- Pareces incómoda… - soltó, echándose hacia atrás, sobre el respaldo del mueble y estirando un brazo hacia mi lado.

De a poco, sentía su instinto felino volver. Me estaba acorralando. Me encontraba estirada hacia delante, pero en el momento que me relajara, caería rápidamente hacia sus brazos.

- No… no lo estoy… - repliqué.

Quizás había un pequeño porcentaje de aquel sentimiento, pero lo que más me abordaba en ese instante, era incredulidad.

Sasuke se estiró hacia la mesa y cogió su lata, para beber un nuevo sorbo y luego posar la vista hacia el frente.

- Te comió la lengua el gato… - dijo con un tono bajo cargado de ironía.

Mi respuesta hubiese sido afirmativa, si es que Sasuke Uchiha, fuera un gato, pero como estaba, me mantuve en silencio un par de segundos.

Se volvió a reclinar hacia atrás, soltando un respiro de cansancio y llevando el rostro hacia el techo, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Comprendí, en aquel momento, que estaba siendo demasiado estúpida. Tenía cero empatía y quizás Sasuke no había sido jamás empático conmigo, pero ésta vez era diferente. No podía hacer oídos sordos ni abstraerme de lo que teníamos que hablar.

- Puede que no esté bien… - me rendí - … y no sé que va a pasar… - mi voz comenzaba a cargarse con aflicción - …pero yo también… - solté finalmente, estirándome hacia atrás y posando mi cabeza sobre su brazo.

No dejó su posición. Se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza estirada por un par de segundos, para luego abrirlos y girar levemente su rostro hacia mi.

_¡Joder! _

La mirada de Sasuke en aquel momento podía haber penetrado el metal más duro y probablemente, si la sostenía demasiado tiempo, terminaría fundiéndolo. Sus oscuras orbes negras expandían una llama abrasante sobre mi cuerpo, que me pedía, a gritos, acurrucarme en su pecho y acariciar su suave y nívea piel con mis dedos. Era tan hermoso, como extraño.

- ¿Tú también qué? – preguntó en tono serio.

Me aparté torpemente y sentí un calor vergonzoso sobre mi rostro, que debe haber teñido mis mejillas tan rápido, que era imposible ocultarlo. Observé una pequeña sonrisa pronunciarse sobre su rostro. Insisto, no hay nada en su comportamiento que no sea letal.

No quería seguir jugando, así que en vez de contestar con evasivas e irme por la tangente, decidí optar por lo sano, después de todo, ya no tenía caso.

- Yo también… - miré hacia el suelo - …también te quiero a ti… _idiota_…

Escuché una leve risa salir de sus labios. Claramente el romance no es algo innato en mí. Soy torpe por naturaleza para esto de las declaraciones y Sasuke, acrecentaba aún más todo ese gran defecto de mi personalidad.

- ¡Sí que tenemos un problema! – exclamó volviendo la vista hacia el techo.

- Estamos jodidos… - reconocí, reclinándome nuevamente sobre su fuerte brazo.

A las buenas nuevas, se sumo otro momento silencioso. Me reí internamente, de lo extraño que me parecía todo esto y además, de lo que distaba Sasuke en éstas cosas del resto de los chicos que conocía. La mayoría decía demasiado y hacía muy poco, pero con él, era todo lo contrario. Era poco ruido y demasiadas nueces, como habría dicho alguna anciana.

- Sasuke… - hablé con torpeza.

El aludido, posó sus oscuras pupilas sobre las mías, tan profundamente, que sentí que algo frágil y que me había costado tanto reparar, se derretía en mi interior. Supuse que su gesto, era para que continuara.

- Es verdad… ¿no? – pregunté, tratando de ocultar mi ansiedad - … no sigues jugando ¿cierto?

No pestañeó ni dudo ni un segundo al contestar.

- No sabes cómo me gustaría que no fuese verdad… - estiró su mano hacia mi rostro y con su dedo pulgar, comenzó a delinear mi labio - …pero sería una estupidez seguir jugando… ¿no crees?

La verdad, estaba algo aturdida. No por su respuesta, sino por el roce erótico que provocaba sobre mi boca. Me era imposible concentrarme, cuando su piel acariciaba de tal forma, mis húmedos labios, que en aquel momento sólo pensaban en morderlo.

Se detuvo de pronto y me sonrió de medio lado. Tenía tan claro el efecto que provocaba en mi, sabía que me era imposible responder algo coherente mientras me estimulaba de una forma tan sutil, que me hacía sentir como un cordero que camina voluntariamente hacia el matadero.

- A veces… - comencé a decir - …quiero creerte, pero luego de escucharte hablar con la recepcionista… me es difícil no creer que mentir bien, es un don innato en ti Sasuke… - concluí.

- A ti, no te he mentido… - exhaló - … al resto, les miento porque quiero…

- Te vas a convertir en Pinocho… - susurré.

La comisura de sus labios, dibujaron aquella sonrisa que desde el comienzo me había perturbado de sobre manera.

- No creo que me crezca la nariz por esto… - soltó con despreocupación - …no es tan malo ¿o sí?

Suspiré.

- Supongo que no… - lo miré fijamente - …mientras no sea yo la que se termine creyendo el cuento…

Volvió su mano hacia mi, pero ésta vez no llegó a mis labios. Fue peor. Invadió mi cuello con suaves caricias, mientras yo le miraba con atención, esperando algún gesto en su rostro que me diera algo de información. Suspiré.

Me acerqué levemente hacia él, a lo que respondió acercándome más con el brazo que me sostenía en el respaldo. En primera instancia no dijimos nada. Me mantuve en silencio, acariciando con la yema de mis dedos los oscuros vellos que cubrían la suave piel de su brazo. Debía cuidarla de alguna forma, era imposible que un hombre oliera y se sintiera tan bien bajo el tacto. Si comparaba mi piel con la de él, yo parecía una serpiente descamándose, mientras que el tenía la piel más suave que un bebé. La balanza, seguía siempre a su favor en ese aspecto.

Sentí, de pronto, como levantó mi mentón y me fundí en sus ojos, oscuros como la noche y tan indescifrables como el más complicado de los crucigramas. Pensé que, en ese momento, iría directo mis labios, pero la experticia de Sasuke sobre mi cuerpo, era tan grande como desconocida para mí. Se dirigió hacia mi oído, dejando el rastro de sus labios a través de mi mandíbula y finalmente el tibio aire que exhalaba de su boca, chocó contra mi piel, erizándome por completo.

- Quiero que seas mía… - sentí su mano a la altura de mi esternón - …sólo mía Sakura…

Gemí. Podría parecer idiota, pero lo hice. Era absolutamente inevitable. El sólo pronunciar palabras tan cerca de mi oído, el sólo escuchar mi nombre cuando nos encontrábamos tan cerca, ya me daba placer.

Posé mi mano sobre su pecho y acaricié su rostro _¿cómo podía haber un hombre tan viril, irresistible que a la vez tuviera la capacidad de calarte tan profundo el corazón?_ Sasuke Uchiha, era el peor de los pecados que yo había conocido en mi vida, uno por el que estaba dispuesta a irme al infierno.

Acercó sus cálidos labios sobre los míos y comenzó a saborearme lentamente. Cada probada que daba a mi boca, hacía que yo lo deseara más… _¿y cómo no hacerlo? _Si sus labios eran más deliciosos que cualquier alimento que hubiese saboreado antes. Podría jurar mantenerme en una dieta exclusiva de ellos y aún así, no sentiría el hambre. Su sabor, su roce, era más que una droga para mí. Era algo que me aturdía, me levantaba, me alegraba, me tiraba al suelo y luego me volvía a alzar. Ni siquiera la anestesia general, podría calmar todo lo que él me hacía sentir cada vez que susurraba mi nombre, me besaba o peor aún, me tocaba.

Sentía su aliento golpear tibiamente mi rostro, mientras acunaba mis mejillas al lado de las suyas y el repartía caricias con sus demandantes dedos a lo largo de mi cuello, luego volviendo a mi esternón, para más tarde posarse con delicadeza sobre la blusa de estampados que traía, y que sinceramente, comenzaba a estorbar, después de todo, con Sasuke, tarde o temprano, la ropa siempre lo hacía. Comenzó a acariciar mis pechos con suavidad y a acunarlos en sus manos, para luego separarse un poco y mirarme fijamente. No entendí el gesto, no quería que se detuviera. Lo observé extrañada, mientras él sonreía de medio lado.

- Sasuke… - susurré.

- ¿Hmp? – me preguntó alzando una ceja.

- ¿Porqué… - me daba pena decirlo - …porqué te detienes?

- Quiero que lo digas… - dijo, con su ronca y sensual voz.

Me pareció entre juguetón y divertido, pero aún así no se me quitaba la vergüenza. Ahí estaba yo, frente a él, cargada de deseo y frustrada por su detención, expectante a que siguiera, pero él quería que yo se lo dijera. Siempre solía culparlo por nuestros encuentros, soltando un imbécil y luego maldiciéndolo por aprovecharse. Que irónico.

Me acerqué a su oído, tal como él lo había hecho hace un rato y besé su oreja, lenta y tortuosamente.

- No quiero que pares Sasuke… - susurré - … soy sólo tuya…

Sonrió y no lo hizo ladinamente. Su sonrisa era pura. Se acercó nuevamente a mí, tomando mi rostro con sus manos, llevando mi cabello hacia atrás, y produciendo toda la cadena de emociones que me provocaba su cercanía.

Era extraño, pero no dejaba de ser exquisito. En un principio los besos fueron suaves, mezclando nuestras lenguas que bailaban prácticamente, hasta que llegó el punto en que ese contacto dejó de ser suficiente. Bajó su mano derecha por mi mentón, deslizando su dedo índice suavemente por mi cuello, hasta llegar a mi blusa, para precipitarse por el hueco provocado entre mis pechos. Suspiré. Me torturaba con su roce ¿qué quería que se lo gritara? En un movimiento que pareció leerme la mente, sin soltar mis labios, comenzó con sus expertas manos a desabotonar mi blusa, hasta que sentí mi piel libre de su abrigo. Me separé un par de segundos para comenzar a desabotonar su camisa. Había pasado un tiempo sin ver su piel descubierta, sin sentirla sobre mi y en aquel momento, tenía la necesidad extrema de hacerlo.

Le quité la camisa con algo de torpeza, mientras él hacía lo mismo con la mía, pero con una elegancia incomparable. Posé mis manos sobre su pecho desnudo y lo acaricié como si fuera el regalo más preciado que tuviera, para luego sentir como él llevaba sus manos hacia mi espalda y desabotonaba con agilidad y rapidez el brasier que contenía mis senos. Atiné, en forma rápida, a cubrirlos por reflejo con mis brazos, pero él me llevo hacia atrás, posándose sobre mí, enel enorme sillón, y tomó mis manos hacia el lado de mi cabeza. Miró en un principio mi rostro, presa del deseo, y luego bajó hacia mis pechos. Iba a replicar algo, pero me calló con un ardiente beso, para descender suavemente hacia ellos. No tenía caso decir nada, no cuando sentí como envolvía mis pezones con sus húmedos labios y acariciaba el de al lado tan vilmente con sus dedos, mientras con el índice de su otra mano, jugueteaba con mi ombligo. Suspiré. Sasuke era demasiado. Cuando creí que iba a explotar, se alzó en busca de mis labios, manteniendo su mano en aquel tortuoso juego, pero la que tenía en mi ombligo, descendió hacia mis jeans y los desabotonó en un movimiento rápido. Sin dejarme chistar, siguió besándome, tratando de opacar mi exaltada respiración, hasta que sentí cómo descendía sobre el fino encaje apartando mis jeans, provocando que le hiciera en todo el gusto quitándome mis zapatos, para luego terminar elevando mis piernas para que pudiese quitarme los pantalones.

_Era una esclava, estaba completamente a su merced… pero era mi voluntad… la más pura voluntad…_

Su sensual voz y su profunda mirada, provocó que le prestara atención.

- No traes a Hello Kitty…. – comentó mirando hacia mis pantaletas con una sonrisa de medio lado y negando con la cabeza - …pero supongo que sabes que el resultado será peor… - terminó con un tono cargado de lujuria.

Solté una risa que me duró hasta sentir como deslizada sus dedos a través del encaje, para posarse sobre mi clítoris ¡Dios…no! Presionaba mi intimidad y hacía círculos de tal forma que creí que iba a morir de un paro cardíaco. El placer era absoluto y mis gemidos, que se trataban de contener en sus labios, eran cada vez más frecuentes. El movimiento se hizo rápido y me sentí húmeda, hasta el punto que una cálida y placentera sensación en mi parte más baja, me llevo al primer orgasmo.

Suspiré, largo y tendido, para abrazarme apretadamente de su amplia espalda y dejar que mi cuerpo se relajara luego de aquella gratificante sensación.

- No he terminado… - habló Sasuke mientras mordía mi lóbulo.

_¿Había más? ¿qué acaso mi gemido y la forma en que me había abrazado a él no le habían dejado en claro que yo había alcanzado el cielo, sólo gracias a sus besos y a sus experimentados dedos?_

- Sasuke… - hablé - …necesito…

No me dejó continuar. Me calló nuevamente en un exquisito beso, para descender rápidamente por mi ombligo hasta mi intimidad. Era oficial: _Sasuke Uchiha me quería matar de placer_, pero estaba más que claro que no lo iba a denunciar por eso. Nunca.

Introdujo su lengua dentro de mi húmeda cavidad ¡joder! Sentí que me desesperaba. Quería apartarlo, pero en vez de eso, apreté sus suaves cabellos entre mis dedos y lleve su cabeza más hacia dentro.

- Quiero más Sasuke… - susurré perdida en el deseo - ... por favor…

Captó el mensaje de inmediato. Atrapó mi clítoris entre sus labios, succionándolo con apremio, mientras introducía un dedo al interior de mi vagina. Yo estaba húmeda, y ya no podía más, pero cada acto que realizaba Sasuke, me daba más y más placer. Besó mi clitorís jugueteando con su lengua, para más tarde introducir dos dedos más.

- Sa…suke… - suspiré con dificultad.

Mi cuerpo ardía por completo y sentí en ese momento como mi parte más baja, se contraía sin previo aviso y violencia, provocando que diera un remezón a toda la piel de mi cuerpo. Sasuke había logrado llevarme al clímax por segunda vez, y de una forma aún más placentera que la anterior.

Me sentí avergonzada, pero no podía pensar demasiado, sólo me tendí en el sillón de lado, mientras sentía a Sasuke tomar asiento, mientras escuchaba el sonido de unas ropas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y pensé absurdamente que cogía mis cosas, pero al sentir sus fuertes y gruesos brazos, tomar mi cuello y mis piernas para luego alzarme del sillón, me dí cuenta que no. Abrí los ojos de par en par, y rodeé su cuello para no caerme.

- Sasuke… - susurré.

Su beso suave y tierno hizo que guardada silencio y le ofreciera una sonrisa.

- Te lo dije… aún no he terminado… - susurró riendo de forma demasiado varonil y atractiva.

_Sasuke me volvía loca… al punto de que me podría llevar a un puto manicomio si quería…_

Me llevo a cuestas desde el sillón hasta la amplia cama, donde me depositó con suavidad mientras yo me deshacía de la última prenda que él traía, que se interponía entre nosotros. Sonrió de medio lado colocándose sobre mí y atrapando mis labios con los suyos, mientras masajeaba mis pechos con una mano y con su otro brazo, contenía su propio peso. Una ola de calor asfixiante me invadió cuando sentí su miembro totalmente erecto sobre mi piel y una ligera cosquilla en mi abdomen producto de sus rizos, que llevaban hacia mi parte favorita de su anatomía. Rodeé su cuello con una de mis manos, mientras que con la otra pellizqué la parte más baja de su espalda, para acercarlo aún más a mí. Sasuke mordió mi labio con posesividad y me sacó un gemido imposible de contener, para luego juguetear con mis pezones mientras los besaba y los apretaba, creándome una sensación de placer tan fresco, que me era imposible una respiración normal. Él, de todas formas , tampoco respiraba de lo más armónico, por el contrario, jadeaba tanto como yo. Había adoptado su actitud acechadora que yo tanto adoraba y bastó que me hiciera gemir un par de veces más, para hacer que me aferrara fuertemente a su cuerpo, al sentir como invadía de golpe mi estrecha y húmeda cavidad, con su enorme y rígido miembro.

- ¡Ahhh! – ronroneó sobre mi oído.

Su cuerpo estaba tan caliente como el ambiente en esa lujosa _suite_.

Comenzó a moverse con lentitud pero se introducía con gran profundidad en mi interior, clavando la punta de su parte más viril de forma precisa en la parte más superior de mi cavidad. Con cada golpe, soltábamos un gemido, que dejaba en claro que Sasuke estaba tan excitado como yo. Su cuerpo, seguía tan suave como en un principio, pero se tornaba húmedo, lo cual facilitaba la fricción que provocaba cada vez que se movía dentro de mí. Sentí, de pronto, que me besó con demanda y me observó fijamente. No dijo nada, tan sólo me miró un par de segundos. Podría jurar que quería decir algo, pero antes de hablar, me sujeto fuerte por las caderas y comenzó a introducirse con movimientos rápidos y profundos, provocando que diera un gemido bastante audible en la habitación. Me alcé un poco hacia su cuerpo, quedando finalmente sentados, pero aún así las fuertes embestidas no se detenían. La mano de Sasuke acariciaba mis pechos, mientras nos besábamos con desesperación. Mi boca se entreabría y respiraba con fuerza cada vez que él me penetraba con fuerza y sin detención, hasta que sentí como se derramaba en mi interior y yo caí desplomada sobre su pecho.

Me sujetó con cuidado y me llevó nuevamente sobre la cama, con la respiración entre cortada y los ojos cerrados, para posarse con suavidad sobre mí y posteriormente, abrazarme por la espalda. Abracé sus manos con las mías y las coloqué a la altura de mis pechos. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera aquel hombre que tenía en esa cama. El resto del mundo, no existía ni me importaba.

Cerré los ojos cuando sentí como posaba sus labios sobre mi espalda y solté un gran suspiro. Había sido demasiado bueno y no me refiero sólo al sexo, eso no era una sorpresa, aunque la verdad, me impactaba la capacidad que tenía para provocar que cada músculo placentero de mi cuerpo vibrara con su roce.

- Te quiero… - dije sin pensarlo demasiado y en forma natural.

Sasuke respondió apretándome más a su cuerpo, como intentando que no nos separáramos y yo sonreí ante su gesto.

Escuché, en ese precioso momento, el vil sonido de un teléfono sobre el velador. Mis ojos, se abrieron de inmediato. Oí con angustia como el molesto sonido no se apagaba y comprendí que mi adorado amante, tampoco tenía intenciones de callarlo.

_¿Quién podría ser?_

El maravilloso encuentro, comenzó a ser opacado por preguntas que tenía en mi cabeza y algo de desesperación, pero Sasuke, parecía no estar preocupado en absoluto. Solté un poco su mano y me moví con algo de inquietud.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, con voz de cansancio.

Dudé si contestar de inmediato. Quizás podía hacerme la dormida, pero el maldito sonido se reanudó, para devolverme toda la inseguridad con la que había estado a punto de irme de esa habitación. El maldito _ring tone_ de una canción de jazz que tenía Sasuke, parecía molestarme más que cualquier otro sonido que hubiese escuchado en mi vida y lo peor de todo es que parecía no acabarse nunca.

- No importa quién sea… - soltó de pronto - …no deberías preocuparte por estupideces…

Y como si la persona que estuviese marcando al otro lado hubiese escuchado sus palabras, el sonido cesó. Aún así, la intranquilidad que guardaba en mi interior se mantuvo y me volví a mover, rozando suavemente su desnudez.

- Fuese quien fuese… - habló sobre mi nuca - …la única persona con la que quiero hablar o estar ahora… es contigo… _idiota_… - rió.

Me giré violentamente hacia él y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

- No te creo… - comenté con desagrado - … ¿qué vas a hacer cuando vuelvas a Konoha? ¿qué vas a hacer con mi madre Sasuke?

Elevó una ceja y luego relajó el semblante, para darme la mirada que se le da un crío luego de que ha cometido una estupidez.

- Antes de responderte eso, déjame decirte otra cosa Sakura Haruno… - habló con seriedad - …si te digo que te quiero… ¿no es suficiente? – sonrió de medio lado.

- ¡Pero Sasuke! – exclamé - …no es eso, pero estoy de…

Me cortó la verborrea rápidamente con sus labios. Posteriormente, se separó de mi, y sonrió.

- Y si no te callas y confías en mí… - luego bajó la vista hacia mis pechos - … y me das la espalda por cierto… - me observó con lujuria - … lo voy a hacer… _de nuevo_… - soltó con su sensual y aterciopelada voz.

Mi respiración volvió a la normalidad y mi demandante expresión también, pero pese a sus palabras, tenía miedo. Sasuke me gustaba tanto, o más bien, lo quería tanto, que ya no sabía que iba a hacer después de todo esto. Tampoco quería tocar el tema, estar ahí, recostada frente a él y rodeada por sus brazos, bajo las suaves y perfumadas sábanas que nos cubrían, era demasiado perfecto. Tan perfecto que asustaba y romper ese hermoso cuadro, no tenía caso, al menos ahora, que sentía que había logrado atravesar parte de esa gruesa barrera que solía interponer entre nosotros. Me gustaba tanto estar así, que no me habría levantado jamás, pero tarde o temprano iba a tener que hacerlo. El duro golpe de la realidad, llegaría en un par de días más, y temí en aquel momento, que fuera tan violento que me dejara _knock out_. Quería creer, quería que todo saliera bien, pero tan sólo, me faltaba la fórmula mágica para resolver todo el alboroto que me esperaba en Konoha. Era demasiado. Inspiré su aroma por última vez, me giré y cerré los ojos, mientras sentía su suave respiración sobre mi cuello… era _demasiado _agradable. Suspiré, pensando por última vez, en el hombre que tenía cubriéndome completamente, con su suave piel. En este preciso momento, Sasuke era tan perfecto, que dolía.

Porfi no me odien, pero no podré contestar los RVs ahora... espero igual me dejen y les debo respuestas =( perdón, pero estoy colapsando con todo lo k se tengo k hacer i no he hexo... así que sorry :( espero les guste la conti y lo otro.. como avisé en mi otro fic "no lo elegí", no habrán contis hasta el 16 de mayo pro motivos de que la autora se encuentra copada con la universidad... besos!!

ah!! y aclaro unas dudas para las k preguntaron el porque del título... es porque sasuke creía que a sakura solo le interesaba pasarsela bien... tal como lo dijo... jugarrr ... :P ojalá les haya aclarado al menos eso

cuidense!! si??


	28. Lo inevitable

Era feliz. Por primera vez lo era. Si bien estaba en una especie de relación que se alojaba dentro de cuatro paredes, sentía que podía salir y gritar entre los imponentes rascacielos de la enorme ciudad por la que nos encontrábamos caminando en nuestro último día de estadía, lo feliz que me sentía. Y vale que daban ganas de celebrar eso. No soy una chica amargada ni que vive en el purgatorio, aunque últimamente tampoco he tenido los años más geniales de mi existencia, pero no me sentía tan alegre hace bastante. Decir que canté hoy en la ducha, de una forma desentonada, pero lo hice, es un claro ejemplo de que mi estado de ánimo se comienza a alzar desde la total apatía hacia un arco iris. Las nubes estaban y sabía que en algún momento llegarían, pero cuando Sasuke me apretaba contra su pecho y me llevaba en sus brazos mostrándome su sonrisa de medio lado, me ponía unos anteojos oscuros y me dedicaba a disfrutar, después de todo, él me quería. Me quería hoy, y mañana… ¡joder! Mañana vería lo que haríamos.

Nos detuvimos, junto al resto del grupo, frente a un enorme restaurant que tenía una especie de dibujo parrillero. Kiba lo observó hambriento y Sasuke se giró hacia nosotros, entregándome una fugaz mirada.

- Comeremos aquí… - habló o más bien, ordenó.

Kiba soltó una risotada y me dio un codazo algo suave.

- Me comería un cordero completo… - susurró.

Le sonreí y caminé a su lado, ingresando con el resto del grupo al local. El motivo de nuestra salida, era nada más y nada menos el éxito absoluto de la exposición de Sasuke el día anterior. Se supone que saldríamos a cenar, pero en vez de eso, luego de un par de caricias, terminamos nuevamente tendidos en la cama, haciendo que Sasuke cancelara la programación para el resto del grupo y les diera una suculenta cena, que los dejara exhaustos y con ganas de ir a la cama. Hubiese sido todo perfecto de no ser por Amari, que me miró con rostro denunciante cuando llegué a la habitación luego de mi último encuentro con Sasuke. El tema lo solucioné, de forma fácil y repentina: cambio de habitación. Sasuke no tuvo problema de pagar una habitación que no se iba a ocupar la última noche que pasaríamos juntos antes de volver a la realidad y pese a que insistí en ayudar con el dinero, era demasiado terco para convencerlo de lo contrario, además, insistía en que aquel cambio le traería más beneficios de los que yo realmente veía.

Nos recibió un joven mesero con un extraño atuendo y una enorme sonrisa. Sasuke se acercó a él y pude ver como un ceño de molestia se dibujaba en su rostro, a medida que discutía un poco con aquel chico. No sabía cuál era el problema, pero estaba claro quién saldría ganador de esa pequeña disputa… _como siempre_….

Finalmente el chico nos condujo hacia una mesa en un sitio bastante privilegiado dentro del restaurant. Mis compañeros, parecían bastante a gusto, sobre todo Amari que no dejaba de sonreír y hacer estúpidas acotaciones para llamar la atención de Sasuke, que no reparaba en su presencia en lo más mínimo y reconozco, que eso me hacía sonreír. La muy idiota, que parecía ser tan inteligente al momento de sacar conclusiones sobre el resto de las personas, padecía del mal que padecemos todos: no veía sus propios problemas que eran tan obvios como los míos ante sus ojos, pero claro, aquel distaba de ser mi asunto.

Nos sentamos y ésta vez fue diferente, pues tomé posición al lado de él. No estaba dispuesta nuevamente a estar demasiado alejada ni a tranzar la fastidiosa cercanía de Amari, prácticamente acosando a Sasuke una velada completa, aunque si lo miraba desde el punto de vista lógico, no debía molestarme en absoluto, pero me era imposible no sentir unas ganas innatas de golpearla cuando colocaba esa desesperante voz melosa con la que se dirigía a Sasuke como "_doctor_", aunque claro, jamás lo reconocería ante él. Ya estaba bastante desequilibrada la maldita balanza, sabiendo que él era un pseudo Dios en todo lo que hacía.

- Bienvenidos a _La Parrilla Grillé_ – habló una camarera frente a nosotros y nos entregó la carta – les tomo la orden en unos minutos – sonrió, deteniendo la vista levemente sobre Sasuke.

Me sorprendí al notar que podía llegar a ser celosa de gestos tan mínimos. Me sentía tonta, pero no podía evitarlo. Al menos aquí, no quería sentir que tenía que compartirlo, pero es que ¿cómo iba a evitar que cada mujer que se posara frente a él no lo devorara con la mirada? Era cosa de ver a Amari que le sonreía cada vez que podía, o a un par de mujeres de no tan corta edad, sentadas tras de nosotros que cuchicheaban en nuestra dirección.

El repentino roce de su mano sobre mis muslos provocó que diera un respingo. Kiba, que estaba sentado a mi lado, me miró con gesto de extrañeza y luego soltó una risa.

- Andas media tiritona… - me miró el cuello descubierto y luego bajó la vista hacia mi escote - …para la próxima tápate… _mujerzuela_… - rió y yo imité su gesto.

- Idiota… - le saqué la lengua.

Me giré para ver a Sasuke y me encontré con sus ojos negros clavados sobre el menú, mientras lo hojeaba suavemente con una de sus manos, mientras la otra reposaba sobre la mesa. Había quitado su mano de mi muslo. Supuse que habría sido una perversión el preguntar por qué me había dejado de rozar, así que volví mi vista hacia el menú.

La camarera volvió en ese momento y se paró en frente de nosotros, mirando descaradamente a Sasuke. Fruncí el ceño involuntariamente. Al menos antes había sido algo más disimulada.

- ¿Qué desean ordenar? – preguntó observando al grupo para volverse nuevamente hacia Sasuke.

Kiba soltó el menú y sonrió.

- _Filete mignon_ con una gran porción de _papas a la cremé_… - sonrió satisfecho.

- Youna_ Chicken César_ – soltó Amari.

¡Genial! La nerd, era además, vegetariana.

- Dos filetes más… - acotó el resto de mis compañeros.

La mujer anotaba en una libreta para luego dirigir una mirada voraz hacia Sasuke, pero él no reparó demasiado en ella, para voltearse hacia mi.

- ¿Y tú Sakura? – preguntó, supuse para ver que pediría.

La verdad, escuchar su voz y tenerlo tan cerca hacía que perdiera el apetito. De comida, por supuesto.

- Quiero lomo a lo pobre… - solté despreocupada, dejando el menú sobre la mesa.

Amari me miró con cara de desprecio y la verdad, me importaba una mierda. Me parece absurdo que por estar en un restaurant de etiqueta, deba pedir un plato con un nombre exótico para dar la talla y además, tampoco estaba dispuesta a pedirle consejos en gastronomía a Sasuke.

- No sé si servimos de esos platos señori… - comenzó a explicarme la camarera.

- La clienta ha pedido la orden… - le habló Sasuke a la chica - …además, yo quiero lo mismo…

La tipa me miró algo molesta y luego volvió a dirigirle la mirada a él.

- Como ordene… estamos para complacerlo… - y le dio una atrevida mirada y salió con nuestro pedido.

¡Joder! Me iba a asegurar de dejarle un escrito en el libro de reclamos al dueño de ese lugar, para que tuviera ojo más crítico al elegir a sus empleados. A nadie le agrada que miren a su supuesta… ¿pareja? No, esa no era la palabra que definía a Sasuke y a mí. La verdad, no tenía idea cual era.

Salí hacia el baño, dejando al resto del grupo que esperaban, con una monumental sonrisa, el postre. Entré, con algo de cansancio, y me senté en un taburete que se ubicaba frente al enorme espejo de los lavamanos. Suspiré. La verdad, sólo me había levantado para tomar algo de aire. No era que me incomodara, pero comencé a pensar en aquel momento si mis nervios soportarían una relación que se desarrollaba en las penumbras y que además, se sometía al estrés de mis propios demonios.

Me acerqué al lavabo y dí la llave con fuerza, mientras tomaba una cantidad de agua entre mis manos, para darle algo de frescura a mis poros. Sentí en ese momento, unos brazos aprisionando mi cintura, mientras algo rígido presionaba mi espalda.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, levantando la vista hacia el espejo, y observé el rostro de Sasuke, posarse directamente sobre mis hombros, clavando su mirada sobre la mía.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – atiné a preguntar rápidamente.

Sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a acariciar mis caderas, a medida que comenzaba también a introducir su otra mano por dentro de mi blusa.

- Sasuke… - hablé con toda la seriedad que su contacto me permitía - …estamos en un baño… el resto del grupo está afuera… ¿no crees que…

Apretó uno de mis senos en su mano y fue directamente hacia mi pezón, en tanto presionaba mi parte trasera con su miembro hambriento, mientras succionaba mi cuello con deseo.

- Hace tanto… - sonrió de medio lado - …tanto que me imaginé terminando ésta escena inconclusa… - volvió a besarme, mientras levantaba mi falda.

_¡Joder!_

De haber sabido que le daría tan fácil acceso, hubiese usado al menos un jeans para que se encontrara con algo de dificultad.

Mi resistencia se fue al carajo cuando sentí que me devoraba con sus labios y comenzaba a deslizar sus suaves dedos a través de mi falda para posicionarlos en forma circular sobre mi clítoris. Suspiré y mordí mi labio, para calmar el demonio que amenazaba con subirse de sopetón sobre el rígido miembro de Sasuke.

No me quise girar, tan sólo me entregué a sus caricias, imitando con mis caderas una suave danza, que hacía que mi trasero rozara su parte más dura en aquel momento. Podía sentir su labio curvarse a medida que comía mi cuello con su boca y su lengua. Mi respiración se aceleró al igual que la de él, que aumentó aún más el ritmo, cuando acarició con suavidad mi húmeda cavidad a medida que bajaba un poco la pequeña prenda que limitaba el acceso hacia la parte de mi cuerpo que últimamente parecía volverlo un completo animal.

Volví la vista hacia el espejo y ví como sonreía, mientras me devoraba con sus caricias y sus labios. Llevé mi cabeza hacia atrás, para alcanzarlos, y nuevamente nuestras lenguas bailaron aquella danza tribal que reproducía en conjunto con mis caderas para provocarlo y sacarlo de quicio. Me mordí el labio inferior y detuve con torpeza el beso, al sentir como invadía mi cuerpo de golpe con aquella parte de su anatomía que me parecía tan suave, vibrante y placentera. Su miembro en mi interior y desde la posición que estaba en aquel momento, hizo que me levantara y luego descendiera levemente, entreabriendo los labios, para dejar escapar la difícil respiración que estaba teniendo en aquel momento.

_Así como estábamos, no íbamos a ser delicados…_

Me embistió con fuerza, mientras yo afirmaba y apretaba mis puños sobre el lavabo. Podía sentir el roce de sus vellos gruesos y cosquilleantes sobre mi trasero, mientras el parecía disfrutar en demasía el violento contacto que teníamos en ese momento. Gemí, suave, pero aún audible, cerca de su oído y él mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

- Joder Sakura… - habló jadeante - …me has convertido en el peor de los animales…

Seguí moviendo mis caderas para sentirlo más dentro y solté un suspiro. Sentí en ese momento que llevaba sus dedos hacia mis labios y estiré mi boca para comenzar a succionarlos, llevada por el apetito voraz que me consumía cuando lo tenía cerca.

Me moví, con fuerza, contra su rígido miembro y podía escuchar el golpe de nuestros cuerpos, junto con la acelerada respiración de Sasuke contra mi oído, hasta que de pronto, un tibio y espeso líquido corrió en mi interior, justo en el momento en que sentí que explotaba de lujuria por el poderoso hombre que me penetraba con fuerza y deseo.

No se detuvo de inmediato, sino que se movió con suavidad hasta que ambos recuperamos en parte la respiración.

Levanté la vista, con algo de dificultad y observé mis mejillas totalmente sonrojadas. Sasuke, me miraba con atención y sonreía. Sentí, en ese momento, algo de vergüenza.

_Me había jodido, literalmente, en el baño…_

No quería decir nada. No suelo ser tan desinhibida, pero todo lo que Sasuke provocaba en mi sangre, haciendo que subiera al menos unos 10 grados de temperatura, era algo demasiado difícil de evitar como de explicar con claridad.

- Yo… - hablé de pronto, aún con la respiración algo agitada - …yo nunca…

Apretó mi cintura contra su cuerpo con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra subía con suavidad la pequeña prenda que había dado acceso a todo lo que había ocurrido recientemente. Mi pecho se infló, no por la falta de aire, sino por la sensación de ridículo enamoramiento que sentía luego de ser estrechada entre sus brazos cuando dejábamos de hacer el amor éstos días.

- No necesito explicaciones… - soltó serio mirándome a través de nuestros propios reflejos - …sólo quiero que seas mía Sakura…

Lo miré, dudosa en un principio, y luego asentí.

- ¿Te cabe duda que no lo soy? – suspiré - …al menos si supiera que tú lo eres, sería más justo… - hablé con ironía y dejando de lado el maldito filtro que solía utilizar.

- ¿Acaso me ves haciendo un trío aquí? – bufó.

- No… - suspiré - …pero basta con ver cómo te comen con la vista, para tener claro que no te faltaría oportunidad… - rematé con ironía.

Me soltó, para luego voltearme con suavidad. Levanté la vista y la mantuve sobre él, pese a que nuevamente me sentía expuesta. No sólo por lo que acababa de hacer, sino por todo lo que decía con mi tonta bocota.

- No pensé que fueras tan celosa… - negó con la cabeza.

Erguí mi espalda de inmediato y fruncí el ceño, apartándolo con molestia.

- ¿Y de dónde sacas todas esas estupideces? – pregunté, como ladrón que niega que ha robado, con el oro en la mano.

Sonrió de medio lado y besó mis labios, en un roce suave y delicado.

- Eres tonta y necia… - habló - …pero lamentablemente me gustas así…

Mi rostro se iluminó y me colgué de su cuello, tan efusivamente como niñita en Navidad.

- ¿No lo dices sólo por el sexo salvaje en un baño casi público, cierto?

Se llevó la mano al pecho, soltándome levemente.

- Me ofendes Haruno… - sonrió de medio lado - …al punto que ésta noche te tendré que castigar…

Lo besé, con demanda y desesperación. No quería que terminara. No quería dejar de escuchar ese tipo de frases insinuantes que soltaba, a sabiendas que en un par de horas estaríamos revolcándonos entre las sábanas, luego de hacer nuestras maletas y volver a la ciudad.

_¡No quería!_

Adoraba éste mundo paralelo, en el que si bien nos escondíamos, podíamos tener libre albedrío de dormir y besarnos tanto como se nos antojara, pero al verme reflejada en ese fino espejo, con él a un lado, supe que nuestra felicidad no duraría para siempre.

Fue extraño volver hacia el grupo, sobre todo por la mirada esa chica que se me hacía cada vez más familiar y frecuente, pero luego de la pequeña muestra de descontento con su actitud, que le demostré, sabía que al menos se quedaría un poco callada, o al menos lo suficiente para que no me jodiera el último día en la ciudad.

Sasuke regresó a la mesa un par de minutos más tardes, hablando por celular. Agradecí la buena comida y el tino de mi supuesta "pareja" para disimular cualquier cosa, pues ninguno de los presentes levantó siquiera una ceja al verlo volver, ni tampoco Kiba arrojó algún comentario mordaz que me hiciese sospechar de que estaba siendo algo evidente.

La comida estaba deliciosa, amé el sabor humeante de la carne, porque luego de la pequeña escena que había enfrentado con mi vecino de puesto, sí se me había abierto el apetito.

Cuando terminamos de comer, todos agradecían y felicitaban a Sasuke por su impecable exposición. Yo sólo sonreía y asentía a los comentarios. No es que no le haya prestado atención, pero supuse que él entendería que crear todo un debate respecto a una supuesta solución para la enfermedad que había matado a mi padre, no sería un tema del cual me gustaría explayarme demasiado.

Luego de pagar, vi una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de la camarera, por lo que inferí que él había sido bastante generoso con el tema de la propina o bien tomaba muy en serio que le correspondía un 10% a la chica. Le dí una última mirada al lugar, encontrándome nuevamente con la vista de varias mujeres que miraban al alto e imponente pelinegro, como si fuera la más admirable de las estatuas clásicas.

Negué con la cabeza… ¿qué caso tenía?

Sasuke no era mío.

Salí detrás del grupo y observé como Sasuke avanzaba por delante, dejando que su majestuosa sombra cubriera a Kiba y a Amari. Aceleré un poco el paso, para incorporarme al grupo.

- Juro que me quedaré dormido en la próxima exposición… - comentó Kiba - …después de tanta comida, no me funciona ni media neurona.

Yo solté una carcajada.

- Te apoyo… - acoté - …mataría por una cama.

- _Con el que va adelante…_ - murmuró Amari muy pero muy bajo. Aún así, pese al fuerte bocinazo de un auto en la esquina, no pude evitar percatarme de la ponzoña de su voz.

Estaba a punto de darle un codazo con todas mis fuerzas, pero la voz de Kiba hizo que mi venganza se esfumara.

- ¡Ay… mamá! – exclamó - ¿de dónde salió ese bombón?

Levanté la vista y vi a una mujer parada frente a nosotros.

_Corrección: _era ella parada frente a nosotros.

- El Dr. Uchiha es muy tierno con los niños… - suspiró casi inconsciente Amari.

Observé con atención como Sasuke sostenía a Kenji entre sus brazos, mientras la mujer permanecía parada frente a él, observándolo con atención. Deseé que en ese minuto el grupo se detuviera y nos giráramos en cualquier dirección, pero un animado grito, propició aún más que nos acercáramos.

- ¡Sakura! – me habló Misaki- ¡hola!

- ¿Conoces al mercedes benz? – murmuró Kiba entre dientes a medida que nos acercábamos.

Sólo asentí.

En ese momento, maldije al puto destino… ¿qué maldición cargaba en mi cuerpo que podía tener tan mala suerte? Porque ¡vamos! ¿cuál es la probabilidad de encontrarse en una enorme metrópoli con alguien de forma tan inoportuna.

Apreté los puños y abrí los ojos como plato.

_No podía ser una coincidencia. _

- Soy Misaki… - habló la mujer.

- Hola… - la saludé al igual que el resto del grupo.

De pronto, Amari aplaudió exaltada.

- ¿Usted es la doctora especialista en fertilidad que dará la charla de hoy no?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa digna de una maldita revista de modas, ante la vista babosa de todos mis compañeros, a excepción, claro, de Sasuke, que permanecía junto al pequeño.

- Éste es mi hijo… Kenji… - acotó, indicando hacia el pequeño, que bajó de los brazos de Sasuke, para volver hacia su madre.

El pequeño era lo suficientemente tierno para hacer que todos lo miraran con dulzura. Miré a Sasuke, que permanecía gélido e impávido frente a nosotros. Bastaba que el pequeño se alejara lo suficiente, para que le extrajera todo gesto de compasión que pudiese dibujarse en su rostro. Lo miré, tratando de entender, pero el Sasuke que tenía frente a mí en ese momento, era uno distinto. Uno que tenía una enorme pared echa de un material impenetrable. Uno que no parecía conocer a ninguna de las personas que tenía enfrente, ni siquiera a mí.

- ¡Fue un gusto! – habló Kiba mientras se despedía de ella, al igual que el resto.

_Baboso…_

- Espero hayan aprovechado el congreso… - comentó la mujer.

Me percaté en ese momento, que su dedo anular, portaba un enorme anillo de matrimonio.

Sentí algo de alivio y seguí al resto del grupo, pero mi tranquilidad de esfumó de inmediato, cuando, al voltearme, pude observar que Sasuke permanecía junto a ella.

Deseé quedarme sobre el árbol de la esquina y escuchar algo de lo que hablaban, pues él se veía alterado y enojado, pero no pude, hubiese sido demasiado ¿no? Aún así, llegué al hotel comiéndome las uñas y con un humor del demonio. Subí directo a mi habitación, despidiéndome de mala gana del resto, que quería juntarse a _compartir_… ¡genial! ¡ahora éramos todos amigos!

No es que sea tan odiosa, pero no tenía ganas ni de ver al jodido papa para una confesión en ese momento. No quería nada. Mi estómago se revolcaba y yo me sentía vulnerable y estúpida.

Me lancé como peso muerto sobre la cama, esperando los últimos minutos antes de la última exposición, para luego volver.

Volver… ¿y a qué? ¿a qué iba a volver?

¡A mis problemas! ¡a la rutina de mierda que me partía el cráneo!

La realidad, no estaba lejana, estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y hoy, había preferido seguir de largo, pero aún así, el remordimiento, la incertidumbre y la pena me estaban alcanzando.

Había sido feliz, sí, pero era efímero y ¿a qué precio? No puedo ser tan desagradecida, él me lo había dicho, y de cierta forma, lo había demostrado. Me quería, quizás sí, pero ¿qué más? Seguía sin entenderlo y por más que me acostara con él, por más que pasara ratos besándolo y abrazándolo, no lograba abrirse conmigo. Yo seguía ahí, tan incrédula como ayer y entendiendo menos que nunca a Sasuke y lo peor de todo es que me sentía expuesta. En éstos días, había prácticamente hecho una incisión directa sobre mi pecho y había visto mi corazón de la forma más natural como nunca nadie lo habría hecho. Era yo y nada más. No mostré careta alguna, solté la verdad sobre mis cosas en general, a lo que él respondía con frases maduras y caricias, pero cuando yo trataba de tocar algún tema que le afectara directamente, de igual forma él salía por la tangente y yo ¿qué había logrado? Decirle demasiado y entender muy poco.

Apreté las sábanas con fuerza y cerré los ojos, pero el sonido de mi celular me despertó. Lo tomé con desgano y vi su número.

- Hola… - hablé, simulando cansancio.

- _¿Estás dormida?_ – me preguntó incrédulo.

- Lo estaba… - respondí.

Soltó una risa algo opacada.

- _Voy a tu habitación…_ - me informó.

Pensé, en un par de segundos negarme, tratando al menos, de mostrar una señal de absurda protesta frente a mi propia desinformación, pero ¿qué caso tenía? ¿iba a seguirme exponiendo demostrándole que era tan frágil y tan enamorada que cualquier actitud de él podía desarmarme tan fácilmente?

_No podía y no lo haría._

Si todo parecía indicar que iba al fracaso, debía al menos poner de mi parte. Luchar y no renunciar tan pronto. Si él tenía la capacidad de hacerme sentir viva, como hace tanto tiempo no me sentía, tenía que haber alguna forma. Tenía que intentarlo. Sasuke Uchiha me quería, y yo… ¡joder! Yo lo amaba. No había otra explicación, pues ¿qué otro motivo habría para que se me partiera el corazón con el sólo hecho de saber que él sufría? Y que peor aún, parecía que mi presencia no podía evitarlo en absoluto.

_Odiaba a esa mujer… aunque me sonriera… la odiaba…_

Sentí un golpe sobre la puerta.

_Había llegado…_

Me levanté con cansancio y me dirigí hacia ella. Al abrirla me encontré con su rostro, algo abatido, pero disimulaba, supuse, tan bien como yo. O mejor dicho, tan mal, pero bueno, no era como si estuviera dispuesto a hablar al respecto y yo tampoco estaba dispuesta a arruinar nuestro último día en la burbuja. No quería. Quería estar con él y estrecharlo entre mis brazos, tratando que de esa forma, no se apartara de mi lado y poder congelar nuestros últimos momentos de paz.

Tomé su rostro con fuerza y lo besé, para luego hundir mi rostro en su pecho, escondiendo lo preocupada que estaba en ese momento.

_Era inevitable… me gustara o no… la realidad me cubriría tarde o temprano como la peor de las tormentas…_

Besitos! no tengo tpo ni internet para contestar.... espero les guste y tener el próximo... ehmmmm no se cuandooo... cuídense!


	29. Monstruo

Al mirar por la ventana y vislumbrar el aeropuerto de Konoha, comencé a inquietarme. Sé que todos los plazos se cumplen, pero mi caprichoso corazón, no lo quería para nada. Quería alargar un par de días más el congreso, aunque, luego de la exposición de Misaki, sentía un ambiente tenso entre Sasuke y yo. No sé si era por la enigmática mujer o por mi propia agonía al saber que se acababa el tiempo.

Las ruedas del avión chocaron de golpe hicieron que mi compañero de puesto soltara una exclamación de sorpresa y elevé la vista para observar a Sasuke que iba en el asiento de al frente dormido. Al parecer, todo lo que salía de esa mujer, lo agotaba y lo ponía de mal humor.

Llegamos… - murmuré con obviedad.

¡Arriba ese ánimo mujer! – soltó Kiba dándome una palmada sobre mi mano - …luces cansada ¿porqué no dormiste en el viaje? – preguntó.

No sé… quizás no tenía sueño… - respondí.

Era verdad. No había pegado un ojo en el viaje y la razón era muy obvia: _estaba preocupada_, y no era sólo por Sasuke, tenía mi remolino propio que era provocado por una mezcla de Itachi, Ino y lo que ocurriría con mi propia madre. Al tocar tierra firme mi corazón se aceleró de inmediato y comencé a sentir esa sensación de nerviosismo que te da cuando estás frente a una enorme audiencia para exponer algún tema o similar a la que sientes cuando estás a punto de entrar a un examen que te puede costar el maldito año.

Cuando fuimos a buscar las maletas, mi estado de preocupación se comenzó a transformar en caos. Busqué con la mirada a Sasuke y, al no encontrarlo, luego de despedirme del resto del grupo, salí rápidamente a la entrada en busca de algún taxi. Sabía que no podía esperar una despedida con abrazo y beso en medio de una muchedumbre que podía relacionarse con cualquiera de las aristas de nuestro problema.

Caminé con determinación y el taxi que tenía como objetivo, decidí cedérselo a un matrimonio de viejitos que me lo agradecieron dándome todas sus bendiciones… y sí que las necesitaba. Les ví subirse al taxi, tomando él, la mano de la anciana luego de abrirle la puerta y estúpidamente una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Era estúpido, lo tenía claro, pero en el fondo, era lo que yo quería. Quería un _felices por siempre_. No me lo había planteado, creo, jamás, pero ahora que lo pensaba, sí quería toda la típica historia, o al menos, la parte fundamental. El papeleo nunca me ha importado demasiado, pero quería el trasfondo. Quería estar con él y sabía que no me iba a aburrir de sus caricias, ni su voz, ni su presencia. Volví a sonreír estúpidamente al ver a otra pareja entrar al aeropuerto, seguido de dos pequeños que reían y tarareaban canciones. Quizás no era tan absurdo pensar que yo sí podría ser una buena madre y luego de ver como Sasuke sostenía a Kenji en sus brazos, no cabía duda que sería también un buen padre. Claro, mi fantasía era absurda a corto plazo, pero no era algo que no quisiera hacer en algún momento de mi vida y la verdad, Sasuke parecía encajar perfecto en todo esto, esclareciendo, claro, toda la nebulosa de asuntos que aún no entendía sobre él.

¿Sakura? – escuché su ronca voz detrás de mí.

Me giré con torpeza y me encontré con sus oscuras pupilas y su cabello alborotado.

_Era tan alto, tan varonil, tan hermoso…_

Unas ganas inconscientes de tirarme sobre sus brazos y besarlo con pasión nacieron en mi interior, pero sus palabras me cortaron toda la inspiración, aunque el hecho de que estuviésemos en un lugar público, también le daba su toque realístico al asunto.

Vamos… - habló estirando su mano hacia mi bolso - … te llevaré a tu casa.

Mi fantasía se quebró de inmediato y sentí que la piel se me erizaba.

¿Mi… - lo miré preocupada - …mi casa?

Negó con la cabeza.

A la casa de Yamanaka… - corrigió.

A pesar de que la opción debía ser mejor, no lo era.

Hubiese deseado en aquel momento que ofreciera llevarme con él y de paso, cambiarnos de hospital, pero era otra fantasía algo absurda.

Su auto estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo había estacionado en el aeropuerto cuando nos habíamos ido. Negro e imponente, que parecía encajar perfectamente con su personalidad.

Me subí, algo dudosa, mientras trataba de ocultar que por dentro moría de nerviosismo, mientras Sasuke abría el capot e introducía nuestras maletas, para luego tomar lugar a mi lado y encender el motor, que rugía más que el pitido que tenía atormentando mis oídos en aquel momento.

Revisé mi cartera mientras tomábamos lugar en el tráfico de la ciudad, en busca de las llaves y mi celular para llamar a Ino. Al detenernos frente a un semáforo, Sasuke acarició mi mano y me robó un beso, rápido, pero no menos delicioso que los que había probado éstos días. Le respondí, con algo de torpeza y luego se separó de mi, para retomar el camino.

Pon algo de música… - me ordenó, mientras se hacía camino entre la gran cantidad de autos que se interponían delante de nosotros.

Encendí la radio, mientras con mi otra mano sostenía el teléfono, dudosa en aquel momento de marcar o no, después de todo, tenía las llaves y si tenía suficiente suerte, Ino se encontraría en el hospital y podría irme directo a mi habitación, para hacerme la dormida por un buen rato.

Un sonido bastante ensordecedor me hizo dar un respingo sobre el asiento y escuché una carcajada de parte de Sasuke.

Su sonrisa o su voz, podía ser más melodiosa que cualquiera de las estúpidas canciones que estuvieran tocando en la radio… entonces ¿porqué arruinarlo así? La respuesta era fácil, tenía que mostrar que aún podía conservar algo de dignidad respecto a lo que sentía por él. Decir _**te amo**_ a éstas alturas, podría asustarlo o, peor, espantarlo.

No sabía que el rock pesado fuera tu música… - rió mientras conducía.

Me despavilé ante su comentario y cambié la estación de radio rápidamente.

No lo es… - comenzó a sonar _Kings of Leon_ y me volví a preguntar si había alguien arriba que tenía centrada su lupa sobre mí - …deberías haberte dado cuenta.

¡Oh, si! ¡El concierto! – exclamó, aún con la vista en el frente –…te arrepientes de haber faltado ¿no? – me miró de reojo.

Suspiré y me crucé de brazos.

No… - contesté bajito - …lo habría disfrutado… eso no lo niego, pero estar contigo fue…

Tomó mi mano y la sostuvo sobre mis muslos.

Esa fue una buena respuesta… - pude ver como sonreía de medio lado.

Sentí en aquel momento una ambiente de relajación y confianza. Hubiese sido perfecto decirle con creces todo lo que sentía por él, pero mi boca y mi mente se calló al instante cuando doblamos la esquina y divisé el _Pontiac_ de Itachi estacionado afuera. Mi estómago se revolvió de inmediato y apreté la mano de Sasuke con fuerza. Estaba muy nerviosa.

Mis últimas charlas con Itachi mientras estuve en el congreso habían sido todo menos acogedoras y más extrañas de lo que me gustaría admitir, pero esperaba tener al menos un par de días de gracia antes de enfrentarlo y poder hablar bien las cosas. Me había equivocado. Itachi debía saber que yo volvería éste día, pero claramente no se imaginaba que me traería Sasuke, el que tenía entendido era el novio de mi madre y la verdad, dudaba poder disimular tan descaradamente lo que sentía por él mientras me daba un saludo de bienvenida.

¡Espera! – grité a Sasuke.

Se detuvo, a un par de metros de la casa de Ino, para darme su atención con el rostro algo contrariado.

Necesito… - dudé al ver su ceño fruncido - …Itachi… ese es su…

Lo sé… - habló serio -…deberías dejarle en claro que…

¿Y tú hablarás de inmediato con mi madre? – pregunté, con bastante histeria.

Sasuke no habló de inmediato. Por un momento, pensé que mi pregunta le había ofendido, pero luego relajó el ceño y habló.

Habla con él… - suspiró - …pero deja de tratarlo como si fuera un crío, está bastante crecidito ¿sabes? Y no es como que se le vaya a acabar el mundo y bueno, a tu madre tampoco…

Necesito tiempo… - insistí - …no puedes decirle de inmediato a mi madre… tú no la conoces ella…

Su rostro volvió a tensarse y parecía algo cansado de mi actitud, pero ¡no sabía qué hacer! Me pasé gran parte del viaje recostada con él, disfrutando de sus caricias, sabiendo que la realidad llegaría, pero sin pensar en qué hacer para afrontarla.

- Sasuke… - lo miré con rostro de preocupación.

Se acercó a mi rostro y besó mis labios, como quien droga a un animal a punto de volverse violento.

Haz lo que tengas que hacer… veremos qué curso toman las cosas… - y sacó el seguro de la puerta para bajarse e ir por mi bolso.

Podía notar que al menos se esforzaba en no mandarme a la mierda y reconozco que en ese momento, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para reaccionar bien y tomar las riendas del asunto.

Me bajé, a éstas alturas, con las manos sudadas y la saliva bastante espesa, y fui a su encuentro en la parte trasera del auto, donde me esperaba con mi equipaje en uno de sus brazos.

Te veo mañana… - habló, entregándome el bolso.

Lo recibí con un intento de sonrisa y con mi mano libre tomé la suya. Aceptó el gesto de mala gana y luego se acercó a mi, para apretarme contra su cuerpo y besarme con ferocidad, terminando el contacto con sus dientes sobre mi labio inferior, para luego caminar en dirección hacia la puerta de su _porsche_.

Dejé que se fuera, prefiriendo no preguntar a donde se dirigía. Tensarme más, no me iba a ayudar en enfrentar a la persona que se encontraba detrás de la puerta a la cual caminaba con duda. Cuando me encontraba a unos metros del pórtico de Ino, divisé en la esquina su auto desaparecer entre un par de árboles.

Estaba sola de nuevo y tenía que comportarme como una mujer y no como una niña. Asumir mis acciones, soltar lo que ya no debía mantener como un objeto y tomar lo que deseaba con tanto apremio. Lo sabía, tenía que hacerlo, pero aún así, podía sentir como mi carótida prácticamente me saltaba del cuello y mis piernas flaqueaban frente a la puerta.

Finalmente, con tres largos pasos y la llave sobre mis dedos, abrí la puerta.

Caminé, con el corazón en la mano, a la espera de encontrarme con el iracundo rostro de Itachi o la reprobatoria mirada de Ino, pero no fue así. Mi súplica había sido escuchada en un 50%, pues Ino no se encontraba en casa.

Avancé hasta la salita y al dar la vuelta hacia la cocina, escuché como la puerta se abría, lo que provocó que soltara el bolso y diera un paso hacia atrás, con el rostro petrificado.

_Era Itachi…_

Contrario a lo que yo esperaba, no me miraba con ira, ni con molestia, ni siquiera reflejaba odio. Su rostro parecía algo sorprendido, pero a la vez, cansado.

Volviste… - murmuró finalmente.

Le miré, con las palabras en la boca, pero sin ser capaz de decir palabra alguna.

Al ver sus ojos, llenos de pesar, todo el peso de la conciencia cayó sobre mí. Me sentía como lo peor. Quería o, más bien, amaba a Sasuke, pero el chico que tenía frente a mí no se merecía que yo le hubiese sido infiel a tal grado. Debía haber esperado lo inesperado. Haber inesperado aquella extraña confesión de Sasuke en otras circunstancias, haber terminado mi relación con Itachi y luego haberme dejado llevar por la nube de amor en la que me había envuelto Sasuke, pero lo hecho… hecho estaba, y nada podía cambiarse y tendría que decirle todo, aunque me odiara de por vida y yo me sintiera como la peor de las traidoras, desilusionando a un hombre que prácticamente lo había dado todo por mí.

Vamos al living… ¿si? – me indicó, quitándome el bolso de mis manos, para encaminarse delante de mí - …hay algo que me gustaría conversar contigo…

Lo seguí, como una especie de zombie y me senté a su lado, esperando que sacara un machete y me golpeara hasta aturdirme, después de todo, me lo merecía.

Sé que notas que estoy extraño y que también debes preguntarte el porqué… - comenzó a decir - …aunque probablemente, es bastante obvio… - continuó.

Itachi… yo…

Déjame continuar… - me detuvo - … tú debes saber que te quiero y me preocupo por ti… por lo mismo, no apruebo el hecho que me hayas mentido todo éste tiempo…

¡Lo siento! – exclamé, apretando mis puños sobre mis pantalones - ...lo hice todo mal… ¡es mi culpa!... yo…

¿Por qué no me contaste desde un principio que te habías involucrado con el novio de tu madre? – interrumpió.

Mi corazón se aceleró aún más, si es que era posible y balbuceé.

Me daba vergüenza… - le miré dudosa - …contarte algo así… yo no…

¡Joder Sakura! – exclamó, hablando por primera vez con algo más de fuerza - …yo no soy un maldito puritano para juzgarte… y ahora entiendo tantas cosas y quiero ayudarte… quiero que…

_Esperen un momento… ¿había dicho ayudarme?_

¿Ayudarme? – le pregunté, algo dudosa.

Claro… - se echó el cabello hacia atrás con su mano - …por que ¿a quién le gusta andar involucrado con el tío de su vieja?

Me sentí avergonzada como nunca me había sentido en mi puta vida, y lo peor, me sentí también sucia. A mi peso de conciencia, por todo lo anterior, le cayó encima el hecho de que me jodía al tío que estaba con mi madre. Los por qué volvieron a mi mente y maldije estar tan enamorada de él y no poder hacer nada para revertir aquel proceso.

Itachi me miró, bastante contrariado y frunció el ceño.

Digo, no es que te guste ese tipo ¿no? – sostuvo su mirada sobre la mía.

No contesté de inmediato y me tomé un par de segundos para asentir con la cabeza.

¡Joder! – exclamó - … ¡doblemente joder! – y se tiró hacia atrás, sobre el sillón.

No quería decir nada, la maldita vergüenza seguía ahí y yo estaba tan aturdida como él. Pensé que sería presa del pánico y negaría todo, como solía hacerlo, pero no podía, ni quería.

La decepción y la tristeza en el rostro de Itachi, me hizo darme cuenta de daño que le estaba haciendo, pero tenía tal mezcolanza de sentimientos en mi corazón, que no sabía cual resolver primero, ni qué decir en esa situación. No quería hacerle daño ¡joder no! Itachi era bueno, y de sobra. Cualquier otro tío cometía femicidio y me estrangulaba frente a sus propias narices, después de todo no había ningún testigo para la matanza, pero el parecía estar lidiando con sus propias reflexiones, mientras yo permanecía como una tipa muda a la cual le tiritaba la mandíbula y le sudaban las manos.

Cuando Ino me lo dijo… yo creí que era algo del pasado o al menos, en vías de término, pero… - habló con seriedad, tratando de simular en algo su tristeza.

Itachi yo… - traté de decir, sin siquiera comprender yo misma a que me iba a referir.

¿Lo quieres? – preguntó.

Yo asentí.

Él… ¿sigue con tu madre?

Dudé que decir.

No lo sé… supongo que va a… - rió con ironía.

Es un _playboy_ ¿no? – habló con molestia - …y tú Sakura… estás cayendo como una presa fácil… - suspiró.

Te equivocas… - salí a su defensa al instante - …me quiere Itachi, me lo ha dicho y…

¿Salen juntos a cenar o ordena a la habitación?

Fruncí el ceño con molestia y el torció el labio, a modo de darme a entender que había dado en el clavo.

Es fácil Sakura, donde trabajo, vivo viendo tipos como él… se sirve el plato doble y lo peor de todo es que lo hace tan bien que tú caes perfecto… - suspiró y me sentí ofendida.

¡Déjalo! – no quería herirlo, pero tampoco quería que él hiciera lo mismo conmigo - …no tienes idea y yo lo lamento ¿sí? – apreté el labio - …me comporté cómo lo peor y tú te mereces lo mejor, pero yo…

No lo hago como venganza ni nada… - me miró con atención - …no soy un crío, Sakura, y creo que eso te lo dije, pero te quiero y no quiero que jueguen contigo…

Le miré, tratando de disimular que de cierta forma, entendía a lo que se refería, pero tenía que mostrarme firme y hacerle entender que Sasuke no lo estaba haciendo ¿cierto?

_Él no jugaba conmigo…_

Se levantó del sillón y me paré frente a él.

Tomó mis manos rápido entre las suyas y besó mi frente.

Habría sido genial _preciosa_… - dijo ofreciéndome una sonrisa - …y yo lo habría intentado de nuevo, pero veo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

Se acercó rápido hacia mí y besó mi frente. Mi rostro se cubrió de amargura y lo miré, intentando volver a la escena en la que me arrodillaba y me disculpaba.

Espero que te trate bien… - acarició mi mejilla - …pero cuando esparza tus trozos en el suelo, al menos ten en cuenta que soy tu amigo ¿vale? – rió con ironía - …así al menos tendré una buena excusa para mostrarle mi puño mortal…

Me soltó, dejándome parada y muda, mirando el suelo. Mi mandíbula comenzó a tiritar y pestañeé seguidito para no soltar unas lágrimas.

No… - traté de decir - …no sé qué decir – reconocí, cabizbaja.

Con un adiós basta… - acarició mi mentón y salió por mi lado.

Estaba colapsada en aquel momento. Aturdida. Escuché sus pasos, encaminarse a través del pasillo hacia la puerta y, finalmente, sonó un leve portazo.

Me tendí sobre el sillón y dejé caer mi cuerpo con pesadumbre, mientras dejaba que unas lágrimas rodaran a través de mi piel, dándome a entender que se había terminado y que pese a que amaba a otra persona, no dejaba de sentirme mal por todo lo que había ocurrido, o más bien, como había ocurrido ¿habría alguna forma en la que en el mundo real yo pudiera tener una relación normal y feliz con Sasuke sin hacerle daño a las personas que me rodeaban?

_Era un monstruo, malo y desconsiderado, pero que estaba cayendo de a poco…_

Me sequé las lágrimas y tomé mi bolso, para ir directo hacia mi habitación y prácticamente lanzarme sobre la cama. Si Ino llegaría pronto, no quería encontrármela y tener que, más encima, responder sus preguntas.

Antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormida, en lo que sería mi último día de tranquilidad, tomé mi celular y marqué a Sasuke, sin poder evitar sentir angustia mientras los tonos de la llamada sonaban sobre mi oído.

_No hubo respuesta…_

Mi corazón volvió a sentir una corriente eléctrica y se aceleró. La angustia me volvió a embargar y antes de volver a marcar, cerré el teléfono apresuradamente. Tenía que confiar en él. Sasuke era inteligente y haría lo correcto.

Si bien en un principio la idea de soltar toda la verdad de forma tan rápida y descabellada me parecía algo precipitado, luego de enfrentarme a Itachi, pese a toda la amargura que sentía en éste momento, me sentía al fin de cierta forma, con la conciencia un 10% más tranquila. El 90% restante, era una mezcla de haberlo engañado en el viaje y de saber que le estaba mintiendo prácticamente a todo el resto de las personas que me importaban.

_Lo último que pensé, antes de dormir, fue en él… en el viaje… y en mi frágil burbuja…_

Abrí los ojos y la habitación se encontraba a oscuras. Tenía la garganta seca y un sabor bastante amargo en la boca. Miré el reloj en mi teléfono celular y pude ver al lado de los números que indicaban que eran las 12:30, un sobrecito. Tenía un mensaje de texto.

Lo abrí apresuradamente y pude ver que era de Sasuke. Lo leí con ansiedad.

"_Hablé con tu madre y las cosas no serán tan sencillas por su lado… tendré que tomarme un tiempo para hacerle caer en cuenta de que no va a funcionar y así no termino por arruinar aún más la poca relación que llevan…tenías razón… vamos a necesitar tiempo"_

Apreté los labios, dejando el teléfono de lado y me recosté en posición fetal, sintiéndome frágil, sola y desprotegida. Sollocé, dejando salir mi frustración e incertidumbre y luego me levanté para ir al baño a remojarme el rostro y beber algo de agua.

_¿Qué mierda iba a pasar ahora? _

Itachi no podía estar en lo cierto. Sasuke me quería, me lo había dicho, lo había demostrado… entonces ¿por qué sus palabras me daban vuelta y me sentía en el aire respecto a lo que iba a ocurrir?

Al caminar por el pasillo, noté que la luz del primer piso estaba encendida. Me sentía tan agobiada en aquel momento, que lo único que quería era que Ino me acompañara un momento y me hiciera reír con alguna de sus frases mordaces o cualquier comentario sádico que tuviera.

Bajé las escaleras con algo de lentitud, pero me detuve de inmediato, al escuchar una voz masculina. Me iba a dar la vuelta, a la oscuridad de mi habitación, hasta que oí a Itachi hablar.

_¿Qué hacía ahí?_

Me senté en el escalón, espiando como una rata, la conversación que llevaban hacia la entrada de la casa.

_Gracias por el café…_ - habló Itachi con voz de tristeza.

_De nada…_ - contestó Ino, caminando detrás de él - _…espero que nuestra conversación te haya subido algo los ánimos._

Itachi se paró frente a la puerta y se giró hacia ella. Agradecí en aquel momento la penumbra que me cubría, de lo contrario mi espionaje habría sido revelado de inmediato.

_Suerte mañana y…_ - sonrió con ironía, abriendo sus ojos gatunos - _…cuida de ella… _

_Aún la quieres…_ - soltó Ino, algo incrédula.

_Si…_ - suspiró Itachi - _…Sakura es…_ - negó con la cabeza, como deteniendo sus propias palabras - _…pero bueno, es parte de la vida supongo y ella ya…_

_¡Me gustas!_ – exclamó Ino repentinamente, provocando que Itachi parpadeara y yo me tapara la boca para no soltar una exclamación.

Itachi cayó un par de segundos y yo observaba con el corazón en la mano la escena. Rogaba en mi interior que él la correspondiera de alguna forma y ese par de personas que yo quería tanto y que tenía frente a mí en aquel momento, pudieran tener su final feliz.

_Eres una chica maravillosa…_ - habló sonriendo con ternura - _…y te lo agradezco de corazón…_ - luego retrocedió y giró la puerta - _…pero decir que te correspondo en éste momento, sería hacerte daño y la verdad, ilusionar en vano a una mujer no va conmigo…_ - se volvió hacia ella y la abrazó.

Pude ver en su rostro que tenía tanta tristeza, que hubiese deseado bajar y darle un abrazo, para confortarlo de cierta manera, pero mi presencia eran tan absurda como inadecuada. Yo era la culpable de las penas y amarguras del par de amigos que tenía allí abajo.

_Discúlpame…_ - habló, apartándose de ella - _…no volveré a involucrarte en mis estúpidos problemas…_

Y salió por la puerta, cerrándola y dejando a Ino de espaldas hacia mí. Me levanté, entonces, para ir hacia ella y tratar de reconfortarla, pero cuando se giró, ví su rostro empapado en lágrimas y noté como apretaba los puños.

Mi voluntad se acobardó al instante y me giré, para volver a mi habitación.

Sé que estás ahí… - trató de hablar con firmeza - …espero estés conforme – y subió las escaleras a paso firme, pasando por mi lado, dejándome helada.

Comprendí entonces todo lo de Ino. Sus reacciones, sus consejos, la forma en la que se había negado a ir al concierto con él. Ella trataba de evitarlo, para no engancharse de él, y yo, sin siquiera analizarlo, la mandé sin considerar ni preguntarme por qué lo defendía fervientemente. Ino no solía ser el tipo de chica que defendía al sexo opuesto frente al sufrimiento… _jamás_. Para ella los hombres eran perros que se merecían ser la entretención del rato, pues había visto a tantas amigas sufrir por ellos, que se había convencido que no valía la pena. Me sentí fatal, porque después de todo lo que había luchado para no terminar como esos casos, su mejor amiga, le estaba provocando toda la angustia que no se merecía tener y lo peor de todo, es que no tenía como solucionarlo. Yo, mejor que nadie, tenía claro que al corazón no había como mandarlo ni borrarlo.

_Era un monstruo… uno enamorado, pero al fin y al cabo, lo era…_

**Como saben, sigo escasa de tiempo para responder, pero actualizo en ésta página para que sepan que adoro sus comentarios y no me olvido de ustedes**

**Espero les guste!**


	30. Ecuación

Abrí los ojos con lentitud y sonreí al recordar la noche anterior, o más bien, lo que habíamos hecho sobre esas suaves sábanas blancas.

Pese a que al principio no me había parecido correcto el casi mudarme a su apartamento, mi relación con Ino se había vuelto tan tensa últimamente que permanecer en su casa había dejado de ser una opción. Tenía clarísimo que lo que ella sentía por Itachi iba en serio y verme el rostro todas las mañanas, era como restregarle en la cara todo lo que había pasado, así que opté por lo sano y dejé de lado mis absurdas pretensiones de independencia, cuando en el fondo necesitaba más que nunca la ayuda de Sasuke, especialmente cuando no tenía a quien más recurrir, ya que volver a casa, estaba lejos de ser una alternativa fiable y sabía que Hinata podría disponer de la mejor voluntad, pero su familia era demasiado complicada, sobre todo cuando estaba tan acostumbrada a mi propio ritmo de vida.

Me levanté de la cama, con pereza y encontré una nota en el velador, cuya letra, tan elegante y estirada, dejaban más que claro la identidad de su autor.

"_Tuve una urgencia… volveré más tarde…_"

Sonreí.

Quizás, al fin y al cabo, no era todo tan malo.

El primer día de convivencia, había sido extraño o, más bien, incómodo, pero las noches… ¡joder! Las noches eran algo completamente distinto.

Sasuke le había dado un significado completamente diferente a la palabra placer. Me había hecho sentir músculos de mi anatomía que no creí fuera capaz de utilizar jamás en la vida, y, además, parecía sentirse más cómodo y a gusto con mi presencia.

Todo sería tan perfecto de no ser porque fuera de esas 4 paredes, teníamos que fingir tanto, que me agotaba más que los turnos que tenía que tomar semanalmente y hoy, claro, me tocaba nuevamente uno.

Me fui a dar una ducha, para luego ir a la cocina por algo de comer. Tenía aún más de una hora para llegar al hospital, así que quería disfrutar en algo mi tiempo y, además, quería buscar un trabajo para los sábados. Sasuke no me había pedido dinero, de hecho, cuando mencioné que quería compartir en parte los gastos de mi estadía, me calló con un apasionado beso aclarándome que había una forma de pago que le parecía bastante más conveniente y que nos beneficiaría a ambos. Creo que es innecesario que explique a que se refería ¿no?

Volví, luego de comerme mi pan y tomar mi leche, a la habitación, para tomar mi celular y partir finalmente al hospital, pero el maldito teléfono se había descargado.

_¡Mierda! ¡Se me había quedado el cargador en lo de Ino!_

Recordé en aquel instante que Sasuke tenía el mismo modelo de celular que yo, así que me metí a su velador, para darle solución a mi problema, pero el estúpido enchufe no estaba.

Media hora más tarde, comencé a odiar que Sasuke fuera tan ordenado para sus cosas.

A regañadientes fui por una silla, ya bastante rendida, para buscar en lo alto de su closet, si es que encontraba el maldito cargador.

Con la casi nula agilidad que me caracterizaba, me subí en un piso y comencé a hurguetear a duras penas en la repisa más superior, hasta que tomé una caja. Sonreí al sentir un cable en su interior, pero mi sonrisa se esfumó cuando el piso comenzó a flaquear y en mi terror de caerme y quedarme inconsciente con un _tec cerrado_ producto del impacto, me aferré a otra caja vecina, provocando la caída de ésta sobre mí en el suelo.

_¡Joder! _

Me levanté con dificultad y me encontré rodeada de un sinfín de carpetas que parecían ser apuntes de la época universitaria de Sasuke, pues tenían notas que iban desde Anatomía hasta Neurología.

Rápidamente, comencé a reunir las hojas, cruzando los dedos para que no notara mi intromisión, pero me detuve al encontrar una foto de Sasuke con un grupo de chicos afuera de la facultad de Medicina de la Universidad Central.

Su rostro era serio y tenía los brazos cruzados por delante de su pecho, dándole un toque imponente e inmutable que lo había parecer tan sexy e irresistible como solía serlo. Me reí al caer en cuenta que era bastante posible que habría terminado fijándome en él de una forma u otra. Probablemente habría acabado mirándolo en secreto y odiándolo en público, estableciendo una relación tensa que pasaría del amor al odio, de la misma forma en que se había producido todo esto.

Mi rostro se suavizó y me entristecí un poco de sólo pensar que hubiera sido aún genial, un escenario de ese tipo. Habría habido menos drama y habría salido, finalmente, menos gente herida.

Apreté mis labios y decidí seguir con mi orden. No sacaba nada con pensar en eso, a sabiendas de que no había otra solución posible para lo que ocurría.

Agarré un pesado libro anillado de color amarillo y lo coloqué dentro de la caja, para poder finalmente perder el rastro de mi intromisión, sacar el cargador, cargar mi celular e irme de vuelta al hospital.

Estaba a punto de terminar de ordenar, cuando de un cuaderno de tapas anchas y portada color café oscuro, cayó una foto al suelo. Sonreí al imaginar otra foto de Sasuke adolescente, pero la emoción se disolvió por completo cuando me encontré con una foto de Sasuke con un bebé en sus brazos. Dejé el cuaderno de lado al instante y la di vuelta, para ver si traía alguna fecha o algo pero nada. La volví a voltear y la comencé a analizar con lentitud.

Sasuke sonreía con una expresión tan pura y afectuosa que parecía una persona totalmente ajena a aquel hombre frío que solía erizar la piel de prácticamente todo el personal del hospital. Su mirada era tan natural y su sonrisa tan desinteresada, que prácticamente me quebró por dentro, haciendo que me enamorara aún más de él, si es que eso era posible. Observé su rostro con atención y parecía algo más joven, de unos 20 años quizás, o rodeándolos al menos, así que ese pequeño, dadas las facciones y la edad, podía ser Kenji. Cerré los ojos evocando la imagen del pequeño en un intento de cuadrar pasado y presente y mi conclusión no fue muy distinta a la que había sacado recientemente: el bebé en sus brazos, debía ser el hijo de Misaki.

Fui con el cable en la mano y la foto en la otra, hacia el living. Conecté mi celular, para luego recostarme en el sillón y bastó un segundo para que levantara la foto a la altura de mis ojos y comenzara a tratar de comprender que era lo que ocurría. _Sasuke y Kenji_, algo que definitivamente no me cuadraba en ese cariño afectuoso por su sobrino y si agregaba a Misaki a la ecuación, definitivamente, reprobaba matemáticas.

Comencé a divagar, buscando posibles respuestas en mi propia mente…

Dado que el pequeño le había llamado tío, Sasuke debía tener un hermano, pues estaba claro que el pequeño tenía una relación afectuosa con él y viceversa, pero ¿qué rol pintaba la rubia en esto para que él la odiara tanto como parecía hacerlo?

Contemplé la foto un par de minutos más, hasta que caí en cuenta de una situación bastante truncada, pero no imposible… ¿había ella salido primero con Sasuke y luego con su hermano? O quizás era al revés y más tarde, terminó eligiendo al hermano de Sasuke… o… ¡peor! ¿había ella jugado con los dos al mismo tiempo?

Odiaba tener tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, pero más odiaba no tener la capacidad de preguntar sin tapujos el tema al protagonista de mis dudas.

Volví a la habitación, solté la foto y la deposité en el cuaderno, para poder ocultar mi reciente descubrimiento del dueño de mi insertidumbre. No es que no quisiera abordar el tema, al contrario, éste me carcomía por dentro, pero dadas las circunstancias, yo no podría quedar más que como una rata entrometida a los ojos de Sasuke al andar hurgueteando sus cosas a sabiendas de que el pasado no era un tema del cual él gustara referirse en demasía.

Finalmente, me rendí, tanto como con el cargador como con la foto y fui por mi mochila, para encaminarme al hospital.

_Hoy iba a ser un día muy largo…_

Mi llegada pasó bastante desapercibida, excepto por un par de miradas fugaces de Ino y unas chicas que cuchicheaban junto a mi desagradable acompañante de viaje durante el congreso.

Decidí ignorarlas y encaminarme directo a buscar la ficha de Jiraya y algunos ingresos nuevos que pudieran distraerme de mi vida privada, para poder enfocarme más en lo que podía ser mi futuro más concreto.

Saludé con una sonrisa a la mujer que se encontraba aquel día en la central y ella, amablemente, me entregó las carpetas. Iba a despedirme, pero me detuve de inmediato al ver una especie de letrerito en la muralla a sus espaldas que decía que se buscaba ayudante para los días sábados, con experiencia informática, para el área administrativa y de contabilidad del hospital.

Reconozco que jamás he sido una calculadora humana, pero idiota no soy, así que me sentía totalmente calificada para ese trabajo, además, la paga era bastante buena y me ayudaría con mis gastos personales e independencia frustrada.

Disculpe… - le hablé, para que levantara sus ojerosos ojos en dirección a los míos - … ¿dónde se debe dejar curriculum o con quien debo hablar para el puesto de ayudante?

Dejó el lápiz sobre el mesón y sacó una hojita en blanco de un taco, para escribir un nombre y un teléfono, y entregármelos.

Debes hablar con el señor Sarutobi… él es el director del hospital… - concluyó.

Lo pensé unos minutos y me parecía lógico. Me sentí incluso algo idiota por haberme sorprendido. Sarutobi era un hombre de edad y totalmente capacitado para un cargo como ese, así que era cuestión de tiempo que lo ascendieran. Probablemente, había sido ese el motivo por el cual había dejado la jefatura de nuestro curso, después de todo, era demasiado trabajo.

Caminé a paso veloz hacia el ala oeste del hospital y me detuve frente a la habitación de Jiraya. Llevaba días sin tener una de nuestras interesantes conversaciones, pues como me encontraba en el congreso, le habían asignado su salud y supervisión a una enfermera de turno, así que pese a que pueda sonar idiota, le extrañaba.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y me lo encontré atento mirando hacia la televisión, con las cortinas entreabiertas y el cuerpo recostado de lado.

Al sentir el sonido de la bisagra, se giró de inmediato, supuse que algo asustado, y pese a que no me había anunciado, al verme sonrió de lado a lado.

¡Sakura! – exclamó.

Señor Ya… - quería llamarlo por su apellido, pero no me dejó continuar.

¡Bah! – hizo un gesto con la palma de su mano - …no volvamos a formalidades innecesarias… - rió.

Bien… señor Jiraya… - hizo un gesto de enojo - … ¿cómo se ha sentido? – pregunté.

Me miró enarcando una ceja y luego se echó hacia atrás.

Estupendo, genial, saldría a trotar de no ser porque debo continuar con la siguiente operación, pero no hablemos de esos temas dramáticos y vamos a lo interesante… ¿cómo estuvo el concierto o el congreso?

Parecía más interesado en lo que él llamaba la _teleserie_ _in vivo_, que en su propia salud y progreso.

Mmmm… - dudé antes de seguir - …finalmente fui al congreso – sonreí, sin poder evitarlo.

Veo que usaste finalmente el corazón para decidir… - parecía arrojar cierto grado de satisfacción con su afirmación.

Pensé un momento en negarlo, pelear un poco contra lo que era ya bastante evidente, pero finalmente me rendí y decidí ser sincera. Puede sonar estúpido, pero aparentemente aquel hombre de casi 60 años, parecía ser la única persona que me rodeaba, que apoyaba o más bien, no criticaba tanto, mi relación con Sasuke.

La verdad… - apreté las carpetas contra mi pecho - …yo… - miré hacia el suelo - …espero haber hecho lo correcto.

Esperemos que sí… - sonrió con un gesto dulce y luego dio una palmadita sobre su regazo.

Caminé hacia él como solía hacerlo cada vez que teníamos una de esas pequeñas charlas desviadas del lo cotidiano que hablaban un paciente y su médico. Al sentarme y sentir como colocaba su áspera mano sobre la mía sentí una extraña sensación de confort. Estando como estaba y en la situación que movía mi vida, Jiraya era la única persona que me daba confianza, una tan extraña, que me parecía casi familiar y me recordaba, en cierta medida, a mi padre.

Quizás le parezca idiota… - susurré - … pero no me siento tan bien con todo esto.

Serías una idiota si te sintieras tan bien al respecto… - replicó.

En ese momento golpearon la puerta, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, para en un par de segundos, abrirla lentamente.

Disculpe señor… - habló una voz familiar para mis oídos.

Al verme, mantuvo la mano sobre el marco de la puerta y me miró con una mezcla de molestia, pero a la vez, tristeza.

Ah… estás aquí… - habló Ino con desgano - …la enfermera Senju me pidió que trajera unos exámenes para que los retiraran aquí, pero bueno, ya que estás, te los paso en la mano…

Caminó rápido hacia la cama y me los pasó con indiferencia, otorgándole una sonrisa bastante fría a Jiraya y a mí, una gélida, antes de despedirse.

Suspiré con tristeza, mirando el sobre que sostenía entre mis brazos y Jiraya me dio unas palmaditas.

El destino obra de forma bastante caprichosa sobre los corazones de las personas… - se afirmó sobre el amplio cojín que cubría su espalda, en el respaldo de la camilla - …pero al fin y al cabo, es responsabilidad del tiempo el sanar todas las heridas que no han cicatrizado.

Lo miré con atención y mi semblante se entristeció.

Es un caos… - hablé - …mi vida lo es… lo único bueno es que… - dudé antes de seguir.

La felicidad no es completa sin amigos y una familia con quien compartirla… - me explicó con serenidad.

No puedo compartirla con mi madre… - repliqué negando con la cabeza - …y además, Ino e Itachi, ellos jamás… - volví a negar - …y por otro lado… Sasuke… no entiendo… - seguí negando, comenzando a caer en la desesperación.

Se irguió un poco y me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

Tiempo Sakura… debes darle tiempo… - dijo, tratando de calmarme - …tu madre sabrá tarde o temprano y tendrá que finalmente madurarlo como un adulto, debe entender que no siempre va a tener lo que quiere… - abrí los ojos y lo miré con atención, preguntándome en aquel momento si el hombre que tenía frente a mí era un oráculo o qué - …y tus amigos… - sonrió con dulzura - …Ino lo va a entender cuando Itachi sea capaz de dejarte ir… debes tú también aprender a ponerte en su lugar… - me dio un apretón para darme ánimos - …y el doctor ese del que te enamoraste… - abrí los ojos como plato.

¡Yo jamás he dicho que estoy enamo… - me interrumpió.

No nos desgastemos en absurdas negaciones… recuerda que la negación es la primera etapa de un problema y si quieres solucionarlo, debes aprender a aceptar todo… lo bueno y lo malo… - acotó.

¿Y si no sé qué es lo malo? – pregunté, esperanzada de que me diera una mágica solución.

Pues es tan fácil como que vayas y se lo preguntes… - rodeé los ojos, dándole a entender de que no era nada fácil - …de forma adecuada, claro… - corrigió - …no como una niña torpe… - me dio un pequeño coscorrón - …usa la inteligencia para preguntar.

Su último consejo, me dio el ánimo para levantarme e ir en búsqueda de aquellos ojos negros que tantos problemas me traían, pero al mismo tiempo, me satisfacían de sobremanera.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, me despedí con una enorme sonrisa, dándole una señal de profundo agradecimiento al hombre que se encontraba nuevamente recostado de lado mirando el televisor, provocando la duda de si estaba despierto o más bien dormido.

Caminé hacia un pasillo y me detuve frente a la puerta donde descansaban los médicos de turno, para abrirla e ingresar a ella.

Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo para llamar a Sasuke.

Mientras sonaba el timbre, pensé un mil formas de tocar el tema de Kenji, sin ser demasiado hostigosa y evitar que termináramos mal con eso. No era mera curiosidad, quería saber el porqué de su sufrimiento, saber sobre su hermano, su familia, su pasado. Podría estar horas escuchándolo narrarme historias sobre su vida, pero sabía que era pedir demasiado.

¿Si? – su voz me sacó de mi burbuja de inmediato.

Sasuke… - hablé - ¿dónde estás? Me gustaría que…

Voy por el ala oeste… iba a checar a un par de pacientes y luego…

Ven a la pieza de descanso… la de ustedes… - hablé - …hay algo que…

Estoy a unos metros… - terminó de decir con su ronca y sensual voz.

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear fuertemente en aquel momento, pero cuando escuché como el picaporte giraba, tenía prácticamente nauseas.

Al verme, sonrió de medio lado y de inmediato mis rodillas comenzaron a flaquear. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su imponente cuerpo bajo esa bata blanca que prácticamente lo hacían parecer un ángel, todo él era demasiado y yo, yo me sentía tan pequeña frente a él.

Se acercó con la gracia de un felino, no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras de sí, y me agarró lenta y tortuosamente con uno de sus firmes brazos, por la cintura, mientras que con su mano libre llevó mi cabello tras mi oreja, para bajar con suavidad a través de mi mentón, acariciando finalmente mis labios.

Aquí estoy… - soltó, con una enorme sonrisa, que hacía evidente como notaba lo mucho que su presencia me aturdía.

Un tiritón recorrió mi espina dorsal y traté de concentrarme lo suficiente, para que su cercanía y tacto no me dejaran tan _knock out_, como para olvidar el real motivo por el cual lo había citado a esa mini reunión.

Así veo… - sonreí.

Antes de continuar apresó mis labios con los suyos, hundiendo sus dedos bajo la tela de mi camisa de clínica, desprendiéndome del delantal.

Estúpido y molesto delantal… - susurró.

Sin darme cuenta, estábamos sobre una de las camas de descanso, abrazándonos y besándonos incansablemente, hasta que, como era frecuente, tanto la intensidad como la temperatura comenzaron a subir.

Espera… - lo detuve con suavidad e hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

¿Qué? – preguntó con disgusto.

Hay algo… de lo que quiero hablar… - solté finalmente.

Se apartó de mi, rodando hacia el lado y me acurruqué sobre su pecho, estirando mi brazo hacia sus lacios cabellos, que provocó que él hiciera lo mismo con el mío.

¿Va a ser muy largo? – suspiró - …tengo cirugía en media hora…

Prometo ser breve… - aseguré - …si tú también lo eres…

Cariño… yo soy todo, menos breve… - rió con suavidad.

Nuevamente… su risa era música para mis oídos…

Sasuke… - apreté los ojos antes de seguir - …el martes, cuando llegaste tarde… - apreté el puño - … estabas en casa de mi madre ¿no?

Pude sentir de inmediato como su roce se detenía y dejaba salir un exasperado suspiro.

Estuve un rato…sí… - habló - …no puedo tan sólo desaparecer… - parecía exasperado con el tema.

Sabía que odiaba responder preguntas y yo, al oír su respuesta, no pude evitar sentir ese bichito de dolor de estómago que te sale cada vez que escuchas algo que te provoca daño, ya que, pese a que su respuesta me parecía totalmente razonable, no podía evitar que mi frágil corazón, se viera alterado por la más mínima señal de inseguridad que se presentara.

Está bien… yo te entiendo… - susurré, no muy convencida.

Al escuchar mi apagada voz, Sasuke se levantó un poco, para girarse a mi, quedando frente a frente con mi rostro.

No deberías preocuparte por estupideces… no seas una niña… - dijo.

Claro, para él era muy fácil decirlo, pues no sabía que yo hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por no serlo…

Lo siento… sólo no hagas nada que… - mis palabras en aquel momento, remembraron las propias de Itachi.

Somos adultos Sakura… - respondió.

_Quizás él lo era, pero yo… yo no estaba segura de serlo…_

Comenzó a besarme nuevamente y yo respondí algo dudosa, pero al notarlo, se separó un poco de mi con suaves roces en los labios, para mirarme fijamente.

Era bastante probable que utilizara ese gesto a modo de hechizo, para atraparme con sus labios y su mirada, y no dejarme ir jamás, y, la verdad, le resultaba demasiado bien.

Cerré los ojos un par de minutos y los abrí al recordar mi reciente descubrimiento, que hizo aflorar la pregunta más inteligente que me pasó por la cabeza en aquel momento.

Sasuke… - dije acariciándole el cabello a sabiendas de que eso lo relajaría - ¿dónde vive tu hermano?

Me miró con curiosidad y cerró los ojos, soltando una pequeña risa.

Yo no tengo hermanos Sakura… ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

Me quede callada mirándolo con ganas de preguntarle de una vez lo que quería saber

Entonces Kenji… - solté rápidamente - …es hijo de algún primo tuyo o…

Se levantó abruptamente y me miró con molestia.

¿Y porque te interesa?

Suspiré con exasperación

Porque te quiero… y es lógico que quiera saber más de ti… estamos juntos ¿no? – me auto recordé guardar la compostura y ser inteligente al momento de abordar al pelinegro que parecía estar nuevamente a la defensiva.

Hay temas de los que no me interesa hablar… - habló, ésta vez con voz seria.

Pues a mi sí… y la verdad….

No alcancé a concluir aquella interrogante. Se paró y caminó hacia la puerta, dejándome semi recostada, esperando que volviera a mi lado, lo cual producto del gesto que tenía grabado, me parecía bastante improbable. Parecía algo alterado y bastante cabreado.

¡Joder! - exclamó enojado - ¿es que todas las chicas de tu edad son asi? – pregunto exasperado - ¿qué no basta con saber que te quiero Sakura?

Me levanté y caminé hacia él y tomé su brazo.

No es eso, pero trata de ser mas empático ¿si? ponte en mi lugar… - le expliqué desde la cama - quiero entenderte… saber más de ti…

Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha… - me interrumpió - … soy médico cirujano y estoy postulando a la beca para especializarme en neurocirugía… y te quiero a ti Sakura Haruno ¿no estás conforme con eso?

Si… pero quiero saber… me gustaría… - dudé si continuar.

Joder… al menos tu madre hacía menos preguntas… - habló tan frío como una roca, haciéndome sentir aún peor de lo que estaba.

Me detuve al instante de seguir con mi formulario de preguntas, y lo miré con una mezcla de pena y furia

Púdrete Sasuke…

Y abrí la puerta de la sala y me fui, sin dar siquiera pie para aceptar una disculpa de su parte.

Consciente o no, su comentario se había pasado de la línea y pese a mi latente curiosidad, hoy no quería escuchar más palabras de su boca.

Me pasé el resto del día evitándolo y ansiando que comenzara el turno sin él, para tener al menos una excusa para no verlo en casa.

Era la segunda vez que por culpa de Sasuke, agradecía esos largos y tediosos turnos de noche.

Descubrí, horas más tarde, que mi turno coincidía con el de Hinata, así que pese a mi mal humor y luego de sus constantes insistencias, accedí a cenar con ella y Naruto.

Al ingresar a la cafetería vi un par de bolsitas de comida china sobre la mesa donde se encontraba la entusiasmada pareja, pues era ya bastante oficial: estaban juntos hace 3 días.

Al sentarme, saludé a un rubio al cual parecía no salírsele la sonrisa del rostro y a una ojiperla que lo acompañaba con timidez.

¿Y Sasuke no tiene turno hoy? – me preguntó, una vez que Hinata había ido por una soda.

Fruncí el ceño, pero antes de contestarle alguna estupidez, recapacité y pensé que él podría ser una buena oportunidad de obtener información de manera indirecta sobre el imbécil que tenía como cuasi _novio _actualmente.

Fue a su departamento… - sonreí - …probablemente siga cansado con todo el ajetreo del congreso y la vuelta a la rutina… - terminé por decir.

Antes de poder continuar, la ojiperla volvió a integrarse con nosotros, así que la sonrisa de mi amiga envolvió al rubio en una atmosfera de amor, provocando que terminara con el hilo del tema.

_¡Joder! Era justo lo que yo no quería…_

Nos sentamos en la mesita, yo frente a ellos, para no sentir que tocaba el violín de forma tan olímpica, y comenzamos a comer.

Esperé que pasara un momento y miré a Naruto y a Hinata y les sonreí. Tomé una porción de arroz con los palillos y mientras comía, saqué la pregunta con tono natural.

- Oye Naruto… ¿el hermano de Sasuke vive en la capital? – pregunté como si nada.

Naruto levantó una ceja y me miró con curiosidad.

- Sasuke no tiene hermanos Sakura… ¿quién te dijo eso? - _¡bingo!_

Es que en el congreso nos encontramos con un pequeño que se llamaba Kenji… y andaba con una mujer… - la mirada de Naruto subió por mi cabeza.

Tragué saliva espesa al sentir una mano apoyada sobre mi hombro derecho.

Podrías haberme invitado a comer también… - soltó la voz.

Le pregunté a la chica de la enfermería por ti… - replicó Naruto, sin dejar de comer - …dijo que estabas en urgencias.

Y lo estaba… - replicó el tipo - …pero soy humano y tengo apetito…

Odié su intromisión, pero también sentí cierto alivio de que no fuera Sasuke el que me pillara _infraganti _tratando de sacarle información al rubio, ya que pese a que sabía que él no estaría esa noche en el hospital, la mala suerte era un factor creciente en mi vida, y aunque era difícil, no era imposible.

El pelirojo avanzó a mi lado y dio una mirada fugaz hacia nosotros, para luego elevar la mirada hacia el frente.

- Debo volver a urgencias…. – soltó - … hoy serás mi interna… - acotó de repente.

¿Qué no ves que está comiendo? – negó Naruto con la cabeza - …podrías ser menos tirano que el teme.

No existen los descansos en las noches de urgencias… pero bueno, si Haruno prefiere quedarse comiendo… antes de aprender unas buenas lecciones, no voy a…

Era una buena oportunidad para distraerme y aprender, así que no me negué. Además, así quizás me sacaba en parte el mal rato con Sasuke.

Tragué de un sopetón, ante la mirada atónita de Naruto.

Iré… - terminé por decir, provocando la detención de mi jefe temporal - …gracias por la cena… estaba deliciosa…

Me levanté, sacando mis platos y luego caminé al costado de Gaara a través de los pasillos, intentando sacarle algunas palabras triviales, pero al parecer, el pelirojo no se iba con rodeos.

Dimos la vuelta para llegar a la escalera y entrar a urgencias, pero se detuvo en un pasillo.

- La próxima vez que quieras averiguar algo de Sasuke… no trates de hacerlo con el idiota de Naruto… - dijo con seriedad.

Quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Si bien la ingenuidad de Naruto hubiese hecho fácil sacarle algo de información antes de lanzarme a los tiburones, el tío que tenía frente a mi, me crispaba los pelos con su tono.

- Y no te lo digo como una advertencia… - continuó - … no eres una nena, así que si tienes algo con él, ve y háblalo tú misma… no hay que ser muy astuto para notar que te interesa, pero si no solucionas los problemas de raíz, Sasuke y tú jamás van a tener una oportunidad…

- ¿Por qué me dices éstas cosas? – pregunté, demasiado intrigada.

- Porque Sasuke es mi amigo y si bien el piensa que con tu madre va a ahuyentar los fantasmas que lo atormentan, tú pareces ser la que puede salvarlo… – contestó, firme y seguro.

- ¿Salvarlo? – sus frases traían aún más dudas a mi cabeza - ¿de qué? ¿qué le pasa?

Continuó caminando, dejándome atrás.

- ¡Espera! – le grité.

Se detuvo y me miró para que continuara.

- Al menos dime quien es Misaki… - supliqué - …sólo eso… sí es un tema tan doloroso para él como parece serlo, no quiero tocarlo sin saber a que me atendré…

Su rostro adquirió un toque de rabia y molestia. Pensé, en aquel momento, que iría hacia mí y me pegaría un empujón, por entrometida.

- Era nuestra compañera en la universidad… iba 2 años sobre nosotros… - contestó, no muy convencido al parecer de que podía confiar en mí - …y por un buen tiempo, fue la novia de Sasuke…

- ¿Y porqué terminaron? ¿qué pasó? ¿qué tiene que ver Kenji en esto?

Gaara frunció el ceño y tensó la mandíbula.

- Eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma… yo no soy nadie para contarte sus asuntos… no soy tu comadrera ni mucho menos.

Y luego se volteó en dirección opuesta a mi y bajó las escaleras, dejándome sola en el descanso con la cabeza a punto de explotar.

Ecuación


	31. El ojo del huracán

Miré por la ventana del autobús cómo las gotas de agua prácticamente se estrellaban en contra del vidrio, provocando además un sonido ensordecedor sobre el techo metálico del vehículo. Si bien la voluptuosa chica del clima del canal nacional había reportado _precipitaciones_, a mí me parecía más bien que el cielo se estaba vaciando sobre la ciudad.

Mi bolso, mis zapatillas y mi chaqueta estaban totalmente empapados y mis manos estaban heladísimas, ya que el paradero estaba llenísimo y los buses pasaban copados de gente, lo cual sumó a mi espera de casi una hora bastantes litros de agua que, además, habían mojado totalmente mi cabello. El paraguas, por supuesto, era un artificio inútil cuando corrían vientos de 40 kilómetros por hora, que hacían que la lluvia corretease como un niño travieso alrededor de los pobres peatones como yo, que no gozábamos de la garantía de tener un tibio y confortante auto que nos transportara y evitara todo el asunto.

Lo más lógico habría sido esperar a Hinata, pero me daba pena ir por ella e interrumpir su nube de amor con su nuevo novio, así que sacando toda la _Sakura autosuficiente_ de mi interior, salí en medio de la cuasi tormenta a tomar el autobús, con la absurda mentira de que algún amigo pasaría por mi, de lo contrario, la maternal ojiperla no me habría dejado partir sola.

Mientras seguía mirando por la ventana y pasaba unos edificios, pensé sí realmente valía la pena llegar al apartamento de Sasuke. Luego de nuestra discusión hace un par de días atrás y la reciente declaración de Gaara, mi cabeza estaba confusa y yo, si bien sentía profundamente la distancia de su toque, no podía dejar de sentirme fastidiada y algo triste con lo que había ocurrido. Sumado a todo esto, pero no menos importante, estaba Ino, la querida amiga que a duras penas de dirigía la palabra frente a Hinata y que, además, me evitaba por completo durante nuestras rondas de trabajo en el hospital.

La especie de limbo en el que me encontraba, hizo que notara, tardíamente claro, que me había pasado de paradero en por lo menos dos cuadras.

¡Genial! Lo poco que me había secado, no iba a servir para nada.

Me levanté torpemente, pidiéndole permiso a la anciana que estaba al lado mío y detuve el autobús, bajándome apresuradamente y exponiéndome nuevamente a la tormenta.

Caminé bajo las oscuras nubes y la espesa lluvia a toda la velocidad que mis piernas me permitían, hasta que finalmente llegué al imponente edificio donde se encontraba mi hogar temporal, y aclaro que es temporal, porque eso de ser prácticamente un parásito de Sasuke y contribuir a penas con una mísera cena durante mi estadía, no me tenía para nada convencida de que podía llegar a ser equitativo de alguna forma, pero al menos, dadas las circunstancias, él tampoco se empeñaba en sacarme a comer a lujosos restaurantes ni nada por el estilo, ya que eso sólo podría precipitar en que las cosas empeoraran.

El conserje me miró con asombro, probablemente porque parecía sacada recientemente de una piscina, y yo le saludé con un gesto amargo, para ir rápidamente hacia el ascensor y marcar el botón del piso de Sasuke.

Si bien había pasado ya un tiempo, era la primera vez que sentía que estábamos peleados en serio y eso me producía ansiedad. Por uno u otro motivo, no habíamos coincidido demasiado y cada vez que él llegaba, o comíamos en absoluto silencio, o yo llegaba más temprano o eé demasiado tarde, como para compartir demasiadas palabras, ya que irse a la cama parecía una opción más agradable, después de todo, si cerraba los ojos y apagaba la luz, él no tenía porque saber que no quería hablarle y bueno, está demás decir que él es un ser casi espantosamente orgulloso como para ir y darme unas palabras de reconciliación con ojitos vidriosos.

_No… Sasuke no es así…_

Mi ansiedad se incrementó exponencialmente cuando llegué a la puerta del departamento. Saqué con lentitud de mi bolso la copia de la llave que Sasuke me había entregado hace un par de días, a la cual yo le había colocado un llavero con forma de un enorme cerdo de felpa, y la introduje en el cerrojo, girándola con cautela para no hacer demasiado ruido ni tampoco ser tan evidente sobre mi llegada.

- Si la llave no funciona, te sacaré otra copia mañana… - susurró una voz detrás de mí.

El sólo sentir su respiración, su presencia y ver su brazo estirarse hacia el cerrojo, me provocó un paro cardíaco casi instantáneo. No quise voltearme de inmediato, así que atiné simplemente a avanzar a través del umbral e ingresar al cálido apartamento.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras de mí, fui de inmediato hacia un sillón, olvidando por completo que parecía recién sacada de una lavadora, hasta que su voz nuevamente irrumpió mi nula tranquilidad.

- Deberías cambiarte… - su voz era pausada y libre de cualquier tono que enunciara alguna emoción de su parte - … vas a terminar tomando un resfrío.

- Y eso… ¿te preocupa acaso? – pregunté con mezcla de ironía e incredulidad.

- Soy médico… - habló mientras dejaba su chaqueta sobre una silla - …es mi deber evitar que la gente enferme.

_¡Médico y la puta que te parió!_

No lo dije, pero fue lo que mi cerebro pensó al instante cuando escuché su última oración.

- Pues yo soy casi médico y no necesito otro que me trate, así que si me enfermo, es mi problema, no el tuyo… - y me crucé de brazos para luego estirarme y sacar un libro de mi bolso.

- ¿Podrías comportarte como un adulto? – soltó fastidiado.

- Lo haría, si tú te comportaras como una persona y te sentaras a hablar las cosas con la chica con la que duermes hace más de una semana… - respondí, mientras hojeaba aquel libro que a duras penas intentaba leer.

- Sakura… - su voz ahora mostraba claramente que comenzaba a enojarse, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante el miedo - …cámbiate de ropa o yo…

- ¿O qué? ¿me vas a suspender una semana de la clínica? ¿me vas a volver a comparar con mi madre? – me levanté frunciendo el ceño.

- Cámbiate… - ordenó.

- ¿Y qué gano yo a cambio? – me crucé de brazos, pero mi gesto se deshizo de inmediato cuando di un fuerte estornudo frente a él.

_¡Genial! Sí me había resfriado._

Mi rostro empalideció de pronto, me recorrió un fuerte escalofrío y volví nuevamente a estornudar. Levanté el rostro para mantener mi dignidad, pero el rostro de Sasuke se mostraba cargado de genuina preocupación. Finalmente, luego de un par de segundos, su semblante se suavizó y se acercó a mi, no tierno, pero si más amable de lo que estaba siendo.

- Ve a cambiarte… - habló con aterciopelada voz - …si lo haces, hablaremos.

Volví a estornudar, y en esa repentina exhalación, acepté que él si iba a terminar teniendo razón, pues claramente había contraído un resfriado.

- Me parece un buen trato… - dije finalmente, con falso orgullo, dirigiéndome hacia _nuestro_ cuarto.

La verdad, fue un alivio quitarme esas húmedas ropas y cambiarlas por un pantalón de buzo calentito y una chaqueta de polar, que de inmediato me dio el confort y la protección que claramente no me estaba dando la chaqueta y los jeans empapados que traía, junto a unos calcetines húmedos hasta los talones, que en conjunto, me hacían una víctima perfecta para cualquier virus o bacteria oportunista que quisiera hacerme presa de algún catarro.

Fui al baño y me sequé el cabello con la toalla, para luego tomar el secador y terminar la última fase de _Sakura seca_ y volver al living a reencontrarme con aquel agridulce compañero de habitación, que parecía haber bajado un poco las defensas frente a mi posible enfermedad.

Seguía molesta, eso no podía negarlo, pero tampoco podía negar las inmensas ganas que tenía de acurrucarme en sus brazos y arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas.

Cuando llegué al living, lo primero que observé fue a Sasuke sentado en el sillón, bebiendo una taza de café, mientras sobre la mesita, humeaba otra taza, algo más grande, y al lado permanecía un pastel de fresas.

No quise sonreír y dejar en claro tan rápidamente que el gesto me había agradado, así que tratando de hacerme la difícil, caminé hacia el sillón, me senté a su lado y tomé con indiferencia la taza.

- Ten cuidado… está caliente… -habló.

_¡Demasiado tarde!_

- ¡Auch!

En mi absurdo intento de indiferencia, ya había dado el primer sorbo y me había quemado la lengua de la forma más estúpida que podría haberlo hecho. Dejé salir al instante un gemido reflejo y Sasuke tan solo soltó una pequeña risotada.

_Juro que el día que sus expresiones dejen de provocarme algo, va a significar que me extrajeron el sistema límbico…_

Hice una mueca de molestia y comencé a soplar nuevamente la taza, envolviéndola con el polerón estirado hasta mis manos, para no quemarme con la ardiente cerámica.

Pasaron varios minutos de un silencio casi sepulcral. Si bien Sasuke había manifestado la idea de hablar, parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a dar el primer paso, o bien esperaba que yo saliera con alguna estúpida acotación, que lo llevara a desviarse del tema de forma olímpica.

El sonido de la lluvia golpeando con violencia el enorme ventanal, provocó que la tensión entre nosotros aumentara, hasta que llegó el punto en que decidí romper el frío silencio de una vez por todas.

- Gracias por el té… - dije con seriedad - … y por el pastel… - le di un mordisco y luego de tragar, continué - …pero más te agradecería que…

- El pastel lo compré en la cafetería de la esquina… - sonrió - …supuse que te gustaría.

Si quería distraerme con halagos indirectos y hacer que babeara ante su supuesta caballerosidad, estaba muy bien encaminado, así que detuve a tiempo su intento.

- Encontré tu foto con Kenji… - si quería una reacción tenía que dar algún impacto - …no hurgueteaba tus cosas ni mucho menos… quería el cargador y como no lo dejaste en un lugar muy accesible, era la única parte donde pensé podría haber…

- No deberías meterte en mis cosas Sakura… - bebió un sorbo de café y luego me miró con seriedad - …no son tus asuntos y por lo demás, no sabes con que te podrías encontrar…

- Lo sabría si me lo dices… - dije, sin quitarle la mirada - …estoy cansada de tus evasivas Sasuke…

- Y yo cansado de tu insistencia al respecto… - dejó la taza sobre la mesa - … ¿porqué no puedes ser feliz con lo que tenemos ahora?

Su pregunta dio lugar a otra en mi cabeza.

- ¿Y qué tenemos Sasuke¿ ¿eh? ¿una relación entre cuatro paredes de concreto? – hablé con amargura - …con el grado de compromiso de un rábano.

Me miró sostenidamente y luego se echó hacia atrás.

- Al menos me queda claro lo que es para ti… - suspiró.

- No te hagas conmigo, sabes bien a lo que me refiero… - sostuve - …si me preguntas que somos, te diría que no tengo la más mínima idea.

- ¿Y qué quieres Sakura? ¿qué mierda quieres? ¿quieres que seamos novios, luego nos casemos y mandar todo al carajo de una vez?

Me levanté indignada odiándolo por ser tan estúpidamente irónico y a la vez por no poder aguantar tanto tiempo sus acusaciones.

- No soy tan estúpida… - lo miré con desdén - … te quiero, pero no vivo en una burbuja contigo… - hablé exhausta - …jamás te he pedido un compromiso a ese nivel y creo que tampoco a otro mayor, creo que estar contigo está bien, pero supongo que ponerle un nombre a todo esto, sería pedirte demasiado ¿no, Sasuke Uchiha?

- Entonces… - habló tomándome del brazo y mirándome fijamente - … dilo… con todas sus letras… ¿quieres que rompa con tu madre de una puta vez y que seamos novios?

En otras circunstancias, me habría lanzado en caída libre a sus brazos, pero no quería dejar el tema. Su pregunta me alegraba, pero decirle que sí, besarnos y hacer un camino de caricias hasta la cama, no me iba a responder ninguna pregunta, así que en vez de irme por la tangente, retomé la pregunta que me partía el cráneo.

- Quiero saber de una puta vez quien es esa mujer y quién es ese niño… - clavé mis ojos en los suyos y salieron chispas de ambos.

Juro por Dios que era la primera vez desde que conozco a Sasuke Uchiha que me sentía tan potente, tan magnánima y tan poderosa. Por primera vez, era firme.

- Sasuke… - le hablé - …cuéntamelo por favor… - dije más pausado, con ternura pero a la vez seguridad - …quiero saberlo todo de una vez, ya no puedo más… si seguimos así, esto nunca va a…

Cuando terminé de pronunciar esa frase, la fuerza de su agarre se desvaneció de inmediato.

- No te quedarás tranquila hasta…

- No… - interrumpí con seguridad - …porque te amo Sasuke y me mata ver lo mal que te pones cada vez que ves a esa mujer o a ese niño… me mata no saber que pasa… - se sentó y yo me ubiqué a su lado - …quiero saberlo, no te pido nada más…

Suspiró, una vez y luego otra.

- Fue mi novia en la universidad… - habló repentinamente - …iba dos cursos más arriba que yo… - negó con la cabeza - …y Kenji, no es más que su hijo.

Agradecía su respuesta, pero no ampliaba mi espectro de información en lo más mínimo. Quizás si Gaara no hubiese sido tan buen informante y a la vez tan poco tranquilizador, esa respuesta me habría bastado para seguir con todo, pero había algo en mi interior que me decía a gritos que en ese triángulo de Kenji, Misaki y Sasuke, había mucho que ver, o más bien entender.

- Pero Kenji… ¿no es nada tuyo? – pregunté con cautela.

- Es un niño al que le tengo afecto… - su voz mostraba con claridad un matiz de resentimiento y dolor - …nada más que eso.

- Sasuke… - hablé con rectitud - …yo no quiero perturbarte… no quiero revolverte las cosas, pero…

- Entonces no lo hagas… - me corrigió - …si me quieres tanto como dices, deja el maldito pasado en paz…

Iba a replicar su última frase, pero el sonido del timbre me interrumpió. Sasuke no dudó en aprovechar la oportunidad para huir de mi preguntona voz, y fue a abrir la puerta.

No me volteé a verlo, me quedé de espaldas hacia la puerta pensando y buscando la forma adecuada de largar a la visita y luego retomar lo que había quedado _stand by_ con él. Me incliné hacia la mesa para beber un poco de té y escuché a Sasuke abrir la puerta.

De pronto, unos tacones sonaron con estruendo sobre el piso flotante de aquel lujoso apartamento, hasta que se detuvieron finalmente detrás de mi.

_Misaki_… fue lo primero que pensé antes de voltearme, pero ¡qué equivocada estaba!

Fue de los pocos momentos en mi vida, en los que sentía que estaba en una película que pasaban por cámara lenta. Juro que la mirada de desprecio de mi madre, se me quedó grabada en la retina, como el más eterno de los tatuajes.

- Sakumo… - saludó Sasuke, con la voz fría.

- _Mi amor_… - habló mi madre con cargada ironía - …_hija mía_… - sonrió mirándome con cinismo.

Me levanté de inmediato, reaccionando sólo por el efecto de sus palabras sobre mi, y me dirigí hacia el lado de Sasuke, que permanecía con una actitud bastante indiferente hacia la mujer que creía ser su novia por todo éste tiempo.

- Madre… - hablé - …de verdad…. yo…. – la culpa y las excusas comenzaron a jugar con salir torpemente, mientras un fuerte silbido amenazaba con entrar por los ventanales de aquel departamento.

- No vengo a pedirte excusas a ti, Sakura querida… - no reparaba en mi presencia - …tu falta de criterio hace cada vez más evidente la carencia de inteligencia que tienes al momento de elegir… - avanzó un par de pasos - …y ésta vez elegiste algo, que por defecto, no puede ser tuyo…

En aquel momento, su presencia y sus palabras… ¡toda esa situación! Hicieron que me olvidara por completo de la problemática que llevaba. Había pasado tanto tiempo negándome a mi misma que éste momento no llegaría, que cuando lo tenía frente a mis narices, no sabía bien que decir, al contrario de Sasuke que se mostraba relajado y con el semblante carente de cualquier evidencia de culpa o arrepentimiento, lo cual, me dio al menos, fuerza para sacar un poco más de voz.

- Te quiero madre… - hablé tratando de introducir lo que quería - …pero… - la observé, mientras ella miraba a Sasuke, con mi estómago convertido en un revoltijo - …y juro que lo siento pero…

- No es contigo con quien quiero hablar… - me interrumpió - …quiero hablar con Sasuke – dijo solemnemente - …así que retírate de mi vista en éste momento y déjanos…

- ¡Yo lo quiero madre! ¿puedes entenderlo? ¿ser menos egoísta? – le grité.

- Déjalo Sakura… - Sasuke tomó mi mano - …yo solucionaré esto…

Mi madre dio dos fuertes pasos y me miró con desprecio.

- Eres una cría… una que no sabe lo que hace, tomas lo que quieres a tu antojo… eres demasiado niña como para…

Me había comportado mal, lo sabía, pero también sabía que no podía seguir cargando con todas las culpas de haberme enamorado de una persona que no debía.

- Tengo 21 años madre… y lo amo… - repliqué - …no lo planeé ni lo hice para vengarme por tu falta de afecto o tu indiferencia con papá… - me miraba con atención, pero a la vez con absoluta frialdad - no es un capricho estúpido como lo es para ti… - apreté los puños y dudé antes de seguir - …yo quiero estar con él, quiero formar una familia con él y ser feliz a su lado… - di un paso al frente - …y no voy a dejar ir el único sueño que me queda, para que te lo quedes un rato y luego lo cambies como lo haces con tus calcetines…

Su mano se impresionó fuertemente sobre mi mejilla y yo tan sólo atiné a llevar mi palma sobre mi rostro, para calmar un poco el ardor que sentía en ese momento sobre mi piel, bajando la vista de inmediato hacia el suelo.

- Eres tan ingenua Sakura… - rió con desdén - …sueñas con cosas que no vas a poder tener… - los ojos de mi madre, reflejaban el peor de los huracanes en ese momento. Eran violentos, tempestuosos y a la vez, carentes de cualquier atisbo pacificador.

La hermosa mujer que recordaba vagamente de mi niñez, las pocas veces que habíamos compartido con mi padre, había desaparecido hace años. Esa mujer alta, hermosa, pero llena de odio y egoísmo, estaba lejos de preocuparse, o más bien tener en su mente la intención de hacerlo. A ella no le interesaba arreglar nada conmigo. No había venido a hacer las pases. Su presencia era meramente reprobatoria hacia lo que hacía y, quería por lo demás, reclamar lo que parecía estar segura que le pertenecía.

- Me voy… - habló detrás de nosotros - …espero entiendas Sakura que esto no es algo meramente personal… y si bien, no lo apruebo en absoluto, hay una parte de mi que lo hace por tu propio bien…

Sasuke permanecía serio y justo antes de que yo le dirigiera la palabra, su voz me interrumpió.

- Te espero en la cafetería de la esquina Sasuke… - habló mi madre desde la puerta - …sabes que necesitamos hablar ¿no? – y cerró con un gran portazo.

Fui directamente hacia el sillón y me senté de golpe.

_¿Qué mierda había ocurrido?_

Negué con la cabeza, mientras trataba de ordenar las ideas en mi mente. La escena ocurrida recientemente parecía parte de una historia que no podía ser mi vida, pero el repentino ardor en mi mejilla derecha, me recordó de inmediato que no había sido más que la más pura realidad.

Giré la cabeza en dirección a Sasuke y él parecía impávido, lo cual por un momento me pareció bien, ya que si yo fuera él, habría reaccionado bastante peor.

- Sasuke… - le hablé con voz serena - ... ¿qué vamos a…?

- Debo hablar con tu madre… - se apresuró en decirme.

Observé, tan inmóvil como una estatua, como tomaba su chaqueta y salía de departamento, sin darme siquiera la oportunidad de decir algo.

Deseé en aquel momento correr tras él, pero según la secuencia de los acontecimientos, yo ya había dicho lo suficiente y había dejado más que claro mis intenciones y punto de vista, o al menos eso creía haber hecho.

- ¡Un té! – exclamé con las manos tiritonas.

Tomé mi taza, ya vacía, y fui hacia la cocina a prepararme algo caliente, para despabilarme del shock en el que me encontraba.

Miré el reloj, mientras esperaba que hirviera el agua, que marcaba las 7:40 PM.

_No debería tardar demasiado…_

Saqué una bolsita del té, puse el religioso par de cucharadas de azúcar dentro y la llené con agua una vez que sentí el timbrecito que avisaba que el agua estaba lista. Apagué la luz y caminé temblorosa hacia el sillón del living.

Cuando me senté, comencé a sentir de forma exponencial una sensación de ahogo interno que jamás había sentido. Me sentía como un ratón en una jaula, o peor aún, tenía aquel sabor amargo que te regala tu subconsciente cuando sabes que algo muy malo va a venir.

Respiré hondo, soplé el té y bebí un sorbo, ésta vez sin importarme que me había quemado la lengua nuevamente. Me podía pasar un tractor por encima y no habría sentido ni cosquillas, porque estaba tan sumida en lo que podía estar ocurriendo a media cuadra del departamento, que no podía pensar con claridad nada.

Deseé más que nunca en aquel momento, poder hablar con mi amiga Ino, y contarle todo, para sacar en parte la desesperación que recorría mi cuerpo, mientras tomaba el control remoto de la televisión e iba de canal en canal. Odié tanto embrollo y supe de inmediato que gran parte de los problemas que habían ocurrido con Ino, se relacionaban directamente con mi incapacidad para tomar las riendas de mis propios asuntos. Si bien las amigos son un apoyo en tu vida, no está bien basarte en los consejos de los demás, que más bien, reflejan el punto de vista y accionar de una persona que siente y piensa quizás completamente distinto a mí, aunque de todas formas, la había cagado con Itachi, de eso no me cabía duda, pero quizás la velocidad en que se habían tornado las cosas con Sasuke, no habían ayudado a que nuestra relación se volviera más _normal_, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Dejé la taza sobre la mesita, colocando finalmente uno de esos canales de música clásica y cerré los ojos forzadamente, aunque era en vano, no iba a descansar.

Me paré ansiosamente hacia el baño y antes de cerrar la puerta, me volví a levantar para ir por mi celular y enviarle un mensaje a Sasuke. Al menos si recibía un _**ok**_, algo de tranquilidad me iba a dar.

Cerré la puerta del baño, lavándome la cara con pesadumbre y me senté en un banquito.

_Tenía ganas de vomitar…_

Abrí mi celular y comencé a teclear con bastante torpeza, el mensaje que quería hacer llegar a Sasuke.

"_¿Estás bien? Te voy a esperar ¿si?"_

No lo releí dos veces como solía hacerlo y apreté de inmediato la tecla que decía enviar.

Me paré, nuevamente, y fui hacia el sillón. Mi taza seguía humeando y al mirar hacia la ventana, vi como las gotas se estrellaban violentamente sobre el vidrio.

_Era un día jodidamente genial para todo esto…_

Tomé nuevamente el control y coloqué el canal nacional, encontrándome por segunda vez consecutiva en un mismo día con la tipa voluptuosa del clima, que ahora anunciaba una maldita tormenta. Me reí con ironía, porque al parecer, esa tipa siempre le bajaba un grado de fatalidad a los fenómenos climáticos, así que si lo de la mañana iba a ser precipitaciones y se había transformado en tormenta, probablemente lo de ésta noche iba a ser un jodido huracán.

Me bebí el resto del té y fui a la cocina por otra taza, pero cuando ví que ya eran las 8:07, sentí que iba a explotar. No sacaba nada estando allí arriba, encerrada y prácticamente exiliada de un problema que era tanto de ellos como mío. Era una absoluta estupidez quedarme allí arriba, esperando como damisela en peligro, cuando el título me quedaba bastante absurdo, y lo único que quería, era ser parte de la batalla, así que tomé mi chaqueta apresuradamente, tomando las llaves con torpeza y salí del departamento rápidamente.

Como era de esperarse, el jodido ascensor no llegaba nunca y cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencida, el estúpido pitito me notificó que ya podía subirme de una vez.

A medida que bajaba, mi agujero estomacal parecía agrandarse y mi arteria carótida saltaba como loca, mientras mi pie derecho no dejaba de golpear el suelo.

Cuando llegué al lobby, salí caminando apresuradamente, sin posar la vista sobre el conserje, que a éstas alturas debía creerme todo un espectáculo, y llegué finalmente a la calle, donde llovía, o más bien, se drenaba el maldito océano.

Decir que estaba lloviendo, era decir demasiado poco. La gente se refugiaba a duras penas y caminaban cerca de la poca protección que les podía ofrecer el techo del edificio, así que salí con facilidad por el medio de la calle, para llegar con rapidez al maldito café.

La lluvia caía sin ninguna misericordia sobre mí y pese a que camine sólo unos cuantos metros, llegué totalmente empapada a la vitrina del café _La Douce Crêpe_, donde me pare con antelación, buscando entre las mesas a Sasuke o a mi madre. Al no verlos de inmediato me precipité a entrar, sin ninguna sutileza de sacarme la chaqueta, para evitar mojar el brillante piso del lugar.

Un mesero me detuvo, con sínica cordialidad, pero en un gesto poco amable de mi parte, lo hice a un lado y caminé entre medio de un par de mesas, hasta que de pronto, en un rincón, lo ví.

No seguí caminando. Sólo me quedé mirándolo un par de segundos, ignorando totalmente todo lo que me rodeaba. Podía escuchar en mis oídos un zumbido de un par de mujeres adineradas cuchicheando, pero no me importaba, en aquel momento, sólo podía verlo a él y a su taza blanca de porcelana que afirmaba con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra sostenía un cigarro.

_Era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke fumando…_

Se encontraba sólo y con el rostro serio, pero aún así, abrumado. Pensé por un momento en dejar el lugar e irme, pero mis pies tuvieron voluntad propia y me llevaron hasta su mesa, donde me planté, provocando que el elevara la vista hacia mí.

- No pude quedarme… - hablé - …estaba preocupada…

- Siéntate… - dijo, indicándome la silla frente a él.

Levantó la mano, haciéndole una seña a un mesero, que trajo una carta.

- Pide algo caliente… - bebió de su café - …te vas a enfermar…

No tenía hambre, por el contrario, estaba tan nerviosa por saber que había ocurrido que podría haber vomitado, pero preferí no complicar el momento con estupideces.

- ¿Qué le traigo señorita? – preguntó el mesero, sin dejar de mirar mi empapado atuendo.

- Quiero un _croisant_ y un _capuccino_… - pedí.

El tipo asintió y se fue con la carta, dejándome nuevamente a solas con Sasuke. El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente aquel tormentoso día, pero mi ansiedad no dejó que se perpetuara por demasiado tiempo.

- Y bien… - comencé a juguetear con mis manos heladas sobre la mesa mientras mi pelo goteaba - … ¿qué paso con mi…

- Hablé con ella… - dio una bocanada a su cigarro - … está todo bien por ese lado.

Sonreí y estiré mi mano hacia él, pero el rechazó el contacto.

- ¿Qué… - lo miré, pero él no levantaba la vista hacia mi - …entonces qué sucede?

Inspiró nuevamente el espeso humo, soltándolo con suavidad, para cruzar sus oscuras orbes con mis pupilas. Me bastó esa mirada para comprenderlo todo.

- No puedo seguir con esto… - habló con seriedad - … no más…

En aquel momento, sentí como sí me hubiesen arrancado el corazón sin anestesia. Quería llorar, era lo único que quería, pero me contuve lo suficiente.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté, tratando de mantener la calma y a la vez, ocultando mis manos que tiritaban, no precisamente de frío - ¿qué pasó?

Sasuke apagó el cigarro en el cenicero y afirmó su pálido y sombrío rostro con sus manos a nivel de su nariz, exhalando un suspiro que parecía agotador.

- No está funcionando para mi… - su voz era gélida, al punto que me calaba los huesos - …tu madre tiene toda la razón al respecto, eres una cría y yo… soy un adulto que cometió un error… no puedo darte nada de lo que quieres y tú tampoco a mi…

- ¡Pero Sasuke! – exclamé, perdida como nunca - ¡estamos juntos! ¡estábamos bien! ¿qué… qué?

- ¿Estábamos bien? – soltó una risa irónica - …tú misma dijiste que necesitabas cosas y que yo no…

- ¡Yo jamás dije eso! – lo interrumpí - …no uses mis frases a tu conveniencia, si bien estaba enojada eso no quiere decir que…

- Me iré a la casa de un amigo… - habló, como si no escuchara en lo más mínimo mi voz - …puedes quedarte en el departamento el tiempo que consideres necesario o hasta que encuentres otro lugar…

Se levantó de pronto, dejando dinero sobre la mesa, y sin siquiera despedirse, caminó entre las mesas, dejándome ahí, sola, mirándolo desaparecer.

- Aquí está su _croisant madmoiselle_… - sonrió el mesero - …y su _capuccino_.

No dije nada, sólo sentía como un líquido tibio comenzaba a salir por mis mejillas, que contrastaba por completo mi fría piel.

- ¿Está Ud. bien? – me habló, con la voz más acentuada.

Reaccioné, tardíamente, pero lo hice.

Miré al mesero con desesperación y supuse que le era suficiente para obtener la respuesta que buscaba.

_Yo no estaba bien…_

Salí a toda velocidad entre las ajetreadas mesas, hasta llegar afuera. Miré a ambos lados de la calle y no ví a Sasuke por ninguna parte. Caminé rápidamente hacia el departamento y llegué prácticamente goteando, congelada y tosiendo con más frecuencia que antes.

Me dirigí con dificultad hacia el mesón y le hablé al joven conserje que me miraba estupefacto.

- Sasuke… - pregunté - … Sasuke Uchiha… ¿volvió?

- Subió hace unos minutos a su depa…

Salí corriendo hacia el ascensor y nuevamente, me jugaba una mala pasada, pero ésta vez el tiempo estaba totalmente en mi contra.

A toda velocidad fui hacia las escaleras, no sin antes tropezarme en el pasillo, impactando fuertemente mi rodilla contra el piso de mármol, pero no había tiempo para quejidos. Subí los pisos lo más rápido que mi coordinación me permitía y llegué finalmente al pasillo que me llevaría al departamento de Sasuke.

Respiraba con dificultad y a duras penas, logré insertar y girar la llave en la cerradura, para entrar con poca sutileza al departamento.

- ¡Sasuke! – grité - ¡Sasuke!

_Nadie respondió..._

Corrí hacia la habitación y sólo me encontré con una estantería vacía.

Me arrodillé en el suelo y pude ver como las lágrimas caían mojando sutilmente la alfombra, a diferencia de mi cuerpo y mis ropas que estaban provocando un total desastre.

_Yo era un total desastre…_

Me levanté con las fuerzas que me quedaban y tomé mi teléfono celular, marcando su número de inmediato. Luego de dos tonos, me salió el buzón de voz, pero sin darme por vencida, volví a marcarlo y ésta vez, sí contestó.

- ¡Sasuke! – grité - ¿dónde estás? – hablé lo mejor que pude - …necesito que hablemos por favor… - mi dignidad no cabía en aquel momento en que sentía que me iba a morir sin él.

- _Déjalo… - _soltó _- …te debo colgar, voy…_

- _¡Qué tenga buenas noches señor Uchiha!_

Aquella voz me era familiar. Era el maldito conserje, por lo que él aún seguía en el edificio. Colgué y boté mi teléfono, Dios sabe dónde, y salí nuevamente tomando únicamente las llaves conmigo y corrí hacia el ascensor, marcando el botón de descenso con desesperación.

_Ésta vez, el ascensor parecía estar de mi lado pues llegó de inmediato…_

Me subí y marqué con neurosis el número 1, para llegar a la recepción, pero cuando salí del elevador, él ya no estaba.

Caminé hacia donde estaba el conserje, que a éstas alturas debía pensar que yo era una loca de patio, pero me importaba un carajo, mi tranquilidad mental era algo que no estaba dispuesta a tranzar en aquel momento por una imagen pública de falsa cordura, cuando en el fondo, o mejor dicho, en el fondo y la superficie, me estaba volviendo loca del dolor.

- ¿Dónde está Sasuke? – pregunté.

Me miró con extrañeza, mientras hojeaba unos papeles con total tranquilidad.

- El señor Uchiha acaba de salir… - respondió.

Sin siquiera darle las gracias y prácticamente exhausta, salí a la intemperie, volviendo a embeberme en la tormentosa lluvia que se tornaba casi un huracán y que tenía las calles prácticamente vacías a éstas alturas. Miré hacia el lado derecho y no pude observar nada, pero al ver hacia el izquierdo vi su _porsche _detenido en el semáforo. Lo miré con desesperación y caminé tan rápido como pude hacia él, pero la lluvia me hacía difícil él no resbalarme y pese a que ignoraba por completo el dolor de mi rodilla, el verde marcó la partida de Sasuke, sin siquiera darme la mínima oportunidad de decir algo que evitara que yo me desmoronara por completo.

Ahí, casi a las 9 de la noche, yo, Sakura Haruno, permanecía parada, azotada por la lluvia y un viento que congelaba las calles, cubierta por un cielo gris oscuro que no dejaba de rugir y soltar toda su ira sobre mí.

_La lluvia nunca había sido tan triste y la noche, jamás había sido tan helada… pero yo, me mantenía ahí, inerte… bajo el ojo del huracán…_

Lamento la tardanza, mi ingratitud con las lectoras de éste sitio, pero juro que hago todo lo posible por no hacerles esperar demasiado. Respecto a mi otro fic… "no lo elegi"… está en stand by por falta de tiempo… espero me comprendan y no olviden que sus reviews me hacen infinitamente feliz…. Gracias por comentar! Y espero disfruten éste lluvioso capítulo…

Besos!


	32. Amigos

Pese a que Sasuke me había dicho que me quedara en su apartamento, yo sabía que era imposible. No podía permanecer en un lugar que me traía tantos recuerdos y que, además, estaba infestado de él.

_Todo en ese lugar olía, parecía y me recordaba a él…_

Se podría decir que tuve suerte, aunque en realidad, mi vida era una especie de baraja en la que esperaba cualquier cosa en el momento menos previsto.

Lo único que atiné a hacer luego de volver al apartamento y quedarme sentada no sé por cuánto tiempo sobre la tibia alfombra, abrazando mis propias piernas, mientras mis ropas estilaban, era preguntarme que mierda había pasado. En ese momento necesitaba entenderlo, me dolía tanto, que no podía tener nada más en mi cabeza. Ni la perturbadora lluvia, ni el implacable frío habían podido tener algún efecto en mi que pudiese aminorar o deshacer el bloqueo mental que tenía sobre todas las cosas. Estaba ida, en algún planeta donde sólo habitaba mi propio sufrimiento y el ente que era yo en aquel momento.

Me acurruqué sobre la alfombra en posición fetal, esperando que llegara alguien a consolarme y a decirme porqué todo estaba saliendo como la mierda, por qué Sasuke me había dejado, porqué Itachi tenía la razón, por qué mi madre se había aparecido en el momento menos oportuno, porqué estaba _tan sola_….

Mientras soltaba unos sonidos silenciosos desde lo profundo de mi garganta, mientras las tibias gotas de mi profundo pesar corrían a través de mis mejillas para llegar a la suave alfombra, escuché a lo lejos mi teléfono celular, o al menos supuse que era eso. Sonaba esa estúpida canción que había escuchado hace un par de días con él en la radio y que más estúpidamente aún, había bajado del internet y había colocado ahí, para que cuando cualquiera me llamara, me viniera a la mente aquel maldito momento. Soy una estúpida. Vivía con él, en su apartamento, pero mi amor incondicional y poco fundamentado, necesitaba más. Un sollozo ahogado salió de lo profundo de mi alma, y mientras el sonido de mi celular persistía y trataba de buscar girando mis ojos dónde mierda estaba el aparatito con su maldita canción, no pude sino recordar su mirada en el café, mientras fumaba ese cigarro. Era una de las tantas imágenes de Sasuke que jamás iba a poder borrar de la maldita memoria fotográfica con la que nací.

De pronto, un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral, haciéndome caer en cuenta que la alfombra estaba empapada y tan helada como yo.

Tosí una, después otra y luego otra vez.

Me levanté a duras penas, cansada, rendida y sintiendo lástima por mi misma. Si había algo en lo que Sasuke había acertado aquel día, era que me iba a enfermar, pues me sentía débil y algo mareada, y sumado a lo anterior, mi rodilla me dolía como diablo.

Llegué al sillón, para tomar asiento y darme las fuerzas para ir por un té, hasta que de pronto me ví reflejada en el enorme ventanal del departamento. Al principio negué con la cabeza, aquella persona decadente y con carencia de cualquier atisbo de la Sakura que solía conocer, no era la que veía frente a mí, no podía ser yo. Estaba totalmente demacrada y la fuerte lluvia irrumpía en mi imagen tan fuerte como el propio dolor que albergaba en aquel momento.

Me giré, como escondiéndome de mi misma y al mirar al suelo, divisé debajo de un mueble de cristal, donde Sasuke tenía su televisor, mi maldito teléfono. Al levantarme para ir por él, de inmediato mi rodilla volvió a molestarme, pero en éste momento, un resfrío y una fractura, no parecían tan malos como el peso de mi propio cerebro.

Al agacharme con dificultad y estirar la mano, pude finalmente sacarlo y al encender la pantallita sonreí con algo de tristeza.

Tenía 3 llamadas perdidas de Hinata y una de Itachi, pero ninguna de _él_.

Fui a su habitación, con el teléfono en la mano y no pude evitar mirar hacia el espacio vacío que había dejado su ropa cuando él se marchó para darme tiempo.

No pude más, no lo pude resistir…

Llámenme débil estúpida, idiota ¡todo lo que quieran! pero no sabía como lidiar con mi propio dolor, sólo pude lanzarme como peso muerto sobre la cama y llorar como una maldita magdalena, hasta que mi cabeza comenzó a arderme y finalmente, concilié un par de minutos de sueño.

No sé cuanto rato había pasado, ni me importaba, sólo sé que abrí los ojos y estaba todo oscuro. Todo era distinto, excepto la jodida lluvia que no paraba y el maldito dolor que fue creciendo a medida que recuperaba la estúpida conciencia.

Volví a llorar, aunque las lágrimas, me salían con más lentitud y sentía que los ojos me ardían, no sé si por la falta de sueño o el excesivo llanto que ojalá pudiese haber detenido

Debía ser la imagen más deprimente de una mujer, ahí, postrada sobre la cama, esperando al amor que no iba a llegar, al que por cierto, tampoco le interesaba hacerlo. Iba a tener que conformarme con creer que el dolor se tenía que pasar, porqué se iba a pasar ¿no? Con Sai fueron meses, y si era proporcional a lo que sentía… sacando cuentas… era eso lo que me iba a tomar… meses.

Nuevamente comencé a hiperventilar y caí en cuenta que no podía estar sola, necesitaba que alguien me acompañara, o iba a terminar volviéndome loca. Tenía que salir de allí.

Agarré con fuerza mi teléfono, desesperada, y marqué a la única persona en el mundo que me quedaba.

- ¿Hola? – habló mi amiga con tímida voz.

- Hinata… - susurré, tratando de no hacer demasiado evidente que estaba destrozada - …podrías… digo… podría yo…

- ¿Dónde estás Saku? – preguntó con suavidad, pero con preocupación.

Observé con atención la profunda oscuridad que me rodeaba, pero aún en ella, se destacaba un despertador, con esos números de un color rojo bastante difícil de pasar por alto.

- Estoy en el infierno Hinata… - susurré, comenzando a desesperarme - …son las 12 de la noche y estoy en el maldito infierno.

No pude resistirlo más y comencé a llorar.

- Saku… - susurró - … Saku… vente a mi casa… iría por ti, pero mis padres se llevaron el auto porque fueron a visitar a Hanabi el fin de semana… toma un taxi y vienes ¿tienes dinero? ¿Saku? ¿estás ahí?

Tosí, intentando sacar la voz. Tenía mucho calor, probablemente fiebre.

- Lo siento… - hablé con voz débil - …si tengo dinero… pero no quiero ser un estorbo, yo sólo… es que no sé a quién más llamar…

- Soy tu amiga… - susurró - …y si bien no entiendo completamente que es lo que ocurre, si sé que es lo suficientemente malo como para que lo pases sola… ven ¿sí? te envío el taxi, tu sólo dame la dirección…

- No es necesario… lo llamo en seguida… - no quería decirle donde estaba. Me avergonzaba reconocer dónde estaba, me avergonzaba reconocerlo todo, pero esa vergüenza, era en gran parte, dolor.

- Te estaré esperando ¿si?

- Hina… - la interrumpí.

- Dime… - esperó.

- Naruto no…

- Se fue hace un par de horas… - susurró - …no te preocupes por eso.

- Ok… - inspiré para calmar mi voz - …gracias.

- No… no hay problema Saku… sólo ven pronto ¿sí?

- Llamaré al taxi de inmediato.

Le corté, pero no llamé de inmediato a un taxi. Una loca idea recorrió mi cabeza en aquel momento, una que no me podía quitar. Si Naruto había salido de la casa de Hinata hace unas horas ¿había alguna posibilidad que Sasuke se estuviera quedando en su casa?

Tosí y me apreté el pecho.

_Me sentía realmente mal…_

Antes de volver a sentir esa angustia devastadora, decidí llamar al taxi, para de alguna forma, no darme el tiempo suficiente para seguir dándole vueltas a esa idea, aunque en el fondo, era inevitable. Mientras hablaba con la tipa y echaba mi ropa de vuelta al bolso, deshaciendo todo lo que creía estaba bien éste último tiempo, sólo podía pensar en él. Ni mi cuerpo deshecho, ni el dolor de mi rodilla, ni las marcadas ojeras que observé impregnando mi rostro cuando fui a lavarme la cara, podían hacer que pensara en otra cosa que no fuera _él_.

Sasuke Uchiha había penetrado mi corazón de una forma que nadie antes lo había hecho, ni siquiera Sai, era como comparar el rocío de la mañana con la imponente tormenta que sacudía los árboles de las calles. Es más, la sola comparación, era absurda. El vacío que había producido Sasuke en mí, era tan grande y tan profundo, que en aquel momento hubiese preferido morir, porque así al menos, habría podido dejar de pensar en él y, ahora, el hacerlo, me estaba desangrando el alma lenta y tortuosamente.

Caminé con pesadumbre hacia la puerta de aquel lujoso apartamento, la que suponía haber sido alguna vez la entrada a una vida nueva para mi… ¡qué equivocada estaba! Nada iba a ser nuevo, porque siendo realista, tal como había caído en cuenta hace algún tiempo, todos los hombres a los que yo había amado, me abandonaban. Primero había sido mi padre, luego Sai y, ahora, cruelmente, Sasuke.

_Quizás yo tenía una jodida maldición o algo así…_

Con el bolso entre mis brazos, mi ropa desordenada, mi cabello y mi rostro hechos un desastre, cerré dándole un último vistazo a aquel lugar, riéndome de mi misma cuando escuché el fuerte y doloroso portazo, pues pensé que aquel iba a convertirse en algún momento en mi hogar. Allí suponía íbamos a pasar nuestros primeros años juntos para más tarde, formar una familia y ser jodidamente felices… _que ironía la vida_….

Mi segundo absurdo ocurrió frente al ascensor, primero porque el muy hijo de puta llegó de inmediato y, segundo, porque de él se bajó una pareja de enamorados que parecían sacados de un maldito cuento de hadas, besándome, tomándose de las manos y acariciándose los muy imbéciles, y me sentí ridícula ¡por Dios que sí! porque cuando apreté el botón para bajar, no podía dejar de pensar en que eso me molestaba y que, de ahora en adelante, probablemente me darían ganas de gritar como loca cada vez que alguien anduviese con arrumacos frente a mi. Me parecía insoportable, doloroso, terrible. No quería ver escenas frente a mí, no ahora y no por un buen tiempo. Me había quedado más que claro que eso era una puta fantasía efímera que lo único que provocaba era un dolor tan terrible que deseé que ningún ser humano lo experimentara.

_Amor…_

Ojalá esas malditas cuatro letras trajeran su hojita de instrucciones con los efectos colaterales y las contraindicaciones, así como los malditos medicamentos que les damos a nuestros pacientes en el hospital. Ojalá Sasuke al menos hubiese venido con esa hoja, así, no habría resultado tan herida y quizás, hubiese dado un paso atrás al saber todo lo destruida que me habría sentido con todo esto. Con todo lo que recién había ocurrido, porque al fin y al cabo, sólo habían pasado horas, nada más que eso y yo, estaba demasiado lejos de poder cicatrizar, iba a necesitar ayuda, tiempo y mucha determinación y más que nada, mucha fuerza de voluntad.

Salí de la recepción, cansada y cabizbaja, sin siquiera darle un vistazo al conserje, para ir al encuentro del taxi amarillo que me esperaba en las afueras del edificio.

Supuse que el tipo era muy caballero o le di pena, porque me miró con preocupación y prácticamente me quitó el bolso de las manos, cubriéndome en todo momento con un enorme paraguas, para dejarlo en la maletera luego de abrirme la puerta del costado, para posteriormente cerrarla e incorporarse en su asiento.

- ¿Dónde la llevo señorita?

_Al hospital siquiátrico_…. pensé de inmediato… _quizás ahí sí me podían ayudar_…

- Voy a la Avenida 91 con Bourne Street… al llegar a …

- ¿La mansión Hyuga? – preguntó.

- Ahí mismo… - contesté afirmando mi cabeza sobre el respaldo.

Miré con desgano por la ventana. Pasaban miles de luces, edificios y autos frente a mis ojos, cubiertos por la lluvia que no paraba de caer y yo, tan sólo esperaba que el dolor disminuyera tan solo un poco. Por un momento, se me ocurrió la loca idea de pedirle al tipo que me llevara a la casa de Naruto, pero gracias a Dios, no sabía donde vivía. Tal vez había escuchado a Hinata alguna vez comentarlo, pero mis pensamientos tenían a Sasuke fundidos en ellos y me era imposible pensar cualquier cosa que no tuviese que ver con él.

- Disculpe señorita… ¿le molesta si pongo la radio? – me preguntó el hombre, mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

- No hay problema… - dije con desgano.

Escuché un click y, de pronto, comenzó a sonar _Kings of Leon_. Parecía una maldita jugarreta del destino, que mi grupo favorito, ahora sólo perpetuara al más triste de mis recuerdos.

- Disculpe… sabe que odio a ese grupo… ¿podría cambiar la estación?

Comencé a toser nuevamente y me toqué la frente. La maldita fiebre seguía repuntando.

- ¿Podría poner el aire acondicionado o bajar la calefacción? – suspiré – hace un calor del demonio aquí.

- ¿Calor? – preguntó incrédulo mientras ponía una especie de música tropical - …señorita, hacen con suerte 10 grados… mi auto no es lo más moderno que hay en el mercado y el aire lo saca de afuera, así que imagínese…

- Estoy sofocada… - dije más para mí misma que para él - …por favor…

- Ok… ok… - al parecer notó mi desesperación - … ¿no quiere que la lleve a un hospital?

Por primera vez en la noche, solté una risa irónica… ¡lo que me faltaba! Era peor que estar en su departamento, porqué ahí, estaría rodeada de gente que tarde o temprano, terminarían hablando o comentando algo acerca de él y yo, lo que menos quería, era estar peor de lo que estaba… emocionalmente hablando, claro, mi salud física me tenía sin cuidado. Si me moría, tal vez, sacaba un beneficio de eso… _dejar de pensar en él_.

- No gracias… - carraspeé con voz débil - …estoy bien.

Supuse que o me había creído o sabía que estaba en una depresión interna y no quería charlar, pues el conductor se mantuvo callado el resto del camino hasta llegar a la enorme entrada de la casa de Hinata.

- ¿Cuánto es? – pregunté a penas se detuvo.

- 15 dólares… - contestó.

Saqué de mi billetera el poco dinero que me quedaba y se lo entregué.

- Gracias… - le dije, tratando de ser gentil.

Noté que presionó la palanca del maletero, así que abrí la puerta de golpe y salí a la lluvia, que según mi _locómetro_, había bajado un poco, y empapando nuevamente mi ropa, fui a sacar mi maleta, antes de permitirle a ese pobre tipo que me había aguantado mi genio de perros en el viaje, que terminara mojado y enfermo como yo.

Saqué con torpeza mi celular, a éstas alturas medio descargado, y llamé a Hinata, quien al escuchar mi "estoy afuera", abrió la reja de inmediato y, al verme entrar, salió a mi encuentro con un enorme paraguas.

- Te vas a mojar… - acotó, como si yo no estuviera estilando.

- Hina… - repliqué - …mírame… ya no tiene caso…

Y ahí solté una fuerte tos y un leve quejido.

- Vamos… rápido… - y me tomó del brazo, haciéndome entrar apresuradamente a su casa.

La mansión Hyuga, tal como la recordaba era enorme, pero ese no era el detalle que me llamaba la atención en aquel momento, sino la desagradable y asfixiante calefacción que prácticamente me limitaba respirar.

- Hina… está para ahogarse… - dije sentándome en las escaleras.

La ojiperla se acercó a mi con el rostro cargado de preocupación y luego de poner su mano sobre mi frente, exclamó con severidad.

- ¡Saku! ¡estás ardiendo!

La miré contrariada, y la verdad, bastante aturdida. Tenía calor, sí, pero de cierta forma, me recorría un escalofrío insoportable.

- Ven… - tomó mi bolso - …te debes ir a acostar y descansar para que el lunes te recuperes para volver al hosp…

No supe cómo ni porqué, pero de pronto, me encontraba nuevamente con los ojos vidriosos, tratando de ahogar la pena que amenazaba con salir ahí, frente a mi amiga.

- Perdón Hina… - le quité el bolso - …no debí haber venido a molestarte… yo… - me limpié las lágrimas con mis manguitas - …nos vemos después ¿si? Debo ir a…

- Saku… déjalo… - negó con la cabeza, tomando nuevamente mi bolso - …yo no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones ni nada ¿bueno? Sólo quiero que descanses, te tomes tu tiempo y te mejores... parece que has tomado una gripe…

La quedé viendo por un rato y luego la seguí a través de las escaleras hasta llegar finalmente a una puerta de madera.

- Dormirás en la habitación de Hanabi… - sonrió - …es cómoda y está al lado de la mía, así cualquier cosa que necesites estaré al lado ¿si?

Tan sólo asentí.

- Ordena tus cosas, voy por un termómetro, algo para bajarte la fiebre y un té.

No alcancé a contestar cuando la escuché salir con rapidez de la pieza. Normalmente habría mirado con mayor atención los detalles y todo, pero la verdad, tenía una mezcla de cansancio y además, la rodilla comenzó a dolerme fatal. Dejé mi bolso a un costado de la habitación, lo abrí y saqué un pijama grueso con el que dormía en casa de Ino cuando hacía frío, para luego recostarme dentro de la cama, cerrar los ojos y, sin previo aviso, tener su rostro fijo sobre mi mente.

Me odié cuando las lágrimas volvían a salir sin mi permiso y yo, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo…

Era una grieta enorme, que no podía reparar, no sabía cómo.

Apreté la almohada con fuerza y ahogué un gemido de dolor, cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, detrás de la que apareció mi amiga.

- Saku… te traje tu…

Mi amiga se detuvo de golpe al ver mi rostro. Al ver su semblante de aflicción, deseé ser mejor actriz para poder al menos ahorrarle a las personas que me importaban el tener que estarse preocupando de mis problemas personales.

Reanudó la marcha con suavidad, dejando el té sobre una mesita de costado y se sentó sobre el blanco plumón.

- Saku… ¿qué ocurre? – suspiró - …no es de entrometida… es que… me tienes tan preocupada…

Tosí y la miré con suplica.

- Por favor… - rogué - …en este momento no puedo Hina… - negué con la cabeza - …juro que mañana si… - suspiré - …por favor saca de mi mochila un _ravotr_…

- Saku no…. – tomó mi mano - …no tomes esas cosas ¿bueno? – me pasó el termómetro y me dio un antipirético con un vaso de agua - …tu sabes más que nadie que…

- Hina… - la miré tratando de mostrarme segura - …lo necesito… si hay alguien que tiene crisis de pánico en éste momento soy yo… por favor… ayúdame.

Juro haber visto reflejado en sus transparentes ojos como se debatía en su interior el entregarme o no la pastilla, pero al fin del caso, debe haber llegado a la misma conclusión que yo: _la terminaría tomando con o sin su ayuda_.

Se levantó y fue a traer mi bolso, para entregármelo y mirarme con tristeza.

- Gracias… - sonreí débilmente.

- Mañana quizás venga Naruto… le pediré que te…

Mi crisis de pánico volvió al instante. El nombre de su novio, hacía alusión directa al novio que yo ya no tenía.

- No Hina… no te preocupes… mañana amaneceré bien…

Mi amiga sólo suspiró y besó mi frente.

- Cualquier cosa me llamas, pegas un grito o tiras un zapato a la pared… vendré de inmediato…

Solté una pequeña risita y ella pareció tranquilizarse un poco con mi gesto. A mi amiga realmente le hacía bien ese rubio. La Hinata que tenía en frente, fuera de la atmósfera de preocupación crónica que yo le enfundaba, parecía tan alegre y su rostro tenía un brillo distinto al que yo conocía. Era una persona muy buena y Naruto un hombre muy afortunado.

Me bastó verla desaparecer por la puerta, para sentirme pequeña en tan enorme habitación, sintiendo nuevamente aquella sensación de desasosiego que me embargaba por completo. No quería llorar… no más. Mis ojos me ardían y sentía que mi nariz estaba totalmente congestionada, sin quitar que era un completo estropajo, así que la solución que tenía a mano, o mejor dicho, dentro de mi bolso, era la única a la que podía acceder en aquel momento: abrí el cierre, saqué el estuche y me tomé 2 milígramos de _clonazepam_ de una sola vez.

_Era la segunda vez que tenía que hacerlo por él…_

Tomé la humeante taza que me había traído Hinata y prácticamente sin sensibilidad en mis papilas gustativas dejé que el líquido caliente pasara a través de mi garganta, llevando consigo aquella sustancia que finalmente me traería algo de calma y podría ahuyentar, aunque fuese en forma temporal, todos los demonios que no dejaban en paz mi cabeza.

Cerré los ojos con lentitud, me recosté y pude al fin descansar. No sé cuantos minutos pasaron ni qué hora era, pero supe que descansé porque el dolor desapareció. Lamentablemente, el descanso no era eterno y me desperté, supuse de día, así que debía ser el día siguiente, con cansancio y de a poco, como era de esperarse, los recuerdos volvían y con ellos, todo lo que había querido desaparecer con el _pam_.

Abrí los ojos con pesadumbre, como saliendo de un profundo sueño y dirigí la vista hacia un reloj con forma de flor que tenía Hanabi en su velador.

- ¡Las cinco de la tarde! – exclamé con sorpresa.

Había dormido prácticamente 16 horas sin parar.

Desde esa perspectiva, me parecía bastante atractivo tomar otra pastilla, pero un golpe en la puerta, hizo que mi idea se esfumara.

- Pasa Hinata… acabo de despertar… - invité a mi amiga.

Si bien, tendría que comenzar a dar explicaciones, sentía que tenía algo más de fuerza que el día anterior para al menos poder hablar de corrido sobre todo lo que había pasado, pero mi vista se quedó pegada en la imagen alta y esbelta de la persona que acababa de entrar.

- Ino… - susurré - ... ¿qué haces aquí?

La rubia avanzó hasta una silla, tomando asiento y luego de darme un vistazo con algo de impacto poco disimulable en su rostro, finalmente me dirigió la palabra.

- Hinata me llamó y me dijo que estabas enferma… - contestó mirándome de reojo.

- Tengo gripe… - expliqué con mi voz ronca.

- Wow… buen diagnóstico… - rió – ni que estudiaras medicina…

- Claro… - dije con voz cautelosa.

- Lo que sí, mala para siquiatría… la cara de depresión que traes…

Fijé mi rostro sobre sus ojos azulados y podía ver que seguía algo molesta, pero aún así, disfrazaba su preocupación con comentarios mordaces… ¡la conocía tan bien!

- En este momento… no tengo otra… - me incorporé un poco en la cama. Estaba más que nada, desparramada.

- Hinata está muy preocupada por ti… - soltó en tono solemne.

- No era mi intención…

- Probablemente, pero la conoces tan bien como yo… es una esponja de sentimientos ajenos, y sobretodo contigo, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, el problema es que desconoce gran parte de tu situación…

- ¿Gran parte?

- ¿Creías que Naruto sería una tumba con ella?

Negué con la cabeza.

- Lo positivo de cierta forma es que ella no tiene el coraje suficiente para enfrentarte y decirte las cosas de una vez, o más bien, preguntártelas,por lo mismo también me llamó a mi… así que fuera de mis suposiciones, quiero saber que mierda te pasó…

Me mantuve en silencio por unos minutos.

- Podríamos estar toda la tarde así, y llegaría el domingo y seguirías igual y bueno, si no te quisiera, me daría lo mismo… - suspiró - … pero la verdad, me jode verte así, tengo un par de suposiciones al respecto y quiero escuchar de tu propia boca que mierda fue lo que pasó, porque la verdad…

- Sasuke me dejó Ino… - la interrumpí - … mi madre se enteró de todo, hablaron y él, finalmente se dio cuenta que yo no era para él… - reí con ironía mientras botaba un par de lágrimas - …así que me dejó y bueno, no tenía a donde ir… per no podía seguir en ese apartamento o iba a terminar suicidándome…

Si bien pensaba que no me quedaban lágrimas, estaba muy equivocada. El peso del recuerdo calló sobre mí como una nube negra y tapé mi rostro con mis manos, para evitar que se escuchara tan fuerte el gemido ahogado que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta.

Estaba a punto de recostarme, pero sentí de pronto la mano de Ino sobre mi hombro.

- Lo siento… - me miró con severidad - …y tú sabes que es verdad, pero debes dejar ese teatrito del tío que te dejó… no quiero ser insensible, pero la verdad, me jode ver a mi amiga postrada en cama por una gripe que adquirió de idiota y más encima dopada hasta los huesos por culpa de un… - se detuvo y luego agrandó los ojos - …¡hijo de puta! ¡eso es!

Me apartó las palmas de mi cara y me miró con tristeza.

- También lo siento por lo ocurrido con Itachi… fui injusta contigo y no debí tratarte así…

No pude hacer más que abrazar a mi amiga, con lo que ella me devolvió el gesto y pude sentir como soltaba pequeños lagrimones. Al final, las dos parecíamos un par de _magdalenas_ arrepentidas.

- Perdón Ino… no debí haber…

- Ya… ya… - hizo un gesto con su mano - …ya no sigamos enfocándonos en cosas que no valen la pena y solucionemos tu depresión endógena o al menos tratemos de disimularla, para que no andes dando lástima en el hospital…

- Pero Ino… ¿qué ocurrió con Ita…

La rubia me cerró un ojo y sonrió.

- No tiene caso… - me dio un fuerte apretón con su mano derecha - …no te voy a decir en qué sigue orbitando, pero sí te voy a aclarar que no tengo intención de insistir por ganarme algo que no me da la suficiente importancia…

- Eres genial Ino… - le dije desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Ojalá pudiese haber adoptado algo de su entusiasmo en ese momento.

- Lo sé… - volvió a sonreír - … pero ahora, nos vamos a concentrar en que tú lo seas…

- Si puedes arreglar el desastre que soy… ¡bienvenida!

- Lo vamos a arreglar… Hinanta también va a ser parte del proceso… ¡ah! Y por cierto…. Debes contarle de una vez toda la ver…

- ¿Toda?

- Querida… ¿qué no aprendiste nada? – negó – las mentiras no te van a llevar a ninguna parte y si quieres un comienzo nuevo y limpio, debes empezar por decirle la verdad a las personas que realmente se preocupan por ti…

Jugueteé un poco con mis dedos y finalmente asentí.

Me sentía como una niña pequeña a la cual le daban lecciones de vida, pero la verdad, en ese momento, me sentía reducida a algo que no tenía ni idea. Era un ente, era todo lo que sabía.

- ¡Hina! – gritó Ino - ¡ya puedes entrar!

Miré hacia la puerta y vi a la ojiperla aparecer con una enorme bandeja y una tremenda sonrisa, posada sobre nosotras. Caminó hacia la mesita y dejó unos sandwishes, una sopa y unas galletas a nuestro costado, para tomar asiento junto a Ino y a mí.

- Bien… - habló Ino - …ahora vamos a arreglar a Sakura… - sonrió.

Y ahí, con mis dos mejores amigas y únicas personas que tenía en el mundo, sentí por primera vez el empuje necesario para salir del hoyo en el que estaba metida. No sabía si iba a ser una cosa de un fin de semana, me parecía poco probable que mi nube negra se desvaneciera tan pronto, pero tal como había dicho Ino, al menos iba a aprender a disimularlo, después de todo, el lunes tendría que volver a encontrarme con esa oscura mirada y si perdía la compostura… iba a terminar perdiéndolo todo.

_**Pucha! Para que vean que ando haciendo miles de cosas… había actualizado antes de ayer en la otra página y no tuve tiempo de hacerlo en ésta… perdón =( me perdonan?**_

_**Lamento no poder contestar, pero créanme, he leído cada uno de sus comentarios y los agradezco de corazón, pero el tiempo se me hace corto para responder uno a uno, así que aclararé las dudas o peticiones en general… respecto a la dignidad de la protagonista… no se preocupen, estoy trabajando en eso… no volverá al hospital a rogarle en el hall delante de todas las enfermeras ni nada por el estilo, eso sí, saben que cosas tienen que seguir ocurriendo; segundo… gracias por la paciencia con "no lo elegí"… juro que no desertaré! Es tan solo un tema de tiempo; respecto a lo que hizo cambiar de parecer a sasuke… ya saben, todo a su tiempo, pero quedan 7 capis así que pronto entenderán mejor todo; otra aclaración… saku no está embarazada ni pienso dejarla así… sé k amaríamos ver un pekeño de ellos corretear pero creo que el fic ya tiene suficiente tensión y poner un bebé sería ya too much; a haruno sakura jajaja no estás chiflada, la imaginación es la base de cualquier fic así k adoré tus teorías… ya verás que pasa jiji; y por último y en general… no odien tanto a sasuke… jaja aunque reconozco que lo golpearía si estuviera ahí, pero tb me mataría su imagen serio fumando y bebiendo café XD**_

_**Bueno, espero haber contestado dudas en general y me vuelvo a disculpar por mi falta de tiempo, pero hoy estoy ya muerta y d vdd no doy más y necesito dormir… espero les guste el capítulo y suerte a todas las chicas de todos los países con el mundial =) es realmente una fiesta y me pone re contenta, no siendo yo una hincha máxima del fútbol, pero me gusta mucho… y a las chicas de españa que se que hay bastantes… déjenme decirles que pese a que nos enfrentaremos en un partido, su equipo es uno de mis favoritos :P y no está demás confesar que amo a Fernando torres… jajaja puede ser feo para algunas, pero no sé… tiene algo! XD …. Y bueno, ese sería mi comentario mundialero en éstas fechas jaja**_

_**Ya me despido y les deseo toda la suerte en todo lo que hagan, aparte de leer el fic =)**_


	33. Pasado presente

_Estoy bien y no me voy a ir a la mierda. Sasuke Uchiha se comportó como un bastardo de lo peor y yo lo voy a superar, cueste lo que me cueste, lo voy a hacer…_

La verdad, llevaba repitiéndome esa frase de odio más de lo debido, lo que parecía ser contraproducente respecto al punto al cual quería llegar: _olvidarme de él_, y a medida que caminaba junto a Ino y la distancia al hospital disminuía con cada paso que daba, más fuerte retumbaba en mi cabeza la oración de auto convencimiento, que más que ayudarme a sentirme un poco relajada, tenía un efecto totalmente contrario.

- Recuerda… frente en alto y si no puedes, siempre hay algo muy interesante en tu ficha o cualquier estúpido papel que traigas a mano que te ayude a desviar la mirada y evitarlo de forma olímpica… - habló mi amiga con determinación.

- Siento naúseas Ino… - susurré apretando mi estómago - …es bien probable que si lo veo de inmediato, el shock sea algo violento… y las alternativas son bastante limitadas ¿sabes? – me reí con nerviosismo - …una es echarme a correr como loquita, la otra es ponerme a llorar desconsoladamente frente a él con mirada patética y la última, pero no menos considerable, es vomitarle en su pulcro delantal el desayuno que prácticamente me obligaste a comer…

- Tenías que comer algo… la mañana es larga y si no te daba desayuno, terminarías llendo a la cafetería y te lo terminabas encontrando de todos modos… - comenzó a hurguetear su bolso - ¿sabes dónde eché las llaves de mi casillero? – me preguntó observándome con preocupación.

Le sonreí y metí mi mano al bolsillo, haciéndole con el llaverito un gesto de que era aldo distraída.

- Y la que se supone andará con la cabeza en la luna… ¡eres tú! – comenzó a reir.

Yo no pude hacer menos que imitar su gesto, aunque por dentro era un desastre. Un total y absoluto desastre.

Bastó que atravesáramos la puerta por donde solíamos ingresar a los vestidores, para que pudiera sentir el bombeo de mi corazón prácticamente en mi oído, y a medida que me colocaba la bata y el delantal, el zumbido se intensificaba a tal punto, que creía que las personas que tenía a mi alrededor eran capaces de oírlo.

- No está bien Ino… - susurré, cuando ya sólo faltaba colocar mi tarjeta sobre el delantal y tomar mi celular - …no me siento…

- Lo sé… - me miró la rubia abrochándose sus tenis - …pero cuando atravieses esa puerta, vas a ser una estatua, una que si bien por dentro está fracturada, por fuera no va a mostrar ni el más mínimo rasguño Saku… tienes que ser una roca, aunque tengas un agujero muy pronfundo ¿sí? – se levantó y me tomó del brazo - …Sasuke Uchiha debe ver a una chica profesional y reparada, no a una que ande dando pena… no quiero eso de ti, ni yo, ni Hinata… y sé que tu tampoco.

Inspiré hondo y profundo, llevando la máxima cantidad de aire que mis pulmones me podían entregar y salí, del brazo de mi amiga, hacia el pasillo, en búsqueda de nuestras fichas y de las tareas que tendríamos el día de hoy.

Al entrar al lugar de la tipa de las fichas, ésta nos sonrió y nos entregó las carpetas, para luego susurrarme con voz animada.

- He escuchado que es bien probable que tengas el puesto vacante… - levanté las cejas, tratando de comprender a lo que se refería - …ya sabes, el puesto por el que me preguntabas anteriormente, el del área administrativa… el señor Sarutobi va a dejar el cargo de director, pero pidió expresamente que te dejaran en…

- ¿Qué? – creí no haber escuchado bien - ¿Sarutobi se irá del hospital?

- Por un tiempo, la verdad, no tengo bien entendido si es por un asunto de un curso que dictará… no entiendo bien…

Como todo lugar de trabajo, el hospital también solía ser fuente de rumores y suposiciones extrañas, pero veía difícil e inexplicable el porqué un médico de tan alta categoría y excelente reputación como lo había sido el que había tratado a mi padre, dejaría un puesto sobre el cual dejaría la vara tan alta.

- Me voy a ver al _simpático_ de Hatake… - comentó Ino, dejando mi conversación con aquella mujer a medias - …te encaminas conmigo o te quedas…

Definitivamente la curiosidad que tenía, no superaba el temor te encontrarme a Sasuke sola en algún pasillo.

- Vamos juntas… - contesté de inmediato y me volteé a ver a la mujer, la cual parecía ocupada con unos papeles.

Decidí seguir mi camino y al llegar a un pasillo, era la hora de separarme de Ino.

- Bien… llegó la hora… - me sonrió - …vas a tener un buen día, así que no te preocupes…

- Eso espero Ino… eso espero…

- Ya… vete a trabajar, que los puntos no se ganan gratis… - rió - ...te veo al almuerzo.

- ¡Seguro que sí! – le hice un gesto de gratitud.

Observé a la rubia dar la vuelta en un pasillo y comencé a avanzar titubeante hacia la habitación de Jiraya. Mis pasos no eran fuertes ni tampoco lo era mi actitud y el hecho de que cada vez que daba la vuelta en una esquina o me encontraba frente a una escalera, me produjera taquicardia, no me ayudaba en nada, pero aún así, seguí, dejando marcado con mis pies el pesar que sentía con cada suspiro que daba.

- No puedo tener tan mala suerte… - susurré, antes de tocar la puerta de Jiraya - …él nunca llega antes que yo y cuando lo llame para ver el chequeo, debo… debo…

Mi mano comenzó a tiritar mientras giraba la manilla, pero mi corazón sufrió un leve descanso ya que al ingresar, sólo me encontré con los sonrientes ojos del viejo Jiraya.

Caminé, abrazando las fichas y como era costumbre, me saludó de lo más cordial, buscando sacarme alguna sonrisa con sus comentarios, pero mi rostro no podía disimular tan bien lo afligida que me encontraba.

- Estamos bien… - hablé mirando sus exámenes - …todo normal… - y abrí una radiografía - …pero qué es…

Jiraya me llamó a tomar asiento y con la radiografía en mano, fui hacia su cama a posicionarme frente a él.

No me habló de inmediato y yo miré la radiografía bastante preocupada, preguntándome quién había solicitado un examen que yo no había ni pedido ni autorizado.

El nombre del responsable, se enunciaba fuerte y claro sobre una tenue línea celeste, con su letra tan galante y ya conocida para mi: _Sasuke Uchiha_.

No supe si era enojo, pena, rabia o todo junto, pero mi única reacción fue apretar los ojos y los labios, evocando como fuera posible a la Sakura fuerte y digna que tanto me había costado pensar que podía tener.

_Lo odio… lo odio… lo odio… soy profesional… soy profesional… yo puedo con esto…_

- ¿Ocurre algo con mi examen? – me preguntó el viejo Jiraya.

Borré como pude mi gesto y me dirigí hacia él, con respeto y a la vez, voz tranquilizadora.

- No… es sólo que veo una radiopacidad en la radiografía… nada grave, lo hablaré con el Dr. Uchiha… - contesté, dirigiéndome hacia el teléfono.

Sabía de plano que desde que mencioné su nombre, mi pulso se había elevado por las nubes, mi cara parecía estar asfixiada y, además, tiritaba cada vez que marcaba el número a la central. No quería llamarlo directamente, era una estupidez, pero necesitaba al menos tener unos minutos de calma antes de volver a oír su voz.

- _Hola…_ - habló la enfermera de la central.

- Necesito ubicar al Dr. Uchiha, dígale por favor que se dirija a la habitación número…

- _El Dr. Uchiha no se encuentra en éste momento, le enviaré al médico que éste en el turno ¿le parece?_

Yo sólo respondí con una afirmación monosílaba, para luego colgar el auricular.

- No está… - hablé más para mi que para mi paciente, pero no pude callar.

Caminé hacia la cama y sentí un poco del peso que tenía sobre mi pecho, liberarse un poco, pero la angustia de cierta forma, se acrecentaba. Era como posponer lo inevitable y yo ya era un atado de nervios. Había pensado mil formas de salir de esto dignamente, pero ni siquiera tenía la oportunidad de ensayarlo bien. Faltaba la mitad protagonista y en su lugar, llegó 15 minutos más tarde, un tipo alto, probablemente para alguien que no estuviera cagada de la cabeza, habría sido bien parecido, pero yo sólo contestaba sus preguntas y respuestas, como quien hace un cuestionario que ha ensayado por horas.

- Bien señorita Haruno… monitorearemos los niveles de colesterol de paciente para ver si la afección disminuye su tamaño, quiero que esté atenta al paciente, pese a que su recuperación va bien, sabemos que es altamente riesgoso y podría sufrir algún accidente vascular… lo cual complicaría bastante la prótesis que le hemos instalado recientemente…

- Por supuesto… - contesté - …estaré informando y pidiendo los exámenes que sean necesarios…

- Muy bien… señor… - se acercó a Jiraya y le estrechó la mano - …lo estaré viendo.

- Gracias… - sonrió mi paciente de forma amable mientras yo parecía estar en el limbo - …disculpe que le pregunte, pero el Dr. Uchiha ¿se encuentra de viaje o…

- No estoy totalmente al tanto de su situación, pero cuando esté seguro, le informaremos, de todas formas no se preocupe, estoy tan capacitado como…

Podía escuchar la voz de ese hombre a lo lejos, pero mi cabeza se sentía angustiada aún más, si es que era posible. Necesitaba saber porqué él no estaba, porqué había faltado, qué pasaba con él. Mi sentido de alejarme de todo lo referente a él, en éste momento, había desaparecido. Sabía que ya no era su novia, es más, nunca lo había sido, pero no podía hacer a un lado las fuertes emociones que me provocaba y el no saber nada de él, quizás era aún peor.

- Bien señor Jiraya… - hablé algo precipitada - …debo ir a chequear a un par de pacientes y luego vuelvo…

- Sakura… - habló él - …siéntate un momento… hay algo de lo que me gustaría que habláramos.

- Juro que paso por la tarde ¿si? Ahora traigo algo de prisa… discúlpeme…

Y salí apurada, a sabiendas de que cometía un error. Parecía irónico que después de todo lo que había rogado por no encontrármelo, ahora sólo quería verle la cara y saber que estaba bien, ¿no podía haberle ocurrido algo o si? Sasuke jamás faltaba al trabajo, era demasiado responsable. No encontraba alguna razón que me dejara tranquila y no la iba a encontrar hasta que supiera que era lo que ocurría con él, pero mis intentos fueron en vano, pues pasadas 2 horas en las que tenía mi cerebro prácticamente sobre un riñón, no tenía idea de dónde mierda estaban ya que pese a mis insinuaciones bastante sutiles con todo el personal del hospital, aparte de unos "_es raro, tampoco lo hemos visto_", no obtenía nada, y la única salida que veía cerca, era preguntar personalmente a alguna de sus personas cercanas, o sea Naruto o Gaara, que veía difícil me dieran una respuesta sin hacerme preguntas, o en el caso del último, hacerme sentir peor.

Ya después de un silencioso almuerzo de mi parte, junto a Ino y Hinata, del que responsabilicé a mi propio bajón de ánimo, mi angustia estaba sobre expuesta y me daba por vencida.

Cuando Hinata se levantó a dejar su bandeja, Ino se inclinó hacia mi, con el rostro bastante contrariado y luego de titubear en tomar la palabra, finalmente habló.

- Probablemente no debería decírtelo, pero creo que es mejor que te enteres por mi que por cualquier otra persona… - suspiró - … bien, te lo diré… pero debes prometerme que…

- ¿Es sobre Sasuke no? – pregunté tratando de contener mi voz.

- Sí, es sobre él… - dijo con resignación.

- ¿Tuvo un accidente? ¿Le paso algo malo? ¿Está enfermo?

- Si me dejas hablar, es probable que lo sepas antes de que sigas tratando de adivinar… - soltó y yo me callé, tratando de evitar que mi revoltijo en el estómago, saliera por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado - …Sasuke al parecer, ha pedido un traslado, parece que le dieron una beca y…

- Se va a ir… - hablé - … él se va a ir…

- A otro hospital de la ciudad quizás, no necesariamente de la ciudad, pero mira Saku, de verdad, yo creo que esto es lo mejor ¿si?

- Es por mí… - susurré - … ¿tanto me aborrece Ino? ¿tanto le molesto?

Mi amiga guardó silencio y yo apreté mis puños tratando de contener mis lágrimas.

- Quizás no Saku, al parecer, la paga es mejor… o al menos eso dicen las enfermeras… pero ¡yo que sé! Ya sabes como son, andan cuchicheando todo el tiempo que no tienen a alguna auxiliar a la que maltratar, pero la verdad, no creo que sea específicamente por ti amiga, no le des más importancia que la que realmente tiene… él… - me miró con tristeza.

- No es necesario que lo digas Ino… le importo un bodrio…

- Saku…

- ¡Qué mas da Ino! – necesitaba salir del casino, estaba a punto de desesperarme y no quería estar en un lugar público cuando aquello ocurriera - … bien… - tomé mis cosas y mi bandeja - …volveré a mi faena médica… despídeme de Hinata… tengo mucho que hacer…

- Sakura… ¿estás…

- Estoy perfecto Ino… perfecto y no te sientas mal por habérmelo contado, mientras antes mejor… así ¡más cuenta me doy de cómo es realmente!

Y tan rápido como contesté, salí del casino, evitando darle a mi amiga la oportunidad de replicar mis últimas palabras.

Caminé apresurada por el pasillo, buscando algún refugio donde esconderme y morder una maldita almohada.

_Me sentía tan sola como desahuciada…_

Finalmente, entré en un baño y mordiendo mis labios, con la cabeza afirmada en la fría cerámica, dejé la rabia, la impotencia y el odio salir.

_Llevaba ya demasiado aguantándolas…_

Yo era insignificante para él, tanto, que no merecía la pena siquiera avisarme nada. Quizás, quería una vida más tranquila para él y mi madre y yo, simplemente estorbaba. Quizás, todo el tiempo lo había hecho, pero aún así, pese a que estaba destruida luego de su abandono, mi estúpido corazón no dejaba de albergar muy en el fondo, la posibilidad de encontrarme con una puta llamada de él, y aunque me repetía la maldita frase de que lo odiaba, en el fondo, sólo me lo quería encontrary que me dijera lo arrepentido que estaba de haberme dicho esas palabras hace tan solo un par de días. Esas palabras que frente a su imagen en el café, parecían torturarme tanto como el excesivo intento que hacía por olvidarlo.

_**No puedo seguir con esto…no más… no está funcionando para mi…tu madre tiene toda la razón al respecto, eres una cría y yo… soy un adulto que cometió un error… no puedo darte nada de lo que quieres y tú tampoco a mi…**_

Era absurdo. Nuestra relación había sido absurda, él era absurdo y mi imagen llorando desconsolada en el baño por un hombre que no reparaba en mí, también lo era.

Salí, fijándome que no hubiese nadie y me dirigí al lavabo para refrescar mi rostro con un poco de agua. Mientras las frías gotas se deslizaban por mi piel enrojecida y tirante, sentí por primera vez una extraña sensación de alivio.

Había terminado, para bien o para mal, lo había hecho y si bien, el odio no era una buena alternativa, era en éste momento el único sentimiento que me amparaba lo suficiente para poder seguir adelante.

Salí en aquel momento del baño, con mis fichas, camino a la urgencia, con un rostro tirante y poco amable, pero de pronto, una voz conocida para mi, me detuvo lo suficiente, como para que yo bajara sólo un poco la guardia.

- ¡Dr. Sarutobi! – exclamé.

- Pequeña Haruno… - sonrió.

Traté de evocar una sonrisa, pero no pude hacerlo lo suficientemente bien. Pese a ello, el me dio una palmada en la espalda, para luego llevarla a su boca para contener la tos.

- Disculpa… estoy algo resfriado… - continuó.

- Se ve algo delgado… disculpe lo entrometida… ¿se encuentra bien? – le ayudé a afirmarse y él solo me dirigió un gesto de gratitud.

- Perfectamente, no hay problema… ¿te comentaron que te han contratado para el puesto en la administración? – me preguntó - …es bastante trabajo, pero la paga es buena y será suficiente para tus gastos…

- ¿Mis gastos? – pregunté.

- Me he enterado de que has decidido emanciparte… - sonrió - …bien por ti, tu padre habría estado orgulloso…

Lo miré contrariada y luego de toser nuevamente prosiguió.

- Debo irme, me están esperando…

Se despidió de mi, y yo me quedé parada, afirmando mi mano sobre el mueble, frente a unas secretarias que cuchicheaban, hasta que de pronto, _lo ví_, con su blanco delantal, pese a todos los rumores que habían pronunciado aquel día, Sasuke Uchiha estaba en el mismo lugar que yo a tan sólo unos metros, al parecer, no me había visto y permanecía erguido esperando a Sarutobi junto a una enfermera con una… ¿silla de ruedas?

- Es una pena que el señor Sarutobi deba dejar el hospital… - murmuró una enfermera que llegaba a mi lado, dirigiéndose a las secretarias.

- ¿Dejarlo? – preguntó una de ellas - ¿encontró un nuevo trabajo o se va a retirar?

- ¡Ojalá querida! ¡qué más quisiera yo! – puso una voz de tristeza - …está enfermo… le han detectado un cáncer en estadio IV… es realmente una tragedia… ¡sorprende ver que aún pueda verse tan normal! …claro que ha perdido demasiado peso éstos últimos meses…

Luego de escuchar esas palabras, me giré precipitadamente hacia Sasuke, quien al verme, no hizo más que desviar la mirada hacia el lado, mientras la enfermera llevaba a Sarutobi en la silla a través del pasillo.

Me quedé detenida un momento, pero, al verlos desaparecer a través de hall, fue inevitable recordar mi paso por éste lugar la última vez que ví a mi padre.

Eran demasiadas noticias o rumores infundados en un solo día, y pese a que carecía de cualquier derecho a información, nuevamente las flechas apuntaban hacia Sasuke, el único que, como siempre, gozaba la verdad absoluta a cerca de todas las dudas que tenía en ese momento.

- ¡Hey! – me habló una enfermera detrás de mí - ¿Haruno? – preguntó mirando la identificación en mi delantal.

Me giré hacia ella, aún atolondrada con lo que había oído.

- Soy yo… - contesté.

- Eres de las internas del Dr. Uchiha ¿no?

Dudé si contestar de inmediato, pero ella prosiguió.

- Llévale éstos papeles… - me mostró un sobre sellado - …los va a necesitar y a la enfermera Rossie se le quedaron encima, y no quiero hacerlo enfadar más de lo que anda… trae un ánimo de perros hoy…

Recibí el sobre con bastante desánimo y la mujer me vio como si yo fuera estúpida.

- Es para ahora… ¿si?

Negué con la cabeza y antes de encaminarme, me dí cuenta que no tenía puta idea donde se habían ido, y que tampoco estaba dispuesta a llamarlo.

- ¿Dónde está? – pregunté.

- Se llevaran a Sarutobi a la habitación 525 del ala norte…

Tenía demasiado claro al sector a donde se lo llevaban, no porque me supiera de memoria el estúpido mapa del hospital, sino porque había pasado demasiado tiempo en ese lugar, no de médico claro, sino como visita.

_Oncología…_

Al parecer, el resto de mi tarde no solo estaría rodeada por el fantasma de mi pasado, sino también por el de mi presente.

Mientras avanzaba por los claros pasillos, me puse a mirar el sobre, no sin un marcado nerviosismo, y noté que venía cargadísimo, pero, a su vez, en blanco. Juro que si no hubiese estado tan bien sellado lo habría abierto ahí mismo para salir de una vez de la maldita curiosidad, pero era bastante probable, que como todo lo que tenía que ver con él, sólo sería objeto de más interrogantes que no podría resolver.

Mi camino hacia la puerta 525 fue casi agonizante, y nuevamente el miedo a hacer un simple golpe para anunciar mi entrada, provocaba que mis manos tiritaran por completo, así que me dí un par de segundos antes de tocar.

- _Pase…_ - habló una mujer.

Entré, con el estómago prácticamente en la mano, creo que sudando frío, y mantuve mi rostro lo más neutro que pude, pero de todas formas mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, porque dentro de esa habitación, sólo se encontraba la enfermera que había visto anteriormente y aquel flamante médico, que conocía yo hacía tanto tiempo, pero que ahora parecía extinguirse debajo de unas sábanas.

La mujer caminó hacia mi y su rostro pareció iluminarse al ver que traía el sobre que ella parecía haber olvidado, entre mis manos.

- ¡Gracias! – exclamó - …iré a buscar al doctor… ¿podrías quedarte junto al señor Sarutobi? …necesita compañía y su familia viene en camino… - luego se giró con respeto hacia la camilla - …Doctor… lo dejaré en compañía de la señorita Haruno…

- No hay problema Rossie… ve a hacer lo que te han encomendado…

Y luego de las palabras de él, la mujer salió con el sobre en mano, en búsqueda del culpable de que yo estuviera pendiendo de un hilo, pero justo ahí, en esa habitación y al ver el rostro alicaído del que había intentado por todos los medios salvar a mi padre, olvidé por primera vez todo lo que había ocurrido.

Caminé con lentitud hacia la camilla y tomé una silla, para colocarla frente a él, que me sonreía algo débil, mientras posaba sus manos cruzadas sobre su regazo.

No sabía que decir, tan sólo sentía que aquel hombre que tenía frente a mi, necesitaba mi compañía, aunque fuera silente y no tuviera las palabras adecuadas para él, pues era clarísimo que si los rumores infundados por la mujer que había escuchado en la recepción eran ciertos, el pronóstico era totalmente desfavorable y no había demasiado que hacer.

Lo observé con atención. Anteriormente había notado su pérdida de peso, pero al verlo ahí, postrado con la bata, se hacía aún más notorio y no sólo eso, tenía unas enormes ojeras y cara de cansancio demasiado evidente.

- Parece mentira… - habló de repente - … como pasan los años pequeña ¿no lo crees?

Yo sólo asentí con tristeza.

- Es un ciclo que nos alcanza a todos, tarde o temprano y de una u otra forma… el médico siempre termina convirtiéndose en paciente, al fin y al cabo, somos todos seres humanos… - suspiró, mirando por la ventana.

Sin poder evitarlo, sentí un nudo en mi garganta.

- Fue demasiado temprano para usted… - hablé con la voz apagada.

- No lo fue… llegó en la edad que debía hacerlo…ya sabes pequeña que ya he pasado los 70 años… y como buen viejo, soy tozudo y no busqué ayuda cuando debí hacerlo y ahora que lo he hecho, ya es demasiado tarde…

- Entonces es cierto… - susurré - … es …

- Metástasis pequeña… y como buena alumna que sé que eres, sé que debes saber que no hay mucho que hacer… sólo darme algo más de tiempo con mis seres queridos…

- Pero los exámenes… ¡los exámenes! – comenté con nerviosismo - …he leído papers… y…

- Es un linfoma… - susurró - …y está esparcido como el diablo…

Lo miré con tristeza y suspiré. Nuevamente me había quedado sin palabras.

- No pongas esa cara pequeña… tu padre me reprocharía por hacer sufrir a su pequeño cerezo… - tomó mi mano - …debes saber que he tenido una vida maravillosa y el tiempo que me quede lo disfrutaré, y cuando me vaya, lo haré tranquilo… hice todo lo que pude para ayudar a todos … - calló un momento - …y al menos pude ayudar lo suficiente a Sasuke…

Levanté la vista hacia él y antes de que preguntara lo que iba a preguntar, su voz pareció conectarse con mi cerebro.

- Es un chico brillante, siempre lo fue… pero la vida ha sido demasiado dura con él…

No quería decirlo, pero las palabras prácticamente las escupió mi boca por propia voluntad.

- No parece pasarlo demasiado mal… tiene una vida bastante buena para…

- Ser un chico que lo perdió todo… - completó mi frase.

- Disculpe… - no sabía si continuar - … no comprendo, el Dr. Uchiha nunca habla de su vida privada con los alumnos.

- Y con razón, a nadie de su talla le gustaría estar comentando sus pesares pasados con desconocidos, pero pequeña Sakura, tú en efecto no lo eres… es tan tozudo como yo, pero a la vez, es demasiado evidente…

Guardé silencio. No sabía si se refería a lo que yo creía o más bien suponía algo que era verdad, así que me mantuve tal cual por unos minutos, hasta que de pronto, entró a la habitación, la enfermera, seguida de un atareado Sasuke, el cual, al verme, sólo reposó su vista sobre mi un par de segundos, para luego dirigirse a Sarutobi.

- Vienen en seguida… - le habló - … ¿quieres que yo les de la noticia?

Sarutobi volvió a girar la vista hacia la ventana y luego miró a Sasuke.

- No… te lo agradezco, pero yo lo haré… es lo menos que se merecen… después de todo, es mi familia…

Me sentía incómoda y sin saber bien que hacer, producto de mis nervios y de la presencia que tenía frente a mi, opté por levantarme del asiento y dirigirme hacia Sarutobi.

- Vendré a visitarlo más tarde… supongo que necesita descansar… - le dije, a lo cual él sólo sonrió en un gesto amable.

Luego hice una reverencia hacia el par de personas que tenía en frente, sin posar la vista sobre él para no perder la compostura y salí de la habitación, pero, tras cerrar la puerta, me afirmé en la pared y comencé a hiperventilar.

_Mi día, había sido demasiado rápido y sin anestesia…_

No alcanzaron a pasar 10 segundos, hasta que la puerta se abrió y salió Sasuke, mirando hacia ambos lados, hasta que detuvo su mirada sobre mí.

Agradecí entonces, haberme despegado con el sonido y que no me viera con mi actitud de desasosiego máximo.

- Aquí estás… - murmuró - …debo hablar contigo.

Mi corazón se detuvo al instante y olvidé en ese momento por completo que lo odiaba. Su rostro era serio, pero demostraba preocupación y las recientes palabras de Sarutobi habían nuevamente abierto el beneficio de la duda a favor del pelinegro, pero pese a que lo seguía amando, no podía olvidar cómo me había dejado prácticamente sin misericordia, bajo la lluvia. El daño provocado, no había forma de repararlo y lo peor de todo, es que mientras más cerca lo tenía, más me dolía, pero aún así, era incapaz de soltarlo, así que seguí caminando junto a él, bajo el murmuro de un par de enfermeras, hasta una escalera de emergencia, a la cual ingresamos en total silencio.

Me afirmé en una pared y cruzándome de brazos, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por segundo, hablé con voz firme, tratando de enmascarar el nerviosismo del cual era presa.

- Y bien… - dije con seriedad - … ¿qué quiere decirme _doctor_?

Sasuke levantó la vista hacia mi y al escuchar la última palabra, que había yo marcado con especial énfasis para hacer muestra clara de la relación estrictamente profesional que teníamos en el hospital, no pudo hacer menos que dar un paso hacia atrás.

- Cabe decir… _señorita Haruno_, que la información de la cual usted se ha enterado hoy por mero accidente es de carácter estrictamente confidencial… - habló.

- No es confidencial si un par de enfermeras de la recepción lo saben… - solté, molesta al escuchar cómo se dirigía a mi - …pero para que usted sepa, no soy el tipo de persona que anda comentando cosas de tal envergadura, como lo es el estado de salud del antiguo director del hospital…

- Veo que estás totalmente al tanto de esto… - susurró.

- Si, lo estoy… - dudé antes de continuar - …y también estoy al tanto de su posible traslado, por lo cual lo felicito, pero me gustaría pedirle que me informe quien será el próximo doctor a cargo de mi año académico, que espero, sea lo suficientemente imparcial y responsable como para informarme que solicitará exámenes complementarios sin dar aviso al interno a cargo… - informé - …ya que es también de su incumbencia cualquier cambio o monitoreo de la salud de los pacientes que éste hospital le ha encargado… así que, con su permiso…- apreté los labios una vez que pase por él y podía evitar que viera mi rostro - …volveré a lo que me concierne, que es mi desempeño eficiente en éste hospital.

Me dispuse a girar la manilla, nerviosa como nunca y rogando por no soltar ningún signo que hiciera evidente que tenía mi corazón en bandeja cuando estaba frente a sus oscuras orbes, pero su brazo me detuvo.

- Sakura… ¡espera! – dijo.

Me giré, liberándome de su roce con violencia y lo miré llena de ira.

- Soy Haruno para usted… - hablé, apretando los dientes - …así que por favor, el poco tiempo que le quede aquí diríjase a mi como tal, si alguna vez ocurrió algo que le permitiese darse alguna atribución sobre mi persona, sepa usted que ha quedado totalmente en el pasado y como tal, le pido por favor, evite acercarse a mi más de lo debido y en contextos que no lo ameriten, así que si ahora no tiene nada más que decirme referente a mis pacientes o al estado de salud del señor Sarutobi… - abrí la puerta - …me voy.

Y, sin dar paso atrás, cerré la puerta dejando a Sasuke con lo que fuese que me quisiera decir, después de todo, dudaba que un beso o una caricia temporal, fueran capaces de remediar el vacío que había dejado en mi y que seguía creando cada vez que tenía que sostener su mirada.

_**Espero les haya gustado… sabes que adoro sus comentarios cierto? Y que se que escriben menos porque la pobre autora no tiene el tiempo para contestar, pero lo entiendo…. Me conformo con que disfruten leyendo… cuídense!**_


	34. Encuentros violentos

Era mi último turno del mes y yo parecía no sentirme tan agotada ni tan negativa hacia el hospital como hace un par de semanas.

Desde que había aclarado mi punto con Sasuke, _algo_ de paz había logrado en mi interior y digo "_algo_" porque al menos ya no sentía esa necesidad de huir cada vez que lo veía. Sí, estaba orgullosa de mi misma por mi comportamiento renovado, pero debo reconocer que habían dos factores que ayudaban a mi mejoría superficial: uno era el hecho de que ya no me lo encontraba con tanta frecuencia y, otro, el saber que estaba pronto a dejar su cargo y que por lo tanto, mi suplicio podría llegar a su fin.

Con esos antecedentes, podría decirse que yo debería estar sonriendo nuevamente, pero la balanza nunca va equilibrada pues el universo siempre se las arregla para estropearte las cosas de alguna manera y yo, por supuesto, estaba lejos de ser la excepción. Andaba mejor, sí, pero tenía la constante preocupación de Sarutobi, que pese a que había querido dejar el hospital a toda costa, por motivos de salud y su progresivo empeoramiento, se encontraba internado por tiempo indefinido o, al menos, como decían las malas lenguas, hasta que el doctor Uchiha diera su aprobación conjunta con un tal Yahiro y la verdad es que odiaba que el siguiera siendo voz y voto para un tema que también me involucraba de cierta forma a mi, pero bueno, estaba lejos de ir a pedirle detalles o explicaciones.

_Mientras más lejos… mejor…_

A pesar de que la enfermedad y estado de Sarutobi suponían ser información confidencial, bastaron menos de 48 horas para que una vez ingresado, todo el hospital estuviera al tanto de su situación, lo cual tuvo directa repercusión en los estados de ánimo en general de todos nosotros. Se veían muchas caras largas y también, caracteres más bajos o más irritables de lo normal.

Rossie, la principal enfermera a cargo del cuidado del que parecía ser el paciente más importante del hospital, era no sólo la que tenía más información y preocupaciones, sino que también más contacto con Sasuke, por lo cual, por mi bienestar emocional procuraba también conversar con ella lo justo y necesario. No es que la odiara ni nada por el estilo, pues jamás perdí el deje de cordialidad cuando ingresaba a la habitación del que había sido prácticamente un abuelo para mí, pero trataba de no interactuar demasiado con ella, pues el par de veces que lo hice, terminaba siempre hablándome de Sasuke y yo, la verdad, necesitaba mantenerme lo más alejada que pudiese de él, lo que al parecer, me estaba funcionando de maravilla: el llanto había disminuido y los dolores de cabeza también.

Quizás… ni siquiera estabas tan enamorada de él… - habló Ino sonriendo.

¡Claro! – exclamé sin poder evitar sentir un deje de resentimiento - …puede haber sido algo del momento…

Mis conversaciones con Ino respecto al tema iban decreciendo, pero no debido a que la rubia quisiera ignorarlo, sino porque más bien, yo le rehuía de sobre manera pues sabía que de esa forma podía darme la tranquilidad que no tenía antes cuando escuchaba su nombre o cualquier cosa relacionada con él. Ino, por su parte, en un principio notaba como me arrancaba del tema, pero luego de un par de veces, parecía tragarse por completo mi repentina y forzada recuperación.

Te quedarás al turno conmigo… ¿no? – preguntó la rubia, con voz suplicante.

¡Pero Ino! – hice un gesto de reproche - …me has preguntado al menos unas 5 veces lo mismo hoy y te he dicho lo mismo cada vez… sí me quedo y además, te recuerdo que mañana no paso a casa pues tengo que trabajar…

Tú y tu trabajo fin de semanero… - soltó - …a veces lo odio… - rió.

Pues yo odio no tener dinero para pagar las cuentas… - repliqué.

Ya… vale… - me sacó la lengua - …bien por tu independencia y mis gatos compartidos…

Seguí caminando junto a la rubia y justo antes de doblar una esquina se separó apresurada de mi para contestar su teléfono.

Te veo más tarde… - susurró, antes de desaparecer hablando bajito por el pasillo.

La miré algo contrariada. Últimamente la veía mucho con ese teléfono e Ino no solía ser una persona muy aferrada a ocupar el celular. Negué con la cabeza, reprochándome a mi misma el que las malas costumbres entrometidas de mi amiga se me estuvieran pegando, y seguí mi camino hacia la habitación de Jiraya, pero un rostro familiar y por qué no decirlo, indiferente para mi, se cruzó ante mis ojos.

Veo que coincidimos después de tanto… - habló, deteniéndose frente a mi con los brazos cruzados.

Supongo… - contesté con desgano.

¿Sigues enfadada? – preguntó posando sus ojos negros sobre mi rostro.

No tendría por qué estarlo Sai…

Había escuchado a Ino un par de veces comentar que últimamente, al parecer, andaba peleado con Karin, así que no me sorprendía que volviese a sus viejas costumbres o, en otras palabras, fastidiarme.

Me enteré… - tosió - …que no estás saliendo con nadie…

Y _nadie_ es perfecto para mi en este momento… - le interrumpí - … y aunque agradezco tu preocupación, debo ir a ver un paciente…

Él suspiró y rió.

No cambias Sakura… - negó con la cabeza.

Y tú… menos…pero agradezco que ese ya no sea mi problema…

Me preparé para retomar el paso, pero su voz me detuvo.

Tu ex jefe te anda buscando… algo de unos exámenes… - habló - …y se ve mal humorado, como siempre, así que te aconsejo vayas…

No pude evitar que el rostro se me desencajara un poco, pero traté de compensar el gesto de inmediato con una sonrisa fingida.

Gracias por avisar… ahí veo que… - hablé con rapidez, pero no me dejó continuar.

Siempre lo intuí… quizás, te conozco demasiado… - me detuvo con seguridad.

¿Intuiste qué? – pregunté incrédula.

Ya no vale la pena hablarlo… - rió - …ni tampoco contarlo… pero bueno, espero las noticias no te lleguen a sorprender desprevenida…

¿Podrías ser claro y explicarme de que mierda estás hablando? – solté con fastidio - …ya no ando para jueguitos y, por cierto, menos al ver de quien vienen…

Nada… nada… - hizo un gesto con su mano - …sólo estoy aburrido…

Y tal como apareció, salió por el pasillo para voltear en una esquina. Me reproché a mi misma por haber estado alguna vez enamorada de él pues era, es y seguirá siendo siempre un total imbécil, aunque debo reconocer que yo últimamente no hacía nada por evitar a tíos como él, pero estaba claro que quería revertir esa situación.

Mientras caminaba a través del pasillo observé a una enfermera llorar desconsoladamente detrás de un mostrador para luego ser acogida por otra colega, que trataba de calmarla un poco.

_Insisto… el ambiente en el hospital, no es de los mejores últimamente…_

Entré, algo pensativa a la habitación de Jiraya, donde me esperaba con una extraña sonrisa, a la cual yo respondí con un saludo, para dirigirme hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la actualización de sus exámenes.

Hizo, como siempre, el gesto para que me sentara en su regazo y fui de inmediato, observando con atención como en su rostro se dibujaba un gesto desconocido para mí. Pese a que quería preguntar qué ocurría, me limité a abrir el sobre con los exámenes, pero antes de comenzar la lectura, su voz me interrumpió.

La enfermera Tsunade me ha comentado algo… - pareció dudar si continuar - …sobre Sarutobi... – volvió a tomarse su tiempo - …más bien, sobre la salud de mi antiguo amigo…

Dejé, entonces, el sobre encima de mi regazo y le di mi total atención, pensando en si era o no adecuado darle la noticia.

Sé que debe parecer impropio, pero la verdad, me gustaría saber que tan ciertos son los rumores sobre su enfermedad… - suspiró.

Medité un par de segundos y finalmente hablé.

Usted es su amigo… ¿no? – le pregunté.

Desde hace años… pese a la diferencia de edad, nos llevamos de maravilla, aunque jamás le puse atención a sus consejos sobre vida saludable... – terminó de decir, con un deje de amargura.

Antes de darme el impulso y hablar, di un largo y tendido suspiro.

Ese gesto no suele ser bueno… - soltó ante mi reacción.

El Señor Sarutobi tiene cáncer… - comencé - …uno que tiene un pronóstico no muy bueno porque está bastante diseminado… ahora está interno en el hospital, ha perdido peso y esta con dolor y varias molestias, por lo cual es fundamental que esté en observación…según tengo entendido y él me ha comentado, fuera del curso agudo propio de la enfermedad, no ha habido mayores cambios o al menos así fue hasta la semana pasada, pero la verdad, tengo la impresión de que no es tan honesto conmigo respecto a su propia condición, por lo que sólo puedo informarle de lo general… lo más particular ¡vaya Dios a saber quien lo sabe! – exclamé con frustración - …sus exámenes los tratan con tanto recelo que parece que fueran sacados de los Expedientes Secretos X….

¿Expedientes secretos X? – preguntó con una pequeña risotada.

Una serie que mi madre me obligaba a ver… de ciencia ficción… pero vale, no va al caso… el tema es que…

Pobre Sarutobi… - susurró.

Su gesto produjo un sabor bastante amargo en mi garganta y no pude más que guardar silencio y permanecer un par de minutos más, con la vista perdida en el frente al igual que mi paciente, hasta que de pronto, el silencio se quebró de forma inusual.

Espero el doctor Uchiha pueda operarlo… - acotó - …Sarutobi tiene plena confianza en que…

¿Sasuke? – pregunté con tono bastante alto - ¿operarlo?

Jiraya sólo asintió y yo la verdad no comprendía nada. Hasta el momento estaba al tanto de la quimio y la radio que le estaban aplicando, pero _¿una cirugía?_ Ahí estaba totalmente perdida. De pronto, mi paciente se incorporó y me observó con atención.

Mis exámenes… - preguntó - ¿anda todo bien? – sonrió levemente.

Me dispuse a abrir el sobre para luego sacar el conjunto de papeles.

No es que desmerezca a éste hospital… confío en que tengo a mi cargo la mejor doctora… pero debo resolver un par de asuntos y son de bastante urgencia… - prosiguió.

Señor Jiraya – hablé - …¿no tiene usted algún hermano o familiar que pueda ayudarlo al respecto? – le miré con algo de reproche – …la verdad, hemos sido bastante unilaterales en nuestras conversaciones y pese a que se que mi complicada situación es algo divertida y goza usted con ayudarme, me gustaría saber un poco más sobre su vida… porque… - abrí la ficha - …aparte de saber sus antecedentes médicos, dirección y que en caso de emergencia debo llamar a una tal Lorraine, que según usted mismo es su secretaria, no tengo idea de nada más… - terminé diciendo.

El hombre, con el ceño arrugado y las manos cruzadas se echó hacia atrás y miró hacia el techo.

Soy un libro abierto… - dijo risueño a lo que yo sonreí.

Pensé por un minuto lo fácil que era dirigirse a él y luego, inevitablemente, recordé lo difícil que era obtener cualquier detalle o aspecto de la vida personal de Sasuke.

¿Está usted casado? ¿enamorado? ¿pareja? ¿hijos?

Dirigió la vista hacia la ventana y suspiró.

Casado nunca, enamorado hace mucho tiempo no lo estoy y por ende, pareja sería una falsedad… considero una hipocresía estar con alguien sin haber amor de por medio e hijos, tengo uno, pero vive lejos del lugar donde trabajaba así que nunca le conocí demasiado… - respondió.

Lo lamento… - susurré.

Yo también… - replicó - …pero la vida me ha enseñado que todo es como un reloj ¿ha visto las agujas? – yo asentí - …pues bueno, la vida de las personas que están conectadas por afecto es como las agujas del reloj, cuando yo era pequeño creía que las agujas nunca se juntaban, hasta que un día mi padre me llamó al comedor y me mostró ante mis atentos y sorprendidos ojos, que había por lo menos un segundo en cada hora en que dos de las agujas podrían juntarse… así que mientras estaba en la capital pensaba ¿cómo no podría llegar el momento en que ocurriera lo mismo con mi hijo?

Es un pensamiento hermoso… - tomé su áspera mano - …confío en que podrá verlo pronto… haremos todo lo posible para que usted salga de aquí en óptimas condiciones… no logro imaginarme como lo extraña ese hijo, yo misma no hubiese concebido la vida sin ver a mi padre…

Apretó mi mano y me entregó una cálida sonrisa.

Confío en que debe haber sido un padre ejemplar… de lo contrario no escucharía comentarios cargados de tanto afecto hacia él… - se detuvo un momento y continuó - …espero tenga razón respecto a mi hijo, pues la verdad no le conozco, yo era en esa época un hombre de escasos recursos y ella una mujer con demasiada ambición… jamás me dijo que íbamos a tener un hijo y partió de la ciudad sin darme ninguna noticia y pese a lo mucho que la busqué, finalmente me rendí al saber que ya había comenzado su vida con otro hombre y que parecía ser feliz… así que en el momento que lo vea, espero no resultar una total decepción para él…

Su relato me produjo inevitablemente algo de tristeza.

¡Qué mujer más arpía! ¡malvada! – dije con natural rabia - …y no se preocupe respecto a su hijo, confío en que no será tan ciego ni tan estúpido como para no caer en cuenta de inmediato la clase de padre que tiene… es usted una persona maravillosa y yo he sido muy afortunada al tenerle como paciente… no me imagino la fortuna que sentirá él al saber que tiene dos padres y que al menos uno de ellos, estoy segura será maravilloso…

Apretó mi mano con fuerza y por primera vez vi en su semblante tristeza mezclada con extraño pesar.

Me debo ir… - mencioné al escuchar un pitido de mi localizador - …me llaman… - apreté su mano con fuerza y besé su frente - …muchas gracias por compartir eso conmigo… de verdad… - y tomé sus exámenes dejándolos sobre la mesita nuevamente, después de todo, a la vuelta los podría ver con más tranquilidad.

Al salir de la habitación no pude sino sentir el sabor de lo injusta que era la vida con ese hombre en carne propia. Sentía un afecto casi fraternal por Jiraya y pese a que sabía que no me ayudaba en la objetividad respecto a mi paciente, había sido casi imposible no desarrollarlo pues él tenía un trato tan amable y tan bueno conmigo, que no podía sino quererle y de cierta forma, luego de enterarme de su vida, admirarle. Deseé en aquel momento y más que nunca, que su estadía en el hospital, aunque me alegrara muchas veces el día, se acortara lo más posible para que pudiese ir al encuentro de aquel hijo que vivía su vida sin saber que había un padre que lo amaba y añoraba a diario.

_Ese encuentro seguro que sería maravilloso…_

Fui hasta el mesón y observé a la secretaria portar un sobre, para luego saludarme con algo de sequedad.

¿Me llamaron? – pregunté.

Llévele por favor éstos exámenes a la enfermera Rossi… son de suma urgencia… - exclamó.

¿Y dónde se encuentra ella? – inquirí algo molesta.

No es que me molestara llevar exámenes, pero según notaba, últimamente yo era la única encomendera de las cosas de Sarutobi y temía que hubiese unos ojos oscuros responsables detrás de todo esto… unos que claramente yo no tenía la intención de ver.

Puede estar en la sala de convenciones junto al Dr. Uchiha o en la habitación del señor Sarutobi…

_Genial…_

Disculpe… ¿pero no hay alguien más a quien pueda darle ésta misión? Estoy algo ocupada y… - no quería, juro que no tenía ganas.

Señorita… - miró mi delantal - …Haruno… - volvió a dirigir su vista hacia mi - ¿le parece a usted un asunto menor la salud del ex director de nuestro hospital? ¿algo que le pueda entregar a cualquier chica? ¿no entiende acaso que ésta cirugía es de vida o muerte para él y no es algo que pueda estar divulgando tanto como lo hizo su propio estado en éstas paredes?

Me detuve para mirarla con seriedad.

¿Y me podría explicar usted por qué le operaran? Digo… lo he visitado prácticamente a diario y no se me ha notificado…

¿Lo ha visto levantarse?

No… - respondí - …pero eso es natural, debe descansar…

Tengo entendido… - habló bajito apretando los dientes - …el cáncer está en la columna… hay compresión nerviosa y está provocándole parálisis en las piernas… yo no entiendo demasiado pero por lo que ha dicho Rossi, va de mal en peor y no está funcionando el tratamiento… pero bueno usted debería entender mejor… ¿es médico, no?

Sólo salí rápidamente buscando a Sasuke al cual no encontré demasiado pronto. Si era lo que yo creía que era, no pintaba bien… para nada. Mi desesperación fue en aumento al recordar la posible expansión a nivel vertebral. Para mi habían 3 pronósticos clarísimos: tratable, operable y el último, inoperable, con expectativa de vida menor a 3 meses.

_¡3 meses!_

Corrí a toda velocidad hacia la habitación de Sarutobi y sin ninguna sutileza, empujé la puerta hacia atrás y la abrí de par en par, encontrándome a esos ojos tan conocidos para mi.

Mi rostro reflejaba lo preocupada que me encontraba y contrario a todo lo que podría haber previsto, Sasuke no se mostró furioso ni nada parecido, sino que pasó por mi lado y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Podría haber interpretado su actitud como desprecio, respeto o miles de cosas más, pero en aquel momento mi objetivo distaba de relacionarse con el pelinegro.

Señor Sarutobi… - hablé con pesar.

Pequeña… - tosió con dificultad - …Haruno… - siguió tosiendo, hasta que finalmente acalló su propio ahogo, aún así sin poder disimular bien el dolor que parecía aquejarle.

Dígame que no…

No soy bueno para mentir… - rió con ironía - …excepto en casos muy justificados y como debes saber, el mío no la tiene…

Lo lamento… - me senté en su regazo sin importarme demasiado el contener lo triste que me encontraba - …lo lamento tanto… - seguí, disculpándome sin saber bien por qué lo hacía.

Pues yo también… - negó con la cabeza - …y ya vez que estar postrado no me sienta para nada bien…

¿Pero porqué no le dijo a nadie que…

Secreto de estado… y además, sabes que odio ser un viejo causa problemas…

Me quedé en silencio sin saber que más decir. Sabía que el rumor no podía estar mal infundado, pero al verlo y escucharlo, me quedó más que claro que el pronóstico de Sarutobi estaba empeorando tan rápido como su desesperación por ganar algo de tiempo.

La quimioterapia… la radio… - susurró - …nada está sirviendo…

Pero si le da más tiempo…

El dolor se me hace casi insostenible… - se aquejó aún tratando de no ponerle demasiado énfasis - …y el daño neurológico…

¿Qué piensa hacer? – repliqué - …debe seguir intentándolo… por favor… no tire la toalla…

Iré por la cirugía – habló con seguridad.

¿Cirugía? – pregunté incrédula - _…¡¿cirugía?_

Está hablado… en un par de días me entregaré al quirófano… con Sasuke y Yahiko en el bisturí, di mi autorización para que intentemos extirpar al maldito desgraciado… - trató de decir con algo de humor, pero yo tenía demasiado claro que no había nada de divertido en eso.

Necesito… debe dejarme… quiero estar…

Debes hablarlo con _él_… - y soltó un quejido bastante audible.

Me sentí mal por estarlo abrumando con mi preocupación, así que pese a que quería permanecer en el lugar, me limité a despedirme y salir no más tranquila de lo que había ingresado hacia un par de minutos.

Al encaminarme por el pasillo sin rumbo claro, me crucé con Sasuke, o más bien, choqué con él. El golpe no fue sutil y el cruce de nuestras miradas tampoco, así que me limité a tomar la única actitud que últimamente sabía tener con él: _la defensiva_.

Disculpa… - hablé con rapidez - …no era mi intención cruzarme contigo.

Y pese a que esperaba su respuesta agresiva, pasó totalmente de mi y siguió caminando, lo cual sólo me provocó más irritación.

¿Qué no me oíste? – le dije con agresividad, pero nuevamente no había respuesta de su parte.

Me sentía emocional, en todas las formas que podía estarlo y no sólo por lo que había ocurrido con él, sino por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo conmigo y las personas que quería, así que a modo de desahogarme, volví a insistir, de modo totalmente errado, para expiar mis culpas y pesares de alguna forma.

Supongo que la medicina no va de la mano con la educación en tu caso… - hablé fuertemente al pasar por su lado, sin dirigirle un vistazo.

Creí en aquel momento, haber llegado a mi límite, pero entonces me tomó del brazo con algo de brusquedad y me llevó a una pequeña habitación donde parecían guardarse los útiles de aseo. Me soltó, al ingresar, no con más cuidado que recientemente y entonces cerró la puerta detrás, girándose hacia mi, clavando sus ojos con la agresividad de un depredador sobre los míos y entonces, mi seguridad y todo, se me fue a la mierda.

¡Basta! – exclamó, acercando su rostro al mío a lo que yo me quedé petrificada - ¡basta con toda esta mierda Sakura!

Me eché hacia atrás, alejándome de él en la medida que era posible.

¡Estoy jodido… - negó con la cabeza y luego me miró - …con todo!

Aparté la mirada hacia los lados, buscando algo para golpearle, pero me topé con la pared en mi espalda, lo cual solo contribuyó a ponerme más nerviosa. Apreté los labios, tratando de morderme a mi misma y hacerme reaccionar de alguna forma, después de todo, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar tan inmóvil y muda como me encontraba, pero entonces atrapó mi posición, colocando ambos brazos alrededor de mi cabeza.

Me querías ver jodido ¿no? – rió con ironía - …querías verme podrido ¿cierto? – siguió riendo mientras yo, estaba en shock - …dime una vez… ¿qué mierda quieres que haga ahora? …ahora que todo está como la mierda… ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Mi boca tiritaba de nerviosismo y yo no podía más que bajar la mirada e interponer mis manos entre nosotros, a la espera que se abalanzara sobre mí e hiciera algo que, pese a que lo odiaba, mi corazón lo pedía a gritos.

Nada… - susurré - …ya no se puede hacer nada… - traté de retomar mi respiración - …y sí, estás jodido, pero me jodiste a mi también ¿o ya no lo recuerdas? No fue hace demasiado tiempo Sasuke y la verdad, tu arrepentimiento me vale… porque ya no confío en ti, no sé qué mierda tienes en la cabeza pero ¿sabes cuál es el problema? – y levanté la vista, abriendo los ojos lo suficiente para que no salieran lágrimas - …el problema es que ya no me interesa saberlo…

Y entonces, lo aparté con brusquedad y salí como pude de aquella estrecha y oscura habitación hacia donde fuera que pudiese huir de él.

No miré para atrás y me dirigí entonces hacia el único lugar donde sentía que podía estar a salvo de las miradas y de comentarios poco amables sobre la porquería de persona que era en aquel momento: _la sala de descanso_.

Entré, con cero sutileza y cerré la puerta con llave para lanzarme a la cama a lloriquear como no lo hacía hace un par de días, mientras hiperventilaba y apretaba mis cabellos con fuerza. No sabía cómo podía ser tan cruel, tan descarado y peor aún, tan insensible para tratarme así a sabiendas de que debería entender lo mal que yo estaría con la noticia de Sarutobi, pero ¡no! a él todo lo que respectaba a mi le importaba un carajo, o más bien, yo era un carajo para él. Tenía rabia, pena, tantos sentimientos que no habían aflorado simultáneamente éste último tiempo que cuando salieron a flote, parecía demasiado abrumador y casi asfixiante y me tomó más de media hora volver en mi y salir con un rostro pseudo normal hacia el pasillo, evitando dirigir la mirada sobre cualquier persona con la que me encontrara.

No quería hablar con nadie ni decir nada de nada, estaba absolutamente contrariada y molesta, así que caminé rápidamente hacia los camarines, importándome una mierda el dejar mi turno a medias esa noche, pero choqué de frente, nuevamente, con alguien, cayendo al suelo de inmediato con bastante poca suavidad.

¡Mierda! – exclamé - ¿porqué nadie…

Sakura… - me interrumpió mi cuasi agresor.

Levante la vista, temiendo que mi tercer encontrón del día fuera el golpe final para hacer de mi vida en éste momento una absoluta miseria, y al verlo, mis temores tomaron el rostro de aquel ser tan amable y tan apacible como lo era Itachi.

_¡Joder!_

En ese momento, sin poder evitarlo, sentí unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

Perdón… - se acercó hacia mi con su maldita buena voluntad que parecía no haber disminuido desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto - …¿te golpeé muy fuerte? ¿necesitas que te lleve a que te vean?

Yo negaba con la cabeza mientras soltaba lágrimas como una estúpida descontrolada.

Mierda… ¿qué pasa? – tomó mi brazo - ¿Saku? ¿qué ocurre? – comenzó a preguntar mientras yo prácticamente tenía arcadas intentando ahogar mis propios gemidos desahogados.

Traté de respirar hondo y al sentir su brazo darme un poco de apoyo, no pude sino compensar algo mi respiración y mirarlo con penuria.

Me tengo que ir… - comencé a acariciar mi cabeza que me dolía como el diablo, pero que en realidad, me importaba un carajo en ese momento.

Traté de levantarme con torpeza y él, como siempre, demasiado amable y yo, demasiado estúpida. Me ayudó y no pude sino aceptar su ayuda, rodeándome con sus enormes brazos por sobre mis hombros mientras yo me apoyaba en su cintura.

Soy… - comencé a detener como pude mi llanto - … un desastre… - susurré con tristeza.

Pues lo eres… - replicó - …pero tenemos fe que mejorarás…

¿Tenemos? – pregunté entre sollozos algo menos pronunciados - …no… me…digas que soy un caso… que comentas de la loca con la que…

Vale… me pillaste… Ino me lo ha contado todo y…

¿Ino? – lo miré con sorpresa y me salió una débil sonrisa - ...espero que hayas recuperado ese tren…

Rió, calmando algo su semblante al ver como mi satírico humor volvía a hacer aparición, pero su sonrisa se desarmó al instante cuando apareció Sasuke al final del pasillo, el cual, al vernos, no hizo más que fruncir el ceño y acercarse hacia nosotros.

Sentí como las revoluciones subían nuevamente y me sentí como un cachorro herido. Quería huir y quería hacerlo ahora, pero no sabía que mierda hacer así que recurrí a la única opción viable que tenía en aquel momento.

Itachi… ayúdame por favor… sácame de aquí, como sea… por favor… no puedo estar aquí en éste momento, necesito salir… salir y…

Debo suponer que ya tenemos al culpable del trapo que tengo entre mis brazos… - soltó enojado.

Itachi… ¡por favor!

Bastó que suplicara, para que se levantara conmigo y diera media vuelta hacia los camarines, a lo que le susurré con voz baja que volvía de inmediato.

No quise mirar hacia atrás, maldición que no. Temía que si lo veía, terminaba todo peor que hace un rato y al menos ésta vez, contaba con alguien que me protegiera del demonio que estaba asechándome sin piedad afuera de esa fría habitación en la cual me sacaba la ropa con dificultad y me colocaba los jeans junto a un sweater y mi chaqueta para salir con prisa. Mientras me abotonaba, pude escuchar voces afuera y supe que tenía que apresurarme pues el volumen iba en orden creciente, pero de pronto se produjo un extraño y total silencio, hasta que una especie de chasquido se oyó como un eco.

_¡Mierda!_

Cerré mi casillero con poca sutileza y salí rápidamente hacia la entrada, encontrándome con un Itachi afirmado en la pared, sobándose la mejilla derecha, mientras Sasuke apretaba la izquierda mostrando sus enrojecidos nudillos.

¡Joder! – exclamé.

Itachi me dio una media sonrisa y Sasuke me miró hastiado

Me la debía… - rió mi nuevo aliado, tratando de aquejar su dolor.

Lo miré, tratando de comprender y apoyé mi brazo sobre su hombro.

¿Pero porqué…

No pude continuar, porque Sasuke me irrumpió con un tono tan frío y lejano, como jamás le había oído.

Lamento informarte que pese a que no me encuentro supervisando tus turnos sigo siendo el responsable del curso y si dejas éste hospital me veré en la obligación de anotarlo en tu expediente y créeme que te pesará el resto del año… no estoy interesado en tener alumnos de categoría inferior a lo que la Universidad y éste hospital requieren… - avanzó un par de pasos - …así que tus asuntos de alcoba mantenlos al margen de tu responsabilidad profesional… si es que la tienes…

Y salió caminando, dejándome afirmada en un Itachi aún más furioso que antes.

Veo que sigue siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre… - negó con la cabeza - …Ino tiene toda la razón al decir que es un hijo de puta de primera…

No dije nada. Me quedé viéndolo, pero el corazón se me oprimió nuevamente al ver que giraba sus oscuras orbes hacia mi, llenas de desprecio.

Por cierto… la operación del señor Sarutobi será pasado mañana a las 8 de la madrugada, así que si realmente estás tan interesada como finges estarlo, sería bueno que lo supieras…. – terminó de decir, retomando su camino.

_Fue la última vez que me dirigió la mirada ese día y también, fue la última vez que chocamos de frente, pues no volvimos a encontrarnos durante toda la noche ni los dos días siguientes…_

….

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI… PERDON POR LA TARDANZA!**


	35. Desolación

Estaba con Naruto y Hinata esperando a Ino en la cafetería sumida en mi propia taza de café, cuando de pronto, la voz del novio de mi amiga me saco de la concentración sobrenatural que le ponía a la espuma que se pronunciaba sobre la superficie del humeante líquido.

- Hace un frío del demonio… - exclamó.

Sonreí con un gesto amable para luego volver a concentrar la vista en mi vaso.

Los ánimos estaban bajos por todo el hospital. Eran las 7 de la mañana y los que nos encontrábamos tan temprano allí, teníamos claro por qué. Abajo, se sentía la tensión y era tan perceptible que pese a que una cirugía era algo tan natural al interior de un hospital, nadie se hacía a la idea de que en menos de una hora, todos debíamos estar preparados para ella.

Sarutobi era más que la cabeza de éste hospital, más que un profesor o mentor para muchos. Era una persona querida y admirada en demasía y nadie quedaba exento de la amarga sensación de saber lo riesgosa que podía ser ésta operación. Según sabía, llevaba más de 30 años trabajando en éste hospital y como la mayoría de nosotros llegó como un interno para quedarse. Era tan rescatable el trato amable y cordial que tenía para todos, desde la mujer que cambiaba las sábanas en la habitación del paciente hasta el médico de más alto nivel que realizaba las cirugías más complejas. Para él, no habían clasificaciones de ese tipo, lo único que le importaba era que uno fuera responsable y feliz haciendo lo que hacía. Mi sentimiento a la situación no era sólo producto de la profunda admiración que sentía hacía él, sino que además había sido un gran apoyo para mi en la etapa en que yo prácticamente alojaba en éste hospital acompañando a mi padre y como mi madre no era una imagen responsable ni preocupada de su pequeña hija, él había sido más que un médico, más que un amigo para mi padre y para mí: él había sido familia y básicamente por eso, no podía soportar perder a otro miembro más.

_Al único que me quedaba…_

- ¡Al fin los encuentro! – exclamó Ino - …me costó un mundo llegar… el transporte a ésta hora es una mierda…

La rubia se estiró para luego sentarse a mi lado, con una taza de té en sus manos, cubiertas por un par de guantes de lana.

- Nunca había visto tantas caras malas… - susurró - …y lo entiendo, pero es realmente deprimente… todo esto… - habló por lo bajito.

Naruto abrazó a Hinata para luego besarla en la frente. Observé un par de segundos y luego desvié la mirada. No era envidia, para nada, pero aún no lograba perder la capacidad de añorar el tener a alguien a quien amara y que fuera de la misma forma para conmigo. Inevitablemente, el recuerdo de Sasuke me vino a la mente.

- Bien chicas… las dejo… - habló Naruto - …debo ir cambiarme para mi turno en urgencias… lamentablemente no podré estar…

- Suerte Naruto… - le sonrió Hinata.

Él rubio la besó y luego se levantó.

- Espero que todo salga bien… Sasuke debe estar hecho un lío… - profirió, para luego retirarse.

Sentí de inmediato la mirada fugaz de Ino al pronunciar Naruto aquel nombre, pero preferí hacerme la loca.

- Hoy todo será un lío… - suspiró la rubia - …un competo lío… - se hizo el pelo hacia atrás - …quiero que termine ¿saben? Quiero ver al viejo caminando con su sonrisa amable o dándote alguna palabra de aliento luego de que algún estúpido doctor te echa la bronca por cualquier idiotez… ¡joder!

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Hinata.

- Faltan 20 para las 8… - respondió Ino.

- Voy a cambiarme… - dije.

Luego me levanté, pero fui seguida de inmediato por mis amigas. Sabía que no tenía la necesidad de hablar demasiado para que entendieran el porqué de mi aparente silencio, probablemente lo sabían de sobra.

En los camarines era otro silencio solemne. Nadie decía nada, ni respiraba demasiado fuerte. Era una especie de mausoleo.

5 minutos más tarde traía mi delantal y ropa de clínica puesta. Me despedí de Ino, prometiendo comer juntas a la hora del almuerzo y sonriéndole para darle tranquilidad respecto a mi estado de ánimo.

Fui a por mis fichas, pasando inevitablemente por el llamado _pasillo de la muerte_ en aquel momento, nombre que por cierto era merecido pero me tenía completamente descuidada siendo que yo lo único que quería era revertir la historia natural de las complicadas y riesgosas cirugías que se llevaban a cabo en ese quirófano.

Cuando pasé por el enorme ventanal, que mostraba la fría neblina que tapaba el exterior del hospital, divisé a Sasuke, parado frente a él, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada algo perdida.

Iba a disponerme a pasar de largo, juro que sí, pero no pude. Había algo que le quería decir, me escuchara o no.

- Sasuke… - hablé fuerte y claro.

El aludido se giró hacia mi y me observó con detención. Parecía más indiferente que en nuestro último encuentro, pero no pude descifrar si necesariamente más tranquilo.

- Sé que no me corresponde y que tampoco lo vas a entender… - hable con determinación - …pero quiero estar en la cirugía de Sarutobi.

Levantó la mirada.

- ¿Quieres asistir? – preguntó incrédulo - …sabes de sobra que eso no lo puedes hacer…

Y tenía toda la razón. Yo misma sabía de sobra que no estaba capacitada para eso, al menos no cuando era una cirugía de tal dificultad.

- Quiero verla… estar ahí… - hablé con algo de desesperación - …sólo eso.

Se debe haber tomado 30 segundos antes de contestarme y yo, estaba lista para contraatacar cualquier argumento que pudiese poner en contra, pero justo antes que volviera a pronunciar otra frase, me quitó las palabras de la boca.

- Dalo por hecho… - contestó con su ronca voz, mirándome fijamente.

Y luego salió hasta desaparecer por aquel ancho pasillo.

Me tomó varios respiros retomar el control de mi misma y encaminarme decidida hacia la sala superior al quirófano. No quise comentarlo con Ino ni con nadie. No quería sumar más preocupación a ninguna de mis amigas ni tampoco tener que estar pendiente de nada. Sólo quería rezar y pedir por favor que las palabras de Ino y Naruto fueran ciertas y el día terminara con una sonrisa, y cabe decir que digo el día, porque al menos estaría 9 horas en ese lugar.

Tomé asiento adelante, sola, sin mirar hacia los lados, pero a medida que el minutero se acercaba a las 12 del marcador, sentía como iba ingresando gente de a poco y cuando ya el quirófano estaba preparado, pude sentir una tensión espantosa a flor de piel.

Divisé, entonces, a Sasuke tomar su lugar al lado del doctor que tenía identificado como Yahiro, experto neurocirujano y oncólogo que había llegado hace un par de semanas para asesorar y tomar el caso de Sarutobi. Pese a que era un hombre de edad y experticia mayor a la de Sasuke, Sarutobi no había dudado jamás en quitarle todos los derechos y decisiones al que parecía ser a estas alturas su sucesor y aprendiz más cercano.

El quirófano estaba lleno y pude ver con cierta melancolía como Sarutobi sonreía a Sasuke, quien produjo una expresión de sumo afecto hacia el anciano. Posteriormente, el anestesista procedió a hacer su trabajo y con ello, marcar el inicio de la cirugía a las 8:05 de la mañana.

- _¡Bisturí!_ – habló Yahiro, con una profunda y ronca voz.

Mentiría si dijera que no tenía el corazón en la boca. Observé cada detalle y creí no perderme demasiado cuando pestañeaba. Era la escena más terrible que había presenciado y no podía compararla con nada que se me pudiese ocurrir en aquel momento pues no había nada que me produjera un sentimiento similar al que tenía en ese entonces. Sumado a lo anterior, podía sentir como los nervios y ansiedad de Sasuke traspasaban el vidrio en aquel momento. Era tan claro como se veía que él estaba sumido en aquella operación, pero no le importaba menos que al resto de los que estábamos ahí y el mismo lo había dicho.

Estaba jodido, sí que lo estaba y no creía que fuera tan sólo por mí. Sarutobi había explicado bastante bien en nuestra conversación de hace un par de días que había ayudado mucho a Sasuke, aunque yo no entendía bien la amplitud de aquel comentario, me quedaba claro que la relación entre ellos dos era bastante importante. No podía imaginar cómo dentro del quirófano su actitud se transformaba en la de una persona que tenía el total control de sus emociones, sobre todo por la presión que cargaba en ese momento sobre sus hombros.

Observé con total atención sumida tan profundamente en lo que se estaba llevando a cabo al frente, que cuando miré el reloj nuevamente ya había marcado las dos de la tarde.

_¿Cómo habían pasado 6 horas frente a mis narices sin que yo lo notara?_

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar y a pesar de que no quería contestar, era Ino y sabía ya bien que mi amiga no se conformaría con pensar que yo ya había almorzado o algo por el estilo, así que dejé la sala con lentitud y me encaminé al pasillo para hablar con ella.

- Ino… - contesté.

- _¿Dónde estás?_ – me preguntó _- …te pedí el almuerzo y estoy en la cafetería…necesito que hablemos ¿sí?_

- Es que estoy viendo…

- _Saku… es importante…_ - replicó con un tono demandante. Demasiado para mi gusto.

Suspiré. No se merecía que la dejara esperando. Comería rápido y volvería a tomar mi asiento.

- _Voy en camino…_ - dije avanzando hacia la cafetería - _…debo comer rápido sí, tengo que ver a un paciente…_

- Te espero… - habló, para luego cortar.

Al llegar a la entrada de la cafetería, me encontré a la rubia dando la espalda y hablando por celular. Me acerqué sin demasiado cuidado y ella, al oírme, cortó el teléfono de inmediato.

- ¡Qué susto me diste! – exclamó - …wow…

Le sonreí y me senté frente a ella. Había pedido un sandwish de pollo con palta y tomate y un jugo de naranja. Me los acercó de inmediato.

- Gracias… - le sonreí y bebí un poco de jugo.

- Te estuve buscando por todos lados y como no te encontré, decidí pedir… más tarde quizás podríamos pasar por unos pasteles…

- No creo que pueda Ino… - rechacé, con educación.

- ¿Algo que hacer?

Suspiré. Quizás no tenía caso ocultárselo.

- Estoy en la cirugía de Sarutobi… - susurré bajito, pero con volumen suficiente para que ella me oyera.

Dejó en pan de inmediato y se acercó a mi.

- Pero como mierda… o sea… ¡Dios! – negó con la cabeza - ¿no se supone que es algo casi privado? ¿qué no está prohibido ingresar?

- De espectadora Ino… - aclaré - …activamente estoy a años luz de participar de algo así…

- Aún así, Sakura… ¿sabes cuánto rogó Kiba porque lo dejaran? – se echó hacia atrás y luego me miró nuevamente - … no me digas que…

- Sí… - asentí dándole un nuevo mordisco a mi sandwish - …se lo pedí a él…

- Va bien todo… digo… no ha habido ningún contratiempo ni …

- Nada hasta el momento… parece una sinfonía tan pauteada que no da lugar a errores… - suspiré con pesadumbre - …y espero que las horas que siguen sea así…

Ino calló unos minutos y seguimos comiendo en silencio. A nuestro alrededor, la gente comenzó a llegar y salir del lugar, y cuando me disponía a darle la última mascada a mi pan, Ino volvió a elevar la voz.

- Hay algo... – se detuvo y luego me miró - …algo que debo hablar contigo… en realidad son dos cosas… una buena y la otra no sé… depende de la perspectiva…

- Comienza por la buena… - dije sin dudar - …necesito escuchar algo bueno este día…

- Te va a parecer una estupidez… - acotó la rubia.

- Si quieres decirlo dudo que lo sea… - repliqué.

- Bien… - se dio un minuto antes de continuar - …estoy saliendo con Itachi… - habló rápido.

La miré, entre incrédula y a la vez sonriente.

- ¿Y crees que no había notado algo raro?

Me miró sin comprender.

- Antes de ayer… vino a buscarte ¿no? – mi amiga asintió - …pero ¡Ino! ¿porqué no lo dijiste antes? Soy tu amiga… sabes… ¡tu amiga!

- ¡Joder Saku! – parecía complicada - …es que no es que no te lo haya querido decir… no era eso… es sólo que no tenía idea que mierda ocurría… de pronto empezó a funcionar y yo… pero fue hace poco, no es como que sea nada serio ni nada por el estilo, pero salimos… no sé si me entiendes, es algo divertido informal, pero de a dos y comenzó cuando tomaste ese trabajo los fines de semana… nos encontramos por azar en el supermercado… ¿recuerdas el día que te cociné cabritas y pizza cuando vimos esa estúpida película de amor?... ¡¿cómo es que se llamaba?... ¡joder! últimamente, olvido todo…

- Algo de …. _He´s just not into you_… o algo así…

- Si, sí ¡sí! Esa era… bueno, el tema es que nos encontramos y yo te había dicho que ya me importaba un carajo y bueno, traté o al menos me comporté como si fuera cierto y bueno, al parecer él venía con la mejor de las intenciones y yo me puse toda a la defensiva como una estúpida… ¿puedes creerlo? Fui tan idiota… y no sé como, pero después me llamó y un día quedamos en el bar… así como para algo corto y le dije para tratar de enmendar mi patética actitud que sí, y ahí pasó algo raro Saku… como que nos empezamos a llevar… y muy bien… y… - me miró con pena antes de continuar - …por primera vez, nuestra conversación no giró en torno a ti, sin ofender, pero por primera vez sentí que realmente podía interesarle…

- Mierda Ino… - negué con la cabeza.

- ¿La jodí? Dime que no la jodí… ¡mierda!

- No... no… - la calmé - …es sólo que no entiendo en qué clase de perra envidiosa o distante me he convertido para que ya no seas capaz de tener éstas charlas conmigo sin solicitar un pase antes de hacerlo…

Mi amiga se mantuvo en silencio.

- Es por el tema de Sasuke y todo eso y lo entiendo… vale… no es tu culpa, pero estoy molesta conmigo mismo en éste momento y…

- Respecto a eso… - me interrumpió - …a Sasuke…

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

- Ay Ino… - dije.

- Te lo tengo que decir… es hoy o más tarde…

- Si me iré a la mierda de nuevo, prefiero vivir todas las emociones fuertes en un día… - la miré con seguridad, pero en el fondo, no tenía ni idea que era eso.

- Al fin soltó algo Kakashi luego de meses de intentar por la tangente sacarle algo… - habló bebiendo de su jugo - …quizás no importe o quizás sí, pero siempre has querido saber más de él y yo de verdad creo que te has portado mejor que _Teresa de Calcuta_ con ese tío, por eso… en fin… Sasuke perdió a sus padres a los 12 años… era la típica estrellita del instituto… capitán del equipo de básquet, futbol… y todos los que terminan en _ball_… además participaba activamente en congresos científicos y todas esas cosas… ¡joder, era un maldito Einstein!... de verdad… yo me quedaba impresionada con el relato de Kakashi... el idiota podría haber estudiado en Harvard con tanto mérito… pero bueno, volviendo a grano… fue medio injusto todo y medio triste a la vez, no te voy a negar que me dio pena… sus padres venían de un viaje de negocios… su padre era Fugaku Uchiha, era gerente de un banco en la ciudad y su madre tenía una tienda de muebles bastante famosa… ¿recuerdas esas cunitas y esos móviles por los que andan locas todas las celebridades? Esas que son de madera y que tienen unos tallados preciosos… ¡pero bueno! No me desvío… Sasuke tenía la final de un concurso y sus padres venían de la capital y al parecer, traían atraso… se les cruzó un camión en una curva tratando de adelantar al auto que venía delante de ellos y el auto se salió del camino… no terminó para nada bien… - suspiró - …su padre murió de inmediato, pero su madre… fue un desastre…quedó hecha un desastre en toda la amplitud de la palabra…

Me sentí fatal, juro que sí. Estaba muda y no me salía absolutamente nada. La imagen de Sasuke volvió a mi cabeza y traté de recordar alguna imagen de él, fuera de la que tenía recientemente en el quirófano, pero tampoco tuve nada.

- Ahí fue cuando Sasuke conoció a Sarutobi que no era ni más ni menos que su padrino… ¿cómo mierda el mundo puede ser tan pequeño Saku?

- Punteros del reloj Ino… - susurré por lo bajito, pero mi amiga no me oyó.

- Sasuke se comportó como cualquier chico adolescente de su edad… se transformó en un desastre, un rebelde sin causa, dejando todo lo que alguna vez le había importado, de lado… estuvieron a punto de transferirlo a un reformatorio y en parte gracias a Kakashi, lograron darle algo de amnistía y con mucho esfuerzo Sarutobi y su familia comenzó a hacerse cargo de él… Kakashi también ayudaba, claro, pero Sarutobi fue prácticamente un padre suplente para Sasuke… lo ayudó a retomar el camino y finalmente, logró que volviese a encumbrarse con su vida… viéndolo casi como un modelo de vida y fue quizás en parte la razón por la que tomó la carrera de medicina, dándole una gran satisfacción cuando logró ingresar a la _Universidad de la Capital_…

Apreté los puños y miré a Ino.

- La he jodido Ino… todo éste tiempo la he jodido… - negué con la cabeza - …quejándome de la ausencia de mi padre, restregándoselo prácticamente en la cara… ¿cómo se debe haber sentido Ino?

La rubia se acercó a mi, abrazándome por la espalda.

- No es tu culpa… tu no tenías idea… además eso no justifica de ninguna forma todo lo que él ha hecho… tampoco nos ayuda a entender más todo el tema de Misaki y…

- No puedo Ino… no puedo pensar… - me apreté la cabeza - … ¡mierda Ino! ¿porqué tiene que ser tan complicado?

- No tiene que serlo… - suspiró - …fuera de todo esto… ¿no has pensado que quizás simplemente Sasuke no es el tío para ti?

- ¿Y porqué tiene que haber alguien para tí? ¿Qué no puede ser simplemente lo que sienten dos personas y punto? ¡Me cago en todo eso de la química astral y esas estupideces Ino!

La rubia no respondió nada. Era segunda vez que podía dejar a la rubia sin palabras y eso nunca era bueno.

- Lo siento… - suspiré - …tampoco es tu culpa… es que… estoy hecha un lío… - me levanté – …gracias por el almuerzo… y te felicito por lo de Itachi… serán re felices… eres genial y él es un tío genial… - traté de ser sincera pero en aquel momento no podía prestarle menos atención a la situación de mi amiga.

Ino no fue detrás de mí ni tampoco me detuvo y lo agradecí de corazón.

Caminé con un nudo en el estómago de vuelta a la sala. Había menos gente que antes, probablemente a más de alguno se le había abierto el apetito. Tomé asiento y miré con atención, ya no sólo la operación, sino también a Sasuke. Había cambiado de posición y se encontraba en aquel momento removiendo los últimos segmentos óseos, mientras en un riñón podía ver trozos de hueso, que por la forma al ver la pantalla en la parte superior, suponía eran de la cresta ilíaca.

- Me sorprende que vaya todo tan bien… - susurró un anciano detrás de mi - …un _tomita VI_ no suele ser operable…

- Pero si logran mantenerlo estable… y terminar la laminectomía de forma eficaz… hasta ahora sólo podemos esperar lo mejor…

Iba a darme vuelta para decir algo, pero de pronto, escuché un pitido y vi una gran cantidad de sangre salir de la columna de Sarutobi.

- ¡Sarutobi! – exclamó el hombre.

Sentí que mi presión descendía y mi pulso se tornaba débil a medida que el insistente pito marcaba un desenlace trágico en aquella operación que me parecía que podía terminar de buena forma.

Las imágenes, sucedieron una a otra en cámara lenta. Administración de sangre, personal moviéndose alrededor y gritos en la sala de operaciones, que se transformaron en caras de espanto cuando la reanimación no surtía efecto. Miraba con atención y observaba a todos con rostro desconsolado, dentro de los que el único que parecía conservar los 5 sentidos era Sasuke, que insistía con las paletas el traer de vuelta el bombeo del corazón del viejo Sarutobi, hasta que de pronto, las soltó sin más y dio un paso hacia atrás.

_Sasuke se mantenía serio e imperturbable, mientras todos los que estábamos ahí, éramos un completo desastre…_

Me levanté rápidamente del asiento al escuchar la persistencia de aquel pitido, como en una tardía reacción de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ese sonido, que para cualquier médico podría ser casi familiar, para mi, era insoportablemente doloroso y marcaba un sentimiento demasiado intenso en mi interior como para poder expresarlo ahí, delante de todos esos desconocidos. Abrí los ojos de par en par y observé como Sasuke se quitaba los guantes con rabia, a la vez que salía a toda velocidad del quirófano, dejando detrás a todo el equipo médico que se encontraba en la habitación con cara de asombro y con semblante de incredulidad respecto a lo que había ocurrido. Probablemente, para muchos de ellos, un gran médico había muerto, para otros, un amigo o una gran persona, pero para mí, había muerto alguien que era casi mi abuelo.

No sé si pasaron segundos o un minuto, no tengo puta idea, sólo sé que cuando salí con una sensación de ahogo de la habitación donde había estado viendo la jodida operación, no noté a nadie ni miré nada a mi alrededor. Sólo sentí la necesidad de estar sola a medida de que el dolor en mi pecho se hacía cada vez más evidente y prácticamente no podía aguantar el grito que quería escaparse con desesperación desde lo más profundo de mi garganta.

Llegué hasta la puerta de las escaleras de emergencias con torpeza y la abrí de golpe, entrando sin importarme nada, porque para mi, en ese momento, el tiempo se había paralizado.

- ¡Mierda! – grité con ira a todo pulmón - ¡mierda! – repetí - ¡no! – y cerré con violencia la puerta, apretando los ojos con fuerza, creyendo inocentemente que de esa forma quizás podría apaciguar algo el dolor.

Me deslicé a través de la fría muralla y una vez que toqué el suelo, abrí los ojos, pero lo que ellos encontraron sólo provocó que parpadeara con mayor frecuencia, tratando de clarificar si lo que tenía frente a mi era un espejismo producto de las lágrimas que me cubrían la vista o era real.

No dije nada, sólo me limité a mantener mi posición mientras trataba despejar mis ojos con mis puños, trabajo que por cierto era en vano y dificultoso por que era prácticamente una catarata y mi respiración entrecortada parecía no apaciguarse con facilidad. Me dolía, me dolía tanto que lo único que quería era gritar, pero tenerlo frente a mi, tal como lo veía me contuvo un poco, hasta que lo observé con atención a medida que mi vista se aclaraba un poco.

Sasuke se encontraba afirmado en una esquina donde se producía la unión de dos paredes, una sobre las cuales tenía afirmada la cabeza, mientras su vista se posaba en un punto cualquiera de sus zapatos. Estaba sentado en el suelo, en una posición que lo hacía ver por primera vez frágil, con las rodillas flexionadas, sobre las cuales descansaba uno de sus brazos, mientras el otro permanecía al costado de su cuerpo, con los nudillos ensangrentados. Levanté la vista un poco hacia la pared que estaba frente a mi y pude observar las manchas rojas marcadas sobre la pared, las cuales manifestaban con claridad la fuerza y dolor con las que habían sido provocadas.

No sabía qué hacer ni decir. Era primera vez que veía a Sasuke en ese estado. Estaba destruido totalmente y no parecía tener la intención de levantarse ni decir nada. Por primera vez, el hombre que me había hecho tanto daño, se encontraba indefenso y yo, lamentablemente, estaba tan mal en aquel momento, que no podría haber hecho nada para sacarle provecho a la situación.

Probablemente una chica normal, habría aprovechado para decir algo que lo hundiera aún más o no sé, habría hecho cualquier cosa menos lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer, pero es que la verdad, lo único que me guiaba, era el dolor de mi propio corazón, que no sólo estaba deshaciéndose por la pérdida de alguien tan querido como lo había sido Sarutobi, sino que además, se deshacía al ver esa imagen de estropajo de un hombre que parecía tan impenetrable como el acero.

Respirando con algo más de ritmo y limpiando mis lágrimas, decidí levantarme e irme de ahí y dejarlo tranquilo, para que al menos, no tuviese que lidiar con verme la cara en un momento en el que probablemente lo único que quería era descansar del mundo y ese, era un sentimiento que yo sí podía entender muy bien.

- Sakura… - susurró de pronto, levantando la vista hacia mi.

Quizás fue algo de un segundo o menos, pero vi su rostro completamente destrozado y sus ojos negros, carecían de cualquier atisbo de vida posible.

- No te vayas… - habló con voz débil, pidiéndome por primera vez de corazón que permaneciese a su lado.

No sabría decir si era lo correcto o no, pero era lo que me nacía del corazón y eso era algo con lo que no podía luchar en ese momento.

Me volteé, dudando con cada paso que daba que me acercaba a él, hasta que finalmente me encontraba parada frente a Sasuke, quien cruzo los brazos sobre sus rodillas y levantó la vista hacia mi. Estaba tensa y al mismo tiempo, demasiado débil como para soportar algún comentario malvado de su parte, pero no opuse resistencia cuando prácticamente me ordenó con su mirada, que me parecía tan angelical en ese momento, que me sentara.

Podría haber tomado lugar a su lado, pero no tenía demasiada fuerza, así que opté por inclinarme con mis rodillas y posicionarme frente a él con suavidad y pesar.

Al sentir el contacto en mis rodillas con el duro concreto del piso, no me preocupó demasiado. No podía sino pensar en todo lo que había pasado y las 9 largas horas que había presenciado como un mero espectador aquella dolorosa cirugía, la cual constituía un conjunto de imágenes que pasaban frente a mis ojos como el más terrible de los recuerdos.

Me distraje al escuchar un sonido proveniente de la garganta de Sasuke y dirigí la vista hacia él, pero casi como un niño defendiéndose de la agresión, junto sus manos y apoyó la frente sobre ellas, mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

No sabía si él lloraba o no, pero verlo así, sufriendo y prácticamente devastado, no me producía en absoluto el placer que alguna vez había imaginado que me produciría. Recordé en ese momento las palabras que me había dicho Ino un par de días atrás…

"_Ya lo verás arrepentirse y revolcarse de dolor cuando caiga en cuenta todo lo que te hizo y lo que se perdió y ahí amiga… ahí tu vas a poder sonreír triunfal…"_

Si esto era mi triunfo, no lo quería. Prefería una derrota a tener que observar a Sasuke en el estado que estaba.

Mis manos tiritaron, pero aún así, las llevé hacia las suyas, acariciándolas con suavidad, mientras él se mantenía tan rígido como una roca, o al menos así lo creía yo, hasta que ví caer al suelo una pequeña gota de agua. Fue entonces, en ese preciso momento, cuando todo lo que había ocurrido me importó una mierda. Los consejos de Ino, los encontrones, mi madre, las peleas, nuestra ruptura y toda la parafernalia de los últimos días los mandé a cualquier lugar, porque ahí, cuando el hombre al cual amaba, sufría de esa manera, yo no podía sino sentir más fuerte su dolor y lamentablemente, mi corazón no podía hacer oídos sordos con aquello.

Me acerqué a él, con determinación tratando de no temblar, y pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cabeza, apretándolo con fuerza.

- Sasuke… - susurré en su oído - ¡oh Sasuke! - exclamé a medida que débiles lágrimas comenzaban a rodar nuevamente por mis mejillas.

Creí al principio sentir cierto rechazo por parte de él, pero de inmediato supe lo equivocada que estaba cuando rodeó mis hombros con sus brazos, para intentar incorporarse y quedar de rodillas en la misma posición que estaba yo.

Sentí como acunaba su rostro en mi cuello y me recorrió un escalofrío, que sólo produjo que lo abrazara con más fuerza. Quería demostrarle que no estaba solo, que compartía su dolor y que lo apoyaba y por el momento que duró nuestro abrazo, pude sentir lo mismo de él.

Sasuke era casi como una droga. Mientras sus brazos se dirigían a rodear mi cintura, podía sentir una extraña sensación de alivio. Descansar en sus brazos me daba tranquilidad, una que no había conseguido en todo éste tiempo ni con el _clonazepam,_ ni con las charlas de Ino ni con ninguno de mis estúpidos intentos de fingir que él no me importaba… ¡porqué joder! Sasuke podría todo menos importarme.

Justo cuando creía que no podía estar más tranquila, rodó con su rostro, deslizando la punta de su nariz a través de la piel de mi cuello y pasando con suavidad a través de mi mentón, para finalmente tocar la mía y apoyar nuestras frentes. Mis ojos estaban abiertos, al igual que los suyos y en ese momento, sentí a flor de piel, con cada célula de mi cuerpo, una conexión tan profunda que podría haber atravesado el más duro de los metales. La mirada de Sasuke y la mía se fundieron de tal forma que el tiempo parecía no andar y yo no pude sino comenzar a hiperventilar y comenzar a llorar, sin poder contenerme pese a que traté con todas mis fuerzas el hacerlo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y mis temores volvieron como una marejada al recordar que ocurría fuera de ese momento, lo que había provocado toda la lluvia de emociones que seguían saliendo como una llave que alguien había dejado abierta sin mi previo consentimiento, pero justo antes que decidiera volver a abrir los ojos y apartarme, él apretó mi cintura con fuerza, provocando que abriera los ojos y me encontrara nuevamente con los suyos, que parecían tan contrariados y adoloridos como los míos. No supe que decir ni que hacer, era un atado de todo lo que le puede ocurrir a una persona que pasa por un momento cargado de todas las emociones que tiene un ser humano, hasta que se acercó aún más hacia mí y, casi como un hábito innato, mi boca fue al encuentro de la suya, en un movimiento tan grácil como lo era el giro de la más experta de las bailarinas.

El roce produjo que cerrara los ojos de inmediato y no pude sino seguir sus movimientos de forma natural, sin dejar de pensar lo bien que se sentían sus labios sobre los míos en roces tan suaves y tan cargados de sentimientos como el de dos amantes que se necesitan a tal punto, que podrían quemar todo lo que los rodea…. y en el fondo eso hacía. Su contacto me quemaba por dentro, expiando cualquier sentimiento negativo que pudiese tener y estaba segura que él lo sentía de la misma forma. Sasuke podía ser un experto en el arte de besar, pero el arte de amar era algo completamente diferente.

_Sasuke era completamente diferente…_

No quería detenerme y si hubiese podido pedir un deseo, habría sido seguramente el permanecer en ese momento por el resto de mi vida, pero lo hice, me aparté, aunque con suavidad, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Él pareció entenderlo y apartó sus labios, juntando nuevamente nuestras frentes. Solté un momento su cuello que tenía rodeado en aquel momento con mis manos y deslicé mi dedo índice suavemente por mi mejilla, dando un suspiro largo, que cargaba con todas las cosas que no podía ni me atrevía a decir en aquel momento. Observé entonces la vista de Sasuke posarse sobre el suelo, para luego dirigirla hacia mi y otra sensación de escalofrío me recorrió. Si bien, sus ojos reflejaban un profundo dolor, me miraban cargados de arrepentimiento. Nuevamente sentí que se avecinaba una horda de mortificantes sentimientos en mi corazón.

- Lo siento… - susurró, viéndome sin poder evitar el dolor que reflejaba su mirada - …me iré Sakura… - y apretó mi cintura con una posesividad tal que parecía algo inhumano para el él abandonarme - …en otro hospital, finalmente tendrás la vida tranquila que te mereces… porque yo… - se acercó y apretó aún más nuestras frentes - …jamás voy a poder hacerte feliz…

Sólo pude apretar su cuello para mantener el contacto de nuestras frentes.

- ¿Porqué Sasuke? – hablé con debilidad - ¿porqué?

Suspiró y me volvió a apretar contra él.

- Porque… - respiró hondo - …porque…. – levantó la mirada - …porque no quiero ni puedo tener una familia ni contigo… ni con nadie…

Entonces soltó mi agarre y se levantó, no sin antes besar mi frente, y salir por la puerta.

No supe que decirle. No tenía respuesta ni replica a lo que él esperaba para un futuro que parecía no ser compatible conmigo. No con Sakura Haruno. Yo era joven, pero sabía lo que quería y él también, y eran, lamentablemente, cosas opuestas. Me pregunté, en aquel momento, si llegaría el momento en el que las agujas de nuestros relojes se sincronizaran, porque al día siguiente, Sasuke se fue del hospital, no sólo dejando a un tumulto de gente completamente sorprendida, sino también a un corazón totalmente abrumado…

…

**Aquí está la conti, antes de lo previsto! Las malas noticias.. no se cuando tendré el capi 36… y por cierto… quedan sólo 4 capis al fic… más un epílogo… gracias por los RVs… ahora debo irme a estudiar, pk los exámenes no se dan solos… besos y gracias por el apoyo!**


	36. Desequilibrio

Hay alguna extraña ley que supone que luego de que te ocurre algo como la mierda, cosas buenas deben venir hacia ti. No sé en qué cantidad ni cómo, ni siquiera de donde nació semejante estupidez de pensamiento, pero mi querida y renovada amiga Ino, creía tanto en ello como en que el _Latarjet_ era la mejor lectura nocturna que podía tener. Destaco el renovada porque últimamente con Itachi dando vueltas se le veía más sonriente y positiva, lo cual había afectado nuevamente su vida nocturna, pasando ferozmente a la tendencia de que yo tenía que conocer a alguien y salir de la especie de trance en la que había quedado luego de la partida de Sasuke.

- ¡Ponte esto! – me lanzó sobre la cama un vestido negro ajustadísimo que miré con desenfado.

Hice la vista a un lado y volví a posarla sobre mis apuntes que no dejaba de leer.

- Sakura… Hinata llegara en diez minutos, le avisé a Itachi que iríamos al bar y tú no das ni pío… ¿porqué no te apresuras? – y comenzó a dar saltitos de desesperación.

Miré el vestido y luego a mi amiga, apartando los brazos hacia un lado en gesto de cansancio.

- Sabes que tengo mucho que trabajar, el lunes tengo que ver…

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó frunciendo el ceño - …mañana no hay hospital, te dieron el día libre en el trabajo y tienes todo el fin de semana para hundirte en tus libros – caminó hacia mi, tomó mi cuaderno y el libro que yacía al lado de él, y terminó cerrándolo con molestia.

- ¡Ino! – reclamé, quitándoselo con enojo - …no quiero ¿vale? No tengo ánimos de salir, prefiero…

- Quedarte sola y estudiar como loca… ya lo he captado, llevas un mes en lo mismo Sakura… y sí, para todos fue triste lo de Sarutobi, pero ya debes…

- No es sólo eso Ino… - volví a abrir mi libro y la miré con un gesto que entendió de inmediato.

La rubia caminó hacia la cama y se sentó frente a mi, haciendo el vestido hacia atrás.

- Odio decirte esto, juro que sí… pero no has sabido nada de él… - negó con la cabeza - …no te ha llamado ni nada y si tú tampoco lo has hecho es porque en el fondo sabes que ya se terminó, y sé que en el fondo de esa coraza que andas trayendo a diario y bajo éste escudo de libros en que te has refugiado últimamente, entiendes que ya va hora que sigas adelante con todo, no te va bien no salir de la jodida rutina casa hospital Saku… no digo que te busques un novio de inmediato ni nada, pero tanto Hina como yo estaríamos tan feliz de verte con alguien y…

- Lo sé… - le sonreí con la boca algo dispareja - …y juro que la próxima semana sí salgo con ustedes, es sólo que ahora necesito aprenderme éstas cosas, si no lo hago siento que voy a ser un fiasco la próxima semana – terminé por decir.

Ino infló el pecho y dio un suspiro.

- Vale… te creo – rió con resignación - …pero es la última vez que no te jalo del cabello para que vuelvas a tener una vida… - y se despidió dándome un abrazo.

Escuché, sentada y apoyada sobre una enorme almohada, como los marcados pasos de los tacones de mi amiga se desvanecían por las escaleras, hasta que finalmente el sonido del timbre y el cierre de la puerta, me notificaron que finalmente me había quedado sola.

No era la primera vez que Ino intentaba sacarme de mi encierro y deseaba fervientemente que se cansara de ello, pero era claro que las amigas no lo hacían, al menos las de verdad nunca se cansan de tratar de levantar el estropajo que eres. Tampoco era la primera vez que mentía respecto a que tenía la necesidad de estudiar y no lo digo simplonamente, pero lo que menos necesitaba hacer era estudiar. Me había leído esa clase al menos unas 8 veces y me la sabía de memoria tanto ya que podría haber tarareado una maldita canción con todos los procedimientos de abordaje para un puto coágulo en el cerebro, pero no tenía nada más que leer, así como tampoco tenía una jodida vida en aquel momento.

Odiaba mentirle a Ino, así como también a Hinata, pero prefería que pensaran que había dado vuelta la página, ya que si bien sabían que pensaba en Sasuke de vez en cuando, probablemente la parte patética del asunto, no la tenían clara.

Luego de que él se marchó y, por cierto, mi sonrisa sincera con él, me quedé en caos. Luego de ese beso mi vida se partió por la mitad nuevamente y no era extraño que pasara una semana entera ahogándome con la puta almohada.

Pasé por todas las fases ¡a que sí! Empezando por la de hundirme en el abismo, para luego pasar por la de desesperación y la clásica negación: _ya no siento nada por él, fue lo mejor para los dos y blablablá_, y supongo que de cierta forma mis amigas se tragaron un poco mi cuento, porque dejaron al menos de andar detrás de mí casi como perros guardianes atenta a mi supuesto suicidio que Ino estaba segura que podía efectuar, pero claro, si fuese así, no estaría contando todo lo que ha ocurrido con mi vida en el último mes.

Tal como lo dije, pasé por la negación y luego me fui directo a la que supone te da la calma y toda esa especie de paz interior que te deja seguir adelante, pero conmigo fue distinto. Aceptación, esa fue la etapa siguiente, pero no sé si la llevé de la forma calma y tranquila que suponía tenía que hacerlo. Dejé de llorar, claro y de gritar y de golpear a la almohada cada vez que estaba sola y sentía que el lugar que había ocupado Sasuke en mi interior no se llenaba ni con toda la pizza del mundo, pero mi cabeza comenzó a organizar ideas y a darme a entender que necesitaba saber donde mierda estaba él y _¿cómo saberlo?_ Hasta ahí no iba para nada bien, menos después de que en el funeral nos ubicáramos a 100 metros de distancia y nos dirigiéramos una mirada fugaz, pero mi mente brillante, o más bien estúpida, encontró la solución.

Abrí lo que creía Ino era mi cuaderno de apuntes y observé la enorme lista que me había dado el trabajo de construir con todos los hospitales, postas y consultorios de la región, que por decir lo menos, no eran pocos, pero yo estaba decidida a saber al menos el nombre del lugar donde Sasuke se encontraba. No sé si eso me iba a dar tranquilidad, pero me ocupaba tiempo en algo que yo creía era de suma importancia y no es que no haya pensado llamarlo directamente por teléfono, pero lo primero que hizo Ino cuando le conté lo sucedido, fue quitármelo de las manos y borrar todo lo referente a él.

_Flash back_

- ¡¿Qué? – preguntó la rubia con los ojos como plato una vez que yo había finalizado mi relato.

- Tal como lo oíste, sin anestesia ni más cuerda… él no quiere…

- No lo repitas, no vale la pena… ¡ay! ¡JODER! – exclamó - ¿qué mierda le pasa?

- Quizás él está confundido… - susurró Hinata, la cual había sabido todo el relato por parte de la rubia.

- ¡Confundido y la puta que lo…

- Su madre murió Ino… no hables así ¿ok? – dije con molestia.

- Creo que deberían hablar… - resopló Hinata - …puedo preguntarle a Naruto que…

- No tiene idea – contesté - …él no sabe…

- Debe saber a dónde se fue al menos… - dijo Ino - … ¡al menos que te de la cara! ¡¿cómo te suelta una bomba así y se va como si nada? ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA LE PASA?

- No entiendo nada… - dijo Hinata - …debe tener sus razones, con todo lo que le ocurrió claramente una familia es algo que le da…

- Idiota… - hablé por lo bajito comenzando a llorar - …es un completo idiota y yo… - saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo - …yo debería hablar con él…

Antes de que abriera la tapa y comenzara a discar, Ino tomó el teléfono y me lo quitó.

- Déjalo… - me miró con severidad - …si se terminó, se terminó de una vez por todas.

Cuando me entregó mi celular de vuelta, toda noticia de Sasuke había desaparecido.

_Fin flash back_

Mirando la tapa del cuaderno que traía un par de ositos besándose, sentí como mi esperanza de saber algo de él, se desvanecía.

- Sólo quedan 4 números… - suspiré en voz alta.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la cocina, preparándome para alguna comida suculenta que me llenara y me diera sueño o ganas de algo.

Al abrir la alacena me encontré con un paquete de esos que traen _pasta lista_, la típica comida envasada para chicas reacias a la cocina o con poco tiempo para hacerlo, aunque yo la verdad no era ninguna de las dos. Era una chica deprimida que quería comer algo e irse a la cama, nada más.

Puse el hervidor, luego lancé el agua en la olla y seguí las instrucciones y como resultado, 8 minutos más tardes, tenía un plato de aspecto dudoso, que más parecía vómito de bebé que una cena decente, y me fui a sentar al living con mi enorme plato, recostándome sobre uno de los brazos y encendiendo la televisión.

Busqué alguna serie o algún programa de animales para distraerme, pero en vez de eso, encontré un maldito especial de _Kings of Leon_.

- ¡No! – grité - _**¡LOS ODIO!**_

No sé si soy la única fenómeno que pasa de amar un grupo de música con toda el alma, pero que después de una ruptura dolorosa, pasa a ser la _anti fan_ capaz de asesinar a todos los integrantes a sangre fría por haber escrito la maldita canción o el puto disco que hace que te acuerdes de él.

Cambié el canal con violencia y me llevé una enorme cucharada de la pasta papilla que estaba comiendo. Luego de 4 cucharadas más, el aspecto y el sabor no me parecían tan horribles y cuando el plato se hallaba vacío, me parecía que la jodida _pasta lista_, podía llegar a ser cliente frecuente en mi cocina.

Llevé el plato a la cocina y comencé a lavar con desgano y una vez terminada mi faena, levanté la vista para cerrar las cortinas de la cocina, pero al verme reflejada en el vidrio, caí en cuenta de mi aspecto y de lo patética que me veía. Traía el cabello en un moño digno de una niña de 4 años, una polera que al menos era 3 veces mi talla, unos pantalones de buzo que parecía no haber cambiado desde que él se había ido y, para ponerle el toque divino, mi cara era espantosa, pero no sólo porque estaba blanca como un papel sino porque traía unas ojeras horribles y parecía no habérmela lavado hace 4 días.

- Joder… necesito hacer algo con mi vida… - dije estirándome la piel con lástima.

Subí las escaleras algo apresurada y al entrar a mi habitación, encontré el vestido negro de Ino que seguía estirado sobre la cama, hecho a un lado, pero seguía ahí.

Lo dudé un par de segundos, pero luego de ir al baño a darme una segunda vista, mi temor fue confirmado: me estaba convirtiendo en una vieja bruja peor que la de _Hanzel y Gretel_ y sin duda, si seguía así, terminaría peor.

No sé en qué estaba, ni cómo lo hice, pero seleccioné un par de aros, unos zapatos planos plateados y en 20 minutos, luego de una larga y reponedora ducha, me encontraba cerrando una pequeña carterita de cuero.

Me levanté, sin una sonrisa, pero al menos lo hice y tomé mi cuaderno y lo dejé en el velador. Llegué a pensar en arrancar las jodidas páginas, pero ese era un paso que creo no estaba lista para dar. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación, con una extraña sensación de duda y salí en busca de algún taxi que me llevara al _Blueberry_.

Mientras avanzaba el automóvil, yo no dejaba de mirar las calles con cierto desgano, preguntándome si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si realmente valía la pena ir a un lugar donde nadie me entendía o nadie podría ponerse a tono con mi _pseudo apatía_, pero tras pestañear un par de veces, era ya demasiado tarde, pues me encontraba haciendo una enorme cola para entrar. Pensé en llamar a Ino y acelerar un poco el asunto con sus _contactos_, o sea Itachi, pero ya que había venido sola, quería sorprender a mis amigas así verían que yo también podía ser una automarginada que quería volver a reinsertarse en la sociedad.

15 minutos después yo estaba con un frío de la puta madre, arrepentida de no haber ido a comprarme una maldita cajetilla de cigarros o haberme tomado un corto de whisky antes de salir, pero al menos, a punto de entrar.

Un tipo de piel oscura, pelado y que medía por lo menos 30 centímetros más que yo, me pidió mi identificación, ante lo que solo reí por el hecho de que alguien aún creyese que yo podía ser menor de edad. Al devolvérmela le ofrecí una sonrisa y un agradecimiento, no tanto por lo amable, sino porque al fin se me iba a pasar algo el frío.

Si afuera hacía un frío espantoso, adentro era todo lo contrario. El lugar estaba llenísimo y cuando digo lleno, me refiero a que había que ir haciéndose lugar entre la gente para avanzar. Encontrar a Ino y a Hinata iba a ser toda una travesía, a menos que Itachi siguiese en la barra y me ayudara un poco.

Caminé rápido, con una música que me retumbaba en los oídos como si estuviese con los audífonos a todo volumen.

Comprobé el resultado del vestido que me había dejado Ino cuando un par de tíos, medios pasados de copas, se me acercaron mientras yo me abría camino a la barra y ahí me arrepentí un poco de no haber considerado que la rubia estaba desesperada por encontrarme novio a toda costa.

- Preciosaaaa… ¿un trago? – me ofreció un tipo en la barra.

- No gracias… - dije educadamente, agradeciendo no estar de copas.

- Sólo uno… ¿vamos? sí mal no te hará…

Lo ignoré y seguí mirando por la barra en busca de Itachi, pero el pelinegro no estaba por ninguna parte.

- Soy Sasori… - se sentó a mi lado y yo lo miré dudosa - … ¿y tú?

- Nadie… - dije algo cortante.

- ¡Wow! Hermoso nombre… - rió - … ¿es en honor a alguien en especial o alguien de tu familia también se llamaba así?

Me comenzaba sentir irritada y el no encontrar a mis amigos por ninguna parte lo ponía peor, y ese tío tratando de hacerse el simpático, no me la ponía más fácil.

- Parece que no andas de buen humor… - exclamó tomándose un trago - …tómate uno de éstos conmigo y le verás el lado divertido a la vida.

- No estoy interesada… lo siento… - dije con ironía y salí de ahí.

Viéndolo fríamente, el tipo era guapo. Ojos verdes, cabello marrón tirado a rojizo y mandíbula marcada, pero nada de eso podría haberme importado menos. Podría tener a Casillas o a Beckham sin polera frente a mí y sería lo mismo que ver una muralla.

_Sí, soy Sakura Haruno, asexuada y traumada producto de que me enamoré como loca del novio de mi madre, que por cierto se fue porque no quiere nada serio conmigo y de paso, desapareció de la faz de la tierra… _

Caminé entre la gente, no sin dejar de ver con cara de cordero degollado a un cada persona que pasaba con un cigarro frente a mis narices

Me detuve frente a la multitud que bailaba desenfrenada y en una esquina, en un par de sillones, se encontraban Hinata e Ino, conversando frente a frente. Sonreí ampliamente y caminé hacia ellas apresurada, teniendo casi nulo cuidado de la gente que pasaba a llevar o de que el vestido me provocara un paro cardíaco de lo ajustado que era.

A medida que me acercaba podía divisar el rostro de Ino, que ya no me parecía tan animado como cuando lo veía de lejos y a Hinata con el semblante de preocupación y a la vez, suplicante.

Aceleré el paso y antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, el grito de Ino me hizo parar en seco.

- ¡Pues que se joda! ¡no me interesa entenderlo ni menos compartir una puta velada con él! – gritó a la ojiperla.

Avancé hacia mis amigas, esperando darles la sopresa y calmar a Ino que al parecer, se había peleado con Itachi.

- Pues deberías Ino… no es sólo por tu… - comenzó a decir Hinata antes que me asomara frente a ellas.

- ¡Hola! – anuncié mi entrada con una sonrisa para calmar algo los ánimos entre el par de chicas que tenía al frente.

La recibida de ellas, fue todo menos cordial.

- ¡Joder Sakura! ¿viniste? – me preguntó Ino con los ojos abiertos como si yo fuera peor que la peste.

La observé dudosa y luego miré a Hinata que si bien tenía una expresión más amable, no parecía feliz en absoluto de verme ahí.

- Un hola de vuelta habría estado bien… - dije sin poder evitar sentirme molesta y algo ofendida ¡con todo lo que me había costado tener las agallas para salir de mi madriguera! - …pero bueno…

- Perdona Saku… - se apresuró en decir Hinata - …no es eso, nos tomaste por sorpresa es todo…

Ino permanecía callada y miró a Hinata con una expresión rara. La ojiperla tomó su cartera de inmediato y sacó su celular.

- Me sorprendiste… soy una puta mal educada… - comenzó a reír Ino nerviosa - … ¿vamos por un trago?

No quería conflictos, así que decidí dejar atrás la extraña reacción de la rubia y la ojiperla. Ino jamás había sido fácil con el tema de los hombres cuando realmente le importaba, así que con esa premisa su reacción era casi justificable.

- Vale vamos por… - comencé a decir mientras me giraba.

Lo último que escuché fue a Ino echar maldiciones y lo último que vi fue el rostro de preocupación de Hinata mientras dejaba su teléfono sobre la mesa.

- ¡Sasuke! – exclamé, no saludando ni nada, fue como mi conciencia agitada en voz alta, con el corazón palpitándome a mil – sasuke… - susurré.

¿Lo quería encontrar? Ahí estaba, frente a mis narices al lado de Naruto, con un trago en la mano. Al parecer, mi puto cuaderno ya no iba a ser necesario.

Su rostro no era lo que yo había esperado. No se abalanzó a mis brazos a decirme que me extrañaba aunque bueno, eso tampoco lo había esperado, sólo se me ocurrió en aquel momento mientras comenzaba a sentir que el vestido de Ino realmente no me ayudaba a respirar bien en un momento como ése.

La música seguía retumbando y nadie decía nada. Parecía una jodida película de mudos de no ser por la canción electrónica que retumbaba al compas de mi propio ritmo cardíaco.

- Hola Sakura… - se acercó Naruto a saludar y le dio una mirada fugaz al pelinegro y luego al par de amigas que tenía tras de mi - ¿te sientas con nosotros?

Sasuke permanecía sin decir nada y fue entonces cuando atiné a reaccionar.

- No gracias… - sonreí como pude - …yo me iba llendo… - hablé, más para mi que para ellos - …me iba a encontrar con… pero bueno, nos vemos después chicas, pásensela bien… ¡bye! – me despedí agitando la mano.

- ¡Saku! – se levantó Ino tras de mí.

- Mierda… - escuché la voz de Sasuke, mientras la rubia se detenía a discutir con él.

No sé en qué momento se me ocurrió ponerme ese puto vestido e ir a ese maldito lugar, pero en aquel momento, atiné a volver a la barra y hacer algo que llevaba tiempo sin hacer: _beber_.

Me senté en la barra, buscando nuevamente a Itachi que aquella noche parecía brillar por su ausencia y comencé a darle vueltas una y otra vez a la presencia de Sasuke en aquel lugar, pasándome hasta la película de que había ido ahí por mi, pero ¿qué caso tenía? ¡Era una estupidez! Alguien que quiere hablar contigo, no se desaparece un mes, sin dar rastro después de decirte que prácticamente no quiere nada contigo y que se aleja por tu propio bien sin siquiera darse la oportunidad de intentarlo.

- ¿Algo para beber? – me preguntó una chica de cabello largo que parecía ser la _barwoman_ reemplazante de Itachi.

- Un vodka tónico bien cargado para _nadie_… - habló alguien detrás de mi - …y para mi un _whisky on the rocks_… - rió.

Yo seguía en shock con la cabeza hecha un lío y el corazón palpitándome a mil.

- Pareces algo asustada… no era mi intención _nadie_… - sonrió.

Lo miré, aún con la lengua atrapada por el gato y ví como la tipa nos traía el par de tragos. No sabía que decir ni que hacer, más bien, estaba como en _stand by_ esperando que alguien me volviera a presionar el _play_.

El tipo, que ya ni me acordaba que nombre tenía, comenzó a beber de su whisky y yo estaba dispuesta a irme hasta que ví que sacaba un cigarro. Juro que jamás en la vida la nicotina me había parecido tan atractiva.

- ¿Quieres uno? – ofreció estirando la cajetilla hacia mi y yo, la verdad, estaba demasiado débil para darle un no.

_¡Necesitaba un cigarro!_

Estiré mi mano rápidamente y saqué uno, después de todo ¿qué podía pasar?

- Hasta que te decidiste… - habló.

Abrí mi cartera y saqué el encendedor con el puto _te quiero _que nunca servía para nada, grabado sobre él.

El tío me miró y comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

- Veo que _nadie_ tiene novio… -acotó - …por eso lo esquiva con…

- No, no tengo… - hablé finalmente, cansada del monólogo que estaba llevando - …y me llamo Sakura.

- Es un avance Sakura… - siguió bebiendo y yo imité su gesto, claro que de una forma bastante más desesperada y poco elegante.

- Veo que estamos con sed… - dijo al cabo de unos minutos al ver que yo me había bebido todo el trago.

- No tienes idea… - negué con la cabeza - …¡disculpa! – llamé a la chica que atendía la barra - ¿me traes una cajetilla de _Lucky_ y otro de éstos? – pedí moviendo los hielitos del vaso.

- A mi cuenta Roxanne… - habló el tipo y yo fruncí el ceño.

- Vale… capto lo de galán y todo eso… - hice un gesto absurdo - …pero yo traigo dinero para solventar mis vicios…

- Lo tengo claro, pero al menos así tengo una razón para obligarte a platicar conmigo… - hizo un gesto a la tipa y ella sólo le sonrió de vuelta.

Suspiré resignada.

- ¿No hay forma que me dejes pagar o qué?

- Si bailas conmigo, lo puedo considerar… - parecía divertido con mi rechazo innato.

- Prefiero que me invites a una botella completa antes de bailar contigo… ehhh… - no recordaba el nombre.

- Sasori… Muyurama… - sonrió ofreciéndome su mano.

- No me gustan los extraños… - dije con recelo.

- Pues ya no lo soy… sabes mi nombre ¿no?

El tipo no se iba a rendir y yo me sentía lo suficientemente agotada y desganada como para perder las intenciones de llevarle la contra.

Luego de media hora divagando de lo lindo mientras al tipo no le paraba la lengua y yo me esmeraba con monosílabos, después de haber apagado mi celular al recibir un mensaje de Ino pidiéndome urgente que volviera donde ellos o me llamarían por el altoparlante, sentí que las copas se me habían pasado… ¡y cómo no! Si al ver la mesa, ya llevaba 5 vodkas y a mí el vodka se me sube a la sangre tan rápido como la glucosa a un diabético luego de haber comido una tarta.

Debo decir, de todas formas, que pese a que estaba ebria como un zapato, me sentía algo aliviada respecto a mi reciente fatídico encuentro, en el que mis amigas me habían traicionado cruelmente.

- … y finalmente así llegué a ésta ciudad y aquí estoy… - sonrió.

Mi cabeza no pensaba claramente y por alguna extraña razón, Sasori comenzó a parecerme atractivo e interesante y mi dolor por Sasuke, comenzó a transformarse en venganza. Quería vengarme ¡oh si!

Pedí mi sexto vodka y me levanté con una sonrisa sínica, pero que el interpretó como una jodida invitación.

- ¿Bailemos? – sonreí con falsa coquetería, pero él se lo tragó de maravilla.

- Encantado…

Me tomó por la cintura y caminé media perdida por la vida hacia la pista de baile. No recuerdo bien que canción tocaban ni nada, sólo se que reía mientras por dentro la amargura no paraba, pero al menos, el alcohol no la dejaba salir a flote.

Bailamos una salsa y mi descoordinación fue total, pero el sólo respondía acercándome más a su cuerpo y riendo mientras me coqueteaba con la mirada. Por un par de minutos, me olvidé de toda la mierda que me atormentaba y porque no decirlo, con el exceso de alcohol que tenía en la sangre me olvidé también de lo mucho que amaba al idiota de Sasuke y comencé a pensar que lo único que quería era _vendetta_, nada más… y golpearlo, tirarle un trago y gritarle lo mucho que lo detestaba de paso…

_Bendito alcohol… ¡al fin sentía que lo odiaba en serio!_

Seguía bailando… ¡joder amo bailar! ¿porqué nunca bailo así?

- ¡Hey! ¡cuidado con las manos! – grité a Sasori echándome hacia atrás al sentir como bajaba por mi espalda casi tocando mi trasero.

Levantó las manos riendo y haciendo un gesto de inocente.

- Te tssstas… - me reí sin entender porque - …pasando ¡ah!

No sé en que minuto la lengua se me había empezado a trabar o quizás el momento en que terminé mi vaso de un sorbo, tenía que ver con ello.

Seguimos bailando y riendo, y yo deseaba con toda mi alma que llegara Sasuke y me viera bailando con ese tipazo, pasándomela genial sin necesidad de él ni de sus besos, ni sus caricias, ni …

_¡Joder! ¿porqué tenía que acordarme de eso justo ahora?_

Mi ebriedad abrió la compuerta prohibida: la tristeza, pero no quería dejarla salir, juro que no. Si alguien alguna vez ha pasado por esto, por favor que diga que me entiende porque el alcohol es más traicionero que _Judas_ y mi mente también. Apreté los ojos, mientras sentía como Sasori me volteaba y jugueteaba con sus labios en mi oído. Quería decirle que parara, pero por otro lado, llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentir alguna caricia, que me preguntaba si besarlo iba a solucionar de alguna forma lo que estaba sintiendo.

Estaba pronta a ceder, producto del roce de nuestras caderas frotándose con un deseo injustificado, hasta que, de pronto, la música cambio totalmente de ritmo a una canción lenta y al levantar la mirada, lo ví.

Afirmado en un pilar, Sasuke sostenía un vaso mientras una de sus manos se escondía en su bolsillo. La vista la tenía fija en mi y al parecer, el alcohol también había hecho efecto en él o yo estaba tan ebria que lo creía así, pero de una cosa estaba segura, me estaba observando.

Sasori se acercó a mi, ignorando totalmente lo que tenía yo en mi mente en aquel momento y me acercó íntimamente a su cuerpo por la cintura y yo, producto del alcohol y la canción, no atiné más que a rodear su cuello con mis brazos, mientras veía como el resto de las parejas hacían lo mismo que nosotros.

- Nos están viendo… - susurró en mi oído, para luego besarme la mejilla.

Me afirmé totalmente en él y bajé la mirada un par de segundos de la de Sasuke.

- ¿Sí? – pregunté - pues no conozco a nadie aquí - …reí, más de mi misma que de lo que él decía.

Seguimos con el lento vaivén de nuestros cuerpos al compas de la música y de pronto, sentí como sus labios se posaban sobre mi cuello.

Me aparté un poco y volví a elevar la vista hacia Sasuke. Tanto él como yo, sabíamos que nos observábamos mutuamente. Mientras posaba mi vista sobre su figura escultural comenzaba nuevamente a sufrir el mal efecto del alcohol en mi cuerpo y lo extrañé, ahí, ebria, con otro hombre en mis brazos, lo extrañé… _¿cuán jodida podía llegar a estar?_

Suspiré, mientras la canción parecía comenzar a agotarse y al parecer, Sasori se lo tomó como un gesto de aprobación al sentir mi cálida respiración en su cuello, porque llevó sus labios hacia la comisura de los míos.

- Me encantaste… - habló con su boca pegada a mi piel - …y no soy fácil de encantar… - rió.

Ahí lo tenía, listo y fácil. Bastaba dar algún gesto de aprobación y la podía conseguir: la ansiada venganza, pero como estaban las cosas en aquel momento, no sabía si era lo que quería.

Ante tanto pensamiento, mi cabeza dio diez mil vueltas y yo sentía que mi cara estaba roja, aún así, seguí el movimiento por el cual Sasori me guiaba a través de la lenta canción que retumbaba a lo lejos en mis oídos, sin alejar su rostro del mío ni quitar la vista sobre los ojos de Sasuke, que analizaban cada gesto que yo tenía.

- No importa… nada importa… - dije para mi misma.

Sasori se apartó un par de milímetros de mi rostro.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó con sensualidad.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando acerqué mis labios a los suyos y cerré los ojos para dejar de ver algo que no me estaba haciendo bien. No recuerdo el sabor exacto de sus labios, sólo podría decir que el alcohol de nuestras bocas se combinaba a través del movimiento de nuestras lenguas, y luego… vino el arrepentimiento, como siempre.

Abrí los ojos mirando a mi alrededor, pero Sasuke ya no estaba.

- Hey…¿qué pasa? – preguntó Sasori con sus labios demasiado cerca de los míos, buscando probablemente nuevamente repetir el gesto anterior.

Me aparté, con algo de torpeza por mi estado etílico y traté de sonreírle.

- Gracias… - no tengo puta idea porque le agradecía en aquel momento y salí de la multitud con lentitud, buscando el baño de mujeres.

_Sasori no me siguió y tampoco me importaba que lo hiciera. _

_¿La razón?_

_Era obvia..._

_Él ya había obtenido algo de lo que quería, pero __**¿yo? ¿lo había obtenido?**_

…

Rvs!

_**A VER… SÉ QUE ME TARDÉ UN MONTON Y TODO.. PERO POR FAVOR ENTIÉNDANME.. JURO QUE HAGO MI MAYOR ESFUERZO.. ESTOY TODO LO QUE ES COPADA… EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LA CONTI NO CREO QUE LA TENGA ANTES DE LA SEGUNDA SEMANA DE AGOSTO PORQUE ESTOY EN EXAMENES L PERDON… GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS… ME ENCANTAN!**_


	37. Verdad perdida

Caminé rápidamente hacia el baño sin importarme si pasaba o no a llevar a alguien. Debo haberle volcado a más de alguien su trago sobre la ropa pues escuché exclamaciones a lo lejos a mi paso, pero no me importaba. Sentía algo muy extraño, desesperante y cada vez más sofocante. Necesitaba quitarme la ropa y respirar.

Las luces de neón que indicaban que estaba cerca del baño, hicieron que me detuviera, no para admirar el color centellante y fluorescente con que parpadeaban, sino porque las veía bastante borrosas, demasiado para mi gusto. Nunca había visto algo tan borroso ni había estado tan segura que el trago me estaba jugando totalmente en contra.

- ¡Sakura! – gritó una voz masculina detrás de mi que no pude identificar de inmediato.

Miré hacia mi alrededor y divisé a Itachi dirigirse hacia mi.

Pensé ir hacia él en un momento y dialogar como alguien civilizado, pero el estado en el que estaba no me dejaba pensar con claridad en absoluto y comencé también a enfadarme con él al sentir que podía ser culpable de la especie de complot en la que estaban involucrados todos mis amigos.

- ¡No quiero hablar! – grité, importándome un carajo que un par de chicas que estaban ahí me observaran como si fuera la loca de turno.

Caminé dejándolo atrás, asumiendo que no tenía la intención de insistir demasiado, pero me equivoqué pues sentí nuevamente su voz detrás de mi oído, provocando que me detuviera, no porque ésta vez recapacitara sobre dialogar ni nada por el estilo, sino porque necesitaba cargármela con alguien y lamentablemente Itachi parecía ser el candidato perfecto en aquel momento.

- ¿Qué pasa? – exclamé con cansancio - ¡qué mierda ocurre ahora!

Itachi se detuvo y me miró con atención.

- Estás ebria Sakura… muy … - me comencé a reir.

- Ya… ¿y? – contesté - ¿cuál es la pregunta?

- Joder… - suspiró - …¡joder! – se acercó hacia mi - …Ino…Hinata... todos andan preocupados por tí…

- Lo siento… - solté irónicamente - …pero esta noche no estoy disponible para ser el caso clínico de nadie… así que si me disculpas…

Me giré para dejarlo en su lugar, pero me detuvo.

- Vamos… - dijo con voz calma - …hablemos…

Iba a lanzarle una bofetada, pero en el último minuto me arrepentí. Sentía mi cabeza a mil y mis latidos fuera de control.

- Tú mismo me lo dijiste…- me miró con cierta incredulidad - …sobre Sasuke… y tenías la razón… - lo miré con cierto recelo - …ahora déjame tranquila y dile a todos que se jodan que quiero estar sola…

Y me solté de su agarre con fuerza, pero ésta vez Itachi no me detuvo.

Volví a caminar perturbada como nunca, con la cabeza perdida… _¿a dónde iba? ¿por otro trago?_ ….sí, eso debía ser. Necesitaba otro trago, quizás con otro trago me olvidaba de lo que había ocurrido o al menos quedaba lo suficientemente inconsciente como para no recordar nada.

- Hola… - me senté con dificultad y la tipa que me había atendido antes me miró con algo de pena - …quiero un _vodla_…. no... - corregí, para mi misma - … un ¡vodka!

Aceptó el dinero y se fue a prepararme el trago. Al parecer se le había pasado lo comunicativa.

Me afirmé con los codos sobre la barra, tapándome la cabeza. Comencé a sentir nuevamente un jodido zumbido en el oído. Respiré hondo, tratando de calmarme y miré hacia mi lado derecho.

La barra estaba jodidamente llena de tíos solos bebiendo, tíos con una chica probablemente emborrachándola para llevársela a la cama y por otro lado, grupos de amigos haciendo lo que se estilaba a esas alturas de la noche: _beber hasta morir_. Me reí internamente pensando lo patética que me debía ver ahí, sola en un rincón bebiendo como una maldita adicta y pensé en levantarme y recuperar algo de mi perdida conciencia, hasta que escuché el sonido del vaso sobre la barra.

_Era música para mis oídos..._

- Aquí tienes… - habló la tipa entregándome el vaso.

- Gracias… - dije con desgano.

Antes de dar el primer y único sorbo que tenía pensado darle a mi trago, la mujer me interrumpió.

- ¿Andas sola?

Levanté la vista riéndome en su cara.

- ¿Eres lesbiana o qué? – dije groseramente.

De estar en su lugar me habría volteado o hubiese soltado un rosario digno de censurar, pero ella parecía más calma y porque no decirlo, bastante más sobria que yo.

Ignoré que posaba la vista sobre mí y el líquido pasó de un tirón por mi garganta, dejando un sabor amargo a través de ella.

Hice una mueca al notar lo mal que me sentía, pero no me importaba demasiado. Tenía fe que si seguía así, iba a lograr mi cometido: _perder la conciencia_.

Estiré mi brazo y la miré decidida.

- Otro más… - ordené.

Abrí mi cartera y en mi intento de buscar dinero para pagar, boté mi celular y el encendedor de Sai, en conjunto con la cajetilla de cigarros. No quise levantar la vista, pero tampoco me dio vergüenza agacharme a recoger mis cosas y con una dignidad que no sé de donde mierda saqué, me volví a sentar y le pasé el dinero.

- Mira… probablemente no sea mi asunto… - comenzó a decir la tipa estirando el billete – …pero creo que ya tienes suficiente.

La miré indignada y prácticamente le quité el billete de las manos.

- Querida, si no eres tú… voy y me atiendo con otra que sea capaz de hacer su trabajo…

Y me levanté del asiento a duras penas dirigiéndome con sabor cetónico hacia un grupo de chicos que estaba en la barra a un par de metros.

El sonido de la música en combinación con las voces de los tipos me dejó prácticamente sorda y finalmente, uno se interpuso en mi camino, haciendo de muro para que no pudiera seguir avanzado.

- Hola cabellos rosas… soy Elton – sonrió - …ven que la vamos a pasar bien.

Levanté una ceja y traté de hacerlo a un lado, pero el tío sí que tenía fuerza y yo en las condiciones en las que estaba, tampoco podía exigirle demasiado a mi fuerza bruta.

- Vamos… te compro un trago y lo haces gratis ¿no?

Seguida a su frase salió la risa grupal del conjunto de imbéciles que estaban con él y pude notar cómo se inflaba de pecho a lo más macho. Sí que me cabreó y sin pensarlo demasiado le lancé una bofetada como pude, pero tomó mi muñeca antes de que mi mano se impactara contra su cara. Fue entonces cuando lo miré con ira y me decidí a decirle algo.

- Prefiero que me de SIDA antes de meterme con un bastardo hijo de puta como tú que no tiene claro probablemente ni donde tiene las propias pelotas al hablarle así a una mujer, o quizás tu madre te jodió tanto desde pequeño que te acostumbraste a ponerle las manos a las mujeres de chiquito ¿no?

Escuché una especie de sonido extraño y el tipo me miró lleno de furia, pero antes de que me pusiera un dedo encima, la tipa de la barra le habló.

- Está ebria Elton… no te metas en líos estúpidos…

Era casi gracioso como el tipo carente de educación parecía ser el que se involucraba verbalmente con la chica perdida, pero sin importarme demasiado caminé haciéndolo a un lado de una vez por todas y me senté, esperando que la gente desapareciera o más bien yo lo hiciera.

- Quiero un trago… - le dije a una chica que atendía el otro costado que traía el cabello en una coleta.

- Lo siento… - me dijo con cara de pena - …pero no te puedo vender más…

- Un vaso de agua para ella y un ron para mí… - exclamó una voz ronca detrás de mí.

La chica miró al personaje que yacía a mis espaldas como si hubiese visto a un jodido actor de televisión.

Me apreté la cabeza rogando que el pabellón auricular me estuviese jugando una mala pasada, pero cuando se sentó a mi lado, supe de inmediato que era él.

Pensé en primera instancia levantarme e irme a beber a un bar de mala muerte donde fuera que no me pudiesen encontrar, pero al tratar de incorporarme me tambaleé de inmediato.

- No tienes derecho a andar pidiendo por mí… - solté desganada.

- Sabes que no tiene caso, ya no te van a vender más alcohol… - su tono era seco.

- ¿Y qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? – pregunté, tratando de hablar claro y no darle en la razón respecto a mi estado de ebriedad total.

- Vine… - se volteó a mirarme ligeramente - …tenía unos asuntos que discutir con Naruto… cosas urgentes y bueno, lamentablemente…

- Te topaste conmigo ¿no? – mi voz estaba cargada de resentimiento, el cual parecía aflorar a cada segundo que escuchaba su voz.

- Y con tu amigo también… - la tipa llegó con un vaso de ron y un vaso de agua, ante lo cual Sasuke le agradeció.

Noté en su rostro que probablemente él también estaba bebido o probablemente yo lo estaba tanto que creía que todos debían estarlo.

- ¿Mi amigo? – reí - …yo no tengo ningún jodido amigo… - bufé haciendo alusión a la escena de Ino y de Hinata.

- No te la cargues con gente que no tiene la culpa… - bebió un largo sorbo - …si quieres hacerlo, cúlpame a mi por venir… - y seguió bebiendo - …además, parece que no te hacen falta, te ví bastante bien acompañada.

No sé si fue el alcohol, el recuerdo de la escena o la ira, pero me levanté de un solo impulso sin siquiera darme el tiempo de pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

- ¡No sé en qué jodido momento creí que te podía importar algo o tenías algún puto atisbo de sensibilidad! – tomé el vaso de agua y en un segundo, se lo lancé a la cara.

Salí rápidamente de allí, sintiendo como la vista de todos los espectadores se posaba sobre mi nuca y me dirigí hacia el baño, con unas ganas de vomitar espantosas junto con la esperanza de que Sasuke Uchiha no fuese capaz de reaccionar a tiempo como para me siguiese la pista o que al menos se le quitaran las ganas de hacerlo.

Entré dando un portazo al baño y me fui directo a un cubículo, encerrándome dentro para luego afirmarme en la pared de rodillas y respirar acompasadamente una y otra vez para controlar el reflejo desagradable que estaba a punto de venir.

- Agua… ¡necesito agua! – dije con voz de enferma ya a éstas alturas.

_Quizás no había sido tan mala idea que la tipa se negara a venderme otro trago…_

Salí del cubículo decidida a reponerme sin vomitar, pero cuando vi a Sasuke afirmado en el lavabo, de espaldas al enorme espejo, las nauseas se acentuaron aún más.

- ¡Joder! – exclamé al observar su camisa y su cabello aún algo empapado.

Su rostro no denotaba ningún sentimiento, no daba una pista de lo que pensaba ni de nada, así que tratando de no hacer un ridículo monumental caminé hacia el lavabo, pero mi ansiedad se incrementó al ver que había cerrado la puerta del baño con seguro.

Quería vomitar, sí que quería hacerlo, pero no creí que hacerlo encerrada en un baño con él fuera un recuerdo que quisiera conservar para el resto de mis días, así que caminé natural hacia la puerta de salida, con la intención de volver a casa y finalmente darme el descanso que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos tomara, pero me detuvo con fuerza y bastante poca sutileza, de la muñeca.

- No vas a ningún lado… - su voz estaba cargada de furia.

_Quizás sí la había cagado finalmente…_

- Me duele… - dije intentando soltarme de su agarre.

- ¿Te duele? – repitió con ironía - ¿a ti te duele?

Volví a intentar que me soltara, pero por el contrario, apretó aún más la muñeca.

- Sí… me duele… así que suéltame o voy a gritar como loca… - le advertí.

- Lo de loca está demás… ya pareces una profesional – replicó.

Su comentario causó que mi marcador de ira se fuera por las nubes.

- Entonces suéltame y juro que no te vuelvo a joder con mi locura… - lo miré fijamente.

- ¿Y a dónde vas a ir? – me comenzó a acercar hacia él - ¿te está esperando tu amigo afuera? ¿seguirás con el baile?

Dentro de mi cabeza intenté formar una idea coherente frente a sus palabras, para responder algo que tuviera sentido.

- Sí… - sonreí - …voy a ir a bailar como nunca, nos vamos a tomar un par de tragos y luego nos vamos a ir a su apartamento y me lo voy a coger en todos los sillones del puto living hasta cansarme… - levanté la muñeca y me acerqué a él - ¿porqué? – ladeé mi rostro - ¿te molesta?

Era extraño, estaba enojadísima y quería golpearlo, pero por otro lado, el decirle esas cosas no dejaba de causarme algo de morbo producto del puto alcohol.

- Estás jodida… - negó con la cabeza - …te voy a llevar donde Ino para que te vayas a casa… - terminó por decir.

Su respuesta, lejos de incrementar el sentimiento anterior, produjo que me sintiera con unas ganas enormes de abofetearlo y matarlo.

- No quiero… - resoplé - …no quiero nada… ¡¿qué no me oíste?

Me miró, dándome a entender que sí lo hacía.

- ¡Joder! – lo tomé del brazo - …me encierras en un baño no sé para qué mierda, me pseudo montas una escena de celos por darle un beso a un tipo y luego te digo que me lo voy a coger y tú… - apreté los dientes - … ¡¿tú me dices que me vas a llevar dónde Ino para que me cuide? ¡¿qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? ¡porqué no me dices que al menos te interesa coger conmigo! – sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar…

_Soy un puto desastre ebrio a morir que no se puede calmar…_

Sasuke no decía nada y eso era como echarle leña al maldito fuego que tenía en mi interior.

- ¡Dilo de una vez maldito! – le grité llena de lágrimas - ¡di que al menos te gustaba coger conmigo! – empecé a remecerlo patéticamente - …al menos eso sí podías hacer conmigo…porque al parecer no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti como para que tengas una maldita familia conmigo, pero con mi madre es diferente ¿no? – reí con ironía sin poder controlar lo que estaba diciendo - …¡joder! Te ví tan mal ese día en el hospital y creo que es la única vez que hemos compartido algo real, pero el resto… ¡no es nada! ¡una mierda! – le grité - …entonces, dilo… al menos dí que no quieres que otro coja conmigo, al menos demuéstrame que _eso_ sí te importa…

Comencé a perder el impulso y me soltó con brusquedad, pero antes de escucharlo decir nada, me vinieron las peores nauseas de mi vida y fui corriendo a un cubículo, cerrando la puerta con fuerza y comencé a vomitar.

El ácido me raspaba la garganta y mi estómago se apretaba tanto, que me dolía, pero no dejaba de tener conciencia que afuera de esa puerta, Sasuke seguía a la espera de nuestra pelea verbal y yo la verdad, comencé a sentirme _knock out_. No podía con sus respuestas ni con mi propia cabeza en ese momento. Era probable que mañana me arrepintiera de todo lo que le había dicho, pero al menos lo había hecho, quizás no de la forma más ortodoxa, pero no podía decir que me había guardado algo, aunque sabía que me faltaba mucho por decirle.

Minutos más tarde, salí del cubículo, luego de tirar la cadena y echarme el cabello hacia adelante nuevamente.

Mi visión en el espejo era decadente, aún más que la que había tenido en casa, pero Sasuke no decía nada. Quizás hasta asco le daba.

Fui hacia un lavabo, abriendo la llave para echarme agua en el rostro.

- _¡Abran la puerta!_ – gritó alguien desde afuera.

Ignoré el comentario y levanté la vista hacia el espejo nuevamente. Tenía el rímel corrido, lo que me creaba un par de falsas ojeras dignas de una prostituta y además, mi rostro estaba más pálido que el de un enfermo terminal.

- _¡Voy a llamar a seguridad!_ – volvieron a gritar.

Entonces Sasuke caminó hacia la salida y abrió la puerta, provocando rostros aptos para _momento Kodak_, en la cara del grupo de chicas que había estado probablemente insistiendo por entrar.

- Está ocupado… - les dijo - …vayan al del segundo piso.

Las chicas parecían entre atontadas y avergonzadas y salieron sin más, con lo que Sasuke volvió a cerrar la puerta, aunque ésta vez sin pestillo.

- ¿Ahora sí me puedo ir? – le pregunté en un tono algo más calmado - ¿o necesitas ver algo aún más decadente de mi parte?

Me sentía como la mierda y la alternativa de irme con Ino comenzaba a parecerme bastante atractiva.

- Es mi culpa… - dijo afirmándose en la puerta y mirando al techo - …yo la he jodido tanto que tienes la razón, nunca debí haber…

- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que también te arrepientes de haberte involucrado conmigo? – solté con el enojo que volvía a ser acrecentado cada vez que hablaba - ¡joder! ¿qué ya no me he humillado lo suficiente Sasuke? – levanté los hombros .

- No entiendes… - resopló - …¡joder! ¡nunca lo haces!

Me acerqué hacia él en la puerta y lo miré.

- Lo siento… - dije con ironía - …lamento además de indeseable, ser estúpida… - solté un suspiro para eliminar algo de la humillación profunda que sentía - …así que por favor déjame salir… creo que ya ambos tuvimos suficiente ¿no? ¿o quieres seguir disfrutando del _circo de Sakura_? – me miró incrédulo - …la función no va a continuar… al menos no hoy…

- ¡Mierda Sakura! – me miró enfadado - …trato de hablarte, pero siempre escuchas lo que quieres… ¿podrías al menos tratar de entenderlo?

- ¿Entender qué Sasuke? – volvía a alterarme - …por favor… quiero irme… me siento como la mierda, necesito mi cama y créeme que al menos ésta noche no estoy en condiciones de llevarme a nadie así que muévete y déjame salir… así sigues con tu maravillosa vida y yo con la mía, que por si no lo has notado, es una mierda…

- Soy un imbécil… - habló comenzando a hacerse a un lado.

- Sí que lo eres… - dije tomando el picaporte - …pero yo también lo he sido por ti… - suspiré - …y ¿sabes que es lo peor? – me miró esperando que continuara - …lo peor es que me gustaba serlo…

- Sakura… - puso la mano con firmeza sobre la mía antes de que girara el picaporte.

- ¿Mmmm? – pregunté con desgana.

- Hay algo que mereces saber… - continuó - …no eres tú la del problema en todo esto.

Me reí con ironía.

- Gracias… - hablé con sorna - …que bueno que me hayas dejado entonces participar de tu decisión – volví a reir - … ¿puedo al menos preguntarle algo?

Sasuke asintió.

- ¿Porqué mi madre Sasuke, eh? ¿porqué ella?

Vi en sus ojos dolor, por primera vez.

- Al principio… porque me agradaba, luego… porque ella…

- ¿Coge mejor que yo? – le interrumpí, sin poder evitar sentirme aturdida - ¿besa mejor que yo?

Sasuke soltó mi mano, al parecer, finalmente cabreado y me miró.

- Tu madre no quiere nada que yo no le pueda entregar… - dijo con firmeza - …a tu madre no le puedo hacer daño ni quitarle nada que tenga en cambio a ti te lo podía quitar todo… tu carrera, tu futuro y tus sueños Sakura… ¿qué acaso no lo entiendes?

- Lo siento… - respondí - …creí que te había quedado claro que soy estúpida.

- Yo nunca voy a poder darte una familia… no porque no quiera… - negó con la cabeza - …sino porque no puedo ¿ahora lo entiendes?

Me miró expectante de una respuesta pero mi cerebro se paralizó.

- Debí imaginarlo… - sonrió con ironía - …pero al menos te quedarás con el recuerdo de que cogía muy bien.

Y salió del baño, bajo la vista de unas chicas que esperaban afuera. El grupo de mujeres que me miraba como si yo viniera del planeta Marte, pasó por mi lado como si nada, mientras yo seguía asimilando lo dicho por Sasuke y traté de evocar algo que me diera a conocer que había comprendido bien sus palabras, pero no encontré ningún hecho o comentario que pudiese acercarse, hasta que de pronto, volví a la escena de la escalera, el relato de Ino, las palabras de mi madre, su mirada en el café y nuevamente, a su reciente declaración.

_¡Joder! ¿por qué no había reaccionado antes?_

Salí, sintiéndome pésimo, pero intentando darle algo de velocidad a mi caminar, y busqué mi teléfono celular mientras me acercaba nuevamente a la multitud, intentando dar con el número de Ino.

- Hola… - susurró una voz a mi lado - …aquí estabas…

Era _Murphy _o más bien Sasori, haciéndose presente nuevamente en mi noche y al ver su rostro, me odié por estúpida ¿cómo creí que con eso iba a ganar algo? Ahí estaba mi respuesta, yo no había ganado nada, sino por el contrario, sólo podía seguir perdiendo.

- Voy de salida… - dije pasando por su lado como si nada y demasiado ansiosa por encontrar a Sasuke o a Ino.

- Venga, vamos a bailar… - me tomó del brazo, acercándome hacia él.

- Estoy ocupada… - contesté.

- Vamos… no te pongas difícil… - se comenzó a acercar aún más y yo, tratando inútilmente de alejarlo mientras agarraba mi celular, debía parecer patética.

- Que no… - repliqué - …déjame ¿vale?

Y me aparté, pero el tipo era más testarudo de lo que yo acostumbraba a tratar.

- Nadie me deja a medias querida… - susurró, rodeándome con sus brazos - …menos _nadie_… - acotó haciendo alusión a mi supuesto nombre.

Comencé a sentirme mal y algo sofocada, mientras lo apartaba con los brazos en su pecho.

- ¡Déjame! – exclamé rogando que alguien acudiera a mi ayuda, pero sin darme cuenta me había arrinconado detrás de un par de personas, que parecían tan ebrias que no hubiesen notado siquiera si el tipo me hubiese estado violando.

La música comenzó a parecerme ensordecedora y el que parecía en un comienzo ser un tipo amable y juguetón, comenzó a transformarse en algo bastante más preocupante.

- Te dije que me encantabas… - susurró en mi oído a medida que me acorralaba aún más - …y ahora… quiero algo más de esos dulces besos Sakura…

Estiré mis brazos sintiéndome impotente al no poder moverlo ni medio milímetro. El jodido Sasori tenía una fuerza endemoniada y yo parecía una cosa insignificante atrapada contra él en esa helada pared, pero entonces se puso peor y de un arrebato, apretó sus labios contra los míos y comenzó a besarme con poza sutileza, mientras acariciaba con una mano mi cintura. Inevitablemente, me desesperé, pero mi desesperación se volvió caótica al ver como Sasuke nos miraba desde una esquina con el rostro lleno de desprecio y decepción.

_¡Mierda, no!_

Con mi rodilla hice lo único que se me vino a la mente en aquel momento producto de las innumerables películas feministas que Ino me había mostrado últimamente.

_Al menos te quedarás con el recuerdo de que cogía muy bien…_

Su última frase volvió a mi memoria mientras unos gemidos de dolor y palabras cargadas de enojo salían de los labios de Sasori.

- ¡Estúpida mujer… te voy a…

No estaba dispuesta a escucharlo ni a discutir, tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer y cada segundo que pasaba, era peor. Tenía que encontrar a Sasuke, pero al ingresar nuevamente a la multitud, la sofoques volvió a embargarme. Me esforcé como nunca y seguí andando, sin obtener resultado alguno, hasta que finalmente un rostro conocido me miró con atención.

- Aquí estás… - habló con preocupación mi amiga rubia, sin poder ocultar que estaba más que aturdida.

- ¡Joder! Lo siento… - exclamé - …he sido una estúpida Ino…

- Todos lo hemos sido ésta noche… - habló mi amiga, con un dejo de amargura en su voz.

- ¿Dónde está Sasuke? – pregunté llena de ansiedad.

- Se ha ido… - respondió con la voz calma, tomándome del brazo hacia un rincón algo más calmado.

- Ino, por favor… ¡llámalo! ¡debes hacerlo! – solté más rápido que una liebre - ¡necesito aclararle unas cosas! ¡el alcohol me pone lenta!... ¡joder! Nunca más voy a beber, él al fin me lo ha dicho y yo…

- Lo sé… - me abrazó por la espalda - …lo sé… - supiró - … ¡ay mierda! es que ¿quién lo habría pensado?

Levanté la vista hacia ella y la miré suplicante.

- ¿También lo sabías? ¿porqué no me lo dijiste Ino?

Mi amiga me miró con sorpresa.

- Me acabo de enterar… de sus propios…

- ¡Aquí están! – exclamó Itachi, seguido por una preocupada Hinata y un sereno Naruto.

Los miré a todos y parecía ser el jodido foco de atención.

- Debo hablar con él Naruto… - pedí al rubio - …llámalo, tengo que…

- Mañana Sakura… - contestó el rubio - …deja que se calme un poco… el teme está algo alterado, los dos parece que han bebido más de la cuenta y la verdad, te vendría bien descansar un poco…

Negué con la cabeza, abrazándome por los hombros. Probablemente ninguno de ellos sabía que Sasuke me había visto besándome, dos veces, con ese maldito bastardo. Era imposible que entendieran la urgencia que acometía mi alma en aquel momento.

- Ven… vamos a casa… - soltó Ino.

Salí detrás de la rubia que se despidió con corto beso en los labios del que parecía ser su actual novio.

- Te llamo por la mañana… - le dijo Itachi - …cuídala… - dijo finalmente mirando hacia mi.

Me despedí de Hinata, Naruto y finalmente de Itachi, pero al subirme al taxi, lo miré con gesto de arrepentimiento y pronuncié con los labios un _lo siento_ que pareció entender a la perfección, pues me devolvió una sonrisa y levantó el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación, para luego pronunciar un _suerte_ de vuelta, guiñándome el ojo.

Camino a la casa de Ino, comencé a tener todos los flashes de las estupideces que había hecho esa noche, comenzando por el haber bebido en exceso. Miré la hora en el reloj análogo del taxi y vi que marcaba las 5:40 de la madrugada… _sí que se te pasa rápido la vida cuando no tienes conciencia de ella_…

Al llegar a casa, Ino pagó al conductor y me ayudó a bajar, sobándome el hombro de vez en cuando, hasta que finalmente llegamos a la cocina.

- Te prepararé un té… - murmuró - …tienes una cara de porquería – terminó por decir.

Sonreí y luego volví a mi expresión de arrepentimiento.

- La jodí… - dije para mi misma - …la he jodido tanto, todo el tiempo…

- No lo sabías… digo ¡nadie lo sabía!

- Gaara lo sabía… - murmuré.

- Puto pelirrojo… - contestó Ino y luego suspiró - …debes descansar y escuchar a Naruto…

- ¿Cómo es que te enteraste? – pregunté - ¿cómo es que…

- Sasuke le pidió a Naruto que nos llevara a Hinata y a mí… quería hablar con todos y aclarar las cosas... – se detuvo y le echó agua a una taza - …así luego hablaría contigo, pero las cosas al parecer….

- Se complicaron y no salieron bien… - terminé la frase - … y la jodí monumentalmente…

- Vete a acostar… - me sugirió luego de que me bebiera el té en total silencio - …mañana tendrás la oportunidad de hablar con él y solucionar las cosas de una vez.

La verdad estaba agotada, tanto mental como físicamente, así que intentando seguir alguna vez un buen consejo, me fui a mi habitación seguida de Ino que parecía agotadísima.

Me despedí y cerré mi puerta, deshaciéndome de una vez por todas de aquel vestido que más bien me hacía sentir como si trajera un _corsé_ medieval y tirando mis ropas por todo el suelo, para tomar un buzo y recostarme sobre el plumón de la cama.

Traté, juro que traté, de conciliar el sueño, pero al parecer haber vomitado no me ayudaba a adormecer mis sentidos, al contrario, haber sacado el alcohol de mi cuerpo, parecía ser beneficioso para mi estado de vigilia y en lo único que podía pensar en aquel momento era en Sasuke.

Abrí mi teléfono celular y entonces se me ocurrió una idea descabellada, pero porque no decirlo, romántica. Escuché alguna vez que cuando los hombres hacen alguna locura son románticos, entonces ¿porqué yo no podía hacerlo?

Marqué el teléfono que tenía pensado y fui por mis zapatillas, sin preocuparme de arreglar mi cabello ni echarme algo de maquillaje. Lo único que hice fue lavarme los dientes y sacar mis llaves.

Bajé las escaleras de puntillas para no despertar a Ino, pero el sonido de sus ronquidos me hizo bajar con mayor tranquilidad.

Mi corazón estaba acelerado y ansioso, y el sentimiento se acrecentó cuando cerré la puerta y me subí al taxi, indicándole el lugar hacia el que nos dirigíamos.

- ¿Está usted bien señorita? – me preguntó el anciano que conducía.

Su pregunta probablemente se debía a que yo no dejaba de moverme en el asiento trasero a medida que observaba las calles con ansiedad, la cual parecía que me iba a reventar el cerebro cada vez que el vehículo se detenía frente a un semáforo.

- Es aquí… - indiqué en la entrada del edificio de Sasuke.

- Son 8 dólares… - me informó, y sonreí al ver que el marcador marcaba 13.

- Muchas gracias… - sonreí y me bajé con rapidez.

_Quizás, después de tanta mierda, finalmente iba a comenzar a tener suerte…_

Entré a la recepción, donde me encontré con mi viejo amigo conserje, que alguna vez me había mirado empapada y ahora me observaba nuevamente con curiosidad.

- Hola… - saludé pasando a unos metros y caminando rápidamente hacia el ascensor para evitar preguntas.

Creo que ni siquiera lo miré y ésta vez, el ascensor sí me estaba esperando. Sonreí, llena de nerviosismo y apreté el botón que marcaba el piso de Sasuke.

- Que salga todo bien… por favor… - rogué cruzando los dedos a medida que el ascensor subía.

Un suave pitido sonó, dándome a entender que había llegado.

Mi corazón estaba prácticamente desbocado y comencé a tiritar, no a flaquear, pero si a temblar. Había dormido poco, tenido una noche como la mierda y ahora que lo meditaba, ni siquiera había ensayado un discurso o algo así para cuando viera a Sasuke. Ni siquiera me había asegurado que él estuviera ahí, pero de ser necesario, dormiría en el pasillo esperándolo.

Luego de 23 pasos que conté con ansiedad, me encontraba frente a su puerta. Juro que estaba muerta de miedo, pero pese a todo, me decidí por tocar el timbre.

_Ding, dong…._

Esperé un segundos balanceando mis talones, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Volví a insistir.

_Ding, dong…_

No estaba…

Me afirmé en la pared al lado de su puerta, decidida a esperarlo, en lo posible despierta, pero entonces oí el picaporte girarse y me levanté de un sopetón, con el corazón en la boca y las palabras que iban a salir más atolondradas que nunca.

Sasuke abrió la puerta, con ojos de cansancio que se transformaron en sorpresa al encontrarse con los míos.

- Sakura… - susurró.

Traía una polera sin mangas blanca y un pantalón de algodón a rayas azules que hacía juego perfecto con su cabellera alborotada y su piel nívea.

- Sasuke… - sonreí - …¡oh Sasuke!

Su rostro no pasaba de la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – preguntó algo incrédulo.

- Vengo a… - comencé a decir.

- Sasuke… - lo llamó una voz femenina desde el living - … ¿quién es?

Miré hacia adentro tratando de reconocer la voz, que claramente no era de mi madre.

- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó acercándose a la puerta.

Y entonces reconocí ese rostro perfecto con ese cabello que parecía recién salido de una peluquería a lo más puto Hollywood.

- Misaki… - susurré mirándola con atención y me eché hacia atrás.

- ¿Sakura? - saludó ella para luego mirar a Sasuke.

- Joder… - comencé a retroceder - …la jodí… ¡joder! ¡lamento la hora!

Y me despedí con una mano, dándole finalmente el broche de oro a la cadena de la humillación.

Mientras esperaba el ascensor y apretaba los labios, para evitar sentirme más estúpida de lo que ya me sentía, tuve el pensamiento más amargo y más estúpido.

_Sasuke no había salido detrás de mi, ni parecía dispuesto a hacerlo tampoco… no me iba a ir a buscar al ascensor... _

_Quizás lo había perdido… __**para siempre**__…_

**Aquí está la conti… nuevamente gracias por sus reviews y mis disculpas pertinentes… espero les guste y sigan siendo tan comprensivas como hasta ahora =)**

**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!**


	38. Así es el amor

Suelo despertarme con sueño y cansada últimamente, pero hoy fue distinto. No necesité del despertador ni del golpe acucioso en la puerta por parte de Ino para saber que el día había comenzado y cabe decir que me bastó restregarme los ojos y mirar el calendario para saber que éste no era un día común y corriente.

- ¡Joder! – exclamé tapando mi cabeza con la almohada.

_Como odiaba éste día…_

Me levanté para darme un vistazo rápido en el espejo. Mi cabello estaba todo enmarañado y mi cara tan pálida como siempre.

- Al menos, luego de dos semanas, comienzo a parecer una persona normal… - sonreí con débil entusiasmo frente al espejo.

Mientras me cubría la tibia capa de agua en la ducha, no pude hacerle el quite a la reflexión matutina que solía tener cada día luego de haberme aparecido de madrugada en el apartamento de Sasuke esa noche. Por más que lo intentaba, mi subconsciente me traicionó al menos 3 veces seguidas esa semana con el recuerdo del rostro de Misaki y la mirada de culpa en el semblante de Sasuke, seguidos por supuesto, de mi fugaz escapada digna de una película dramática.

Realmente con él todo salía mal y eso debía haber sido una señal de alerta desde el principio. Desde que llegué atrasada el primer día de clases y luego se me aparecía peor que fantasma en un jodido cementerio, pero la más evidente y que pasé por alto descaradamente era el hecho de que estuviese involucrado con mi madre. Creo que es primera vez en mi vida que desafío tanta regla junta y me dejo llevar de lleno por mis sentimientos…_ ¿en qué estaba pensando? _debí haber captado las señales que vaticinaban que mi relación con él tenía un mal pronóstico, pero todo fue tan _magnético _por decirlo de alguna forma que me era difícil resistirme y alejarme de él. _Me era imposible_…

Apreté un poco los labios ante el recuerdo y negué con la cabeza mientras masajeaba mi cabello para sacar los últimos restos de shampoo que quedaban en él. Se había terminado y toda esa mierda del alma gemela y el tío perfecto, se habían hundido con mi esperanza en él, después de todo, no hay mal que dure cien años ¿no? Y yo ya llevaba tiempo suficiente para que al menos se formara el puto coágulo en la herida vital que había dejado el fugaz paso de Sasuke en mi vida y en mi maltrecho corazón.

Salí de la ducha, poniendo especial cuidado de no resbalarme al tocar la cerámica con mis húmedos pies ya que había pasado el susto de mi vida anteayer por estar orbitando en el tema Sasuke y poner mal el pie para casi caer impactada sobre la dura cerámica.

Me vestí con rapidez y sequé un poco mi cabello, para ir a mi pieza a terminar de arreglar mis cosas. Sentía bastante nerviosismo porque sabía el largo día que me esperaba pero, más que eso, temía cierta acción en particular que debía hacer.

- Sakura… ¡faltan 15 minutos apúrate! – comenzó a presionar la rubia desde el primer piso.

Unos minutos tarde no harían mal, así podría saltarme la inscripción y hacerme la loca respecto al _Día de la Sangre_ en el hospital, un nombre bastante peculiar pero que hacía directa alusión a la donación del rojo elemento por parte del personal y el público voluntario que quisiera participar y que, por cierto, era más que abundante y cosmopolita.

Debo reconocer que pese que estudio medicina y adoro la cirugía le tengo terror a las agujas, o más bien, a las agujas en mi cuerpo, o, para ser más específica, a las agujas extrayendo mi roja sangrecita de los vasos por los que circula tan feliz y despreocupadamente.

- Vamos Saku… se nos hará tarde y debemos estar ahí… es un evento emblemático del hospital – me gritó Ino desde la escalera, ya claramente perdiendo la paciencia.

- No me siento bien Ino… - exclamé. Quizás hacerme la enferma, retrasaría un par de minutos.

- Sakura… no seas niña… o subo a buscarte… - insistió la rubia.

- Voy a bajar… - dudé - …pero queda bajo tu absoluta responsabilidad si me desmayo y me convierto en el hazmerreír de todo el hospital.

Si hay algo que odio o más bien temo con todo mi ser es éste día, no porque odie lo que significa en sí, de hecho creo que es realmente maravilloso como se puede ayudar a tanta gente con un pinchazo y cabe destacar que nuestro abastecimiento de sangre viene en gran parte de éste día, pero insisto, no soporto la aguja en mi brazo… ¡no la soporto!

Cinco minutos más tarde Ino había subido a mi habitación y me había sacado prácticamente a la fuerza y nos encontrábamos subiéndonos al autobús camino al hospital para comenzar con toda la parafernalia que rodeaba éste día, que debo recalcar, no era poca.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, me asombré al ver como el espíritu se notaba a metros. Una enorme pancarta con la foto de un corazón caricaturizado sonriente vestido de enfermero y una aguja en la mano anunciaba en qué día nos encontrábamos. La recepción estaba completamente decorada con más carteles y un par de globos rojos.

- Hola… - saludamos con Ino al ingresar.

- ¿Tienen pacientes de inmediato? – preguntó una enfermera.

- No sé… debemos ir por las fichas – contestó mi amiga.

- Pues bien… no hay más, así que irán al almacén a inflar globos… ¡falta espíritu de donación! – dijo entre molesta y animada - …y por cierto, supongo que ya se han inscrito para donar ¿no? … es inconcebible que cualquier miembro de ésta familia no done…

Ino me miró de reojo soltando una pequeña risita.

La enfermera le pidió algo a la mujer de la recepción y estiró un par de formularios para nosotras.

- Aquí tienen y bien, supongo que no es necesario les repita en qué condiciones no pueden donar….

- Ser una droga… - susurró Ino.

- O una promiscua… - reí por lo bajito.

- ¿Disculpen? – preguntó la enfermera volteándose hacia nosotras.

- ¡Todo bien! – repusimos con Ino.

- Las espero en el almacén… ya tengo a un par de personas trabajando y debemos ordenar los mesones y esas cosas… - nos miró levantando una ceja - … ¡ya pues! ¡apúrense!

Con Ino asentimos y llenamos el formulario rápidamente.

- Al menos, mi reducida vida sexual de éste año me permite donar con tranquilidad… - suspiró la rubia entregándole el formulario a la mujer, que por cierto, le dio una mirada algo reprobatoria.

Caminamos rápidamente a cambiarnos de ropa y en un par de minutos estábamos rodeadas de personas medias hipóxicas llenando los globos rojos.

- Con esto debería bastar… - soltó la enfermera finalmente - …haremos trenzas y las colgaremos en la entrada y… ¡ustedes! – dijo indicando a Kiba y a otro par de compañeros - …lleven los mesones y ayuden con los insumos que a las 9 debe estar todo listo para la llegada de la gente.

Kiba bufó a regañadientes el poco aprecio que comenzaba a tenerle a la mujer y con Ino fuimos a la entrada junto a otro par de chicas, entre las que debo destacar, estaba la desagradable de Amari, a darle el toque final a la entrada del establecimiento.

15 minutos más tarde, la entrada estaba atestada de gente y lo que en algún momento había sido calma total, ahora no era más que un desorden y multitud con deseos de ayudar.

Nos habían dividido en turnos para éste día y yo había quedado la mitad de la mañana en lel sector de inscripción de pacientes, y luego me darían dos horas para visitar a mis pacientes de rutina y donar sangre para, más tarde, estar a cargo de los cubículos y sacar sangre directamente ya a esas horas suponía el flujo sería bastante más disminuido, o al menos, eso creía yo.

- Hola… - saludé a una mujer de edad - …¿me podría decir cuál es su nombre?

La mujer, de unos 45 años, contestó con amabilidad esa y todo el resto de las preguntas para luego dirigirse al cubículo donde Ino hacía de sádica y extraía el líquido rojo con bastante poca paciencia.

Me quedé anotando un par de datos y luego pasó la siguiente persona cuyo rostro era bastante conocido para mí.

- Nombre… - susurré algo cortante.

- Sakumo Haruno… - respondió mi madre.

- Bien… veo que le han tomado la presión y el peso… no debería tener problemas… ¿sabe cuál es su tipo de sangre señora Haruno?

- Soy tu madre Sakura… - respondió con algo de amargura - …y es AB positivo…

- ¿Alguna conducta inapropiada? – inquirí - …pareja sexual múltiple actualmente o contacto con personas que se…

- No me faltes el respeto Sakura… - habló por lo bajito - …a pesar de todo sigo siendo tu madre… - comenzó a levantarse con cuidado- … y si bien he cometido errores, no me arrepiento del último… todo lo hice en pro de tu felicidad…

Guardé silencio y no quise calentarme la cabeza con ella… al menos no hoy.

- Lleve este formulario donde la señorita Yamanaka a ese cubículo… - dije mordazmente.

- ¿Ino está sacando sangre? – preguntó mi madre con rostro de preocupación.

- Sí… - contesté con una sonrisa.

Pude ver en su rostro el dolor del pinchazo de inmediato, después de todo, era mi madre y de alguien había heredado el temor a las agujas, aunque el tipo de sangre, claramente lo había sacado de mi padre.

- AB positivo… - susurré - …receptora universal… _todo_ le sirve… - dije para mi misma con ironía.

Levanté la vista y miré con algo de pereza la enorme fila.

- Pase… - hablé al hombre que seguía en la fila.

Luego de una mañana agotadora y algo aburrida, habíamos logrado nuestro cometido con Ino y habíamos sacado la cantidad de sangre necesaria para hacerle transfusiones a un elefante, aunque claro, faltaba algo importante.

- Sakura… es tu turno… - habló Ino desde el cubículo con mi formulario en mano.

- No puedo… - reí nerviosa - …me he acostado con un tío con hepatitis y con dos que se inyectaban heroína… y estaba tan ebria ¡que olvide el preservativo!

- Ohhh… sí…. – soltó Ino burlándose - …la temeraria de la conducta sexual irresponsable…

Hizo un gesto para que me recostara en la camilla.

- Vamos gallina, terminemos con ésto pronto para irnos a almorzar… agradece que te preparé el desayuno o si no estarías desvanecida a ésta hora… - abrió el formulario - ..a ver… a ver… ¡0 negativo!... – exclamó - …mira que egoísta eres… ¡tu sangre vale oro chica y te niegas!

- Es por terror… - hablé mirando hacia el lado - …ya sabes… odio las agujas y todo eso y con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente ando más nerviosa de lo normal y me pongo así, tiemblo Ino, y bueno ahora vino mi madre y recordé todo lo de Sasuke y… ¡OUCH! – grité al sentir el pinchazo mientras las manos me sudaban - ¡podrías haberme avisado!

- Mejor te dejaba parlotear como cotorra y te tomaba desprevenida… - rió.

- ¡Idiota! – grité cerrando los ojos con molestia tratando de pasar por alto la molesta sensación de la aguja en mi brazo.

- ¡Y conste que use mariposa! ¡alharaca! – rió.

Media hora más tarde, íbamos camino al casino para aprovechar la hora y media que nos quedaba de descanso. Era agradable comer algo después de tanto trabajo, sobretodo porque aún quedaba toda la tarde por delante.

Estábamos en el casino, haciendo la fila para pedir nuestro almuerzo, cuando se nos acercó Hinata seguida de Naruto y Gaara.

Sonreí y saludé con cordialidad a ambos, pero cuando se me acercó el pelirojo sentí tensión en el ambiente. Si bien había sido educado y no me había puesto ninguna mala cara, podía sentir en sus ojos una mirada acusadora que la verdad, no tenía idea a que le hacía alusión.

Bastaron los cinco minutos que me mantuve haciendo la fila para caer en cuenta que era una compañía que no quería al almuerzo, pero no sabía bien como hacerle el quite, así que opté por pedir un _sandwish_: fácil de digerir y rápido para comer.

Nos fuimos a sentar y los primeros minutos transcurrieron amenamente, hasta que, de pronto, sentí nuevamente su vista sobre mí.

- Hey Naruto… - habló con despreocupación al rubio - …deberías irle a entregar los papeles aprovechando que ha venido hasta aquí para donar… - continuó.

El rubio detuvo la comida y lo miró con reprobación.

- Lo sé… - soltó con molestia.

- ¿Quién va a… - comenzó la rubia, pero se detuvo sola al observar la mirada de todos los integrantes de la mesa sobre ella - …quién va a pedir postre?

La miré y luego volví mi vista hacia la comida. Agradecí su gesto o más bien, intento de cambiar la pregunta para que yo no lo notara, pero era demasiado tarde. Sasuke, probablemente a esas alturas, debía estar en el hospital. Pese a que el lugar es enorme, yo sentía que estaba en un laberinto… uno del que quería salir o bien esconderme en un pequeño rincón.

Me apresuré con mi jugo y prácticamente devoré mi sandwish para levantarme con una sonrisa y despedirme de los presentes.

- Voy a lo de Jiraya chicos… disfruten el almuerzo – me despedí con una falsa sonrisa.

Saqué mi bandeja y pude escuchar un claro _"la has jodido"_ hacia Gaara por parte de Naruto y un _"soy tan tonta"_ por parte de mi rubia amiga.

- Yo soy la estúpida… - murmuré luego de dejar la bandeja y encaminarme a lo de Jiraya.

Crucé los dedos durante todo el camino para no cruzarme con él y podía sentir como la adrenalina me traicionaba cada vez que daba la vuelta a un pasillo en dirección a la habitación de mi paciente, una vez.

- ¡Hola! – le saludé con una cálida sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta, pero mi sonrisa se borró de inmediato al ver la compañía que él tenía en ese momento.

Avancé con disgusto, dejando la ficha encima y sin ningún cuidado lancé lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? – pregunté descolocada.

- Sakura… - habló mi madre.

- ¿Porqué vienes a molestar a mi paciente? – inquirí molesta - ¿qué clase de información mía quieres sacarle a éste pobre anciano o también lo haces para fastidiarme?

- Yo he aceptado que venga… - contestó Jiraya - …hace tiempo que quería conocer a la madre de mi doctora predilecta… - sonrió con amabilidad, tratando en parte de bajarme las revoluciones.

- ¿Pero porqué? – pregunté no entendiendo nada.

- Toma asiento Sakura… - habló mi madre - …es hora de que hablemos… los tres…

- ¡Joder, no! ¡lo que me faltaba! – exclamé exhausta - ¡falta que te ligues a mi paciente ahora!

- No le hables a tu madre de esa forma Sakura… - me dijo Jiraya con un extraño tono autoritario.

- ¿Disculpe? – pregunté aún más molesta - …no quiero ser grosera, pero creo que la relación que tengo con mi madre no está dentro de la competencia del hospital, así que por favor…

- Guarda silencio Sakura… - interrumpió mi madre y pude ver por primera vez que sollozaba.

_¿Sakumo Haruno sollozando? ¿qué mierda estaba pasando?_

- Bien… veo que está acompañado así que me retiro… - hablé hastiada - …más tarde cuando la señora se retire, o quizás mañana, pasaré para verificar su estado de salud y ver si le podemos dar el alta _señor_… - recalqué.

Salí furibunda y molesta con todo y todos.

_¡Algo muy malo debí haber hecho en mi vida pasada para tener días tan jodidos!_

Me fui un rato a la sala de descanso que para mi tortura estaba impregnada de recuerdos con Sasuke, y cerré los ojos con pesar, tratando de conciliar el sueño al menos por una hora, pero ocurrió lo que suele pasar cuando tienes tanta mierda dándote vueltas en la cabeza que no pegas ninguna pestaña, así que sólo me acurruqué esperando que al menos la posición me dejara descansar un poco.

Deseé en aquel momento traer mi _iPod_ para al menos desconectarme con algo de música, pero cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, ya eran las 3 de la tarde y caí en cuenta que debía estar en el cubículo pinchando gente.

Me paré algo brusco y sentí un leve mareo, por lo que me tuve que volver a sentar para retomar el equilibrio. Me sentí, por un segundo, peor que al día siguiente en que me había bebido todo el alcohol que mi hígado resistía _aquella noche_.

_¡Joder! ¿Por qué siempre vuelve su maldito recuerdo a mi cabeza?_

Al llegar al cubículo, noté que Amari me observaba con molestia y sin entender porqué, ingresé con la ficha rogando porque la tarde pasara pronto.

Dentro del cubículo había un hombre, que si no estuviera operada del cerebro emocional y sexualmente hablando, diría que era todo un modelo.

- Hola… - saludé - ...usted es Ren Takemitsu… - anuncié al ver la hoja.

- Soy yo… - habló, levantándose la maga del brazo.

Repasé mentalmente el apellido del tipo y mientras dejaba la ficha de lado y me colocaba guantes, para luego colocarle la aguja, recordé de donde lo había escuchado.

- ¿Takemitsu?... – repetí mientras punzaba el fuerte brazo de aquel hombre - … ¿cómo _Laboratorios Takemitsu y Asociados_?

- Claro… el mismo… - rió.

- Wow… - susurré - ¿y qué hace un hombre tan importante como usted donando sangre en un hospital público? – pregunté con amabilidad pero aún así, con extrañeza.

- He venido a recuperar a mi familia… - habló mirando hacia el techo - …y de paso, decidí hacer algo bueno por la gente… llevo mucho tiempo siendo un imbécil… - habló más para él que para mi misma.

- Ustedes los hombres parecen que sufren de esa enfermedad… - mi comentario provocó que soltara una risa.

- Pues son ustedes las mujeres las que nos transforman en enfermos… - prosiguió - …pero lamentablemente son una enfermedad que no tiene cura…

- Pues yo sí me voy a curar… - dije, sin saber bien porque.

- ¿Mala experiencia? – preguntó.

- Pésima… - acoté.

- Pues si lo recuerdas con esa cara que acabo de ver, déjame decirte que no veo que estés curada y, como consejo de un hombre que lo tuvo y lo perdió todo en ese ámbito, te diría que el rencor y el amor, no caben es una misma habitación…

- No creo que sea…

- Es sólo un consejo… - sonrió con amabilidad - …tómalo o déjalo pasar…

Luego de eso se mantuvo en silencio y yo imité su gesto.

- Estamos… - dije quitándole la aguja para luego hacer presión con un algodoncito - …ahora usted descanse y…

- No hay problema… sé que hacer… alguna vez conocí a un médico… - rió.

- Bien… suerte con su cruzada entonces… - me despedí.

- Igualmente… - sonrió y salió por la puerta.

_Insisto… odio el Día de la sangre…_

- ¡Siguiente! – llamé con cansancio.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con tranquilidad, dándome la esperanza que mi día podía tener algún alivio. No quise, pese a que lo pensé, volver a la habitación de Jiraya. Estaba bastante cabreada con él y ya, hace mucho tiempo, con mi madre. De todas las posibilidades la única que no se me pasaba por la cabeza era que ella terminara metiéndose con uno de mis pacientes casi que postrados luego de prohibirme ver a su ex novio del cual yo seguía estúpidamente enamorada y que por cierto, ella había asegurado que seguía queriendo, aunque claro, probablemente la visita de Misaki tampoco había sido algo tan esporádico después de todo.

Ya cuando me faltaba el último paciente sentí la gota de sudor correr por mi frente seguida por el alivio de que éste sería el último pinchazo de la tarde.

Me tocó atender a una chica de unos 23 años que me rogó entrar con el novio porque le daban terror las agujas. Después de insistirme por 5 minutos terminé accediendo con desgano y ella me agradeció como si prácticamente le hubiese salvado la vida.

- Estoy nerviosa amor…. – le habló a un tipo flacuchento que la tomaba de la mano.

- Ya va a pasar… - le sonrió.

Me mantuve en silencio algo fastidiada con la escena de amor incondicional y puse la aguja ante lo que ella exclamó un garabato de dolor y el tipo apretó su mano.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué donas sangre si te es tan desagradable? – dije con algo de molestia - …no es obligatorio sabes…

El tío la miro con amor y le besó la frente.

- Pues es una promesa que hicimos desde el accidente de John el año pasado… - se miraron como si el mundo se les acabara - …y pese a que me da temor, me arriesgo cada vez porque es algo que prometimos hacer juntos, pero sigue valiendo la pena… míralo aquí a mi lado sosteniéndome la mano pese a que debo parecer una histérica… - rió - … ¿acaso tu novio no haría lo mismo o tú lo harías por él en una situación desagradable?

Recordé la escena de Sasuke en las escaleras y sólo asentí, procurando guardar absoluto silencio ante los enamorados mientras se llenaba la bolsa. Ellos seguían mirándose como si fuera el último momento de sus vidas y yo pidiendo a gritos que el día terminara de una vez por todas.

Coloqué el algodón, la bandita y me despedí lo más amablemente posible, para luego cerrar y buscar a Ino, que al parecer, se había retirado antes para pasar a buscar a Itachi para la cena.

Estaba algo triste, lo reconozco, mi día si bien no había tenido nada tan malo, había sido desagradable y poco alentador en general. Me fui a cambiar de ropa pensando a cada minuto en que añoraba mi cama y un pastel con un café, así que salí apresurada al frío del ambiente exterior.

_¡Mierda! ¡sí que estaba helado afuera!_

Caminé soltando aire por mi boca, el cual por la baja temperatura se marcaba claramente en el exterior. Debía haber menos de 10 grados fuera del hospital. Agradecí que al menos en la casa mi calientacamas fuera lo suficientemente bueno para suplir el calor que te proporciona un hombre cuando llegas de un día agotador, aunque está claro que la parte afectiva era irreemplazable, pero al menos iba acostumbrándome a aquello y últimamente había aprendido a llenar mis espacios vacíos leyendo, estudiando o con mis amigos y, por supuesto, la comida.

Hurgueteé mi bolso en busca de mi pase para el autobús a medida que avanzaba para cruzar la calle y al detenerme para verificar que no viniese ningún vehículo, para luego levantar la vista, me tropecé con unos ojos azules dolorosamente familiares para mí, cubiertos por una capa de cabello cobrizo perfectamente ondulado.

En un principio intenté hacerme la loca y pasar por su lado, evitándome así un mal rato y porque no decirlo, el ridículo que no había tenido al donar sangre durante la tarde, pero al parecer nuestro encuentro no era mera coincidencia del jodido destino.

- Hola Sakura… - me saludó con cordialidad.

Detuve mi paso con algo de torpeza y no pude sonreír, por más que traté.

- Hola… - contesté, dispuesta a retomar mi camino y seguir adelante.

- Espero no ser inoportuna, pero ¿tienes unos minutos?

La miré dudosa y sin pensarlo demasiado contesté.

- La verdad voy algo apurada y tengo mucho que estudiar… - repliqué - …lo siento.

Era verdad, tenía que estudiar. En una semana más tenía el examen equivalente al 40% de la nota que podía peligrar mi año. Un examen para el cual, a propósito, había estudiado bastante poco debido a que seguía distrayéndome con cualquier cosa por el déficit atencional que me habría producido verla con el hombre que me había rebanado el corazón.

- Dios… - suspiró - …que inoportuna soy… - y se acercó un par de pasos hacia mi - …lamento mi intromisión, pero debo insistir, hay algo en particular de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo… - la miré dudosa ante su actitud siempre tan elegante y amable - …prometo no tardar demasiado… - sonrió - …allá, como puedes ver… - indicó hacia la esquina - …tengo estacionado mi auto, si gustas puedo dejarte en tu casa cuando termine ¿si?

Dudé una, dos y hasta tres veces, y cuando iba a darle el no definitivo, se me adelantó.

- Nos podemos tomar un café con unas galletas o un pastel en una cafetería que hay a un par de cuadras… prometo ser breve…

La miré vacilante y asentí, a lo que ella sonrió y caminó junto a mi por la acera.

Podía reírme de mi misma ahora que iba caminando al lado de la mujer que me había quitado toda la felicidad y de un modo tan elegante y sutil que hacía difícil tomarla por los pelos y lanzarla a la calle para que la atropellada un camión.

_Por Dios… qué estúpida me he vuelto últimamente…_

Al dar vuelta en la calle _Lebriè_, encontré ante mis ojos una pequeña cafetería que mentiría si dijera que había visto antes. Misaki ingresó con seguridad ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable a una camarera que nos dio la bienvenida.

- Nunca había visto éste lugar… - susurré.

Misaki tomó asiento en una mesa redonda rodeada de tres sillas, quitándose el abrigo.

- Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que pasan desapercibidos a nuestros ojos ¿no, Sakura?

No respondí, sólo me senté llena de desconfianza quitándome la chaqueta.

Debía verme rara al lado de esta mujer, que si mis cálculos no me fallaban sólo me superaba por un par de años, pero daba a notar con elegancia y distinción la marcada diferencia de mundos que debíamos tener.

Misaki traía unas botas negras de taco altísimo y un abrigo rojo, el cual al dejar en la silla, dejó al descubierto un vestido color crema de un diseño digno de aparecer en la portada de la revista _Vogue_, junto a unos zarcillos de oro y un cinturón que hacía justicia a la figura curvilínea y escultural que poseía. Traía el cabello suelto que le caía suavemente sobre los hombros a través de unas ondas perfectamente marcadas y sin ninguna gota de frizz. Parecía sacada directamente de una caja de _Barbi_ para ser puesta frente a mis narices y porque no decirlo, frente a un par de viejos babosos que la miraban como si fuera una modelo de pasarela. Por otro lado, podía verme reflejada en la vitrina del café, con mi cabello chamuscado por el intenso día de trabajo, mis ropas desarregladas por el apuro con el que salí y mi chaqueta que parecía sacada de una rebaja en _Walmart_.

_Era como ver las dos caras de la moneda…_

Llegó al minuto una chica bajita con una libreta a tomarnos la orden.

- ¿Qué se van a servir? – preguntó con cansancio pero amabilidad - ¿o prefieren que les traiga la carta?

Misaki sonrió y la miró.

- No te preocupes… - le hizo un gesto con la mano y la chica sacó el lápiz para anotar - …yo quiero un café cortado y un _mousse_ de chocolate…

La chica anotó y luego levantó la vista hacia mí.

- Yo un chocolate caliente… - pensé un par de segundos - …con una trozo de tarta de… yogurt ¿tienen? – la chica asintió.

- Hay de frambuesa, durazno y mora… eso nos va quedando…

- Frambuesa… - respondí y ella anotó - …gracias…

La chica se retiró, dejando un silencio bastante incómodo entre Misaki y yo.

- Veo que a las dos nos gusta el chocolate… - habló con un tono algo amargo para mi gusto.

No dije nada, es más, preferí guardarme la respuesta para mí misma: "_pero finalmente eres tú la que se queda con la tarta_".

Minutos más tarde, la chica volvió con una bandeja y nuestros pedidos y el silencio incómodo volvió a hacerse presente, sin que ninguna de las dos lo rompiera. Di una probada a mi chocolate y luego a la tarta esperando algo de su parte, pero ella parecía tan calmada como si nuestra pequeña reunión fuera el suceso más natural de la vida.

Luego de beber la mitad de mi chocolate y terminarme la tarta con una ansiedad espantosa, no dejando de notar que ella le había dado sólo dos probadas a su _mousse_, me aburrí.

- Es un agrado esto… - hice un gesto a nuestra mutua compañía con algo de ironía - …pero la verdad, estoy algo apurada… ¿dónde puedo pagar mis cosas? – terminé por decir, algo molesta.

- ¿Has estado enamorada alguna vez Sakura? – preguntó de pronto, sin anestesia y haciendo caso omiso a mi anterior pregunta.

- ¿Qué? – repetí algo fuerte pero educada, dándole a entender lo estúpida que me parecía su pregunta.

Ella rió melodiosamente y juro que odié ese sonido tan jodidamente perfecto.

- Eres joven… - prosiguió - …probablemente no has estado jamás enamorada…

- Sí, si lo he estado… - la interrumpí.

- Es maravilloso… - la observé con incredulidad aún sin creer que fuera ella la persona que me hablara del tema pues me parecía una sátira que ella me estuviera dando ese tipo de lecciones - …el amor, ya sabes… la sensación y todo eso…

La miré contrariada y tomé mi mochila poco elegante al lado de su garbo bolso de cuero, dispuesta a pararme y dejarla sola en ese lugar. Fruncí el ceño de solo pensar que me había llevado a ese lugar para contarme lo feliz que era su vida viviendo con Sasuke y lo enamorados que estaban.

- Siéntate Sakura… - dijo sosteniéndome con suavidad mientras yo perdía la paciencia.

- Lo siento… - repliqué molesta - …pero mi morbo no es tal de tener que enterarme…

- Por favor… - interrumpió - …déjame continuar ¿si? Te pedí un poco de tiempo y créeme que no he venido hasta aquí con la intención de torturarte…

Observé con desconfianza sus enormes ojos azules cubiertos por las pestañas que parecían manifestar que ella hablaba en serio y tratando de retomar algo la calma, volví a sentarme frente a ella. Al ver que retomaba mi puesto, me sonrió.

- Te voy a contar una historia… - comenzó - …o más bien, te voy a contar mi historia…

- ¡Joder! – exclamé perdiendo la compostura - ¡pues es una lástima! Pero ya ves… lo has recuperado ¡que suenen las campanas, sean felices y reanuden su historia de amor! – la miré molesta - …pero por favor, no cuentes con que yo sea la madrina… ¿o necesitas eso para sentir lo muy superior que eres para Sasuke sobre la insignificante relación que tuvo conmigo?

- Sakura… ¡sí que eres testaruda! – exclamó - …en eso Sasuke ha dado en el clavo contigo… ¿pero acaso no entiendes que la única ventaja que tengo sobre ti en Sasuke es que lo conozco más que tú?

Guardé silencio, por primera vez.

- A Sasuke lo conocí en la Universidad… - comenzó a relatar con calma abrazando la humeante y elegante tazita de café - …era gracioso, pues yo jamás me había fijado en alguien menor que yo, pero Sasuke… - sonrió y pude ver reflejado en sus ojos un sentimiento bastante similar al que sentía yo por él - …Sasuke siempre fue y ha sido diferente… la vida… la vida lo ha golpeado desde temprano pero quizás eso fue lo que más me atrajo a él… ¡sentía que éramos tan parecidos! – su relato comenzó a tornarse nostálgico - …no pasó demasiado tiempo en que termináramos juntos… y pues era maravilloso, él me amaba y yo…

- Misaki… - la detuve con tristeza - … ¿es necesario que yo tenga que escuchar todo esto?

- Yo lo amaba Sakura… y lo sigo haciendo… - prosiguió ignorándome por completo - …y bueno, las cosas se dieron geniales entre nosotros hasta que me ofrecieron hacer un trabajo de investigación que iría muy en pro de mi futuro laboral sobre fertilidad… le comenté a Sasuke y le pareció genial y cuando comencé a hacer las investigaciones y a codearme con gente mayor y con más experiencia, conocí a Ren…

- ¿Ren? – pregunté y sin meditarlo demasiado recordé al tipo que había atendido en la tarde e, inevitablemente, el propósito de su visita.

_Genial… ahora vería a Sasuke hasta en los periódicos como el amante desconsiderado…_

Pensé en decir algo, pero claramente la vida personal de Misaki y sus relaciones era algo que no me competía en absoluto, así que me guardé la información accidental que había obtenido esa tarde, que sumada a la que me entregaba Misaki, parecían fracciones de un raro puzle que no pensaba haber tenido ante mis narices.

- Ren era el accionista principal de una empresa farmacéutica que ponía parte del capital para la investigación… - suspiró y negó con la cabeza - …era joven e impresionable… y porque no decirlo, también hermosa y con un futuro brillante… traté al máximo de evitarlo, pero un día luego de una cena y unas copas de vino, me acosté con él…

- ¿Traicionaste a Sasuke? – mi voz daba a notar claramente lo molesta que me sentía, pese a que debía sentirme bien de que ella hiciera lo mismo que él había hecho conmigo, pero no podía ser ese tipo de persona que disfrutaba con la desgracia ajena de una persona que en el fondo, me importaba tanto como lo hacía él.

- Fue un error… - continuó - …uno que sigo pagando muy caro… decidí pasar lo que había ocurrido y no contarle a Sasuke… y luego me quedé embarazada… fue en un principio terrible, pero cuando se lo dije a Sasuke sus ojos brillaron llenos de alegría y pensé que todo estaría bien… seguimos con nuestras vidas normales y nació Kenji… Sasuke era el padre perfecto… uno maravilloso Sakura, no podrías imaginarte la clase de cosas que hacía con él… era todo tan maravilloso… - suspiró y vi como sus labios flaqueaban - …hasta que Sasuke se ofreció para una muestra en la investigación y lo supimos… yo primero, claro, y caí en cuenta de todo…

- Kenji… - dudé - …Kenji no era hijo de Sasuke…

- Era hijo de Ren… - negó con la cabeza - …y yo… al principio no se lo quise decir, pensé seguir normal, pero Gaara encontró los resultados en mi escritorio y habló de inmediato con Sasuke… - se detuvo y bebió un sorbo de café - …no pude mirarlo a los ojos y gracias a Dios Kenji tenía sólo 18 meses cuando lo supo… no sé como hubiese sido que lo llamara _papá _y luego… luego quitarle eso Sakura… ¿lo puedes imaginar?

Me mantuve en silencio procesando mientras Misaki parecía deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta para continuar.

- Sasuke lo pensó ¿sabes?... pese a lo mucho que Gaara le dijo, él no fue capaz de correrme de nuestro apartamento… pero yo no podía con la conciencia y la incertidumbre… pese a todo, Sasuke era un niño y yo una mujer con demasiadas expectativas y ambiciones que creí, tontamente en aquel momento, el amor no podría llenar… fue entonces cuando lo dejé y me comprometí con Ren… no fue difícil, era un hombre que buscaba un compromiso y una familia y yo le caí como anillo al dedo con toda la situación, además Kenji es la viva imagen de su padre…

La miré sorprendida… ¿cómo alguien podía pensar con la mente tan fría estando enamorada? ¿qué clase de mujer podría hacer algo así?

- Pues bien… - hablé sin disimular mi evidente molestia - …la verdad, no sé cuál es el real motivo de esta reunión… si querías hacerme sentir peor respecto a Sasuke lo has logrado… me has dejado claro que te ama, pues no cualquier hombre lanza todo por la borda por una mujer casada que prácticamente barrió el piso con él…

- Sakura… - suspiró - …yo volví… volví porque me separé… tardé años en entender que el dinero no me valía la felicidad y pese a que Kenji quiere mucho a su padre… igualmente quería a Sasuke cada vez que él lo visitaba… yo nunca pude cortar el hilo con Sasuke, si bien Kenji no es su padre biológico fue muy importante en su vida y yo… yo lo entendía cada vez que lo veía jugar con Kenji, me enamoraba de él… pero fui cobarde y tuvieron que pasar años para que lo aceptara y lo entendiera…

- Pues entonces te felicito… has logrado tu cometido… - solté con rabia.

- No Sakura… - negó con la cabeza - …no lo logré.

- Pues vives con él de nuevo ¿qué más quieres? – pregunté irónica.

- Algo que es tuyo… - respondió tratando de darme a entender algo que yo claramente no estaba captando.

- Yo no tengo nada que…

- Sí que eres testaruda… - rió - …tú tienes algo que yo ya no puedo recuperar y que por cierto, tu madre tampoco fue capaz de tener…

- ¿Y me podrías explicar qué mierda es eso? – solté algo fastidiada - …porque la humillación y el desprecio no figuran en la lista de sentimientos codiciados por una mujer.

- Tienes su corazón Sakura… - habló con paciencia - …Sasuke está enamorado de ti.

Respiré hondo y rodeé los ojos, apretando mis puños para luego volver nuevamente la vista sobre ella.

- Me gustaría creerlo, pero considero extraño e inaceptable que un hombre enamorado lleve a otra mujer a su cama… - y con esa frase liberé en parte la frustración acumulada que traía hace 2 semanas - …que la aleje de su vida y que no sea capaz de decirle las cosas de frente… un hombre enamorado no hace…

- Y sigo teniendo la única ventaja sobre ti… y es que lo conozco… - sonrió - …Sasuke es un hombre cargado por el orgullo… ¿crees que para él sería muy fácil decirle a la mujer de la cual está enamorado que jamás va a poder darle una familia? ¿has pensado en lo absurdo que suena algo así para un hombre al cual lo único que le queda es el orgullo que yo le quité?

- No se justifica… - reclamé con necedad.

- ¡Sí que eres terca! – exclamó por primera vez con un tono algo más cargado - …¿qué no viste la culpabilidad en sus ojos ese día?

- Tú misma lo has dicho… _culpa_… culpa de haber estado en la cama contigo mientras yo iba a …

- Culpa de no poder estar contigo, de no poder hacerte feliz, de no estrecharte en sus brazos para no hacerte daño… - acotó con más calma - …y por cierto Sakura, la única razón por la que me encuentro en su departamento es porque Ren me corrió de casa luego del divorcio y no tenía a donde ir con Kenji y naturalmente Sasuke jamás dejaría a Kenji en cualquier lugar y …

- Tú pensaste que era la oportunidad perfecta para enredarlo en tus brazos y atarlo a ti ¿no? – pregunté con ironía.

- ¿Y acaso eso importa? – supiró - …por Dios Sakura… vengo a buscarte al hospital para decirte que en ese apartamento hay un hombre que se muere por estar contigo y te trato de hacer entender porque es así ¿y a ti sólo te importa que se haya compadecido del hijo que le quité para darnos alojamiento un par de días? ¿importa acaso que yo lo ame si a la única persona que quiere es a ti?

Nuevamente permanecí en silencio un par de minutos y ella pareció retomar la poca compostura que había perdido, para llevar a su boca un bocado de_ mousse_.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? – pregunté de pronto - …digo… ¿no sería mejor para ti que yo desapareciera del mapa y ya?... así tendrías el camino libre…

- Te lo cuento porque se lo debo… después de todo lo que le hice y todo lo que ha pasado… Sasuke merece ser feliz en compañía de alguien que si lo ame por lo que él es y no lo que aparenta ser… quiero verlo sonreír de nuevo como lo hacía y no quiero volver a ver ese rostro de pesar que tiene cada noche antes de irse a la cama…

No sabía que decir. Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados como para acotar algo de inmediato, así que ella continuó.

- Para mi no es fácil esto… si bien lo perdí, no significa que voy a dejar de quererlo, pero mi capítulo con él se cerró hace mucho tiempo y me bastó éste viaje para comprenderlo, pero tú Sakura… tú tienes la oportunidad de estar con él y hacerlo feliz… él está rendido… ¡tienes que hacer algo!

- ¿Y qué esperas? – solté con algo de cansancio - ¿qué vaya a su apartamento a gritarle que lo amo y que lo perdono y lo entiendo por todo lo que ha ocurrido para que nos demos finalmente la oportunidad que el siempre creyó que no teníamos?

Misaki terminó el último bocado de su _mousse_, dejando el tenedor sobre el plato, para luego limpiarse con elegancia con una servilleta y sonreírme.

- No podrías haberlo dicho mejor… eso es justamente lo que tienes que hacer…

La miré incrédula.

- Vale… estás loca… - bufé hastiada.

- Es gracioso… - comentó - …cuando los hombres hacen algo así, son románticos, pero cuando una mujer lo hace… somos unas locas… ¿no Sakura?

Me quedé en absoluto silencio escuchando la reflexión que yo misma había tenido semanas atrás.

- Yo lo intenté por Sasuke, tal como tú lo dices y como te lo acabo de relatar… vine hasta aquí para pedirle disculpas por todo y después de años creí que él aún… - tomó su café y suspiró - …está bien, yo lo perdí por mis acciones y me merezco todo esto, pero él… Sasuke no se lo merece… no merece pagar nuevamente por mi error, o más bien su error de querer a Kenji y tener compasión de mí…

- Yo no puedo Misaki… él… él no me dice nada…

- Oblígalo Sakura… oblígalo… ¡a gritos si es necesario! – me miró con ferviente desición - …si lo amas, como estoy segura que lo haces… no cometas el mismo error que cometí yo… y que ha cometido él contigo… el orgullo sólo es un individuo demás cuando dos personas se aman… obstruye la mente… ¡enséñale Sakura!... muéstrale que contigo no debe tener miedo… que a ti no te importa, que vas a estar con él… demuéstrale que lo amas pese a …

- ¡Pero si yo lo amo pese a todo! – la interrumpí - ¡siempre se lo he demostrado! ¡siempre lo he hecho!

Misaki guardó silencio, dudando si continuar, pero finalmente me miró con rectitud y prosiguió.

- A un hombre que ha pasado tanto como Sasuke… la única respuesta conocida que tiene a la frustración es el orgullo… si te ve con otro, se encela y se encierra… si te dice su problema y tú sólo guardas silencio… - me miró con reproche - …sólo se va a seguir encerrando…

Suspiré y recordé la escena del baño cayendo en cuenta que en la única oportunidad que él se había abierto conmigo, yo la había cagado monumentalmente, para luego ir a su departamento y no darle la oportunidad ni siquiera de explicarse ¡joder! ¿hasta cuándo la comunicación iba a ser un factor tan negativo en nuestra relación?

Mientras seguía reflexionando, escuché de pronto el sonido de la silla de Misaki rechinar y levantarse, para colocarse su abrigo y su bolso.

- Bien… se acercó hacia mi y se despidió… - iré a pagar la cuenta.

Me levanté, me coloqué la chaqueta y tomé mi mochila con decisión, caminando en silencio detrás de ella. Fui a la caja en total silencio, sin dejarla pagar mi parte y luego salimos nuevamente hacia la calle.

- Ha sido un placer Sakura… - se estiró hacia mí para despedirse - …ahora iré a la casa de una amiga y pasaré la noche junto a Kenji ahí…

- ¿No estarás… - iba a formular la pregunta.

- Supongo que querrás ir sola a _tu casa_… - soltó, con especial hincapié en las últimas líneas.

Caminó hacia su auto finalmente y antes de que entrara, la detuve.

- ¡Misaki! – grité desde el paradero y ella me miró con atención - …no debería pero ¡gracias! – iba a voltearme, pero me animé a continuar - …y todo saldrá bien contigo y Kenji… estoy segura – dije recordando el propósito por el cual Ren había dicho estaba en la ciudad.

La mujer me sonrió y luego cerró la puerta de un golpe, para encender las luces de su auto y desaparecer por la calle.

Mientras esperaba el autobús para irme a casa recordé sus palabras.

…_Iré a la casa de una amiga y pasaré la noche junto a Kenji ahí…_

Sabía la intención de su aviso tanto como tenía claro que en un par de minutos más, me encontraría en la recepción de esos enormes departamentos, pero el estruendoso beep de mi localizador hizo que detuviera mi camino y segundos más tarde, mi celular empezó a sonar como loco.

- ¿Sí? – pregunté cuando vi un número raro llamando.

- _Sakura…_ - habló Hinata con voz preocupada - _…debes venir urgente al hospital…_ - mi corazón comenzó con taquicardia de inmediato y lo primero que se me pasó por la mente fue Sasuke… ¿le había pasado algo?

- Hinata… ¿qué… qué pasa? – pregunté dubitativa.

- _Es tu paciente… Jiraya…_ - habló con tristeza - _…le van a operar de urgencia… una trombosis…_

Colgué el teléfono de inmediato sintiendo una culpa enorme y además, una tristeza tremenda producto de la ridícula discusión que había tenido con él.

_Creía que sólo estaba perdiendo un paciente ese día, pero al ver los ojos llorosos de mi madre en la sala de espera, caí en cuenta que era más que eso…_

IMPORTANTE!

A mis queridas lectoras: antes que todo agradecer su preferencia y fidelidad con el fic, que como pueden darse cuenta está terminando, quiero comunicar que el último capítulo que será el próximo… no será publicado hasta septiembre… pero ¡no se asusten! … pasa que hoy luego de escribir éste capi que me llevo bastante tiempo y esfuerzo, porque ando con un dolor de cabeza producto de mi salida de ayer, caí en cuenta que hay casi 3 mil lecturas por capítulo últimamente y si bien, los reviews son bastante numerosos creo que es injusto tanto para mí como para las chicas que se dan el trabajo de registrarse y dejar sus comentarios, que el trato sea igual respecto a las dos mil que no lo hacen. Es por eso que he decidido que tanto **el último capítulo como el epílogo** que como ya he dicho muchas veces será redactado por Sasuke, **NO será publicado en la página fanfic ni en fanfiction** cuando lo tenga escrito. Es por eso que pido a todas que me **envíen sus e-mails** para yo enviárselos personalmente a sus correos cuando lo tenga. Quiero aclarar que eso no significa que no lo publique en ésta página más adelante, pero tal como digo, será probablemente un par de semanas más tarde.

Besos y espero disfruten el capi

Atte

La autora.


	39. AVISO

Hola a todos!

Espero hayan tenido unas felices fiestas y estén bien. He leído sus mensajes que llegan a mi correo pidiendo el final del fic y decidí subirles esta especie de aviso porque considero injusto tb para ustedes que estén esperando algo que la verdad no sé cuando va a llegar.

Mi situación actual es la siguiente: tengo que dar dos exámenes de mucha materia en la U y son orales, lo cual no es para nad ami fuerte porque me pongo muy nerviosa y el tema es que si me va mal no paso de curso y estoy en mi penúltimo año de carrera. Por otro lado, la clínica no la termino hasta dos semanas más, así que estoy bastante ocupada como se pueden imaginar, por lo tanto me es imposible actualizar éste fic y darles el final, uno porque no tengo tiempo y dos porque escribiría una incoherencia y un final malísimo, pues no escribo hace 3 meses, creo que tengo sólo una página del penúltimo capítulo y nada del epílogo, así que no crean que lo olvidé o algo así, es que simplemente no tengo tiempo ni cabeza para escribir nada en éste momento.

Cuídense y gracias a todas por la preocupación del final, me alegro les haya gustado tanto la historia..

Adiós!


	40. AVISO 2

Hola a todas!

Escribo para contarles que estoy leyendo la historia y probablemente la próxima semana tendré el capítulo final de "Mal pronóstico".

Respecto a "No lo elegí", estoy subiendo la historia en la página .es... y debido a que cerraron la cuenta, comencé con ese porque va menos avanzadoo... espero su apoyo chicas!

Espero tener noticias de ustedes y que no se hayan olvidado de mi.

Atte.

Camila


	41. Chapter 41

Nunca había pasado una noche tan larga. Era una de esas que se te hace eterna, pero no de la buena forma: compañía incómoda, poco habitual, deberes pendientes y corazón en la mano. Me sentía jodida transversalmente y el vaivén del pie derecho de mi madre en la silla junto a sus ojos llenos de culpa y tristeza, hacían de Sakumo Haruno un retrato que para mi era desconocido. Era la primera vez que veía en su semblante auténtica desesperación. Era la primera vez que no era capaz de sostenerme la mirada. Se mordía las uñas y miraba el reloj, para luego suspirar, seguir el movimiento histérico de su pie, dirigirme una mirada y luego ahogarla en el piso.

En algún otro contexto podría haberlo disfrutado. Una mente morbosa podría deleitarse con el sufrimiento en carne que podía verse tan obviamente en su semblante, pero después de tanto, a mi ya eso no me producía nada. Yo quería la verdad, que al parecer era simple de decir pero no fácil de obtener.

No quería acercarme a ella ni decir nada, no porque no necesitase una explicación o la simple necesidad de dirigirle la palabra a mi madre, sino por el maldito orgullo. Había pasado por tanto todo éste tiempo que el ser la primera en dirigir una frase, de cierta forma restregaba rabia sobre mi propio corazón, la cual parecía concentrarse especialmente en la persona que tenía a mi lado en aquel momento.

Minutos más tarde, llegaron Ino y Hinata, que entraron apresuradas y con rapidez en dirección al sillón donde estábamos, que correspondía ni más ni menos, a la sala de espera para la sala donde a Jiraya le estaban llevando a cabo una cirugía tan delicada, que podía cobrarle sino la vida, la calidad de ésta una vez que despertara. De cierta forma sentí una especie de alivio ya que la presencia de mis amigas ablandaba un poco el ambiente, pese a que sus caras eran de preocupación máxima.

- Mierda Sakura… - suspiró Ino al sentarse a mi lado y llevar mi cabeza a su hombro - …porque todo tiene que ponerse tan…

- ¡Jodido! – exclamó Hinata para mi sorpresa. Ella nunca solía utilizar ese vocabulario.

- Éste año ha sido un puto jodido de mierda… - acotó la rubia - …como si no fuera suficiente con todo lo que paso con… - levantó la vista hacia mi madre y prefirió guardar silencio sobre el nombre en cuestión. De todas formas era demasiado obvio.

Mientras mantenía la vista fija en un reloj y el segundero de éste, pude sentir una presión en mi interior a medida que trataba de ordenar mis ideas y la última conversación con Misaki, a lo que se agregaba el desastre de Jiraya. Traté de contenerme, pero de pronto comencé a soltar las lágrimas que había tratado de retener en todo momento mientras permanecía al lado de mi madre. Lloré por Jiraya, pero también por Sasuke… ¿nunca iba a ser fácil o al menos no tan complicado?

- Ino… - habló mi madre de pronto como si quisiera cortar de forma tosca el ambiente de tragedia que se estaba produciendo - …necesito que vayas con Hinata a buscar un café y una rosca…

- Preferiría quedarme y acompañar… - iba a comenzar a decir mi amiga, pero mi madre la interrumpió.

- Por favor… vayan… - inquirió en un tono algo más demandante.

La rubia se tornó sumisa frente a un susurro de Hinata y mis dos amigas se levantaron en camino hacia la cafetería para un absurdo pedido, considerando que lo que menos parecía venírsenos a la mente era dormir y comer.

Mientras observaba como mis amigas desaparecían, sentí el sillón hundirse a mi lado producto de que mi madre tomaba lugar nuevamente en él. Apreté el acero del mango para contenerme un poco y poder verle la cara sin gritarle de forma descontrolada.

El silencio volvió a acompañarme como un invitado no deseado. La presencia y cercanía de mi madre no sólo me incomodaba, sino que me hacía sentir tan fuera de lugar como si estuviera en una realidad, una que no era la mía y que claramente había intentado evitar a toda costa. Continué por un par de minutos más tratando, de forma bastante estúpida por cierto, de mostrarme indiferente y molesta, pero no sé si era por el cansancio o mi vida en general que ya no quería fingir más. No quería fingir nada de nada.

- Sakura… debemos hablar… - sostuvo mi mano con la suya un momento, pero yo la aparté con algo de brusquedad.

- Es irónico… - apreté mi mandíbula para contener la rabia - …como siempre interrumpes o arruinas momentos cuando necesitas expresar algo que te aqueja a ti o más bien a tu conciencia.

- Puede ser irónico, pero no menos cierto… ¿o no vas a escucharme? ¿no quieres entender lo que está pasando? – noté genuina preocupación en su tono de voz, pero debía ir con cuidado.

- Supongo que es hora de que me expliques algo y por favor, hazlo con la verdad… - contesté - …necesitamos hablar, pero deja a un lado el sinismo y el egoísmo madre… ya no estamos en tiempo de eso…

Y lo era. Era tiempo de que me dijera la verdad. Hacía ya bastante tiempo venía siéndolo. Los tiempos de sentirme acongojada o disminuida bajo su enorme sombra ya habían pasado. Desde nuestro último encuentro durante las donaciones de sangre, sentía que la brecha madre-hija era casi un acantilado y de cierta forma se volvía irreparable. A veces existen cosas en la vida, que por más que uno trate de solucionar o reparar, parece imposible hacerlo. A medida que crecemos los malos ratos que vivimos son diferentes. Me pasó por la mente en aquel momento la primera discusión que, recuerdo, tuve con mi madre: involucraba una muñeca y un juego de aros. Yo quería la muñeca y ella los aros, y como papá no estaba en aquel momento, la balanza claramente se inclinaría hacia su deseo y no el mío, así que, como siempre, terminaba ganando ella. No era que me importase demasiado en aquel momento, un par de lágrimas y un helado lo solucionaban, pero ahora era muy diferente, quizás demasiado. Las heridas entre mi madre y yo se habían vuelto desgarradoramente dolorosas y no creía pudiese encontrar un punto de retorno o equilibrio a todo lo que había ocurrido y probablemente estaba por decirme.

Mientras observaba con atención el blanco y brillante piso del hospital, sentí una especie de escalofrío, que parecía venir directamente del helado acero que formaba parte de la silla en la que me encontraba, el cual hacía perfecto juego con el absurdo silencio que llevaba un par de minutos manifestándose entre nosotras, pero entonces, el carraspeo de su garganta lo interrumpió para luego darle paso a su voz.

- Puedo parecerte una mierda de madre… - comenzó - …y en parte lo he sido, pero eso no quita que seas mi hija y que te ame como tal Sakura… - estuve a punto de contestarle con un sarcasmo, pero me contuve y ella parecía esperarlo, así que prosiguió - …y es verdad, juro que te quiero… es sólo que…

- ¿Qué qué? – miré hacia el suelo con la mirada ensombrecida.

- Siempre me amé más a mi sobre todas las cosas, ese fue mi error fatal, no sólo contigo, sino también con… - pareció reflexionar antes de continuar - … bueno, todos en general.

- Se te olvida alguien importante… - me miró sin entender - …¡mi padre! No puedes hablar del "mundo" – dije con ironía – dejándolo de lado… él te dio todo madre… ¡todo!

Se produjo un silencio de su parte y comenzó a apretar un poco los puños para luego suspirar.

- No todo Sakura… - volvió a respirar hondo - … tu padre hay dos cosas que nunca me podría haber dado… - miró hacia el techo y luego volvió la vista hacia el suelo - …yo nunca estuve enamorada él y además… – hizo una pausa titubeante - …había otra cosa que él tampoco podía darme…

- ¿Dinero? – interrumpí - ¿joyas? ¿una casa más grande? ¿o los viajes tampoco eran suficientes madre? ¿qué acaso necesitabas una isla? – continué con ironía.

No podía entenderla. Por más que veía en su semblante un lejano gesto de arrepentimiento mientras yo la atacaba con palabras, el rostro y las palabras de Sakumo Haruno no me conmovían en absoluto. Mi padre era la única figura de afecto que recordaba de la que parecía a éstas alturas una remota infancia y ella salpicaba con insatisfacción a la única persona que se había preocupado y me había dado una base de amor sólida cuando era pequeña.

- Un hijo… -soltó mi madre de pronto - …tu padre no podría haberme dado un hijo.

Sentí como reacción a sus palabras una especie de picazón en la garganta y tragué saliva espesa. No pude mirarla fijamente e inevitablemente apreté los labios para no gritar ni concluir o decir en voz alta lo que pensaba. Mentiras, más mentiras y mi vida seguía yéndose a la mierda. A éstas alturas me hubiese gustado decir que todo podía resolverse y tomar un buen camino pero parecía que de una u otra forma el destino se empeñaba por ponérmela difícil.

- Lo intentamos… y al principio yo lo quería, no era amor y creí que podía ser suficiente… pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo simplemente me resigné a la idea que sólo seríamos dos y si bien no estaba enamorada de tu padre, él sabía cómo llenar los espacios vacíos en nuestra relación. Al principio eran pequeños gestos que se fueron acrecentando hasta que llegó un momento en que bastaba que yo moviera un dedo y probablemente habría vendido su alma para traerme la luna…

- ¿Cómo? – pregunté cortante.

No me interesaban los detalles. Su relato me hacía daño y peor aún, hacía alusión a una situación que me era demasiado familiar. Tan familiar que me comenzaba a desgarrar por dentro.

- Tu padre tuvo que irse a Japón un par de días por un posible negocio y yo fui a visitar la tumba de mis padres a _Ambrose_. Sería supuestamente un viaje de un par de horas, pero al igual que tú no soy muy dada a lo mecánico y a medio camino comenzó a salir humo del motor y se detuvo. Para aumentar mi mala suerte, llovía a cántaros y no tenía señal.

Su voz se comenzaba a tornar melancólica, pero había algo en ella que había cambiado radicalmente.

- Debo haber avanzado cerca de dos kilómetros a pie… estaba completamente empapada y debo haberme visto fatal, creí que iba a morir caminando, comenzaba a toser y me pesaba la ropa de lo mojada que la traía. Estaba que me daba por vencida, pero de pronto divisé a lo lejos un pequeño taller de madera – sonrió débilmente – no se veía la gran cosa, pero era la única alternativa que veía en medio de la nada así que opté por apurar el paso y llegar lo más pronto posible a pedir ayuda. Ingresé apresuradamente y comencé a preguntar si es que alguien se encontraba en el lugar y de pronto un hombre de cabellos blancos salió de una pequeña puerta.

Se detuvo entonces con el relato. No sabía si decirle que continuara o pararme de allí, sin embargo, opté por quedarme callada.

- Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer Sakura… lo recuerdo perfectamente…

_Flash back_

- _¿En qué la puedo ayudar?_

_Lo miré algo sorprendida._

- _Mi auto… tengo un problema… estoy a unos cuantos kilómetros y necesito…_

- _¡Por Dios señorita! ¡Está usted empapada! Permítame traerle algo caliente… siéntese por favor… - entonces acercó una silla hacia mi y desapareció por una puerta._

_Me senté con las piernas bastante juntas y las manos algo apretadas. Fue recién en ese momento que noté que estaba tiritando. Saqué mi teléfono celular y traté de marcar algo, pero no había nada de señal. Estaba en el medio de la nada._

_Comencé entonces a mirar a mi alrededor y vi unos autos de dudoso aspecto, tarros, herramientas y una mesa algo sucia con un par de papeles encima._

_Algo de preocupación me invadió al estar totalmente incomunicada en un lugar tan extraño como ese, pero cuando vi volver al extraño hombre que me había recibido, con una manta en el hombro y una taza humeante, sentí una ligera brisa de paz._

- _Sírvase y trate de cobijarse, tengo un par de ropas en el armario, pero son de hombre… si me entiende y no pretendo ofenderla, no creo que le queden muy a la medida… - comenzó a rascarse la cabeza y yo recibí la taza y la manta con una sonrisa._

- _Gracias… _

- _Soy Jiraya… – extendió su mano hacia mi - ¿y usted es?_

- _Soy Sakumo… - extendí la mía hacia él y pude sentir su piel algo áspera pero aún así cálida y firme._

_Fin Flash back_

No sabía si debía seguir escuchando. Tenía la sensación de que ésta historia la había escuchado alguna vez en la voz de alguien que no era mi madre y que por supuesto tenía que ver con cualquiera menos conmigo.

- El auto estaba muerto… y tuve que permanecer 3 días en la casa de aquel amable hombre hasta que finalmente llegó el momento de la despedida, la cual se me hizo extrañamente difícil.

- Madre no…

- Déjame continuar ¿si? Al menos ésta vez, deja que me desahogue…

_Flash back_

- _Muchas gracias… - sonreí – lamento los días, debo haber sido una carga, puedo dejarle un cheque en garantía o prometo… - estiró su mano hacia mí y negó con la cabeza._

- _Quédeselo… _

- _Pero el pago y…_

- _No todo tiene que ver con el dinero Señora Sakumo… - miró mi enorme sortija de matrimonio - …tenga una buena vida y bueno, si alguna vez vuelve a pasar por aquí, venga a visitarme…_

_Fin flash back_

- Aquel día preferí sonreír y dar vuelta la mirada. Al salir, dejé de todas formas un cheque por una cantidad no menor sobre la mesa, pero él nunca la cobró.

- ¿Pero entonces cómo? – pregunté.

- Volví el invierno siguiente… luego una vez por estación, hasta que llegó un punto en que iba todos los fines de semana… - calló en forma solemne el tono de emoción - pero llegaste tú… fue entonces cuando comprendí que las palabras y el amor de Jiraya no eran suficientes para mi y tampoco lo iban a ser para ti, para mi todo tenía que ver con el dinero o más bien con mi propio bienestar. La historia de amor era suficiente para los fines de semana, pero el resto de los días yo era una mujer de casa, llena de comodidades y lujos, los cuales no estaba dispuesta a dejar, o más bien no sabía cómo. Tu padre siempre lo supo, pero nunca le importó, me lo perdonó de todas formas, porque yo iba a traer al mundo lo que el más quería: _una hija_.

No quería llorar, juro que no, pero recordé la historia una vez relatada hacia tiempo por mi paciente sobre una mujer que lo había dejado, sobre un hijo que no conocía y sobre un deseo que quería cumplir.

- ¿Porqué nunca vino? – apreté la mandíbula mientras sentía como el masétero comenzaba a contraerse involuntariamente - ¿porqué nunca me visitó? ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – me paré indignada - ¿porqué me mentiste? ¿porqué hiciste todo eso con Sasuke?

- Nos fuimos con tu padre a otra ciudad. Le escribí una carta a Jiraya al marcharme, porque aunque no lo creas, no podía irme sin decir adiós, pero tampoco podía explicarle a la cara lo que ocurría. Juré a mi misma nunca volver a hablar del tema y tu padre fue un hombre tan bueno que jamás podría haberse notado la diferencia, porque lo quieras o no, eres la viva imagen de mi, tu pelo es más claro, pero sigues siendo muy similar, nunca nadie notaría la diferencia y ¿para qué decirlo? ¿para qué abrir una herida? Jiraya trató de contactarse, pero cerré todas las posibles puertas que lo llevaran hacia nosotros y luego el también desapareció. No volví a oír de él hasta que apareció en un periódico por algo de petróleo y supe que le estaba yendo bien. Fue suficiente.

- ¿Suficiente? – exclamé - ¿entonces porqué mierda estás aquí?

- Me enteré por accidente… cuando vine a donar sangre… nadie lo tenía planeado y sin embargo… - volvió su mirada hacia mí - … Sakura, debes entender… nada se planeó… fue todo una jugarreta del destino… fuimos sus marionetas desde el primer momento… y cuando me enteré de la situación de Sasuke… no quería para ti lo mismo que tuve yo.

- ¡Es imposible que fuera lo mismo madre! – grité ya sin importarme demasiado - ¡Yo amo a Sasuke! ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo a él, no a lo que tiene ni lo que no tiene! ¡Lo amo tanto que me pregunto en éste momento porqué mierda deje ir al hombre que amaba y ahora lo entiendo! ¡Soy tu hija y quizás ser estúpida es un defecto hereditario!

Me fui dejando a mi madre sentada y pasé por alto la presencia de Hinata e Ino que estaban algo estupefactas frente a mis gritos.

Salí hacia la entrada del hospital con rapidez y tomé un cigarro y lo encendí con desesperación. Comenzó a dolerme la cabeza muy fuerte y traté de hacer presión con el pulgar y el índice pero parecía en vano… sentía que me iba a explotar.

- ¡Mierda! ¡mierda! ¡mierda! – comencé a lagrimear - ¿porqué? ¿porqué? ¿porqué?

Abrí los ojos y vi a lo lejos como la gente transitaba con calma sin ningún apuro, así como las enfermeras en la entrada hablaban sin demasiado apremio. El mundo seguía girando con o sin mi y yo me calentaba tanto la cabeza tratando de entender todo. Era como si yo fuese el puto hoyo negro que se tragaba las malas cosas de la gente. No me parecía justo y de hecho no lo era ¿pero cuándo la vida es justa? A algunos nos toca más que a otros al parecer y me costaba tanto asimilarlo y entenderlo.

Continué mirando cómo la gente transitaba, el cigarro se consumía y mi vida no cambiaba para mejor. Apreté los brazos contra mi pecho e inspiré algo de aire. Estaba muy helado. No sabía si era el clima o mi propia piel que se sentía tan quebrada como yo en aquel momento. Entonces, comencé a sentir las piernas entumecidas y de cierta forma, una debilidad en los músculos, como si me costara sostenerme bien, así que busqué algún lugar donde afirmarme o bien poder pensar mejor.

Caminé hacia una banca aspirando una enorme bocanada de mi cigarrillo y mirando en el camino el encendedor que mi primer absurdo amor me había regalado… aún se podía ver el grabado con aquel "_Te quiero_". Parecía un par de palabras que muchos decían con demasiada ligereza sin detenerse a pensar en cómo podían herir a otras personas y sin querer me vino a mi mente mi madre y su relato en el hospital. Su relato sobre ella y el que parecía ser el amor de su vida. Recordé por primera vez aquella noche la sonrisa de Jiraya y lo agradable que me había parecido desde el comienzo, lo familiar que sentía sus relatos y lo amable que parecía ser con todas las personas… ¿cómo mi madre podría haberle hecho eso? ¿cómo le había prácticamente ofrecido una vida que jamás iba a darle? ¿cómo había entregado una hija como quien entrega una carta? Entonces vino a mi mente el rostro de mi padre. Su voz cuando me narraba cuentos durante la noche, su sonrisa cuando me llevaba al parque de diversiones y el orgullo en su rostro al llevarme a mi primer día de clases ¡Joder! Él que había hecho todo para hacerla feliz y ella lo había engañado y no tan sólo eso, le había mentido, había traicionado el profundo amor que sentía por ella. Él jamás había sido un mal marido, nunca lo ví ponerle un dedo ni una palabra demasiado fuerte, él sólo quería hacerla feliz y ella había construido una especie de aventura paralela con otra persona.

Volví a recordar a Jiraya y su sonrisa con ese extraño deje de vacío que tenía cuando observaba por la ventana… ¿cómo se habría sentido de saber que lo que buscaba estaba tan cerca de él? De cierto modo, sentía una especie de afecto por él, pero mi padre… mi padre era mi padre. Era el hombre que me había visto crecer y había llenado mi memoria con recuerdos de cariño amor. Comprendí en ese momento, de forma tan dura, que un padre no nace sino que se hace. Quizás yo era la hija de Jiraya, pero mi padre había muerto y yo jamás iba a poder ver a aquel hombre que se encontraba en estado grave en la sala de operaciones, como mi padre. Aún así, al recordar que podía morir, apreté los labios y comencé a llorar.

Tenía mezcladas tantas emociones que no sabía bien que hacer con ellas y de pronto me invadieron unas ganas enormes de gritar y sin importarme lo que dijera la gente, libere toda la opresión de mis pulmones con un enorme y feroz grito.

- ¡!

Pude ver a unas enfermeras observarme desde la entrada, pero me importó una mierda y saqué rápidamente un segundo cigarro volviendo a observar el estúpido encendedor mientras lo encendía.

_¿Cómo podía haberle tenido tanto afecto a un artefacto tan sínico? ¿cómo podía haber guardado dentro de mi corazón un sentimiento tan inútil?_

Aquel objeto me pareció entonces de lo más inservible e hice algo que debí haber hecho hace muchos meses: _tirarlo por un tarro de basura_. Mientras aspiraba el último cigarro que me quedaba me vino una angustia súbita. Sentí entonces que nada de lo que tenía era real. Mi madre era la viva imagen de la mentira y por más que me aferrara a los recuerdos, éstos también tenían su deje de falsedad, porque lamentablemente, todo lo que ella tocaba, se alteraba de alguna forma. Lo único cierto eran mis sentimientos. La forma en que sentía el mundo y todo lo que estaba pasando… ¿y qué podía hacer al respecto?_ ¡Nada! _Nada me podía calmar. Nada me podría hacer sentir mejor. Estaba sola. Por más que tuviera a mis amigas y les explicara todo, no iban a poder entender todo esto. Me daba incluso vergüenza explicar algo que inclusive para mis oídos, sonaba tan sucio. La mentira lo era… y fue entonces cuando comencé a pensar en _él_.

_Sasuke…_

Su cuerpo a mi lado durante las mañanas. Su estúpida sonrisa torcida. Sus besos. Su ridícula forma de provocar que toda la lógica se fuera a la mierda y volviera a pensar con el corazón, porque al fin y al cabo, desde que cocinamos juntos aquel día en mi cocina, mi corazón fue cediendo a velocidad exponencial. Y caí en cuenta, que pese a lo mucho que criticaba a mi madre, yo había también cometido una mentira gravísima durante mucho tiempo y pecaba quizás de la misma forma: me había mentido a mi misma. Me costó tanto tiempo reconocer que me estaba enamorando de él, que cuando comencé a ceder, las cosas ya se habían ido de las manos. Tratando como una estúpida chiquilla de llevar una aventura, creyendo que eso le daría algún color a mi vida era una soberana idiotez. Sasuke nunca iba a ser una aventura, él nunca iba a ser algo predecible y nunca iba a poder controlar lo que sentía por él. Apreté los labios para dar la última bocanada a mi cigarro. Lo amaba tanto, que ni siquiera el humo podía ahogar o calmar lo que sentía por él.

Sasuke era difícil y sí que lo era, muchas veces se había comportado como un hijo de puta, pero parecía ser lo único real y que sí había valido la pena en todo éste tiempo. Recordé las palabras de Misaki y mi conocimiento nulo sobre su vida, pero más que nada, su rostro cuando lo rechacé aquel día en el baño. Había sido una estúpida y el alcohol no justificaba en absoluto mi comportamiento. Tanto había luchado por entenderlo, porque me explicara las cosas y por saber que ocurría realmente, o más bien, por conocer sin tapujos al verdadero Sasuke Uchiha, que cuando lo tuve frente a mis narices bajo varios grados de alcohol en mi sangre, me había comportado como una estúpida.

Él me amaba y me lo había dicho, recordé súbitamente tantos gestos que pase por alto, y peor aún, recordé que yo también lo había herido. Su amor quizás era tan grande como el mío, pero lamentablemente nunca había sido suficiente y él mismo me lo había repetido incontables veces, cuando pedía a gritos sin importarme cuando daño le hacía, una verdad que no era al final la que yo esperaba y que le producía tanta pena como a mi todo lo que estaba pasando en éste momento. De cierta forma, me ví a mi misma reflejada en el relato de mi madre. Una chica inmadura, que no tenía bien claro lo que quería, demasiado arrebatada o demasiado ansiosa por todo, incapaz de detenerse un par de minutos a pensar en sus actos y siempre culpando al resto del universo por todo lo que no le salía bien.

_Sí… eso era yo…_

Pensé en Ren un momento y también en Misaki. Eran la misma cara de la moneda, pero la diferencia es que ella al menos había intentado enmendarlo, sin embargo tampoco era justificable. Las mentiras y el engaño no lo son. _Pobre Sasuke… pobre Ren… _era como un espejo de Jiraya y yo misma… tenían diferencias claro, pues mi madre jamás amó a mi padre y Misaki sí lo había hecho con Sasuke, aunque demasiado tarde había tratado de enmendar su error, pero al menos había hecho el intento.

_¿Y yo? ¿lo había intentado siquiera?_

Me sequé las lágrimas y me paré, mirando la hora.

_3:45._

La hora parecía correr tras mis propios pies y revisé entonces mi teléfono y mi bipper.

_Aún no habían noticias sobre Jiraya._

Necesitaba retomar las riendas de mi vida, pero debía comenzar por orden, entonces traté de mantenerme en blanco, lo cual era imposible, pero apreté los labios mientras pisaba mi cigarro y me vino a la mente una pregunta que según Ino era crucial en momentos cómo éste.

" _Ring ring… suena el teléfono Sakura… ¿quién quieres que sea?"_

Abrí los ojos de par en par y sonreí.

- Sasuke… - susurré - …tiene que ser Sasuke…

Si algo había aprendido durante todo éste tiempo y más aún, con el relato de mi madre, era que no iba a dejar pasar el tiempo. No iba a dejar las cosas así. Huir y hacerse pasar de locos no era la solución. Si quería enmendar mi propia vida, tenía que verlo a él.

Caminé hacia un taxi mientras escribía un mensaje de texto en el teléfono para Hinata e Ino. El estado de salud de Jiraya no me había sido jamás indiferente y ahora no iba a ser la excepción, pero tampoco iba a pretender que en dos días yo asimilara todo con naturalidad y lo viese como un padre. Aún así, apreté los labios y rogué porque Dios no siguiera cincelándose conmigo y pudiese darme un respiro. No quería perder a Jiraya. No era mi padre, pero era mi amigo. Uno del cual no podía prescindir.

Al observar el letrerito amarillo luminoso que decía "_TAXI"_ me acerqué algo somnolienta y toqué la ventana de un hombre de mediana edad que parecía estar algo dormido.

- ¿Disculpe? – golpeé.

El tipo se levantó con cara de susto y me miró con cierta precaución.

- ¿Hacia dónde va? – preguntó bajando el vidrio con cautela.

Vi levemente mi reflejo en él. Tenía cara de cansancio crónico y unas ojeras producto del rímel corrido y el llanto que no había sido capaz de detener.

- Voy hacia los departamentos del centro… - traté de sonreir con nerviosismo - …los que quedan en la cuadra de la pastelería francesa.

El hombre miró extrañado, como si fuese una loca y finalmente pronuncié la dirección. Al parecer mi memoria no daba cabida para tanta información, o al menos no para su procesamiento instantáneo, pero era totalmente entendible. Podría decirse que en un año mi vida había cambiado por completo, para bien o mal, pero todo había dado un vuelco enorme.

Me subí al taxi, con las manos enrojecidas del frío y apretando los brazos contra mi abdomen en un intento de conservar el calor que me quedaba en el cuerpo.

- ¿Podría encender la calefacción por favor? – hablé al taxista contrayendo el masétero al sentir nuevamente el recorrido de una ola de frío por mi columna.

- Está averiado… - respondió.

Recién entonces noté que su robusta apariencia se debía probablemente a las capas de lana y a la gruesa chaqueta que llevaba, junto con una bufanda escocesa que rodeaba su cuello. El taxi tenía un ligero olor a pino oregon que impregnaba totalmente el reducido espacio y los asientos, pese a no estar en óptimo estado, daban cierta sensación de confort, pero, aún así, comencé a tiritar. Probablemente no era el frío sino mi propio sistema nervioso el que comenzaba a titilar como un reloj en cuenta regresiva a medida que las calles pasaban por mi lado y la distancia al departamento de Sasuke se reducía.

- ¿Le molesta si coloco la radio? – irrumpió de pronto con su raspada voz.

- No hay problema… - contesté.

La verdad, no tenía ganas de escuchar nada, pero tampoco quería ser desagradable en ésta oportunidad y que terminara jodiéndome tomando la ruta más larga. No es que me pasara de dramática, pero a Ino le había pasado más de alguna vez por la tan marcada prepotencia que solía tener cuando estaba apurada y yo, pese a mi nerviosismo, lo que menos quería era perder tiempo.

Observé a través de la ventana gran cantidad de luces. La ciudad parecía más viva que nunca, como animándome a todo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Si fuera supersticiosa creería que era un buen augurio. Hubiese deseado tener en aquel momento la fuerza que tenía hace un par de años o, mejor aún, hace un par de horas cuando había dejado a Misaki, pero la verdad es que por más que respirara hondo, todo lo que había ocurrido hoy me había cansado. Pensé por un momento, lo mucho que me hubiese gustado que el viaje que estaba tomando no fuera una especie de lucha, sino más bien, un simple regreso a casa, donde él me estuviera esperando con un abrazo reconfortante.

Apreté los labios con fuerza, conteniendo cierta frustración y retirando la autocompasión. Quizás algo en mi vida podría tener arreglo… _tenía_ que tenerlo. Comencé a ordenar mi mente y a recordar las palabras de Misaki nuevamente. No podía bajar la guardia, ahora menos que nunca. Quería recuperar a Sasuke, quería reparar su corazón y quería también que el fuese capaz de darme una oportunidad de hacerlo. Tenía claro lo que quería, pero ¿sería el capaz de darme una chance después de todo? Habían pasado tantas, pero tantas cosas, que a veces titubeaba.

- ¡Joder! – exclamé - …la vida podría ser más fácil… quiero que lo sea…

El conductor me miró por el espejo retrovisor y carraspeó un poco.

- Nunca lo es señorita… - miró hacia adelante y luego volvió la vista un par de segundos hacia mi - …y no basta con quererlo, hay que trabajar para ello… si yo me la pasara jugando a la lotería, sería bastante más cómodo que trabajar de noche esperando que sea más sencillo, pero mi familia necesita comida y educación, no siempre lo más fácil es lo adecuado…

Guardé silencio. Si al principio creyó que era una extraña, ahora debía ser una con un deje de desconsideración. Pese a que su intromisión no me pareció demasiado adecuada ni alentadora, sus palabras sirvieron para retirar la autocompasión cuando ya estaba dando vuelta en la esquina a los departamentos. Observé fugazmente la pastelería y el frío se desvaneció por completo y sentí como mi cara enrojecía, pero entonces, antes de poder dar un buen respiro o pasarme la mano por la frente, el auto se detuvo y como si fuese la primera vez que llegaba a ese departamento, comencé a sudar frío. _Era toda una jodida menopáusica_.

- Son 10 dólares… - habló con voz de cansancio, como dándome a entender que ya tenía que bajarme.

Abrí con torpeza mi billetera y saqué dos billetes de diez y se los entregué.

- Quédese con el cambio… - me miró con cierta extrañeza - …por las palabras de consuelo… - sonreí y mantuvo el semblante- … para que no crea que soy una total desconsiderada.

Sólo asintió y pude notar algo de arrepentimiento después de su frustrada actitud, después de todo, quizás tampoco había tenido un buen día y yo no tenía resolución para juzgar a nadie.

Al bajarme con un ligero portazo, noté la neblina que parecían emanar las aceras de la ciudad. Introduje las manos en mis bolsillos y miré como un cachorro indefenso el imponente edificio donde se debía encontrar Sasuke. Debían ser las 4 de la madrugada y fracción.

Titubeé antes de ingresar por la amplia y elegante puerta, pero una extraña brisa con dirección hacia él me dio algo de ánimos para hacerlo.

Mientras avanzaba pensé que mierda diría cuando lo viese por primera vez. Hablar atolondradamente con Sasuke y quejarme ante él parecía ser mi fuerte, pero con entendimiento y arrepentimiento, era una fórmula que no había probado. Estaba demás decir que él era un hombre demasiado orgulloso como para tragarse mi lástima de un momento a otro, así que necesitaba pensar bien como abordar todo. Si Misaki había sido sincera, él estaría sólo, pero eso no quitaba que discutiríamos y estaríamos a la defensiva… _como siempre_.

- Disculpe señorita… ¿dónde va? – me detuvo de pronto la voz del conserje.

- ¿No me recuerda? – el hombre me miró con seriedad.

- Somos 6 las personas que trabajamos aquí…

- Pero usted… - lo miré con atención, era el que siempre había sido testigo de mis altercados - …yo estoy segura que es usted…

- El Señor Uchiha no desea visitas… lo lamento… sólo ha autorizado a la señora Misaki y al pequeño a subir a su departamento… - agregó con ridícula autoridad.

- ¡Pero…! – repliqué con enojo.

- Lo lamento… - no lo lamentaba en absoluto, daba fe de eso - …no puede.

- ¡Llame al departamento! ¡dígale que estoy aquí! – exigí.

- ¿Le parece adecuado despertara alguien a las … - miró su reloj – …cuatro y media de la madrugada?

- Escúcheme… - traté de contar hasta 10 o sino 100 antes de seguir hablando - …tengo un asunto sumamente importante que tratar con el señor Uchiha…

- Pues entonces déjeme el recado… - interrumpió - …y le daré su mensaje mañana cuando se…

- ¡No! – respiré - …no puede ser mañana… y lamento ser grosera, pero voy a subir y si me lo impide lo voy a golpear y va a tener que llamar a la policía y sacarme a patadas de aquí… ¿me entiende?

Me miró algo asombrado y mientras se dirigía molesto hacia el mesón corrí como loca hacia el ascensor. Creo que mi falta de estado físico no importó demasiado en los metros que casi tropecé, antes que el conserje se diera la vuelta y elevara la mano en signo de alto, pero cuando iba hacia mi, ya era demasiado tarde. Pude ver, mientras mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, como se propinaba hacia las puertas del ascensor, pero cuando ya llevaba medio camino, las puertas se cerraron y su rostro desapareció tras las amplias y lujosas puertas de color plata.

No había nada en mi mente fuera del rostro de Sasuke, su sonrisa torcida, la forma en que elevaba su ceja derecha cuando yo decía alguna estupidez y trataba de retocarla con alguna elegante frase suya. Lo amaba tanto y estaba tan concentrada en todo lo que era él, que cuando sonó el timbre y se abrieron las puertas del elevador, parecía una especie de bofetada al sueño perfecto que yo parecía ir teniendo y entonces, la ensoñación fue reemplazada por el nerviosismo, la inseguridad y el temor.

Caminé y cada paso que daba hacia su apartamento, parecía más pesado y sonoro que el anterior. Mis oídos comenzaron a zumbar y mi corazón… ¡joder! Iba a necesitar el equipo completo de reanimación si seguía así. Mi rostro debía estar fatal y yo estaba ahí, casi frente a su puerta, ni con la más puta idea de cómo comenzar, pero fue casi algo automático la presión sostenida de mi dedo índice sobre el timbre.

Comencé a revolotear mis manos y al no obtener respuesta insistí, ahora agregando un par de golpes no demasiado desesperados que se transformaron en algo más sonoro al tercer intento.

- Joder… joder… ¡joder! – apreté el labio y mis narinas se ampliaron. Iba a llorar como una niñata - … Dios por favor… ayúdame… por favor… ayúdame…

Sin saber bien que hacer me eché hacia atrás y tomé mi teléfono con desesperación pensando en un teléfono que si bien había borrado, tenía interiorizado de sobra. Creo que es la primera vez que agradezco tener una buena memoria. Volví a acercarme hacia la puerta y con el estómago revuelto comencé a marcar _su_ número. Juro que esto nunca me ha sido fácil. Sentía fuegos artificiales en todo mi cuerpo mientras escuchaba el tono que marcaba mi celular. Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a transformarse en una bomba al no percibir que el tono no se convertía en aquella ronca y profunda voz que yo tanto amaba. Volví a presionar el timbre y a golpear con desesperación y cuando estaba a punto de colgar escuché unos pasos acercarse hacia la puerta y vi como giraba el domo mientras yo como un alma resucitada me volvía en algo más pálido que el papel, si es que era posible.

Con el teléfono en mano, pude ver levemente su silueta tras la vista borrosa que debía tener producto de mi momento de desesperación anterior.

- ¿Qué haces aquí preguntó? – con voz de auténtico cansancio. Era obvio que lo había despertado.

- ¿Puedo entrar? – miré mis manos - …por favor…

No evocó gesto alguno ni salió hacia la luz del pasillo. Simplemente se echó hacia atrás extendiendo la puerta y tras tragar mi espesa saliva, di unos pasos hacia el frente para ingresar al lugar.

Al entrar al sombrío departamento, sentí un enorme escalofrío. No parecía ser el mismo lugar que había conocido hace un tiempo. Los pulcros sillones estaban cubiertos de una especie de manta blanca y por el suelo había regado un par de juguetes. Todo el lugar tenía un sutil, pero percibible, olor a tabaco. Lo que antes parecía ser el lugar donde se encontraba una mesa de entrada, ahora estaba rodeada de cajas y lo único que se mantenía sobre ella era una botella de vidrio con un líquido café anaranjado junto a un vaso de whisky y una hielera.

Antes de que pudiera seguir con mi repentino análisis la puerta se cerró tras de mí y entonces Sasuke encendió una débil luz sobre una mesita desprovista de cualquier objeto fuera de ella.

No quise voltearme de inmediato, no cuando mi corazón prácticamente saltaba en mi tórax a mil revoluciones por minuto y la desesperación se asomaba frente a aquel desconocido escenario.

Sentí como caminaba y sus pasos se acercaban lentamente hacia mi. Por un momento pensé que me abrazaría por la espalda, o al menos soñé que haría eso, pero pasó por mi y fue directamente a sentarse en uno de los sillones.

Apreté un poco los labios antes de observarlo y hablar.

- Planeas mudarte… - susurré, en un tono tan bajo que de no ser porque no había ningún ruido, probablemente no me habría escuchado.

Se quedó en silencio un momento y levantó la vista hacia mi, pero cuando sus ojos contactaron los míos todo atisbo de molestia que podría haber acumulado por su extraña actitud, se derrumbó. Sentí un impulso casi inmediato de lanzarme a sus brazos y cobijarlo. Caí en cuenta que no era el departamento lo único que parecía distinto en ese momento. Su rostro reflejaba un enorme cansancio y había una pequeña pero pronunciada barba a través de su mentón, acompañada de unas enormes ojeras que cubrían prácticamente hasta sus pómulos. Si bien al principio creía haberlo despertado, ahora parecía dudar seriamente que Sasuke hubiese estado durmiendo. Parecía incluso más delgado en aquel pijama deportivo que solía usar. Cualquiera podría haber pensado que aquello no era digno del doctor Uchiha, pero para mi, la vulnerabilidad física de Sasuke, hacía que se viese aún más hermoso.

- No es un plan… - soltó de pronto.

Caminé con lentitud hacia el sillón de al frente y lo miré sin siquiera tratar de que no leyera mis gestos y la creciente desesperación en mi rostro.

- ¿Te vas? – pregunté apresurada - ¿del departamento? ¿de la ciudad? – al pronunciar la última palabra mi garganta se apretó.

- La verdad… prefería no haber tenido una despedida emotiva, pero sí… me voy… haré un curso en el extranjero… envié la solicitud ayer y tuve suerte… me aceptaron prácticamente de inmediato… será un par de años así que no valía la pena quedarme con éste departamento… - su voz trataba de mostrarse indiferente, pero parecía estar tratando demasiado. Sonaba tan cansado que hubiese dado lo que fuera por saber cómo confortarlo de alguna forma.

- Entonces… ¡te vas! – repetí estúpidamente.

Me miró como si no me entendiera y luego afirmo con un gesto, mientras noté, tomaba del vaso que anteriormente había visto en la mesa de entrada.

- No entiendo… - susurré.

- ¿Qué cosa no entiendes? – preguntó mirándome con extrañeza.

- Esto… - indiqué hacia los sillones y el resto de las cajas que rodeaban el departamento - …no entiendo como puedes desprenderte de todo así como así… sin avisarle a nadie… sin…

- Ya he hablado con las personas del hospital, si te refieres a Naruto acabo de notificarle y Misaki…

- Ella… - negué con la cabeza - …ella debió decirte algo… no puedes marcharte así como así…

- Se lo tomó de lo más normal… fue extraño la verdad, pero estoy agotado de tanto drama… necesito darle un giro a mi carrera… - suspiró y bebió un trago - …a mi vida… - habló bajo, pero no lo suficiente…

- ¡Pero Kenji! – exclamé con torpeza - ¡él te necesita y…

- Kenji tiene a su padre aquí y Misaki… se las sabrá arreglar, como siempre… - soltó desganado.

- ¿Y la gente del hospital? ¿Tus amigos? – continué tratando de hacerlo caer en cuenta.

- El hospital seguirá siéndolo y mis amigos… diría que es una palabra grande, tengo dos y ninguno de ellos me necesita… literalmente… - rió con algo de sarcasmo.

- ¿Y el resto Sasuke? ¿qué pasara con ellos? – me paré algo atolondrada.

- ¿El resto? – alzó una ceja con desgano.

- Si Sasuke… el resto de nosotros… - levantó levemente el rostro, pero luego volvió a mirarme con algo de indiferencia - …yo Sasuke… yo… yo te necesito…

Mantuvo su postura inalterable, como era digno de él siempre y en toda situación. Yo me había enamorado de ese Sasuke y todas sus caras, pero en aquel momento deseé resquebrajar aún un poco esa enorme pared de concreto que había vuelto a colocar ante mi.

- Sakura… - habló casi en un suspiro negando con la cabeza - …creo que hemos sido lo suficientemente claros… más bien tú lo has sido… dime ¿qué podría ofrecerte yo?

Lo miré con atención algo estupefacta.

- Nunca vas a estar conforme con esto… nunca vas a estar conforme con nada… sin éste lujosos departamento, sin la posibilidad de entregarte una familia y sin ser tu jodido profesor que tanto se divertía con sacarte rabietas… ¿qué más queda? – rió con ironía - … no queda nada Sakura…

- No hables como si no… - traté de dar vuelta la situación.

Estaba sacando conclusiones a ciegas y parecía que mi presencia ahí no le indicaba absolutamente nada.

- Creo que todo quedó lo suficientemente claro la última vez que hablamos… ¿o ya olvidaste nuestro último encuentro? – rió con ironía - …creo que seguir con el tema ya es darle vueltas a algo que deberíamos haber dado por terminado hace mucho… simplemente nunca funcionamos juntos y…

Entonces no pude aguantar más. Apreté los labios lo más que los músculos me permitían mientras sentía como la mandíbula me tiritaba con fuerza y los ojos comenzaban a arder a medida que veía todo a través de un vidrio.

- Eres un imbécil… - le grité - …y yo también lo soy… deja de decir tonterías ¡déjalo!… puedes tratar con todas tus fuerzas de demostrar que todo te resbala… pero te amo y estoy segura que por más que insistas en decir que todo te importa un jodido rábano, es todo lo contrario. Yo no quiero dejarte ir y quiero que tengas claro que si te vas así, no sólo vas a ser responsable de haberme partido el corazón en dos, sino que también vas a estar siendo un tarado empecinado, porque vas a hacer lo mismo con el tuyo.

Avancé hacia él y me hinqué frente a sus rodillas estirando mis brazos y manos hacia su rostro, para tomarlas con fuerza y decisión. Lo miré fijamente.

- Mírame a la cara Sasuke… - lo apreté con fuerza - …mírame a los ojos y dime que no te importa, que te crees toda esa mierda de que es lo mejor para mi y que estás seguro de que soy tan estúpida y superficial como mi madre, como para no amarte por algo tan idiota como lo que te ha apartado todo éste jodido tiempo de mi… - apreté los ojos para evitar que mis lagrimas siguieran saliendo, pero aún así, pude escuchar como golpeaban el sillón - …por favor Sasuke…. ésta vez, por ésta vez… dejemos los jodidos juegos… – levanté la vista hacia él - …dímelo… dime que me amas… que me perdonas todo lo estúpida que he sido por todo lo imbécil que tú has sido también…

Mi brazo comenzó a flaquear y cuando el silencio se hacía presente en aquella imperturbable habitación, sentí que toda la fuerza con la que me había propuesto entrar a ese lugar se consumía como el último impulso de una llama.

Comencé a darme por vencida al no sentir ninguna reacción de su parte y me iba a alejar derrotada en el peor escenario de mi vida, hasta que sentí el roce de su mano alzar la mía y aquel contacto desató una sensación de vértigo a través de todo mi cuerpo.

- Te miro a la cara, Sakura Haruno… - levanté la vista y pude ver sus oscuras pupilas penetrando hasta lo más profundo de mi alma- …y no te voy a decir que no me importa, si no lo hiciera, desde un primer momento te habría tratado como cualquier cosa, pero ni siquiera en la estúpida cocina, fui capaz de hacerme a un lado. Desde que te puse un ojo encima, sabía que esto iba a ir de mal en peor, pero cuando te vi en el pórtico aquel día cuando llegaste a la casa de tu madre, supe que íbamos a estar condenados… - mantuve el silencio, no sabía si estar feliz o preocupada - …mi peor error fue el ser demasiado egoísta como para dejarte ir, no sólo el ser estúpido cuenta… pero no pude alejarme de ti… nunca… y desde que caí en cuenta todo lo que te amo, sé que no soy suficiente, si mi felicidad no va de la mano con la tuya, prefiero meterme en un jodido laboratorio todo el día, si obtengo al menos unos minutos de descanso de estar pensando en ti todo el maldito día… ¿lo entiendes Sakura Haruno?... – apretó mi mano con fuerza - …perdono tu inocencia, pero no mi egoísmo…

- ¡Detente! – aparté su mano con brusquedad - ¿es que no te das cuenta que si te vas me voy a morir Sasuke? – me sentía ahogada, mareada y con ganas de vomitar - …no basta con perdonar, hay que remendar las cosas y nosotros Sasuke, tenemos una vida entera para hacerlo… si te vas… si te vas yo… ¡déjame ser egoísta a mí ésta vez por favor! ¡quédate para satisfacer mi egoísmo! ¡soy tan egoísta como tú!

Vi en sus ojos auténtico cansancio, pero aparte de eso no podía descifrar absolutamente nada.

- No puede ser… - lo miré mientras mi labio inferior amenazaba con tiritar - …no puede ser que después de todo lo que ha pasado… no puede ser que te ame tanto y te alejes así… no puede ser que esto termine así… yo… yo tenía algo en mi cabeza ¿sabes? – comencé a balbucear como quien habla más con si mismo - …yo tenía una imagen mental de cómo ibas a sonreír, como toda mi vida iba a tener al fin algo bueno después de todo… pero ahora… ya no sé… - negué y comencé a llorar - …no sé…

Iba a vomitar, a desmayarme, quizás iba a morir y ya no importaba. Su silencio me quitaba la respiración y la verdad, no tenía ganas de nada.

- Sakura… - habló de pronto aquella ronca voz frente a mis moribundos ojos.

Sentí de pronto que me rodeaba con sus brazos y puse sentir que se encontraba al igual que yo hincado en el suelo. Su olor era tan fresco como la primera vez que lo olí, su cabello parecía tan suave y terso como la primera vez que lo tuve enredado entre mis dedos y sus labios, los labios de Sasuke ya no sólo eran una necesidad que se iba acrecentando con su cercanía, sino que podrían ser la droga con la cual podría haber muerto en ese momento.

- No llores… - susurró suavemente sobre mi oído.

- Es que… - traté de calmarme - …es que…no… no lo entiendes… - completé con torpeza.

- Aunque no lo creas… - me apretó con fuerza - …sí lo hago y es por lo mismo que

- Yo te amo… y no pensé… nos hicimos tanto daño Sasuke y… no me importa lo que suceda… déjame elegir aunque te parezca egoísta… no me importa no tener una familia si yo…

- Eso es lo que tú no entiendes Sakura… - replicó con desesperación mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos - …_tú eres mi familia_… para mi no existe Misaki, no existe Kenji… desde que estás tú, no existe nada más…

Me quedé estupefacta con sus palabras. Podría sonar absurdo pero esas cuatro palabras significaban aún más que el _te amo_ que podría haber salido de sus labios.

Con desesperación rodeé su cuello y acerqué mi rostro entre sus palmas al suyo y torpemente junte nuestros labios. No sabía que más hacer. Era la única forma de comunicar eficientemente lo que sentía por él. Sentía su barba por primera vez contra mi piel y aún así la sensación era demasiado agradable, demasiado confortante. Podíamos estar en un departamento vacío pero bastaba con estar así, para que yo me sintiera en casa. Sus labios eran lo único que podía realmente saciar el hambre y la necesidad que tenía en mi alma, porque Sasuke era el hombre de mi vida y el único que no importaran las circunstancias, sería capaz de llenar todos los aspectos de mi vida que ni siquiera sabía que tenía antes de conocerlo. Sasuke era mi familia y la palabra _amor_ no significaba nada si no tenía a Sasuke a mi lado y mientras apretaba sus cuello con desesperación trataba de transmitir torpemente todo eso.

- Entonces quédate… no te vayas… - comencé a balbucear torpemente mientras seguía acariciando sus labios con los míos - …haz lo que tengas que hacer pero no te vayas…

Se mantuvo en silencio, apartando levemente su rostro del mío y pude ver bajo sus ojeras un pequeño atisbo de luz.

- Te amo Sasuke… - dije sin importar sobreexponerme como una obsesiva y adicta compulsiva - …te amo tanto tanto… lo juro… no me importa, nada de lo que haya pasado me importa, no vuelvas a marcharte, te quiero conmigo, no te vayas por favor… - comencé a llorar nuevamente - … no te va…

- Sakura… - tomó mi rostro con suavidad deteniendo al instante mi torpe verborrea con su gélida y perturbadora mirada - …no va a ser fácil…

- ¡Lo sé! – grité desesperada bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara que nos iluminaba tan poco como la esperanza que sentía tenía de retenerlo a mi lado - …lo sé Sasuke… pero…

- Vamos a seguir discutiendo siempre… - negó con la cabeza - y probablemente te voy a gritar como tú lo estás haciendo ahora conmigo… va a llegar un punto en el que te vas a arrepentir y … - quiso continuar, pero lo interrumpí.

- Lo sé, pero no va a ser como antes… - solté con torpeza.

- Vas a querer marcharte de mi lado… - habló - … y hay cosas que nunca te voy a poder dar…

- ¡No me importa! ¿es qué no lo entiendes? ¿es qué no me escuchas? – me aparté desesperada mirándolo con dolor.

- Pero va a funcionar… - siguió como si mis gritos absurdos no lo perturbasen, o al menos eso creía - … aunque yo esté en el jodido polo sur o en una maldita isla a kilómetros… no voy a volver a estar sin ti… es como una asfixia Sakura… - sonrió acariciando mi rostro y yo me aturdí - …si tienes que golpearme para que entienda y yo tengo que apretar fuerte de tu mano para que no te vayas… lo voy a hacer…

- Sasuke… - volví hacia él y apreté desesperada su abrigo.

- …porque te amo Sakura Haruno… te amo tanto que aunque sea un pedante de mierda, no creo que ninguno de los dos lo vaya a lograr … - sonrió de medio lado - …si alguien nos pudise ver… míranos… o más bien ¡mírame!…soy un puto desastre sin ti… no me he bañado… no me he afeitado… no he ordenado éste puto departamento desde que te fuiste, sino fuera por Misaki que se encargó de todo… y para joderlo aún más, tengo que beber para dormir… ¿realmente podría lograrlo sin estar contigo? – negó con la cabeza - …debo estar loco… de todos modos, desde que te conocí, siempre fui un loco con mal pronóstico…

Fue como si el mundo al fin girara conmigo en él. El jodido departamento, su leve aliento a whisky, aquel aspecto desaliñado… todo parecía retomar su lugar. Mi vida podría reordenarse y tomar sentido.. Todo lo tenía si Sasuke estaba a mi lado. El resto de la vida podía ser una mierda, pero Sasuke lo transformaba todo en vida, todo en luz y ya no me iba a preocupar que el resto no viera las luces conmigo. Podía haber sido un camino demasiado abrupto, una mierda la verdad. Podría haber perdido a mi madre y haber ganado un padre que no tenía idea que tenía, pero al final del día, mi verdadera familia, era el hombre desaliñado que alguna vez me había reprendido por llegar tarde a su clase y luego lo había vuelto a hacer frente al umbral de mi propia casa. Sasuke era mi familia y pese a todas las dificultades, cuando volví a estar entre sus brazos entre medio de aquellos sillones cubiertos por sábadas y rodeados de cajas con cintas de embalaje, nada más importaba.


	42. EPILOGO

Después de casi 24 horas de vuelo comenzaba a sentir el cansancio en mis párpados. No suelo fatigarme con tanta facilidad, pero habían sido meses bastante intensos y por más que no quisiera decirlo cuando hablábamos por teléfono o leía alguno de sus correos, algo en mi interior clamaba su ausencia. Aún así, cerraba el computador con algo de fastidio y me volvía a introducir en algún libro o algún estudio, o trataba de colocar una voz lo más plana posible, para tener siempre la situación bajo control, después de todo, sino lo hacía, era capaz de comprar un ticket y venirse atolondradamente dejando todo botado y no era la idea. No quería eso.

Señores pasajeros… - habló de pronto una azafata al frente de la cabina - …estamos prontos a aterrizar, por favor abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad y guarden las mesas de vuestros asientos… les agradecemos su preferencia y esperamos que el viaje haya sido de vuestro agrado… muchas gracias…

Posteriormente repitió la misma frase en inglés, portugués y alemán. Pude ver a mi compañero de asiento asentir torpemente mientras se abrochaba como si el avión fuera a estallar.

_Extranjeros…_

En éstos años había conocido mucha gente, de variados países y sobretodo culturas muy diversas. En un principio creí que sería más complejo aprender los idiomas, pero luego de un par de semanas pude aprender incluso modismos extranjeros sin ningún problema.

Si pudiera decir que todo fue tan fácil como parece, estaría mintiendo en cierto grado. No fue insostenible, pero su ausencia se hacía plasmable cada noche antes de recostarme sobre las suaves sábanas de hilo egipcio que había traído, y no era por el lujo que me agradaban, sino que su textura me recordaba de cierta forma su piel. Estar entre ellas era lo más cercano que tenía a rozar su cara y rodear su espalda o sus brazos.

Podía entender, que si yo sentía su ausencia, para ella debía ser aún más fuerte. Recuerdo prácticamente como si fuese ayer su rostro haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por darme una sonrisa mientras me daba el último beso y apretaba mi mano al punto de estrangularla. Me mostré lo más controlado posible, como siempre. Si yo vacilaba, ella probablemente no sería capaz de soportarlo. Ella sabía que yo la amaba, pero no podía perder los estribos y decirle cuanto me iba a hacer falta todos éstos meses, porque si lo hacía, todo el esfuerzo, todos los problemas… todo se iba a ir a la mierda. Aún así, cuando solté su mano y me volteé para ingresar hacia el túnel de ingreso, pude ver a través del vidrio de la pared que envolvía su propio cuerpo con sus brazos y comenzaba a llorar. Sentí unas ganas enormes de voltearme y abrazarla, de confortarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero no podía, tenía que ayudarla a crecer… _teníamos que crecer_.

La primera semana me concentré de lleno en mis estudios y los proyectos que me demandaba el curso. Yo creía, ilusamente luego del primer año, que todo iba de maravilla y así pasó el tiempo hasta que ayer por la noche, recibí una llamada de Ino desesperada, pidiéndome prácticamente a gritos que volviera, que Sakura estaba mal, que lloraba todas las noches y que había tenido que comenzar a tomar pastillas para dormir. Le corté tratándola como una jodida niña de 5 años, como más un padre que el novio de su amiga y me sentí como la mierda. Incapaz de llamar a Sakura y enfrentar la situación, decidí salir a un bar solo para tomarme un trago y despejarme.

No tenía idea donde mierda podía ir así que atiné a salir caminando por plena calle cuando en éstos meses mi recorrido no iba mucho más allá de la facultad a los dormitorios. Mi compañero de habitación, un chico hindú llamado Samir, no tenía una rutina mucho más extensa que la mía, pero últimamente parecía estarse integrando a la vida nocturna y solía escucharlo hablar del _Raoul´s_, así que pedí un jodido taxi y fui hacia allá.

_Flash back _

El lugar estaba jodidamente repleto y agradecí no encontrarme con ninguna cara conocida. Esa era la ventaja de estar al otro lado del mundo, nadie sabía quién mierda eras así que no tenías que andar saludando gente que no te interesaba ni fingiendo nada. Podía estudiar y todo el resto, daba igual.

Me senté en la barra y le pedí al robusto _bartender_ que me diera un vaso de auténtico whisky escocés. Como para algunas personas existía la sertralina, para mi estaba el jodido whisky.

Iba en el tercer vaso cuando una chica de cabello largo y negro se sentó a mi lado. Pidió al parecer lo mismo que yo y afirmó un codo sobre la barra y luego comenzó a mirarme. Desvié la vista hacia mi vaso y me lo bebí para volver a pedir otro.

Pareces cansado… - habló con una gran sonrisa.

Traía puesta una chaqueta de cuero, una polera color azul rey y unos ceñidos jeans que dejaban poco a la imaginación.

Pasé por alto el hablarle y seguí con mi vaso, mirando fijo a través del espejo en la barra mi propia cara. La extrañaba joder… la extrañaba, y no podía decir ninguna mierda. No podía perder el control.

Estoy con unas amigas… ¿porqué no vienes con nosotras? – rió algo torpe - …te estábamos mirando y pensamos que…

Bastante hastiado me volví hacia ella.

Entonces no pensaban… - dije cortante - …vuelve con ellas y deja de perder el tiempo conmigo.

El tío de la barra me miró como si tuviera la peste y la chica se fue indignada. Me importaba un carajo así que pedí otro vaso.

Enojado conmigo mismo, me volteé hacia una mesa y entonces la vi. Era una chica de mediana estatura, piel blanca, ojos verde esmeralda y cabello rosa con ondas. Reía tan animadamente frente a otra chica y al ver que la observaba paró en seco y susurró algo a la otra chica.

_Se parecía tanto a Sakura…_

Podía haberme volteado y haber seguido bebiendo, pero en vez de eso me levanté y me senté en una mesa frente a ella como un jodido acosador. Debo haber pasado al menos media hora viéndola sin quitarle ni un ojo de encima, hasta que se paró dejando a la amiga sola y se fue a sentar en la silla frente a la mía.

Disculpa… ¿te conozco? – preguntó con inocencia pero sin dejar de hacer notar cierto deje de preocupación.

¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunté ignorando su pregunta.

Soy Brianna… - respondió - …pero repito ¿te conozco?

Baila conmigo… - dije utilizando aquella estúpida voz que según Naruto tenía un efecto paranormal sobre las mujeres… _¡que idiotez!_

Sonrió hacia su amiga, luego hacia mi y se levantó para tomar mi mano.

El bar tenía una pequeña pista donde tocaban música electrónica bajo una especie de luz incandescente, que hacía que me comenzara a doler la cabeza. Apreté su cintura contra mis caderas y sonreí de medio lado tratando de ignorar el zumbido en mis oídos que no dejaba de molestarme.

Estudio matemáticas… - soltó de pronto - … ¿y tú? – rodeó sus brazos sobre mi cuello.

Fue entonces cuando sentí la primera diferencia. Su piel no era la de Sakura. Ni siquiera se asimilaba a las jodidas sábanas que había traído.

Soy médico… - dije sin darle demasiada importancia pero ella pareció sonreír aún más.

_Segunda diferencia… _

Se apretó aún más hacia mi y la ligera inocencia que había visto alguna vez en sus ojos se desvaneció como quien cambia de ser una tierna oveja a un lobo hambriento. Sin dar ningún tipo de señal apretó sus labios contra los míos y comenzó a besarme como depredadora.

_Tercera y decisiva diferencia…_

Su olor no era el de Sakura, más bien parecía un exceso de perfume costoso que quería ocultar su verdadero aroma y sus labios, eran todo menos los de ella.

La aparte con algo de cuidado y me fui inmediatamente del lugar. No estaba perturbado ni nada, pero comencé a extrañarla como un jodido animal. Esa chica que parecía ser Sakura, no había hecho nada más que clavarme una pierna y hacerme sentir que la extrañaba más que a nada y la llamada de Ino había sido un jodido gatillante.

_Fin flash back_

Apreté mis dedos contra la sien y sentí en mi estómago como el avión descendía hacia la pista de aterrizaje.

Finalmente tras unos minutos, el maldito viaje había terminado y estaba en la ciudad. Atiné a tomar un taxi y me subí con rapidez dando las indicaciones con las pocas palabras que me caracterizaban.

Un viaje largo… ¿eh? – dijo el hombre tratando de entablar conversación y yo sólo respondí con un _ahá_.

Observé las calles. Todo parecía ser igual a excepción de que los árboles comenzaban a despojarse de sus hojas y la ciudad parecía teñida de un color anaranjado, característico del otoño. Se podía observar algo de humo producto del smog que se acumulaba antes del invierno y la gente transitaba apresurada, más que por prisa, por el frío que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Las luces de las farolas comenzaban a encenderse a medida que avanzábamos como si correteara el camino que seguía hacia adelante. Si bien era el mismo lugar, yo lo sentía distinto. Sentía que era una especie de máscara que cubría todo, pero que en el fondo, las cosas habían cambiado.

El auto frenó frente a una casa de dos pisos y yo pagué con algo de presura. Las luces del primer piso estaban encendidas y afuera podía ver un auto de color negro bastante familiar, uno que había insultado hace bastante tiempo. Sonreí al recordarlo… _las cosas sí habían cambiado…_

Levanté la maleta y caminé hacia el pórtico tratando de ignorar cierta ansiedad que comenzaba a sentir en mi garganta. Tenía que mostrarme calmado, tenía que hacerlo. Aclaré la garganta antes de tocar la puerta.

_Toc toc_

Podía escuchar mis nudillos sobre la fría madera confundirse con la jodida contracción del miocardio que comenzaba a traicionar mi propia voluntad.

Unos pasos crujieron sobre la madera a medida que se acentuaban y precipitaban hacia la puerta. Una risa y un grito desde el interior hizo que me hiciera hacia atrás.

La puerta se abrió y una rubia apareció detrás de la puerta, abriendo los ojos de par en par y tapándose la boca como si hubiese visto a un maldito fantasma.

¡Oh por Dios! – exclamó - ¡mierda! ¡joder! ¡ahhhh! – gritó.

Sonreí y la miré con gracia.

Un _hola_ habría bastado Ino… - avancé hacia adentro cerré la puerta - …hace algo de frío así que permíteme… está entrando aire…

Permaneció afirmada en la pared inmóvil.

¡Itachi! – gritó - …tienes que…

Ya veo… - apareció el moreno frente a nosotros - … ¿cómo va Sasuke? – preguntó estirando la mano como si mi presencia allí no le sorprendiera en lo más mínimo.

Le saludé y luego caminé hacia el living, dejando mi maleta a un lado del sillón, frente a una pequeña estufa a gas, que parecía ser la responsable de la tibia temperatura que colmaba la casa. Escuché murmurar a la pareja un par de segundos y luego apareció Itachi con la misma expresión anterior y a Ino con una que parecía de fastidio.

Se sentaron en el sillón frente al mío y me observaron un par de minutos. Sonreí al sentirme como el centro de atención en una situación tan estúpida así que fui directamente al grano.

¿Dónde está? – pregunté con calma.

No puede ser… - contestó Ino - …después de lo imbécil que fuiste hace unos días, ahora estás aquí frente a mis ojos, pareces un jodido holograma… ¿no Itachi?

Sakura no está en casa… ha ido a lo de Jiraya… es una especie de actividad semanal de los viernes por la tarde… para formar de cierta forma el vínculo familiar, aunque bien ya…

Me lo imaginaba… - contesté.

Desde que salió del hospital… - continuó Ino - …le ha servido bastante, para llenar tu ausencia, pero eso ya debes saberlo, porque a la madre… no pasa de un hola y un adiós…

Siempre supimos que no iba a ser como antes… - bufó Itachi - …pero que descortesía… ¿un café para el forastero? – me preguntó en tono burlesco.

Estaría bien, así aprovecho de hablar con tu noviecita… así que tómate tu tiempo… - contesté.

El pelinegro desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina mientras la rubia me observaba con atención, sosteniendo ambas manos sobre sus rodillas. Antes de que yo pudiera comenzar, me quitó la palabra de la boca.

Estuvo mal… ¿sabes? – negó con la cabeza - …eso de irte y creer que todo iría de maravilla… dejarla sola después de tanto y creer que ella se lo tomaría como algo natural…

Lo hice por los dos… - prosiguió - …no debería darte explicaciones, pero esto sirvió para que…

¿Para que tomarás un avión improvisado como un loco y te vinieras a vernos como quien vive a 2 horas de aquí? – rió con ironía - …a mi no me mientas Sasuke… no soy imbécil…

La discusión se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de entrada. Ino se puso pálida y yo apreté el cojín del asiento de forma casi involuntaria.

Ino… - habló con su suave voz - …llegué… ¿estás con Itachi? – escuché como se cerraba la puerta.

Sakura… - la rubia se paró y antes de que llegara a la entrada del living _ella_ ya había aparecido.

Todos estos meses… años… no habían hecho en Sakura nada más que acrecentar su belleza. Traía el cabello más corto, un poco más debajo de los hombros, medio liso y con las puntas hacia afuera. Vestía un chaquetón blanco y unas largas botas de color café. Se veía perfecta. La miré casi aturdido como quien ve un ángel por primera vez en su maldita vida. Me quedé aturdido, estupefacto, todo lo contrario a lo que pensé que podía haber hecho o opuesto a cualquier reacción que habría tenido alguna vez.

Ella por su parte parecía congelada, igual o más que yo. Me miraba como un espectro y colocó sus manos sobre su estómago mientras comenzaba a tiritarle la mandíbula.

Mientras estaba en _Oxford_, creí que se acostumbraría, ciegamente me internaba en todo lo del trabajo y estudio para convencerme de que ésta experiencia sería crecimiento para los dos, pero al verla, tan frágil como la vez que la había dejado en el aeropuerto, caí en cuenta lo imbécil que había sido… _de nuevo_…

¡Vaya! ¡vaya! – exclamó Itachi con un café desde la cocina - …hasta que llegaste pequeña… - sonrió hacia Sakura y caminó hasta la rubia, para tomarla del brazo - …creo que es momento que nos encerremos y dejemos a éste parcito a solas.

La rubia seguía medio congelada, mientras el pelinegro la llevaba por el brazo y desaparecían el pasillo, dejando un marcado silencio que era sólo perturbado por el crujido de la madera cuando ellos posiblemente se adentraban por las escaleras.

Sakura permanecía estupefacta y yo recobrando la compostura avancé hacia ella con cautela. Me miró de pronto, como saliendo de un encantamiento y estiró uno de sus brazos hasta mí. Su mirada esmeralda me inundó y sentí una sensación cálida que había ignorado, era prácticamente parte de mi.

Sasuke… - susurró - …Sasuke… - repitió.

Shhhh… - la abracé y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, acercando mi mejilla a la suya.

Su piel era tan suave. El jodido algodón egipcio parecía tan áspero al lado de ella que probablemente las malditas sábanas ya no volverían a tener el efecto.

¿Pero porqué? – preguntó y elevó su mirada hasta mí - …faltan 2 meses aún y…

Te ví… - la interrumpí de pronto - …o al menos creí hacerlo… fui a un jodido bar y creí encontrarte, pero ese es el problema… no hay nadie como tú Sakura… te necesito conmigo…

Elevó la mano izquierda y me mostró el anillo de oro blanco con el que nos habíamos casado hace 1 año y medio, antes de que yo me marchara, y elevó mi dedo anular mostrando el homólogo sobre mi dedo anular.

Sasuke… - susurró - …tengo los papeles… - comenzó a sollozar y la besé con fuerza tratando de calmarla - …el lunes debo ir a la última entrevista…

¿Sakura? – pregunté no seguro de lo que quería decir.

Nos van a dar un niño… - sonrió tímidamente dejando caer una pequeña lágrima a través de su mejilla.

La apreté contra mi cuerpo y le di al menos dos vueltas sobre el aire.

El maldito título, estudio, la maldita universidad… nada se comparaba con lo que Sakura me daba y a su lado siempre iba a ser un imbécil que comprendía todo a duras penas, pero ella siempre iba a estar conmigo, eso era lo único que me importaba.


End file.
